The Watcher
by Danielle Osbourne
Summary: Living in a city full of vampires? Ok. Becoming a vampire myself? Sure. Elijah being the mayor? Alright. Having an ancient goddess controlling all of our lives? Why not? Being related to the Originals? I'm done, I just... No... Hell no...
1. The Watcher: chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1. CALL IT WHAT YOU WANT  
****_(Call It What You Want - Foster The People)_****  
**  
**Ellie POV**

* * *

By the outskirts of town, past the stressful tension of people going about their own routines, across the river that gave Bridgeport its name, and all the way, deep into the woods where no one ever bothered to set foot, there was a body.

A young girl with wide, gazing eyes, still in shock over her brutal murder. She was me.

Of course, to fully understand my departure, you have to know a thing or two about my final week as a normal person. Starting off with a normal Wednesday morning, where I found myself in a situation typical for all fifteen-year-olds.

«No, officer-» I began, remembering his previous description in vivid detail, «-I did not spent my Friday evening killing that girl, mutilating her corpse, draining

her body of blood, smashing her skull into a brick wall with the help of a crowbar, and- or possibly eat her left foot. Is that what you wanna hear?»

Officer Johnston took off his Bridgeport PD cap, dragged pimpling drops of sweat off his forehead, and continued to jot down every word I said.

«Is that the truth?»

«Is that your real hair?»

He leaned over his desk, possibly to check if I was hiding something, or just fooling around.

«Danielle, this is a very serious case. We all want to find out what happened to Victoria Grey.» he informed, and I had to keep myself from laughing.

«Then why am _I _here, and not the psycho who committed the crime?»

«Because you're the last person who ever saw her alive. It's our policy.»

«Well, here's a better policy: hunt down the suspects, bring in the choppers, gun down abandoned warehouses, call the FBI! CSI does it in less than forty minutes for crying out loud!»

He didn't enjoyed my sarcasm as little as I enjoyed this situation, the first thing today that actually made me smile.

«Miss Osbourne, are you suggesting I can't do my job?»

«Which one? Police officer, or Elijah Mikaelson's lapdog? Cause you're really nailing that last one.» I snarled, and looked away from his increasingly frustrated eyes.

«Mayor Mikaelson's laws and policies are here for the sole purpose of making Bridgeport a better and safer place.» he insisted, now I couldn't keep my laughter down.

«For who? Us humans, or _them_?!»

«If you by "them" mean-»

«Yes, the thousands of blood-sucking assholes responsible for 89% of the city's homicides.»

It couldn't be the first time a case like this had popped up, and all the signs clearly pointed at our supernatural "friends". Last semester four kids were questioned about the murder of an eight-year-old. This is what the police always did, they knew the truth, and they looked in another direction because they knew the consequences if they didn't obey the reign of vampires.

«The vampires are well-aware of the consequences for injuring fellow citizens.» officer Johnston alleged.

«And both me and you are well-aware of how little they give a f-»

«Are you this hostile every day?»

«It's not every day I'm questioned for murder, officer.»

It was days like this that made me cringe for living in ''the Israel of vampires'', as it was so kindly nicknamed by our beloved Mayor, Elijah Mikaelson.

Ever since its founding five-hundred years ago, Bridgeport had functioned as the home of the supernatural creatures neglected by society. Almost half the population were vampires, and the rest of us? Well, we were too damn scared to question their actions.

Which was why cases like the murder of Victoria Grey were never solved, remembered, or avenged. It happened every day, by now losing a classmate was as mundane as getting a new one.

We were all tought the basic percussions from a young age, but it didn't help to carry vervain around on a dark night by yourself.

Me and my mother moved here from Fredericton, Canada, when I was six, after a bitter divorce with my dad.

A loud tone from the old phone on the desk woke me up from all this thinking. The officer picked it up and forgot that I even existed, not that I knew if he'd been doing that ever since my ''crazy'' idea about what killed Victoria.

«Alright, alright. Got it. No problem!» he assured the person on the other side of the line before he hung up, «-You are a lucky girl, Danielle.»

«Oh, yeah?»

«That was the Mayor, he claims they've found the person responsible. You can leave.»

I gave him a poor attempt at a fake smile, and happily exited the depressing office, only to be greeted by someone jumping me with a tight hug.

«Oh, honey! Are you okay? What happened?!» my mother questioned, relieved to see me without handcuffs and a parade of angry policemen.

«I'm fine, mom… just please stop suffocating me...» I mumbled, and she let go to check her makeup.

She removed one of her blond locks from her face and smiled at me, borderline laughing.

«What?» I asked suspiciously.

«Ok, so I may have gotten you out of there...» she admitted.

«How?»

She put her arm around me, and we left the depressing police department and got to the car.

«Did you know you have the _best _godmother ever?»

I quickly understood what she was talking about, then I smiled just as much as her.

«Katherine?»

«Bingo!»

Katherine Pierce was my godmother and my mom's best friend, I didn't see that much of her anymore since she married the Mayor.

Of course she knew where I was spending my morning, she and my mother shared everything, borderline uncanny at times.

I'd never actually met the Mayor or any member of the Original family, it wasn't exactly a burning desire of mine. Katherine claimed she loved her husband, but he wasn't the appropriate guy to bring home to her friends. That didn't bother me at all, he was responsible for all these vampires running around and killing people without a reason.

«So, who's the guy?» I asked as we got into the car, and my mom's face turned red.

«What guy?»

«The guy you're going out with tonight-» I reminded, and buckled up, «-You know, the one with the dreamy eyes.»

«Ok, what happened to privacy?!»

«Mom, even our handyman knows about Paul. You can't keep anything to yourself.»

She spent forever coming up with a reasonable excuse, even though I knew what this was all about.

«_Paul_ is a friend!»

«Mom, just tell me you're going on a date!»

«Fine, I guess it's a date..» she mumbled before she turned on the radio and the hauntingly dim-witted lyrics of Chris Brown filled the car.

Mom and Dad split up right before we moved to Bridgeport, Dad stayed in our old house in Fredericton, and they refused to keep in-touch. I hadn't even seen my own father since I was seven. As much as I still missed him, I couldn't get myself to be mad, since I had no idea why they split up in the first place.

In a town filled with vampires and supernatural occurrences, the biggest mystery in my life was still why daddy didn't love me enough. Keeping this up I'd be a stripper by the time I hit seventeen.

«You know I just want you to be happy.» I acknowledged, and watched as she slowly softened up.

«Are you sure?»

«Absolutely! Now, can you just leave me by the bus stop?»

«Thank you, Honey!» she smiled and pulled over by the bus stop. I didn't care if she could drive me to school, it was a tradition for me to meet Sebastian here every morning.

There was this strange guy in a trenchcoat by the bus stop as I walked towards it, the poodle next to him could agree with me, he was creepy. He was staring at me, I could tell. Not sure if he liked my velvet red hair, or just wanted me to come with him in the van I was sure he had here somewhere. My mom would always say I over-analyzed people, maybe she was right about that, but it didn't have to be a bad thing, right?

«Ellie!» Sebastian yelled from behind me, he was my best friend. His light blonde hair stood out in all directions like some nineties' boyband member from all the running, and his awkward but charming smile indicated he had good news. His annoying habit of wearing sweaters under  
t-shirts particularly stood out today, as he had his jacket hanging over his shoulder.

«Sebastian, it's like minus three degrees Celsius outside!» I commented.

«Celsius? Really, Miss Canada?» he teased, rolling his eyes at my habit of mixing up measuring systems.

«Hey, don't be mean!»

You could tell he was tired from running around the block, he wasn't the athletic type. But what type was he, then? Well, the kind of guy who would rather spend his time researching about monsters and myths than hanging out with real people. It didn't matter, he was like a brother to me, ever since I moved here. When we were kids we used to play ghostbusters and Dean and Sam Winchester, always protecting the world from supernaturals, which there were plenty of in this city.

«You have NO idea who I just saw on the other side of the street behind a vending machine well I was behind the vending machine cause I lost my keys behind it but that's another story but anyway back to this one I was behind the vending machine when I was this person on the other side of the-»

«Sebastian?!»

«Y-yes?»

«Breathe, remember, air?»

He caught his breath and leaned on the side of the bus stop, even creepy trenchcoat guy was looking at him funny. As usual it took him a while to get back to the conversation.

«Oh yeah! Okay, so I was behind the vending machine cause I lost my-»

«You lost your keys behind it, yes, Sebastian, I got that» I finished, this story was gonna take way too long if I didn't help him out.

«Correct, now, across the street I saw... him!»

«Who?» He giggled like a little schoolgirl.

«... Julian Martinovic!» he loudly announced as he was waiting for his anticipated response.

«Congratulations, Striker!-» I responded ironically, «-You witnessed a normal person walking down the street. Here's your Nobel Prize!»

Trenchcoat McCreeperpants gave me an ugly look, just about the same as Sebastian was giving me, his ''you-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about''-face. 

«Come ON, Ellie! He's a _legend_!»

I should probably explain: Julian Martinovic was the star of Sebastian's favorite vampire slayer movie ''Felton Tomlinson: Vampire slayer'' (I know, creative).

«Seriously? You're fifteen, he's just a normal person like the rest of us!»

«Not that big of a- NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?!» he yelled, scaring McCreeperpants away from the bus stop and over to the one fifty meters away, so I guess he didn't like screaming kids, that must really be a challenge when he kidnapped and molested them.

«Would you keep it down?» I asked annoyed.

«Why aren't you happy for me?»

«I'm just being realistic, buddy!»

Sebastian had his eyes glued to the sidewalk for a while, struggling to say what he felt, but eventually it all came out.

«Who am I kidding, anyway? We both know you don't care about me anymore!»

«What are you talking about?-» I bumped him in the shoulder, trying to make him lighten up a little, «-You know I love you!»

«I guess you're right» he murmured

«Great!» We went a few minutes without talking, we never talked about it, but ever since I got a boyfriend things had been slightly colder between the two of us. I was just guessing that this was what it was like growing up, everyone grows apart eventually.

«Oh, I almost forgot! How did it go with the police?» he eventually asked me, desperate to change the subject. I decided to keep quiet about Elijah and Kat bailing me out of the questioning, I didn't want him to fangirl out even more.

«They think they've found the ''person'' responsible, and it's clearly not me!» I explained.

«And by person you mean?»

«Vamp.»

Sebastian silently cursed, trying to look like he was upset by the news, but this happened all the time.

«_We're gonna need a bigger boat.»  
_  
I giggled, that was the SMS-tone for my boyfriend, Gavin. He was just your average cliché high school boyfriend, handsome, funny and a football player. I found myself lost in the teenage movie I usually loathed. As I boarded the bus I read the message: «_Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm failing poetry class, banana ;-)»  
_  
«How cute!» Sebastian snarked, I put my phone away.

«You're just jealous cause I can actually get a boyfriend!»

«Puh, Shadra with a mustache was all over me last week!»

«Shadra with a mustache would be all over a flagpole if it went to our school!»

The corridors at Wilson Sixty Seven High were crowded his morning. Why it was called Wilson Sixty Seven is actually a good story, but I'm getting ahead of myself! Anyway, it was the beginning of the semester, and me and Sebastian had just started grade 10. Over the next minutes the hallway would get colder, the colors would bleach and the air would go away, it could only mean one thing. ..

«Party this Friday, hon. It's gonna be totez awez!»

You could feel your vocabulary decreasing as you heard the severely shortened words coming out of that prefect little lip-glossed mouth. What was supposed to be a strawberry-scented shampoo smelled more like despair and pom-poms. Lexie.

This was one of those times where me and Sebastian were thinking the exact same thing: _don't come this way, don't come this way, DO NOT COME THIS WAY.  
_  
«Hello there, Ellie, Bastian! I would love it if you hons could come to my party this Friday! It's at the place, you know where. Toodles!» Before we knew it she was  
already bouncing down the hallway like a fucking fairy princess with her little servants behind her. I looked at Sebastian as we both bursted into laughter.

«Soo-», I teased, «-Should we go to this totez awez party, hon?»

«I don't know about you, hon, but-» The conversation was interrupted by a pair of strong hands sneaking up behind me, my mood switched from ''social outcast'' to ''hopeless romantic''.

«I missed you this weekend, babe» the mouth that matched those strong arms whispered, suddenly I knew all the words to High School Musical, and I really wanted to sing from the top of my lungs! I turned around and got a little kiss.

«I missed you too, Gavin!»

«So, are you coming to Lexie's party at Friday?» he asked, fixing his dark brown, Bieber-like haircut.

«Eh, are you serious?» I emphasized as I pulled myself away, almost hitting my head in Sebastian's locker.

«Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Lexie is cool, besides, there will be drinks!»

At this point I didn't want Gavin to think I was anti-social, so I just went along with it.

«Well, yeah! We'll be there! Right Sebastian?» I turned to him and gave him the ''best-friend alert''-face, he quickly responded.

«Du-uh! Who wouldn't want to miss out on a party... at the p-place!»

«You do know where the place is, right?» Gavin cackled. Crap! I had to save us!

«Pfsht! Who doesn't! But is there a chance we can ride with you? You're the only one with a car.» I insisted.

«Course! I'm gonna be late for class so I gotta run, ok?»

He kissed me one more time and ran off. Sebastian did not look happy, he slammed the door to his locker and mumbled:

«So I guess we have plans for this Friday, huh?»

«Thank you a thousand billion times, Sebastian! I promise I'll make it up to you!»

He just murmured a bit and headed towards class.


	2. The Watcher: chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THE DAY IS DONE  
_(Seven Devils - Florence + the Machine)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

What if I told you that you're in for the most fucked up story ever told? I'd be lying, One Direction fanfictions are the most fucked up stories ever told (that shit is scary), but I'm getting off topic. My point is: this night was only the beginning of a new story, starting with my death.

I remember how happy I was, dancing along to cheap, radio music while getting ready. I spent the entire day trying to figure out what to wear, upon realizing I had nothing that screamed: look at me! I'm socially acceptable!

My mission for Sophomore year: be happy, be social, be accepted. Terribly ironic when I thought back at it, but that version of me hadn't realized that just yet.  
But right then, my mission was what seemed like the hardest at the time: getting past my mom.

She was lying on the couch, given the fact that she had one of her large curls in her mouth, I assumed she was asleep.

I went full Michael Jackson moonwalk when trying to sneak out the door as quietly as possible, but my mom was always one step ahead of me.

«HOLD IT!»

Crap! Mom got up and took a long, good look at me.

«And where do you think you're going?» the Sherlock in her asked. I knew there was no point in lying to her, she could see straight through me.

«Aaaaaaaaaa party…. Wiiiiiith friends... Aaaaaand… people...»

What the hell did you just say, Ellie? Are you retarded? I think I am, after all, I'm talking to myself.

«Who's hosting?»

«L-Leeeexie-»

«Wooooordy?»

«That would be her, yes.»

«Mhm, try… never in a million years.» she scolded, as if she thought I was done arguing.

«Ok, when was the last time I gave you a reason to doubt me?» I objected, and followed her into the kitchen.

«It's not you I don't trust, it's Lexie Wordy, whose Bat Mitsva was known as the party of the year.»

«From what I heard, it wasn't that bad.»

«The police showed up, Lucas Browne was sent to juvie, and Felicia Carter got pregnant.»

«Come on, mom! We're just kids, what bad can happen?»

She sighed, and ordered me to sit down by the kitchen table. This had to be the first time I ever pushed her into a corner, we usually agreed on pretty much everything.

But she knew what was going on, she knew it all too well.

«And you're not gonna get drunk?»

«Promise!»

«You're gonna be home by eleven?»

«You know it!»

«And you're not gonna get pregnant?»

«MOM!»

I couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but her small chuckle gave me a thumbs up.

«Alright, then!»

I gave her the second-most grateful hug I would ever give her, I'll get to number one later.

* * *

Finding out that ''the place'' was just a spot in the woods by the Whitmore Creek was a huge letdown. If you couldn't tell this was my first real high school party.

As we arrived the first person to greet us was Hexy Lexie (the nickname Sebastian and I gave her in sixth grade, when she kicked Jason Fetzcolnic when he asked her out), you could tell she was already a bit tipsy.

«Hi you guys! I'm so glad you could make it!» she greeted, giving both of us a drunken hug. I almost couldn't hear her with the dreadful sound of Nicki Minaj in the background.

I scanned through the crowd of people. Harper Nichols and George Mason were getting it on behind a tree, the two jocks Austin Wingfield and Max Hops were both flirting with Ally Backwoods, the self-claimed ''professional party shaker''. Pretty much everyone who were socially acceptable were there, which is why I was wondering what the fuck Sebastian and I were doing there.

My pondering was interrupted by Gavin, who had probably noticed the same thing as me.

«Lex, what's the new kid doing here?»

Lexie looked towards the back of the abnormally large bonfire, and saw him drinkning a Bud Light by himself.

«Oh, you mean Nigel? I felt like setting the bar lower this time, I mean, Sebastian is here, right?»

Sebastian, who was already mad enough, quickly walked away.

«I'm outta here» he mumbled.

I ran after him and grabbed his arm, looking into the usually friendly, green eyes that were now full of shame and despise.

«Seriously, Striker?-» I nagged, «-you can't bail on me already!»

«Of course I can! Do you really think I want to be stuck at a stupid party with stupid people that I don't like?»

«I don't like it either! But I have to fit in with these people, so can we at least try?» I begged.

«Why? Why is it SO important for you to "fit in" all of a sudden? What happened to the Danielle I used to know, who didn't give a rat's ass about partying with douches and whores?!»

«She realized the only way to go through life is to be accepted! And for once, I wanna be important to someone.»

«You're important to me!»

«No offense, Sebastian, but you don't really count.»

Regardless of what the evening had in mind for me, one of the most frightening things will always be looking back at Sebastian's face after that fight. Man, what and idiot I was.

«Fine, I'll stay.»

«Really? Thank you so much!» I smiled at his cold face as I watched him head back to the others.

«Who knows? Maybe if I'm popular, I'll count someday.»

* * *

After a couple of drinks our mood went from: ''I really don't like any of these people'' to ''I FREAKIN LOVE THESE PEOPLE- OH LOOK! A SQUIRREL!''

Lexie invited Nigel over to come sit with us. His albino-pale skin and bony figure made him look like a skeleton in the weak light of the fire that was burning out, his curly, red hair made him look like an extra in a Harry Potter movie, but his Southern accent made the visualisation disappear.

«So, Nigel!-», At least Gavin tried to be friendly to him, «-How do you like Bridgeport so far?»

No one really knew anything about Nigel, yet. He started as sophmore at our school last week and didn't have any friends. For some reason there was something about his appearance that creeped me out, like trenchcoat guy earlier today.

«It's fine, I guess. Kinda loony, though» he finally replied.

«Eh, Loony?» Lexie was quick to remark.

«Yeah, am I the only one who finds it weird that one of the classes is about ghosts and monsters and stuff?»

For a minute we all laughed, until he realized he was totally serious. Sebastian was the first one to answer.

«You seriously don't think it's neccessary in a city like this?»

«Yesterday I saw a cat being eated by an old lady!» Lexie added, Nigel looked at her like she was delutional, he couldn't take anyone of us seriously.

«So I guess you think ghosts are real, too?»

«Well, yeah?» Gavin avowed.

«This is all general knowlegde, Nigel-» I explained, «-Ghosts are 150% totally real».

Nigel started to get mad.

«Oh yeah? Then how come I haven't seen any ghosts roaming around?»

Everyone cackled again. Lexie got up and picked up new drinks for all of us as she continued to explain what I started.

«You can't see them cause you have to be dead yourself, like, a vampire!»

She handed me the drink.

Nigel was speechless, like we were all trying to prank him with some crazy story about aliens.

The beer was a bit bitter, kind of metallic, but I didn't give it any further thought until weeks later.

He finally got around to say something.

«Okay, then! if you crazy people are so sure that there are ghosts in this town, show me.»

«B-but we just said-»

«I DON'T FUCKING CARE!-» he snapped back at Sebastian, «-just take me to some abandoned ghostly place or something!»

We were all getting suspicious, did he think we were the Scooby Doo gang or something?

«I got it!» Lexie shouted, waving her hands in the air like she had a really important announcement

«What, blondie?»

She gave Nigel her classic bitch look.

«I say we all go to Wilson Sixty Six!»

Everyone agreed, if there was any place to find ghosts, Wilson Sixty Six Elementary School was that place. I had never been there, as illegal as it was to set foot in that dirty old wreck of a building.

Oh, yeah! Wilson Sixty Six was an elementary school used in the 1930-60's, the place got shot down by protestors opposed to the city's regime and every child our teacher present that day died. It's been said to be the most haunted place in town.

So our school was named Wilson Sixty Seven as a stupid gesture to mourn the dead, some people think it's a curse, and that our school will also have a tragedy like that.

Stuff like that didn't really scare me, I was too used to this whole supernatural thing, besides, I knew the ghosts couldn't hurt me. But it just so happens that the dead would be the last of my concerns on this night, but rather a normal person sitting with me in my boyfriend's car.

* * *

You probably think you know how this is gonna end, a couple of drunk teenagers off to a haunted house, one of them dies. I'd love to tell you it would turn out differently, but it really didn't, sorry.

Lexie, now wearing the letterman jacket of some jock from the party, was the first to comment on our situation.

«This is just depressing, don't you think?»

I didn't get to agree before Gavin pulled me into the school, it smelled like wet books and moss.

«Don't worry-», he put his arm around my shoulders, «-you're safe with me!» he reassured.

I appreciated the attempt to be the big hero, but honestly, of all the things that scared the shit out of me, haunted houses weren't one if them. If this was on the set of ''The Muppets'' (my biggest and most irrational fear), then maybe I'd let him protect me like that.

We strolled around the abandoned hallways, and eventually we ended up in the old library.

«Are you sure we shouldn't just go back to the others, Ellie?» Gavin asked, but I almost mistook him for the shriek of an injured bunny. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I bounced off to the bookshelves.

«Come on, Gavin! Where's your sense of adventure?»

«I think I left it in the car! Let's go back and get it!»

I didn't pay any attention anymore, I got caught up my a copy of ''The Hobbit'', if the kids back in the days knew what Hollywood had done to the poor book by now.

«Just be a man about it!»

Gavin sat down, but quickly jumped up shrieking like a little girl.

«What?» I asked, annoyed by his behaviour.

«Th-there was something on the chair» he whispered.

I grabbed the frightening mystery thing on the chair.

«Relax, Clark Kent, it's a freakin mitten.» I revealed, since I was hoping for something more scary, I went back to the books.

«Yeah, the mitten of a dead person! Why isn't any of this scaring you?»

«I guess I'm just braver than you.», I would live to regret those words.

«Fine, let's see how fun it is when you're alone!» Gavin grinned, the door slammed and I was alone.

Okay! Nothing to be scared of, Danielle. You're just alone, in a haunted house, keep your cool. Just go find some other book and- FUCK, this is scary!

I ran out of the stupid library, only to find a bunch of corridors that didn't seem so complicated when I was part of a duo.

«Gavin?» I carefully uttered, like the dead wouldn't notice me if I made more noise.

«I take it back! This is scary! Can you come back, now?»

Not a soul answered, I couldn't tell which way to go, it was like the central nerve-system. Just like my mom, I was abstolutely terrible at directions.

Mom. Dammit! Why couldn't she have forbidden me to go out tonight?

It felt like I had been wandering around in circles for hours. Of course no one would pick up the phone, either. Some friends I had, some friend I was. I realized how crappy I had been to Sebastian lately, why was it all of a sudden such a big deal to me to fit in?

I searched every classroom, every restroom and every corner I came across, not a single living person around.

Still, at this point my biggest concern was not making it home by eleven, I didn't want my mom to lose faith in me, just like Sebastian.  
Worst of all: the Nicki Minaj song was still stuck in my head. If there was one thing I was certian of (maybe the only thing right now), it was that starships were ment to fly, but I had a feeling it wouldn't help me out.

I COULD SWEAR I HEARD A NOISE! It came from a room down the hall, maybe it was Gavin! If so I would slap him silly for bailing on me. If it was Sebastian I'd hug him and apologize for being such a jerk. And if it was Lexie I'd probably just go back to being alone.

I could feel the foggy rust on the doorknob as I carefully opened the door. Inside there wasn't any lousy boyfriend, no angry bestie or a hammered biatch. Just the condescending douchebag I really didn't like so far.

«Eh, Nigel? Is that you?» I asked carefully, just to make sure.

Nigel didn't turn around, he was too busy looking out the window... for some reason.

«I think it's best if we go look for the others, it's getting pretty late.» I added, hoping he'd answer me. But he didn't respond, what was going on?

I just stood by the door, ready to make a run for it if he turned out to be a zombie.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he responed.

«When the massacre was over, no one bothered to pick up what had been left behind. Did you know that, Ellie?»

I assumed he was talking about the massacre that took place there all those years ago. Oblivious new guy the one second, local history expert the next, seems legit.

«Eh, no? You know, I really think we should-»

«Look at this backpack.»

Nigel turned around and grabbed said backpack from the back of a chair, and started roaming around in it.

«It belonged to a girl, a young girl. She had no idea she was going to die that day.» he ranted.

«Nigel, you're starting to sca-»

«SHE WAS MURDERED FOR NO REASON! WHY?!»

There was really no answer, I couldn't come up with anything to say, his eyes were just staring at the air, it was like he was possessed.

«TELL ME WHY!» he repeated when I didn't reply.

«I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IT WAS JUST HER TURN! MAYBE IT WAS MENT TO BE LIKE THAT!» I screamed, it looked like he calmed down. What  
could I do? Scream? Run? Nothing would help, he seemed fit enough to catch me no matter how fast I ran.

«It was all so sudden, she just got killed, just like that. Why would it be any better if this one little girl was dead? What difference would it make?»

«I think I'm gonna go, ok?»

«YOU STAY HERE!» he yelled.

«OKAY, OKAY! I'll stay.»

This was the most frightening moment of my life, every single muscle in my body was frozen.

«Go look out the window, Ellie.»

I did as he said, my feet was working on auto-pilot, and my brain was halfway turned off.

From the window I could see the ocean, the Gillmore Bridge and even our apartment on the other side of the city.

«What can you see on the window?» he asked me, I looked directly at the window now.

«B-bullet ho- bullet holes.»

«Exactly, which means a child got shot here!»

He moved slowly towards me, and put a shivering hand on my shoulder. I tried swallowing the fear, but I just coughed it up again.

«What do you want with me Nigel?» I sobbed, nearly hyperventilating and on the verge of fainting.

I didn't realize until now that I was crying, the little, salty tears were streaming uncontrolably down my face. Was he going to kill me? Was there really no way out?

There were so many people I didn't get to say goodbye to, mom, Sebastian, Gavin, dad, Katherine.

Nigel's breath smelled like Bud Light, if I got out of this alive I swore I would never ever drink again.

«I was told this was my destiny, my final mission before it all ended. This was the quest I was born to finish, the puzzle I was brought up to solve, the goal in my every challenge. I can see it so clearly now. I am just a puppet in a play, not meant for bigger things than this. If I did this I would be rewarded, rewarded with closure. Closure on all my questions, the big and the small ones. The meaning of life, why some get to live and some-», he put his hand over my mouth, there was nowhere to run, I was trapped. «-some get to live, find their soulmates, have children, have a life, a story. I have no story, I just have this mission. This is the highlight, as good as it will ever get, the final sacrifice.»

He was also crying, robotic tears from his soulless eyes.

What purpose did I have? Why would it make a change if I was dead? Why today? Why right now? Why me?

«From the bottom of my heart, I am so sorry, Danielle.»

Before I knew it the knife was already in me, I took my last breaths of life. I could watch him in shock when he drove it through my back eight or nine times, and kept going until he found my heart, and witnessed my own murder through the reflection from the window.


	3. The Watcher: chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. SOME KIND OF JOKE  
_(Some Kind of Joke - Awolnation)_**

**ELLIE/KATHERINE POV**

* * *

Where's Zach Galifianakis when you need him? Oh well, one man wolfpack. I guess I'm just the type of person who can't handle drinking.

What happened? Where was I?

My feet were clearly shivering as I tried getting up, I had to support myself on the desk next to me.

Oh yeah! I was at the old school with Gavin and the others, he ran away to scare me. I must have passed out.

The silhouette of a boy was staring across the classroom, he was way too short to be on the football team.

«Who's there?» I emphasized without hesitating, I felt weird.

«Don't worry» a clearly prepubescent little voice assured, he stepped out of the shadow. He seemed like he was 10-12 years old, the freckled face and dark hair matched the British-prepp-look I guess he was going for with a blue shirt tucked in a navy sweater-west.

«Hey little guy, what are you doing here all alone?»

I had no reason to fear him, he seemed like a nice little boy.

«The question is, what are you doing here all alone?»

Didn't see that coming.

«I'm trying to look for my boyfriend, he's somewhere in this building.»

«He has been looking for you all night, he is so worried about you. Do you want me to help you find him? I'm Kenny, by the way.»

«Sure, Kenny. I'm Danielle, nice to meet you!»

«The pleasure is on my side, it is not every day I see a girl as pretty as you.»

His compliments made me feel slightly better, and nearly made me forget about how suspicious it was that a little kid was strolling around here at night.

I followed him outside to the hallway, he was fast for such a puny body.

«Your boyfriend is right down there, on the first floor.»

«Thanks, Kenny!»

He ran down the stairs like a sprinter, with me struggling to catch my breath as I tagged along. I finally Gavin's voice.

«ELLIE! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!»

«GAVIN! I'm here!»

I felt warm again as he turned around and smiled like I had just been raised from the dead, he put his arms around me and helt me tighter than ever, I finally felt safe again.

«What the hell happened to you?»

Good question, what the hell did happen to me?

«I don't know, I guess I must have passed out! I'm just so happy to see you again!», I really was, my emotions went a bit overboard.

«It's okay, I promise I'll never leave you again!» he assured me.

«Deal! Just ignore the kid, I don't know where he came from!»

Gavin took a step backwards.

«Eh, Ellie? What kid?»

«What are you talking about? He's right behind me!»

«Who?»

«Kenny!»

What was the matter of this? Was Gavin going blind or something? I looked behind me, yupp, Kenny was right there next to the stairs.

«Ellie, _what _happened to you?» he asked again, like I was a maniac, was I? At this point I really didn't know.

Suddenly it all started to fade back to me. I was looking for Gavin, I heard a noise, I went into a classroom, then what?  
There was a person there, Nigel, the weird guy, he was looking out the window.

«Nigel.»

«What about him?»

He grabbed me, pulled of a knife, and? Then what? I was clearly alive so he couldn't have done anything.  
Then why do I remember so clearly him stabbing me in the back?

I hugged Gavin as hard as I could, no, it wasn't possible. Manic tears stained his jacket, I only had one theory.

«What is it? Tell me!»

«I-I think Kenny is dead.»

He tried laughing, like he wanted to believe I was joking.

«But that would mean that he's a ghost, and you can't see ghost because-», he pushed me away, like I was a monster.

«Gavin! Please help me!»

He mumbled some things to himself, «_this isn't true, it's not happening, oh god.»_. If I wasn't a monster already, he certianly made me feel like one.

I must have beaten some kind of record for most tears spilled in one night. My shaky hands tried reaching out to him, telling him I was still the same. He backed away even more.

«DON'T COME NEAR ME!»

«I'M STILL THE SAME, JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I DO- I don't want to be alone!»

His facial expression did all the talking, he was terrified, paralyzed, shocked. He looked at me with so much hatred, I didn't know it was possible to look at someone like that.

«JUST STAY AWAY!»

Those words were still echoing in my mind after he ran away, and I was alone, all alone.

Kenny was gone too, just great! Even the dead hated me.

I didn't know left from right in that moment, all I did was sink down to the floor, and collapse, like one more thought in my head would cause me to explode.

How could this happen to me? And why? What was I gonna do now? Just lie down and die?

There was only one person who could help me.

* * *

I slammed the door to our apartment shut when I got back home, but Elijah didn't notice. I could slam that door off its henches and throw it at him, he still wouldn't notice.

«And where have you been all night, Katerina?» he asked demandingly, without taking his eyes off his paperwork.

«Out.» I answered, since there was no need to go into detail as to where I had been, the honest answer wouldn't make him very happy.

Even though I knew he wouldn't, I was still waiting for him to ask where ''out'' was, but as I suspected, it didn't happen.

«Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?»

Crap, why did I say that?

«I do not need to, and I do not care.» he asserted, those being his words to me that night.

«Fine, then I guess you won't mind sleeping alone tonight!»

I slammed the door again, this time on my way out. I couldn't take another second of this dead marriage.

If Elijah didn't care, I didn't care.

I planned on going back to where I'd spent the rest of my evening, but it didn't seem appropriate to come back begging for more. After all, I still had my pride amidst all this.

Then I heard my phone call, I was guessing it was him, asking me if I wanted to come back, but it wasn't.

Instead, it was Danielle.

«Hey, Ellie! Haven't heard from you in a while.» I responded, smiling from ear to ear as I finally had someone who wanted me, but the joy quickly fled when she didn't answer, «Hello, Ellie? Hellooo?»

Some offsetting murmurs got me concerned, but then she finally replied.

_«Katherine? Hi… it's to hear from you, too.»_

«Uhm, is everything alright?» I asked, causing her to laugh.

_«It's a- a funny story … actually… it's not really funny at all…»  
_  
«Are you high or something? What the hell is going on?!»

_«I was at the abandoned school, so you just know it ended badly.»_

«What happened?!»

_«Kat, I think I sort of got killed.»_

No. No, this couldn't happen. Not tonight.

I took a series of deep breaths, calming down to talk to her.

«Y-you're dead?»

_«I was stabbed to the heart multiple times by a psycho with a knife, then I woke up hours later, suddenly able to see the dead-» _she explained monotone, _«-I know what's happening, but I think I'm sort of in shock now… please help me.»_

«Just calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can.» I assured before she hung up on me.

Think, Kathy, think. What the hell was I supposed to do? I wasn't a people's person! At that point, I wasn't even sure if I was a good person.

But Ellie was my goddaughter, which meant she was my responsibility.

* * *

I was so drained of power when Katherine finally showed up, I tilted my head to see her standing in the door entrance of the gritty classroom.  
Right then, I felt nothing but shame for how easily I'd gotten myself into this mess. But Katherine, as horrible as I knew she was at times, only cared about saving me.

«Oh, Ellie.» she sighed, and ran over to me.

«Please don't be mad.»

«I'm not mad-» she reassured, and sat down on the mossy floor next to me «-your mom won't be, either.»

«I'm so sorry… h-he killed me, I don't know-»

«Ellie, none of this is your fault.»

I could feel the gaping scars on my back, I hadn't noticed until now, when I finally managed to calm down. But it didn't last for long, as Katherine asked me the most dreaded question.

«You know what happens now, right?»

«Yeah…»

She pulled out what had to be one of the most sickening sights of my life, a bag full of blood. As much as it disgusted me, it also looked awfully tempting, making me realize what I was turning into.

«You have to drink it.»

I put my hand over my mouth, appalled by the mere thought. But I could either suck it up, or die as the coward I was.

* * *

My heart dropped everytime the elevator signalized another floor was behind us, all the way up to the ninth floor.

Ellie was barely standing on her own, terrified to hear what her mother would say. She didn't know how long we'd been waiting for this.

«Just stay here, ok? I have to talk with your mother.» I commanded, and I opened the door to their apartment.

«Oh my god, is she here?!» Gwyneth questioned, out of her mind with frustration.

«She's with me, but she's scared to death-» I suddenly realized what I was saying, and regretted the poor choice of metaphor, «-I think she's gonna be alright.»

«Thank god!» she sobbed, and got herself together.

«Do you think we should _them _know?» I asked carefully, and she quickly lost it again.

«No! No, definitely not.» she asserted.

«Are you sure?-», I lowered my voice, «-Not even Klaus?»

«_Especially _not Klaus.»

I sighed at her resistance, but had to go along with her rules.


	4. The Watcher: chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. HOMES, PLACES WE'VE GROWN  
(Don't Panic - Coldplay)**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

So here I was, back at the bus stop, almost two months later.

There was something about being back here that made me oddly more comfortable, the green fire hydrant, the familiar ad for toothpaste across the street, the British soccer pub Sebastian once tried to get into. For the first time in weeks I actually felt normal, now that my life was anything but.

Last night I texted Sebastian that I was coming back to school, and asked if he wanted to meet me here, the only response I got was: _«sure».  
_  
What if he was mad at me for bailing on him for such a long time? Did he understand what I was going through? All my irrational fears sparked up at once, and was centered soully on how Sebastian.

I realized that this was the first time in ages I had actually though of his feelings and our friendship. All this time on my own made me see what a major SOB I had been. Leaving him drowning in the gutter while I focused on "fitting in". My conclusion was that whatever monster I was now, was a thousand times better than the one seeking attention.

He finally showed up, he seemed stressed, or nervous, or both. Now all I had to do was to prepare for a very awkward conversation.

I suddenly noticed his Letterman jacket, the exact type of jacked he swore he would never ever wear. How much had I been missing the last months?

For a while we just stood there, staring at each other, vaguely smiling when we had eye-contact. I couldn't take this anymore, but when one of us opened our mouths, we changed our minds. No rush, we could be quiet for the rest of the year.

«Do you wanna eat me, now?» he asked carefully.

«No, dummy.»

«Ok, then.»

GODDAMMIT! Why did I agree to go to school today? I could have been home, sleeping or watching Disney Channel! I guess I had to jump in it now.

«It's nice weather today, I think it's gonna be snowing next week.»

STUPID, STUPID, STUPID BRAIN!

«Yeah, I heard, on the weather channel.»

«Which one?»

«Channel 48.»

«Cool.»

We both realized how ridiculous we were acting, and Sebastian finally smiled for real.

«I really missed you!»

«I missed you too! I wanted to call, but-», I suddenly realized I didn't have any legit reason not to call at all, «but things have been-»

«Complicated?»

«Very.»

«Look, Ellie, I get it. You've been through a lot, I don't blame you!»

«Really?»

«I swear! Now, let Papa Striker give you a bear hug!»

«I'm still not gonna call you by your pimp name, doofus!»

It was so nice to know we were still friends, Sebastian was the only thing keeping me human, keeping me the person I used to be.

«Now, can we PLEASE talk about the fact that you're a vampire, please?»

«I know, it's a lot to take in, I promise yo-»

«It is just. So. Fucking. AWESOME!»

He hugged me again, I could have sworn the blind woman on the bus stop was staring at us.

Did he seriously think this was cool? Was he trying to make me feel better?

«Seriously?»

«Of course! You're practically a superhero now! You can carry me to school! You can carry my stuff! You can-»

«Enough, master! I'm a... vampire, not your servant!»

He cooled down a little, and got more serious.

«So, what's it like?»

Terrifying, hard, uncontrollable.

«It's not that bad, I'm still the same as was before all of this, I promise!»

«I think you're gonna be fine!»

* * *

Just like I guessed, the first day of school was brutal. The looks people gave me were everything from pity to straight out hate. All I wanted now was to go home and watch re-runs of One Tree Hill or something, or maybe a time machine. Yeah, a time machine would be nice now.

I didn't need school, anyway! I had all the time in the world to do high school!

«Danielle? Do you know if Nigel is coming back?» Dana asked the second I entered the hallway.

«Not now, Dana!» I hushed her away, Dana was even more annoying than I remembered her. As goes for Nigel? Some random chick on Twitter said he admitted himself to some Insane Asylum, probably for the best.

«Ignore the stares, you know the drill.» somebody said to me, then I realized who the high-pitched voice belonged to.

Katie Meyers gave me an ''I know that feel, bro''-look with her characteristic but gorgeous eyes that could barely could be seen under the bangs of her dark, straight hair. She was the president of the school's vamp-club, I swore to god I would never have to join a club like that, and I'm sticking to that promise.

«You're Danielle, right?» she asked in her normal high pitched voice that gave her the nickname ''babymouth'' throughout grade nine.

«That's me.» I answered as politely as I could, even though all I really wanted to was run away from her.

«Katie Meyers-» she stated, reaching out a hand for me to shake like it was a business meeting, «-Captain of the girls' soccer team, head of the school newspaper, VP of the student council, head of the homecoming committee and president of the-»

«Vamp club, I know.» I interrupted.

«And who are you?» Katie asked Sebastian who suddenly popped up by my side.

«Sebastian, one of the mortals.» he smiled jokingly, but she didn't seem to get it.

«Did you just offend me for being a vampire?»

I knew Sebastian wouldn't manage to save himself from this disaster, so I dived back into the conversation.

«He's just referring to all your after school activities! You sure keep yourself busy!»

«Well, of course! Being in the same life state as you and me requires focus on the more… pleasant sides of life!»

«Uhm… our life state?»

«What I'm trying to say is that I know what you're going through, and the club is always here if you need someone to talk to!»

I never thought Katie would be such a nice girl, she was always such a stone cold, no-funny-business careface to all the other kids, maybe she was nicer to her own kind. Oh god, that meant that _I _was her kind.

«Sure, Katie. But I think I'll be fine!»

«That's ok! We all think so in the start!»

«What are yo-»

«Bye now!»

Sebastian and I shared a confused look as Katie ran along to catch up with her busy life.

«That was….»

«Weird? That's not even half of it.»

I unlocked my locker and grabbed the heavy history books for first period.

«Ehm, Ellie?» Sebastian hinted.

I had a look across the hallway, only to find Lexie and Gavin talking on the other side, I was guessing it was that he wanted to talk about.

«It's fine, Sebastian! Gavin is in the past now!»

«But-»

«I mean: If he wants to move on from me to Hexy Lexie that's alright by me!»

«Ell-»

«She's a whore, anyway! She's just gonna break his stupid little heart!»

«Ellie, that's-»

«Morning, Sexy!»

I immediately dropped my books on the floor when I heard those words come out of Lexie's mouth, and when said mouth started kissing Sebastian. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

«Oh, hi Ellie!» she said sweetly when she got her tongue out of his mouth, that was it, Sebastian would never ever _ever _get a sip of my drinks _ever _again.

«Lexieeee!» I commented, hinting at Sebastian.

«It's so great to see you back from… wherever you were!»

«Let's not kill anyone now!» she added, patting me on my shoulder.

Oh, I'm planning it.

«Ehrm, are you two… together?» I asked, hoping they'd be like: «No! This is the new way of greeting people! You must've missed the memo!»

But instead Lexie said something I'd only been picturing in my worst nightmares.

«Yes we aaaare, hon! And we're just sooo happy!»

She kissed him once more, I had to work hard not to puke up my breakfast.

«I gotta run! Cheer practice!»

When she was gone, my jaw was practically on the floor.

«Hey, hon! Can you please tell me why you're with…with… that?»

«Listen: Lexie is actually pretty cool, you just have to get to know her!» Sebastian explained.

«Yeah! A wolf always looks like a cute dog, before it _bites _you!»

«Lexie is _not _a wolf!»

«Yes she is! And you're the oblivious sheep!»

«She's actually helped me through some pretty tough stuff while you were gone!»

«What though stuff?»

Sebastian took a little break, he had a hard time telling me this.

«My parents are splitting up.» he revealed.

I never would've expected that, Stella and Ritchie Striker always seemed like the happiest power couple ever! She was a fashion designer and he was the town's soccer champion.

«What? Oh my god, Sebastian, I didn't know!»

«Yeah, cause you've been gone. You didn't see it when dad decided to move in with a guy named Hammilton!»

Wait, was Ritchie Striker gay? That puts so many things into perspective!

«I am so sorry! I should've been there for you.»

«No, it's fine. You clearly had bigger problems than me, that's why Lexie was there for me.»

Was it possible to feel this guilty? While I was out thinking I was the unluckiest person alive, Sebastian was going through this without me?

«Are you ok?»

«I guess. I'm living with my mom now, she's a mess, but she'll be alright.» he mumbled, if I knew Stella right (and I did), she was swallowing chocolates and ice cream like a black hole, while watching those Spanish soap-operas.

«Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?»

«I'm not mad at you, Ellie, I just really needed you here.»

«Seriously, I'll do _anything!_» I assured him.

«Anything?»

«Anything!»

It took him a while to come up with the perfect payment, but then he pulled out an invitation from his pockets.

«My mom is dragging me to this gala at the Bridgeport boarding house, will you be my date?»

«Your date? What about Lexie?»

«Lexie has cheer practice all night. It'll be so awesome! There's gonna be so many important people there! And the mayor and the Originals!» he announced, excited like a little boy on Christmas Eve.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I want to spend my evening looking at snotty vampires? No. Did I want to make Sebastian happier? Yes. Did I want to make him happier with something Lexie couldn't do? Hell yes.

«It'll be so much fun! We can eat expensive finger food and point and laugh at poorly dressed socialites!»

«I'll ask my mom.»

«OH MY GOD! This is going to be so epic!» he borderline yelled, some freshmen passing us gave us some mean looks, like we couldn't beat them up if we wanted to.

«Oh, and one last thing.»

«What?»

Sebastian had a look at my Uggs.

«If you wear those shoes tonight, you're not riding with us.»

First I thought he was joking, but he was dead serious.

«Alright Tim Gunn, sheesh.»


	5. The Watcher: chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5. DANCE TO ANOTHER TUNE**  
**_(Dance To Another Tune - First Aid Kit)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Ellie first thought she'd hate having to attend a party like this, but just the feeling og leaving the apartment to be social turned out to be extremely tempting.

«Hey mom?»

«What's up, Honey?»

Ellie sat down on the couch with her mother, she had no idea how to ask her about this, after all, the last party she asked for permission to didn't end that well.

«What did you want to talk about?» Gwyneth asked again.

«Did you know Sebastian's parents are splitting up?» Ellie informed awkwardly, in an attempt of a conversation starter.

«I kind of figured after I got Stella's invites to girls-night.»

«Why didn't you tell me?»

«You sort of had other things think about.»

«I guess you're right.»

Gwyneth always knew when something was up with her daughter, so it wasn't hard to tell that Stella wasn't the thing she wanted to talk about.

«Alright, spill it. What's up?» she asked her.

Ellie took her time to answer, having no idea what to ask.

«There's this gala thingie at the boarding house that Sebastian invited me to... do you think I can go?»

«Like a date?»

«Eeew! God no! Sebastian is with Lexie Wordy!»

«Well, she's totally wrong for him! She's a total whore!»

«Mom?»

«Yes?»

«The party, mom, can I go?»

«Right! Is Stella going to be there?»

«I think so.»

«And you're not going to talk to people you know can kill you in a heartbeat?»

«Definitely not! ...again.»

«Then you can go.»

«Wow, really?»

Ellie was baffled by her mother's acceptance, it almost seemed like she was trying to make up for something.

«You've been through so much lately, you deserve it!»

«Thank you so much mom! I promise it's not going to end like the last one!»

«It better, you only have one life left!» Gwyneth teased as Ellie looked at the time.

«Well, I better start getting ready!» she rushed and ran to the bathroom.

Gwyneth held her breath until she heard the shower go on, and she immediately dialed the number to her best friend.

«Hey, Kat? I need your help.»

_«What is it, Gwyn?»  
_  
«My fifteen-year-old daughter is going to the gala at the boarding house tonight, need I say more?»  
_  
«How the hell could you give her permission to that?»_

«I was hoping you'd be there to look after her!»

_«You're lucky I am.»  
_  
«Great! You know what to do, right?»  
_  
«I won't let her get close to them.»  
_  
«That's my girl!»  
_  
«I have to go now, talk to you later.»  
_  
Katherine hung up, Gwyneth could take a deep breath, but all she could think about was if things played out in the worst-case-scenario, like they always did.

* * *

Katherine hung up the phone and got out of bed, picked up her clothes from the floor and started getting dressed.

«Leaving so soon?»

«I have to get ready for tonight, if Elijah grows suspicious, I'm in big trouble.» she muttered, annoyed by the smug tone of his.

«That old man is more oblivious than you can imagine! Believe me, I've known him longer than you.»

Katherine gave him the stinkeye, like she needed the reminder.

«Don't talk about my husband like that!» she warned him.

«If you're going to defend his honor like that, why are you here with me?»

«Because he no longer cares for me, I can do whatever I want.»

«Aaah, yes! it would be a real shame if Katherine Pierce wasn't adored every second of ever day! And you chose to be with me? I have to say that I'm honored!»

«Don't get too cocky, I just picked you because I know you have no moral standards.»

«I have morals!»

She put on her top and started looking for her shoes, she found one of them behind the dresser, how did it get there?

«Please, why would agree to hurt Elijah like this?»

He got up and handed her the other shoe, which for some reason was under the bed.

«I love my brother, but what he doesn't know-», Kol went over to Katherine and kissed her, «-won't hurt him.»

She pulled herself away from him, she told him from day one that she wasn't interested in him like that.

Katherine slammed the door to his apartment, and got in the empty elevator. At least it was empty when she opened it.

«Having fun?» I joked, causing her to jump.

«I told you, never sneak up on me!»

«But it's so much fun!»

Katherine didn't look happy to see me, in most cases she wasn't.

«If you're here to give me some big lesson on why adultery isn't the right thing to do, you're wasting your time.»

«You're going to have to learn that by yourself, Kathy, I'm just here for my own amusement.

«Oh yeah?»

I winked at her so she would be even more intrigued, I loved my job!

«You should really get going to this party. It's gonna be a good one, I can tell you that much.»

* * *

When Ellie and Sebastian got to the party, there were some mixed emotions taking place: Ellie was smug that Lexie couldn't be there, Sebastian was regretting not taking his autograph book with him, and Stella was wondering how many single guys there would be there and how many of them were gay.

«Alright kids, be careful, and _don't _look for me, ok?»

That was the last thing Stella said to them that night. When I think about it, no one really saw her until the next morning.

«Is she always like this, now?» Ellie asked as she watched Sebastian's light-hearted mother bounce away.

«You have no idea.» he implied.

The Bridgeport boarding house used to be a place for rich people to spend the night when they were visiting the city, now it was a place for high-class gatherings.

It was built in marble with big, open doors on the front, and high columns holding the flat roof. Rumor has it that the mayor kidnapped Antoni Gaudi for him to design it, by the looks of the professional design, it wasn't the worst theory.

On the inside you were met by two pretentious staircases and a fountain, the entrance led to the two main rooms, the ballroom and a bar for live music. It was designed for events like this, also to make the middle-class people feel like worthless ants. Ellie thought they were doing a pretty good job on the last one, as qaqshe felt like she really didn't fit in.

«Don't look so uncomfortable!» Sebastian whispered.

«I can't help it, everyone here looks like a gazillion bucks!»

«Relax! They're just normal people like you and- HOLY SHIT THAT'S JULIAN MARTINOVIC!»

And so Ellie was left alone while Sebastian was chasing down his icon.

She took the time to scan through the crowd to see who were there. There wasn't really that much diversity there, it only varied from local rich people to international rich people.

She knew some of them: Bank owners, that guy who made Twinkies, half the cast of Dawson's Creek, John Stamos, Michael Bloomberg, Bob Dylan and she could've sworn she saw Frank Sinatra somewhere. Overall: people you'd expect to see at an event like this (Frank Sinatra wouldn't be the first dead person to show up at a party in this city).

Her heart got so much lighter when she saw Katherine there.

«Thank god! Someone I know!» she greeted her relieved.

«Ellie! Your mom told you'd be here. How are you doing?»

«Oh, you know me, eating humus with Rick Perry.»

«And by that you mean-»

«Standing in a corner pretending I'm a fern, yes.»

«Where's your friend?»

«He's running around here somewhere, chasing after movie stars.»

Katherine looked a little worried, to Ellie's concern, she didn't know why it was so dangerous for her to be here.

«You shouldn't be walking around alone, some of these people aren't very nice, you know.» Katherine warned.

«What are they gonna do? Smother me with cheese and crackers?» Ellie jokingly teased. Katherine laughed, pretending like it wasn't such a big deal.

Sebastian finally came back, he showed Ellie her arm covered with an unreadable signature.

«Julian Martinovic touched me! He really touched me!» he borderline cried.

«That's great, Striker. just never say that out loud again, ever!»

* * *

Katherine stopped being so concerned when she saw that Ellie was with Sebastian, so she went back to Elijah. He was busy talking to some Japanese businessmen, and wasn't very happy when his wife came to greet him.

«What?» he barked.

«I need to talk to you.»

Elijah said goodbye to the Japs and followed Katherine over to the bar, where Bob Dylan was playing one of his old hits.

«I was in the middle of a very interesting converstation, what is so important, Katerina?!»

«You see that girl over there?» Katherine asked and pointed out Ellie in the crowd, holding a glass of champagne and laughing at the other guests with her friend.

«The one with the red hair?»

«Do you know who that is?»

«Should I?»

«Yes, you should.» Katherine assured, she then went on to tell him just why she was so important.

«...And you have to promise not to ambush her tonight, she's been through a lot lately and you and your_ family_ is the last thing she needs.»

Elijah grabbed his wife's arm with a tight grip.

«You don't get to tell me what to do, Katerina.» he intimidated with an annoyingly calm voice.

«What do you mean?»

He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

«I know everything about you and my brother.»

Katherine froze completely as she realized her biggest fear just came true. But she had to play it cool, Elijah couldn't make a scene at his own party.

«I don't know what you're talking about.» she tried defending innocently, his grip got even harder.

«You know exactly what I am talking about, bitch. And I will make sure you end up miserable.» he whispered. Then he let go, and went back to his guests.

Katherine's heart was beating incredibly fast, she hadn't been this scared for a long time. Then all that fear turned to anger, and she went to look for Kol.

As she thought, he was flirting with Madeline Sinclair, the slutty news anchor.

Kat pushed Madeline away so her drink was spilled all over her napkin of a dress.

«BITCH!» she yelled before she went to wash it off.

«What's the matter, Darling?» Kol asked her obliviously.

«You know exactly what the matter is! You told Elijah about… _us!_» Katherine explained.

«Oh, was what supposed to stay a secret? I am afraid I didn't get the terms and conditions!» he teased.

Katherine looked around to see if anyone was watching before she slapped his as hard as she could, not that he got hurt by it.

«Why did you do that?!» she asked furiously.

«Why wouldn't I tell my dear brother what his wife is doing behind his back?»

«Because he is going to _kill _me! That's why, Kol!»

«That's a little melodramatic, even for you, Kathy.»

«Besides-» he added, «-you are the one who decided to cheat on him, I just helped!»

Katherine threw her drink in his face and stomped outside.

The gardens outside of the boarding house was maybe even more beautiful than the building itself, with trees and bushes from all over the world. Katherine leaned towards a Scandinavian pine tree and dialed Gwyneth's number.

* * *

Ellie was impressed by the musical numbers of the evening, but she was a little disappointed that Sinatra didn't show up.

All the people and the lack of air made her want to go somewhere more private, so she decided to go check out the second floor. It was seemingly empty at the moment, maybe because most people were downstairs listening to Bruce Springsteen and that dwarf from that Netflix show.

* * *

«I just don't know what to do, Gwyn, what if he wants a divorce?!»  
_  
«Is that really a bad thing? You're so unhappy!»  
_  
«But maybe if we talk about things-»  
_  
«Things won't change! Believe me, I know a thing or two about that area, remember?»  
_  
«I guess that's why I'm calling you.»

_«But… Kol? Really? You couldn't find any less obnoxious guy?»  
_  
«You're not any better, Gwyn.»

_«….. I guess.»_

* * *

It came as a surprise to Ellie to see that the painter of the pretty painting was no other than Adolf Hitler, seriously, how did the city even get this?

She didn't know which corridor she was in, but she couldn't hear the party anymore, so she guessed her terrible directions had strook again. And of course she wouldn't end up in wonderland this time, either.

* * *

_«You have to be honest with yourself, do you like Kol?»_

«NO! Or, I don't know, he just has a way of getting under my skin.»

_«That usually means something, Kat.»_

«But I don't want it to!»

_«Well, nobody does!»_

* * *

Ellie jumped when she heard footsteps coming her way, she tried to keep from finding out who it was by walking down the corridor, but she just reached a window.

No, she had to calm down, it's not like everyone here were serial killers! She had to forget about Nigel.

She was shocked to find Elijah standing there, and he did not look happy.

Ellie was frozen where she stood, was it best to just run away? No, she didn't even know if he was going to hurt her.

«I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be here, I-»

«What's your name?» Elijah asked demandingly.

«Danielle, Danielle Osbourne.» she replied politely, she didn't want to seem scared, but that ship sailed a long time ago, Elijah could hear her heart beat like an African tribal ceremomy.

«What are you doing here?»

«I-I'm a guest here.»

He took a step towards her, she tried taking a step back, but she just hit the wall.

* * *

«Elijah hasn't seen like himself lately, it's like he's a completely different person.»  
_  
«People change, Kat.»  
_  
«No, not Elijah! He's stayed the same for a thousand years, I refuse to believe that he can just change like that over a few months.»  
_  
«And you're sure you're not overreacting?»  
_  
«I don't know, I don't know anything, anymore!»  
_  
«It's alright, you're gonna get through this.»_

«I guess you're right.»  
_  
«Hey, while you're here, how's Danielle?»  
_  
«What?»  
_  
«Yeah where is she?»_

«I gotta go, Gwyn!»  
_  
«Wait, Kath-»  
_  
Katherine ran as fast as she could on high heels back to the party, first she went to see if she was by the bar, nope. She wasn't in the ballroom, either. She was quick to grab Sebastian when she saw him.

«Hey, Katherine... where's Ellie?» he asked.

«I don't know, I thought she was with you!»

«Sorry, I haven't seen her for a while.»

She let go of him and ran up the stairs, there was no one there. She tried focusing her hearing.  
_  
«PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!»_

Katherine could recognize Ellie's voice anywhere, and went after the sound, it led her through the corridors, until she reached the end. That's where she found Elijah holding her up against the wall.

«LET GO OF HER!» she yelled at him.

Elijah held her like that for a while, but eventually he threw her in the corner. and looked at his wife.

«WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!» she yelled.

But he didn't answer, he just left.

Katherine helped Ellie get back on her feet, she was shivering like hell.

«Are you ok?» she asked.

«Why did he do that? I thought he was your husband!» Ellie cried.

«I don't know, Sweetie! I don't think he's himself. What did he do?»

«H-he was going to kill me! He said he was going to do it!»

Katherine hugged her goddaughter, if she had just looked after her, this wouldn't have happened.

«We're gonna get you home, ok?»

«Ok.»


	6. The Watcher: chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6. THE DOG DAYS ARE OVER**  
_**(Dog Days - Florence + the Machine)**_

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Did… the Watcher say anything else?»

«Nothing but a spoonful of bullshit, like always.»

«Why am I surprised?» Gwyneth asked herself, and jumped in her seat as the door to Ellie's bedroom opened.

«Heeeey girl!» I greeted when she finally came out from her room for the first time since last night.

She had massive bags under her reddish eyes, twitching as the windows exposed her to some unwanted sunlight. She removed the hood drawn over her head, and put her red hair up in a bun, with her hands still slightly shaking.

«Hi, Katherine.» she mumbled, and went to grab a cup of much needed coffee.

«How are you feeling today?» Gwyneth asked her daughter, in an attempt to catch up with her emotions.

«I'm fine, I'm just trying to make sense out of it.»

«What do you mean?» I added into the conversation, where it turned out I wasn't wanted.

«Maybe it has something to do with the fact that your _husband_ tried to kill me last night for no apparent reason-» she scolded, «-That's unless you have some sort of explanation for me.»

Me and Gwyneth exchanged a look, desperate to cover up the fact that Ellie had already realized: we were hiding something.

«He hasn't been himself lately.» I mumbled, as the only half-ass explanation I could come up with.

«No! When people are ''not themselves'', they buy a ferrari or take up birdwatching, not attempt murder.»

«For a vampire, you sure are delusional.»

«I'm not joking around, Katherine!»

«Hey, Katherine was the one who saved you, don't be mad at her!» Gwyneth objected, throwing on a stricter tone, warning Ellie to calm down.

«So you guys don't know jack shit?»

«Not a clue.» I reassured.

«Sorry then…» she mumbled, and started getting ready for school.

Fifteen minutes later, I listened closely to hear the moment the elevator hit the ground, and I was sure Ellie couldn't hear us.

«Aaaaaand she's gone-» I declared as Gwyneth poured her thrid cup of coffee with a shot of vodka, «-Are you sure you should-»

«When your daughter gets attacked by Originals, you can tell me what to do.» she scolded.

«Got it.»

«I still can't believe you let her out of your sight! You knew what could've happened!»

«You're the one who let her go!»

«Right… sorry…» she mumbled, ashamed of her lousy decision-making.

«Ellie's a smart girl, she's gotta be on to something.»

«She gets that from someone…»

She hadn't even brought _that _up in years, forcing me to think the revalation wasn't far into the future.

It was safe to say that Ellie looked more like her mother, with Gwyneth still maintaing her youthful face after thirty-six years, and curly, blond hair thrown down on her shoulders in waves.

«Don't you think we should just tell her before she finds out from elsewhere?» I suggested.

«NO!» she protested, in a hurry to end the conversation.

«Gwyneth, she's not a kid anymore.»

«It doesn't matter! I'll just wait till it's crucial.»

«Are you sure that's a good idea?»

«I'm her mother, it's my decision.»

* * *

There were only a few people who I could trust with this, and by now I was having trouble trusting those bastards. But if someone knew what was up with Elijah, it had to be his family.

And the Mikaelson's gave the cliché ''crappy-in-laws'' a whole new meaning.

Since I really didn't feel like talking to Kol, I went over to Klaus. Knocking on his door reminded me of a similar situation many years ago, luckily he was fully dressed this time.

«What are you doing here?» Rebekah asked, not that I had any idea why she was here.

«I need to talk to your big brother, Bekah.»

Klaus wasn't too happy to see me, either.

«In private.» I added.

«And what's so important you can't tell the both of us?»

Rebekah was by far the most annoying person I knew.

«Fine, since you're both here-», I went inside the door without any further invitation, «-have any of you noticed anything strange about Elijah, lately?»

They shared a quick look.

«Nope.» Klaus replied.

«Are you sure?»

«We're his family, if anything was going on with him, we would know!» Rebekah snarled catty.

«I'm his wife!»

Klaus laughed a little.

«Kol is telling us that you're not that serious about that role.»

Of course! He told everyone!

«You're not the person to judge, Klaus.»

«What's that supposed to mean?»

I then realized I had something on him.

«I don't know, maybe I should ask my friend, Gwyneth-», his face turned pale white, «-or maybe Danielle! Which actually has something to do with what I need to talk to you about!»

«Rebekah, leave.» he demanded.

«But-»

«I said leave.»

Bex didn't like it, but like a shameful dog, she did what her brother told her to, finally it was only me and him.

«What do you know about that?» he quickly demanded to know, it felt great to have the power for once.

«I know everything!»

Klaus grabbed my throat and held me dangling in the air.

«What are you gonna do? Kill me? Cause I'm not sure if Gwyneth would like you if you killed her best friend!» I teased him, and he let me go. I had clearly found his weak point.

«What does that have to do with Elijah?»

«Danielle, he attacked her last night.»

Klaus tried putting on a straight face, but I could see right through him.

«And?» he said, trying to sound like he didn't care.

«Don't you think it's weird that he would make a rule for vampires not to go crazy, and then do it himself?»

«So? He was having a bad day! Maybe because he found out you cheated on him with his brother!»

I tried hiding my despise for him by laughing.

«It would be a shame if your dirty little secret got out, right?»

«You wouldn't.»

«Help me find out what's up with Elijah, and my lips are sealed!» I offered, he didn't hesitate when he came with his answer.

«Deal. What do you need me to do?»

«I need you to talk to him, he's been shutting me out for… obvious reasons.»

«Alright, but I can guarantee you that there is nothing wrong with him.»

«We'll see about that!»


	7. The Watcher: chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7. OFF TO THE RACES  
****_(Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Stop it.» Sebastian commanded as the waiter took their menues at their favorite, Indian restaurant.

«Stop what?»

«Stop worrying about Elijah.»

Ellie took a hint, pulled the hood of her sweater off her head, and re-opened the curtains she'd drawn.

«You're right, this is borderline ridiculous.» she acknowledged.

«No, ridiculous was when you refused to attend Spanish class cause your seat was by the window. You crossed the border and now you live in Absurdville.»

«I need to share something with you, and I need you to swear not to tell _anyone _about it.» Elli revealed, leaning over the table to confide her secrets.

«Fine, I swear!»

«That's not good enough.»

«I swear on my unborn grandchildren.»

«Not good enough!»

«I swear on… Star Wars!»

«Getting closer…»

«Alright! I swear on the Back To The Future franchise.»

Ellie shook his hand on it, and leaned closer to tell him what was on her mind.

«There's a reason why Elijah attacked me, and mom and Katherine knows what it is.» she admitted.

«Did they say anything specifically?»

«No, at least not to my face, but I overheard them. When they thought I'd left for school this morning, they were talking about it, how there was something I needed to know that they couldn't tell me about.»

They were both on silent-mode for a while, with Ellie re-evaluating the whole situation, and Sebastian memorizing what to write down in his diary- sorry, his ''manly journal''.

_«Keep the change ya filthy animal» _Sebastian's phone yelled, signalizing a text from Lexie.  
_  
_«Hey, nice SMS tone for your girlfriend.» Ellie remarked, forgetting all about their conversation.

«I forgot changing it to something more fitting for her.»

«In that case, you can just keep it!»

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her hostility, and looked at his message.

«What crisis is she ranting about now?» she asked.

«She thinks April Young is trying to spoil her chances at becoming homecoming queen.»

«Isn't April Young in Junior High?»

«That's what I'm trying to tell her.»

Raj came with their drinks, he was a little extra uncareful when he handed Ellie her soda, but she barely even took notice of it.

«I don't understand what you see in her!» she admitted.

«I don't really understand it either, she's just so… cool and normal when we're alone. It's like she's a completely different person when it's just the two of us.» he explained.

«I guess that's love!» Ellie muttered, not because she actually thought what Lexbastian was going to last, but because she didn't want this conversation to last.

«Have you thought about what happened with you and-», Sebastian lowered his voice, «-Elijah last night?»

«It's the only thing I can think about, but I can't seem to make sense out of it.»

«Have you talked to Katherine about it?»

«I've tried, but she's just shutting me out.»

«That blows!»

«Big time.»

* * *

Klaus couldn't believe how easy it was to access Elijah's apartment, but here he was.

There was nothing unusual about the place, it was the same as any other day he had been there.

He could see some files lying on his desk, that seemed like a good place to start.

Most of it was paperwork and political stuff, among them were the details to the vampire-regulations, but nothing special. But on a post-it there were some phone numbers scribbled down, and not in Elijah's usual classy handwriting, this was messy and almost unreadable.

Klaus grabbed his phone to dial one of the numbers, but he heard the door open.

«Who's there?» Elijah's voice shouted.

Klaus figured he could just be casual, and pretend like it was totally normal for him to be there unattended.

«It's just me!» he announced carelessly.

«What are you doing here, Niklaus?»

«I just wanted to visit my big brother!» he lied, something he was fairly good at. Usually, Elijah would see straight through him, but not this time.

«Well, it is good that you are here, I need your help.»

«For what?»

«I need to obtain the white oak stake, and you know where it is.» he explained.

«Why do you need that?»

«It's just for safe keeping, nothing special.»

Klaus put on a fake smile, Elijah, him and the others all knew the location of the stake, why would he need him for that?

He realized Katherine was right, he wasn't himself, but he had to pretend like everything was alright.

«Alright then, go get it! You know where it is!» Klaus claimed, and Elijah became silent.

«Of course.» he eventually smiled stressed.

«Well, I have to go now, but it was good seeing you, _brother_.»

Klaus left in a hurry, and called Katherine the second he left the building.

«You were right, there's something wrong with him.» he admitted when she answered.

_«What made you change your mind?»_

«He aksed me for the location of the white oak stake, he said it was for ''safe keeping''.»

_«And?»_

«And Elijah knows damn good and well where it is. He isn't himself.»

_«So, what do we do now?»_

«...I think I have a plan.»

* * *

«Something wrong?» Sebastian asked as Ellie spit her food on a napkin.

«It tastes like cult of chillies committed mass-suicide!» she complained, and bit her tongue to numb the heat.

«I say we find another Indian place before you get killed-», he stopped right after he saw the irony, «-Sorry, buddy.»

«It's fine, I-»

_«Keep the change ya filthy animal»_

«-Ok, seriously?!»

Sebastian grabbed his phone and read the melodramatic message from Lexie.

«Apparently April Young is a Mexican, Lebanese whore from Bali who sucks the principal's… you know.»

«That doesn't make any sense!»

«It's Lexie's rumor, it doesn't have to make sense.»

Ellie shook her her head discretely, still not able to see what Sebastian saw in Hexy Lexie.

«Does she even know what Lebanese is?»

«I think she thinks it's a skin disease or something.»

«That girl…»

«I'm just going to ignore her until she comes to her senses!»

Finally! Something reasonable coming out of his mouth.

«Good for you!» Ellie cheered, and toased with the drops of beverage she had left.

«Yeah! I'm a man!»

And he continued being a man for about five minutes.

_«Keep the change ya filthy animal»_

«Keep the change ya filthy animal»

«Keep the change ya filthy animal»

«Keep the change ya filthy animal»

«Just... ANSWER her!» Ellie yelled, and she who thought she'd never get tired of Home Alone.

«She wants me to come over and support her.» Sebastian mumbled, scared she'd freak even more.

Ellie was hesitant, but if that would shut Lexie up, it was probably the best thing to do.

«Alright, go!»

«Thanks, Bud!»

* * *

Katherine sat down with Gwyneth to tell her what Klaus found out, who was on her third drink for the evening.

«Did you get any details about Klaus' brilliant plan to stop him?» Gwyneth asked, scratching her glass everytime she said his name.

«He didn't say anything about it, classic Klaus, you know.» Katherine sighed, ripped the glass of wine from her, and had a sip for herself.

«And what are we supposed to do in the meantime, huh?! Just wait for evil Elijah to strike again?»

«I'm sorry, Gwyn, we have a choice.»

«Did he say anything else?»

«Like what?» Katherine asked, reluctant to think Gwyneth still interested in what Klaus had to say.

«Like… you know…»

Aaaand there it was.

«I'd hate to break it to you, Gwyneth, but did you ever expect _Klaus _of all people to wait so long?»

«You just don't know him like I do!» she muttered, and took the glass back.

«Know him? You haven't talked to him for years!»

«Fine! You're probably right, anyway.» Gwyneth surrendered, followed by an awkward silence. She eventually praised the lord when her daughter called.

«Hey, what's up?»

_«Long story short: I need someone to pick me up, any volunteers?_

«Sorry, sweetie, but I've been drinking tonight.»

_«Drinking? Why?»_

«I'm an adult, I don't need a reason!»

_«Well, sorry...»_

«I'm just a little stressed, no worries. I'm sure Katherine can pick you up.» she suggested, but Ellie didn't answer.

«Ellie, are you there?!»

She could hear someone taking over the phone, followed by a heavy breath that made her heart stop.

_«I'm so sorry to say this-» _Elijah declared, _«-But Danielle won't be home tonight.»_

Katherine leaped for the phone once she heard who spoke, but he had already hung up.

With Gwyneth just standing there in shock, Katherine hurried to call Klaus.

«KLAUS, LISTEN!-» she yelled, and calmed down to handle the situation better, «-Elijah… h-he took Danielle.»

_«Where are they?» _Klaus asked, not too worried about the result of this.  
_  
_She was so thankful for Gwyneth's paranoid parenting when she opened her tracker-app, and found Ellie's location.

«They're heading for the witch burial site outside of town! HURRY!»

Klaus hung up on her, and headed over there, leaving Katherine responsible of the other other disaster.

«She's gonna die.» Gwyneth silently uttered, still not able to move.

«Klaus will save her, I know so!» Katherine claimed, and tried getting her to sit down.

«How can you be so sure?» she cried, furious that there was nothing she could do.

«I'm just picturing him as the guy _you _think he is.»

* * *

Ellie was all tied up when she came back to life, she could feel the burning stings from the ropes covered with vervain. She opened her eyes, and could recognize the place, it was an ancient burial site, holy for all witches. The only place in town the witches considered to be of value because of all the spirits resting underneath her feet.

Her ninth grade teacher took her class there as a field trip once last year. Lee Stonesteen almost knocked over the pole she was now tied up to, and the teacher gave them all an hour-long speech on how holy it was.

She didn't like this place back then, and she surely didn't like it any more now that she was sure she was probably going to die there.

Her mind wasn't thinking very clearly, she was halfway asleep, maybe because Elijah snapped her neck when he kidnapped her, so technically she woke up from the dead.

Elijah, what did he want with her?

She looked around to see if he was there, yepp, he was flaunting around with some matches. She didn't even want to think about what he was going to do with those.

«You're awake, good.» he mumbled when he noticed her.

He brought one of the matches with him, and dragged it over one of the rocks by the pole. It was so close to her face, she could feel the fragile flame's warmth.  
She was about to ask him why he was doing this, but then she realized her mouth was tied up with even more vervain. She must've ignored the pain earlier, maybe it was too much to focus on.

«You are a very special girl-» Elijah acknowledged, though Ellie had any idea what he meant, «-And that is why I can't let you live.»

She wanted to scream, but there was no use, her tongue felt like it was burning up by all the vervain.

«Don't worry, it won't hurt. The fire will consume you, and burn you to death like every monster deserves to.» he explained, his voice was as calm as ever, which made it even more terrifying to listen to.

Ellie was in a coma-like condition, and everything around her was confusing. That way, she didn't quite understand what happened next.

But Klaus showed up, with the white oak stake, ambushed Elijah and drove it through his heart.

Usually, when an Original died, a they'd burn up. But Elijah didn't die, the demon inside him did.

Ellie could see a cloud of smoke flowing up, into the air, and then vanish as Elijah laid there unconscious.

Klaus easily ripped the ropes apart, and Ellie quickly became more aware of her circumstances, and got up with unsteady feet.

«Run.» Klaus commanded, not even looking at her.

«Wha-»

«RUN!»

She did what he said, and ran as fast as she could back home.

* * *

Katherine had just gotten the call from Klaus, telling her that Elijah was back to his old self, and Ellie was alright.

«Ellie's fine! Everything's fine!» she informed Gwyneth with a smile, who'd been sitting by the kitchen table like she was made from concrete for the past hour.  
«Thank god!» she breathed out, almost broke down in tears.

Katherine sat down, and put her arms around her troubled friend.

«Elijah was possessed, we think it's the witches.» she explained.

«So... What happens now?»

«We're not sure how much they know about Danielle, just that she's not safe anymore-», she looked her best friend in the eyes, «-but she's safer if she's here, at least for now.»

«What are you trying to say?»

«It's not safe for you, Gwyn. You're the only family she has, if they know something's up, they'll come for you… I think it's time you leave the city.»

Gwyneth got up and cursed frustrately.

«No way in hell, Katherine! I _cannot _leave my daughter!» she protested as she slowly realized it was the right thing to do.

«Trust me on this one, Gwyn. It's what's best for both of you.» Katherine reassured.

«...What are we supposed to tell her?»

«Let me handle that, ok? Now you have to pack and leave as fast as you can. Get down to the bus station, and take the next bus to as far aways as possible»

«Are you sure?»

«If you want her to stay safe, you have to get out… now.»

Gwyneth nodded, gave Katherine one last hug, and got ready to leave. Meanwhile, the godmother of a _very _confused girl buried her face in her palms, unable to figure out what to say.

* * *

The hours felt like days after Ellie got home, she wasn't able to talk about anything that happened (which was understandable), and she'd been lying in bed all morning.

Gwyneth had successfully managed to get out of town, and kept Katherine posted on where she was.

The silence was killing her, so eventually she just went to see what Ellie was doing. She opened the door to her bedroom, and saw her staring at the ceiling with expressionless eyes.

«Hi.» Katherine mumbled, as the only thing she could come up with. Ellie looked at her for a second, before she went back to studying the ceiling.

«Hi.»  
«How are you doing?» Katherine asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

«I don't know… I'm alive, a real luxury for me these days.»

«Do you want to talk about what happened?»

Ellie took a long pause, trying to recall everything that happened.

«Why, Katherine? _Why_ does this keep happening?-» she asked, with her eyes tearing up, «-What's wrong with me?»

«Nothing is wrong with you, honey! Elijah just… he just wasn't himself.

«Yeah, I got that when a demon came prancing out of him.» Ellie snarled, and laid to the other side of the bed.

«Then you know that he didn't mean to hurt you.»

«I know that _he _didn't want to hurt me, but why would whatever taking control of him want to? Why am I so special that they feel the need to kill me every chance that they get?»

Katherine knew the answer to that, but telling her that wasn't the right thing to do, not now.

«I don't know-»

«Stop playing stupid, Katherine, I know there's something you're not telling me.» Ellie asserted.

«If I knew anything, I'd tell you!» she defended.

«Yeah right! Whatever.»

Katherine realized Ellie was too smart for her own good, and didn't feel like bickering with fake arguments.

«Just try to get some rest, ok?»

«Fine.»

She was about to leave the room, but Ellie stopped her with the question she'd feared up until now.

«Hey, where's mom?»


	8. The Watcher: chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8. HAVE YOU ANY DREAMS YOU'D LIKE TO SELL?  
_(Dreams - Gabrielle Aplin Feat. Bastille)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

Klaus, the _Original_ vampire, Klaus Mikaelson was standing right in front of me, after having saved my life.

«Run.» he commanded quickly.

«Wha-»

«RUN!»

I did what he said, and ran away as fast as possible. I knew I had to get home, it was the only place I was safe.

I ran like hell, determined to escape from Elijah, I never wanted to see him again.

All my surroundings were unclear, I had no idea where I was. I stopped to look around, why was I by Whitmore Creek? What insane part of my subconsciousness wanted to go back to this place?

It was so quiet there, so different from last time.

The water was dead silent, all the wind from earlier that day was completely gone, but the naked trees were still swaying in harmony as a thick mist covered them.

Then I realized that it wasn't dark anymore, the sky was lit up by a strange light, making me unable to see what time of the day it was.

I didn't like it, I didn't like it the slightest bit. I tried running away, but for some reason I just couldn't.

The bright light from the sky fell to the water like sand in an hourglass, and took the shape of a strange silhouette. I was completely blinded by the light, and covered my eyes as I started hearing whispers.

«It's not true.» a distanced voice whispered.

«What's not true?» I tried asking, for some reason I felt like this was the most normal situation ever.

«What they tell you.»

«What are yo-»

«Don't trust them.»

I was going to ask some more, but suddenly everything drifted away, the light disappeared, and all of a sudden I was being ripped from the ground.

* * *

I was brutally awakened by a ding from my phone, it was nothing but an E-mail from Bucky's ribbs.

As I caught my breath, I recalled the dream in my mind. It was the same as last night, and the night before that. When I thought about it, I'd been having the same dream every night since Elijah tried to kill me.

I locked the phone again, disappointed it wasn't my mom trying to contact me.

A little scream escaped from me when I could swear I saw the same light from my dream on the other side of the room, but it was gone when I looked again.

«What's going on?! Are you ok?» Katherine questioned after bursting into the room.

«Yeah, just a nightmare.» I mumbled, reluctant to look at her.

«Are you sure?»

«Johnny Kreuger left an hour ago, so yeah, the room is serial killer-free.» I snarled.

Kat looked around just to make sure that I was joking.

«Just let me know if you need anything.» she smiled, to my great annoyance. She'd moved into the guestroom after mom left, and acted like she suddenly knew what being a godmother was all about.

«I need you to tell me where mom is.» I demanded, and she took her time to answer.

«You should get some rest.» she mumbled and left.

Rest? HUH! Like that was even an option, if I went back to sleep I'd just have that creepy dream again.

Where was mom when I needed her? Not that she'd give me any more answers than Katherine, I just really wanted her to tell me everything was going to be alright, even if it was a lie.


	9. The Watcher: chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. WE WERE NOTHING LIKE THE REST  
_(Mountain Sound - Of Monsters And Men)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

The best part about school was the IHOP right across the street. Me and Sebastian would always go there at lunch to see who could eat the most chocolate-chip pancakes. But not this time.

«I'll have the caesar salad!» Sebastian said to the waiter.

«I'm good.» I answered the waiter when he asked me.

«Ellie, you have to eat!» Sebastian commanded.

«You to talk! Do you even know what a caesar salad is?»

«Lexie is ordering me to eat healthier now that I'm on the football team!» he explained, the football team part was yet another thing I couldn't get used to.

«But that isn't what we were walking about.» he added.

«I don't feel like eating.» I murmured, and Sebastian snapped his fingers at me like a diva.

«Hey! Don't go full Bella Swan on me, ok? Your mom is probably just fine and you're alive!»

«I'm sorry! But Katherine gave me no answer about what happened! She wouldn't even tell me where mom was!»

«Oh, that reminds me!»

Sebastian pulled up his laptop and….….….….….….…...

«ELLIE!»

«Huh, what?» I mumbled as I woke up.

«Are you having trouble sleeping, too?» Sebastian asked.

«Sorry, I've just been having these weird dreams lately.»

«You mean like nightmares?»

«I'm not sure, it's not nightmares, it's just… weird.»

Weird was only the tip of the iceberg, try creepy. It all began after the nigth Elijah kidnapped me. After a while it got worse, more vivid, and it was always the same dream. I'm in a forest, on the street, at school or pretty much anywhere, then I see this white light, and it's trying to tell me something. It all seemed a little too ''Twilight Zone'' for my taste, and I sure as hell knew that you never have the same dream over and over.

As I noticed before I fell asleep, Sebastian had his laptop on the table.

«After you told me what happened with Elijah and the demon, I went on my favourite website-»

«Oh no, please don't say UrbanMyth-»

«It's a completely legit and trustworthy source! It has everything from native folklores to lost religions! And it's run by real hunters!»

«You mean two geeky guys who hunts ghosts with cereal toys?»

Sebastian ignored my lack of faith in his big heroes, I figured he wouldn't stop anyway.

«So I went on there to look for answers, and I linked some of the most legit stuff, have a look!»

He turned the screen so I could have a look at all the lame conspiracies.

«Are you trying to say that I'm a re-incarnated mermaid from the middle ages?»

«It's just one of the theories!»

«And that was one of the most legit?»

I read a little on the other pages, it was pretty much the same crap over and over.

«The daughter of Dracula?» I snarled.

«It could be true!» Sebastian claimed, I laughed at his enthusiasm. It wasn't helpful, but it was still exactly what I needed.

«My dad is Peter Belle, the nicest guy on the planet, living the Canadian dream across the border.»

«That's what they want you to think!»

I pushed the laptop away, I didn't want to hear more of it.

«Just drop it, Sebastian, none of this is true.»

«Says the vampire…» he murmured.

«Well, vampires are real! Everybody knows that!» I defended.

«Not everywhere, only here in Bridgeport! The rest of the world believes in vampires as much as you believe in mermaids!»

«Whatever, Dean Winchester.»

The waiter finally came with the salad, and based on the look Sebastian got from tasting it, I assumed it wasn't all that good.

«Bluuuh, how do skinny people stay skinny? This is awful!» he complained, though the waiter didn't seem to care.

«Skinny people don't go to IHOP for salads, buddy.»

«Gaah, the dressing tastes like salty glue!»

«It's not too late to jump off the bunny diet!» I tempted.

«No! I want Lexie to be proud of me!»

Speak of the devil.

«There you are, Bastian! I've looked everywhere for you!» Lexie smiled as she sat down next to ''Bastian'', he was quick to close his laptop and put it back in his backpack.

«So, what are we talking about?»

«Ehh, you know! I was just telling Ellie about how great you are, sweetie!»

Yuck.

«But she already knows that, you silly goose!»

Double yuck.

«But I like saying it!»

Triple yuck.

«Everyone does!»

And combo yuck.

«Listen, hon, we have to get you to practice, but first I have to check out the little ladies' room, do you think it's sanitary?»

«Totally! Obese women can't possibly have more STD's than you, Lex!» I implied, she just laughed, not knowing I was dead serious.

«You're totez the funnies person ever, Ell!» she complimented. Wait, was it possible to shorten my name even more?

«What? I was joking!» I guaranteed Sebastian gave me the stinkeyes.

«I'll give her this: she sure is cool about your obsession with the supernatural.» I complimented, and grew suspicious when I noticed how Sebastian froze.

«Yeaaah... you see... I haven't really told her about that...»

«Seriously, Sebastian? It's everything you think ever about! Don't you think you should be honest with her?» I suggested.

«I know! But, what if she dumps me because of it?»

«Well, then she's clearly not worth it!»

Lexie was on her way back from the restroom, and Sebastian hurried to hand me some papers.

«It's all the pages, just please, check them out!»

«Come on, hon!» Lexie called and took her boytoy by the hand like the kraken she was.

«Page two and fourteen are the best!» he rushed before he was dragged out the door.

* * *

Being able to cross the doorstep was the best feeling in the world right now. I knew that I was safe when I was home.

I was just about to say hello to my mom, but then I remembered: she was gone, and she had been for nine days now. Kat was still just as hesitant to tell me why she left, and I wasn't interested in talking to her until she told me the truth.

I was having trouble realizing she was missing, cause everything was still just the way she left it. The Stieg Larsson book she was reading was still on the coffee table by the television, her perfume was still on her sink (luckily we bought an apartment with two bathrooms) along with her toothpaste and her hairbrush. I felt like taking the hairs from the brush and keep it as a memory, but I realized that was the first step towards hoarding.

Our apartment was medium-sized, with the entrance, livingroom and kitchen all cramped together in one. Painting the walls white was the first thing we did when we moved here, the pervious owners had it in a dreadful dark green that reminded us of puke.

I heard the door opening, and hurried out to see who was there, I calmed down when I saw that it was just Katherine, with her hands were filled with grocery bags. This was far from how I was used to seeing her, as if she was trying too hard to be my filler-mom.

«Hey, a little help here?» she asked sweetly.

I picked up two of the five bags to help her out, and put them on the dining table.

«I picked up garlic bread from that Italian place you like, the Indian one got closed because of tax fraud or something. And I couldn't find that sour cream listed on the fridge, so I bought crème frâiche, whatever that is. You can tell I'm not good at this!» she rambled, eventually I just stopped listening. I decided not to answer her, pouting always led to something good (the only valuable lesson Bella Swan ever taught me).

«Please talk to me, Ellie.» Katherine begged.

«How about no?» I scolded.

«I told you I'm sorry! But I can't tell you were your mom is!»

«Why not?!»

Kat obviously couldn't come up with a good answer, she always looked at her nails when she was looking for one.

«Because it's just best if you don't know!» she lied so poorly, I could practically see her nose grow.

«Whatever!» I mumbled, and took the garlic bread with me to my room.

For the first time I actually found it annoying that I was finished with my homework. I'd been doing nothing but work the past few days so I wouldn't have to talk to Katherine. I even did all the homework I didn't get to do when I was gone for weeks.

By now I knew everything about world war II, the French revolution, Spanish adverbs, poltergeist and fractions. goddammit! Why did I have to be such an easy learner? Why couldn't I be in the special needs class like Trixie De Laurens?

Of course there was nothing to do online, either. The biggest news story was some old woman who could only speak backwards, seriously? This city had nothing more memorable than that?

I had no choice, I started reading through Sebastian's research. At first I just felt like I was slowly losing brain cells from all the ridiculous conspiracies, it was everything from the curse of the three-legged mummy to the pirates of Indiana's ghosts. But then I came across something that was actually worth checking out, it was called ''The Watcher''.

I did a quick read-through of it, it didn't stand anything special, only that The Watcher was a goddess in a religion during the 15th century. There was something about the name that sounded familiar.

If anyone knew more about this, it would be Sebastian, so I picked up my phone and called him.

«Hey, are you busy?»

I could hear some giggling in the background, and I was pretty sure it wasn't his teammates.

_«What's up?»_

«I read through your research an-»

_«YOU READ IT?! OH MY GOSH!»  
_  
«Yeah, yeah, yeah! I need you to explain something to me.»

_«Yeah, just a sec.»_

I could hear Lexie in the background saying something about changing into something ''more comfortable'', I was officially creeped out.

_«I'll explain anything! Please tell me it's the curse of the three-legged mummy? That's the best one!»_

«Sorry, bud... I need you to tell me about The Watcher.»

_«Really? It doesn't even have a curse!»_

«Sebastian!»

_«Right! Right! Alright, where do I begin to explain that? Hmm, well. The legion of the watcher was a widespread religion in the 15th century. Their god was this ''Watcher'' who was said to control everyone in the world like puppets, she'd do everything she could so that the prophecy would come true.»_

«Wait, the prophecy?»

_«It's sort of like a book about everything that's going to happen ever, like the rulebook for humanity. Anyway, in the middle ages, priest told people they could reflect on The Watcher to see her, but it turns out only important characters can see and talk to her because she needs to tell them things. So eventually when people never saw The Watcher, they stopped believing in it.»_

«That's… creepy.»

_«Anyway, why are you asking?»  
_  
At first I hesitated, but I remembered that the only person I actually trusted in the world was Sebastian, he needed to know this.

«Can you keep a secret?»

_«Anytime!»  
_  
«Don't call me crazy, but I think The Watcher has tried to contact me, you know I-»

_«I'm sorry, I really gotta go!»  
_  
«Sebastian, WAIT-»

But he already hung up on me.

It all made so much more sense now, all those dreams I had that was trying to tell me something, the white light, mom and Katherine talking about ''The Watcher'' when they thought I was asleep. Could all of this be true?

I wanted to ask Kat, but it was best not to, if I wasn't supposed to find out about it, she'd just get upset.

But if all of this was true, what did this ''Watcher'' want with me?


	10. The Watcher: chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10. INSTEAD OF BEING SIXTEEN I'M BURNING UP A BIBLE  
_(Teen Idle - Marina And The Diamons)  
_  
LEXIE POV**

* * *

Bonjour, bitches. Yeah, it's me, the blond, little cheerleader everyone seems to hate.

With everything going on, I bet it's gonna be great to get the perspective of actually manages to see things the way the're supposed to be presented.

The day I'm gonna talk about was pretty weird, but started out as usual. I was meeting my boyfriend, Sebastian, for lunch at the diner by the corner. My hands were cold from all the shopping bags I had to carry in the heavy snowfall, but on the bright side: the Christmas shopping was finished, three weeks before christmas!

I had spent the past three hours picking out the perfect gift for Bastian, since this was our first Christmas together as a couple, I wanted my gift to be perfect, and more importantly: better than Danielle's.

After searching through like eight different, super expensive stores, I eventually found the perfect gif: a Swiss watch with a leather wristband. I even got an inscription on it, on the back of the watch it stood: «If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.»

The quote was of course from Back To The Future, his all time favorite movie, the super weird sci-fi thing he made me watch the last time I was with him. Even though I didn't understand what was so special about it, I could see the spark in his eyes when he talked about it, or when he silently said the lines synchronized with the characters in the movie.

And what was Danielle getting him? I had no idea, but this time I was sooo gonna win. Whatever tacky, vintage-crap she was getting him couldn't compare to this. It felt good to for once be one step ahead of her.

Yes, I'm actually willing to admit it: I wasn't perfect, more like a good 75%. Three months together, and I still had no idea what my boyfriend was into, and the things I did know about, I had trouble understanding. Which was why having Danielle around him at all times was so scary, as I was aware she knew him better than anyone.

Ever since she got back from her ''vampire 101'' or whatever the fuck she called it, Sebastian always seemed to prefer her over me, like she was his girlfriend and I was just the substitute. But what was gonna change.

If I just got him to see that I was the one for him, she'd be gone for good, I was sure of it.

But as most of you may know, things tend to get a little cray cray, and it doesn't always work out the way you planned, this situation is like prime example.

I had a look at my bedazzled iPhone, it was just five, maybe if I got there seven minutes before time, he'd think I was extra excited to see him, which I was.

I couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw who was sitting with him at the table by the window when I got there, that WHORE! Danielle, as always.

She was wearing the same military surplus jacket as always, and a stupid beanie with stupid Vans. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! It was so annoying how she always made me feel ugly in comparison, even though I knew I was universes out of her league.

If I wanted Sebastian to see how great I was, I had to accept the fact that she was also present, I could always freeze her out casually.  
I could hear the two of them talking when I got inside:

«What if she asks where you're going?» he asked.

«I'll come up with something, but you cannot tell her about it, ok?»

Jesus fucking Christ, what were they hiding from me this time? Anxious to find out what they were up to, I ambled over to their table.

«What are you guys talking about?» I asked, pretending to be completely carefree, I kissed my lovely boy, just long enough to make ''the other woman'' uncomfortable.

Danielle seemed to have a hard time coming up with some stupid lie to cover up what they were talking about.

«We were just practicing for that oral presentation in French!» Sebastian lied, of course he came to her rescue.

«Really? It didn't sound like French!» I remarked.

Neither of them could come up with anything to defend themselves, so I just changed the topic.

«Guess what, sweetie! I just got you the _perfect_ gift! I'm not giving away any hints…. But it's a watch!»

Oh my gosh, why did I just say that out loud?

«Great, baby!» Sebastian applauded happily, and kissed me on the cheek, he was so sweet!

Danielle rolled her eyes and continued staring out the window like any other emo, this was my chance!

«What did you get him, Ellz?» I asked, trying to seem as nice as possible with such a loaded question.

She sure took her time getting into the conversation, like she was ten thousand miles away from the moment.

«Oh, I'd rather not tell right now, it's supposed to be a surprise, right?» she eventually explained.

Yeah, you can't get out of this one, bitch.

«That's funny, because Sebastian hates surprises-» I objected, «-As his ''best friend'' you should know that, don't you think?»

It was so good to finally have a hold on her, or so I thought.

«Oh really? Because I remember throwing him a surprise party for his thirteenth birthday, he said it was the best birthday he had ever had!» She revealed, and smiled a bitchy, little smile.

«He was probably lying to spare your feelings, hon!»

«Lexie?!» Sebastian stopped, and didn't look so happy with my comment. What did I do?

«And by the way, Ellie, how's your mother?» I asked, and she looked like I just ran over her with a sportscar, «-Oh! That's right! She probably doesn't call you from wherever she ran off to!»

«LEXIE!» Sebastian shouted, looking really mad now. Was I suddenly the bad guy now?

«Can I talk to you in private, Lexie?» Danielle asked bitterly.

«What evs.» I mumbled, and walked over to the jukebox with her.

She turned to me and gave me an incredibly hateful look.

«What the HELL is your problem, Lexie?» she exclaimed.

«My problem? I'm not the one trying to steal someone else's boyfriend, Ellie!» I rejoined quickly.

Sometimes, when I didn't know how to defend myself, I said things I didn't mean, this was one of those times.

«Are you crazy? Do you think I'm trying to steal Sebastian?!»

«That sure is what it seems like, hon!»

«Oh my god, what?! He's been storing a half-eaten bagel in his sock drawer for the past five months! Trust me, he's aaaall yours!» she yelled, as if I was the crazy one.

«What are you gonna do, kill me?» I teased, not thinking clearly enough.

Danielle kept looking out the window, like she was scouting for something, so her head kept turning from me to the street.

«Honestly, Lexie, that sounds really tempting right now.»

I took a step backwards and got ready to run, but I knew she wasn't going to do anything.

All of a sudden, her eyes got wide and her skin turned pale, like she was something on the street that shocked her.

«I gotta go!» she mumbled and ran out.

I had to catch my breath and relieved I went back to Sebastian.

«Can you believe that girl?» I laughed, and took a sip of his drink.

He still looked really upset, but I figured he'd loosen up if he saw that I wasn't mad at him for lashing out on me.

«What is going on with you, Lex?» he asked annoyed.

What? Was he mad at _me_?

«You should ask that to her!» I scolded.

«Danielle has nothing to do with this! It's you that's the problem!»

«Really? Because it seems like it's ALL about her! Why don't you just be with her, instead?»

I couldn't believe he was defending her and not me like that, why couldn't he see what she was doing to him?

«I love you, Lexie, I really do! But Ellie is my best friend, and I'll always be there for her!»

I silently grabbed my stuff and got ready to leave.

«Well, maybe that's the problem.» I suggested, and walked out.

What now? Were we broken up?

It was all so confusing. I loved him, but I couldn't bear to be the second choice all the time, I just couldn't.

I was waiting for him to run after him when I walked out, but he didn't, he just sat on his ass my that damn table.

I couldn't cry, either, ruining my makeup was the most humiliating thing to do now. I had to pretend like I was ok, so I would seem like the bigger person when Sebastian came crawling back to me, which he would, I was so sure of it.

* * *

I tossed the fucking watch wrapped in bedazzled wrapping paper in the corner of my room as I threw myself on the bed.

Mom didn't even react when she saw me sobbing when I got inside the house, she was probably busy painting her nails or fucking her new trophy husband.

Danielle Osbourne was officially my mortal enemy now, she even trumped Gina Campanelli from my rival cheerleading team, and even my step-dad.

Everything about her was just so annoying, why, WHY did Sebastian like her better than me? What did she have that I didn't?

After a while I figured it was best to call Sebastian and tell him I forgave him, I grabbed my phone and dialed his number, it was the only number I knew by heart.

My heart was beating at least ten times faster than the beeps on the line, he sure took his time to answer, or maybe it was because I was so anxious that time was moving slower.

_«Hello?_» Sebastian finally replied.

«Hi, it's Lexie.»

_«Oh... hi.»_

«You don't sound too happy to hear from me…»

_«Sorry, I thought you were Danielle.»  
_  
Perfect! JUST PERFECT!

«Yeah, of course you did.»

«I'm seriously worried about her, Lexie! I haven't heard from her since she left the diner!»

«Did it have anything to do with that thing you absolutely couldn't tell me about?»

«It's not any of your business!»

«Excuse me? I'm your GIRLFRIEND! It should be!»

«No, Lexie. You were my girlfriend.»

And then he hung up, just like that.

So it was that easy for him to end everything? I had broken up with a few guys over the year, but I was always the one to break up, how dared he?!

I had had enough of this crap, I didn't want to hear it anymore. If that's how he wanted it, then that's how it would be.

* * *

The only valuable lesson my mom ever taught me, it was that the only way to get over someone, was to get under someone. So I changed to an outfit revealing severly more skin, and set my mind on a little, brown bar downtown. It was the place to meet easy guys if desirable, no one really asked how old you were when you had my looks.

It was late at night, so the bar wasn't very crowded, which meant I could sit down without any creepy truckdrivers on both sides.

I just had to check my phone again, no calls from Sebastian, yet, he was probably busy checking up on where Danielle was.

All this anger made me throw the stupid phone in the trashcan, what was the point of having a cellphone if nobody bothered to call you? I hadn't gotten any messages tonight, no facebook updates, no tweets, hell, not even any snapchats! I felt unwanted and unpopular. Maybe Sebastian had spread the word about what a massive bitch I was.

My angry thoughts were interrupted by a tattooed bartender passing me a drink.

«I didn't order anything.» I told him.

The bartender didn't look at me, he was busy (just like everyone else) cleaning empty glasses.

«It's from the guy over there.» he muttered while stacking all the clean glassed up in the shelves.

I turned to my right to see who my admirer was, and just by looking at him once, I knew exactly who he was.

He was dressed in a leather jacket, so one would think he was just like any other douchy guy you would meet at a place like this, but he was not just any other guy. He was good looking, no arguments there.

Now, what could I have done to catch a vampire's attention? It didn't matter, if he was interested, so was I. It's not like there was anything keeping me from it, I was single, young and sexy. YOLO.

I smiled at him and had a sip of the drink he gave me, it was Smirnoff, my favorite.

Before I knew it he was right next to me, smiling cleverly back. There was something compelling about the danger in the situation, afterall I did know what people like him were known for.

«Am I bothering you?» he asked gently.

«Not at all!» I assured him, implying him to stay.

«Good, I'm-»

«I know who you are, I'm Lexie.» I interrupted him, he didn't seem to mind.

He asked the bartender for another drink, and then he looked at me with an incredibly dashing smile.

«So, Lexie, what brings a girl like you to a place like this?»

I took my time to answer, just so I could seem classy.

«Boy troubles, nothing I want to talk about, which is why I came here.» I eventually explained, hoping I didn't sound like a little brat.

«Now, what idiot would be dumb enough to treat a girl like you so poorly?»

Wow, he really knew how to treat a lady.

«Some idiot. What about you? Why are you here?»

He took a big sip of his drink, maybe we could relate to eachother.

«Same as you-», he held up his glass, «-cheers to broken hearts.»

«I didn't think someone like you would have problems with love, aren't you like invincible or something?» I asked, the alcohol started getting to my head, so I didn't really know what I was saying.

«Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that, darling.» he chuckled.

Wow, just wow. The way he reffered to me as ''darling'' really got to me, maybe because I had been trying to get Sebastian to call me sweet names for months.

«Bummer.»

I treated myself another look at him, he was in his early twenties (or so it seemed), Definitely not interested in some high school cheerleader. I had to come across as mature.

«Does anyone know you're here?» he suddenly asked demandingly. I wasn't really sure about where he was going with this, but I played along.

«Nope!»

He seemed happy with my answer, his smile was sexy and disturbingly evil at the same time.

Before I knew it he came even closer, it was a little creepy, but something about his presence made me feel calm. He looked me deep into my eyes.

«You're coming outside with me.»

What? No! I didn't want to go outside with him? I was just gonna answer no and go sit somewhere else.

«I'm coming with you outside.» I objected, wait, WHAT? No! I didn't want this! Why did I just say that?

My arm was roughly grabbed by his cold hand, and so we headed for the door. I was praying for someone- anyone, to stop him, but nobody even reacted, what was wrong with people?

«Are you scared?»

«Y-yeah.» I uttered.

Again, he looked me in the eyes, I could feel his breath, it smelled like whisky, a smell I suddenly hated.

«You're not going to move, got it?» he demanded.

I couldn't do anything but agreeing to everything he said, and it slowly occurred to me what he was doing.

My legs were stuck, like they were superglued to the dirty alley behind the bar.

«Why are you doing this?» I screamed, hoping someone would hear me and save me.

His laugh came up again, but this time I could hear the evil in it. He came up close to me again, his hand was gliding down my face.

«I'll tell you something, Lexie: love sucks! And when it fucks you hard, you need some way to cope with it. Some people like ice-cream, some people need help from friends, and some people just drown their sorrows in drinking. And me? Well, I prefer the last option.»

I knew what he was talking about, I just didn't want to believe it.

«You're not going to scream, it will make everything easier if you just shut up!»

And my voice was gone, just like that.

And what happened after that? I seem to be cursed with a perfectly detailed memory of my death.

Perfect, just perfect.

That's what my life was supposed to be: perfect.

But as I said: things tend to end a little cray cray.


	11. The Watcher: chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11. IT WAS ALL SO STRANGE, AND IT'S ALL SO REAL  
_(Only If For a Night - Florence + the Machine)  
_  
ELLIE/KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Honestly, Lexie, that sounds really tempting right now.»

I was going to apologize for the way that came out, she was obviously scared. But at that moment, when I looked out the window, I could see it clearer than ever, I had no choice but to barge out the door and stop it.

The light fled the second I got out, so I ran after it as fast as I could. I bumped into numerous people when pushing my way through the crowd, but I was long gone before they could even stop to yell at me.

Did it enjoy playing games with me, or was this all in my mind?

I didn't even know where I was, downtown somewhere, the people got shadier and the gangsters turned from twelwe-year-old boys with ''swag'' to actual gangsters.

«STOP!» I yelled, hoping that for some reason it would help to yell at it. But it actually had some sort effect, becuase the bright light turned away from the sidewalks, and in to an alley.

I saw it stop by a brick wall covered in grafitti. It got even stranger when the light, who until now had just seemed like a glowing cloud, turned into a woman.

It was hard to describe her, she strongly resembled a Greek statue, with long snow white hair waving in the wind, her curvy figure was only covered by a toga like dress, it reached all the way down to her feet, and even longer. She had to be at least six feet tall, I felt like an ant compared to her. But she was also unlike anything I'd ever seen before, she simply wasn't human.

«I know, you... you're the Watcher.» I alleged with a heart beat heavy enough to measure on the Ritcher magnitude scale.

«I've been waiting for you to figure things out, nice job, Ellie-» she applauded, «-Took you long enough, though.»

Her voice was as clear as day, leaving a slight sound of echo in the thin air.

«How do you know who I am?»

«Oh, please! Give me some credit, I know everything!»

«Then tell me what the hell is going on!» I demanded, not realzing I was yelling at a GOD until later.

«I can't.»

«Why not?!»

«It's not my job to tell you.»

I could feel my anger and annoyance raise, but she just smiled condescendingly.

«What's that supposed to mean?! You know everything but you can't tell it?!»

«I don't call the shots, the prophecy does, and it tells me that it's not my job to do this.»

«Who else knows?»

«I think you know that.»

Yeah, I did. I didn't even have to think twice about it.

«Katherine.»

«Yupp.»

I didn't expect a god to use words like ''yupp'', but then again, vampires didn't exactly dress in capes and turn into bats.

«Katherine refuses to tell me anything! It's a dead end.»

«Tell her I sent you. She has to do everything I say, you all do.»

There was something awfully terrifying about how she so casually remarked that she controlled the universe. But nothing could tip me off the edge of uncanny valley, not now that I so desperately tried to find out the truth.

«Fine… fine, I'll tell her that.»

She got terrifyingly close to me, I could feel the cold presence fill my body with a weird mix of comfort and fear.

«You're destined for great things, Ellie.» she asserted.

«What kinds of things?»

«I-»

«Can't tell me that, I got it.»

«We'll meet again soon enough.»

And just like in my dreams, the light disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

«Hey, I didn't think you'd be home so soon.» I welcomed when Ellie got back home. But I quickly realized something was up when she slammed the door, and looked at me with damp, distressed eyes.

«You're gonna tell me truth. Now.» she demanded.

«What are you talking about?» I chuckled, scared that this was it.

«You know damn well what I'm talking about! This, everything, what is going on?!»

No, no, no. No, this wasn't happening.

«Oh, Ellie, it's really hard to tell you-»

«The Watcher told me you had to.» she revealed, with her serious, demanding voice leaving me frozen.

«What do you know about the Watcher?»

«Enough to know that something is really wrong, and that for some reason I'm part of it.»

«It's not up to me, your mom is the one who has to tell you.»

«But she's not here, is she? And I don't even know where she is, or if she's ever coming back! So it's now or never!»

I swallowed my fear, I wasn't used to having such a huge burden caused by someone I cared about, or even truly caring about someone in the first place. This was going to be one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do.

«Sit down.» I commanded, and Ellie did as she was told.

«Just get to the point, Katherine.»

«So by now I guess you know about the Watcher, and what she does.»

«Yes.»

«There are people out there... witches, they don't want vampires to exist, and they don't care about the prophecy. But the prophecy clearly states that vampires have to be here. And now we're all in danger because the witches are too close to ending us. So the Watcher needed a backup plan… that's where you come in.»

«What does that mean?»

«The prophecy knew you had to turn… we all knew.»

«Wait, who are ''we''?»

I kept chewing my lower lip, Ellie noticed how frustrated I was, but didn't care. She probably didn't know that every word said in this revelation was like raw oil sliding through my throat.

«Me… your mom… and the Originals.» I admitted.

«What does this have to do with the Originals?»

«If you want to kill all vampires, you have to kill all five Originals, and when an Original dies, their entire bloodline will die. And we'd all be gone.»

«And Elijah?»

«Elijah was being possessed by a demon caused by dark magic, they used him to find the white oak stake… and kill you.»

«But why am I so important to all of this?! ...What kind of ''backup plan'' are we talking about?»

«The Watcher made sure that if an Original died, _you_ would inherit its powers. Because you don't belong to any bloodline, Ellie, you weren't created like the rest of us. So then there would be a new bloodline. That's why it's so important to keep you alive, you're our last hope if everything else fails.»

I expected Ellie to break down in tears once she found out the truth, but she just sat there, completely still.

«Are you ok?» I asked, and stroked her hand.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, she did that for a long time before she managed to speak.

«I-I don- I don't know… this... everything… all of it… it just doesn't feel real.» she stuttered.

«I'm sorry, it's pretty real.»

«And is that all? Was that everything?»

As if the first part wasn't bad enough, this was going to be even more difficult to explain. How was I supposed to do this? How did Gwyneth even keep it a secret for all these years? I needed to say _something_, as she was grew more terrified by the second.

«You remember Klaus, right?»

«He's the Original who saved me. What about him?»

«To link you to the Originals, the Watcher needed some sort of relation between you and them…»

«WHAT, KATHERINE?!»

«Your mom is the one who should tell you this! I can- I can't tell you!»

«Try!»

I had to go back many years, back to when Gwyneth was stuck in a marriage with no future, when she was so unhappy she didn't know what to do, and there was only one person who could help her.

«Ellie, Peter… Peter isn't your father, he never was.»

It took some time before Ellie understood what I just told her, but when she did, they shock I had been waiting for, surfaced.

* * *

Skipping to half an hour later, Ellie had locked herself inside her room, and I waited for the artillery to arrive.

«I was in the middle of a _very _interesting talk with a _very_ skilled lady, Kathy. What was so important that you called me over to _this_ place in the middle of the night?» Kol complained when he was allowed inside the apartment, just as understanding as always. He looked around the room, grabbing one of Gwyneth's old knick-knacks and carelessly dropping on the floor.

«I need you to take Danielle away from here.» I acknowledged, and picked up the broken pieces of the porcelain Mexican.

«Who the hell is Danielle?!»

«Wait a second… you don't know?»

«Know what?»

Of course, if I was Klaus, I wouldn't have told Kol until it was highly necessary. So I had to spend another fifteen minutes explaining to him everything I told Ellie. He had the same confused look as she had.

«Wait, so let me get this straight: there is a backup Original?»

«Yes.»

«Who is also Klaus' kid?»

«Yes.»

«And no one ever bothered to tell me this? Ever?!»

«What can I say, Kol? You're not the person you'd trust with secrets!»

«But they told FINN?»

«Listen: it doesn't matter who they told. Right now it's your job to save all of us and get her out of town!»

«Why should I do that?»

«Because right now, you're the only one I trust.»

Kol was going to argue more about it, but changed his mind. I was so relieved to see that he was actually on board. I was planning on never forgiving him for telling everyone about the affair, but never seemed like a long time, and I needed him to be here.

* * *

This was real… this was _real_, as in legit, as in actually happening to me. That's what I kept telling myself when clasping onto the sheets of my bed, I had to. Over and over, I repeated every word of me and Katherine's conversation, hoping it would make more sense, but it never did.  
Until I heard an unusually loud knock on the door.

«Ellie, can you please open?» Katherine asked, but I didn't even have the strength to answer her.

I put my pillow over my head, unsuccessfully shutting out the sound of Katherine and what sounded like a guy.

«Kol, don't!»

My brain barely even responded to the name, or the warning, but by the looks of my door falling off the henches, "Kol, don't!", didn't work.  
I looked up, and saw a silhouette crunching his knuckles.

«Looks like we're going on an adventure, kid.»

* * *

«You didn't have to kill her, jerk.» I claimed, but Kol ignored my comment, and tossed Ellie's body into the front seat.

«Are you sure this is even necessary, Kat?-» he asked once again, «-Besides, isn't Klaus' job since she's-»

«Klaus doesn't care. And yes, this is the only way to save her. I can't keep her safe here now that she knows the truth.» I explained, and put a bag of Ellie's stuff in the backsteat.

«I'm still kinda bummed you never told me.» he teased, and winked at me.

«You wouldn't have been able to keep it hidden for more than five minutes, jerkface.»

«Not if I knew it what this important to you.»

He had to be joking, I simply refused to believe there was a nice guy hidden under all that repulsiveness.

«Hellooo! You ruined my marriage!» I reminded.

«I did-» he acknowledged, and got closer to me, «-But that was _never_ important to you.»

For some reason, I looked past every other thing he'd ever done in that moment, and focused on how safe he made me feel. Who knew what would happen in the future, what if this was my last chance to kiss him? I couldn't handle the ''maybes'', and figured it was best to have it as a regret.

«Safe travels, jerkface.»


	12. The Watcher: chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12. YOUR FUTURE HAS ME MOVING ON FROM MY DARK PAST  
_(Downtown - Foster the People)  
_  
KOL POV**

* * *

Atlanta? Nah, too obvious. Miami? No thanks. Seattle? If that stupid Grace & Anthony show taught me anything it was that Seattle was not the town to go to if you wanted to stay safe.

Good idea, Katherine! Just leave me with some kid I barely know! We all know how much I love kids! Not.

The girl hadn't moved for hours if you count out a few flinches, honestly, I was not looking forward to how she was going to freak out when she woke up.

I was still pretty mad about the fact that I was the only one who didn't know about this for all these years? What? Wasn't I just as much a part of the family as the rest? And all of a sudden it was my responsibility to take care of everyone else's mistakes?

And for the love of everything lovable on earth: HOW WAS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? It didn't matter how many times Katherine tried to explain it to me. There's a ''greater evil'' out there to kill us? I thought _we _were the greater evil! The last time I checked we were as evil as it gets!

Traffic chose the wrong day to fuck with me, I… we had to get out of the state as soon as possible, and the trailer exporting fish in front of my car didn't exactly help out the situation.

Suddenly a loud gasp came from the right seat, the girl tried catching her breath and looked around to see where she was.

«You're awake, finally!» I sarcastically remarked, she looked around a little more before she looked at me.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, she was scared to death, you could tell. She looked like a little deer in headlights the way she was staring at me. Her breath was still loudly trying to adjust to the situation.

«You! You killed me!» she eventually alleged.

«Way to go, Sherlock! Here's your reward!» I announced, and threw her a bloodbag.

«I'm not drinking this.» she objected after looking at it for about half a minute.

«Come on! You know you want to!» I teased.

«YOU KILLED ME!»

Oh great, this again!

«You got me! Now, can you please just build a bridge and _get the fuck over it?_»

Believe it or not, but that was my sad attempt at lightening the mood, but she was still just as shocked.

«ARE YOU KIDNAPPING ME?!»

Whoever her mother was, she sure taught her not to trust strangers, which was really annoying in this case.

«Katherine will come after me!» she claimed, remotely calmer.

«Yeaaaah, I don't think so…»

«Why?!»

«Because she's the one who suggested the whole thing, kid.»

I had no idea what her relationship with Katherine was, but all that trust she apparently had to her made her trust me a little more.

«And why are you doing this?»

I took my eyes off the road and had a closer look at her. I couldn't spot any striking similarities with my brother at first, but I later saw that their eyes were almost identical. You couldn't tell which haircolor was hiding beneath all that firehydrant-red hair.

She was wearing a navy blue hoodie with the logo of some Eeast-Coast college on it. Her white Chuck Taylors were worn-out, and more importantly: dusting up the dashboard!

Goodie, now I had to explain everything, and not even I knew exactly what the deal was! So I decided to take the easy one. I took my left arm off the steering wheel (she did not look happy with my way of driving) and grabbed the wooden stake on the floor.

She jumped in her seat when she saw it, she probably thought I was about to kill her (again).

«What's that?»

She sure could ask questions.

«This, kid, is the only weapon on this earth that can kill an Original.» I explained.

«I thought you all wanted eternal life, why not just burn it?»

«It can't be destroyed before the witch who put a spell on it is dead, belive me, we would if we could.»

It was fun waving it around a little to scare her, but I stopped before I waked any panic again.

«Cool story!» she commented ironically, she was done being scared, or so I hoped.

«Now, can you please tell me why _I _am here?»

«Well, I'm guessing Katherine told you most of it last night?»

She sighed, maybe it wasn't the best topic to start up with, but hey, she's the one asking all the questions.

«Yeah, I _guess_.»

«So then you know that you're basically the heir to any Original who might die?»

«Yeah.»

«So wouldn't it be really easy for whoever is trying to extinct all vampires to find the one vampire who would gain from that?»

It took a while for her to put the pieces together in her head, but eventually she seemed to get it.

«And by that I think you understand why we rather want you here in safety than wandering about, bumping into potentially lethal people?»

«Okay, fine. But you didn't have to _kill _me! You could've just asked!»

«Would you come with me?»

«GAH! noooo.»

It always pleased me when I won.

«Where are we going, anyway?» she asked, eager to change the subject.

«I don't know, Dolly.»

«It's _Danielle!»_

«Whatever, Delilah.»

She didn't bother to object, I got her name, I was again just trying to break the thick ice in my own twisted way.

«And I'm Kol, but you probably already knew that, right?»

«I had a hunch.», again with the sarcasm.

«Of course you did!»

I had a look at the full bloodbag, she had thrown it on the floor.

«I highly recomend you to drink that, kid.» I encouraged.

«Yeah, I'm not going to take any advice from you!»

«And why is that?»

She didn't look at me when she was talking to me, her eyes were mostly facing the road, as if she'd melt if she looked me in the eyes.

«Because, _Kol. _I don't know if you know this, but you're sort of evil! I don't trust you.»

What was that, now? ''sort of evil''? Now, that's a new one!

«But I'm also going to be by your side from now on twenty-four-seven, so I suggest you change that attitude.»

She mumbled something like: «And you should stop killing people!», but other than that, we stopped talking.

The three hours that passed were painfully silent, she didn't do anything but stare out the window, not once did she ever look in any other direction. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore.

«Are you always this quiet?» I asked.

«I just have a lot to process at the moment, thank you very much.» she stated, annoyed by the interruption of her daydreaming. I guess you couldn't blame her. A thousand years had passed, and not even once had there been any talk about an emegrency child to save our species, and that was just what I was processing.

«So, ''Danielle'', huh? Where did that name come from?»

«Seriously? Aren't we passed trying to small talk?»

«I'm serious! We're stuck with eachother so why don't we make the best out of it?»

«Why don't you just _kill _me again? I'm sure the time will fly by!»

Sad truth: I hated awkward silences, even if it was between me and a dead body.

«Come on!» I pleaded, she eventually gave in.

«My dad-», she stopped herself for a moment to have a sad realization about the story she was currently telling, «-my _real _dad was expecting a boy, and he wanted to name that boy Daniel Monroe, after his grandfather and his favorite president.»

I tried keeping myself from laughing my ass off, but I failed.

«Daniel Monroe? That's a stupid name!»

And she was _not_ amused.

«You to talk, _KOL_!»

And then I stopped laughing.

«Point taken.» I admitted, a little butthurt.

«Besides, it's not Daniel, it's Dani_elle_. Most people just call me Ellie.»

«Fine, _Ellie.»_

We were finally out of the state, and currently on our way to the North-West somewhere.

«What are you looking at?» she asked, after she caught me looking at her again.

«Sorry, it's just… you're not what I expected…»

«Not what you expected? What do you mean?»

I took a moment to figure out what I actually meant.

«You're not really how I would picture my brother's-»

«That's because I'm not!» she hurried to object, and by that I noted ''daddy-issues'' as one of the topics in the ''do not discuss''-file, but for the moment I kept going.

«Well, you are, at least biologically.»

Obviously, little Danielle here needed some time to get used to her new tag.

«That means nothing!» she denied.

«Oh, it means something!»

She kept her mouth shut and went back to gazing at the farms and trees we passed.

I hadn't actually thought about what she was going through, not until I saw how she was denying everything.

«Are you always this quiet?»

«Maybe I just don't_ like _you, have you thought about that?» she answered, exclaiming the word ''like''.

«That's crap! Everyone likes me!» I barked, determined to keep my pride.

«Yeeeahh! Because who doesn't love an insecure, neurotic serial killer who smells like sigars and despair?»

Sigars and despair, huh?

«Maybe I'm not as bad as you think I am, have _you_ thought about _that_?»

«Hmm, let's see! I've known you for less than a day, and you've already killed me once. So yeah, you're not really that good at first impressions!»

Ok, I'll give her that one.


	13. The Watcher: chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13. ALONG THE WAY I HAD TO SETTLE MY SOUL  
_(Wannabe In LA - Eagles of Death Metal)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

«Where's my phone?» I asked after fishing around in my pockets, I would always get a mini heart attack whenever I couldn't find my iPhone somewhere, but it wasn't one of my bigger concerns at the moment.

«Yeah, I had to confiscate that, kid.» Kol explained, I hated the way he called me ''kid'', it felt humiliating.

It was already dark again, I couldn't really keep track of the time, but I guessed whe had been on the road for a day or so.

«I'm not going to call for help, I just need to tell my best friend I'm alive!»

«I don't think so.»

«Why not?!»

«We can't risk it, they can track us down.»

«Who are ''they''?»

«Witches.»

«They can't track us down from phone signals!»

«Then you clearly don't know the first thing about witches!»

«Yes I do!»

Over the summer, and up until now, I worked at an alchemy store called ''Holum's''. Mom was the one who insisted I'd get a job so I could save up for college, now that college clearly wasn't an option for me anymore, I considered quitting, but the night shift was a great way to escape and be alone.

The owner, Hanna Holum was a god-knows-how-old witch, one of the few witches who were also vampire-friendly. She taught mom everything she knew about alchemy when she was my age and worked there. I just worked as a cashier and would occationally help her out in the storage room, where she tought me some valuable lessons about witches.

But I got most of my knowledge from school, after all, we had two classes each week devoted to the supernatural.

«It doesn't matter, you're not getting your phone back. End of discussion!»

«Why do you have to be such a douchebag?!» I complained.

«I'm not, I'm just trying to keep you safe.»

«Right, cause the ''Watcher'' told you to.»

«That, and the fact that you're Nik's kid.»

«Thanks for reminding me.»

«Which means you're my family, and I actually care about my family.»

Well, that was unexpected.

After another two or three hours, we stopped by a cheap motel by the highway. ''Stardust Motel'' was the name of it, at least the rusty, old sign said so.

I hit my face through the useless pillow and on to the hard mattress when I threw myself on the single bed on the one side of the motel room. I wanted this nightmare to be over.

I had almost fallen asleep when a standard ringtone awakened me, Kol grabbed his phone.

«No.» he told the person on the other side of the line, and then he hung up.

«I thought you said "no cellphones"!»

«That was for you, I'm an adult!»

«Who was it, then?»

«None of your business!»

Pissed off, I turned over to face the wall and closed my eyes.

And it didn't take long before the silence was broken once again, also by the sound of his phone ringing.

«Hello, brother!»

I focused on the voice on the line the second I heard it was one of the Originals.

_«You have some explaining to do.»_

I held back a squeal when I heard it was Klaus, and kept my eyes closed so Kol would think I was asleep.

«And I'd love to explain everything, but I'm pretty pissed at you at the moment!» Kol explained.

_«Let it go, Kol! Just bring the stake and get back.»_

«Danielle here is one of the main targets, I'm keeping her safe for now.»

_«That should be the last of your concerns.»_

«You're right. Infact, it should be _your _concern and not mine. But since you're too big of an idiot to realize that, it's my responsibility.»

_«How dare you?!»_

I tilted my head over to the other side to see Kol pick up a bag of chips from the mini fridge and crack the content close up to his phone.

«I'm sorry! We're in a tunnel! You're breaking up on us!»

_«KOL!»_

Kol hung up, and tossed himself on the other bed, it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

I just laid there and waited, I had to get out of there. I picked up the bag Katherine packed for me on the floor, and headed for the door. I was almost out when Kol blocked me.

«Where do you think you're going?» he asked.

«I'm leaving! I can't do this!» I cried.

«There is no way out of this! If the Watcher tells you to do something, you do it!»

«But she never told me to do anything! I just know that I'm stuck in this nightmare with you, and everything I thought was true was a lie! My entire life is a lie! I can't be the person you want me to be! I don't even know who I am!»

I ignored the tears, I just let them stream down my face uncontrollably. Kol put his hands on my shoulders.

«Look at me-» he demanded in a comforting tone, I did as he said, «-We're going to figure this out, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you.»

«You promise?»

«I promise, you are going to be fine!»

I wiped the tears away, he actually made me feel better. Who would've thought?

«Now-», he lifted my chin so I looked at him again, «-You are not going to try to escape again.»

I couldn't believe it. That son of a bitch compelled me!


	14. The Watcher: chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14. NOTHING ELSE BUT YOU AND I  
_(You & I - Crystal Fighters)  
_  
KOL POV**

* * *

«Would you rather: A. Go for a walk at the beach, B. Stay home eating a home cooked meal, C. Watch a movie by yourself or D. Master tranquillity by yoga.»

«Remind me why we're doing this, again?»

«You figured it was better to talk about anything than being silent.»

Ellie threw the Seventeen Magazine in the backseat.

«Isn't there anything you want to talk about?» I encouraged.

«Not really, no.»

«It's been five days since I compelled you, how about get over it?»

«How about no?»

«Fine, what if I tell you another story?»

Ellie snarled and put her feet up on the dashboard again.

«None of your stories are true, Kol! I'm sick of you lying to me.» she alleged.

«Fine! Mention one story you don't think happened!»

«HMMM, let me think about that! Let's start from the beginning: I don't think you brought the black plague to Europe, I don't think you found a cure for the black plague, either.

I don't think you extincted the Aztecs and I don't think you invented the Lutherianism. I can believe that it was you who told Napoleon that putting his hand in his shirt when posing made him look cool, cause, you know, you're a jackass!

However, I do not believe you had an affair with Marie Antoinette and- or executed her, I don't think you won the race to the South Pole and I don't think you were responsible for starting World War I.

Maybe, just maybe, it could be true that you were on the Titanic, but you sure as hell did NOT direct the movie!»

«I-»

«Yeah, and you weren't the first pope, either!» she added.

«Ok! So I like adding some white lies to my stories, sue me!»

«Why don't we just keep quiet?»

«Alright, I'll answer whatever you want, 100% honest!»

«I didn't ask for that!»

«But it's what you're getting!»

She turned up the radio, who was currently playing ''Wake Me Up Before You Go Go''.

«Are you choosing dreadful eighties hits over me? That's hurtful!»

«ALRIGHT! Pshft… what's the deal between you and Katherine?» she asked, she didn't seem very interested, though.

«Ahh! I just love that story! The in the year 1940, Seabrook Island, South Carolina-»

«That's "The Notebook"!»

«She was just a smalltown girl, she took the midnight train going anywhere-»

«Let me guess: you were born and raised in South Detroit, and you also took the midnight train going anywhere?»

«How did you-»

«THAT SONG IS LITERALLY PLAYING RIGHT NOW!» Ellie yelled and pointed over to the radio.

«Well, we shared the night-»

«And it went on and on and on and on and you never stopped believing! I get it! Can you just tell me the real story?»

I got it together, and started looking back at the actual story.

«1673, Katherine was running from Elijah, who was threatening to kill her, and I saved her.»

«Wait a second, so Katherine married the guy who back in the days tried to kill her?!»

«That right there is Katherine logic. For some reason she manages to look past every bad thing Elijah has ever done, as long as he lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-loves her.»

«That is it! I'm turning off the radio!»

«Anyway, Katherine is very hard to be in love with. She can rip off the heads of little children and watch you do the same without even caring, but ignore her once, and she hates you.»

«Are you saying you're in love with her?» Ellie smiled. All I wanted to do was to joke it away and pretend like I didn't care the slightest bit about Kat, but I had to win some friendship points here.

«I have been in love with her for 339 years and counting.»

«Even when she married your brother?»

«Watching the two of them in love has got to be the most tormeting thing I have ever been through. So, when after nine years of marriage, she got so mad at him, she figured she could might as well sleep with the next guy she made eye contact with.»

«And that was you?»

«Ooooh yes!»

«Classy.»

«What can I say? A love for married gals runs in the family, just ask Klaus!»

Ellie threw a punch at me, at least she tried, the girl couldn't throw a punch at a wheelchair kid if her life depended on it.

«Dude! Too soon!»

«Right, where were we?»

«You banged Katherine.»

«Yes I did. And then she swore she could never forgive me because I told everyone about it.»

«I think you missed out on the whole point of the ''affair''. You know, the part where the spouse _isn't _supposed to know, let alone ''everyone''!»

«But if Elijah found out, he'd either drop her like the whore she was and she'd come running back to me, or I'd lose her forever.»

«And?»

I decided to leave out the part about Kat kissing me right before I left, I'd save that for when we got back.

«She trusted me with you, didn't she?»

«I guess.»

We had turned right by the highway and were now driving through what looked like Narnia (if a constant stream of pickup trucks and trailers drove through Narnia).

My plan? I had no plan, driving to the middle of nowhere was the only thing that sounded even remotely like a plan.


	15. The Watcher: chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15. CHRISTMAS LIGHTS  
_(Christmas Lights - Coldplay)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

The further North (at least I think it was North) we were going, the snow got heavier and the roads got worse, it wouldn't surprise me if dancing penguins and a polar bear suddenly danced over the street. Still, there was something nostalgic and comfortable about it, it reminded me of my old life.

«Hey, how many days have we been driving?» I asked Kol, him being halfway asleep while driving was something I'd gotten used to by now. It took him a while to realize that I said something.

«Uhm, I don't know, a week and a half, I guess.» he replied in a sleepy manner.

«And what date did we leave?»

He took his hands of the steering wheel to stretch his arms, a lady in the car next to us gave him a very angry face.

«I don't exactly keep track of things like that, kiddo.»

Annoyed by his resistance to help me out, I leaned over him to check the little calendar on the dashboard, and just as I thought…

«Why are you asking?»

«Because it's Christmas Eve today.»

Kol turned up the radio and immediately changed the channel from some local station currently playing the Macarena to the most annoying kind of old-school jazz, one of his many downsides was his taste in music, something I wouldn't mind if he could just give me back my phone.

«Right! The most _magical_ day of the year!» he teased in voice doing a horrible job parodying me, at least I hoped it was a horrible job, cause I did not want to sound like that.

«Why the tone? Everbody loves Christmas! It's a fact!» I implied.

«You see, Ellie, when you've been around for a couple of centuries, you learn not to believe in every holiday and tradition the preachers... or coca-_cola_ are trying to feed you!»

I guess he had a point, I wasn't really that big on beliefs either, since I already had proof of one religion being right.

«But it's still amazing!»

«I thought you were supposed to be mini-Klaus, why are you suddenly so positive?»

Could he just stop it with calling me that?

«I don't know! Christmas was always such a big part of my childhood in Canada!»

«Of course, you had to grow up in _Canada, _poor thing…»

He always sounded like he was choking whenever he said ''Canada'', like it was poison in his mouth.

«I almost forgot you were incapable of sharing people's happiness!» I objected.

«Ok, fine, what was so amazing about Christmas in Canada?» he asked me, like discussing my childhood was suddenly the most interesting topic he could come up with. I didn't really feel like sharing my most cherished memories with _him_, but I figured it couldn't hurt, like he said: we were stuck together.

«My dad-», I realized I had to rethink that, «-my _real _dad was always the best at making Christmas! He would always make sure that every little detail was the way it should be, nothing was overlooked. He was determined to make it about family.

On the 23rd he would go out in the woods and bring home the nicest tree he could find, and then mom and I would decorate it with some decorations I made in kindergarden! It was amazing!»

It wasn't before I was done talking about it, that I realized just how much I missed Christmas in Canada, and I'd give anything to do it one more time.

«I used to make these pasta angels for my parents every year as Christmas presents, they were… not so great! But they still told me they loved them!»

Kol kept it quiet for a moment, I couldn't tell if he was silently mocking me, or actually feeling the tiniest bit of compassion, and I wasn't sure which one I was hoping for either.

«I'm sorry, kid.»

«Yeah right!» I scolded.

«I'm serious! It sucks about your parents!» he admitted, was Kol Mikaelson actually being humane? I guess the Holidays can change everyone!

«Well, that's life, right?»

«It sucks, but yes, that is life.»

We finally found a town to spend the night in, not that I had any idea where we were, and asking about that would just make people think I was a lunatic.

The town was pretty small, with low buildings and crowded shopping streets filled with santa's helpers and kids with high expectations.

«Hey, hey ,hey, where do you think you're going?» Kol stopped me before I got the chance to go ''Dora The Explorer'' all over the place.

«It's the smallest town in the history of towns, I'll met you here in like two hours or something!»

«And how do I know you're not going to run off?»

«Uhm, because you compelled me not to?»

«…. Point taken, have fun..»

I fled the second he agreed, I could finally get some time by myself without him watching over me like a hawk.

Too bad I didn't have any money, cause if I did, I'd buy all the candy canes and chocolates just for the sake of nostalgia.

This would be my first Christmas ever without mom, I kept wondering if she was thinking about Christmas as much as I was.

The looks of the kids were just what I needed, other human beings who didn't use your toothbrush or take last dounut when you fell alseep in the car. Just normal people with normal lives, and the only thing they had to worry about was finishing their Christmas shopping in time.

My shoes were soaked, I didn't have to worry about snow in Bridgeport becuase there was never any snow in the streets. This was more like the old Christmas I used to love.

I bounced around the market for half an hour, realizing there was nothing to do there other than watching other people buy stuff I couldn't afford.

So I went back to the streets, most of the stores closed early today, so it was a little easier to spot the little store than usual.

It was a part of a building covered in green-brownish bricks and the walls had to be three times my height. The old-fashioned sign said: «Brandt's herbs. Since 1903». One of the things Kol taught me when giving me all those lectures in the car, it was that witches sucked at finding a good cover for their headquarters, it was almost always herbs, bookshops or tarot-readers.

I hesitated, but eventually I decided to go inside, it was so good to feel the heat of the old fireplace head me up (my brain still told me I was cold or warm when I wasn't).

I looked around, the entire place was covered with bottles of herbs, potions and weeds.

«How can I help you, young lady?»

A woman in her thirties showed up from behind the desk, she had gorgeous, long, black hair with gold jewlery as decorations that matched the gypsy-chic look she was going for. Given the accent and the extensive use of longs skirts, bling-bling and collection of Russian dolls, I took it she was from Eastern Europe.

«I'm just looking, that's all!»

«Would you like reading for free, yes?» she offered.

If I left now, I would just look shady (even though I couldn't possibly get any shadier than this chick).

«Ok then!»

She led me though a doorway covered with a Turkish rug and into a dark room filled with scented candles and knick-knacks. I almost got a migraine from all the different smells, vanilla, strawberry, lemon, fresh sky, pine tree, every scent you've ever imagined was probably in this room.

«Sit down.» she demanded, pointing at one of the pillows by the wooden table full of cards.

I did as she said, and shortly after she joined me on the other side of the table.

«Give me your hands.»

I almost cut myself on one of her ridiculously long nails painted with what seemed to be a super small and accurate paintbrush.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after five minutes of this I began to think I should just ask her if she was alright. But she opened her eyes and let go of me.

«Did you… see anything?» I asked carefully, her nostrils vibrated heavily, she almost looked mad.

«I see much darkness, very much.»

«What kinds of darkness?»

«It is not from you, you are good person, but people around you… not so much, no.»

Who was she talking about? Kol?

«If you do not go away from darkness, future not so good.»

«But who is the darkness?»

She didn't answer me for a long time.

«Reading is over, go away.»

I didn't hesitate to get out of that madhouse, I was upset that she didn't tell me anything more than ''very much darkness''.

* * *

When I got back on the street it was already getting darker, lights in all sorts of colors lightened up the trees and everything got a little quiet, most people were heading home to eat dinner with their families. I envied them so much, I would sell my soul to spend one last Christmas with mom and dad.

«Cheers.»

I was pretty sure you didn't get to say ''cheers'' anymore after your third drink, but those rules didn't apply to Kol.

«Cheers.»

The old bar we were seated in was mostly full of drunks, all of them were alone. This was the place for the people who didn't have anywhere else to go tonight, just like us.

«I'm sorry.» Kol admitted while we sat on two very uncomfortable bar stools. I looked out the window, even that was covered in Christmas lights. On the shelf with all the alcohol there was a figurine of a drunk santa, how comforting.

«For what?»

«For being responsible for your worst chirstmas ever.»

«I admit this isn't the best one, but it's far from the worst.»

He smiled relieved.

«Oh yeah? What topped this?»

It was kind of hard to talk about, but I had to eventually.

«When I was seven, my dad promised me he'd come to spend Christmas with us, it was the only thing I could think about all month. And so Christmas Eve came, and he never showed up. I spent the whole night waiting for him by the door, eventually mom had to drag me crying away from there. No Christmas can ever be as bad as that one.»

I drank the entire glass of Carlsberg to ignore the memories of that awful night.

«That must've been terrible.» Kol commented, he actually sounded sincere.

«It was.»

I decided to change the subject to keep us from moaping and whining all night.

«Oh, and that reminds me-», I fished the little pasta angel out of my pocked and held it up so he could see it, «-merry Christmas.»

«Where did you get that?»

«I may have stolen it from a kid on the street, but it's the thought that counts, right?»

Kol laughed at me, not the normal hostile laugh I was used to, he was actually laughing with me. He took the gift and smiled at it.

«Truth be told, I haven't been that good this year.» he acknowledged.

«Santa wanted to give you coal, but I figured I'd give you a fair chance.»

«In that case, I'll try to be better next year.»

«No you won't.»

«You're right, I probably won't.»

I started thinking about what that witch told me earlier that day, about me being surrounded by darkness. Maybe I was, but nothing was black and white, and Kol wasn't always evil, none of them were.

It was probably best to tell him I came across a witch, but I wanted to keep that to myself.

«As it turns out, I do have something for you, too.» he admitted.

«Oh really?»

He pulled an old Nokia out of his pocket.

«I took it from one of the old gentlemen over there.» he nodded at the sleepy drunks by the door.

«What's that for?» I asked.

«Take this and call your friend.»

I moaped at him, trying to see if he was joking with me.

«Are you serious?»

«It's Christmas, right?»

I grabbed the heavy cellphone and gave him a grateful smile.

«Thank you, Kol!»

«No problem, kid.»

I went outside to call Sebastian, I was praying he would pick up, but he didn't, it went straight to voicemail. This was my chance.

«Hi, Sebasian? It's me, Ellie. I know I've been gone for quite some time now, and I know I left without saying goodbye, but it all happened so fast. I'm… in a lot of trouble, and I'm down pretty deep in something bad, but I'm alive.

You just have to trust me, I will be back again, and I'm going back as soon as possible, but I don't know when that is. Please don't hate me for bailing on you, it wasn't my choice. Until I get back I just want you to know that you're still my best friend, and merry Christmas.»


	16. The Watcher: chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16. SHE GOT NO FUTURE JUST A LOVE TO ENDURE  
****_(The Ghost Inside - Broken Bells)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Katherine suddenly regretted calling Klaus and asking him to meet her when he arrived at the door.

«What is so important you decided to make me come over here at five in the morning, Katherine?» Klaus asked and closed the door.

«Believe me, you weren't my first choice, but everyone else is gone and for some reason I think I can trust you.» Katherine explained.

«Alright then, what is it?»

«I think Gwyneth is in danger.» she acknowledged.

Klaus' look went from annoyed to unbelievably scared and back again fast enough for Katherine not to notice, she was too busy worrying herself.

«What makes you think that?» Klaus asked, trying to sound casual.

«Well, she kept calling me from payphones all around Chicago when she first got there a few weeks ago, but then she just stopped. It's not like her.»

«I believe it is like her, don't you remember?»

«Are you taking this seriously at all?!»

«Why would I?»

«I think we both know the answer to that.»

Klaus rolled his eyes at her, Katherine tried her best not to let him get on her nerves.

«I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.» he alleged.

«Come ON, Klaus! If you're gonna hide the fact that you're in love with her, at least try not to make it so damn obvious!»

«Oh, so you don't think I'm soulless, then?»

«I think you're an evil son of a bitch who will stop at nothing to make sure you stay at the top of the world, but you're not soulless, Gwyneth proved that.»

* * *

And where was Gwyneth? To answer that I'm afraid we'll have to back up a bit.

The cab speeded through all the seemingly endless ponds of water on the road, angry (and soaked) pedestrians yelled after it as it kept driving at full speed through the streets of Chicago.

«I thought I told you to stop by East Congress Parkway!» Gwyneth remarked, the Eastern-European guy behind the wheel didn't care at all.

«STOP THE CAB!» she demanded angrily, he eventually gave up when she tried grabbing the wheel herself, and pulled over.

She got out of the cab before he changed his mind, and started heading towards her hotel by herself.

She quickly realized she'd forgotten something, and ran after the shady cab, who was already moving.

«STOP! PLEASE STOP!»

He surprisingly did as she said, and pulled over once again and rolled the window down.

«Are you looks for this, yes?» he asked with her purse dangling from his hand.

«Yes! Thank you!»

The gratefulness disappeared when the cab driver started laughing a maniacal laugh.

«You no get back, nooo!» he smiled.

«HEY! Is there a problem here?» a voice asked from behind, Gwyneth turned around to see a handsome man approach them.

«This guy refuses to give me my purse back!» I explained, pointing at the driver. The guy in the beige trenchcoat leaned over the car window.

«Now, now, Levi. It would be a shame if the police heard who was back to running an illegal cab firm, don't you think?» he intimidated, the cab driver quickly tossed him the purse and started driving, the man then handed it to Gwyneth.

«Are you ok?» he asked softly.

«Not really, I've been in town for six days and I haven't met a single nice person-», she looked at him and smiled, «-you know, until now!»

«Well, I hope you mean me and not Levi!»

«I don't know, between driving me off to the middle of nowhere and trying to steal my purse he seemed like an ok guy.» Gwyneth joked, they both laughed a little.

«I'm Tommy, by the way.» he smiled and shook her hand.

«Gwyneth. Nice to meet you!»

She tried fixing her hair to seem a little more presentable for Tommy, it was curling up from the pouring rain.

«Dear god, you look like you could need some coffee.» he remarked.

«It's fine, I don't want you to spend any money on me.»

«What if I told you I own a diner just around the corner?»

«I'd say you were either a murderer luring me out to an alley or an angel sent from heaven, and you don't look like a murderer!»  
Oh, Gwyneth, that's ironic.

* * *

«So if she hasn't called for over a month, why are you telling me this _now?_» Klaus asked, he didn't care if he sounded upset anymore.

«I don't know! I guess I just trusted she hadn't gotten herself into any trouble!» Katherine defended, she could hear how stupid her explanation sounded.

«You have to be kidding me!»

«I'm sorry, ok?! But what's done is done, now all we have to do is find her.»

«And you seriously thing it's going to be that easy?»

«NO! But I don't wanna be responsible for her death, and neither do you.»

* * *

Right, I'm sorry, back to Gwyneth.

«...So I decided to come to Chicago to find a job and start over again.»

«I see.»

«This is actually really good coffee!» she complimented, sitting on one of the hand painted, blue chairs in the empty diner, with Tommy on the other side of the table.

«Swedish recipie, my grandmother taught me how to make it.»

«You're Swedish?»

«Guilty as charged!»

«You're just getting more and more interesting!»

«Me and my sister moved here a couple of years ago to start our own business, turns out Americans are willing to buy any sort of food if you label it ''European''.»

«Yeah, there you have us.»

Gwyneth took a second to examine him a little further. He couldn't be older than thirty, he was like prime example of a Nordic man. He stroked the blond stubble growing over his charming face. He had taken off the trenchcoat and was now dressed in a seemingly expensive shirt with a blue tie.

«You sure dress nice for a guy who works at a diner.» Gwyneth commented.

«Please, I own this place! My sister is the one working!» he explained.

«So she's waiting this place by herself?»

«Well, if you're looking for a job, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a helping hand.»

«When I said I was looking for a job, I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry!»

«Not at all! It's actually pretty perfect! She's been complaining about all the work for weeks.»

The sound of a bell filled the diner as the door opened, and a girl with spoiled eye makeup and blond hair made dark by the rain entered.

«Speak of the devil…» Tommy remarked.

«Hej brorsan! du sa du hade nägot viktig att visa mig-»

She stopped speaking what sounded like gibberish when she saw Gwyneth sitting next to her brother.

«Annika är detta kvinnan vi har talat om.» Tommy replied in the same, gibberish language.

«Hur fick du henne här bara sådär?»

«Jag mutade en taxichaufför och sedan använde jag min naturliga charm!»

«Och hur gjorde du henne stanna här?»

«Det ser ut som du fär en partner, hur läter det?»

Gwyneth got up from her seat.

«Maybe I should just go-»

«No, stay! We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!» the girl rushed desperately.

«Where are my manners?-» Tommy asked and stood up next to his sister, «-Gwyneth, this is Annika.»

«Hello there!» Annika smiled, something about the smile gave Gwyneth an uncanny vibe.

«Thank you so much for being so nice to me, but I better get going back to my hotel-»

«I don't think that's a good idea.» Tommy interrupted, he didn't look that much like an angel anymore.

«I mean it, I'm leaving!»

«det är gulligt! Hon tror att hon kan äka!»


	17. The Watcher: chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17. I MISS OUR LITTLE TALKS  
_(Little Talks - Of Monsters And Men)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

«How can you possibly like ''Temple of Doom'' better than ''The Last Cursade''?»

«Don't you think movies where Nazism is the the biggest threat are a little outdated?» Kol argued, we'd been going on and on about movies like this for hours now.

«Yeah! Now that ''Sarah's Key'' and such ruined it, but it wasn't in the eighties!» I defended.

«Why do you think you know so much about the eighties?»

«Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize you'd have to be a billion years old to know anything about movies!»

«Ok, let's just both agree that ''Kingdom of The Crystal Skull'' was by far the worst.»

«Watching my childhood hero as a senior citizen? There is no way to defend that.»

«I thought your childhood hero was Ferris Beuller.»

«And now he's just used as a car advertisement.»

«It's a tough world we live in, kiddo.»

Kol turned down the radio when his phone called, I was still pretty pissed that he could take phonecalls and not me. Before he picked up he pulled over by a drive-through and stopped the car.

«Hey, Ellie, do you mind getting us some food?» he asked.

«I don't have any money.»

«I'm sure you can ''convince'' your way out of it.»

I hesitated, but Kol had been doing it every time we stopped somewhere, so I guessed it was safe.

I returned to the car with two bags of Panda Express springrolls and some beer, the Asian behind the disk didn't even notice what I was buying, I swear to god I could've gone out there without even compelling him.

As I got closed to the car, I started eavesdropping at Kol's conversation, he was talking to Katherine.

_«Please don't tell her about it, the last thing we need is for her to worry.»_

«Of course.» Kol assured with a serious look on his face.

_«And Kol?»_

«Yes?»

He got a smile on his face when she said his name.

_«I'm sorry if I gave you some mixed signals, but I don't think it's gonna work out.»_

The smile was replaced by an expressionless frown. I knew him well enough to know that if we stayed here any longer, he'd probably rip the Asian cashier and his walkman to pieces, so I rushed to get into the car.

«I gotta go, Katherine.» he mumbled and hung up, grabbing a bottle from the six-pack I bought.

«Are you ok?» I asked obliviously, of course he wasn't ok.

«Yeah, sure, totally. Everything is great! Why wouldn't it be?»

«Because you're smashing the bottle with your hand.»

Kol noticed the innumerable cracks on the bottle, and tossed it out the door before it broke down.

«I'm just a little stressed out, that's all.» he lied.

«Did Katherine say anything?»

«Nothing special, everything is _fine, great, SPECTACULAR!_»

He was clearly not in the right state of mind to me argued with right now, so I just let it go.

* * *

«Hey, Kol?»

«What is it?»

It had been a couple of hours (and the rest of the six-pack, and yes, I was questioning his ability to drive at the moment) since his conversation with Katherine, and I had kept quiet until now.

«If there was anything wrong, you'd tell me, right?»

He took his time to think.

«It depends.» he eventually answered.

«What do you mean?»

«I wouldn't have told you if knowing would get in the way of things.»

So this thing would get in the way of things? Huh, nice to know.

«So that's a no?»

«Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?»

«No reason.»

«Alright, then.»

We went for a short second without talking, but I interrupted the silence once again.

«DROP IT! I know you're hiding something, so tell me!» I demanded.

«You were eavesdropping, weren't you?» Kol accused.

«Oh, come on! We both know I could hear that conversation a kilometer away!»

«Kilometer, seriously?»

«Not the point! Listen: when you learn that your entire life has been a lie, you develop some serious trust issues, and believe it or not, but you're one of the few people I actually trust.» I admitted.

«Wow, you really trust me?»

«Yes I do! So please don't lie to me.»

It was weird how I had grown to trust him like that, I guess that's what happens when someone is your only company for so long. Besides, he was my family… sort of… kind of.

«Katherine wants us to come back to Bridgeport.» he revealed, my heart skipped a beat when I heard the words I'd been dying to hear ever since we left. No more motels, no more fast food, no more radio playing nothing but crappy songs, no more uncomfortable sleeping positions in the car seat.

«Oh my god! That's great!» I smiled, for a while I was filled with a happy, dancing animas on a river made of rainbows and cookies.

«Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea.» Kol asserted, killing every little bit of happiness.

«What? Why?»

«Katherine has been wrong in the past, I'm sure it's a lot safer to keep driving.»

«No way! If I have a chance to get back home, I'll take it!»

«But you're not the one calling the shots, are you?»

«But, Kol!»

«We're going to keep on driving, end of discussion!»

That son of a bitch, why the hell was he so resistant to returning home? I was pretty sure driving halfway across the continent wasn't his ideal either, so what the hell was it?

It all hit me a few moments later what was actually going on.

«You're scared, aren't you?» I alleged.

«What am I supposed to be scared of?» Kol grunted.

«If we come home, you're gonna have to talk to Katherine, and she's gonna turn you down.» I continued, realizing I was right when he didn't answer.

«That's crazy!» he eventually claimed.

«Is it, though? I know you're in love with her, and she's… well... she's Katherine.»

«I'm one of the most powerful creatures on the planet, and you think I'm scared of a girl?»

«You are powerful, but you're also human. I've seen that side of you, and I think it has a harder grip than you think.»

I was scared he'd throw me out of the car after my assumptions, but instead he bit his lip to keep away any tears. Until now I didn't even know if he was capable of crying.

«I'm guessing we'll reach Saskatoon in three hours or so if we get on the highway.» he mumbled, this was the first time he had told me where we were.

«What do you mean?»

«If we find the Diefenbaker International Airport, we can get on the next plane back.»

The dancing animals made a spectacular return, if he wasn't driving, I'd hug him.

«Are you serious?» I asked, making sure he wasn't just joking.

«Affirmative.»

«OH MY GOD! I can't believe we're going home!»

I struggled to keep back my tears of joy.

«Ellie?»

«Yeah?»

«There's a reason Katherine told us to return.» he alleged.

«What is it?»

His serious face was back, I prepared myself for the worst.

«She told your mother to get out of town so she would be safe…»

«I know that, what is it?»

«She hasn't heard from her in a month.»

It wasn't true, he had to be joking.

«But she's alright, right?»

He didn't answer, it was like he was telling me she was dead.

«Right?!»

«We don't know, Ellie… but I wouldn't have my hopes up if I were you.»

«But, what could've happened to her? She was supposed to be safe from all this!»

«It's hard to tell, but that's why they want us home, if our enemies are able to track her down, they'll be able to do the same with us.»

«So you're telling me she's dead?»

«No! For all we know, she can be ok, but I'm just asking you to prepare for the worst, we can never know for sure.»


	18. The Watcher: chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18. MAN, OH MAN, YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND  
_(Home - Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros)  
_  
ELLIE/KOL POV**

* * *

I angrily smacked on my clothes and stomped out of my bathroom with my halfway dried hair put up in the world's ugliest dot.

«Can someone please tell me who used up all the hot water this morning?»

Kol didn't even flinch, he was busy watching the seven AM news with Madeline Sinclair.

«Anyone?» I hinted, he still didn't react.

«KOL!»

He finally turned his head in a sleepy manner.

«Huh, what makes you think it was me?»

«Kol, you're the only other person here!-», I started picking up some of the empty bottles he drained last night, «-Not that I know why you're even here in the first place!»

«You told me I could stay as long as I wished.» he implied.

I managed to ''accidentally'' bump one of the bottles on his head as I went to throw them out.

«Hmm, that's funny! Cause I don't recall saying that, _ever_!»

«Which is why you're failing Spanish, you have a terrible memory!»

«How did you find my report card?!»

«It's not my fault! It was just laying around!»

«It was in a binder! In a sock drawer! IN MY ROOM!»

«Yeah, you should really start locking the door, your 7th grade diary is kind of embarrassing!»

I yelled out some of my favorite Canadian curse words from the bathroom, turning on the hairdryer to block the sound of Kol laughing while quoting my affection for silly bandz and Justin Bieber's ''Baby'', making my face turn shameful in the mirror.

«I hope you're enjoying yourself, Kol! Cause you're not welcome to stay here anymore!» I declared when I opened the door.

«What do you mean by ''not welcome here''?»

«I mean: you are not allowed to stay here anymore! You have your own place, so I suggest you go there before I start getting violent!»

Kol sarcastically backed off, pretending to be scared.

«I am shaking, honestly!»

«Why are you even here?»

«Because it's my job to watch over you twenty-four-seven, just to make sure you don't do anything stupid.»

Of course, this again. How many timed did I have to tell him I didn't need a babysitter before he realized that I was perfectly safe in my own home? There was no use in trying today, he had no plan of leaving.

Instead I went over to the kitchen to grab something to eat, something that wasn't Kol's face, the most tempting breakfast at the moment.

«Ok, who drank all the milk?»

Again, Kol didn't answer me, he just filled the coffee maker with the expensive beans he got imported from Juganda, I wasn't even sure if that was a real country.

«Maybe it's the same person who ate all the cereal! And the nutella! And pretty much everything-»

«I get it! I get it! I'll… go shopping.»

«Yeah right!» I snarled and grabbed a mandarin, the only eatable thing left.

«What? You don't think I'm going to do it?»

«Exactly! Becuase I refuse to believe you have any useful function in this household, _uncle_!» I barked. I only used the word ''uncle'' when I was mad at him, as a reminder of how dysfunctional our ''friendship'' was.

«Alright! I _promise _I'll go shopping, if that makes my stay any more bearable for you.»

I kept staring at him until he realized using my "Raiders Of The Lost Ark"-mug wasn't a very good idea, he then handed it to me and found another one.

«So, first day back to school, are you sure that's a good idea?» he asked while pouring the coffee.

«Not at all, I have no idea how I'm supposed to tell Sebastian about all of this-»

«Hey, hey, hey! What do you mean?»

«I'm just saying it's going to be hard to tell him about why I've been gone.» I tried explaining, Kol just looked at me with condescending eyes.

«That's easy! You just don't!» he asserted.

«What are you talking about? I have to tell him! I tell him everything!» I avowed.

«Even how you had a major crush on-»

I chocked on the perfectly blended ''Jugandian'' coffee to stop him from ever uttering that name.

«EVEN THAT!»

«Wow, seriously?»

I nodded with my face as red as the slutty tank top Madeline Sinclair was wearing on the tv.

«Well, it doesn't matter, he can't know about this.»

«What's the worst thing that can happen if I tell him?»

«He freaks out, tells someone else, word gets around, the witches find out and BAM! You're dead.»

«Sebastian wouldn't do that, he's my best friend!»

«And you still think he's going to be your best friend when he finds out about you?»

«I-»

I had no idea, that wasn't something I felt like thinking about. Kol did have a point, what if he told anyone? And what if I trusted him enough to tell him, and he wanted nothing to do with me anymore?

«No. That's my final answer.» Kol declared.

I didn't want to argue with him anymore, maybe keeping Sebastian out of it was the right thing to do. Instead I headed for my room to chance from the hair dye stained t-shirt I was wearing, to a sweater more fitting for the snowy weather outside.

«I guess, if you're not moving out, then you can might as well make yourself helpful around here! And not to mention: I do have rules.»

«Rules? What rules?»

«Like, don't touch my stuff, don't go near my room without permission, don't eat anything that's not in the kitchen and last but not least: NO boody calls, got it?»

He didn't look too happy with the last one.

«When you say ''NO boody calls'', what do you mean?»

«I mean, as in IF YOU EVER DO THAT I WILL MAKE YOU WASH THIS ENTIRE PLACE AND THEN THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW! Am I clear?»

«...Crystal.»

* * *

This had to be the first time ever that I didn't go to the bus stop and just went straight to school instead. It wasn't a surprise that the first person I'd meet was Katie.

«Danielle! It's so good to see you again, where have you been?»

«Eh-»

«It's ok! You can tell me some other time!»

«Katie, I'm sort of looking for someone.»

«Oh, Sebastian? I figured! But please tell me you're joining the club this semester, right?»

I didn't know if it was comforting or annoying how Katie tried taking care of me like that, but I didn't want to be rude to her.

«I don't know, maybe.»

«I highly recomend you to! It's good to be around people who understands! Just know that I am always here for you if you need me!»

«Uhm-»

«Bye now!»

I couldn't decide what was worse, back when I had just turned and everyone looked at me, or now, when I was completely invisible. It was like I had never left, everyone was busy doing the normal things, talking, laughing and going to class. It made me feel like nothing had changed, even if I knew everything was different.

I finally saw Sebastian, he was over by the trophy shelf with all the jocks. He seemed so happy, and normal.

After a while, he took notice of me, his face turned pale white, like he Just saw a ghost. For a while we just stood there, subconsciously settling on what we were gonna do. But he eventually said goodbye to his new friends and went over to me. Was he mad at me? He had all reason to, this was the second time I did this to him.

«Sebastian, I am-»

«You don't have to explain-» he insisted, putting on a smile, «-I understand if I'm not supposed to know.»

His relaxed behaviour baffled me, I just couldn't figure if he was trying to push me away, or if he was actually serious.

«Really?»

«I got your message, I get that something is seriously wrong. But if you can't drag me into it, I understand.»

I hugged him in relief, thanking the gods for giving me such an amazing friend.

We ditched first period to catch up, neither of us could think about Spanish adverbs at a time like this.

«I'm sorry I had to bail on you, at least Lexie didn't have to worry about me, right?» I joked, but Sebastian didn't laugh. Just the look on his face told me he hadn't laughed for a long time.

«Lexie is gone, Ellie.» he revealed with heavy words.

«What do you mean... Gone?» I stuttered, automatically taking his hand to comfort him.

«She disappeared... the night you left, actually. Everyone keeps telling me she just ran away, but I know the truth... I think we all do.»

I didn't know what to say, everything just seemed wrong, I wasn't gonna say "my condolences", we both hated that word, and I honestly wasn't that sad if Lexie was gone, it made me feel like a horrible person.

«I'll be ok, I've had time to process it by myself.» he reassured, probably because he saw how I struggled to find an appropriate reaction.

«Are you sure?»

«Yeah, at least you're back.»

At least I was back. Back to tell him lies about everything, back to push him away as I tried protecting him from the fucked up world I was living in. It wasn't fair, not to him, and not to me.

«Sebastian, there's something I have to tell you…»

* * *

«Katherine!»

She was so hot, when did she get so hot? Who am I kidding? She had always been this hot!

«Where's Ellie?» she questioned, only giving me a fake smile before she invited herself in.

«At school, why?»

«Why? Kol, the last time I saw her, I made you kill her and kidnap her across the country, and that was after I possibly ruined her life by telling her the most fucked up truth she's ever heard. That's why.» she snapped, looking at me with nothing but anger and frustration.

«Relax, darling, you did the right thing!-» I reassured, putting my hands on her shoulder to stop her from faltering about, «-Ellie is safe and everything is under control, trust me.»

«Thanks... Kol. Why are you all supportive?»

I leaned toward her, ready to close the small space between us.

«Oh.» she uttered, and not the "oh" I usually got.

«What do you mean? "Oh"?»

«Kol, I told you not to get the wrong idea!»

«Wrong idea? You kissed me!»

«But it was a mistake! I didn't mean to…»

«To kiss me? So you just accidentaly showed your lying little tongue down my throat… by _accident_?»

«NO! Not like that, I just… I didn't think straight.»

«So that's it? You're just gonna leave it at that?»

«I hope we can still be friends!»

«So you're breaking up on me?»

«We were never together, Kol!»

«Alright then, leave!»

«I'm supposed to take care of Ellie, I'm her godmother! You leave!»

«Well, I'm her uncle, uncle trumps godmother!»

«I'm still married to Elijah, so that makes me her aunt AND her godmother.»

«That's great, Katherine, just keep reminding me that I'm in love with my brother's girl!»

Crap, crap, crap, crap. That wasn't supposed to come out.

«Just… pretend like you didn't hear that…» I mumbled embarrassed.

«Sure, yeah, ok… bye..»

* * *

«Please say something, Sebastian!»

«I-»

«Before you say anything, just know that I'm really, really, really, very not supposed to tell you… but I did.»

«Ell-»

«I know! It's not fair to make you keep a secret like that, and I can make you forget, really! I just couldn't keep it from you, cause you're my best friend, and I really need my best friend to help me through this.

And I know it's fucked up, and scary and tragic but it's my life, and you can decide for yourself if you want to be a part of it or not. Just please say something!»

I monitored his face like a hawk, waiting for him to get off the bench, throw something at me and leave, but he didn't.

«I'm trying to say something, but you won't let me finish.»

«Right, sorry! I just need to know if you want out or not.»

«And miss out on this adventure? What kind of supernatural expert would do that?»

What was this? Some sort of sick joke?

«Are you serious?»

«Why wouldn't I be?»


	19. The Watcher: chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19. I TIE MY HANDS UP TO A CHAIR SO I DON'T FALL THAT WAY  
_(Helena Beat - Foster The People)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

I wish I was one of those drunks who got really funny and cute, instead I got annoyingly honest.

In junior high I was one of those annoying girls who thought everyone who drank were stupid, of course the kids who posted pictures of themselves with vodka to look cool were in fact pretty stupid, but I didn't see the entire picture.

I almost fell asleep on the bleachers, but I was awakened by the drums of the marching band passing me, or as Lexie used to call it: ''the parade of ugly''.

I couldn't say I blamed her, the only people who joined the marching band were those types of kids who thought being an outcast with braces would make them as cool as the kids on Glee. Not that the kids on Glee were any better, people watched the show cause they could relate.

As I said: alcohol made me annoyingly honest.

«Are you sleeping?»

«Huh, is the game over?»

Sebastian splashed gatorade from his waterbottle to make me more aware of my circumstances.

«It just started!»

«I thought you were playing, why aren't you playing?»

«Because I'm a 10th grader, I'm just the bench guy for now.»

«For now?»

«Yeah, until dad bribes the coach to make me the captain or something.»

I wiped the blue water off my face with my sleeve, I could see the game already pretty far along, our team was already in full swing.

The school's players were running around the feild, that's pretty much the only thing I understood with football, that and that they never really used their feet, but the type of football they used their feet in wasn't called football but soccer.

And according to everyone at school, soccer was apparently gay, which kinda made sence since Sebastian's dad was a soccer player and he was gay. Feet are so weird, why do we have toes? Would I loose my balance if I cut off my pinkie? Would it grow back again?

«ELLIE!»

«What? Did we win?»

«We JUST started!»

«Stop yelling at me! My head hurts!»

Sebastian did not look happy with someone behind me, cause he was looking in my direction with a frown.

«Are you drunk?» he asked, I waited to hear what the person behind me was going to answer, he or she was probably drunk, they weren't as good of a friend to him as me.

«Ellie, are you drunk?»

«What? No! I swear I had like one bottle of… no wait, it was two…. I think.»

He got up from the poorly painted bench and started lifting me up.

«You are completely plastered!»

«Why do we call it plastered? We should've come up with a cooler name than that, don't you think?»

«That is it! I am taking you home!»

«NO! The game just started!»

«Oh, so now you're noticing that?»

Everything got kind of cluttery now, Sebastian dragged me over to the new car he got for his 16th birthday, I think Jay-Z was there, and then I was on my couch back home.

«I had to miss the game for you, I hope you understand that!» Sebastian complained.

«Dude, you weren't even playing!»

«My dad was there! For the first time in months, I was actually looking forward to spending time with my dad, and you ruined that!»

When I began to see how upset he was, I patted his shoulder to make him feel better, like they do in movies.

«I'm sorry, dude, but you didn't have to take me home! I'm fine!»

«FINE?!»

«Please! Not so loud!»

«Ellie! You are a complete trainwreck! And I'm really worried about you!»

«You don't have to!»

«I already am! You're hanging out with Originals, you disappear for weeks without calling and you show up drunk on football games! You are _not _fine!»

«What is going on here?»

It was Kol who entered the room, Sebastian took some steps back, worried Kol was going to pull his intestines out, braise them and eat them. I wonder if that would taste good, no, I always imagined Sebastian to taste awful, he could eat nothing but cup pudding for days.

«Ask Ellie, after all, she's fine.» Sebastian stated and left slamming the door, the loud slam made my head feel like it was exploding.

«What's wrong, Ellie?» Kol asked.

«Sebastian thinks I have a drinking problem. I think people over the age of ten are creepy and childish for watching My Little Pony, don't you think?»

«Ok, first of all: yes, that is creepy. Second: I agree with him, you have a problem.»

«Aaah, not you too! You're the one who made me start drinking like this, anyway!» I barked.

«I only recomended you to because it's better than drinking people! But you're taking it too far!»

«I _don't _have a problem, ok?!» I defended.

«That is exactly what someone who has a problem would say!»

«You don't really care if I have a problem, do you?»

«What's that supposed to mean?»

«You just want to look like the big hero so Katherine will love you. You don't even care about me!»

Kol looked really mad, I almost got scared, but I did my best to hide it.

«I'll be back when you're sober, then we can talk.» he declared, and slammed the door even louder than Sebastian, I think that door is going to break soon.

* * *

When I woke up in transition, every sound was twice as high, I could hear everything from the bugs on the rotten wall of Wilson Sixty Six, to the almost non-existant wind blowing through the hallways. This morning, it was even worse. What the fucking fuck did I do last night?

I screamed and jumped up from the couch when I felt a big splash of water hitting my face like a tsunami.

«Oh, you're alive, how great.»

Whoever said that did not think it was great by the tone.

When I opened my eyes I saw Katherine putting groceries on the kitchen bench.

«Where's Kol?» I asked, trying to find a towel to wipe off the water.

«He's mad at you, so he figured it was best not to stay here.»

«Did I say something?»

«He wouldn't tell me what it was, but I definitely think it was bad.»

«Oh god, I can't remember anything!»

My brain felt like it was about to escape out of my ear given the extensive pounding, my breath smelled like a mixture of chough medicine and death.

«That's what you get for being a drunkie.»

«What do you want me to do? Go to an AA meeting?»

«I want you to get better, your mom left me in charge of you, and it's my responsibility if you turn into an alcoholic!»

«I am _not _an alcoholic! I just like to drink! I do it so I won't crave blood all the time, Kol was the one who taught me that!»

«Well, you're getting to a point when you need blood to stop craving alcohol!»

I refused to believe I had a problem, but I was curious as to what exactly came over me last night.

Let's start at the beginning: I went to school as usual…

* * *

«Morning, Michael Jordan!»

«Why are you calling me Michael Jordan?»

«Isn't he that football player?»

«Whatever, I need all the support I can get for tonight, I really think the coach is gonna let me play this time!»

It was great to see Sebastian this excited, more specifically: excited about something other than me being related to the Originals.

«You'll be there to support me, right?» he asked.

«Of course! There's no way I'm turning down a chance to see you doing physical activity!»

«Geez, way to bost my ego.»

«I'm sorry-», I punched him buddying on his arm, «-I really am proud that you're doing this for your dad!»

«Yeah, let's just hope he shows up.»

«He will! Just because he doesn't live with you anymore, doesn't mean he's not your dad!»

«Speaking of dads-», Sebastian pulled his French books out of his locker, «- have you talked to Kl-»

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand so he wouldn't utter that name in the middle of a crowded hallway.

«Are you trying to have me killed?!»

«Sorry, I forgot, I'm not really used to this yet.»

I had to cut him some slack, of course he wasn't used to it, I wasn't even used to it.

«It's fine, just think about the game, ok?»

«Alright, but I'm scared as hell, what if I screw it up?»

«Then I'll be right behind you on the front row, I promise!»

As we walked to class, my phone started ringing.

«Oh my god! It's Ko-»

«ZIPPIT!»

«Sorry!» he whispered.

_«Hello? Are you busy?»  
_  
«Not at all, what's up?»

_«There's a party at city hall this evening, and I need you to come with me.»_

Sebastian was leaning over the phone just as much as I was.

«You have to go!» he encouraged.

«Is it that important? I sort of have plans.»

_«We just have to be there for the first half hour or something, I cannot let Katherine see me alone, I don't wish to talk to her.»_

«You have to be freaking kidding me, Kol-», Dana stopped by us and moaped, «-slaw… Coleslaw is not the best part of a Thanksgiving dinner… grandma!»

Dana immediately lost interest and carried on with her life.

_«What?»_

«Never mind, are you sure I have to be there?»

_«If you come, I'll… do the dishes for the rest of the week.»_

«The month.»

_«The week.»_

«Two weeks.»

_«A week and a half.»_

«A week and a half and vacuum the apartment.»

_«Deal!»_

When I hung up, Sebastian chuckled at me.

«I can _not_ believe how Kol-», Dana immediately pulled her head out of her locker, «…-slaw is so delicious! How can you not like it, Ellie?»  
She gave us a suspicious look.

«Why are you guys talking about coleslaw?» she asked.

«NOT NOW, DANA!» we both yelled.

«Sooo-» I jumped back into our conversation, «-I'll see you tonight?»

«You know it!»

«You'll be fine! Just hit it out of the park!»

«Yeah, Ellie, that's baseball.»

«Oh…»

* * *

I couldn't believe how much I let Sebastian down, no wonder he was so mad at me!

«Were you at the party? I didn't see you there.» Katherine commented.

«I remember it now…»

* * *

«Is this what Donnatella Versache's mind looks like?»

«Give it a rest!»

«You told me it was going to be casual!»

«This is casual!»

«So you're telling me that guy dresses like the captain of a cruise ship everyday?»

«As a matter of fact, he does, but his nickname is also Cap'n Cray Cray, so I guess that says a thing or two.»

«So… what now?»

«I don't know, run along, have fun.»

«I thought the point of me being here was so you wouldn't be by yourself?»

Kol was busy looking at a group of girls sipping Mojitos by the statue of James Madison.

«Oh, I won't be by myself already!»

«You're such a pig!»

Since there was no use in seing Kol taking advantage of drunk weather broadcasters, I decided to check out the crowd.

The city hall itself was an old building, even older than the boarding house, it was said to be built around the American revolution. The interiour was very much like the boarding house, with statues and paintings from all over the world, chandeliers was hanging from the tall roof, with flickering candles lighting up the rooms.

The crowd was also pretty much like the party I attended months ago, rich and successful people and vampires, it was hard to tell what the wine glasses were filled with, but I could smell something familiar from some of them.

The dresses were replaced by expensive blazers, fur coats, Marco Polo shirts and skirts. I didn't feel like I fitted in with my Urban Outfitters sweater and patterned leggings, and I almost felt embarrased when I noticed how worn-out my shoes were.

I couldn't help but overhearing Stella Striker seducing a young waitor not far away from me, it pissed me off that she wasn't at her son's big game, I was planning on leaving the second I got a green light from Kol.

That's when I saw him, standing all the way across the room talking to his sister. Everything Kol said about me looking like him was wrong, we were nothing alike.

Of course I had seen him before, but not like this, never had I ever thought of him like that. I didn't understand how Kol was so different from his siblings, he was so normal, and the others looked like the kind of people you would see in an old painting, intimidating and emotionless people. How was it that I was being sucked into all of this? Into the lives of these powerful characters?

I didn't realize until now that he had noticed me standing there, all across the room. It was impossible to see what he was thinking, but no matter what it was, I didn't like it.

Kol always told me I had to talk to him eventually, I couldn't avoid it for the next thousand years, but not today. I had to get away from here, so I ran out of the crowd to find somewhere to be alone.

In the main entrance, there was a door leading to an empty room, the bar. There were innumerable shelves of all kinds of alcohol standing there, ready to be served. I was all alone there, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to treat myself for the intimidating encounter I just had. I picked out a bottle of whisky from one of the lower shelves (I couldn't even reach the higher ones).

It didn't take long before the bottle was empty, then another one. Everything got fuzzy, I barely remembered what I was doing there.

I chocked on my drink when I hear footsteps breaking the silence of the room.

«I didn't peg you for that much of a drinker.»

I knew exactly who it was, even hearing it made my heart drop, I was both frightened and mad when I knew this was the time I had to talk to him.

«I'm guessing it's not the only thing you don't know about me.»

«If you are anything like your mother, you can't even hold down two glasses.»

I didn't know if it was the alcohol, but somehow all my fear disappeared, and it was replaced by despise and anger.

«If you did know me, you would've know that I am _nothing _like my mother. For starters I don't trust repulsive murderers like you.»

I didn't even want to look at him, it was too difficult not to look for any similarities. Mom had brown eyes, Peter had brown eyes, I had blue eyes, mom always said I got them from my grandmother, but this meeting led me to believe something else.

«Now, now. Let's keep it civilized here, shall we?»

«Why pretend? I already know you're not a good guy.»

«And how would you know that if you don't even know me.»

What kind of twisted game was he playing? Everytime he spoke, I felt a cold shudder creep down my spine. That's when I realized that the fear and loathing I had for this one man was worse than any knife, any broken neck or vervain I had ever felt.

He could kill the entire city if he wanted to, but what really got to me was the way he made me feel, not just right now, but all that time I had spent months knowing he was out there. Not that I thought he was going to hurt me, he even saved my life back when I didn't even care about who he was, but I knowing how much power he had over me was what really got me. Knowing how much I actually wanted his acceptence. The only way I could save myself from this was to push him away.

«I don't have to know you, you've already ruined my life, and I want nothing to do with you. Whatever thing you think we have is non-existant, we don't know eachother and we're not related as far as I'm concerned. I'll do my best to stay alive, because that's the only thing you care about, that no part of your precious little profecy is ruined.»

When I looked him in the eyes, all I could see were two endless pits of evil and despair, no light at all.

«If it's wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here, so I suggest you be a little more grateful.»

I stole another bottle of whiskey from the shelf.

«Maybe everything would be better if I wasn't here.»

I barged out the door and left the building before he got the chance to say another word, I had had enough of it, if this was my future, I didn't want it.

* * *

«Klaus.»

«What, what about him?»

«I met him last night, I had to talk to him. It didn't go very well.»

Katherine changed her appearance from judgemental to compassionate in a blink.

«I'm sorry, he's not that much of a good guy.» she acknowledged.

«Yeah, I knew that. I just don't want as little to do with him as possible from now on.»

Kat smiled, it was nice to know I had someone to count on when I fell down. And this wasn't the first or the last time I would.


	20. The Watcher: chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20. TELL ME THAT THINGS WILL TURN OUT RIGHT  
_(Show Me The Light - Mystery Jets)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

For as long as I can remember, the most exiting thing about growing up was living alone. Now here I was, sort of grown up, and... sort of alone.

If Katherine wasn't here, Kol would be here to make sure I didn't get kidnapped. If Kol wasn't here, Katherine would be here complaining about Kol AND making sure I didn't get kidnapped. The ironic part: 1/2 of the people people who had kidnapped me in the past _was _infact the two of them.

My two bodyguards were also determined to not be here when the other was, I just wished they could bang it out already, those stupid Taylor Swift-ish feeling they were having was far more annoying that I expected.

I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, I was so not ready to face another day of school amidst all this Original crap, my run-in with Klaus last was more than I could take.

I almost couldn't believe my own eyes when I opened the door, there he stood, not changed at all since the last time I saw him, which must've been almost ten years ago.

He seemed really nervous, like he hadn't prepared this at all.

Crap, what was I supposed to say? "Hi dad, what about those ten superbowls?", no! Was he gonna say anything? Should I start? NO, he was the one who came to me, it was his job.

After all, he did leave me, what was I supposed to be scared of? I was an innocent victim! Maybe I could just slam the door in his face, no, if someone slammed this door one more time, it was gonna fall apart.

«Hi, Danielle.» he eventually smiled, I was thankful that it was him who started.

«Hi.»

I wasn't even sure whether to call him ''dad'' or ''Peter'', both of them sounded wrong to me.

«I was… in town, and I thought I'd come see you.»

«Well, it took you long enough.» I asserted, all I really wanted was to be happy about him being back, but I didn't want to let him in that easily.

Too much had changed since the last time, I was grown up, not to mention a vampire, and I was stuck in a lot of unexplainable drama.

«I know, you have no reason to forgive me. And I have no excuse to just show up like this, but if you could jus-»

It was too good to see him to pretend like I didn't love him anymore, I hugged him to make him stop talking.

«You're here now!» I smiled.

* * *

It all felt like a dream, but Peter was in fact back, we had a lot to talk about, but he mostly wanted to hear about my life. Since I couldn't tell what was really going on, I told him things were boring, I got good grades and didn't get into trouble. Biggest. Lie. Ever.

I also got to learn about his life, three years ago he had met a woman, and now they were engaged. After his divorce with mom, he quit his job as a lawyer and became a forest ranger, just like he always dreamed of.

«Do you think she's going to like me?» I asked him worried when were on our way to meet his fiancé at the pizza restaurant on the corner.

«Joan? She likes everybody!» he assured me, I really hoped it was true.

I spotted her in one of the window seats inside the restaurant. She had short, blond hair with very visible, dark roots on top. She was dressed in the kind of tunic you would expect a pre-school teacher to wear, with tacky, homemade jewlery to go with it.

She had her horn-rimmed glasses practically glued to the screen of her Android phone, and barely took notice of us when we walked in. How could Peter go from mom, who was so pretty and youthful, to this mess?

«Ellie, I want you to meet my fiancé, Joan. Joan, this is Ellie, my… uhm…»

«It's nice to meet you, Ellie! Pete had told me so much about you!» Joan greeted and gave me a bear hug, maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

«Nice to meet you, too!»

«Oh my gosh! I love your shoes!» she complimented, if she was referring to my worn-out Chuck Taylor's with holes on them, she had to be either delusional or trying too hard.

«Uhm, thanks!»

The first half of the lunch went on just like this, she loved my hair, my sweater and my jacket.

«So, Ellie, how is your mom?» Peter asked, with a slightly more hostile tone.

Oh, my mom? Good question.

«She's… in Europe! For the rest of the month! She went there with some of her friends to go on a… cooking class! In… Stockholm!»

«Good for her!» Peter applauded, I don't think he bought it, he just wanted to change the subject.

«Sweetie, do you remember when we were in Stockholm?» Joan reminisced.

«Joan is a charity worker, so we travel a lot.» Peter explained.

«And you still live in Fredericton?»

«For now!»

Joan did not look happy with his answer.

«But we are planning on staying there for as _long_ as possible! Right, honeybear?» she rejoiced.

«But we _are _looking at other options, sweetiepie!»

I took another slice of garlic bread, this was entertaining to watch.

«But _Canada _is my home!»

«I know that, sugarplum! But _America_ is _my _home!»

Their nicknames gave me diabetes just by listening to them, where were they heading with this, anyway?

«I thought you said you never wanted to go back here!»

«That was before I… thought about other things!»

«Do you two want to talk in private or something? Cause I can leave.» I suggested.

«It's ok, Danielle, just stay where you are. I've just been thinking lately about moving back here, so I could be closer to you.» Peter explained, my heart raised so high, it made a hole in the ceiling.

«You never said that!» Joan argued.

«Yes I did! I am pretty sure I mentioned that when I told you we were heading out to Bridgeport to meet with my daughter!»

Did he just say "daughter"? Joan was just as surprised about the title as I was.

«I didn't think you were actually serious about leaving everything we know and love to live in a filthy city like this, it seemed like more of a fantasy!»

«Ellie, would you be ok with it if I moved back here?!»

«Of course!»

«See? Ellie wants me here!»

«Can we not discuss this here in public?» Joan begged.

«Fine! Let's go!»

Wait a second... did they just leave me here with the bill?

* * *

_«How was the meetup with your dad?» _Sebastian asked over the phone.

«Brutal. His fiancé is a total nutjob! But he did mention something about moving back here to be closer to me, so there's that.»

_«Is that what you want?»_

«More than anything.»

_«Then screw the crazy bitch! He's your dad! Or… not really but-»_

«I get it!»

_«Maybe it'll be good for you to have a responsible parent back, I can't risk you ruining my football games!»_

«Again: I have no idea how to make up for that!»

_«I'll come up with something, believe me!»_

I heard a knock on the door.

«Sebastian, I gotta go before the door breaks down, I'll talk to you later.»

I was surprised to see Joan there when I opened it, she smiled at me, but I could tell she was faking it.

«Hi, Danielle! I am so sorry for my rude behaviour earlier today, I hope you can forgive me!»

«It's fine, I haven't even thought about it-» I lied, «-Why are you here?»

She had one hand drawn behind her back in what looked to be a tissue.

«I was on my way to apologize when I accidentally cut my hand on the ice-», she held the bloody hand up so I could see it, everything in my mind got foggy and I took a step back, «-do you have a first aid kit?»

I turned around so I wouldn't have to see it, I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

«What's the matter, Ellie? It's just a little blood!»

When I calmed down, I turned back to her, she took her hand shoved it in my face, I could feel the craving come back, and I ran to the bathroom.

«Danielle? I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get it on you!» she yelled from behind the door.

I looked myself in the mirror, my face had changed, I looked into the red eyes I met infront of me, Joan knew, she had to.

I washed my face and grabbed the biggest towel I could find to bring back to her.

When I came out again, she had one of the sharpest kitchen knifes in the good hand to defend herself from any possible attack, but I didn't attack her. Instead I threw her the towel.

«It'll stop the bleeding, I think there's a first aid kit here somewhere.»

«Thanks, sweetie!» she said innocently.

I went over to the guest room to find the kit mom and I never used, both of us were pretty good at keeping ourselves from injuries.

«Your mom must be having so much fun in Europe!»

«Yeah, she called right before you came, Copenhagen is great!»

«That's weird, I thought you said she was in Stockholm.»

When would that bitch shut up?

«Did I? I meant Copenhagen.»

«And your call history says nothing about calling your mom, unless her name is Sebastian!»

I ran out to her, she was scrolling down my iPhone.

«WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE?» I yelled.

«Infact, you haven't called her at all in over a month!»

I ripped it away from her, it dropped on the floor and the screen shattered to a million pieces.

«What are you doing, bitch?»

«I know exaclty what you are!» she acknowledged with an evil grin on her face, I wanted to kill her so bad.

«You know nothing about me!»

«Yes I do! And it would be a shame if Peter found out, don't you think?»

I knew the second she entered the door there was something wrong, she was a maniac!

«Why are you doing this?»

«So that Peter can get the life he always wanted, a safe, normal life with the woman he loves. And there's not a chance in hell that I'm letting you take that away from us!»

«Peter gets to choose for himself! If he wants to pick me over you, that's his decision, not yours!»

«You think you're so innocent, all you want is for daddy to love you, here's a newsflash for you: he's _not _your dad!»

I slammed her against the wall, beat the crap out of her stupid face, stepped on her ugly glasses and pulled out her poorly dyed hair before I ripped her heart out… in my fantasies. I wanted to show her that I wasn't going to turn into the monster she thought I was.

«What do you want me to do?» I asked, calming myself down from all my anger.

«I want you to tell him you don't want him here, and you're not going to visit us or even call.»

«I can't do that!»

«If you want what's best for him, you can do that.»

I gave it some thinking, did I really want him here? Having to explain everything that happens, possibly having him killed by crazy vampires, or even me?

Thanks to mom and me, he lost his life, everything he loved. Was I going to do that again just because I wanted him to be there for me? Joan may have been a crazy bitch, but she made a good point. Who knows, maybe she did all this because she loved him, maybe she would make a better wife than mom ever was. Maybe he could have a child that was actually his, and they could live the life I dreamed of.

* * *

Joan was smiling innocently again when we were at the airport, Peter on the other hand, was upset.

«Are you sure you want this, Ellie?» he asked for the fifth time that day.

«Fredericton is your home, maybe I'll stop by some day, but for now, I have my mom!»

«Alright, then-», he hugged me and kissed me on my forehead, just like old times, «-and you'll call if you change your mind?»

Joan looked at me with hateful eyes from over his shoulder.

«I'm sure I'll be fine!»

«Look at the time! We have a plane to catch, honey!» Joan commented in the middle of our goodbye, Peter pulled me away and gave me a smile.

«Take care, kiddo!»

«You too!»

I just stood there and watched them from behind the glass door, until they disappeared through security, all I wanted was for him to run back and refuse to let me do this, but he never did.

Nevertheless, Peter was happy, and that's all I needed him to be at the moment.

«Isn't that just heartbreaking?»

I turned around to see who it was, and I wasn't happy.

How long had he been standing there anyway?

«Are you stalking me or something?»

Klaus laughed at me, it wasn't any less scary to meet him in daylight.

«Stop thinking the worst of people, it's not very nice.»

«You're not very nice!»

«Is that the best you can do? Oh well, I guess you really are Peter's daughter.»

«I know I am. now, can you just tell me what the hell you're doing here?»

«I am just here to catch a plane, is it so hard to think that I don't have a secret agenda?»

«Actually, it is.»

«Now, that's just pathetic.»

I had the same fantasy as last night, but Joan was switched out with him.

«Fine! I have better things to do than being here!» I asserted, and started scouting for a cab.

«I doubt it!» he yelled after me.

Was it too late get Peter back?


	21. The Watcher: chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21. TAKE ME AWAY  
_(Take Me Away - Gabrielle Aplin)  
_  
GWYNETH POV**

* * *

«That will be eight ninety-nine, thank you.»

The heavily built woman handed me a ten dollar bill, and suggested I'd copy the smile on her face.

«Keep the change.» she insisted.

«Thanks.»

It was people like her that made my days here a little more bearable. Even the small acts of kindness that allowed me to dream that somewhere in the future, there was a miracle waiting for me.

«You're welcome-», she had a look at my name tag, «-Gwyneth. That's a pretty name.»

«You're very kind, miss.»

I could spot a little nose pressed up against the glass of the counter, with two, glasslike eyes admiring the leftover cakes. Her innocence kicked me in the guts, and shamed all my decisions.

«She's adorable.» I complimented, hoping she looked past my melancholic voice.

«Yeah, she has a habit of turning adorable when she wants something, especially when the answer is- No, Betsey!-», the little girl gave her mother a pout, but she was too busy trying to make smalltalk while roaming through her purse, «-Do you have any kids?»

«No. No, I don't have any kids.» I quickly replied, which was when she silently realized she was saying the wrong things.

«Well... you have good night.» she smiled sweetly, and dragged her daughter out of the café.

«You too.» I murmured, and sighed.

My mood changed slightly when I saw the clock on the wall showing eleven, which meant I could finally leave.

This was my usual routine, and a very forced one at that. The witches used their mumbo jumbo to keep me from going anywhere but from the café, to my pathetic excuse for a motel room, and back again the next day. Here I had to work the days and nights away, they called it ''shaping me as a citizen'', I called it slavery.

The sweet sauce of labor was always interrupted by their daily checkups on me, where they used every inhumane way possible to get me to tell them what I knew.

There were only two three things that could get me out of this infinite loop: death, telling the truth, or someone getting me out of there. The last option was my only hope, but nonetheless, even if the most powerful man alive would chose to take me away, they'd find me.

«Where do you think you're going?» an accent that was a parody of itself asked annoyingly, with its owner, Annika, not far behind.

«Let's be real here, how many options do I have?» I bellowed, and packed up my things.

She handed me the broom. That's funny, wouldn't she need that to fly back to her cave?

«You're not leaving this place until it sparkles, capische?» she cackled.

Even if she liked to think differently, Annika wasn't the worst. All she functioned as, was the little bitch of her big brother. It was her job to look after me, make sure I did my job, and lock me up whenever I did something I'd quickly come to regret.

God, the things I'd do to her if I was in a position to say no. Instead, I angrily took a hold of the broom, and started sweeping the floor as she left.

The most annoying sound in the world suddenly filled the room, the bell to the door, signalizing that I had yet another customer.

«We're closed.» I barked, a lot ruder than I needed to be to whoever entered while I cleaned the counter.

«That's a pity. Oh well, another time then.»

Put me backwards in a mailbox, ship it to Cambodia and call me Patricia. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

Not after all this time. No! No, no, no… I refused to believe that my sad attempt at an escape had actually worked.

I gathered the courage to turn my head, only to meet the eyes that put me through a high-speed rollercoaster of emotion everytime I looked at them.

I didn't know what to say, there were too many options. After so many years of asking myself what to tell him the day we'd finally reconcile.

I stumbled, both verbally and physically, causing him to let out a small chuckle. When was the last time I'd heard him laugh? Years, a decade or so.

«You came for me.» I uttered, biting my lip after the stupid statement.

«Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?» Nik asked, teasing and comforting at the same time.

«Cause I'm a stupid bitch…»

He got close, and moved my cluttered hair from my face.

«You have your way of making my life interesting.» he smiled.

«Nice save.»

Oh, how long it had been. The fact that he hadn't changed the slightest didn't help, especially since the first time we met, we could've might as well exchanged beeper numbers as I kicked my buffalo shoes to the sound of Vanilla Ice on top of the World Trade Center.

I'd gotten lost in the simple joy of just standing there, finally feeling safe. I knew it wouldn't last, but it didn't have to.

«What have they done to you here?» he asked, snapping me back to real life, where there was no such thing as a perfect moment.

I clapped my hand on a chair, insisting that this would be a long one. Then I told him everything that had happened, every painful detail falling into place as I finished up, telling him of when a senile customer left his phone, leaving me alone with it long enough to call him up.

«How do you know it's safe if I take you away from here?»

«They know I'm connected to you somehow, but they have no idea how or why. As long as I have you as protection, I'm bulletproof.» I explained, beating myself up for lying at the end.

«Then I guess it's back to Bridgeport, then.»

«How is everything in Bridgeport?» I rushed.

«It does tend to get crazy at times, but that's how we know everything's normal.»

«And what about Danielle?! Is she alright?!»

«As far as I know, she's fine.»

Nik didn't sound too excited to talk about her, was he really going to play _that_ guy after all these years?

«What do you mean by ''as far as you know''?» I challenged.

«Let's say I'm not really that involved.» he mumbled.

He wasn't? I couldn't say I was surprised, after all, he wasn't exactly the perfect ''Family Guy''.

«And who is... if I dare ask?»

«I think Katherine and Kol are enjoying playing house at the moment.»

«Wait a second, Kol? As in… your brother, Kol?»

«Yes.»

«Kol… the Original, Kol?»

«That's the one.»

«But seriously, KOL?»

«It's true, he is embracing his role as the ''cool uncle''.»

Was Kol Mikaelson even capable of real human emotions? Though well aware that my daughter was a vampire, this was a little too much for me to handle.

«What about you? Are you embracing your ''role''?» I asked, and found a decent Pinot Noir from the wine cabinet to lighten the awkwardness.

«I don't have a role, you made sure of that pretty early.» he implied stressed, like it was all my fault.

«Weren't you the one who told me you wanted to be there for her?» I reminded as he took the bottle out of my hands and opened it, obviously still aware how scared I was to do it myself.

«That was a long time ago, Gwyn.»

«Well, here's your chance! Why aren't you taking it?»

He didn't answer, he just found the glasses for the wine in one of the closets, I started growing a hunch as to what was going on.

«You're scared, aren't you?» I teased.

«And what's that supposed to mean?»

«You're a chicken! And you're scared that if you spend time with her, you're actually gonna end up liking her!»

He hid his frustration with a thin laugh.

«Be careful, love. I might just leave you here.»

Not talking about Danielle? Got it.

«How did you find me, anyway?» I asked to change the subject.

«After I got your call, I got on the first plane to Chicago, then I tracked down every diner in the city. Did you know half of them are Chinese?»

«Why did you do that for me?»

Nik put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me, a kiss I had been waiting on for years, I never wanted it to end.

«Because even if I beat myself up for being the world's biggest fool, I still love you.»

Damn, how my mind had been doing a countdown to the moment I'd finally hear him say those words again.

I saw the look in his eyes, all the hope that we could finally be together for real, and it tore me apart.

«Are you ready to go home?»


	22. The Watcher: chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22. ALL THESE KINDS OF PLACES MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT'S BEEN AGES  
_(Take a Walk - Passion Pit)_**

**GWYNETH POV**

* * *

Wasn't it idyllic?

The smell of fresh gas imploding its way out of the cars, all filled with inconsiderate people, treating the world around them like a set in the movie about their life. Each and every one eager to get on with their lives, ignoring the traffic signs like one wrong turn wouldn't change anything.

The belittling excuse for snow covering the streets was filled with icy water dripping down from leaky roofs on the wrong side of town, with the grey marks telling me it had had enough of the morning rush.

Yes. Yes, it was idyllic.

This was home, and everything there was to it. You see, in a situation like mine, you wouldn't wanna change a single ting to what you once took for granted.

I'd known it ever since Nik gave me the chance to leave Chicago, that now, everything I'd ever known, was coming to an end for me.

A toothless man on the sidewalk offered me a flyer to get 20% off at Chu's shrimphouse.

«No thanks-» I rejected, trying to keep up the smile, «-I won't be staying for long.

It was awful, this little suicide mission I was on. I waited for the horrid moment when Tommy and Annika would catch up with me somehow, and get rid of me for good. But if it meant I'd get the chance to spend just a little more time with the love of my life, my best friend, and my baby girl, it was worth it.

I was heading home to my apartment as of this moment, trying to think of what I'd say to Danielle.

Danielle. It hadn't occured to me until now, that I had to face her now that she knew everything about my past. How the serious fuck was I supposed to do that?

It was irrelevant, she was right there.

I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was, like she had grown so much since the last time I saw here, even though she hadn't grown at all.

She had her earplugs in her ears, looking at the ground, she seemed vulnerable, scared, lost. Her hands were tucked in her pockets, she was dressed for a winter day, but she forgot she didn't have to.

At first she didn't notice me, but the look she gave me when she did was something I would never forget.

Her eyes were as big as watermelons, like a deer in headlights, like I was a ghost. She stopped and stared at me from about a six meters distance, she must've obviously thought it was a dream, if I were in her position, I'd think so too.

I tried smiling, but I was already tearing up from finally seeing my little girl again.

«M-mom?» she uttered quietly, her voice was weak and heavily hidden behind breaths and silent whispering.

I took a step closer, she didn't seem to mind.

«Yes.» I confirmed.

«Oh my god...» she mumbled, before she almost ran me over, embracing me in joy.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tighter than ever.

«MOM!» she emphasized over and over again, like she had to say it enough times for it to be true.

«I'm here, honey-» I tried calming her down, «-I'm here, I'm back!»

Right now I couldn't think about the future, I could only think about my perfect little baby girl and how good it felt to hold her again.

This reminded me of the first time we met, how tiny she was, the moment I became a mother, and I was officially in charge of another human.

The first time Peter came back with her after strolling around the block, they must've been out for about half an hour, but the terror of not being there with her for the first time was so scary.

When she was eight years old and got lost on our trip to Toronto, I eventually found her in the park talking to an old man on a bench, feeding the birds with him.

When she asked for my blessing to go to that party in the woods five months ago, when a part of me knew something was bound to happen, but I also knew it had to.

All of this, and every other moment I had spent as a mother came rushing back.

She looked me in the eyes, smiling. Her nose was kind of red-ish from all the sobbing.

«I can't believe you're here!» she cried ecstatically, before she hugged me again.

«It's true!»

* * *

Other than it being even cleaner than it used to be, the apartment was pretty much just as I left it.

«Danielle Monroe Osbourne, did you actually vacuum?» I asked jokingly.

«Actually, Kol did, he owed me a favour.» she admitted.

«I'm sorry, are we thinking of the same Kol?»

«Old, ferocious, annoying, that's the one!»

I acted like I just got home from a one-week trip from Mexico, when I checked the fridge and all the cabinets in the kitchen to see if she had eaten well.

Pretending like nothing happened was the worst strategy, but also the only one I could think of right now.

«Kol… hmmm.. I guess that's just another thing I have to get used to, right?»

«Yeah, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of him, sorry about that.»  
I gave Ellie another hug, just to make sure she was actually there, and that this wasn't just a dream turning into a nightmare.

I expected her to be a little more forward about everything, this wasn't like her, usually she would jump at me and beg me to answer all her questions about something.

She was doing the same thing I was, avoiding the truth for as long as possible.

«Can you now tell me what happened to you?» she eventually asked carefully when we both sat down in our usual seats on the usual couch.

But something was unusual, everything was unusual, and we couldn't keep pretending it was just because it looked like it.

Ellie was a big girl now, she could handle the truth.

«Katherine recomended me to leave town, she said it would be the best for both me and you. When I was in Chicago, I came across… some bad people… witches, they were looking for you.»

«Me?!» she gasped, I put my arm around her to make her calm down.

«They kept me hostage there until I told them where you were and what we knew about the Watcher.»

«Did you? Is that why you're here?»

«No! I never told them anything, that's why it took me so long to get away from there. They locked me in at this diner, I only left there to go back to the crappy motel room they sat up for me, and they always made sure I wasn't planning on escaping.»

Re-telling all these memories gave me terrifying flashbacks, but it was also good to finally tell someone, so I could finally let go of them.

«How did you get out of there?»

«I finally managed to get a hold of a phone, I called for help, and it didn't let me down.»

«Who did you call?»

This was definitely not going to make our awkward situation any better, but lying was not an option.

«Uhh… I called Klaus.» I mumbled, trying to sound casual. For a millisecond, I could see the scared look Ellie's face, but she shook it away as quickly as possible.

«Oh.. Ok.»

She got on her feet and started looking for her stuff.

«Did you see where I left my scarf?» she asked.

«Where are you going?»

«School, it's a weekday, remember?»

What I really wanted to say was: «how can you possibly go to school in a time like this?»

«Wait!-», I stopped her right before she headed out the door, «-Are you sure you're alright with this?»

«I've gone to school since I was six, I think I can handle it!»

«I mean… Klaus! Are you ok with that?»

Her face did the same dramatic turn when I mentioned his name once more, she wasn't comfortable with this.

«I'm never going to like it, but I guess I'm ''ok'' with it.»

«So there's nothing you want to talk about?»

«What is there to talk about? I don't and will never have a relationship with the guy, and you're not seeing him anymore. As long as I do my job to stay alive, there's never going to be a problem!»

Oh god, if it were only that simple.

«Why the long face?»

I didn't answer her. Nik and I hadn't exactly talked that much about our relationship, but waiting for sixteen years to be with eachother, and finally having the change to do that, wasn't a no, either.

«Can you at least answer me?»

«Oh, sweetie, it's… complicated.»

«Mom! We both know damn good and well that ''it's complicated'' is just another way of saying ''I don't wanna tell the truth''!»

«If you could just give me a second to explain-»

«Unbelievable!» she mumbled.

«Ellie!»

«I have school! Ok? I'll be back when it's not that complicated, anymore.»


	23. The Watcher: chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23. BITE YOUR TONGUE  
_(Bite Your Tongue - Chantal Claret)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

I used to be the perfect daughter when it came to new potential stepfathers my mom would bring home, and I usually liked these guys, who'd bend over backwards to convince me they were nice people.

Because I knew my mother didn't want to be alone, and she was still young and pretty, it was natural for her to get out there.

But this, this was different- no, different couldn'r even begin to explain how non-related these two things were.

She once brought home a butcher, he called himself the "meat man", and I'm pretty sure that was the alias he'd use at night when he turned into the villain of some morbid 1960's Superman comic. And even Ted the meat man was a better potential step-father than Klaus.

I was out in the woods, there was a valley roughly two kilometers away from Whitmore Creek, where no one would find me. Kol introduced it as his "fitness centre", where he'd train me.

He'd sometimes force me to show up there at five in the morning, where he'd yell at me for not daggering the training dummy with the right arm, he was a bit of a perfectionist.

Again and again, I'd jam the dagger directly into where the heart would be, and I though I was doing just fine at it, enough to kill any human if I had to.

It was a good was to keep my mind off thing, like how I'd deal with my mom being in love with number one on my "people I despise"-list.

"You have to go for the arteries, if you cut off all blood connection, they'll be dead sooner."

Great, just the person I was hiding from! I assumed Kol was to blame for the slip of information as to where my Klaus-free zone was.

"Leave me alone!" I scolded.

"Now, now. I am not here to bother you."

"Then leave!"

"I don't think so." he acclaimed with the same smug smile as always.

"Why? Why is it so damn hard for you to just leave me be?!"

"Because, love-", he pulled out a stake from behind his back, I'd recognize that stake anywhere, "-you need to learn."

I drastically put my feet on rewind, hitting the boulder behind me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" I yelled.

"Calm down, it's not the real White Oak stake."

"And how would I know that for sure "

"Because I'm giving it to you!" he explained, and tossed it over to me. It was an exact replica of the real one.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked confused.

"That's easy, you're gonna try to attack me."

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I'm sure you want to, I know you're not very fond of me."

"You got that right, but I'm still not doing this!"

"Why not? Look at it as a learning opportunity!"

"I don't need you to teach me anything, I have Kol for that." I assured, and tossed the stake back to him.

Klaus laughed while juggling with the stake, a part of me always though he'd suddenly move and drive it right through me.

"You know, I really don't understand where all this trust for my brother is coming from." he acknowledged.

"Maybe because he sees me as more of a person rather than some piece in a chess game!"

"Nah, he's just happy that for once, someone actually believes the crap he's pulling."

Was this conversation going anywhere? Or did he just come to make me feel like absolute shit?

"Didn't you hear me the first time I told you to leave me alone?!"

"As a matter of fact, I did, I simply don't care."

"So you're here just to make me like you even less?"

"I'm here to teach you to stay alive."

"You don't have to!"

"Of course I do, it's my job!"

I rolled my eyes at his hopelessness and turned around to walk away.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!"

I was a fool to think I could run from him, he blocked me the second he saw me walking, gave me a mean smile and shoved me back, I held myself steady to obstain from falling.

"What the hell?! I told you I'm not doing this!"

"Is that what you're gonna say if someone tries to kill you?-" he laughed, and threw the stake back to me, "-If you want to leave, earn it."

I tried standing tall as he kept shoving me, I was so tired of being pushed around, and all my anger finally caught up with my thinking. I drastically tried stabbing him with the stake, but he moved too fast.

"That's more like it! Keep going!" he applauded, his sarcastic tone made me try even harder.

"Stand still, then!"

"Maybe Kol makes it that easy, but I won't."

I kept doing the same thing over and over, but I never got even remotely close to hitting him.

"This isn't helping!-" I complained, stopping the constant movement, "-How am I supposed to do this?!"

"You're not motivated enough, love."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You're holding back, you have to get angrier!"

"Oh, so you don't think I'm mad at you enough as it is?"

"You can do better! I'm sure you didn't come here to feel sorry for yourself."

"No, I'm here to avoid you. Which isn't really working, is it?"

"There you go!"

A little mor aggressive, I started aiming for him once more, but he still manage to get away no matter how fast I went.

"I hate that my mom for some reason can't see how terrible you are!" I admitted.

"Maybe you're the one oversering something."

"I seriously doubt that."

I gave up again, and caught my breath.

"I can't do this, anymore!" I weeped, sincerely, hoping he'd understand and accept it.

"I'll have to admit, you're even more useless than I thought you were!"

That was it, the last drop for me. Hurt and furious with him, I drove the stake right through his abdominal before he could make a move. It was so satisfying to see the look on his face when he realized what I had done.

"Then I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."


	24. The Watcher: chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24. LIKE A SHOTGUN NEEDS AN OUTCOME  
_(Get Some - Lykke Li)  
_  
GWYNETH POV**

* * *

«Wait, she really said that?»

Kat had another sip of the bottle of vodka I found in my underaged daughter's bedroom. Not exactly a mother's dream, but if it helped her from killing people, I guessed there was nothing I could do.

«Worse, she actually meant it.»

«She'll come around, Gwyn, she just needs some time.»

«Are you sure?»

«Absolutely! She needs her mom!»

Katherine was so laidback, it felt great spending time with people I loved without discussing the normal topics.

«Now, how are things with you and Kol?» I teased, Kat froze a little, struggling to find the right answer.

«Things? There are no things between us, come on!»

«Oh yeah, suuure.» I smiled.

«What? What do you mean by that?»

«Katherine, I have a teenage daughter, I can spot crushes from miles away, just tell me!»

She had a big sip of alcohol before she could answer.

«I don't think we're gonna work, it's Kol we're talking about! He's an ass!»

«They all are! You just have to get them on their good sides!»

«You mean like you and Klaus?»

I didn't see that backlash coming, on second thought, I did, I'd been waiting for it for years. Kat had never been happy about our relationship.

«We weren't talking about that!»

«But now we are!»

I stirred my bottle round and round for a while, keeping myself from drinking the whole thing.

«Ellie doesn't like him, which means it's not happening.»

«You can't let her make your decisions, Gwyn!»

«It's not just that! We just have so much to catch up on, it's been over a decade!»

«That's like an hour in Klaus years, honey! Do whatever you want, you're not getting any younger!»

Saved by the bell, I could escape this awkward conversation to open the door, and speak of the devil.

«Nik!»

Katherine got up form the couch.

«OH… my god! I think I just heard the milk go bad! I'll give you two some privacy.» she awkwardly explained, and fled the apartment, now it was just me and him again.

«So, how did it go with Ellie today?» I asked, I suggested earlier today that he'd try to help her out.

He hesitated to answer, I took it it didn't go that well.

«She needs to get stronger-» he mumbled, eager to change the subject, «-would you like to go for a walk?»

* * *

The streets were unusually quiet, the air was too warm for the falling snow to survive as they hit the ground. The streetlights gave out bright lights, making the streets look like a black and white movie.

«You never really told me how your breakup with Peter went down.» he reminded.

«Brutal, let's say he didn't take it that well.»

«Can you blame him?»

«No, he has all right to hate me for the rest of his life.»

«How did he find out?»

I took my mind back to the beautiful spring day where it all changed.

«Danielle was hit by a car, she didn't have any serious injuries, but the doctors wanted the parents to give blood just in case she needed a transfusion. Peter got suspicious when he noticed his blood type didn't match, and all hell broke loose.»

«I'm sorry.»

«Don't feel sorry for me, it had to happen someday. Ellie was the one who had her dad walk out on her for no reason.»

«You're just trying to get me to care, don't you?»

«I don't have to try, you already do, Nik.»

«You can believe what you want, love.»

He put his arm over my shoulders and pulled me a little closer, he must've noticed how cold I was.

«Just don't go so hard on her, ok?»

«She needs to learn how to survive, and if that means she has to hate me, then I don't mind.»

«Because you care?»

«Becuase I'm following the Watcher's orders.»

«Right, of course!»

I could see straight through the wall he was building, his wish to keep her alive had _nothing _to do with the profecy or the Watcher.

«Are you back for good, now?» he asked.

«I think so, as long as I'm needed here, I'll stay.»

He didn't seem too happy with my answer.

«So your daughter is the only thing keeping you here?»

«I don't know, so many things have changed since the last time.»

«Like what?»

«The last time we tried, I was married, I wasn't a mother and I didn't have any responsibility! And I honestly thought you'd moved on by now.»

«Believe me, Gwyneth, I tried.»

«But?»

We stopped walking, any book I had ever read about the presence of your loved one keeping you warm was crap, it was still cold as hell, I just didn't care.

But if there was one thing those romance novels taught me, it was that no perfect moment could go without any interruption.

A wave of power made me fly right into the streetlight, I gave away a little squeal as I brutally hit the cold ground.

There was no doubt who did that, and before I could dwell on it, Annika stood right in front of me.

«Not so fast, little bitch!»

Annika was a lot of things, satanic, cruel and blinded by power, but she wasn't stupid, which is why I found it weird how she didn't see Nik right there next to here.

He grabbed her by her throat and held her dangeling in the air, she didn't stand a chance with him. Nik didn't even hesitate to smash her down on the sidewalk, it was like I could hear her bones crushing as they met the icy gravel.

I watched as he ripped the heart I didn't think she had out and threw it across the street. It was a terrifying sight to see the shocked expression on Annika's lifeless face, but at the same time it was freeing to know she was gone.

«Who was that?» Nik asked demandingly as he wiped away the blood in the pile of snow by the road.

«Annika, she was the witch who held me hostage.» I explained.

«Was she the only one?»

I hesitated. This was just what I'd been anticipating ever since I left Chicago, that they'd track me down. But Annika was dead, so I took it she wouldn't tell anyone I was here. Why worry Nik about it? Especially if I was wrong, and he'd spend all the time we had left trying to catch someone like Tommy.

«Yeah... yes, she was the only one.»

«Gwyneth, are you sure?»

«Absolutely. I'm just a little shaky after the whole… you know...»

«Alright, then.»

* * *

Some quiet evening I got last night. All I could think of now, was whether I was in the clear or not.

I was so relieved to see Ellie smiling at me when I entered the kitchen.

«Hey, mom? I'm sorry about yesterday.» she apologized, offering me a cup of coffee.

«Don't think about it, I know it's hard for you.»

«Yeah, but I don't get to be so judgemental, no matter how much I can't stand him. I'm just happy to have you back!»

«Thanks, sweetie!»

Ellie's new iPhone rang, and she took it without looking at the number.

«Hello?»

I couldn't hear what the caller was saying, but Ellie didn't seem too interested.

«It's for you.» she claimed, and handed me the too thin phone.

_«Gwyneth! My dear girl!»_

Hearing Tommy's voice again awakened fear of everything around me. Annika was frightening enough by herself, but she could never measure up to her brother.

«Hey, Ellie? Do you mind taking out the trash?» I asked sweetly.

Ellie seemed suspicious, but was also too tired to even care.

«Uhm, ok.» she mumbled, and I ran to my room as soon as she left, and locked the door.

_«Did you think I had forgotten about you? Think again.»_

«What do you want, Tommy?»

_«What makes you think I've had a change of heart since the last time we saw eachother? I simply wanted to find out what you were hiding, and just so it turns out, you running back home gave us all the answers we need. I want the girl.»_

«I'm not your captive anymore, you can no longer tell me what to do.»

I tried all she could to sound fearless, but my tone said it all.

_«I know exactly where you are, Gwyneth, I could come back for you any second!»_

«Then why aren't you? You could've taken me and my daughter down easily if you wanted to, so what's holding you back?»

_«Do you think I want to end up like my sister?-»_ he laughed, confirming that he didn't care for anyone but himself, _«-No, you have your army of Original bodyguards, I am not setting my foot in that beartrap, blondie!»_

«Then, what's your big plan, huh? Calling me to death?»

«I don't have to come look for your daughter, because you're bringing her to me.»

«And why would I do that?»

_«I think you've misunderstood, Gwyn! You see: you can either refuse to work with me, and watch her suffer a slow death by anyone of my undercover allies. Or you can hand her over, get a chance to say goodbye to her, tell her you love her and that you're proud of her, all that shit. And you can live what's rest of your life knowing you did everyone a favor!»_

«You can go to hell!»

_«Think about it! Either way, she is going down, my proposal is just the more humane way.»_

Igave it a long time, I was actually listening to him, maybe it was the right thing to do, no matter how horrible it was.

«How do you want to do it?»

_«We have to meet at some place your ''friends'' won't look for us at exactly eighteen o' clock tonight, bring the girl, if you don't..»_

«What happens if I don't?»

_«If you don't, your little girl will have to grow up without a mother.»_


	25. The Watcher: chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25. EASY TO LOVE  
_(Easy to Love - The Jezables)  
_  
WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Mom? What's with the shadyness?»

«What do you mean? Shadyness?»

«Well, sending me a cryptic message with the address to a creepy old apartment isn't exactly that straight forward.»

Danielle got even more beautiful everytime Gwyneth looked at her, maybe because she knew this was the last time she'd see her.

«It's not that creepy, ok?»

«Look around, it's pretty creepy!»

«What if I told you this used to be my home?»

Gwyneth hadn't been here for almost sixteen years, but she still remembered exactly what it used to look like. The brick wall with the windows was filled with Bruce Springsteen posters from Peter's college dorm.

Underneath was the red sofa, with the old coffee table and the pancake chair. She could recognize the dent in the dark-beige wall in the kitchen from one of their bigger fights, the one after he got a job without telling her first. She was standing on the exact same spot as she did the night she told the love of her life to let her go, and not a day had passed without her thinking what her life would be like if she didn't.

* * *

Ellie was asleep, and Gwyneth could finally close her eyes and enjoy the silence, a luxury she rarely got these days. So she wasn't happy when she could hear a loud knock on the door.

She angrily got up from the sofa, and opened, a river of emotions filled every inch of her body when she saw who her guest was.

«I know I'm not supposed to be here, but can I come in?» Nik asked desperately, praying for her to say yes.

She took her time to think, was it safe? This was possibly one of her last chances of ever seeing him, and she had to take it.

«Alright, you can come in.»

Nik smiled, and took a step inside the apartment.

«You sure picked the right time, Peter is at a-»

«conference for CEOs and executive business managers, I may have had a role in that event, I needed to talk to you.»

Gwyneth laughed, this was a classic move of his.

«Of course, I should've figured.»

«You look good, by the way.» he complimented.

«Nik, I haven't slept for the past two days and counting, you're allowed to tell the truth!»

But he wasn't even able to take his eyes off her, he always made her feel like she was the most important person in the world.

«So, how have you been holding up?» Gwyneth asked politely, waiting for a lie as a response.

«Good-», and there it was, «-How about you?»

«You know, it's difficult, but I have Peter to help me most of the time.»

«Good, great!»

* * *

«Of course it was a lot cozier back then, but yeah, this used to be me and Peter's apartment!»

«Why did you bring me here?»

Gwyneth wrapped her arm around her daughter.

«So that Klaus won't find us!» she joked.

«In that case, this isn't creepy at all-» Danielle laughed, «-what did you want to talk about?»

She had another look at her amazing daughter, she had no idea what was about to go down.

«I've made a lot of mistakes, Ellie, but raising you the way I did is not one of them.» she acknowledged.

Ellie didn't want to go back to this conversation, she didn't like looking reality in the eyes.

«It was all a lie, mom, my entire life was a lie!»

«It's true, I lied about everything. But I gave you the life you deserved. I could choose between giving you a normal life, and raise you to be the independent, caring and intelligent person you are today, or raising you to be a martyr, and preparing you to die. What would you choose?»

* * *

«Yeah! It's… you know… it's good!»

«When are you leaving?»

«Next Friday, and then it's bye Bridgeport and hello Canada!»

«That's… good!»

«It's horrible!-» Gwyneth admitted, nearly breaking down, it felt liberating and bittersweet to finally say it out loud, «-But it's the right thing to do!»

Nik put his arms around her to keep her from falling down on the floor, it made her feel a thousand times better.

«It's not too late, Gwyn, you can still change your mind about this!»

«No, I can't! This is what the Watcher wants!» she cried.

«To hell with the Watcher, then! It's up to you!»

«Nik, it's not that easy.»

«Yes it is! It's all up to you!»

«And this is what I'm chosing! I hate it, but it's final.»

«It's not fair!»

«I know! And I love you! I love you so much, Nik! And if things were different, I'd chose you in a heartbeat! But I can't be that selfish. I'm a mother now, and all of a sudden, I'm responsible for this whole other life, I have to make sure that our child gets the best life possible.»

* * *

Ellie thought about her life, about the amazing childhood she had before it suddenly was taken away from her.

«You were a pretty awesome mother, I'll give you that!»

«And I wouldn't have been if I raised you to die. If I did that, you'd just be a piece in their game, but you turned out to be so much more than that!»

Gwyneth wiped away a few tears, so did Ellie, they both felt so stupid when they got emotional.

«Now, let's talk about Klaus!» Gwyneth suggested positively.

«Do we have to?»

«We've been avoiding this for too long, now spill, what's your deal with him?»

Ellie laughed, trying to cover her despise for the man her mother loved.

«I don't like him, that's it.»

«Come on! There's gotta be something!»

«Ok, I guess I don't understand how you could go from being with the greatest guy on the planet, to… to.. Him! He's a horrible person.»

Gwyneth thought back to all the times she had the exact same opinion of him as her daughter had. But then she got to know him.

«Klaus is… hard to figure out. He's mean, cold, manipulative, cynical, willing to do anything to get what he wants-»

«I thought this was supposed to show his good sides.»

«Right! The bottom line is: you can find a thousand bad things about him, in fact, you can find a thousand bad things about any person. But we can't only see the darkness in people, we have to dig deeper, to find their good sides.

And Klaus is… a great listener, he could listen to me talk about my marriage for hours without complaining. He has a way of looking at you, that makes you feel like you're the most important person on earth. He never judged you, because whatever you did, he had done worse.»

Ellie was surprised to see that there was actually something good in him. It was strange to see the way Gwyneth talked about him, like he was her fairytale prince.

«It also helped that he was good looking!» she added jokingly.

«Mom!»

«And a hell of a kisser.»

«Really, mom? Really?»

«I'm just joking with you, sweetie!»

«Whatever, I don't care what you see in him, it's not gonna make me like him any more.»

* * *

Nik slowly processed every word she said, he still couldn't get used to ''our child'', it sounded to surreal.

«So you're just going to stay with Peter for the rest of your life?»

«Peter always wanted kids, he's a great dad, I promise!»

«But it's not right! You don't even love him!»

The space between them got smaller.

«I'll learn to love him.»

They did their best not to seem too exited about it, but their kiss was one of the best memories of both of their lives. Knowing they loved eachother, even if they couldn't.

Nik put his arms on her shoulder and pulled her closer, she absolutely didn't mind, Peter would never hold her like that, even when he tried to be romantic. How could she live her life without the man she loved? They stood there for quite some time, neither of them wanted to let go, ever.

Gwyneth had to pull away when the crying from the other room filled the tiny apartment.

«I'm sorry, duty calls.» she apologized, Nik just smiled at her.

She closed the door behind her, and leaned over the crib to pick up her two-week-old baby girl. There wasn't a problem, she would do this often, she just cried for attention, it was annoying and cute at the same time. Gwyneth got lost in the little blue eyes, she was perfect. She would often consider leaving everything behind, and be with her one true love, but holding her baby in her arms always made her change her mind.

Peter kept telling her how much their daughter looked like him, how she had the classic look for his family, and Gwyneth politely agreed every time. This was probably the first time in days he had left her side, he was the best dad the girl could have, she could alway support myself on that whenever she had second thoughts.

Something hit her, she had to give up on Nik, but she got their daughter, he got no one. That wasn't fair, this was probably his last change of meeting her in many, many years.

Gwyneth swallowed her fear, and carried her daughter out to her dad.

Nik was shocked, happier than ever and devastated at the same time, but he kept smiling despite of the mixed feelings.

«Danielle, there's someone I want you to meet.» Gwyneth said in her baby voice.

She handed her over to him, with the same fear of the puny body dropping on the floor as she always had, but he had her.

For a moment, neither of them thought about how short this happiness would last, they just enjoyed it. Gwyneth looked at her fairytale ending, she wanted to pause everything and leave it at this, and just watch her two most important people be together.

Nik thought the same, holding the little girl gave him a feeling of protectiveness he had never felt before. The world wasn't that cruel anymore, there was still hope for the future, hope that one day, he would get to meet his daughter again.

* * *

«Are you sure?»

«Why is it so important for you that I have a relationship with him? I have you! And you're the only parent I need!»

Gwyneth had to use her words carefully, she couldn't raise too much suspicion, but hearing Ellie say that, broke her heart.

«I'm not always gonna be around, sweetie. But Klaus is, and I don't want to spend the afterlife looking at you two refusing to talk to eachother.»

«But that's _far_ down the road, right?» Ellie alleged, she didn't understand what her mother was trying to tell her.

«Not as far as you think.» Gwyneth admitted.

«What! What are you talking about? What's going on?»

«It's kind of funny actually, I guess you'd have to be a parent to understand it. But if you're a parent, you would do _anything _to save your child. And if it was down to you and your child, you wouldn't even think twice about it.»

«Mom-»

«Danielle, I am so proud of you! And you no longer need me here.»

«MOM! STOP! I don't understand, what's going on?»

* * *

«She's amazing!» he smiled, giving Gwyneth the answer she was waiting for.

«And she is the reason we can't be together, Nik. This isn't just about you and me anymore, but this whole other person that _we're _responsible for! And we both know what's best for her.»

«You're right-» he acknowledged, «-but I would to anything to make things different.»

«Me too.»

«Peter will make a great father.»

«He will.»

Gwyneth took her eyes of the them, and looked at the time.

«He'll be home very soon-», she gathered the courage to day what she had to, one of the hardest things she had to do in her life, «-I think you should go.»

She wiped away her tears to have a proper look at what could've been her future.

* * *

Gwyneth hugged Ellie, she was resistant and tried pulling herself away, she demanded an explanation as to what was going on. She finally got her to stand still.

«Shhh, it's ok-» she comforted, «-you'll be fine.»

«I love you, mom! Don't leave me! Please!» Ellie begged.

«I love you too-», Gwyneth pulled out the shot from her pocket, and heavy-heartedly stabbed the needle in her back, «-I'm sorry.»

She watched as her daughter fell down on the floor, she hated herself for having to do that, but she was running out of time, and it was the only right thing to do.

«Gwyneth, what's going on?»

It was Klaus who entered the apartment, he was a shocked to see Ellie unconscious on the ground.

«What did you do?»

Gwyneth took a deep breath, she knew the plan, she had been rehearsing it over and over in her head all day.

«She'll be fine, I need you to get the hell out of here and take her with you!» she commanded.

«What's going on?!» he asked over again.

«A very powerful witch is on his way over here, if you don't get her out now, he'll take her!»

«But what about you?!»

«It's not important! You just have to keep her safe, Nik!»

«I'm not leaving here without you, Gwyn!»

Gwyneth pushed away his hand, who was about to grab her and lead her out, he showed even more strength.

«Don't do this, Nik! They'll kill her!» she begged.

* * *

Nik kept holding her for a while, he didn't want to face that this was it. He had a last look at the sleepy little face, she did look like her dad, but not at all like Peter. He kissed her head and held her even tighter.

«I love you.»

He looked back at Gwyneth, her face was dripping of tears, but she still managed to smile.

«And you, I love you too.»

She took the baby back in her arms.

«I know you do, and that's why you have to let us go.»

* * *

Klaus also thought back to that night, he thought about how hard it was to let them go, and now he could only save one of them.

«This is my choice, Nik! And I choose her, I choose our daughter.»

They both knew that this was the last time they'd see eachother, not just the last time until her marriage ended, but the end.

He looked at her frustrated, full of love and anger. He despised her for what he was about to do, but he could never stop loving her and he kissed her one last time.

Klaus picked up Danielle's body, and took her to safety, he couldn't bare to look back at Gwyneth, scared he was going to go after her.  
And now it was just Gwyneth left, waiting for death.

It didn't take long after her family left for Tommy to show up. He was wearing the same beige trenchcoat as everyday, he looked like a lawyer or a salesman taking a break from work with a white Oxford shirt with a navy blue tie.

She could see the craziness in his eyes all the way across the room. He was mad because Ellie wasn't there, but he didn't show it, he just smiled like a maniac.  
He didn't say a word, neither did Gwyneth.

She was prepared to die.

Tommy fished up a 38 revolver from the pocket of his coat. There was no suspense, no last words, no begging for forgiveness or bargains to stay alive. Gwyneth only thought of the daughter she left behind in safety, she was in good hands. Which was why she left with a smile on her face.


	26. The Watcher: chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26. OUR MINDS ARE TROUBLED BY THE EMPTINESS  
_(Youth - Daughter)  
_  
KATHERINE POV**

* * *

I swear to god, this will be my last funeral ever. This is all too depressing for me.

This isn't how I wanna remember my friend! Ten years from now, when I'm thinking about Gwyneth, I don't want to think of her as the carcass lying in the coffin! I want to think about all out happy memories, but now I couldn't come up with anything. It was like my brain hadn't realized what was going on, because I was always looking over my shoulder, waiting for her to come over and comment on one of the guest's outfits.

Instead she was dead.

I knew what my job was now, Gwyneth trusted me enough to make me the godmother of her child, and therefore it was my job to get her through this.

I scouted through the crowd to find her, eventually I saw her in the background. I went over to her and asked if she wanted to come over to the front.

«Why? So I can watch my mother's dead body being sent away in a box? No thank you.» she answered.

Danielle's eyes were empty, I couldn't see any life left in them, like she was dead, too. She wasn't crying, her face was emotionless and it almost seemed bored.

«Alright, it's your choice, but this is your last chance to say goodbye to her.»

«No, my last chance was when she was alive, it's already too late.»

I was going to say something more, but I closed my mouth and went back to the front.

Next to me there were some cousins, two aunts and Gwyneth's grandfather. Peter never showed up, it made me so upset to see that he didn't care. Klaus didn't show up as well, but no one had seen him since then night Gwyn died.

A part of me was hoping he would be there for Ellie, but that wasn't very likely, anyway. Kol was the only one of the Originals to be there, we made it seem like he was there as my friend so it wouldn't raise any suspicion.

The car with the coffin was driving incredibly slowly, my guesses were that he would keep driving in that speed until the next swing, then he would speed up and drive like a racer to the graveyard. I focused on the sound of the motor, yepp, I was right. If Gwyneth was here she would whisper that and we'd both laugh. But Gwyneth wasn't here anymore, that was just something I had to get used to.

* * *

There was a little wake next to the church, most of the people from the funeral stuck around for cake and champagne, most likely for the last part.

Sebastian and Stella Striker was talking to Ellie, Stella was clearly making her uncomfortable with all her support, it wasn't any secret that Ellie was like the daughter she never had. I had to walk over there and stop her from saying anything she would regret.

When not even Sebastian could make her feel better, she must've been a complete wreck, the only person who could help her was her dad, but he wasn't here, neither of them were.

«If there is anything we can do just let me know, ok?» Stella smothered, Ellie just nodded at her.

«Again, my condolences.» she added before she left her alone.

She was still showing no emotions at all, if I didn't know any better I would say she didn't have any.

«I hate that word.» she said with a monotone voice.

«What word?» I asked her, assuming she was talking to me and not herself.

«_condolences._»

«They're just trying to show their support»

«Well I don't need it! It's the easy way out, that's what it is. Instead of spending forever to figure out just what to say to cheer the person up, you just come cough up with some stupid and meaningless word that's supposed to say everything for you.

I don't need people to take the easy way out, I don't want them to do anything at all, I don't deserve it. So they can go somewhere else and take their condolences with them.»

She did have a point about how useless the word was, but admitting that would be like accepting this behaviour.

Kol went over to us to see how we were doing.

«Are you ok, Ellie? Is there anything I can do?»

It was so strange to see how human Kol was around her, he really seemed to care about her. I had never seen that caring side of him, but I liked it.

«There's nothing you can do, if you'll excuse me I'll go somewhere and get drunk by myself.» she scolded, still without any emotion.

When she left, Kol turned to me.

«What are we going to do with her?» he asked worried.

«I don't know, she'll just have to deal with it in her own speed, I guess.»

«You're right.»

«It's just tearing me apart to see her like this!» I admitted, finally letting go of some of the feelings I'd been carrying around all day.

Kol gave me a hug and tried comforting me, he kissed my forehead (WHAT?) and kept telling me things were alright.

«She's strong, she is going to find her way out of this by herself.» he assured me.

«Yeah, you're right.»

I felt so useless being the one who needed the comfort when Ellie was the one who lost the mom, but I just had to let some of it out.  
He pulled me away and looked me in the eyes.

«Now, are you going to be okay?»

«Yeah, I think so.»

«Do you swear?»

I had to laugh a little on his nazi-regime to make me feel better.

«Yes, I swear!»

He smiled… for some reason his smile was suddenly really attractive, I needed Gwyneth to come her and slap me back to reality so bad.

«Good!» he smiled, and then he left to speak with the few important people here.

When I turned around, I saw the picture of Gwyn, it was an old one from before she had a baby, before she met Klaus and before she got sucked into all this chaos.

«I know, I'm pathetic!-» I acknowledged to the photo, like it was her, I was hinting at my sudden attraction to Kol, «-But you weren't exactly any better!»

It took me a while to realize that I was just talking to a picture, and when I did, I felt like an idiot. Before anyone got to ask me what I was doing, I left to go find Danielle.

The "event house" by the church wasn't that big, so it was easy to spot her alone in the storage room.

«Do you mind if I join you?» I asked her.

«Whatever.»

I sat down next to her on the bench by the wall, the room was filled with appetizers, beverages and plastic cups.

«I know it's a stupid question, but, how are you feeling?»

She didn't answer me, she just took a sip of the seemingly expensive wine bottle she jacked.

«It's kind of hard to tell, you don't look sad, you just look a little… empty.»

«You know what, Katherine? No, I am not sad!»

«Ellie-»

«I walk around here and I see all these people trying to ''show their respects'' or ''deal with their loss'', and they're all heading straight towards _me!_ They think that since I'm her daughter that means that I'm the victim.»

«You _are _the victim!»

«NO! She died protecting me, therefore I am the reason she's now in a box on her way to get dumped in a hole in the ground! Ever since she died, I haven't been sad, not once. The only thing I feel is guilt, a horrible, unbearable flood of guilt.»

I tried calming her down, but she stopped me.

«I know what you're gonna say: ''It's not your fault! She chose it herself!'', well, it's not going to make it any better, and it's not going to bring her back. So you wanna know why I'm not crying like an idiot and weeping over pictures of her? Because I _killed _her, I am not a victim, I don't deserve to be sad.»

Now we were both silent, I had no idea what to say, I knew that Danielle as a vampire had to deal with her new emotions in her own tempo, but seeing her like this tore me apart.

Ellie had been sitting completely still since the last sentence, but all of a sudden she came back to life.

«I have to go check on the guests»

«I can do it for you.»

«No, it's fine.»

So I let her leave.

Since there was no one here, anymore, I took a chance on confronting my feelings again. And so it came, all the tears flowing like a river.

«Need some company?»

It was Kol who offered, I nodded at him, and he sat down next to me with a glass of champagne.

«I must look like a mess!» I acknowledged, trying not to talk about why I was crying.

«Honestly you look like a scarecrow!» he admitted.

I laughed at his honesty, I needed a little laugh.

«Or maybe one of those sad clowns!» he added.

We both laughed a little, before we got quiet again.

«She thinks this is all her fault.» I explained.

«Ellie?»

«Yes, she thinks she killed her mother, so the ''doesn't get to be sad''.»

«That's ridiculous! And far from true!»

«I know that, and you know that, but she doesn't know that.»

Kol took a deep breath and chugged the rest of his drink, he was just as worried as me.

«It's her new emotions, she's so far down and so sad that she doesn't even know it, and blames herself so it sounds more logical.» he explained.  
«I wish there was a way she could stop being to depressed.» I admitted.

«That's just what it's like to have your humanity, and it's crucial for her to keep it, so she's just going to have to deal with in-»

«-her own tempo, I know.»

Kol put a hand on my chin, turning my head around to I looked him in the eyes.

«She's lucky to have you!» he assured me, I smiled at him.

Our little gazing was interrupted by Danielle herself walking in on us.

«I just wanted you to know that I'm going home, you don't have to stay with me tonight.»

I gave her a worried look, hinting that it wasn't a good idea for her to be alone.

«Don't worry, I'm not suicidal.»

«Of course, I just don't want you to be alone.» I told her.

«I'll be fine, I promise.» she assured me, before we knew it, she was gone again.

«I don't know what to do with her!» I cried.

«There's nothing you can do now, other than being there for her!»

«I keep turning around to ask Gwyneth what I'm supposed to do, but then I remember: she's gone!»

I got up and fixed my outfit, I didn't want the sexual tension to stop me from mourning my friend.

«She's my responsibility now, I have to take care of her.»

Kol got up and pulled my hands away from my face, he looked deeply into my eyes again, he was so caring.

«And who's taking care of you?»

The moment froze a little, time was standing still when I looked at him. When he held my hands, I could feel all my worries and all the sadness go away, I could feel some hope that the next day would be better than this one.

I don't know when we started kissing, I don't even know who kissed who, but it didn't matter, everything felt so right.


	27. The Watcher: chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27. WHEN YOU USE YOUR HEART AS A WEAPON  
_(Hurts Like Heaven - Coldplay)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

Get up. Get ready. Find motivation. Repeat.

My daily routine, I never thought it would be so hard to find a reason to keep going, yet, here I was, barely coping with the pain of getting out of bed.

It was easier today than the past ones, today I had something to go after, a cause. Definition: if a rhino ran loose and trembled me to death, it would matter a little bit.

It felt like a time bomb to turn the doorknob to get out of my room, cause I knew that when I came out, Kol or Katherine would ask me how I was doing. I would tell them the same thing as all the other days: OK. Not more, not less, OK.

Here goes nothing.

«Moring, kiddo.», Kol turned off the news channel with that skank Madeline Sinclair on air, and turned to me. His expression was like the mixture of a sad kid and a tragically bad actor pretending not to know something was up.

Katherine stepped out of the kitchen with a bag labeled: B+.

No, no I didn't wanna ''Be positive'' today, and why was she here anyway? I thought she and Kol were taking turns on babysitting/suicide watch.

Her face lightened up when she saw me.

«Heeey sweetie!»

Yes, that was seriously how she greeted me every single day now.

«How are you feeling, hon?»

Apathetic.

«OK.»

Kol got up and offered me his seat on the couch, I felt like a balloon in a needle factory with the way they treated me.

«You should really go to school today» he encouraged, usually he would encourage me to stay home, why the sudden rush to get me out?

«Eh, that is kinda what I was going for.»

Katherine hit Kol in the head with a spatula.

«KOL! She doesn't have to do anything» she hinted. Hello! I'm standing right here!

He clearly took the hint, a little half hearted.

«Yeah, of course, you can do whatever you want, Ellie.»

The baby talk was really getting on my nerves.

«It's fine, guys. I'm going.» I mumbled, going through my stuff, making sure I had everything for today's little mission.

«Good, great, yeah» they both murmured.

I took the elevator down to the lobby, and started heading towards the bus stop, still roaming around in my stuff.

CRAP, I forgot.

Annoyed, I went back up to the apartment, the fact that Nicki Minaj was playing in the elevator didn't exactly make my day any better.  
I rushed to unlock the door and OH MY GOD!

«OH MY GOD!»

«OH MY GOD!»

«OH MY GOD!»

Why were they repeating after me? _I _was the person who was supposed to be shocked to find most of Kat's clothes on the dinner table, Kol's hanging on the TV and their tounges stuck on eachothers faces. To emphasize the trauma of the situation, I had to say, one more time:

«OH MY GOD!»

Kat hurried to put her clothes back on,yelling: «I AM SO SO SORRY REALLY REALLY SORRY!», while Kol was just standing there like torchwood.

«It's not what yo-»

«YOU. OUT. HERE. NOW.» I yelled.

He grabbed his clothes and fled to the bathroom, while I was giving Kat mom's famous ''Killer Face'', a mix of: ''I'm so disappointed'', ''What the hell is going on?'', ''Are you fucking kidding me?'' and ''You're gonna regret the day you were born''.

She finished off where Kol started: «It's not what you think, Ellie.», you could tell she was a little ashamed of herself.

«What is it that I'm thinking, then?»

«That Kol and I are a thing!»

«Well, you're clearly _something_, Kat!»

«It's just causal, I would never go there!»

I put my face in my palms in annoyance.

«What's the big deal, Ellie? You know I have needs, It's not like I'm getting any younger!»

«It's not like you're getting any older, either! And the ''big deal'', Katherine, is that you're _still married _to Elijah, Kol's _brother._» I reminded, was I the only one who remembered that?

«I thought you _wanted _us to get together!»

«Well, Katherine, there's a diffrence between getting together and _getting together_. Either there's something there or you cut it off!»

Oh god, it was like mom died and all her motherly instincts got transferred to me, joy.

«Excuse me? You're not the boss of me!» Katherine grinned bitchy.

«You're right, I'm just telling you what's best. There is clearly something going on between the two of you, so please, at least talk about it!»

The shower turned off and Kol came out in the smallest towel imaginable.

«PANTS!»

«Alright, alright!» he yelled, and slammed the door.

«Why are you here, anyway?» Katherine asked.

«I forgot this.» I lead, and grabbed the little ball on the shelf.

«Aren't you a little old for bouncy balls?»

«Hehe, it's not a bouncy ball, it's a witch invention.»

It seemed like I caught her attention.

«What does it do?»

«It let's _you _know if I'm in trouble.»

«How?»

«Hanna cast a tracking spell on it, so if I'm in trouble, you'll know where to find me.»

«How?»

«I DON'T KNOW! Hanna said it would work, and I trust her, so.»

«And why do we need this?» Kol asked as he got out of the bathroom, this time in his boxers.

«I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING Until YOU HAVE PUT SOME FUCKING PANTS ON!»

Aaaand the door slammed again.

«What do we need this for, then?», this time it was Kat who asked.

«Well, you know how you said that if I ever had a hunch about a possible ally of our enemies, I had to inform you?»

«Yes, and?»

«I have that hunch now.»

«Who is it?» Kol asked, finally fully dressed, or at least the bottom half.

«A girl at school, Trixie De Laurens. She's a major vamp hater and possibly a witch-» I revealed, «-she hates my guts.»

Kol rolled his eyes.

«Ellie, just because someone hates you doesn't make them a witch.»

«You to talk! You once killed a guy because he showed up at your door everyday!»

«You have to admit that was suspicious!»

«He was the mailman!»

An awkward silence filled the room for a second.

«Fine, kill her, then.» Kol finally replied a little less cocky.

«What? No! I have to make sure she's not innocent first!»

Unlike Kol, I needed to get my facts straight.

«And what if she's not?»

«Then I'll kill her»

Kat squished herself into the conversation again, a little worried.

«Are you sure you can do that?» she asked.

«Don't worry, I can handle it.»

No. No I could not. Those were one of the many words I would live to regret.

«Besides, we've got the magical bouncy ball to keep me safe!»

Eventually they had to give up, if it kept me going I got to do it.

* * *

«NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO-»

«But Sebastian!»

«I don't care what's at stake, I will not go on a date with Trixie De Laurens!»

«You don't get it, we're talking about the extinction of a_ species_, here!»

Sebastian took his time to think, it's not like I blamed him, even going near Trixie was like being eaten by the socially doomed whale.

But this had to be done, I had been working on this plan for two weeks, now. By slipping little love notes into her locker from her dreamprince, for some reason she was madly in love with Sebastian. I watched from a distance as she slowly got more and more confident about him liking her.

He was my only way into her cavern, sorry, her house. If I got the dirt on her I could kill her, not that that was a part I was looking forward to.

«Alright, if that's what's at stake, then I guess I'll do it.»

I gave him a big hug, he seemed a little happier when he saw me smiling, something I hadn't done in a long time.

«But how do we get her to think I'm into her? I've been doing nothing but ignoring her since freshman year.»

«Don't worry, it's already been taken care of!» I assured.

«Oh no, Danielle Osbourne, what have you done?»

«Just play along and it will all turn out fine!»

It wouldn't.

Trixie was known for being the president of her one-man club for vampire haters at school and a straight A student in alchemy. Other than Sebastian, her hobbies were: Roxy clothes that were out in 2004, smoking on school property and throwing sheep blood at vampire students.

After class I ran to Trixie's locker, with a "love note" with the smell of Sebastian's cologne on it (then again I don't think Head & Shoulders qualifies for cologne), and slowly put it in one of the cracks.

«Hey vampire hoe, watcha think you're doing with my locker, bitch? If u don't move Imma kick your ass!»

Gee, I wondered who was standing behind me... not really.

I turned around and smiled awkwardly like I was busted in the middle of stealing the last cookie.

«Oh darn! I am so sorry, Trixie, it's not what it looks like!» I assured her, trying to calm her down.

«Your fat ass has ten seconds to explain to me what's going on!»

«See, here's the truth: Sebastian sends me to put these notes in your locker, he's too shy to do it on his own.»

Her face loosened up like she just saw a pink bunny with a basket of rainbows, you could practically see the anime hearts in her eyes, yepp, she was in luuuuv.

«Are you saying he really likes me?» she asked quietly.

«Likes you? He practically whorships the ground you walk on! This note was actually asking if you wanted to hang out tonight, would you be interested?»

I tried tempting her with folding out the note so the smell of the "cologne" would spread.

«You mean like a date?»

She was blushing now, would an evil witch blush like that? NO, Ellie! You have to focus!

«Well, he's too shy to be alone with you, so he was wondering if all three of us could hang out? I promise I'll give you some alone time if needed!»

Trixie was scratching the little lock of hair she had left on that sad head.

«Fine, Imma go on this date.» she finally said.

I did my best to pretend I was extatic for Sebastian, he was definitely thinking about ways to get back at me right now.

«Great! Sebastian is gonna be _so_ happy when I tell him the news! There's just this one little thing...»

«What bitch? what thing?»

«I'm renovating my apartment, and Sebastian's parents are home, so do you think we could be at your place?»

She thought about it, like she knew what I was up to.

«Fine, we'll go to my place»

«Awesome, let's all meet up after school! This is gonna be _so _much fun!»


	28. The Watcher: chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28. NOT YOUR FAULT  
_(Not Your Fault - Awolnation)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

Trixie's house was in that neighborhood that was only there so you could pass in on the bus, where all the crackheads, Romanies and gangstas lives, it wasn't even funny.

The house itself was a classic brick house spooning with the other identical brick houses on the street and the garden was fertile and green (like a witch's usually is).

The inside smelled like an old person died in there and they just left the corpse there to rotten. Some muthafuckin' gangsta was rapping loudly about fucking bitches n' being gangsta on an old CD player. This was it. This had got to be the curb.

Trixie ran over to the tired fridge and tossed us two beers, one of them almost hitting me in the head, how convenient...

Sebastian was putting on the act of his life, pretending to be a lovesick fool who was really interested in hearing about her collection of 2Pac CDs. I was doing my best not to look like I was snooping around, I promised her to stay a thrid wheel, and I couldn't wake any more suspicion now that I got in the cavern, SORRY, house.

Other than the horrible lighting and the cliché ''curby-ish'' atmosphere of the livingroom, everything seemed normal.

Then again, what did I expect? Flying pigs and tortured people hanging from the ceiling? That was actually exactly what I expected, though.  
When Kol and I were out on our little road trip, he taught me a thing or two about modern-day witches. They usually had their witchy stuff hidden in their homes, many of these rooms were hidden behind shelf-doors, the stupidest place to hide stuff.

I mean, if everyone knows how mainstream it is, why bother? So of course the first thing I was looking for was a bookshelf, it wasn't that hard to spot one, arguably the only intellectual thing in the room.

The "lovebirds" were dancing and grinding (eeew) to 50 Cent or Chris Brown… or Jay-Z… or Drake… or Lil Wayne… or Wiz- YOU KNOW WHAT? I had no idea what was playing, hippity hop wasn't really my thing. Trixie was all over him, grinding like a stripper with daddy-issues (then again, who was I to talk about daddy-issues), Sebastian seemed awkwardly not-uncomfortable with this.

I looked out the window, the sun was about to go down. Kol and Katherine were out on some classy charity gala at the boarding house, hopefully they were still looking after the bouncy ball (crap, now I started to call it that, too).

Hopefully, Sebastian was willing to get even kinkier, by the looks of it, that would be fine by him.

I tried telling him to distract her with my eyes, it took some time before he noticed I was even there. Eventually I took the hint. He stopped dancing and whispered something in Trixie's ear, even the thought of getting near her ear would've been out of the picture a few hours ago. His beer goggles must've been working excellent tonight.

Trixie seemed to agree on what he said, and they rushed up the squealing stairs.

«Don't wait up!» he yelled, for the love of god, I really hoped he was acting.

Great! I immediately started moving all the books in the shelf, hoping to find some sort of switch.

As it turned out, the books were actually real, Narnia, Lord Of The Rings, Moby Dick. It started hitting me that if a worst-case scenario played out tonight, I would have to kill an actual person.

When I pulled out an example of Fifty Shades Of Grey, I noticed a crack in the shelf, I pulled out Tom Sawyer on the row under, the crack got bigger.

Eventually I carefully pulled out all the books from the shelf, only to reveal a slim door behind it with the same pattern as the horrid wallpaper. BINGO BITCH!

I moved the entire shelf and opened the door, if she didn't even put a lock on the damn thing, chances are she wasn't very clever.

The room was way bigger than expected, with herbs, potions, books and knives covering the walls, a big table full of empty bottles and wooden stakes was standing in the middle. If this didn't give me the facts I needed, I don't know what would.

I suddenly heard a big slam, it came from upstairs, oh god, Sebastian!

Someone came rushing down the stairs, I was sort of frozen, I could've just used my super speed to run off, but the thought didn't hit me at the moment.

That was the last I remembered before a shocking feeling took over my body, it felt like thousands of sharp knives were cutting around inside my veins. Vervain.

* * *

I had the weirdest dream, Kol and Katherine were getting it on… and I was visiting Trixie De Laurens… and she and Sebastian were getting it on.. Oh wait…

Trixie was standing by the table, mixing some potion or something, and where was I? Well, I was stapled to the wall with wooden stakes.

«You're awake, finally» she smirked, then she laughed a little evil laugh.

The stakes were taking away all my strength, I felt powerless.

«What did you do to Sebastian?» I asked, almost whispering cause I was totally out of it.

«Don't worry, he's safe. Thanks to you not minding your own business, I had to... put him on hold for a bit.»

«Why are you doing this?»

She grabbed one of her little bottles and walked up to my face.

«Did you really think you could fool me, Osbourne?-» she avowed satanically, «-Did you really think I would let you in my house just like that? I knew you were planning something, I've been keeping an eye on you.»

«Are you gonna kill me, now?»

There were stakes nailed to my feet and hands, the pain was unbearable, but I couldn't show her how much I was hurting, I didn't wanna let her win.

The evil laugh could be heard, again.

«I wish I could. Unfortunately, I can't. My mentor wants you alive.»

I knew it!

«Who's your "mentor"?»

«If I told you I would ruin the surprise!»

«Believe me, I don't mind.» I laughed sarcastically, the sarcasm was clearly not welcome. Because Trixie threw the content of the bottle in my face. More Vervain.

I screamed, I couldn't hold it in anymore, this was too much.

Did she get her torture tricks from that Fifty Shades Of Grey book I saw out there? If so, that book must've been worse than I thought.

«Shhhh, not so loud, you're waking my boyfriend!»

I had to work through the stinging in my face to respond.

«If you mean Sebastian I'm afraid you're gonna be disappointed. He was just acting so I could get in here, he never liked you.»

Trixie got so mad, you could she her nostrils vibrating.

«You're lying, Sebastian would _never _do that to me, he loves me!» she declared.

I had to laugh, again.

«That's just wishful thinking, bitch!»

«Why are you spreading those lies when I have a hold on you like this? Stop being so full of yourself, get scared!»

I wasn't freaking out, I knew Kol and Katherine would come to my rescue. Or? They would've been here by now if they knew what was happening! WERE WERE THEY?!

«I know you're not gonna kill me, so I kinda have a hold on you now!»

Trixie wandered around the room frustrated.

«Little Danielle Osbourne, you've always been a bitch. Now that you're a murderer it doesn't make you better. Sebastian is just blindly following you, but we all know he's gonna leave you, just like your mother!»

MY MOM?

«What do you know about that?»

The girl could really pull of that evil laugh.

«I know everything about you, you and your little family. I have my sources. Everyone close to you will die, thanks to you. Luckily we're here to end that!»

«You and what army?!»

«That's still a surprise, they'll be here tonight to get you!»

And they would if anyone didn't come to my rescue soon, HURRY UP PEOPLE!

I was trapped, all of that, everything mom did to protect me was for nothing! Why did I insist on thinking I could do things on my own?!

«For the record-», I had to come up with something to keep me from crying in front of her, «-Sebastian has never _ever EVER _liked you, and he _never _will!»

She screamed in my face and ran to the table, she grabbed one of the stakes.

«THAT IS IT, BITCH, YOU'RE DEAD!»

Trixie was about to stake me (I had the strangest feeling of dêja vu), her eyes were filled with hatred and tears. I prepared to die.  
Her last thoughts would be about how much she hated me, I'll never forget the way she looked at me before her heart was brutally ripped out.  
Kol? Katherine? Sebastian? A bird? A plane? Superman? God, I wished it was Superman.

Klaus threw the heart on the floor and wiped the blood off on the dead body like it was the most normal thing in the world, not that I expected anything else from _him.  
_  
What the HELL was he doing here?

I didn't say anything, I was still in shock from almost dying.

He considered it for a second, but eventually he pulled the stakes out of the wall (and my limbs). I could feel the healing in full process already.  
I guess I had to say something, but it wasn't gonna be a thank you.

«You didn't have to do that (yes he did), I had it under control (NO I did NOT).»

«Oh yes, because nothing says control like dangling from a wall, I cannot believe Kol let you go on this suicide mission.»

He was mad at me, like always, oh joy.

«Maybe because he actually trusts me!» I protested, he didn't have anything to do with this, if he could just shut up then that would be nice.

«My brother is delusional to think you can handle anything at all! You are just pathetic, you could have killed this witch in a second if you wanted to, yet, here _I _am, having to take care of it!»

«I had to make sure she wasn't innocent, cause unlike _someone _I don't go around and kill innocent people! Does that make me pathetic?»

I did my best not to scream and cry, words couldn't describe how much I despised him right now. Going at everything like I was wrong, although he was right.

«YES IT DOES! Because we are at _war_, you don't take risks like that, _everyone _is an enemy!»

«WELL SORRY FOR BEING HUMAN! IS THAT SO WRONG?!»

«YES, BECAUSE EVERYTIME YOU DECIDE TO ME WEAK AND USELESS IS JUST ANOTHER TIME I HAVE TO COME TO THE RESCUE! And honestly, I am getting very tired of it.»

Keep it together, Danielle, don't cry, breathe.

«Nobody asks you to save me.» I eventually replied.

«Believe me, if it were up to me you would have been dead a _long_ time ago because YOU are better off dead! But yet for some reason the Watcher thinks you are too important for that.»

The tears just came automatically, the way he said that, "_better off dead"._ And when one came, the Niagara falls came along with it. He couldn't possibly think I was more pathetic anyway. I was just standing there, speechless and weeping.

«No matter how much _I hate you_, I still have to save you every single time, so please, stop trying te get yourself killed!»

Then he left, in a blink. Like nothing happened, like he didn't just tell me he hated me.

I never thought word could have such a big impact on me, they always just seemed like words.

Klaus was right, I _was_ better off dead.

Did he know how much his words affected me? Did I even know?

Because of me, mom was dead. I always put everyone I cared about at risk just so I could live on.

I hated the stupid prophecy for keeping me alive, I hated Klaus, I hated myself.

* * *

«Wake up, Sebastian! We have to get out of here!»

I kicked him a little, he got up with one hand pressed towards a really bruised forehead.

«What happened?» he murmured tiredly.

«Long story short: we have a house to burn.»

«Is Trixie dead?»

«Yes.»

«Did you kill her?»

«Not exactly.»

«What hap-»

«Just get up! We have to hurry!»

He cursed quietly.

«Alright, alright!»

Downstairs we found some matches and whitesprit, I hurried to pour it all over Trixie's bloody corpse, I did my best not to wake any instincts, Definitely not in the mood for that.

Sebastian lit a match and threw it in the secret room, I grabbed him and we ran out the door.

It didn't take long before the intense flames took down the house, I didn't really care that they took the other houses on the streets. I didn't really care about anything right now.

We ran away from the house, as fast as we could (as fast as Sebastian could at least), until we reached Holum's.  
It was good to finally get away from that horrendous house in the ghetto, and over to more familiar territories, hopefully, nobody would look for me there.

Sebastian struggled to catch his breath, and sat down in the rocking chair by the fireplace, he turned his head to me.

«Can you now _please _tell me what happened, Ellie?» he asked gently, he could tell I was out of it.

«Well, Trixie _was _a witch.» I replied stressed, I didn't really want to talk about it, but I knew he wouldn't give up.

«Yeah, I got that.»

«She threw you in a wall and ambushed me when she caught me snooping around. Then she nailed me to the wall.»

«And then?!»

Great, now I had to repeat everything, when really I was just trying to forget.

«And then… Klaus came.»

Sebastian jumped in his seat.

«And he saved you?»

«Yeah.»

«Then why are you so down in the dumps? You're alive, remember?!»

Maybe I should just leave it at that, I didn't want Sebastian to start pep-talking me, I just couldn't.

«Yeah, totally! I'm just still a little shaky from the experience, but I'm fine!»

He got up, he still seemed a little worried, though I was glad to have such an amazing friend, I couldn't get Trixie's words out of my head: ''_Everyone close to you will die, thanks to you'', _she was right.

«I'm glad! Well, I better get going, mom wants me home, you know how it is.»

Oh yes. I still _remember _how it is to have a mother who worries about you. Sebastian didn't realize how lucky he was.

«Are you coming?» he added.

«I think I'm gonna stay for a while, I'm closing tonight, anyway.»

«Alrighite, then! Bye, Ellie!»

«Bye, Striker!», I was so happy to have him gone, so I wouldn't cause him any more damage tonight.

My conversation with Klaus was still stuck in my head, "_You are just pathetic", "Weak and useless", "If it were up to me you would have been dead a long time ago", "I hate you"._

I knew we didn't mean much to eachother, but, how could he? This was by far the worst I had felt since mom.

I didn't want his words to affect me, but everything just felt like a knife to the heart, because he was right.

Suddenly, a sharp sound filled the store, the bell from the door.

A middle-aged woman dressed in a seemingly expensive coat entered, I did my best to wipe away my tears.

«We're almost closing, Madam.» I alleged.

The woman looked around in the bookshelves and turned to look at me, she seemed oddly familiar.

«Oh, I won't be long» she said in a British accent, then she went straight back to the books.

After a while she came to the desk with some old Alchemy book.

«So, are you here cause of business or pleasure?» I asked while looking up the price for the book, the woman was still looking at me funny. I really didn't care about her, but Hanna told me I always had to talk to the customers.

«I'm just guessing you're not from here.» I added.

«You are right, I am not from here. As it goes for your question, a little bit of both. I have some unfinished business with my family.» she replied politely.

Did I have something on my face? Why was she still looking at me like that?

«Well, have a good night.» I smiled just as politely and gave her the book.

For a while she just stood there, staring.

«Thank you. You too!» she finally replied, and left.

There was something about that woman that made me uncomfortable, I didn't know if it was because I was still shaky for earlier that evening, or something weird was going on. Who buys an alchemy book in the middle of the night?

And what's with all the staring?

I didn't wanna think about it anymore, I put all my focus in closing up the store.

The worst part about what happened with Klaus, was that for a split second when he first came, I thought he just did it because he cared.


	29. The Watcher: chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29. ALL THE WANTS TO DO IS PARTY WITH HIS PRETTY BABY  
_(Cola - Lana Del Rey)_**

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«I told you we should've waited!» I complained. Ellie busting me half-naked like that was _not _the best start to my morning.

«Do you think her plan will work?» Kol asked, picking up the magic ball thing.

«That girl is probably just a normal burnout, chances are they'll end up getting plastered and watching American Idol by the end of the night.» I guessed.

«Yeh, you're right. There's no reason to worry.»

«Right! We can just do whatever we want!»

I locked the front door, hinting about what I wanted to do with our spare time.

«Sorry, Kathie, I have plans for tonight.»

«Plans? What plans?»

«Ehm, the charity thing we're _both _invited to, remember?»

«Oh yeah! That! When do you wanna leave?»

Kol unlocked the door and put on his jacket.

«We're not together, Katherine! _We _are not going anywhere.»

«But we have to watch over the magic bouncy ball!» I reminded him.

«Ok, we'll just meet there.»

I stopped him right before he left.

«OH! And speaking of Ellie! She had this crazy idea that we needed to ''define'' our relationship, soooo…»

«Soooo?»

DAMMIT! When was this egghead going to take the hint? Wait, there is no hint! Or? NO!

«Sooooo… do you wanna… talk?»

«This is just casual, remember? There is nothing to talk about.» he assured me before he left.

Right… nothing to talk about.

* * *

If Kol wanted to play hard to get, fine, two can play that game! There was a charity event at the boarding house tonight, raising money for the less fortunate in the city, or homeless animals, or hurricane victims, I really didn't pay attention to that.

Since this wasn't any high-class only party, I took it that this was the night for the slutty middle-class gals to pretend like they were classy. And as I know, slutty middle-class gals were Kol's favourite activity to do, or pretty much any slutty girls.

I stopped worrying about Ellie hours ago, she was probably having the time of her life.

As I was aware of, Kol's favorites were the short dresses, challenge accepted. Not that I was trying anything. I looked stunning, anyway.  
I saw him by the entrance, of course, he was already talking to some east-side skanks, not that that bothered me. Hell, he could nail any whore he wanted and I'd be _totally _ok with that!

Kol wasn't very happy when I dragged him away from his company.

«I was in the middle of something!»

«Yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who cares, we have a little girl to look after!»

«Weren't you the one who said we had nothing to worry about?»

«But we can never be too certain, right? For all we know she can be nailed to a wall as we speak!»

«Yeah right!»

We sat down on the mahogany bench donated by Rutherford Hayes in 1879.

«What? Are we just supposed to look at this all night?» Kol asked.

«Do you want her to die or something?»

«I guess not…» he mumbled and poured down the rest of his scotch.

«Hey! Maybe this is the time to have that talk!» I suggested, Kol looked at me with suspicious and annoyed eyes.

«Katherine, are you sure this is not just about you wanting to define our relationship?» he accused, that's absurd!

«What? No! You can bang any girl at this party and I couldn't give a fuck!»

«Do you really mean that?»

«Please! Why would I lie about that?»

He got up from our seat, fixing his sexy- NOT sexy tie.

«Alright, then I have something to do, see you later, Kat.»

How could he do that? Here I am, trying to do a good job as a godmother, and he isn't even willing to help me? What an asshole! No, he wasn't an asshole, he's caring, loving and goddamn beaut- HORRIBLE! How he could he possibly think that he was pulling off that… hair? That thick, gorgeous hair! GET IT TOGETHER! YOU'RE KATHERINE PIERCE! You can get any guy at this party, that one guy didn't mean anything!

But maybe I should go check if he wasn't in danger. Those canapés could easily get stuck in his throat, and that could be lethal… to an Original.

«Oh, hi! I didn't see you there, Katherine!» Madeline Sinclair remarked when she passed me.

«Nice dress, Sinclair! The thrift shops are really stepping up with the quality! You almost can't tell it's a fake!»

Her squirrel-like face turned red, I always knew how to win over her.

«Did I see you with Kol Mikaelson?»

«What's it to ya?»

«Oh, I'm just wondering if the two of you are together? If so, have you even gotten to divorce his brother, yet? No?»

«No, _Maddie_, because unlike some people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with!»

Madeline laughed like she really did have one of the canapés in her throat, but that was just how she laughed.

«So that means you have nothing against me giving him a try? You know, without you ruining my dress.»

How dared she? Kol was…. Not mine… not at all.

«Not at all!» I lied.

I swallowed my pride as I watched her walk over to Kol, he was clearly interested the second she said hello. Maybe he wasn't worth all the trouble I put myself through. I was just one of the whores he screwed, I wasn't any different from Madeline, throwing myself at him like that.

But how could I possibly watch this?

«Please Watcher-» I begged, «-Please give the chance to leave this bench so I can stop this disaster, please!»

In that moment something amazing happened, for the first time in a long time, I was actually relieved to see Klaus there.

«Think quick!» I shouted and threw him the ball, of course he caught it.

«What is-»

«It's some magic crap, if Ellie is in trouble, you'll know.»

«But-»

«She's your kid! I gotta go.»

Ellie would be fine, there was no use in worrying.

I had had enough of this, I went over to Kol and Madeline and pushed her away, again.

«What are you-»

I kissed him before he could finish, I wasn't sure if he didn't like it or if he was just surprised. However, I did see Madeline run off in anger.

«Wanna get out of here?» he suggested.

«Let's go!»

* * *

«Sooo…»

«Yeah…»

I had the strangest feeling of deja vû now, only that I knew this had happened before, too many times.

«What was that about?» Kol asked.

«I just… I saw you with Madeline Sinclair and I just-»

«Wait, were you jealous?»

By the looks of it, I clearly was.

«I guess... a little bit, yeah.»

«Katherine, we are not together, if you have a problem with that, just say so!»

«And what's the option, that we get together?»

«Is that what you want?»

I got up and started looking for the clothes that Kol not so gently threw around the room.

«Ellie was right, I think we need to talk about this!»

«What is there to talk about, Katherine? I already tried with you put you keep pushing me away! And I don't know if I can do that again!» he yelled, he was mad at me for not being able to make my mind up. Kol got up and started dressing.

«Maybe I'm scared that you'll hurt me!» I admitted.

«How am I supposed to hurt you?»

«Like when we were having the affair, you told _everyone_! You absolutely did _not _care about how I felt, you just did it for your own selfish reasons!»

«I did it because I wanted Elijah out of the picture! Ok? I have been in love with you for over 400 years, and yes, maybe it was selfish of me, but I did it because I love you!»

«I didn't know that!»

«Yes you did! You always knew, you just never cared until I was unavailable!»

«Well, it's not that easy to like someone who acts like a complete douchebag every chance he gets! But I've always liked you! I've just never trusted you.»

«But now?»

«Now I've gotten the chance to see this completely different side of you! A side that I didn't even know existed. And I let you in… and it just scares me to open up this much to you.»

«I know I'm not the greatest guy, but I'm trying to become a better person, I promise.»  
«You're already a good person, Kol!»

Kol looked at me like he didn't believe me.

«Do you really think so?»

We both sat down by the side of the bed, I held his hands.

«I know so!»

He looked down, like a boy in junior high waiting to get his first kiss.

«So, what now?»

«I'm not sure, maybe we should just… try?» I suggested.

Kol kissed me nervously, he was a little shaky, we both were, but we both agreed to start from here.

«I don't see why not!»


	30. The Watcher: chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30. SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND SEE STRAIGHT THROUGH ME  
**_**(Gold - Sir Sly)  
**_  
**KOL POV**

* * *

My phone had a bad habit of ringing at the least wanted times, like right now. I was happily spending time with my new (finally) girlfriend, Katherine.

Half hearted, I picked up the phone, not even looking at the caller ID.

«What?» I asked grumpy.

_«I need you to get to the City Hall as fast as you can, brother.»_ Rebekah commanded.

Katherine was eavesdropping at the conversation, she didn't like it that much, either.

_«Elijah is back.»_

I almost dropped the phone, Katherine squealed a little, her face turned red as she pulled on a robe.

How could it be that for just a few months, we would both forget about him? Maybe because we had eachother to keep us cozy.

_«He says he has some news.»_ Rebekah continued, you could hear from her voice she was happy to be reunited with her big bro.

«Alright, I'll be there.» I rushed, he put on some clothes and slammed the bedroom door on his way out, completely forgetting about Katherine.

Kat was still in shock, she put a pillow over her head and screamed, she was _not _in the mood to have an awkward conversation with her ''sort of housband'' at the moment, not when we had just sorted things out.

Out in the livingroom I found Danielle, another girl I'd completely forgot about.

«Ellie, what's wrong?» I asked, she was busy putting plates back up in the kitchen shelves, she would always do something like that when she was upset.

Ellie turned to me, she seemed a bit out of it, almost disturbed.

«Oh, nothing really, nothing you were supposed to help out with.» she ranted, almost laughing, and not in a happy way.

SHIT! I had totally forgotten about her witch hunt earlier that evening, I'd just assumed everything was fine and that Ellie was overreacting.

«I am so sorry if anything went wrong, I should've been there to help you, pl-»

«Save it!» she replied quickly, she took out the last plate, looked at it for a while, and threw it in the sink. Kol watched impatiently as the porcelain broke in a thousand pieces.

«Apparently I'm just ''better off _dead_'', anyway, so no need to apologize.»

I walked up to her, and grabbed the arm that was trying to pick up all the pieces in the sink.

«What are you talking about?» I exclaimed, holding her arm even tighter.

Ellie tried pulling herself away from me, not that she was in any way strong enough for that. She used her other hand to fix some of her hair that was annoying her face.

«At least that's what _Klaus_ says.» she bellowed.

"Oh my god" I thought, what had that son of a bitch done to her?

«Klaus? When did you talk to Klaus?» I rushed angrily.

Ellie was biting her tounge, clearly uncomfortable with re-telling the recent event.

«When Trixie De Laurens nailed me to a wall and he saved my life.»

A wave of guilt splashed around in every inch of my body, I was supposed to be there for her. Instead Nik showed up and ruined her completely, nicely done.

She finally managed to pull herself out of my grip, and began to organize everything in the fridge.

«He must have seen that you were in danger when I was... away.» I finally admitted, ashamed over the mediocre explanation.

«Please, Ellie, I'll never do it again, I swear.»

Ellie didn't even look at me, she was reading all the expiration dates on every dairy product and sorting them after that.

«There's no need for that, I'm done with everyone having to come to my rescue.» she acknowledged, her eyes were almost as red as her hair, still she wasn't crying.

I knew her well enough to see what this was about, but hesitated to bring it up again.

«Ellie, what else did Klaus say to you?» I asked, like a pre-school teacher asking a 5 year-old girl if her parents were fighting a lot.

She just kept going with the organizing, now she was on to checking every egg in the carton for any damages, kind of like what I was doing with her when he tried finding the source of her problems.

After a while she just stopped, standing there like the fridge turned into a big, scary monster and she was paralyzed from the horror.

«He said I was pathetic, useless, worthless…»

I grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around, she was a total car crash, she was shivering with every limb. If it wasn't for the laws of gravity Newton personally taught him, he would've expected her to melt into the floor and stay there.

«Ellie, I-»

«He told me he hated me.» she finished, on the verge of breakdown, none of them was sure what kept her on her feet.

I had no idea what to tell her to make her feel better, right now I was just mad, mad at my brother and mad at myself.

«He didn't mean that.» I rushed.

Ellie came with one of her unhappy laughs again, like some twisted part of her thought this was comedic, her tounge must've been red as hell by now from all the biting she did.

«Oh yeah? It doesn't matter, really, it's not like I blame him.»

«No! Don't let him get to you that way!» I emphasized, the last thing I wanted was for her to sink down to her darkest place again, not now when she was doing so much better.

«Too late, Kol. He already did.» she mumbled, and went to her room, most likely to stare at the roof, hoping for it to give her some kind of realization.

* * *

Elijah was still as stone-like and sharp as he always was, he had gathered the entire family- even Finn, to the meeting.

Whenever they involved Finn in something, you just knew there was something seriously wrong. I was Definitely not psyched to see him again, not since he was now dating his wife, did Elijah even know about that?

Apparently not, when he saw me entering the retiring room he smiled and headed in my direction.

Elijah took my hand and went for a firm handshake, like old colleagues or two diplomats, but Definitely not like brothers.

«Long time no see, brother.» he greeted in his weird mix of a British accent and a conservative principal at a prep-school, an accent built up by thousands of year of travelling.

«Glad to have you back.» I replied, lying like hell. If Elijah was neutralized and got shot up in space, that wouldn't be the worst thing for me right now.

Did he even remember what happened when he was possessed?

Elijah turned to the two servants guarding the door, telling them to leave, now it was just the family.

Rebekah was lying in one of her primadonna-poses on the sofa, Finn was trying to get comfortable in one of the huge chairs and Klaus was standing in the corner, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

«Alright, I know you are all wondering about why I am back here tonight-» Elijah announced, like he was hosting a party for 500 people, «-I am afraid I have some very disturbing news.»

The last sentence seemed to catch everyone's attention, even mine.

«When I was… out and about, I came across a set of witches connected to my…. Blackout.»

Rebekah was clearly getting impatient.

«Who is their leader?» She barked, playing with her nails.

Elijah just put a hand up telling her to shut up until he was finished.

«After a little…. negotiation, I got them to tell me what they were working towards.»

«The extinction of all vampires, we already know that!», this time it was Finn who interrupted, Elijah was getting annoyed.

Elijah would never in a million years let someone else interrupt him when talking about something important, and counting all his already lived thousand years.

In all the most known events in human history, Elijah had a part, always on top of the power.

Churchill, Washington, Columbus, Louis XVI, they all had to wait until he was finished with his speeches. He wasn't any different with his family, since he was the oldest he would always be the leader.

«The witch leading the movement of fighting our existence is not one other than the Original witch.»

The room was filled with silence, moaping faces and beating hearts. That was a name none of us planned on ever hearing again.

Finn ripped the coating of the antique leather chair with his hands, drops of sweat was streaming down his forehead.

Rebekah had cropped herself into some sort of fetal position on the sofa, her expression was a mixture of fear and a teenage girl suddenly remembering the name of her best friend in kindergarten.

I leaned towards the mahogany wall, silently swearing like a fisherman.

The first to break the silence was Nik, he laughed for a second, the noise wasn't that loud, but it seemed like a planecrash compared to the complete silence in the room.

Rebekah turned to him and gave him a frown.

«What's so funny?» she yelled.

«Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to process the ridiculous idea that the old hag can possibly kill us.» he smirked, laughing again.

Finn got up from the ruined chair and faced him, Finn doing anything to stand up for himself was very rare.

«Yes, Niklaus, why don't you just tear her to shreds again? After all, that is what you do best!»

«You know the rules, Finn. You either kill or you get killed, your choice!»

«NOBODY is killing us!» Elijah rejoined loudly, stopping Finn and Klaus from attacking eachother.

«As far as I see, there are too many holes in her plan-» he continued, lowering his voice a little, «-Since there is only one stake, she would have to find a vampire who whouldn't die while doing the deed. And since there is no vampire who would ever join her, she is just going to have to wait for the next doppelgänger to come along.»

Elijah was right, his statement made everyone clam down a notch.

«And besides, we are the only ones who knows the location of the White Oak stake!» Finn added.

I froze, a little too obviously. Nik immediately understood why.

«You did _not _tell her.» he intimidated, approaching my with angry steps. And since that was exactly what I had done, I didn't answer.

«Tell me you did not tell her.» he repeated.

«Tell who?» Rebekah asked.

«No one-», I smirked, Nik couldn't hurt me,so I decided to make the best out of a bad situation, «-just Nik's basterd child. You must've heard about that, Bex. After all, no one but me was informed!»

Nik grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall, I couldn't tell if the cracking noise came from the wall or my bones.

«I suggest you find something more useful to say with your tongue before I rip it out and feed it to the birds.» Nik threatened.

«LET HIM GO, NIKLAUS!» Elijah demanded, eventually he put me down with a hateful look.

«It does not matter that I told her, she would never put everyone at risk like that.» I assured them, nobody seemed to care for my opinion anymore.

«And why should we trust her?» Finn carefully blended into the conversation.

«Because she is a part of the family.»

Elijah (as always) had the final word on the discussion.

«Make sure her loyalty is with us-», he was only looking at me, «-this meeting is over.»

I grabbed Nik's arm before he got the chance to walk out the door, now it was just me and him, which made it the perfect time to hit his face so hard he wouldn't feel it for the next eighty three hours.

«You know what, Nik? I have done a lot of bad stuff over the years, and not even I can believe what an enormous asshole you are being!» I acknowledged while he got up on his feet again.

«I must say I have done worse.» he rejoiced.

«Not like this you haven't! You know, I used to think there was a line, that no matter how horrible we were, we would never treat eachother the way we treated the world.»

«And we still do, she is not one of us!»

«So you're just going to deny that until the end of time? Fine! But that little girl just lost her mother, so I am asking you to take it easy with her.»  
«And who took it easy with us?»

«No one. And look how we turned out.»


	31. The Watcher: chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31. YOUTH KNOWS NO PAIN  
_(Youth Knows No Pain - Lykke Li)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

The joy of breaking things is a lethal arouse, since it's not ubtained until you have so much anger inside of you, it's either that or a total breakdown.

And there they flew to the ground, one rock or log after the other, smashed into smithereens. The closest thing I got to joy was a small smirk covering my face in the blink of a second when I saw how powerful I was.

That was the thing, I needed to have power over something, and since my life apparently couldn't be it, I settled for a close second.

«Gee, wouldn't wanna be the bloke you're mad at.» Kol remarked, shoving pine branches away to get to my training spot, of course he knew where I was.

«You're not, not this time-» I assured, and smashed a block of grantie to the side of a boulder, «-I'm just mad at myself.»

«I thought you were past this. If there's anyone to be mad at, it's Klaus!»

«Why? Because he's right?! I'm a failiure, I screw up everything and then I need to be rescued. It was only a matter of time before someone got sick of it.»

Why did this get to me? Why did _he _get to me? Why was it such a big deal that I let him down, and he despised me for it?

As much as he refused to admit it, Kol agreed with me, but he wasn't one to pour gasoline on the fire.

«Ellie, you're just new to this. You can't force yourself to take care of everything!»

«Don't I have to?»

«No, you don't-» he insisted, and took the rock in my hands away from me, «-Screw that bastard, if he ever hurts you like that again, I'll kick his ass.»

«Thanks.» I smiled, and watched as Kol got serious, and threw the rock away.

«It's actually not what I came here for, though. I'm afraid it's quite disturbing.» he informed.

«Why? What's wrong?»

«Well, Elijah returned last night, and as if that itself is scary enough since I'm sleeping with his wife, he had some news, bad ones-» he continued, with a look of fear I'd never seen on him, «-The Original witch is the one responsible for everything, she's also somewhere in Bridgeport at this moment.»  
«The Original witch? Who the hell is that?»

«Technically she's not the _original _witch, she's just called that. It's like when you ask someone for a paper towel and you call it a Kleenex, since that's the name of the-»

«Kol! Why is she called the Original witch?»

«BECAUSE SHE'S OUR MOTHER, THERE I SAID IT.» revealed, leaving me with a dilemma: laugh or cry?

«Your… mother?» I repeated.

«Yes.»

«Your mother… is an evil witch… trying to kill us?»

«Yes.»

«Your mother… my grandmother is plotting our inpending doom?»

«Yes.»

«KOL! You can't possibly be serious!» I objected, neglecting every word.

«You think I'm happy about it? That hag has been a hair behind us for centuries, now she's closer than ever.»

«I'd hate to ask, but why does she want to kill her own children?»

«Because she was the one who made us immortals, and hated us the second she realized what she'd created.»

«Aouch.»

«For now, all you need to do is keep your eyes open. It's likely she wants to get to us via you, and you can't let that happen.»

* * *

Later that morning, I was faced with yet another revelation, again thinking it was some kind of sick joke.

«I'm sorry, I think I must've hear that wrong, I thought you said you wanted to contact Lexie from the dead!» I laughed, begging to myself it was a misunderstanding.

«I did!» Sebastian assured with a confident smile on his face. I checked on his expression twice to see if he didn't burst into laughter and tell me it was a joke.

«Are you serious?»

«Why wouldn't I be? Truth be told: I don't think I can ever move on if it means I'll never know what happened to her.»

I checked for the third time, he was still serious, oh god.

He hadn't really talked about Lexie at all since I got back, sometimes he would mention something they did or a movie they watched, but the sad truth to living in this town, it was that ''disappearances'' like hers happened too often for us to even dwell about it.

Did I want to see Lexie's face again? Hell no. But right now, Sebastian's happiness was far more important than mine, cause mine wasn't an option.

«What do you want me to do?» I asked, having to give in on his crazy suggestion.

«Tell Hanna we're doing it at her store, I need you to tell me what Lexie is saying if she decides to pop up.»

«You don't even know if she's dead or not, Sebastian!» I reminded, but we both thought the same thing right after I said it: of course she was dead.

«Alright, we'll do it tonight.»

«Thanks, Ellie! This totally makes up for the whole ''Trixie incident''!» he smiled sincerely, but covered it up with his expensive scarf his dad's new boyfriend got him for his birthday. He was struggling to stay warm out in the frosty schoolyard, even though it was his idea to go out here to tell me his idea, nobody would ever sit around here to eavesdrop on a conversation.

* * *

The heavy incense filled the store with a migraine raising smell of cinnamon, candles flickered on all the surfaces, lighting up where the lamps were turned off.

«Thanks for helping us with this, Hanna!»

Hanna kept switching between organizing books and lighting even more candles.

«Anything for you, sweetheart! An old lady like me needs a little action in her life!» she laughed, her lively personality always made me feel better.

«Did I miss anything, is she here?» Sebastian rushed as he almost ran into one of the many candles on the floor, the snow lying on his clothes fell on the floor and turned to water.

«You didn't miss anything, dude!»

«Sebastian, my dear boy!» Hanna greeted, and gave him a big hug, not that she even knew him, she just liked meeting new people.

«Did you bring what we asked for?» I asked, Sebastian struggled to get out of Hanna's arms.

«Yeah, I brought her favorite doll, she has a lot of good memories of it.»

Damn, I always thought Lexie was one of those kids who bit off the heads of their dolls.

«Great, what now?» I asked Hanna.

«Oh, Sebastian just has to focus on wanting Lexie to be here, and hopefully she'll show up!»

«What are you talking about?-» Sebastian bellowed annoyed, «-we could've done that anywhere!»

«Yes, and?»

«What is the point of all the candles and funny smells?» I rejoined.

«You kids clearly wanted a show, you got it!» Hanna retorted and chuckled.

«We've been lighting candles for like half an hour!»

«And you did a great job, Danielle!-», Hanna put on her coat and Russian fur hat, «-if you need me, I will be at home.»

«But-»

For a god-knows-how-many-years old woman, she was quick on her feet, I'll give her that. Before we knew it, she was gone.

«I guess it's up to us now.» Sebastian stated.

«And you're still sure you want to do this?»

«Absolutely.»

He sat down on the rocking chair by the fireplace, I got up on the counter, Hanna would kill me if she saw that.

«Are we just supposed to wait for her to pop up?»

«Isn't that what she said?»

«I guess, but what am I supposed to do? Just yell: hey Lexie! Do you mind taking a break for your infinite nap to talk to us?»

«That would be stupid, Striker.»

«And you're an idiot!»

«HEEY!»

«What?»

«I'm just trying to help you!»

«I know that!»

«Then why did you call me an idiot?»

«I didn't!»

«Then who-»

Of course, there was only one person who had a voice that could make any ninth grader cry.

«Sebastian?»

«Yeah?»

«She's here.»

Sebastian was so shocked, he laughed and cried at the same time, I couldn't think of any other time I'd seen him so happy.

«Lexie, are you really here?!» he cried.

«Who else would it be?» she snarled, she hadn't changed at all since she died.

«Do you have anything nice to say?» I barked at her.

«Alright, alright! Tell him I miss him!» she commanded.

«She misses you.» I repeated.

«I miss you, too, Lex!»

«Tell him he looks hot today!»

«Lexie! Can we focus?»

«What? I miss my boyfriend, I get to tell him whatever I want!»

She was still the same bitch she used to be.

«Tell him I'm alright, I got my peace and what not.»

«She says she's alright.»

«Thank god!» Sebastian smiled, I could see Lexie returning his smile, waving at him, even though he couldn't see her.

«Lexie, what happened to do?» I asked, breaking their moment happiness.

«Where do I begin? As you may know, I'm dead. I went out to a bar the night Sebastian and I broke up, I met a vampire there, and he killed me.»

«What is she saying?»

It was hard having to be the one to bring him all this information, I wished Lexie could just do it herself.

«She went to a bar the night you and her broke up… and she got killed by a vampire.»

Sebastian put his face in his hands, he was devastated. Even if he knew the truth all along, it was another thing to actually hear it.

«The guy drained my blood and threw me in the dumpster to rotten. I've been lying on the bottom of it ever since, but you might not want to check it out, I'm not exactly a beautiful sight at the moment, even if that's hard to believe.»

«He drained her blood and threw her in a dumpster.»

«Oh my god!» Sebastian shrieked, his face was like a sad clown after another depressing day of scaring the crap out of little children.

«Did you get his name?» I asked her, she was hiding a few of her own tears.

«It was a weird name, that's all I remember.»

«She doesn't remember who he was.»

«Tell him he needs to move on from me, I love him too much to see him mourn over the same girl for the rest of his life. He needs to get out there.»

«She wants you to move on, she loves you too much to see you mourn over her.»

«And how am I supposed to move on from you, Lexie? You were the only one for me, you were perfect!» Sebastian cried, I almost teared up myself from seeing him like this, from hearing how much he loved a girl I used to despise.

«I've never said this, but I never thought I was the one for you. We were too different, I couldn't even measure up to be the kind of girl you deserved.»

«She never told you this, but she never thought she was right for you. She thought you were too different… and that she didn't deserve you.»

«Don't say that, Lex! I loved you just the way you were!»

I could hear my phone ring from the bottom of my bag.

«Hang on, I have to get this.»

Neither of them looked too happy with me, but it was Kol, and I was banned from ignoring his calls.

_«Ellie? Where are you?»_

«I'm helping Sebastian with something, can I call you back?»

_«And is everything alright?»_

«No, I'm calling you from the afterlife, what do you think?»

_«No need to get mad, I'm just looking after you.»_

«Goodbye, Kol.»

As I hung up, I noticed Lexie, her mouth was wide open.

«Lexie, what is it?»

«Kol?»

«Yeah, what about him?»

«That's the guy, he was the one who killed me.»

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this had to be a misunderstanding.

«That's impossible, he couldn't have killed you!»

«Ellie, what is she saying?» Sebastian questioned.

«He did, I remember him now.»

«No!»

I didn't want to hear this, Kol was a good person, why would he kill Lexie? He wasn't a murderer!

All those thoughts defending him backlashed at me, of course he could've done it! Of course he was a murderer! That was just the guy I knew, the guy I was used to.

«What is it?!» Sebastian asked again.

He was going to hate me so much for this.

«Kol… Kol was the guy who killed her.» I revealed, preparing myself for the worst.

«OH MY GOD!» he yelled, over and over again.

«Sebastian?»

«WHAT?!»

«Lexie is gone.»

* * *

We both kept it quiet as we put out the fire in all the candles, Sebastian hadn't said a word since Lexie disappeared. I couldn't even begin to understand how he was feeling, I was pretty out of it myself.

Maybe this was all just a big misunderstanding! At least that's what I kept telling myself, but I never believed it, not even once. Why should I be surprised that Kol killed someone? I knew he did it all the time, I even watched him do it.

«Are you ok?» I asked.

«Actually, I think I am.» he acknowledged, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

«You just found how your girlfriend was brutally murdered, how can you be fine?»

«Because now I know, I don't have to ponder about it for the rest of my life! It was hard to hear, but it was the truth, now I can move on.»

I patted his shoulder and gave him a smile.

«I'm proud of you, Striker!»

I was glad to see him smiling back at me, but why did he look so compassionate?

«Besides, this has to be hard on you too.» he asserted sympathetically.

«Yeah, I can't believe he did it.»

«Now it's just you and me again, Osbourne.»

«Yeah, I guess-» I mumbled, but I quickly understood what he meant about that, «-ehm, what exactly are you saying?»

«Well, you can't keep living with the guy who killed my girlfriend, he's a murderer!»

I didn't answer him, his expression went from friendly to hateful when he realized what I was saying.

«Right? You can't possibly go back and be friends with him!»

«Sebastian, it's-»

«OH MY GOD! Is this even happening?»

«I can't just leave them! Even if I hate them, I still have to be with them!»

«Do you hate him? Cause you should!»

«NO! No, I don't hate him for what he did! He's a killer, but he's my friend! Not to mention my family!»

«Friend? I thought I was your friend, Ellie! I thought that after everything we've been through, that I was your family!»

«You are, Sebastian!»

«THEN CHOOSE!»

We had never had a fight like this, the last time would be when he forced me to watch Battle Royale and I couldn't sleep for three days. But I forgave him, how couldn't I? We had been friends since we were seven. We helped eachother through everything, and we never backed down on eachother. He was even with me when I became a vampire. And when I against all orders told him the most shocking and unbelievable truths of my life, he was still there.

So what now? How could I possibly turn my back on him? How could I choose someone I'd just know for a few months over him?

«I can't choose.»

«You have to!»

I bit my lip to keep the tears from streaming.

«I'm sorry, Sebastian, I can't leave him.»

Sebastian didn't cry, he was just angry, I could see the hate in his eyes, I never thought he'd look at me like that.

«Then you can go to hell.»


	32. The Watcher: chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32. THE DEVIL'S ON YOUR BACK BUT I KNOW YOU CAN SHAKE HIM OFF  
_(Waste - Foster The People)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

«Where have you been?» Kol questioned before I could even close the door to my apartment, worried as always.

«Get out of here.» I commanded, and held the door open, leaving both him and Katherine confused.

«Ellie, what's wrong?» Katherine asked.

«Ask Kol.»

«What the hell are you talking about? What did I do?»

«YOU KILLED LEXIE!» I yelled, and his confusion turned to anger.

«What?! Who's Lexie?»

«Sebastian's girlfriend! You killed her! You're telling me you don't even remember it?!»

«Oh.»

«Oh? Is that all you have to say for yourself?! You killed her and threw her in a dumpster!»

There I stood, waiting for him to beg for forgiveness, ripping himself to pieces by the thought of what he had done. Instead I saw the side of him I'd prayed to never notice again.

«So? What's the big deal?» he snarled, and brushed it off like he thought I was overreacting.

«The big deal is that you _killed_ her!»

«Yes, Ellie! I killed her! I kill people, and you know that! So don't get mad when you see that I could not care less for that girl, or any other person I've ever killed!»

«Can you at least apologize?»

«NO! I don't have to! You never told me to apologize for any of my innumerable other victims, and this is not any different.»

«Well, Sebastian found out and now he hates me!»

«Why? You didn't do it!»

«He told me to choose between you and him, and I chose you-» I revealed, causing me to be the one ripping myself to pieces in regret, «-And you're making me regret that.»

«He shouldn't be surprised, if he could live with the fact that you're a vampire, he can live with this! It's the food chain, we're on top of it, we get to whatever we want.»

«Just get OUT OF HERE!» I demanded, thinking I'd fall over if one more thought rushed to my head.

«Now what? Are you going to hate me forever?»

«I need some time to think, ok?»

Kol angrily left the room, now it was just me and Katherine.

«Ellie, are you sure about this?»

«You can also leave.»

«Don't be like-»

«JUST GO!»

* * *

My day started thinking I was powerless, and the ending was no different. I couldn't handle thinking about any of it, cause I'd always hit a wall with big, bold letters spelling out the bitter reality.

Kol was my friend, not to mention my family. But how could I possibly overlook this? How could I have been so delusional for so long, looking the other way without even acknowledging at all victims are people with someone who cares about them. God, I was such a hypocrite.

Sebastian was right to give up on me, I didn't deserve a friend like him, I deserved nobody. Klaus was right, I didn't even deserve to live.

While hiding out behind the counter of the store, I hear the door open, and wiped my tears away as slow steps approached.

«Can I help you?» I asked, not so customer friendly anymore.

«You should-» the same voice as last night insisted, «-After all, you are my grandchild.»

There she was, the Original witch, my grandmother.

I acted on impulse, grabbed the antuique cash register, and threw it her way, hoping to knock her off her feet. But a slight wave of her hand caused it to stop in the mid-air, and fall to the ground.

«Get lost, old lady.» I muttered, determined to hide my fear.

«My name is Esther, and I have been waiting to meet you for a long time.»

«Danielle, and I can't say the same.»

«There is no need to be rude.»

«Right! I mean, you're trying to kill me and the entire vampire population, but hey, let's be civil about it!» I smiled, and surprisingly, the smile was returned.

«I have always wanted a granddaughter.»

Boy, that escalated quickly.

«And I find it hard to believe you came all the way over here to knit me a sweater.»

«Why are you loyal to my children?»

And why did she have to change the subject every time I asked a question?

«Why wouldn't I?»

She took a step closer to be, seemingly tempted to hug me.

«Because I know how miserable they make you.» she acknowledged, and enjoyed the sight of hit a nerve.

«You know nothing about that.» I denied, and took a step back.

«I know everything. I know you lost your mother, and how much you've blamed yourself for it-» she claimed, «-But it was not your fault, and Niklaus should not have taken it out on you.»

«Shut up.»

«He really hurt you, didn't he?»

Was she actually showing compassion? As much as I tried to see straight through her, there was something oddly comforting about it. NO! No, I couldn't buy into it.

«What makes you think I won't tell them where you are?»

«Because you are too much like your father, full of empty threats.»

«I'm _nothing _like him!»

«At least you know the difference between right and wrong, a quality he has been lacking since the dawn of time. It is also why you are going to help me.»

«HELP YOU?! With what?!»

«You would be doing the world a favor.»

Her confidence got on my nerves, and I kept myself from spitting in her face.

«Go to hell.»

«I love my children, but they are monsters, every single one of them, and every one they have ever turned with them. It is unfair that they get to slaughter and feast as they want off of people who mean no harm. Is that right?»

«No-» I finally admitted, «-No, it is not.»

«I have a plan that will eliminate all of them, and free the world from the curse I created a thousand years ago.»

She was right, there was no way to deny it, I just couldn't do it anymore. She told me things I'd always known, but had just forgotten for a long time.

«You will die either way-» Esther continued to reveal while I stood there speechless, «-You are with me or against me.»


	33. The Watcher: chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33. NEVER LET YOUR FEAR DECIDE YOUR FATE  
_(Kill Your Heroes - Awolnation)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

The only thing more terrifying than attending a party for vampires and rich people would be attending a party for vampires and rich people by yourself. But Esther insisted I did this tonight, another one of her "great ideas".

I wasn't even sure if my dress was alright, since I didn't have mom or Katherine to consult it with, I must've gone through everything in my closet at least a thousand times before I figured it was ok of me to take one of mom's old ones.

If I wanted to stay mad at Kol, this was just something I had to get used to, being alone.

He must've left me thirty voicemails, messages, missed calls and even e-mails, (at one point he even sent me snapchats) nothing helped me think he was even remotely sorry for what he did.

Usually I would've invited Sebastian to join me, but everytime I picked up the phone, I remembered that he hated my guts, which was really popular these days.

Katherine was also eager to get in touch with me, but I just told her I needed time to think.

Being mad at them was useful now that I had to sneak around.

I found Kol by the bar, not that I put any effort into finding him, it was the first place I looked.

«I didn't expect to see you here.» he remarked when I grabbed one of the many glasses of champagne on the table.

«You told me I could crash any party I wanted, so I thought: hey, free booze.»

«And you're still mad at me?»

«You killed an innocent person just because you wanted to, of course I am still mad at you.»

«That's the point of being a vampire, Ellie, you kill people, and you've always known that. Why are you upset about this now?»

«Because you're not even sorry about it!»

«Well, I'm not! It's in our nature, and it's always been like that! There is no way we can change it.»

Everything I ever liked about Kol drifted away in a heartbeat, how could he be like this? But he did have a point, I always knew he was like this, I just didn't care until now.

«We'll see about that.» I mumbled, and left.

«Wait up!»

I was going to tell Kol to put a sock in it, but it wasn't him, but a man I'd never seen before.

«Who are you?» I asked, slightly more rude than I had to be.

The guy had to be in his thirties, he sort of reminded me of a James Bond character, not Bond himself, not the villain, but the one standing in the background in an action scene and with no idea what's going on.

«I'm pretty sure you do!» he claimed with a smug smile.

«And I'm pretty sure I don't.»

He looked like he was waiting for me to suddenly remember who he was, but I was still blank.

«I'm Finn?»

«Yeah, I don't know any Finns.»

Finn got so disappointed when he realized that I had absolutely no idea who he was.

«For fucks sake, I'm Finn Mikaelson!»

«Oh... that Finn..»

«Now, was that really so hard?»

«Brother, I see you've met Danielle.»

The voice those words belonged to made every inch of my body freeze, it shattered through my ears like sharp glass. It had been a while since I'd heard it, but the last time, it didn't go very well.

«Well, Danielle was just about to leave!» I avowed without turning around to face Elijah's cold face and frightening characteristics.

He walked in front of me, he was even taller and shadier than I remembered him, even though he was smiling.

«Do you mind having a word with me in private?» he asked with the heavy accent running through my ears like thick soup. Finn walked away with a frown, I almost felt sorry for him.

As much as I wanted to say no, and leave this second, I had to face him eventually.

«I guess not.»

He led me to the second floor (this looked familiar), and into a room filled with marble statues, paintings and old furniture. I would say this room and all it's inventory was more worth than the GDP of Greece. The walls were mahogany and red velvet, matching the two sofas in the middle, he ordered me to sit down on one of them.

«You shouldn't be so scared, I won't hurt you.» he alleged.

«What makes you think I'm scared?»

«I can hear your heartbeat.»

Was I the only one who thought it was super creepy when someone (especially Elijah) told me they could ''hear my hearbeat''?

«I have all the reasons to, our last encounters weren't very pleasant.» I acknowledged.

Elijah chuckled, even his laughter was scary.

«I take it I have some apologizing to do, I wasn't really myself at the time.»

«I heard about that.»

I tried coming off as mature as possible, I didn't want him to think I was a little kid more than he already did.

«Can you please tell me why I am here?»

Elijah sat down on the opposite sofa, it was tormenting to see the way he examined me, just like Kol did when we first me, like he was trying to find any visible connections to his family.

«Danielle, do you consider yourself to be on our side?»

«I don't really have a choice, do I?»

So that's what this was, a loyalty test.

«Are you on good terms with Kol?»

«Not at the moment, no.»

There was no point in lying to him, Elijah could probably find out about that by listening to my heartbeat or something.

«And what about your father?»

It felt like he just threw a boulder at me, like I was thrown through the wall and landed in the ocean, where I was eaten by a whale and digested and killed slowly.

«What?!»

Of course I knew what he said, I just needed some time to get back into the conversation after my death fantasies.

«My brother, Niklaus, what is your relationship with him?»

I suddenly missed the old Elijah, it would be better to get killed then having to answer that.

«There is no relationship.»

«I am sure there has to be something.»

«Why is this even relevant?»

«I need to know if you have any reason to turn against us.»

I swallowed my despise for them both in order to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

«If you're so eager to find out about it, why don't you just ask your brother?»

Elijah scratched the back of his head, it was impossible to read his expression, mainly because he only had one.

«Truth be told he doesn't wish to talk about it, either.»

«Well, there's your answer.»

«Do you have any reasons to hurt my family?»

It was like I could feel my nose growing in that moment, if I lied, he could tell.

«I have plenty of reasons, but that doesn't mean I have any plans to murder you.»

Elijah chuckled again, the emotionless voice echoed in the little room.

«You can leave.» he declared, it felt like a thousand pounds of rocks were lifted off me, I was free.

Now I had to do what I came here for.

I almost tripped when I ran down the corridor, I wasn't very good at high heels.

Of course I had forgotten how to get to where I was heading, damn my horrible sence of direction.

But the surroundings started to seem familiar, and just as I was hoping for, I ended up by the same place evil Elijah tried to kill me the first time. And you could tell I was surprised when I saw who was standing there.

«Ellie! What are you doing here?»

«Uhm, I was about to ask you the same thing, Katie.»

Katie was in a black lace dress and studded Jeffrey Campbell shoes, she was holding a half-empty bloodbag in her hands.

«Just refreshing!-» she explained, holding up the bag, «-You look upset, what's wrong?»

«I'm-»

«Fine, I know, you're always ''fine''-» she interrupted, «But you're not really fine, are you?»

I looked down at our shoes, she had to be four inches taller than me with hers. I figured there was no reason to tell her I was fine.

«No, no I'm not.»

«Do you wanna talk about it or something?»

«I can't tell you about it.»

But it did seem tempting to tell her everything, I considered Katie to be my only friend right now.

«Should've seen that one coming!» she remarked.

«Why is it so important for you to help me anyway, Katie?»

«Because I know exactly what you're going through! I've been there!»

«Not to be rude or anything, but I seriously doubt that.»

I started walking down the corridor, I could just come back later when she wasn't there.

«You're alone!-» she stopped me, «-Your family is turning their back on you, your friends can't stand you anymore, and everyone thinks you're a monster.»

I turned back to her, maybe Katie could help me, after all.

«Well, you're _not _a monster, Ellie! And you can't let yourself think that! The only things we are, is what we let ourselves become.»  
If I could just tell her everything, I really needed her to support me.

«Katie, I have to do… something bad… something I can't talk about. And it seemed like the right thing to do, but it just feels like I'm on the wrong team.»

Katie gave me a hug to stop me from crying.

«What would it mean if you did this thing?»

«… many people would die.»

«And if you didn't?»

«Then other people would die.»

She got a little scared when she heard my answers, but she didn't leave.

«It's up to you, Ellie, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. As I said, it's your choice.»

She let go of me and smiled.

«See, I told you I could help you!» she smiled.

I smiled at her optimism, Katie really was my friend.

«Thank you, Katie, I think I know what to do now.»

She tapped my shoulder and headed back to the party.

«Just doing my job!»

I listened to hear when she was off this floor, I could hear her loud shoes stomp down the staircase.

When I was sure that no one was even coming this way, I took down the painting of a winter landscape and a beautiful building with a horse and carriage in front of it.

Just like Kol told me, the safe was behind it.


	34. The Watcher: chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34. IT'S A REVOLUTION, I SUPPOSE  
_(Radioactive - Imagine Dragons)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Katherine, hey!» Kol greeted, and hugged his girlfriend.

«Have you seen Danielle?!» Katherine quickly asked before he got to ask the exact same thing.

«No, you?»

They were both worried about her like crazy, if anything happened to her, it would be entirely their fault.

«I haven't seen her since last night, I think something's happened!» She emphasized.

They walked to the meeting room to find the rest of the Originals there, Elijah was the first one to speak up.

«Good, you're here.» he asserted.

«What's going on?» Katherine barked at her sort-of-husband.

«The Original witch is in town right now, she is a threat to all of us, so we have to stay close.»

«What about the stake?» Kol questioned.

«Finn is on his way over here with it right now.» Elijah assured, you almost couldn't tell he was worried.

«YOU TRUSTED FINN WITH THAT?» Kol yelled.

«It's not like you're strolling around telling every little brat in town, Kol!» Rebekah implied catty.

«That's not our problem right now, Bekah!» Katherine objected.

Rebekah pushed her into the wall and she hit it pretty hard, almost knocking down a 100-year-old Munch painting.

«Nobody asked you, you filthy little whore!» she yelled.

«DON'T CALL HER A WHORE!» Kol defended, screaming at Rebekah, throwing her to the other side of the room, smashing a globe into pieces.

«ENOUGH!» Klaus defended his little sister and ran over to Kol to stop him from ripping the room apart.

«SHE STARTED IT!» Kol objected.

«THAT GLOBE WAS A GIFT FROM CHURCHILL!» Elijah yelled.

«GODDAMMIT ELIJAH! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID KNICK-KNACKS!» Katherine got up and yelled at Elijah.

«THEY ARE NOT STUPID! THEY ARE RARE ANTIQUES AND YOU DON'T HAVE A SAYING ANYMORE!»

«STOP YELLING AT HER!» Kol yelled.

«Guys.»

«STOP DEFENDING HER!» Rebekah yelled at Kol.

«STOP BEING A BITCH!»

«DON'T CALL YOU SISTER A BITCH!» Elijah yelled.

«STOP YELLING AT ME!» Kol yelled.

«Guys!»

«I YELL IF I WANT TO!»

«GUYS SHUT UP! JU- JU- JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ALL HEAR ME! JUST SHUT UP!»

And finally, the yelling stopped. Now all the eyes were at Finn, who had been standing by the door for god knows how long without anyone noticing him.

«The stake isn't here!» he revealed.

Everyone were silent, just waiting for someone else to ask what he meant by that. Eventually, it was Rebekah who asked.

«What do you mean it's not there?»

«I mean it is gone! Someone took it!»

And the silence came back.

«That's impossible! We're the only ones who knows where it is!» Kol denied, but unfortunately, he was the only one who didn't see the what was going on.

Klaus grabbed him and held him up against the wall.

«THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!» he yelled (again with the yelling).

«NO! It's not Danielle! She wouldn't do that!»

«Oh yeah? Where is she now, then?» Rebekah objected.

«I don't know!»

«I told you you couldn't trust her!» Klaus reassured, smashing his brother into the wall numerous times before letting go.

«I still do!»

«Kol is right, she's on our side!» Katherine agreed.

Elijah stepped up and grabbed her arm.

«As far as I see it, you are no longer a part of this family, so you don't get to say anything!»

«I'm still your wife, Elijah!»

«You are nothing to me, anymore, Katerina.» he stated, before letting go of her and returning to the real discussion.

* * *

«Are you certain you can go through with this?» the Original which asked in a conversation on the other side of town.

Her granddaughter was admiring the stake she just stole, she didn't look scared at all, if anything, she was more confident than ever.

«I've been waiting for this for a long time, now, of course I'm ready for it.»

Esther grabbed her shoulder to make her look at her.

«You are aware that this will end your entire family and yourself?»

Of course she was aware of it.

«The only one here who seems to have second thoughts are you, old lady.» she assured in a cynical tone.

Esther wasn't hesitating with the murder of the Originals, but a part of them would always be her children.

«And they will _never_ be my family, neither will _you_. As goes for me, I never asked for this, I couldn't care less if I lived or died.»

That last part was sadly true, Danielle was determined to die today, no matter how her plan escalated.

For a moment, Esther got lost in seeing her granddaughter turn into a martyr, she thought it was a shame they never got to connect as a family.

«I will always love my children.» she admitted.

Danielle didn't even take notice of her heartbreak, she was too busy planning out what was going down. She still thought the Original witch was a heartless and shallow hag.

«There's no time to get sentimental, so I suggest you start focusing, ok?» the cynical voice was urging.

«Are you sure this will work?» Esther asked after getting herself together again.

Danielle grabbed her phone and started writing a message.

«Absolutely, if they think I'm in trouble, they'll come running.» she assured.

Esther couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was about to kill her family, she had been planning this for ages, but now that she was so close, it all of a sudden got so real.

* * *

«WE HAD BREAKFAST TOGETHER AND THE POPE WAS USELESS!»

«THE AMBASSADOR WAS NOT FLYING!»

«KENNEDY SAID SO!»

I really don't wanna get into detail as to how it got to this, but the Originals were somehow still discussing how Kol screwed up.

Amidst all the yelling and declarations, Kol almost didn't hear a pling from his phone.

He was so relieved when he saw that the message was from Danielle, but he relief quickly turned into shock when he read it.

«I have to go!» he rushed.

«You are not going anywhere!» Rebekah assured him, and pushed him up against the wall again.

«It's Danielle! The Original witch is holding her captive at the boarding house, I have to go save her!» Kol explained.

«WHAT?!» Katherine yelled.

«Nobody is going anywhere, this is clearly a trap!» Elijah declared.

«She could die!» Kol defended.

«She is useless! The witch can do whatever she wants with her, nobody cares if she lives or dies!»

Elijah was holding his brother tightly, Kol had a look at Klaus, he knew his brother well enough to know see that he was really worried. But Elijah snapped Kol's neck, and he laid dead on the floor.

Katherine screamed, then she tried running out the door, but Rebekah stopped her.

«You stay here, little bitch!»

The odds didn't look good for Danielle, Kol was dead, Katherine was tied up by Bex and Elijah had no plans on trying to save his niece. Finn, well, he was Finn, he had no saying in anything, not that he would go if he had the chance.

«Let go of me, Rebekah!» Katherine demanded.

«I am getting really tired of your voice, Kat!» Rebekah complained upon snapping her neck as well, and Katherine was lying dead on the floor along with Kol.

«What's the plan, brother?» Finn asked Elijah.

Elijah took some time to think.

«We wait here.»

«And?» Rebekah continued impatiently.

«And I DON'T KNOW, REBEKAH!»

«Well, then we're pretty much fucked!» Finn declared.

«Do you have any ideas, Nik?» Rebekah asked.

But amidst all the chaos taking place in the room, nobody noticed that Klaus was gone.

* * *

«They should have been here by now.» Esther complained impatiently.

«They'll be here.» Danielle assured her.

«How do you know?»

«SHHH!»

«What is it?»

«Just go hide!»

The Original witch did as her granddaughter demaded her to, and Ellie could clearly hear footsteps from the entrance. If today didn't go as planned, she'd miss her improved hearing.

She put the stake behind her back.

Ellie couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw who showed up, she was really expecting it to be Kol, but instead, Klaus was here.  
He ran over to her in a blink, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he did seem a little worried.

Perfect.

«What's going on?» he asked demandingly.

«I must say I'm surprised to see you came!»

Klaus was conflicted.

«I thought letting other people do your dirty work was sort of your thing! Oh well, I guess I don't know you.» she ranted as he grew impatient.

«Where's the stake?»

Ellie pulled the white oak stake from behind her back, Klaus took a step backwards when he saw it, it amused her to see him this vulnerable.

«There's a slight change of plans, you see: I have to kill you!»

Ellie waved the stake around to scare him.

«You don't have to take their side, Danielle! You can end this!» he tried suggesting, but her mind was only set on one thing.

«And why would I do that? Give me one good reason I shouldn't just drive this stake through you and kill you right now?»

Klaus didn't know what to say, the truth is that he sort of understood where she was coming from, even when she was about to kill him.

«If you do this, you'll be dead as well.» he desperately tried bargaining.

«And what difference would that make? After all, weren't you the one who told me I was better off dead?»

«I didn't mean that!» he tried explaining.

«Weren't you the one who told me you hated me?»

Klaus didn't say anything.

«What's the matter, Klaus? Are you too scared to face me?» she laughed, it felt amazing to have so much power over him after all this time.

«I'll tell you what! I will give you the stake, and you can kill me! That way this will all be over and I'll be dead, isn't that what you wanted?»

And so she reached out the stake, offering him to take it.

«Here's your chance, take it! Drive it through my heart, and you will never have to see me again!» she tempted.

Klaus still hadn't taken the stake.

«What's the matter? I thought this would be easy for you!»

«Do not tempt me.» he warned.

«It's either me or you.»

He quickly grabbed the stake, but held it with her without pulling it away.

«What are you waiting for? Kill me!»

His grip was even harder, but he didn't do it.

«Kill me, dad.» she commanded with the most innocent voice she could come up with.

That word was it for him, he was suddenly back to the night he came to visit the love of his life, only to hear that they could never be together. He was back to when she showed him their daughter, and how he had to let her go.

He couldn't do it, he let go of the stake.

Danielle was surprised, she had almost let go of it, so she had to stop it from hitting the ground when he did.

«I have to say I admire your selflessness-», she held on to the stake, ready to do what she came here for, «-But it's not going to help you.»

And so she drove the stake through his heart.

Klaus fell down on the floor, he was dead.

Esther came running out from where she'd been hiding, shocked to see the remains of her son.

Ellie didn't care, she was smiling, it surprised her when she saw her gradmother's pale face.

«This is what you wanted, Esther. It's too late now.»

«I know.»

Ellie went back to the bar in the ballroom, she pulled out a bottle of Pinot Noir from 1934 poured it in two glasses.

«Here you go.» she smiled and offered her the glass.

«I can't.»

«Come on! It's my last drink before I die, too. It's our victory toast!»

Esther changed her mind, and grabbed the glass.

«To the new age!» Ellie toasted.

«To the new age.» Esther toasted with her.

And they both took a sip of the wine, it didn't take long before Esther started choking on it. Ellie grabbed her neck and snapped it like it was paper.

«To the new age, bitch.»


	35. The Watcher: chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35. I AM ALONE IN THE NIGHT  
_(Ride - Lana Del Rey)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Klaus brutally came back to life.

«Finally, you're awake.» Ellie greeted him, trying to sound like she was happy about it.

Klaus had no idea what was going on, and gave her a confused look.

«I didn't actually use the white oak stake, I used a fake one to make it look real.»

«Why?» he asked while getting back on his feet.

«So that your mommy would think I was on her side.»

«Where is she?»

Ellie pointed at the body on the floor with the bottle she was holding.

«I needed to catch her off guard, so I spiked a bottle of wine with my blood and tricked her into drinking it.»

«So when she wakes up-»

«She'll be in transition, the magic has left her and you're free to kill her without her coming back.»

Klaus grabbed one of the bottles by the bar.

«That's quite brilliant.» he acknowledged.

«I know.»

«Why didn't you tell all of us before you did it?»

«I wanted it to look real.»

«And how did you know I wasn't going to kill you?»

«I didn't-», she looked at him, «-I guess I just had to trust you.»

Danielle jumped off the bar stool and headed for the door.

«I also destroyed the real stake, hope you don't mind.» she added.

«Wait!» he stopped her, she turned around.

«Where are you going?»

«I'm leaving town, there's nothing left for me, anymore.»

«You can't-»

«I promise I won't get myself killed, that's what's important, right? That I stay alive?»

«But-»

«You owe me that much.»

He was going to say something to make her stay, but if this is what she wanted, then he was guessing he owed her that much.

«Goodbye.» He said, half hearted.

«Goodbye.»

* * *

And so Ellie was on her way out of town, she made a quick stop in her apartment to pack her stuff, she also left a note for Kol and Katherine.

_«I'm leaving, at least for a while._

I've done some bad things, and I am sick of pretending like this is normal, I don't even know what normal is anymore. So that's what I'm trying to find out, I want to live a normal life, without all this chaos.

It would be best if you don't come looking for me, I'll be back someday, when I'm ready to face all of this. But now, Bridgeport is not my home anymore, and I want to find somewhere else I can call home.

Don't get me wrong, I love both of you, but for now I have no idea how to do this, I'm sorry.  
-Ellie.»

Then she went to the bank to get cash, she was going to need it where she was going.

Her last stop was the bus stop, she would give anything for Sebastian to show up there so she could say goodbye to him, but she didn't have the time.

She had a look at the streets one last time before her bus came, and she paid a hundred dollars to be on the bus until it's final stop in Conneticut.  
She practically held her breath all the way to the state-border, if they hadn't come for her now, she was safe.

After Katherine and Kol woke up in the city hall, they were informed about what really happened. They were both shocked and proud when they heard what Danielle did to save them.

Afterwards they went back to the apartment to look for her, but there they found the note she left for them.

«That little bastard.» Kol mumbled.

«She's ok, that's what matters!» Kat tried cheering him up.

«I have to find her and bring her back!»

«No! Not yet! Give her some time to just be normal for a while, she needs it!»

Kol thought about it, he didn't like it, but he slowly accepted it. He could give her a few months in normal-world before he came to look for her.

«Alright.»

Katherine kissed him happily.

«It's over! The Original witch is dead!»

Kol did get a little happier when he realized what they'd been fearing for such a long time was gone.

«What do you want to do now?» he asked his girlfriend.

«Well, I know what I have to do…»

«What?»

«I have to go to Elijah's place and get all my stuff, I'm guessing we're sort of divorcing now.»

«Right, do you want me to come with you?»

«It's okay, babe, I need to do it by myself!»

* * *

Then Katherine went over to Elijah's penthouse to pack out all her stuff, luckily he wasn't there.

«I see you're packing.»

Spoke too soon.

«I'm assuming you don't have a problem with that?» Katherine made sure of while putting all her expensive dresses in boxes.

«I apologize for my brutal behaviour earlier, it was not the way I was hoping to start things with you.» he explained.

«It's alright, Elijah, I'm still leaving, you don't have to apologize.»

«I also want to apologize for the way I treated you before I fled, and I do not blame you for the things you did.»

Katherine was surprised to hear that he didn't blame her for that.

«It's not your fault, you were sort of possessed.»

«But you still felt the need to get back at me like that, and I am very sorry for that.»

She was now taking down all of her belongings from the shelves and walls.

«I also took you for granted before I was possessed, I let work become more important and I forgot about you.»

Katherine had to swallow her tears, it wasn't until now she realized how sad she used to be back then.

«I slept with your brother, Elijah, how can you forgive me for that?» she asked.

«My brother is a man with no values, it still appauls me to see how willing he is to ruin people's lives. But he is family, so I am willing to forgive him too if that makes you happy.»

Crap, he didn't even know that Kat and Kol were together! This was going to be really awkward, so Katherine just decided it was best not to tell him right now.

«Yes, that would be great!»

Katherine almost forgot about it, but she took her ring off and handed it to him.

«Here, I'm guessing you want them melted or destroyed or something.»

«Keep it.»

«Why?»

«Well, I don't know about you, Katerina, but I will always look at our time together as good times. This ring is just a reminder of how much I loved you, and I don't want to forget that.»

Katherine smiled at him, if she stayed here any longer she was pretty sure she would jump right back to him. So she stacked all the boxes and carried it towards the elevator.

«Thank you, Elijah!» she thanked before she left.

«No, thank you, Katerina.»

* * *

Other than the usual world-changing dilemmas that took place, Bridgeport was quiet that night.

It was a great night to visit your departed ones, too bad most of them were left behind, but not Gwyneth Osbourne. Because Gwyneth was loved, loved by her friends, her family, her daughter, but tonight someone else would pay her a visit.

Not that Klaus didn't love her any less than the others, if anything he loved her even more, but he had a hard time expressing all that love when she was gone.

Luckily for him, Gwyneth was also there that night.

«Hey there, sexy.» she greeted him when he stood by her tombstone.

It was a miracle for him to see her again, he smiled the biggest smile had smiled in a while.

«Don't get too excited, I'm still dead.» she assured him.

«I know, it's good to see you.» he admitted.

«Good to see you too! Actually, it's good to see someone here, I rarely get a visit.»

«We've all been pretty busy lately.» Klaus explained to her, but she knew that already.

«Yeah, I heard you got your ass kicked by a little girl.» she teased.

«I've missed you.» Klaus mumbled, trying to change the subject. Gwyneth smiled and took a step closer and looked him deeply into his eyes, it was a perfect moment, until...

«I swear to god, if I could, I'd slap you so hard right now!» she acknowledged.

«What?»

Klaus took a step back.

«How dare you treat my daughter like that?»

He didn't want to talk about it, for once, he wanted a conversation not mentioning her.

«It's not important.»

«Eh, yes? Yes it is, Nik!»

«I could care less about her, so it doesn't matter.»

«Liar, liar, pants on fire! We both know the truth, so let's be honest here!» Gwyneth encouraged, and casually sat down on her tombstone.

«What is your problem, Gwyn?»

«When I died, I was sure I left her in good hands, why are you doing this to her?»

«Because it's her fault you are dead!»

Gwyneth hated seeing him in such great denial.

«No! I decided to die! I did it because I wanted to protect her, she had nothing to do with it! You're just blaming her because it seems like the rational thing to do, like she's the connection to all of this, and you have to stop that!»

Klaus had tears in his eyes, the only thing he wanted was for her to come back to life.

«I miss you.» he told her again.

«I know you do, I know everything about your thoughts, I'm a ghost! And that's how I know that you don't hate her, you just think you do. You've always thought that hate was safer than love. I remember you telling me that love was a vampire's greates weakness, well, you were right about that.

Because love killed you today, you didn't kill her because deep down there is a part of you that loves her. So stop pushing her away, because if you say she's the reason I'm dead, she'll believe that herself.

Every time you tell her you hate her or that she's better off dead, she'll believe that. And that's not fair, not to her, not to you and not to me.»

He knew she was right, she was always right. Was it possible to love someone even more when they were gone? If so, that's what Klaus felt now times thousand.

«She's gone now, she left.»

«She'll be back, I can promise you that much-» she guaranteed, «-And when she does, I want you to do the right thing!»

«You know that I rarely do the right thing.»

«Just be the man I fell in love with.»

And then he was alone. There was not a soul there except from him, or so he thought. Gwyneth would always be there to watch over him and their daughter.

* * *

And what happens now? Ok, you got me! They'll all live happily ever after on a cloud made of unicorn tears and dreams!

Ahaha, no.

The vampires of Bridgeport will always have enemies, they just need a plan to take them down.

And my part in all of this? You probably think I disappeared at some point, ERRR, wrong! I'm still here, controlling everyone's every more.

And believe me, things are about to get interesting!


	36. The Hybrid: chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1. ALL THE OTHER KIDS  
_(Pumped Up Kicks - Foster The People)  
_  
WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Blue or yellow?»

Katie waved the pom-poms right in Dana's face to make her pay attention, Dana quickly responded and pushed them away.

«I don't know, they're both pretty!»

Katie frustratedy tossed the pom-poms on the floor and went over to the unfinished decorations to see if the paint was dry.

«We don't need pretty, DANA, we need _perfect!_»

«It's just homecoming, Katie! Chill out!» Dana tried suggesting, but Katie had other things on her mind right now. But neither of them knew that just thirty minutes from now they'd be worrying about completely other things, and pom-poms wouldn't seem that important.

«Why is this so important to you, anyway?» she added.

Katie pulled down all the colorful bands from the shelf in the little Arts & Crafts room and threw them at Dana.

«Here, hang these in the gym, and make sure it looks magical!»

«But-»

«MAGICAL!»

«But-»

«NOT NOW, DANA!»

«Ok!»

Like a shameful dog she ran with her tail between her legs to make the gym sparkle.

Before Katie got to do anything else, April Young was there to bother her even more.

«Are you Katie Meyers?» she asked carefully, April was just a freshman without that much dept or personality, if Dana was annoying right now, April was worse.

«NO! I'm the fucking Easter Bunny! WHAT?» Katie barked at her, April squealed and hid behind the door, like Katie was going to hurt her.

«We need schedules for tonight's program!»

Katie threw her schedule at her and moved on to the banners for the football team, she needed one of the players to decide which color to use.

She ran out to the hallway to find them, but all she could see were juniors and seniors prepping for tonight's event.

«Are you sure you don't need a date tonight?»

«I'm a part of the team, I don't need one!»

«But what if you get lonely and want to dance?»

Sebastian was on his way out, so he really didn't have time for this.

«Yeah, not now, Dana.» he tried shushing her away.

Dana walked away with her head down because of the rejection, one would think she was used to being rejected by now.

Sebastian finally had some space so he could leave, but it didn't take long until Katie showed up to stop him.

«Sebastian! Just the person I was looking for!»

«What is it, Katie?» he asked in a monotone voice to make her go away, but she didn't move.

«I need you to pick out the colors for the banners, the football team has to approve it!» she explained.

«Well, there are a bunch of other guys on the team here, ask them!»

«They don't like me and I don't like them so let's not make that relationship more uncomfortable than it has to be!»

«I'm sorry Katie, but I have to be somewhere else right now!»

He ran to the door, but Katie was quicker.

«Pleeeeeeease?!» she begged.

«Goodbye, Katie!»

«YOU'LL REGRET THIS, STRIKER!»

«Pretty sure I won't!» was the last thing he had to say about that before he was out the door.

Katie threw some curse words in his direction before she had to come up with another plan for the banners.

«I couldn't help but overhear that you're in trouble.» a voice commented from behind her, it was Lucas Browne, the new fullback for the football team.

«Do you need some help with that?»

«Are you really offering?»

«Why wouldn't I?»

«No reason, they're right over here.» Katie stressed, a little happier now that she had a player to help her. She was still a little shocked that slimeball-Browne was actually offering to do something nice, but she didn't want to think about it.

When they came to the Arts & Crafts room, April was there to get some more glitter for the posters, she started fixing her hair when she noticed Lucas.

«Hey, April, could you close the door?» he asked her while Katie was getting the banners, April obediently did what he said, she obviously had a crush on the hunky fullback.

«So the choice is between the blue one, the ocean-blue, the navy-blue, the pool-blue, the blue with the yellow stripes, the yellow one or the yellow with more spring-ish highlights.»

Lucas had a look at them.

«They all look very…. Blue and yellow.»

«Just pick one!»

«Alright, alright! I guess… the navy-blue is nice.» he mumbled.

Relieved, Katie threw the other banners in the trash and started sorting out all the fake-flowers for the tables. It was really important that they matched the tablecloths.

«Ehm, Lucas?» April carefully uttered.

«What?»

«I was just wondering, do you have a date for tonight?»

Lucas didn't reply, he took a step towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, she blushed but tried to hide it. He took a lock of her dark hair and moved it behind her ear.

And when Katie turned around to see why April was screaming, she saw him biting her neck brutally.

«WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!» Katie yelled at him, his answer was to throw a bloody April over to her.

Katie hadn't injured a human for almost twenty years, it was her biggest pride to have such self-control. But she didn't have self-control, she just managed to stay the hell away from situations like these, so she wouldn't need it. She never meant to do this.

«CRAZY VAMPIRE! THERE'S A CRAZY VAMPIRE HERE!» Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs enough for the entire school to hear it, before he knew it, everyone was running in different directions, he created a complete chaos. He licked the last drop of blood on his face, then he ran around like all the others, pretending to be scared.

It didn't take long before there was more than one crazy vampire roaming the hallways. No one saw who they were, it was all moving too fast.

In 1995, the school invested in an emergency lockdown system, so whatever was trying to eat them would stay on the outside. On the plus side: the system was working perfectly, it was nearly impossible for anyone to get inside, and only the principal was able to unlock it.

Lucas catched up with his teammate, Gavin, who was desperately trying to open the door to the front entrance.

«Follow me, Meester!» Lucas commanded, Gavin followed like the scared lamb he was.

«Where are we going?!» Gavin asked, on the verge of crying.

Lucas had lured him up in a dead end.

«On behalf of the team-», Lucas grabbed his neck, «-We're gonna miss you, buddy.»

* * *

Ally Backwoods got out of the shower and pulled on her clothes, Dana and the homecoming commitee had chased the cheerleading squad out of the gym so they could decorate. There was no way in hell they'd be shushed away like that if Lexie was still the captain.

The locker rooms were in the school's basement, they were used as bomb shelters during the Cold War, so they were pretty much sound proof.

She got infront of the mirror with her hair tied up in a towel like a turban, and applied mascara on the ridiculously long eyelashes the entire cheerleading squad envied her for.

She didn't care that much when she heard footsteps approaching her, she just assumed it was the rest of the squad who had given up.

«I told you not to argue with them!» Ally acclaimed, but she didn't get any response. She grew a little suspicious when the only thing she could hear was the footsteps getting closer, until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned around in shock.

«You have to stop sneaking up on me like that!» she complained, catching her breath after the adrenaline.

«I didn't mean to scare you, babe!»

«What are you doing here? The other girls are gonna be here any minute!»

Ally's boyfriend stroked his hand over her cheek, his breath smelled like he'd just smoked cannabis, she had a thing for bad boys.

«Oh, I wouldn't worry about the other girls.» he assured.

«Uhm, what's that supposed to mean?»

«Relax, babe-», he looked her deeply into her eyes, «-And try not to scream.»

Lucas eventually found the captain of the football team, Austin, he was scared to death.

«Dude! We have to get out of here!» Austin shrieked.

«I know a way!» Lucas acknowledged, and they both ran to the principal's office, where the principal himself laid heavily injured on the floor.

«Make sure he's ok, Austin!» Lucas commanded, and pressed the same button he had pressed thirty-three minutes ago. He then went on to call the police.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the school was surrounded by police, media, ambulances and SWAT teams.

Info came in from everywhere about what happened, claims of ambushes, vendettas, terrorism and Armageddon were all explanations for why this happened.

Lucas and Austin were praised as the school's heroes, for making everyone able to escape and calling the police. But they were both too upset to enjoy their new status, after all, they lost some of their their friends and teammates.

The body count kept increasing and decreasing in a curve as they found more and more of the missing students, dead or alive. Nobody knew who did it, but everyone knew what did it.


	37. The Hybrid: chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. THERE'S A MAD MAN WITH A MAN PLAN  
(Jump On My Shoulders - Awolnation)**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

For once, Bridgeport wasn't such a busy town. The were parked by the houses, the sirens weren't howling and the people took a step back from their busy schedules.

Everyone were watching the same thing, either if it was on a screen at home, or by the city hall. That's were the mayor got ready for his press-conference.

All the important local news channels were ready, thousands of journalists had the mics ready to distort every word he would say, and they were all waiting for the same thing. For Elijah Mikaelson to walk out that door, and tell them all about what had happened in the now mourning city.

Katherine Peirce, who would usually stand on the steps of the building along with her husband, was now in the middle of the crowd waiting for her ex to step outside.

Finally, came the moment they had all been waiting for. The mayor looked just like he used to, dressed in a grey suit with his nice hair and emotionless face, you couldn't tell if he was affected at all by the recent tragedy.

After a series of slow steps, he got to the podium, ready to give his speech.

«Ladies, gentlemen, the people of Bridgeport, my fellow Americans. We are all gathered here today, no one can really tell why every single one of you are here for, and I cannot give all of you the answers you seek.

Bridgeport has always been a centrum of diversity and acceptance, for centuries we have stood together as a family, and there are times like these we really need our family.

A lot of you are probably asking yourselves: ''Why? Why today? Why us? Why them?''. There is no good answer to those questions. Sometimes, good people become the victims of the inconsiderate souls of others.

We shall not put the blame on anyone, the ones who did these terrible actions, are still unidentified, but they will be found.

Many people are quick to put the blame on a specific type of people, thinking that it is in their nature because of ethnicy, race or religion, even species. I am kindly asking the ones jumping to conclusions to stop. Look around, we are all one big group here, none of us are guilty of this.

Sometimes these unexplainable events happen for no reason, those sixty five lives won't come back if we torture ourself asking: ''why?''.  
The only thing we can do is to stand together.

This is not the first time a terrible event like this has shaken our dear city, and I cannot say for sure if it will be the last.

But I will say this: the police, the military and the government are doing their best to keep each and every one of you safe from things like these.

People are working hard to make your day a little easier, a little safer. So that your children can come home to loving parents without being murdered on their way home, so that your heart can beat normally when your normally when your loved ones are out.

That is all.»

The crowd nearly exploded in activity when he finished speaking, the journalists fought like animals to get the first interview, but Elijah had other plans.

The people of Bridgeport wasn't thoughtless bubbleheads anymore, they didn't just agree on whatever a charismatic man in a suit said.

Did they feel safe on their way home? No.

Did the police do their best to keep them safe? No.

Was their anyone else to blame than the ones letting thirsty killers roam around freely for centuries? No.

Elijah seemed so confident at the press-conference, but Katherine knew him well enough to know he had no idea what to do. None of them did.

She knew exactly where to find him, the bar at the city hall, he would always go there to get some peace.

She just needed to know if he was going to be ok, after all, she owed him some support after the gentle way he treated her during their divorce period.

Just as she thought, he was all alone in the dark room, with a glass of scotch in his hand and his fist on the table, ready to smash anyone who tried getting an interview.

«I know you don't want company, but I needed to see if you were alright.»

Katherine prepared to see his angry face command me to leave, but instead he smiled when he saw me. This had to be the first time she'd seen him smile in months.

«Have a seat, Katerina.»

«That was a pretty good speech you gave.» she complimented, he liked it when she talked about work with him, it made him feel important.

«You can tell that to the guy who wrote it, I think it was the assistant of the assistant of the intern, but sadly, it wasn't me.»

«Why?»

«Because I have nothing to say to those people, we have been fooling them for years with promises that we'd make the city safer, but we never cared for them. What am I supposed to tell them? That I am sorry? Because I am not.»

Katherine picked out a bottle of brandy from the shelf, and met Elijah's sad eyes.

«I want to tell you that it's not your fault, but it kind of is.»

«Indeed.»

«So does this mean you're pulling out of the election this fall?»

«Are you crazy? I am the only one running! This is still my city, and I intend to keep it that way.»

Now that's more like the Elijah she knew… and used to love.

«I know how much you love the power.» Katherine asserted, with a slight sign of vulnerability reflecting on all the times he picked work over her.

«I do, sometimes I let it get the best of me, and I forget what is really important.» Elijah stated, revealing some regret.

«We're over that now, Elijah.»

«I just need you to know that no matter how much I love the power, it will never compare to how much I love you.»

Katherine dropped her drink on the floor without reacting, she was too busy handling the reaction from Elijah's sweeping declaration.

No, she couldn't do this, she was in love with Kol.

Elijah leaned a little closer towards her, Kol was a great guy.

She didn't pull herself away when he kissed her.


	38. The Hybrid: chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. IT'S TIME  
_(It's Time - Imagine Dragons)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

«Hey, Ellie, are you coming?»

«Yeah, I just can't find my ring, have you seen it?»

«Uhm, no, but I'm sure it's not the end of the world if you go out without it!»

«Believe me, it would.»

Lizzie seemed a little confused, I knew I owed her an explanation for my occasional strange behaviour, she was a saint to put up with me.

But she wasn't usually a saint, Lizzie came her for her alcoholism, being an alcoholic at age fifteen wasn't her parents' dream, and instead of helping her themselves, they sent her here.

She had one last look in the mirror before she left the room, her hair, which this week was golden blond, fell down on her shoulders in perfect waves. Her cartoonish olive-green eyes paid close attention as she put even more lip gloss on her pouty lips.

«I'm just leaving without you, then, don't wanna be late for another French class. Gotta keep my grades up, right?»

«Like you ever cared about that!» I teased.

«You're right! But I'm still going without you!» she laughed.

Now, where was that fucking ring? Even more importantly, why did I take it off in the first place? Our room was currently holding back any daylight with the pretentious curtains closing our view over the campus.

I couldn't see it, but I guess by now, everyone were in their uniforms, ready for another day. And I was still in the grey sweater with the studded shoulders and a pair of shorts, Lizzie gave it to me as a gift, she said it made me look almost as badass as her, as much as I doubted that, I still liked it. I had never really been close friends with another girl, so I wasn't used to the constant clothing exchange.

Lizzie thought of herself as the dent in the family crest, she came from a wealthy family, and her way of acting out was getting herself hammered every single night.

She made a great drinking buddy, after I ''convinced'' the cashier at the nearby liquor store to give us a bottle or two for free. She hated this place, and she was counting the days until her parents came to see if she deserved to come home.

I had promised her I'd come with her that day, to convince them she was a good girl now, and that they had nothing to worry about.

Lousy families was the second thing we had in common, it was good to listen to her problems, it made me feel like we were in the same little sinking boat along with eight elephants in the middle of the Atlantic, because that's how I felt sometimes.

This was the first week of school for the students at Kent School, Connecticut. Kent was a boarding school located far away from the closest town.

I knew I had to come here after I killed Esther, when I was younger and in my Harry Potter phase, I would google pictures of old boarding schools and beg my mom to send me there. I figured Kol would think I was thousands of miles away, so staying on the East-coast was a smart move.

I finally found the ring, it was buried beneath a mountain of jeans and scarves.

I heard steps coming from the hallway, I was always a bit paranoid whenever I was alone, and could you blame me?

«Ellie?»

It was Lizzie, I could recognize her soft baby voice anywhere.

«I thought you were in class.»

«There's a guy here to see you, he says he's your brother!»

I had a brother? My history of unexpected family could indicate that it could be true, but something told me I knew who it was.

«That's funny, I didn't know you had a brother!»

«Yeah, neither did I.» I mumbled.

«What?»

«Nothing!»

I put my shoes on and followed her out and down the hallway. The girls' dorm was filled with pictures of old students, lacrosse teams and swimmers, luckily there were no cheerleaders. I found it creepy to walk down the hallways alone at night, the smiling faces of the girls freaked me out, and there would occasionally be a ghost strolling by, but they never did any damage.

It seemed like I was the only vampire student around, if you count out Steven Salmonella (I was very uncertain of his name), he would mostly hang out on the rooftop and gaze at the world.

We made it down the stairs and over to the reception area, a guy stood by the counter, looking at photos of all the previous principals.

«I can't believe you've been hiding him from me all these months! He's crazy hot!» Lizzie commented with her voice down, I had to hold back the urge to throw up.

And there he was, just like I remembered him. The same hair most male models would dream of and the same stone cold face, until he saw me, then it turned into a big smile.

«Ellie!-», He gave me a big hug, «-Do you remember your brother, Dylan?»

«Why wouldn't I?» I smiled, pretending to be happy to see him.

«I'm confused!-» Lizzie interrupted, «-How come he has an accent and you don't?»

My brain was doing its best to come up with a logical explanation, but Kol/Dylan beat me to it.

«I'm actually her half-brother, I was raised by my dad in Australia!»

«What he said!» I added.

Lizzie was usually street smart, but she was very naive when it came to guys.

«Oh, alright!»

«I know it's hard to believe since I'm so handsome, she got her looks from her dad!» he added, I punched his arm, gentle enough not to push him through the wall.

«She also got his bad sense of humor!»

«Lizzie, can you give us a sec? Me and my bro have _a lot_ to catch up on!»

Lizzie obediently took my orders and left, she was clearly smittened by my ''brother''.

«What the HELL are you doing here, Kol?!» I asked demandingly the second she was gone.

«Can't a guy visit his little sister whenever he wants?» he joked.

«It's not funny! I specifically told you _not _to come looking for me!»

«And you think that helped? I've been spending these past five months doing nothing but tracking you down!»

«Why? So you can drag me kicking and screaming back to Bridgeport? I don't think so!»

«I'm not leaving this place until you're coming with me, am I making myself clear?»

«Then I guess you're staying here a while.»

Kol cursed silently, what did he expect? That I would jump in his arms and beg him to take me back to that god forsaken city?

«Let's not make this any harder than it has to be, kiddo.»

«When are you going to get it, Kol? I am NOT going back to Bridgeport! I like it here! I have a normal life here!»

«So? You may enjoy your normal life for a few months, but when reality calls, you go back. None of this is real!»

«I killed the Original witch! Something you and your damn family have been trying to do for centuries, don't you think I deserve a break?»

«Your vacation time is over, Ellie.»

«I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!»

Kol smiled, I didn't like where this was heading.

«Fine.»

Fine? What he mean by that? Oh god.

* * *

This situation seemed oddly familiar, waking up in the front seat with Kol next to me, and by ''waking up'' I mean waking up from the dead.

«Wakey, wakey vanilla shakey!» Kol teased.

«Where are we?» I murmured, I still felt a little… dead.

«Far away from that school of yours, that's for sure.»

I remembered now, right after my sweeping declaration about not going anywhere, Kol snapped my neck without hesitation, just like the first time.

«Oh, and I had your friend pack up all your stuff, she's a real cutie, I almost didn't have to compel her. You know, except for not screaming when she saw you dead on the floor.»

Oh my god, Lizzie. I felt like worst friend ever for just bailing like that.

«Stop the car, Kol!» I demanded, but he didn't even flinch.

«I said: stop the car!»

«We're miles away from civilization, Ellie, if you think you can escape with your sense of direction, you're an idiot.»

«JUST STOP THE CAR!»

He resistantly pulled over, we were really in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I could see were fields and trees.

I unbuckled and bursted out the door, heading for the fields of tall corn plants.

«Where do you think you're going?» he yelled after me.

«AWAY FROM YOU!»

«Don't be mad at me! It's not like it's the first time I've done this!»

«I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, KOL!»

«We are! Now, get back in the car!»

«Friends don't kill eachother to make them do what they want!»

«I did what I had to so I could bring you back! Something I've been trying to do for months since you left!»

«WHY?! Why is it so important for you to have me back?»

«Because I care about you! That's why!»

«Oh, save it! We both know you just care about the prophecy!»

«What? No! You're my family and I care about you!»

«Then stop!»

Kol gave away an angry chuckle.

«Face it, Ellie! You're not mad at me because I care about you! You're because nobody else does!»

That one hit home, I watched as Kol quickly regretted his poor choice of words.

«I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!» he repeated over and over.

«You're right, Kol. You're absolutely right.»

«I didn't mean it!»

«It's ok, I'll come with you.» I mumbled, and got back in the car.

* * *

We'd been driving for hours without talking, neither of us knew exactly what to say. All I did was to look at the road, we hadn't passed anything but farms and truck stops for miles. But it was more tempting to stare at that then talking.

«This is going to get really boring if we're gonna keep it up like this for the rest of the drive.» Kol commented, trying to lift the mood.

«I don't mind.»

«I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it.»

«Maybe you didn't, but it's true.»

«Where do you get that from?»

«Hmm, let's see: my mom is dead, Sebastian claims that he hates me, my dad is engaged to a whore who hates me and my other dad actually hates me. Should I keep going?»

«Klaus doesn't hate you, he refused to kill you even when you threatened to end all of us!»

«I caught him off guard, that's all.»

«Or maybe everything is worse in your head than it actually is! As goes for your friend, he'll come around.»

«You killed his girlfriend and I still took your side, I don't blame him if he never wants to see me again.»

Kol realized he didn't have anything to argue about, and instead he turned up the radio and whistled along to a Frank Sinatra song.

«What about Katherine?-» I added, «-How are things between the two of you?»

He stopped whistling and turned white, like all the blood fled from his head.

«About that…»


	39. The Hybrid: chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. YOU'D BE BETTER WITH FRED ASTAIRE  
_(Fred Astaire - San Cisco)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

I took a break from unpacking all my stuff, and sat down with a cup of coffee. I had a look around, the place needed some cleaning, but it was just the way I left it.

I figured I needed to toss out the boxes with mom's stuff soon, but I couldn't bear the thought of going through them again, it was hard enough to stare at the door to her room.

School was about to start again, and since I had already missed out on a _lot _of school last year, I was determined to better myself, but that also meant I had to endure all the agony school brought me.

Kol was back to being my roommate, not that he was my first choice, but he had been acting like an emo teenager ever since I got back because of Katherine.

According to Kol, Katherine had dumped him to get back together with Elijah. I thought he was joking when he first told me, and I was pissed after hearing it was true.

I chocked on my coffee when I saw who entered, speak of the devil.

«Oh my gosh! Ellie!»

Katherine opened her arms and waited for me to hug her and tell her how much I had missed her, too bad her arms never got tired.

«Katherine.» I asserted, pretending to be very interested in the view outside the window.

Her pumps made a too loud noise as she walked around the livingroom to make sure everything was ok, but really she was just looking for an excuse to put her arms down so it wouldn't get (more) awkward.

«How have you been?» she asked, trying to encourage me into the conversation.

«I was doing just fine until I was dragged back here.» I replied in a catty tone.

«I'm guessing Kol didn't make it easy for you, huh?»

«Kol?-» I snarled, «-Since when did you care about him?»

«Oh, so you've heard about that…»

«Really classy, Kat! I have to say you've outdone yourself this time! Here's the prize for ''biggest bitch of the century''!»

«I actually came here to talk to you about that-»

«Great! Go ahead! Please enlighten me on why it's totally justifiable to screw over two brothers like that!»

«I need your advice, Ellie!»

If it wasn't my favorite mug, I'd throw it at her and the diamond necklace I suspected Elijah had bought for her.

«So let me get this straight: you marry the guy you love, cheat on him with his brother, dump the guy, date the brother and then dump the brother for the guy? Not to mention that said brother has been in love with you for half a millenium!

And your first thought is to go get advice from a teenager whose biggest accomplishment in a relationship was first base with Kirk Parker in junior high?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!»

«Kirk Parker, huh?» Katherine tried joking.

«It's not funny, Katherine! Answer me!»

«I love both of them, ok? It's a doppelgänger curse to be torn between two brothers, and that's a fact!» she defended.

«Well, being a doppelgänger isn't an excuse for being a whore!»

«As I recall it, your mom was just like me, and you didn't yell at her!»

It looked like she immediately regretted saying that, now I was even madder.

«Yes, Kat! I would love to yell at my mother for being as ignorant as you, but she's not here, is she?»

«No, cause if she was here, she'd give me advice on how to handle this!»

I couldn't remember ever being this mad at her, no matter what she did in the past, I always knew it was in my best interest, I guess I had never seen her true colors.

«That's too bad, cause I'm not giving you any advice. But I will give Kol and Elijah one: stay the hell away from you! If you're gonna tell them you don't know how you feel for another eternity, then you can just pack your bags and leave.»

«Ellie-»

«You can also get out of here, you're not welcome anymore.»


	40. The Hybrid: chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5. AND I'M A GODDAMN COWARD, BUT THEN AGAIN, SO ARE YOU  
_(The Lion's Roar - First Aid Kit)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

Waking up to find Kol on my couch wasn't the best way to start my mornings, and yes, this wasn't the first time.

I poured a glass of water and threw it in his face, my house, my rules!

«ARRGH! WHAT THE HELL?!» he yelled, I didn't feel sorry for him, he had it coming.

Ever since Katherine left him for Elijah he would crash at my place all the time, usually if he couldn't bear to go home. He just said it would "wake up too many feelings".

«Get up, it's seven in the morning.»  
Kol was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, he obviously had a major hangover.

«I don't have a life anymore, I can sleep.»

«Well, then I guess you have to go out and get one. Weren't you the one who told me I'd never get anywhere feeling sorry for myself?»

He faltered over to the kitchen, he smelled like a hobo, a smell that distracted me as he stole my coffee.

I punched him in the side and put a new filter in the old coffee machine.

«Isn't it time you go out and do something? You can't hide in my apartment forever, it's... weird.»

«Great idea! Why don't I call my girlfriend, oh wait! She dumped me for another man. What about my brother? Oh that's right! He's the guy my girlfriend dumped me for. At least I still have my other brother, oh bummer! He's mad at me because I'm hiding here from my brother and my brother's girl.»

Okay, maybe I felt a little sorry for him.

«Geez, you could write a book!»

«I already did, Miguel de Cervantes took all the credit for it.»

«What about Rebekah, she's not mad at you?» I encouraged.

«Who the hell hangs out with his sister?»

«Ok, what about Finn?»

«Ellie, c'mon.»

«You're right, nobody wants to hang out with Finn.»

I wanted to comment at his misery, but I was interrupted by my phone, the call was from someone who hadn't called me for a long, long time. I put it on speaker.

«Hello?»

«_Hello? Ellie, is that you?»_

«Peter! Hi!», I gave Kol the ''shut up''-face, «what's up?»

_«well, as you may remember, I'm a forest ranger now.»_

«Yeah, I remember, why?»

_«You see, there's been some.. incidents in the area lately, and I need to check it out. But I'm required to bring someone... stronger...»_

Kol was doing his best not to laugh, I kicked him.

«You mean, like, a vampire?»

_«Well, yeah! Would you be interested in joining me?»_

Kol shook his head aggressively.

«Of course! I'd love too! When are you leaving?»

_«This afternoon, I'll let you know.»_

This was perfect! Finally, a chance to be with Peter without any vampires or his psycho fiancé!

«Great! I'll see you, then! Bye!»

_«I'm looking forward to it, bye, Ellie!»_

After I hung up, Kol was like a helium balloon finally popping. Here we go.

«No, no, no, no, did I mention NO?»

«Kol! It's my life, I can take care of myself!»

«Oh really? Because I can clearly recall that going wrong the last time you could ''take care of it''.»

«I'm stronger now, if I can take out the Original witch, I think I can take out whatever forest creature eating hikers. Don't you think?»

Deep down I knew Kol was right, I just didn't want to admit that I needed help. Time to bring out the pity-card.

«Please, uncle! This may be my final shot at connecting with my dad again, it would mean a lot to me if you could see that!»

He just stood there for a while, evaluating.

«Fine, I won't come with you.»

Like I believed him.

«Kol, I need you to swear that you are _not_ going to ruin this!»

He put his hands up, like he surrendered.

«I _swear_, _I _am not going to ruin this for you.»

«Thank you!»

«Yeah, yeah. I'm the best, I know.»

He still seemed bummed, maybe he didn't want to spend the day alone.

«You know, this is a chance for you to go out and meet new people!» I tempted.

«Pfsht, what people?»

«I don't know! You're Kol Mikaelson, I'm sure there's at least one person in this city who wants to hang out with you!»

He didn't even nudge, I never thought he of all people would lose faith in himself. Maybe he was human after all.

* * *

Being with Peter again made me realize just how much I missed him, his smile, his voice, everything.

There was something so comforting with being around him again that made me feel like I was a little kid again.

We were talking about our expedition. Apparently there had been four brutal murders in the forest around the USA-Canada border.

There were no signs of vampire attacks, werewolves would be impossible since it didn't match the cycle of the moon, so everything was one big question mark.

It didn't really matter to me, as long as I was with my dad again.

We finally parked the car not too far from the small town of St. Stephen, it was all so... Canadian!

«Are you sure you're up for this?» Peter hinted as we got out of the car.

«Of course, you'll see that I'm pretty good with the sort of things by now.» I assured him, we started heading towards the valley. We used to come here every summer to visit our cabin, I wondered if it was still there.

«Not too good, I hope. I mean, you're not getting into any trouble, right?», the protective father in him came rushing to the surface.

«No! God no! But you know the kind of town I live in, soo.»

«Yeah, I get it. I'm just worried about you.» he acknowledged. I had been waiting so long for him to say that again. The last time must have been when I wanted to go to Angela Simmon's fifth birthday party (her mom was an alcoholic, I didn't realize that until I was older).

«By the way, I heard about your mom, I'm so sorry.»

I took it he was just being polite, he didn't really care if mom was dead or alive, or?

«I'm... fine, I promise.»

«I really hope so, who's looking after you?»

Good question, Peter. It's not like I could tell him my 1000 year old uncle was crashing on my couch.

«Well, Katherine is checking up on me, other than that, I'm alone. But don't worry! I can take care of myself!»

I really wanted to tell him the entire truth, but it was too dangerous for him to know.

All this talking had made me stumble and fall at least five times since we started, maybe I too needed to get out more often. The last time I was out hiking must have been back at the boarding school.

To break the idyllic moment of happiness and rainbows, Peter had to ask that one question I wasn't prepared for.

«Have you had any contact with... your father? I mean, your biological one?»

It sounded like he was swallowing glass when he uttered that cursed word. ''biological'', huh, like that meant anything at all. At least it was good to know he sorted the real and the ''biological'' fathers of the matter.

«Uhm, sort of... it's complicated.» I rushed, my explanation was just as bad as when mom tried telling me where Barney the goldfish went on a vacation to.

«Complicated as in?» Peter questioned.

JUST STOP IT, ALREADY!

«As in, yes. But it's not going to happen, he's... not the guy I wanted him to be.»

For a second I could swear Peter smiled, like he was smug over his place as the world's best father hadn't been taken while he was gone.

«I'm sorry, kiddo.»

«It's fine, really.»

«For what it's worth, this guy, whoever he is, is a total idiot for missing out on you. I know I was!»

The way he said that made me feel like I was seven years old again, like we were finally father and daughter again. Words couldn't describe how much I had missed it.

«Thanks, Peter, that really means a lot to me.»

It really did. Seeing him so competitive over me made me feel loved, no matter how cliché that was.

I remembered the bridge we passed, when I was young I used to go underneath it and pretend to be a troll, Peter would always play the part of the person crossing, the play always ended with the troll turning nice. The troll was just angry because he thought he had to be to make friends.

Suddenly I could hear something lurking not far away, I stopped to listen.

Peter noticed I had stopped.

«Is everything o-»

«_Shhh!»_ I interrupted, the sound came from the top of the hill on our right.

«What is it?» Peter whispered.

«I think there's something here, I'll check it out.»

«I'm coming with you!»

«No way! Just stay here, ok?»

«Fine, be careful.»

Before he knew it I was running up the muddy hill, what met me there was shocking, frightening and a bit obnoxious, I gave away a little squeal when I saw it.

«Is everything okay, Ellie?» Peter shouted.

«Yeah! It's just... a moose! A big, stupid, self-centered and obnoxious moose, just you keep on walking and I'll make it go away.»

«Alright!»

As much as I wish he was, Klaus wasn't a moose.

«Goddammit, what the hell are you doing here?» I barked, this ruined every single nice moment I had had today, the sun just shattered into a million pieces and one of them hit me in the eye.

«Do you seriously think I would let you go on this little suicide mission by yourself?» he avowed condescendingly, his smug face made me want to drown right there.

«Kol set you up for this, didn't he? He swore not to ruin this!»

Klaus laughed one of his little evil laughs.

«Technically he said _he_ wouldn't ruin it, I don't see _him _anywhere around here, do you?»

THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS!

«Seriously, you need to leave, now!»

«And why is that? So you and your imaginary father can continue your little adventure? Truth be told the things you're saying about me is just hurtful.» he teased in the most obnoxious tone ever. I could honestly say I regretted not killing him all those months ago, the would would've been a better place.

«Yes, that is actually exactly why I want you to leave, now, do you mind?»

I tried passing him, but everytime I tried he just blocked me.

«I don't understand the hype about this guy, anyway, what's so great about him?»

The first question today I didn't hesitate with answering.

«Because he's my father, Klaus, my _real_ father. Now, you can try all you want, but you can _never_ measure up to him, no matter what!» I happily declared, it was so great to see the smile on his face being wiped away.

«Well, you haven't really given me a chance, yet, have you?»

Hitler, Stalin, my algebra teacher, Meg Ryan, you can all make way for the big #1 on the list of people I despised.

So he wants to play? Well, two can play that game.

«Fine, what's my birthday?»

He shut up again, it felt so good to see him speechless for a second, but deep down also kind of hurtful knowing that he didn't even know the answer to the question.

«It doesn't matter, he will never be your father.»

«WELL NEITHER WILL YOU!»

I started marching away, but I stopped and turned around again, I wanted the final words to hurt.

«At least Peter never told me he hated me.»

* * *

Peter jumped when I came back, he gave me a confused look.

«How did it go with the big, stupid, self-centered and obnoxious moose?»

«I don't think he'll be bothering us, anymore!»

We stopped by an area marked by yellow police tape, in the middle there was some dried blood and a shoe with something I hoped wasn't a dismembered foot in it.

«This is where Laura Hemningway was found last week, her body parts were spread all over the place, some of them were never found.» Peter explained.

«Are there any traces?»

«Not yet, the police did find some animal tracks, but no ordinary animal could've done this.»

I did my best not to look affected by the blood, but a part of me suddenly got really hungry, and there was not a chance in hell that Peter was going to see that side of me, not today.

«Let's move on!» I suggested.

«Don't you think it's better to stay here and investigate?»

«She's already dead, it's better if we keep moving!»

He could tell I was acting weird, but he decided not to bring it up. Instead we headed further North. Hopefully, Klaus was long gone by now.

* * *

As it got darker, we made a fire not that far from where our cabin was, I could recognize almost every tree from carving smileys into them with rocks as a kid.

«I dumped Joan, by the way.» Peter revealed while flaunting around in the fire with a stick. I sort of figured since he now knew I was a vampire.

«Why did you do that? I thought you loved her!» I asked obliviously.

«She told me everything about what she said to you, and I couldn't marry her if it meant I couldn't see you anymore.»

I leaned my head on his shoulder, holding back all my emotions, even though I wanted to jump around in joy and do a victory dance since that bitch was gone for good, and all because Peter chose me instead. But I didn't, I wanted to be there for him if it meant that we could be a family again.

«I'm sorry, Peter, I just hope you'll find someone else.»

«I hope so, too. But she has to like my daughter.»

The idyllic silence was disturbed by noises close by, the steps were too quick to be human. That was it, I got up from the log we were sitting on.

«IT'S NOT FUNNY, KLAUS! GO AWAY!» I yelled out.

«Wait, who's Klaus?» Peter asked.

I turned around to answer him, but the steps came closer, before I knew it, Peter was tackled down.

«PETER!»

It was almost impossible to see what hit him, it was moving too fast.

I didn't get the chance to react before something flew over me and hit me like a rocket, I could feel a pair of paws slicing deep cuts my arms like they were made of paper.

The teeth went straight for my neck, I didn't know what happened, but something ran through my body like poison, not vervain, this was worse. I pushed it away as hard as I could, and he hit the ground.

I ran over to Peter to help him, the silver-grey wolf was about to do even more damage on him by scratching his face up like a mandarin. I grabbed the dog-like animal and tossed it as far away as possible, I could hear a squeal coming from it.

The other wolf was up on his feet, and headed straight towards me. But something stopped it.

The head of the animal got chopped off like a slice of bread, and landed right next to my feet. The exact same thing happened to the other one.

«PETER!» I screamed.

He was still alive, but heavily injured, he had visible scars and scratches all over him, thankfully, he still had all his limbs.

I tried getting close to him, but the smell of blood distracted me, and I knew that if I got any closer, I'd be just as much of a danger as the wolves.

All of a sudden, Klaus popped up from nowhere, his hands were full of blood and his sweater showed signs of scratching.

«YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!» I begged.

«You can heal him, why don't you do it?»

«I CAN'T! THERE'S TOO MUCH BLOOD! PLEASE, KLAUS!»

«So, now you need my help?»

«FINE! I NEED YOUR HELP! I AM BEGGING YOU! JUST PLEASE SAVE HIM!»

Klaus smiled, and went over to Peter, who was pretty much unconscious. He sliced his wrist and fed the blood to him. I had never been so thankful for having him there, ever.

«I take it there is a cabin around here, right?»

«Yeah, but what's the use? They'll find a way to get in there!»

«Trust me, they won't.»

Should I really trust him? After everything he had done? My mind was only set on saving my dad, so I had to.

«Alright, we'll take him there, just follow me.»


	41. The Hybrid: chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6. WHEN I RUN THROUGH THE DEEP, DARK FOREST LONG AFTER THIS BEGUN  
_(Wolf - First Aid Kit)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

As we headed towards the cabin, Klaus had Peter in a fireman's lift, he looked like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

«I thought I told you to go away.» I remarked.

«Aren't you happy I didn't?»

Dammit, why did he have to be useful?

«I suppose..» I murmured.

«Why are you suddenly so interested in helping me out? I thought you hated it, why didn't you just ask someone else to do it?»

«Maybe I actually did something out of kindness, has that ever occurred to you?» he suggested.

«You never do anything out of kindness!»

Klaus chuckled.

«Is that what you think? You do realize that I could've just left this idiot dying and just saved you instead, right?»

I sighed, I was running out of ideas to twist everything back to him being evil.

«You probably have some sort of secret agenda.»

We were finally at the cabin, it hadn't changed the slightest since the last time I saw it, it felt so good to be here again, no matter what the circumstances were.

«Great! We're here, now you can leave!» I declared.

«Yeah, I don't think so.»

«You've done your part! You can leave now!»

«So this is what I get for saving you and your supposed ''father''?»

«Life sucks, get used to it.»

Klaus put Peter down by the entrance, now it was just waiting for him to wake up so he could invite me in.

«If I leave, then you'll never know what those things were.»

«Eh, hello? I have eyes! Those were werewolves!»

«Alright, then. If you have eyes, would you mind looking up?»

I did as he said, and looked up, the moon wasn't even close to being full, what the hell was going on?

«Fine, it's not a full moon, but what else could it be?»

«I could tell you...»

«Spill the beans, Mikaelson, what do you know?» I asked demandingly.

Klaus picked up one of my old shoes from the porch, Peter probably never threw them out when he got the rights to the cabin.

«I do know you had a thing for pink.» he laughed.

«The wolves, Klaus, the wolves!»

«Yeah, those weren't ordinary wolves.»

«I got that! Thank you very much, Sherlock!»

«They were hybrids.»

«What the hell is a hybrid?»

Klaus, as always, took his time to answer, like he was building the tension.

«A hybrid is a werewolf turned to a vampire. They have the abilities of both species and can turn whenever they want. I thought they were extinct by now.»

«How do you know so much about them?»

«That's easy, I made them!»

«WAIT, WHAT?»

My reaction seemed to amuse him.

«Long story short: old curse, moonstone, blah blah blah, doppelgänger, dead doppelgänger, I became the first hybrid, blah blah blah, and so I went on to make many more.»

Was this even supposed to make sense?

«Do I even wanna know why you were a werewolf in the first place?»

«It's a really good story, but I think I will save it for later.»

I took my time to process everything, I soon realized why we were safe here, since the hybrids had all the abilities of a vampire, they also needed permission to enter a home.

Peter finally opened his eyes.

«Peter, can you hear me?»

«..uhhg… yeah..»

His voice was just a whisper, but he was alive, that was the most important part.

«I need you to invite me into the cabin, ok?»

He searched his pocket with his shaky hands, and fished out a pair of keys.

«You're invited in.»

I grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, I reached for Peter's hand so he could get up.

I carried him inside and carefully put him down on the couch by the fireplace. I could suddenly feel the excruciating pain again, I dropped down on the floor and screamed in agony.

«ELLIE!» Peter shouted, but he didn't have the strength to move anywhere.

I put my hand on my neck, where I felt a deep bitemark from where the wolf bit me, why the hell hadn't it healed?

«Listen to me, Danielle-», Klaus asserted, «-I can help you, but he has to invite me in!»

«NO WAY! YOU'RE LYING!»

«Just let me help you! I promise I am not lying!»

«It's ok-» Peter stated, «-he can come in.»

Klaus happily took a step inside the cabin, and offered me a hand to help me up on my feet. I did my best not to seem scared when he got so close. He moved my hair away from my shoulder and had a look at the bitemark.

«That does not look pretty.» he mumbled.

«What can you do about it?»

Before I knew it, he slipped his wrist with his teeth and forced it my mouth. I yelled and kicked, trying to push him away, but he didn't even take notice of it.

The blood unwillingly ran through my system, and I could quickly feel the pain being washed away, but having his blood forced down my throat still felt gross. He finally let go of me.

«WHAT TH-»

«Are you feeling any better?»

I tried locating the mark on my neck, but it was gone.

«It's-»

«Not there anymore? You can thank me later.»

«How did you do that?» I asked.

He gave me a shady smile and went over to the little fridge in the kitchen, it was stacked with beer bottles, (so that's what Peter used this place for) he grabbed one and tossed another one to me.

It was such a relief to cleanse my throat from that rather uncomfortable moment I was already trying to forget about.

«What the hell just happened?» Peter asked.

I totally forgot about him witnessing all of this.

Oh god, oh god, NO! How was I supposed to explain this?

«And who is that? Is he Klaus Mikaelson?»

«He's… just-»

«I am here to protect Danielle, it's sort of my job.» Klaus interrupted, I did not like where this was going.

«Ellie, how to you even know this guy?»

I didn't get the chance to answer before Klaus again started talking.

«Oh, we're tight-», Klaus smiled an evil smile at me, «-we're practically family!»

Peter's eyes were the size of dinner plates, it hit him what was going on.

«Danielle, is he the guy?»

«Peter, I-»

«IS HE THE GUY?!»

Never had I ever seen Peter this mad, even his nostrils were vibrating and his face turned red.

Klaus didn't even nudge, he just kept smiling.

«I am afraid so, buddy.»

Peter ran into Klaus, trying to hit him, but Klaus just grabbed him and smashed him against the wall.

«KLAUS! STOP IT!» I yelled, but he didn't.

«YOU STOLE MY WIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH!» Peter shouted, trying to hit him.

«STOP IT! HE'S INJURED!»

«Give me on good reason I shouldn't kill you right now.» Klaus threatened.

«KLAUS! IF YOU KILL HIM I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!»

He immediately let go, Peter had trouble standing on his feet, I went over to support him and put him back on the couch to rest.

«There's nothing you can do, Peter, he'll always win.»

I looked at Klaus with hateful eyes, how could I even for a second think he actually had good intentions?

I tried staying next to Peter, but the blood got to me once again, so I backed off.

«We need to hunt down the rest of the pack.» Klaus commanded.

«What makes you think there's a pack?» I asked.

«There's always a pack.»

«So? Do it yourself, I'm no use out there, anyway.»

«And leave you here with no one to stop you from eating that clown? I don't think so.»

«I am not going to kill him!»

«Save it, don't think I don't see how little self-control you have, it's pathetic.»

«Of course! Everything about me is pathetic! At least according to you!»

«Are we really going back to that?»

«Yes we are!»

«Just go with him, Ellie.» Peter demanded.

«Peter-»

«I need some time to think, ok? Just go!»

«You heard him.» Klaus commented.

As annoying as it was to let him win time after time, I went out with him, I didn't want Peter to be put at risk. Klaus looked really smug about it.

«The key to killing a hybrid is to always aim for the head, it's easier since the heart is harder to reach for.»

«I'll remember that the next time I'm trying to kill you.»

«What makes you think there is going to be a next time?»

«The hope that this time you'll actually stay dead.»

He was hard to keep up with, but stopping to tell him to slow down would just make him laugh.

«He has every reason to be mad at you, you know.» I remarked, defending Peter.

«And why is that?»

«Are you even hearing yourself?! You got his wife pregnant and ruined his life! He has all the reasons in the world!»

«Do you even know the whole story?»

No I didn't, mom never bothered to tell me what really happened between them.

«I assume that it was just you ruining a perfect marriage like the asshole you are.»

«Actually, I didn't ruin their marriage, Peter did that just fine by himself. And when your mother was all alone and had no one to talk to, I was there to comfort her.»

I didn't want to know what he meant by ''comfort''.

«Fine, you can just think whatever you want, but I refuse to believe that Peter was the bad guy!»

«Why is it so hard for you to think that I can actually be a descent person?»

«Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you just tried to kill my dad or something? Or maybe because you said I was better off dead.»

«Can I just ask why it is so easy for you to forgive Kol or Peter for everything they do? And yet, I am a bad guy no matter what I do?»

Why the hell didn't I just kill him when I had the chance?

«Because they have actual human emotions, you on the other hand, you're just….»

«I'm just?»

«Just forget it, ok?!»

He sure loved winning an argument. Truth be told, I didn't know why it was so easy for me to forgive everyone but him.

«It doesn't matter, eventually you're just going to have to get along with me.» he stated with the same annoying grin on his face.

«Oh yeah?»

«Because we're family, it's just bound to happen.»

«Wait a second-» I laughed, «-I think I just figured out your problem!»

«And what is that?»

«You don't put any effort into trying to get people to like you, you just expect them to! Like your family or your little army of hybrids, you just expect them to put up with your crap because of loyalty! Well, guess what? I'm not going to be a part of that! If you want me to forgive you, or even like you the slightest bit, you're gonna have to actually try.»

The grin got wiped off his face, maybe I actually got through to him somehow.

We just walked in silence for a while, it was good to finally have him shut up. I refused to believe we could ever get along more than this, that our so-called ''realtionship'' would ever turn into something more than mutual trust and awkward silences.

«What can I do to make you give me another chance?» he asked, without the ordinary, cocky tone.

«Why do you even want another chance? It's not relevant to your precious prophecy or anything.»

«I just wish to make up for everything I've done.»

What game was he playing? Was everything about the hybrids just a trap in order for him to do even more harm? It was hard to tell, but a part of me desperately wanted to give him the chance he was hoping for, but it wasn't this part.

«You can start by actually trying to show me you're sorry.»

Everything happens so fast, the first second, you're just looking at the guy you're supposed to stay mad at, the other, you're wolf nuggets.  
It wasn't easy to say how many of them there were, one was too many already, besides, it was hard counting when you're seconds from being ripped apart.

I tried pushing it away like I did with the other one, but this one was stronger, the more I tried, the angrier he got. Klaus was gone, and it was up to me to kill this thing.

I managed to get on top of the animal, and tried hitting it with all the power I had, it was kept down for a while, but it bounced back up and made me crash in a tree. It ran towards me, ready to attack, that's when I remembered what I was told to do.

In the moment slowed down by our quick movements, I ripped one of the branches from the oak tree I landed on, and used it as a sword when the hybrid flew right to my face at the speed of sound. The blood dripped down on everything like rain, and the head of the animal I used to think was the cutest thing ever was now smothered over the cold and muddy ground.

I had so many mixed emotions, I was disgusted by the macabre scenery, scared to see just how much strength I had if I tried, guilty for knowing I just took a life and proud for managing to kill it without any help. Suddenly, I didn't feel so helpless anymore.

«I'll give you and A-, the minus is for taking so long.»

«WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!» I yelled at Klaus, who happened to disappear the second I was down.

«Someone had to take care of the innumerable other hybrids while you were busy taking out this one.»

«Which wouldn't be a problem if you didn't make them in the first place!»

«It doesn't matter right now, the other ones fled, I doubt we'll be seeing more of them anytime soon.»

«I hope not-», I kicked the corpse of the wolf just to make sure it was completely dead, «-one hybrid is annoying enough.»

* * *

Peter was quick to get up and falter over to me and give me a hug.

«Are you ok?» he asked worried, with that glimpse of parental instinct in his eyes.

«I'm alright! I'm just glad to see that you're still alive!» I cried back at him, like fifty pounds of rocks flew off my shoulders when he was around.

«We're safe now, I promise!»

«I'm sorry I lashed out at you-» Peter apologized, «-It's not your fault, and no one should make it out to be, ok?»

I sat down with him on the sofa by the fireplace, the flames took me back about ten years, back to when by biggest concern in life was starting pre-school. He was much better than before we went out, his wounds were healed and he didn't limp that much anymore.

«I know it's a lot to take in, I don't blame you for freaking out, I know I did!»

«It doesn't matter, as your dad I should always be there for you, no matter how messed up the situation is.»

I started emptily at the fire burning out, I really wanted to crawl up against the rug and warm my hands by it, but I seriously doubted it was appropriate since I wasn't a child anymore. It was like mom was going to pop up by the kitchen any second and tell us dinner was ready, as Peter half-heartedly put down the book he was reading to join her.

«You don't have to play that role if you don't want to-» I reassured, «-now that you know what my life has turned into.»

«Is it that bad?»

«Sometimes it gets really hard, and I don't always know what's right or wrong.» I sobbed, exposing Peter to all of this wasn't the best idea, but I had no other choice.

«I still don't understand what the hell happened.»

«It's… a long story, I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to tell half of this to you.»

Peter stroked my shoulder with his warm hand, his eyes were filled with love, not hatred like I expected it to.

«Those vampires better watch out when I come to town!» he joked, but with the sincere voice I knew and loved.

«Do you really want that?»

«You'll always be my daughter, Ellie, and I will be your father for as long as you want me to.»

He said something similar a couple of months ago, back then I also wanted to tell him there was nothing I wanted more than going back to where we left off.

Back then there was Joan who stopped me from saying yes, because I knew he deserved better. But now she was out of the picture, and all I had left was my conscience. Could I live with myself knowing he sacrificed his life to be with me?

I put my hands over his and smiled at him.

«Of course I want you to!»

He seemed relieved to hear my answer, he was smiling from head to toe, just like the dad I used to have.

«Hey, the fire seems to burn out, I'll go grab some logs.»

«It's ok, I'll do it!»

«No! Just… get some rest, ok?»

* * *

I closed the door behind me and headed over to the back of the cabin, where there was a creepy lid covering the stairs down to the basement. When I was a kid, I was always scared of what was down there, but sometimes you just forget what you're scared of.

«You can come out, it's just me.» I assured, but I still jumped when Klaus suddenly popped up from behind the massive pile of logs.

«There is a lasagna in the freezer that expired eight years ago, just thought you should know.»

«Yeah, something tells me Peter doesn't use this place that much anymore, too many memories.»

«How did it go with him up there?»

I pretended to be interested in the pile of old magazines in the trash. Apparently, Destiny's Child was splitting up.

«He doesn't care about all of this, he still wants to be a part of my life.»

«Isn't that what you wanted all along?»

«More than anything else.»

«So... what's the problem?»

«Peter deserves better than just being caught in the middle of all this war and chaos, the only thing he ever wanted was to live a normal life with his family, and we took that from him, too. Besides, I don't want to be responsible for another dead parent.»

Was the hybrid bite messing with my mind, or did Klaus actually look compassionate for a second?

«I need you to compel him.» I revealed.

«For what?»

«So that he will go back to Fredericton, move on with his life and never think about me again. He won't remember anything from this trip other than tripping an falling, hence the scars. And he will try to be happy.»

«Are you-»

«You owe him this one last shot at happiness, please.»

It wasn't a hallucination, he actually looked really sympathic, which was scaring and comforting at the same time.

«Alright, I'll do it.»

* * *

I stayed in the dark basement while Klaus was up there, what was taking him so long? Did the compulsion need buffering because of the slow internet reception up here?

I could hear the lid to the stairs open.

«You can come up now.»

After spending about an hour hyperventilating in a closed basement full of expired food, it felt like heaven getting up to the surface.

«Where is he?» I asked the second I stepped off the last step.

«On his way back home.»

«And you promise he won't come around anymore?»

«My compulsion has a success rate of 100%.»

«Good.»

It was good to know that Peter would be safe from now on, I couldn't risk losing another person I cared about. But at the same time it was horrible having to let go of him.

«What now?» Klaus asked.

«Well, you compelled my ride off into the sunset, so I guess I'll just have to start walking.»

«Or I can just offer you a ride back home.»

«Thanks but no thanks, I've had enough Hybrid drama for one day.»

He put on the infamous puppydog face Kol once told me I inherited from him (not true).

«I don't have to say a word, you can just tell me all about what's wrong with me.»

I smiled at my shoes, he refused to give up.

«That does sound tempting.»

* * *

The car ride wasn't as tormenting as I expected it to be, Klaus didn't say a word, just like he promised. I even fell asleep for half of it. The silence felt good, like we were finally passed having to spend every second fighting.

Time flew, and all of a sudden, we were parked by my apartment.

«Thanks for the ride.» I mumbled as I got out the door. I started fixing the trashed sweater I was wearing, it was full of holes after those damn hybrids.

«WAIT!»

I stopped at the spot, but refusing to turn around to face Klaus once more.

«I just have to say something I should have said a long time ago.»

He raised his voice, getting ready for his declaration, but I could hear it changed its mind right before he said it.

«I never hated you-», he sounded really upset, like he had been holding on to this for a long time,it was like hearing a fallen lion squeal while heaving its last dying breaths. «-I could never hate you.»

I managed to keep my head high and stop myself from crying, I finally turned around to face him. His face was pale, he looked scared. Only on one occasion had I seen him like this, but this time I wasn't holding any stake, there was no witch there plotting his death, it was just me.

My next decision was impulsive, I just had to do something about the look he gave me, I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but I felt like I was holding his life in my hands once more.

«One chance, I am giving you _one_ last chance-», the dying lion I just saw disappeared in a blink, «-don't screw it up.»

He smiled a hopeful smile, I had no other choice but to return it.

«Oh, and that's August 22t, by the way.»


	42. The Hybrid: chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7. DO NOT LOOK FOR ME  
_(Whishingbone - Winter People)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Peter Belle used to be a simple guy, he didn't question anything about life, mainly because his life was perfect. He had the perfect wife, the perfect daughter, the perfect job, the perfect house in the most perfect neighborhood in the most perfect country of North America.

It was almost too good to be true, maybe because it wasn't true.

His life changed to a living hell once he found out from a complete stranger that his wife had been lying to him for the past five years of their happy marriage, and that the perfect little girl who called her ''Dad'', wasn't even his.

Peter though everything would get back on track once the people he thought was his family, was gone. But nothing felt right anymore, everything else wasn't even worth enjoying when he was alone.

The only thing that made him wake up in the morning, was hate. Hate for someone he didn't even know who was, until today. That someone opened the door to the cabin where Peter was sitting, and gave him a clever smile. The first time they met was at the art gallery at -wait, that's not really relevant to the story. But the second time at the hospital was definitely… not very relevant, either, I guess we'll save them for later.

«I have to say, Peter, I thought you'd at least put up a fight.» Klaus teased.

«There is nothing you can possibly take away from me, anymore, so why bother?» Peter declared with a voice full of despise.

«I take it someone is still bitter.»

Peter got up from his seat by the fireplace, where he once would sit as the happiest man on earth, and stood in front of Klaus like he didn't know he could rip out his kidney with his bare hands if he felt like it.

«You know, I've been spending a lot of time thinking of how much I hated you, and a lot of time being angry at Gwyneth for what she did. But at some point I just stopped being so angry, I knew that nothing good would come out of hating you forever, so I let go of it.»

«Isn't that inspiring.» Klaus responded condescending.

«Of course I know you're not gonna take me seriously, you live to make people miserable.»

«And what makes you think that?»

«Maybe because you screwed my wife. But when I think about it: Gwyneth was a whore who took me for granted, no matter how well I treated her.»

Klaus immediately got more threatening.

«Are you really saying you think you were the perfect guy? There's a reason your marriage failed, and it sure as hell wasn't me.»

«So you're suggesting it was me?»

«Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Because when you were out not taking a damn second to think about how you really treated her, I was the shoulder she cried on. She was the most amazing person you will ever come across, she was amazing enough to put her happiness aside and spend more time in an already dead marriage with you, just so her daughter would have a great father. And Danielle turned out pretty great so I guess you did a better job raising her than I'd ever do.»

Peter was about to raise his voice, but he realized everything Klaus said was right.

«I'll always have Danielle as my daughter, no matter what DNA says.»

«Wouldn't be too sure about that, mate.» Klaus hinted, putting his moment of sentimentality aside.

«Oh, yeah?»

«If you're so important to her, why did she send me up here to compel you to stay away from her?»

«Why would she want that?»

«Maybe she doesn't want you in her life, after all.»

Peter stopped for a second, then he started cackling.

«Ah, I see what's going on here! You're jealous because she likes me better than you.» he alleged.

«Oh, really?»

«Well, guess what: even if what you're saying is true, I haven't gone a day without taking my daily dose of vervain, so you're screwed. But if she wants me to go away, I will, because I love her more than life itself.»

For a moment, Peter saw Klaus' emotions change drastically. They went from angry, to panicked to shameful in a matter of seconds. But he could recognize those emotions, they were the ones you got from being a parent.

«How do you do it?» Klaus asked.

«Do what?»

«Make her like you.»

Peter hesitated to answer him, he still despised the thought of Ellie spending any time with that evil son of a bitch. But he also knew he had to leave, and if Klaus was the only one left for her, he needed to know how to do things right.

«As long as you're there for her all the time, through the good and the bad, even when she says she doesn't need you or want you there, you're still there. If she wants you to go away, you do that, but never let go, cause she's gonna need you back someday. That's what being a dad is all about.»

Peter found his stuff and put on his jacket.

«Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long trip back home.»


	43. The Hybrid: chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8. POPULAR BITCH  
_(Popular Song - Mika)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

I gasped tiredly when opened the door to the apartment, almost losing the frappuccino I bought at Starbucks earlier that morning. Like I wasn't beaten up enough after the rough night with Klaus, Peter and the fucking hybrids, I came home to my apartment being occupied by Kol and whatever whore he had picked up.

And since I definitely wasn't in the mood to stay there, I had spent the rest of the night sleeping on a bench in the park.

He really knew how to push my buttons these days.

The first thing that met me was Kol, luckily fully dressed, something told me the next thing I'd hear would be…

«I can explain!»

And I was right.

«You don't get to talk!»

«I have a _very _good explanation for this!»

«And I don't wanna hear it! I'm still mad at you for sending Klaus after me, and now this?»

«It's really important that you listen-»

«Whatever it is, I'm sure it doesn't make up for-»

«I have to go now, but I suggest you stick around for this!»

«I'm not interested in meeting whoever you picked up from town!»

The shower turned off, and I could hear some whistling from the bathroom.

«I'm sorry about Klaus, but you're gonna have to forget about that now!»

«What is it?!»

«Brace yourself, Ellie, brace yourself.»

«But wha-»

Kol was already gone before I got to finish, I was scared as to what the big surprise might be, did he land a mermaid or something?

I did like I was told, and braced myself as the door to the bathroom, and a very familiar person stepped out, only covered in a towel.

KATHERINE?!

She gave me a confused look, she didn't look like she was used to this place. She saw how shocked I was.

«Is the hickey really that visible?» she asked, pointing at a purple mark on her neck.

«Oh, I didn't even notice!» I assured.

«Then why are you looking at me like that?»

«Katherine, seriously?»

«I'm not Katherine! Dylan also mistook me for her, apparently we're like doppelgängers!»

I finally realized what was going on, this _was_ the doppelgänger.

«Yeah! I'm sorry! I'm Ellie by the way.»

«Nice to meet you! I'm Addison! I'm… uh… Dylan's..»

«Special friend?»

«Let's go with that, yeah!»

The resemblance with Katherine was uncanny, Addison had to be closer to my age, but other than that, they were practically the same person.  
Of course, Kol must've taken her here to get as much info as possible, and I had to help with that.

«Do you want some breakfast?» I offered.

«I don't wanna bother you!»

«Not at all! You seem like a nice girl, come on!»

After I changed out of the wrecked clothes from last night, I made some waffles for her, one of the few things Kol had remembered to buy.

«Please don't think I'm a total slut, this doesn't happen often, I promise! But your brother was… a nice guy.»

Oh, so ''Dylan'' was my brother again. Most people in town knew who the Originals were, so she had to be new here.

«My... brother can be pretty convincing, I know.»

She ate with great appetite, Kat would never eat like that in front of people.

«So, are you new to town?»

«Yeah, I moved here with my dad a few days ago, he's running for mayor.»

«Really?»

«I know, it sounds stupid to just move here and run for mayor, I've told him.»

«No! I'm not judging!»

«It doesn't matter, I've seen the Michelsen guy he's running against, dad doesn't stand a chance!»

«You mean mayor Mikaelson? yeah, he's a pretty scary guy.»

«I heard the rumor that he's a thousand year old vampire, god, how gullible are the people here?»

Oh, so she was _that _new here.

«It gets pretty crazy!» I chuckled, and we both laughed at how stupid people were for believing in vampires.

«What's your dad's name?»

«Tyler Lockwood.»

«So that makes you…»

«Addison Lockwood!»

* * *

Addison eventually left, she thanked me for being so friendly and told me to meet her for the first day of school tomorrow.

«WHAT THE FUCK?»

It didn't take long before Kol was back. I dragged my hands over my face in frustration.

«You have some serious explaining to do, mister!»

«I know, that's what I tried to do earlier, but you wouldn't let me.» Kol claimed.

«Ok, sorry about that! But can you just get to it?»

«Alright, so after I called Klaus yesterday-»

«Jackass.» I mumbled.

«-AFTER I called Klaus yesterday, I took your advice, and went out. I went to a bar, where I met Abigail-»

«Addison.»

«-WHATEVER! So I met her, and I immediately thought it was Katherine, so I talked to her, and then I realized we had another doppelgänger on our hands. And I think you know what went down after that…»

«I can't believe you compelled her to screw you! God, Kol! She's my age! It's creepy!»

«I didn't sleep with her! It would be like sleeping with Katherine and since I'm pissed at her, it didn't seem so tempting. So I compelled her to come over here and sleep on the couch for the night.»

«Did you learn anything about her?»

«Yes, Ellie. We had a long and meaningful conversation while making friendship bracelets and playing monopoly! That means no.»

«Well, you're lucky I did.»

And then I went on to tell Kol everything Addison told me.

«I think I heard that wrong, I thought you said Tyler Lockwood!»

«Uhm, I did…»

«No, I said L-O-C-K-W-O-O-D.»

«Yeah, that's what I said!»

Kol started cursing, he got really mad.

«What is it?»

«Are you telling me that Tyler Lockwood is running for mayor of Bridgeport?»

«I guess so.»

«And he has the doppelgänger?»

«Yes, but what does that mean?»

«That means we have a big problem on our hands.»


	44. The Hybrid: chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. REMEMBER HOW I SAID I'D COME SOMEDAY?  
_(At Home - Crystal Fighters)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

Little Danielle was looking forward to the first day as a sophomore, she knew this year would be amazing. Her boyfriend was back from football camp in Wyoming, and they were gonna be together forever. The sun was shining and everything was good about the world. She had the bestest friend, the most amazing mother and a great boyfriend, what was missing?

Oh yes, that's right, reality.

If last year turned out bad, what was this year going to be like? What disasters were waiting around the corner? Anything could happen, you know, except from my mom dying and my best friend leaving me, that was already checked off the list.

What was the point of going to school, anyway? I'd hate to sound like one of those: ''who needs school when you have swag?''-kids. But I honestly didn't need it. I had two years left before I graduated, and then the only thing I could to was to start over again. And over, and over, and over.

Kol practically dragged me out of bed, he forced me to come here so I could make friends with Addison.

I really missed the calm days at Kent, where I actually had friends I could walk to class with. But I did have one friend here, if she wasn't tired of my sheltered behaviour by now.

«Katie!»

She was scared shitless when she heard me calling her name, but she calmed down when she saw that it was just me. Katie didn't seem like herself, she was wearing a big sweatshirt, with the hood drawn over her head. She wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky girl I was used to.

«Ellie, you scared me.» she whispered, like she was afraid someone would hear her.

«What's wrong, Katie? You look pretty out of it.»

«I'm just… it's just hard to come back to school after… what happened here.»

«Did something happen?»

«You didn't hear? sixty-five students were killed by vampires!»

«What the hell?! Well, did they catch whoever did it?»

«They disappeared before the police arrived, no one knows who they were. But they're all blaming the vampires.»

She looked like a defenseless little puppy from where she stood, I just wanted to take her home and give her soup or something, and tell her everything was going to be alright.

«Are you going to be ok?» I asked softly, afraid she'd start crying.

«Honestly, I don't think any of us are going to be ok, Danielle. As if they didn't hate vampires enough already, one can only imagine what they'll do now.»

If there was one person I owed everything to, it was Katie. After all, she was the one who talked me out of extincting the entire vampire species, and she didn't even know it. And if this was the time to make it up to her, I wouldn't waste it.

«I'm here if you need to talk, ok?»

Katie uttered a small chuckle.

«Look how the roles switched.»

«Katie, you helped me out of some pretty bad stuff, the least thing I can do is to support you. I can even join your club!»

«The club is banned, the principal didn't want any vampire-related clubs. Besides, we're the only vampire students left.»

«Where did the others go?»

«Away, they couldn't take the pressure they were under, and I can't say I blame them.»

«Yeah, me neither.»

«Hey-», Katie looked over at the popular kids, «-that girl really looks like the mayor's wife.»

It was Addison talking to some of the jocks, including Sebastian. She kept flipping her long, brown hair around flirtatious, and Austin Wingfield wouldn't stop complimenting her pastel colored summer dress.

«Which reminds me, I have to talk to her. But I'll see you later!» I rushed, and left before Katie got to say goodbye.

Addison didn't look too happy when I came over, none of them did, except from Sebastian, who looked conflicted.

«Addison! Good to see you, again!-» I smiled, but she kept the same angry look, «-What's up?»

«I know that you're a vampire, so you can stay the hell away from me!» she barked, there was no sign of the friendly girl I met the other day.

«But, Addison, I thought we were friends!»

«I think she told you to stay away, bitch!» Austin reminded, looking awfully threatening.

«I know, but I-»

«I suggest you go away before I have to make you.»

Austin was the captain of the football team, and he had been the biggest bully ever since I started here, Sebastian used to be scared of him, but now he was one of them. He used to have thick, dark hair, reminding us all of his Hawaiian descent, but he must've shaved it off after his parents forced him on military camp for the summer.

«Too bad I'm not scared of you!» I claimed, which wasn't a good idea.

The other guys all watched and cheered as Austin pulled out a Swiss pocket knife and cut his palm. I could feel the blood messing up my thinking, the sweet smell was teasing me as I stood there, doing my best to resist.

«That's enough, guys.» Sebastian commented from the back.

«What's the matter, Striker? Don't tell me you feel sorry for her, it was one of these who killed your girlfriend!» Lucas Browne mocked.

«No, I just-»

Austin interrupted Sebastian by dragging his bloody hand across my face, I felt like I was about to explode, everything I had learned about self-control was forgotten, and all I could think about was how good it would feel to eat all of them. But somewhere in my subconsciousness I could hear the conversation Katie and I had the night I took the stake.

_«Well, you're not a monster, Ellie! And you can't let yourself think that! The only things we are, is what we let ourselves become.»_

Determined to listen to what reason had to say, I got the hell out of there. I fled through the corridors before I got to the janitor's closet, and locked myself in there. Luckily, there was a sink where I started washing off the blood, I almost felt bad seeing all the perfectly good liquid spill away.

Katie was right, they didn't make it easy for us, and the only thing I could to, was to convince them they were wrong, I wasn't a monster.

I sweared loudly and kicked the shelf of supplies on my right, a big bucket of blue paint spilled down on the floor, fuck.

As if things couldn't get any worse, I heard a loud knock on the door.

«Ellie, are you in there?»

Crap, it was Sebastian.

«Go away!» I yelled.

«If you don't open the door, I'll break myself in!»

«Aren't you forgetting the fact that I can kill you? After all, I'm just a monster according to your buddies.»

«Just let me in, Ellie, so we can talk about this.»

I didn't answer.

«Ok, I'll just break the door, then-», I could hear him taking a few steps back, «-THREE!»

I went over to the door.

«TWO!»

I still didn't do anything.

«ONE!»

When I heard him running towards the door, I unlocked it in the last second, making him lose balance and hit the sink with the head first. He uttered a loud shriek and put his hand on his head to see if he was bleeding.

«Ok, I kinda deserved that.» he admitted.

«Yeah, you did.»

«I'm sorry about what they did to you, it wasn't cool.»

«You can be sorry all you want, I'm still not picking you over Kol.»

«I know, and I don't mind!»

«Yes you do, you just miss me.»

«Maybe, but I still want things to back to the way they were.»

I gave him a hand as he tried getting up, he smiled thankful.

«Things are never going back to the way they were, Sebastian, too much has changed.»

«Even between you and me?»

«You're the one who wanted nothing to do with me, and I honestly don't blame you after what happened with Lexie.»

«It wasn't your fault!»

«Oh, so now you see that?»

«I had some time to think about it.»

«Well, so did I. And it's not right of you to be involved in all this!»

«It's my life!»

«Yeah, cause you have a life, Sebastian! You have the chance to have a future, and I don't want to be the one making you risk all that, not when I can't have it myself.»

«Too bad you're not the one deciding over me.»

A silence filled the closet for a while, we both sat down on the floor, at least the side without the pit of paint.

«I missed you, too.» I admitted.

«Which is why we can go back to being friends!» Sebastian encouraged, I pretended to ignore his comment.

«You didn't tell anyone, did you?» I asked.

«About you and the Originals? No, I wouldn't do that.»

«Thanks.»

«So what's up with the doppelgänger?»

«How did you know about that?»

«Please, I've read enough mythology to know how it works.»

«Then you know how important it is that she doesn't fall in the wrong hands?»

«Is she?»

«Yeah, Tyler Lockwood.»

«Her dad? Isn't he running for mayor?»

«Sadly. Kol says it's bad, but he refuses to tell me why.»

«What do you want me to do?»

«What do you mean?»

«I'm sure there's something you need to know about her, and she clearly wants nothing to do with you!»

I gave it some thinking. Sebastian was known for making a great double-agent, maybe he could give us some info.

«There is one thing…»


	45. The Hybrid: chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10. THE BOYS, THE GIRLS, THEY ALL LOVE CARMEN  
_(Carmen - Lana Del Rey)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Addison Lockwood was a pretty girl, that's what everyone told her, and she was used to hearing it. Boys were easy, she didn't even have to work for it, they always had time for her.

«Excuse me, do you have the time?» a boy asked her, she could recognize him from school. He was cute enough, so she was willing to answer and pretend to be interested in the time.

«It's six PM, please don't tell me you're leaving me here alone!» she flirted, she thought she was discrete.

«And why would I do that? You're Addison, new girl, right?»

«That's me! And you're…»

«Sebastian Striker.»

Great, he answered before she had to ask.

«How do you like Bridgeport so far, Addison?» he asked, then ordering the waiter to bring them two beers.

«I like the company! But the vampires…»

«Are crazy? Yeah, I know all about that.»

«It's weird, until last week, I thought they just existed in movies and horror stories, and now they're suddenly in school!»

«I take it you've met Danielle Osbourne.»

The waitor came with their drinks, they happily cheered. Addison just hoped Sebastian wasn't like that Dylan guy.

«Yeah, what a nutjob!» she confirmed, playing with her hair.

«Tell me about it!»

* * *

Across the room, at the table in the corner where no one noticed her, was the nutjob herself.

«It's not nice to stare-» Klaus remarked and sat down on the seat next to her, «-isn't it a little early to be drinking?»

Ellie put the half-empty glass of Heineken back on the table.

«It's never too early if you've had a bad day.» she claimed.

«And how bad was it?»

«Well, no one bothered to give me the memo that the school was terrorized and we were to blame, so yeah, pretty bad.»

«I see. Why did you call me over here?»

«I'm stuck here watching the doppelgänger being woo-ed by my best friend, and I need some information.»

«Isn't Kol your info guy?»

«He doesn't wanna talk about the whole Lockwood situation, and if you want that second chance, I suggest you'll be a little more helpful.»

Klaus wasn't exactly thrilled to talk about the ''Lockwood situation'', but he was willing to do it for Ellie.

«To trigger the hybrid cure, you need a vampire, a witch, a werewolf and a doppelgänger. I had been looking for the doppelgänger for years until I found her, the first one being Katherine, which didn't go so well as you may know.

After that I searched for centuries to find the next one, I was just about to give up home, but that's when I found Elena. She lived in a town named Mystic Falls with her friends, one of them being Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf.

He was my first successful hybrid, and after storing Elena's blood after killing her, I made a whole lot more, until I eventually ran out. But Tyler had other plans in mind, he didn't think it was fair for the hybrids to be sired to me, so he took control over them. When I found out, I slaughtered every single one.

What I didn't know was that Elena had a child, and so the doppelgänger legacy lived on.»

«Why didn't you track the new one down?»

«I tried, but Tyler was one step ahead of me, he was on his way to find the doppelgänger long before I even knew of its existence.»

«But, you're _Klaus, _you could've taken him down easily!»

«Unfortunately, I was distracted.»

«Distracted?»

«It's not important, the problem is that Tyler got to the next doppelgänger before I did, and now he is free to create as many hybrids as he wants.»

«And how does one create a hybrid?»

«You need to find a werefolf, do the normal procedure of creating a vampire, but you have to feed it the blood of the doppelgänger to complete the transition. Tyler must've gotten help from a powerful witch so he became their new master.»

«So now he's able to make hybrids, too?»

«No, he is the only one able to make them.»

* * *

«… and that's when he got so mad he grounded me for two months!» Addison laughed.

«He sounds like a dictator!» Sebastian commented.

«He is sometimes! Which is why he'll make a great mayor!»

Addison was a little unsteady, she always got like this after drink number three.

«Crap-», she looked at the clock on the wall, «-I have to get home, but it was nice talking to you! We should do this again.»

«You're not going anywhere like this by yourself, I wouldn't want you to get killed this early! Let me drive you home.»

She pretended to think about it, but she was more than ok with it.

«Let's go!»

* * *

«So Tyler Lockwood has an army of hybrids in store, waiting to attack the city?» Ellie repeated.

«Tyler is a fool, but he knows how to plan a strategy. He plans on becoming the new mayor and take full control, the vampires won't stand a chance against the hybrids.»

«Because of the lethal werewolf bites?»

«Excactly, which is why he cannot win.»

«Elijah has been the mayor for god knows how long, does he even stand a chance?»

«I think you'll find that he is capable of many things.»

«But you guys are the freaking _Originals_! He's just a hybrid, why can't you just tear out his organs and get over with it?»

«Look who's talking!»

Ellie felt a little guilty once she realized how cynical she had become, but it also felt good knowing what she was capable of.

«I guess you're right, but still?»

«The city isn't as oblivious towards us as they used to be, ever since the massacre at the school, people are starting to question the way we use our strengths for power. If he was killed off just like that, no one would benefit from it.»

Sebastian pulled up by the newly renovated house in one of the finer neighborhoods of Bridgeport.

«It's a pretty nice place you've got here.» he complimented.

«Yeah, my dad said nothing was good enough for the future mayor.» Addison reminisced, rolling her eyes at how pretentious her father was.

«I guess this is goodbye, then!»

«Not for long, we'll see eachother tomorrow!»

«Need someone to carry your books? I'm your guy.»

Addison confidently kissed him firmly before she opened the metal gate to her house.

«You're my guy.»

Her dad's angry look was the first thing she met when she walked in.

«And where have you been? I've been trying to call you all night!» he questioned annoyed.

«My phone was off, big deal!» Addison defended herself.

«Who was that guy you were with? What did you tell him?»

«Sebastian? He's just a nice guy from school! And what the hell would I tell him?»

Tyler tried calming down his anger, he didn't have time to yell at her right now.

«Come on, you're gonna help me with something.»

He closed up towards her, looking her in those innocent eyes.

«You know the drill.» he reminded.

«I'm gonna help you and I won't think about it afterwards.»

«Good girl.»

She followed her down the stairs to the dark basement, the only room they hadn't renovated. Addison didn't even react anymore when she saw the bodies.

«Seventeen? Is that all you could find?!» Tyler yelled at Lucas, who was carefully kicking one of the dead werewolves to see if it was waking up anytime soon.

«This city is dominated by vampires, we're not that big of a group, and many of them got away!» he explained, scared of what Tyler would do to him.

«But seriously, SEVENTEEN?! I'm disappointed, Browne, you can do better.»

«What is the point of this, anyway? You told me you were saving us from this Klaus guy, and now you're the one kicking us around?»

He regretted being so rude, he could see how mad his master got.

«Klaus and the Originals are the bad guys, I am the one looking to save this broken city from its doom, and you're helping me.»

«It's not like we have a choice, Lockwood.» Lucas reminded, rolling his eyes.

«Once this is over, you'll have all the freedom you can only dream of. And in order to do that, I need you to help me take Klaus down, once and for all.»

«Alright.»

«Oh, look! They're waking up!» Addison noticed, not at all knowing what was going on.


	46. The Hybrid: chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11. BUT THAT WAS WHEN I RULED THE WORLD  
_(Viva La Vida - Coldplay)  
_  
WATCHER POV**

* * *

Bridgeport wasn't like most towns when it came to elections. Every year, there would be a social gathering where Elijah would announce he would run, and anyone who wanted to oppose him was free to take the word, but no one ever did.

The announcement would be followed bu a five minute standing ovation, and we all had to get used to four new years of mayor Mikaelson. That's how they'd done it for the past… actually, that's how they'd always done it. And the town wouldn't change at all, it would stay the same vampire-friendly zone.

At first, Ellie didn't think this year would be any different, but the school massacre had a lot of people doubting Elijah's judgement. She guessed she was one of them, but she refused to admit that to any of the Originals, she didn't even want to think about the dungeon they'd throw her in, but she couldn't help it.

Those kids were innocent, you know, apart from the usual high school evil. She didn't want to be a cold-blooded murderer, and she didn't want the city to respect people like that, either. But she had to live with it, those cold-blooded murderers were her family and her friends.

«Admiring the art?» Klaus commented from behind her back.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or her actual feelings getting her pondering about politics, but the painting of a guy missing an ear gave her nothing.

«Do you always have to sneak up on me? A simple "hello" would be nice, you know.»

He laughed at her hostility, the guy on the painting did, too.

Ellie spotted Addison out in the crowd, she was laughing and flirting with Sebastian.

She found her phone in her pocket, and sent him a text:

_«Make up an excuse to leave, I need to talk to her ASAP»_

«Scheming, I presume?»

«None of your business, but yes, I'm trying to get the doppelgänger on our team.» she explained.

«I don't think it's going to be easy, Tyler has a pretty good grip on her.»

«Yeah, but if she knows he's tied with you on the ''worst father of the year''-list, maybe she'll change her mind»

«I'm surprised he didn't take my place.»

«If you want down to second place I suggest you just smile, nod and go along with my plan, how about that?»

«You know, this whole ''new chance''-thing would be a whole lot easier if you stopped being such a-»

«Such a bitch?»

«Let's go with that.»

«Well, I'm not making it easy, you sure as hell didn't.»

Sebastian finally saw her text, Ellie could hear him making some thin excuse about football practice, and Addison bought it blue-eyed.

«Gotta run.»

She nearly knocked over a waiter serving mini-quiches on her way to catch up with Addison, she started walking the second she saw her.

«Leave me alone, Dracula!» Addison barked, not even looking at her.

«I just wanna talk! I think you have the wrong impression of me, it's not like you think!» Ellie defended, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running.

«So you're not a blood-sucking vampire?»

«I guess you got that part right, but I'm not gonna kill you! I just want to help!»

«With what?»

«With saving you from your dad!»

She should've found another way to say that, cause Addison clearly had no fucking clue as to what she was talking about.

«What? So now my dad is evil?»

«I can explain everything if you can just give me like five minutes!»

They heard the mic being fixed with by the podium.

«I gotta go, my "evil" dad is giving a speech!»

* * *

«I am as the children would call: totally screwed, Katherine.» Elijah mumbled with his face in his palms, Katherine sat down next to him on the red velvet sofa in the retirement room, she took his hands off his face and put them in hers.

«You're gonna be fine! We're gonna be fine. There is no way that brat, Tyler Lockwood, can ever measure up to you!» she reassured, she would always do that when he was worried about work, that is if he was stable enough to even talk to her.

«Thank you, love. Thank you for staying with me through this.»

«We've been through too muc together to give up when things get tough, Elijah-», she moved his face so she could look him in the eyes, «-I love you, it's you and me, ok?»

«I love you, too.»

They shared a passionate kiss, not knowing who was watching them, at least Elijah didn't know.

«Have you gotten any news on the massacre? Did they find out who did it?» Kahterine asked when their cozy moment was over.

«Where did that come from?»

«I'm just curious, since I'm sure Tyler will bring it up at some point tonight.»

Elijah stroked his hand over his perfect hair.

«Well, since you're asking. Witnesses are pointing out vampires, many of those depicted are close allies of mine.» he revealed.

«What are we gonna do about that?!»

«No need to worry, love. I had my friends over at the police station burn the sketches of what the suspects looked like, and we will never mention it again.»

Elijah had already announced that he was running half an hour ago, and now it was Tyler's turn. Ellie hadn't really seen him, so it was exciting to see what the guy who managed to beat Klaus looked like.

He didn't look too old, he was in his thirties or something, he didn't seem like the type to be the mayor or any powerful person, he just looked like one of those guys washing your car on a gas station by the highway. He had the classic native-American skin tone, with short, dark hair and a matching beard.

«A lot of you must be surprised that someone actually had the guts to stand here tonight, and I'm telling you: it really is as scary as it looks like!-»

A wave of laughter filled the crowd, he sounded like a counselor teaching kids that bullying is bad, but not at all like he was giving an important speech to five hundred people, «-I know that Elijah here has been the mayor for quite some time, and I must say: what an awesome city this is! But there is something here, that everyone is hiding under the spectacular landmarks and proud cultural traditions, something I want to bring up tonight.

Bridgeport has been the victim of a tragedy. And I'm not just talking about the recent massacre taking sixty five lives. No, I'm also talking about the constant murders happening all the time.

Does any of you feel safe here? Knowing that every step you take might be your last? Knowing that at any minute, you can be the late night snack of a blood-thirsty murderer?

Don't get me wrong, not all vampires are evil, but the ones that are shouldn't get to roam around, doing anything they want. Vampires have for centuries used fear to gain power over you, and it's time you step up and tell them: ''this is not what I want''.

Did any of you know that of all the murders that happens in this region, 94% of said murders go unsolved? Of course, we all know the answers to what happened, but we can't do anything about it! Yes we can! All of you have the chance to change the way you live! Not to mention the way you die!

If you'll give me the honor of running this city, I will gladly make sure that each and every one of you can walk alone at night thinking: ''it's good to be alive!''.

Thank you!»

Never had Ellie heard that much applause, the roof was nearly shaken by the claps of every single person in that room.

He swiped them off their feet. Every journalist, every influential politician or wealthy investor had just become groupies for Tyler Lockwood. He owned them.

«How good was it?» Ellie asked Klaus as he walked out of the filled conference hall.

«What?»

«On a scale from one to ten, how screwed are we?»

Ellie wasn't an expert when it came to politics, but she knew enough to know that Tyler's speech was mindblowingly revolutionating when it came to their city.

«Don't worry, love, we'll find a way to win.» Klaus assured.

«For some reason that doesn't comfort me at all.»

«Elijah has been the mayor since 1906.»

«That's just because no one has had the guts to stand up to him!»

«Klaus!»

Ellie jumped when she saw Tyler in front of them.

«Long time no see.» Klaus remarked with a cold smile.

«Let's talk.»

She didn't think Tyler took notice of her, which was a good thing. She waitied for a while, and then followed the two of them until they disappeared behind a closed door, all she could do was to eavesdrop.

«It's a nice plan you've got, make everyone think there's hope for them, until you gain the power and destroy them.» Klaus complimented.

«What makes you think I'll destroy them? I'm not like you, I actually care about people. The only one I want to destroy is you!»

«Oh, you mean because I killed all your little hybrid friends? What happened to forgiving and forgetting?»

«I'm not just talking about the hybrids, you took away the one thing I cared about!»

The conversation got a lot more tense, Ellie could feel the hostility all the way from behind the door.

«I'm sorry! Are you trying to tell me you actually cared for Caroline?»

«Of course I did! I loved her!»

«No! You _used_ her! she was miserable!»

«At least she served her purpose, I found the doppelgänger before you!»

If someone managed to get Klaus silent, it told a lot about how unique the situation was.

«I'm saving hundreds of werewolves from being stuck as your slaves, does that mad me a bad guy? I am letting the people know just how unfair things are, so they can get the rights they deserve, does that make me a bad guy? No! I think it's time you and your family find another city to terrorize, cause I'm taking this!»

Ellie hated to admit it, but Tyler did have some reasonable arguments, she had to remind herself where my loyalty was.

«And how are you supposed to do that?» Klaus questioned.

«That's easy, all I have to do is find you weakness, just like Caroline.»

«Too bad I don't have one.»

And then he bursted out of the room, he didn't even notice Ellie standing behind the door. Tyler came shortly after, but he on the other hand…

«What do you think you're doing here?» he asked her, she just stood there with no explanation.

«I asked you a question!»

«I… I'm just looking for my… uhm.. Addison!»

Addison stopped when she heard Ellie say her name, she noticed how intense her dad was towards her.

«Ellie! There you are!»

«Is she a friend of yours?» Tyler asked.

«Yeah! We have English together.»

He hesitated, but eventually he angrily left them alone.

«Thanks, you really saved me there!» Ellie smiled.

«Save it, we're not friends. I just need you to tell me what the hell you think you're doing?!»

«I'm trying to prove to you what your dad is doing to you!»

«And what is that?»

«He's using you to make an army of hybrids!»

«What the hell is a hybrid?!»

«Oh my god! He's brainwashing you!»

«WHAT?!»

«Addison, your dad is compelling you to forget everything he does to you!»

«He can't do that! He's not a vampire.»

«No, he's a hybrid, half werewolf, half vampire. And he is using your blood to create more hybrids!»

Addison refused to believe anything Ellie said, it was all bullshit. Her dad wasn't a werewolf! Not to mention a hybrid! She was probably making it up to scare her.

«You're lying!»

«No I'm not! Think about it, Addison! Do you have any holes in your memory? Do you have memories of things you think you've never done?»

She did, she would often have brief flashes of things she'd never experienced and people she'd never met. Like that guy on the football team, Lucas. When she saw him at school, it was like she'd met him many times, but she didn't even know him.

«Maybe, I don't know!»

«There you have it!»

«I gotta go, ok? I'm not saying I believe in any of this, I just need some time to think.»

Ellie stopped her right before she left, giving her a compassionate look.

«Come to me when you realize I'm right.»

* * *

What Ellie didn't know, was that across the room, someone was looking at them.

Tyler kept receiving handshakes and compliments from his new fans, but his look was glued to the mysterious girl talking to his daughter. There was something about her he didn't understand, she seemed oddly familiar in some way, but he couldn't figure out how. And why was she talking to Klaus?

«Lucas, who is that girl?» he asked when his star apprentice passed him, Lucas was disappointed he didn't get a night off, but that's what it meant to be sired.

«Danielle Osbourne, she's a vampire.» Lucas explained.

«What do you know about her?»

«That her name is Danielle and she's a vampire. Why are you asking?»

«She's linked to the Originals in some way, I can tell that much.»

«So what do you want me to do?» Lucas asked, he was tired of doing all the dirty work.

«Find out more!»


	47. The Hybrid: chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S SUCH A BIG DEAL, THOUGH  
_(Primadonna - Marina & The Diamonds)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

«Morning, Katie.» I greeted, sitting down on the chair beside her in the history classroom, she seemed to be doing a lot better than last week, when she was an emotional wreck when at school. She was back to wearing trendy grunge clothes instead of baggy sweatshirts, yepp, the old Katie was back.

«Morning, partner!» she smiled.

«Does that mean you'll be my partner for this week's project?»

«Aren't you and Sebastian partners in crime?»

I looked back to the two lovebirds chatting and giggling, either he was a great actor (to which he proved with Trixie), or he actually really liked Addison. It was nice seeing him happy with someone other than Lexie.

«He's… occupied.» I commented, opening the thick history book.

«Are you jealous?» Katie teased.

«Of Addison? Please, Sebastian is like my little brother, dog and gay friend all wrapped up in one, I couldn't be less jealous!»

It may sound like I was lying, after all, ending up with your male bestie was ending to pretty much all teen shows. But I actually meant it, Sebastian would always be my bro.

«Alrightie, was is this project anyway?»

«I don't know yet, I haven't really had the time for homework lately.»

«It's the second week of school! I swear to god, I'll never understand you, Osbourne!»

«Top of the morning, Danielle!»

Is it possible to hear hallucinations? Either that, or Lucas Browne had really lowered the bar of who he talked to. His light brown hair and green eyes that for some reason made all the freshmen girls go wild showed up in front of me.

«Uhm, what do you want?» I asked rudely.

«Can't a guy talk to a hot girl without having a vendetta?»

«Not if it's you!»

«Ok, I want to apologize for the way me and the team has treated you, it's not right to blame you for something you weren't responsible for.»

«No shit, Sherlock.»

«I was just so mad, you know, after Gavin died.»

«Gavin died?»

«You didn't hear?»

So my ex-boyfriend was dead, and I was oddly at peace with it. I felt like a horrible human being, before I realized I wasn't one anymore.

«It doesn't matter, find someone else to small talk with!»

«Alright class!-» Mrs. Wresser interrupted, thank god, «-Partner up with the student next to you- _no_ complains! Ok, Eddie and Carly, Addison and Sebastian, Riley and Louis, Sarah and Chloe, Lucas and Danielle-»

«Wait, no! I'm with Katie!» I protested, but when I looked to my left, Katie was nowhere to be found.

«I said no complains, Osbourne!»

«But-»

«NO ''buts''! You know what else doesn't have any butts? My marriage! But noooo, my husband thinks it's better to get shipped off to Afghanistan than making-»

«NOBODY CARES!» the class shouted, we all knew how intense Mrs. Wresser would get about her non-existant love life.

«So, it looks like you and I are gonna be partners!» Lucas grinned, I felt like tearing out his tongue and shoving it down his throat.

«I have to go look for Katie!»

I stormed out the classroom and in to the empty hallways.

Now, if I was a sad teenage girl, where would I be? Was that even up for discussion?

I headed for the girls' restrooms, and I did not disappoint. I could hear her sobbing from one of the stalls.

«Katie? Do you want some company?» I offered, I heard her powdering her nose and flushing the toilet to make it seem like she hadn't been sitting there crying.

«What's wrong?»

«Ellie, can you keep a secret?»

«Anything!»

Katie sat down by the pink tiled wall, I sat down next to her, grabbing some paper for possible tears as I went down.

«I killed someone.» she revealed.

At first I was a little shocked by the news, Katie seemed so stable and calm when it came to feeding, but then I realized: she was just like the rest of us.

«Who?» I asked, very gently so it wouldn't sound like I was disappointed or mad.

«April Young.» she sobbed, I handed her some of the paper and watched as her perfectly drawn eyeliner got stained all over it.

«Why did you do it?»

«It was during the massacre. I can't really remember what happened, I just remember killing her… and how good it felt!»

She put her face in her palms, shaking her head repeatedly.

«It's ok, Katie! It can happen to anyone! You know it was bad, that's what's important here!» I comforted, feeling like we were on an AA meeting and I was the sponsor.

«Thanks, Ellie. You're a really good friend!»

«Oh, I don't know about that. But why did you storm out of the classroom? Was it something I said?»

«No, it wasn't you. It's just… Lucas… he…»

«What? What about him?»

«I don't know! Whenever he's around, it takes me back to that day, I think he watched when it happened. No wonder he thinks I'm a monster!»

«Let him think whatever he wants! Lucas Browne will always be twice the monster you are!»

Katie let go of a little chuckle, wiping her tears away.

«I'll be alright, I just need some time to cope with it. And throw away my ''blood-free since 93''-keychain!»

«How old are you, exactly?»

«A lady never reveals her age!»

I gave her a hug before I left, it was time to do science with the real monster.

* * *

«Let's get this party started!» Lucas yelled cheerfully when he showed up on my doorstep, he was far down on the list of people I'd thought would stand there.

«Is that a way to say hello?» I scolded, not that I was really interested in manners, I just wanted to be as rude as possible.

«Sorry, may I come in?»

«Not that I want you here, but hell, we have a project to do.»

He happily took a step into the apartment, and laid down on the couch like it was his own.

«It's a nice place you've got here, nice and roomy!»

«Yeah, I guess it get's pretty roomy when you live alone.»

«What about your parents?»

«My mom died last year.»

«And your dad?»

«Are we just gonna keep playing the ''get to know eachother''-game or are we actually gonna work?»

«Oh, sorry for actually wanting to get to know you!»

«Why would you want that? I'm not interesting.»

«We all have our share of secrets!»

I had to search the entire place twice before I found my history books at the bottom of my bag, I felt uncomfortable being alone with him, and I couldn't decide if it was teenage anxiety or something was terribly wrong with him.

Ever since I joined the Originals, I learned to trust nobody, no matter how much they ''tried to get to know me''.

And what was up with Katie? What was it with Lucas that took her back to killing April Young? None of it made any sense, just like the rest of it, I guessed.

«So, how long are you gonna pretend not to like me?» he asked teasingly, I rolled my eyes at his cockiness.

«What makes you think I'm pretending?»

«Cause I'm already getting on your nerves and you haven't asked me to leave!»

«Believe it or not, but I'm actually taking this project seriously! I've missed out on too much school not to.»

«Yeah, what's up with that?»

«I've been distracted, you know, the whole ''dying and becoming a vampire''-situation.»

«I'm sure that isn't everything, come on, what have you been up to?»

«Maybe I'm not as interesting as you think I am-», I sat down on the erin chair next to the tv, looking at my notebook so I wouldn't have to look at his annoying face, «-Page 432 in the textbook, take notes.»

«Are you Hannah Montana or something? Gossip Girl? Ohh, Superman?»

«Or maybe just a normal person who wants you to open your book!»

He did as I said, and opened his book, and looked at it for about ten seconds before he lost focus.

«Fine, I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours!» he announced.

«I never agreed to-»

«I hate Austin for the way he treats you guys! And if Gavin was here, he wouldn't let him do it! But the entire team has gone through some tough stuff since the massacre, we all just want our friends back!»

I didn't know what to say, he actually sounded sincere, I even saw him tearing up a little. He looked so different when he was upset, he didn't look as obnoxious anymore.

«I guess I don't blame you for hating vampires, it's not like we're making it easy for you. But it's hard proving I'm a normal person when you refuse to treat me like one.» I admitted.

«You call that a secret? I'm gonna need something better!»

And the infamous Lucas was back, goodie.

«OK! I'm terrified of muppets! Is that what you wanna know?» I yelled annoyed, Lucas got a little speechless.

«Muppets?»

«Ah, yeah! Those fucking things scared me to death when I was a kid and they still do! Especially those trolls or ogres or whatever the fuck you wanna call them! Oh my god, I swear to god, I'd rather be locked in a room with dead bodies or Meg Ryan than having to watch the Muppets!»

He eventually started laughing at my ranting, I had to laugh a little as well.

«Why don't you like Meg Ryan?»

«I just think it's sad that she has to screw over Tom Hanks' character in every romcom she's in!»

«Problems much?»

«Can we just forget about it and do the stupid project?»

That's when my phone called, I picked it up from the table before Lucas got to see who called.

«What?» I barked to the caller, who turned out to be Klaus.  
_  
«Just calling to check how we're doing on the doppelgänger situation.»_

«Someone else is taking care of it as we speak.»

_«I can't recall giving that job to someone else.»_

«Believe it or not, but I actually have a life besides your crap!»

_«I suggest you work a little faster.»_

«I'll call you back later, ok? I'm busy with schoolwork.»

I hung up before he got to make some mocking comment on my priorities.

«Who was that?» Lucas asked curious.

«No one! Are we going to do this project or what?»


	48. The Hybrid: chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13. FORGET EVERYTHING THAT YOU KNOW BEST  
_(Talk Through The Night - Dog is Dead)_**

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Are you telling me you've never had kebabs?»

«It looks gross and it's served by smelly immigrants, why would I ever want to eat it?»

Sebastian ignored her racist comment and handed her his kebab from the street vendor.

«I dare you to eat it!»

Addison carefully leaned towards the food and smelled it, she acted like it was a dangerous animal ready to attack her. She finally had a bite.

«Oh my gosh! This is actually not that bad!» she smiled with her mouth full of food. She may have been a stuck-up rich bitch, but she had no manners when it came to food.

«You eat like a pig-», Sebastian regretted being so forward, «-But a very cute pig!»

«Yeah, dad says I inherited my mom's manners, she came from a small town.» she explained, her cheeks were blushing up, nearly matching the color of the fire hydrant they just passed.

«You've never said anything about your mom, are your parents divorced or something?» Sebastian pried.

«My… mom is dead.» she revealed, staring at the ground.

He took her and and patted it to make her feel better, he really didn't know the first thing about girls.

«What happened?»

«Dad says she was killed when I was a kid, I was too young to remember.»

«I'm so sorry.»

«It's fine, I don't really talk about it so it's good to finally tell someone.»

«Well, I'm here for you if you feel like talking about it.»

Addison smiled a little, I'll give him this: Sebastian was a good actor.

«We don't have any pictures of her, dad says she hated being photographed. But she was pretty, really pretty. Her smile could light up the whole room, she was so confident. But then-»

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she started sobbing.

«What was her name?» Sebastian asked.

«Caroline.»

Oh god, seriously? SERIOUSLY?!

Sebastian stopped on the street and handed her the bracelet I had given to him earlier.

«I want you to have this.»

For a moment she smiled and admired the expensive bracelet, but she suddenly threw it on the ground and started running.

«ADDISON! WHAT'S WRONG?» Sebastian yelled after her, she stopped and looked back at him.

«HE TOLD ME YOU'D TRY THIS!» she screamed crying.

«TRY WHAT?»

«COME ON, SEBASTIAN! I'M NOT AS STUPID AS YOU THINK! I KNOW THE BRACELET IS FILLED WITH VERVAIN!»

«WE'RE JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!»

Sebastian ran over to her, she was trying to fix her spoiled makeup, but it had started raining.

«Who the hell are ''we''?» she asked, he realized she thought he was the only one behind it.

«Me and Danielle.» he revealed.

«ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH HER EVER SINCE WE MET?!»

«LISTEN: your dad is compelling you forget that he's using you! It's the only reason he keeps you around!»

She had a long and hateful look at him before she started walking away again.

Sebastian looked around before he saw me, and gave me the signal.

The September rain poured down and hit the ground like minibuses, making my hair almost as lifeless as the doppelgänger's. Kol hadn't said a word since I met up with him, I could understand that he was mad, but did he have to be a baby about it?

«Are you going to say something or are you gonna ignore me for the next eternity?» I complained, but Kol refused to look at me.

«Get it together, Katherine, we have a job to do.»

«It's not that I don't care about you! It's jus-»

«Save it, I didn't come here to talk about feelings and eat ice cream.»

«But Kol-»

«Focus!»

We hadn't talked about it at all, not a word. He just knew.

I felt like an awful person for bailing on him, but I already knew I was an awful person. I suddenly missed the days of casual hookups with random guys, it was way easier. But I didn't want that anymore, I wanted someone to be with me forever.

«Hey, Addison!» Kol yelled after her, she looked behind her, and got so scared when she saw who it was. She tried running away, but of course we beat her to it.

«Where do you think you're going?» I smiled, having a thorough look at her, jepp, she looked just liked me.

Her flat hair was tied up in a prefect bun on top of her head. She was wearing an (uuugh) yellow raincoat and some dark ballerina shoes, her preppy look was annoying, but at least she dressed better than the last doppelgänger.

Addison was shocked, probably after seeing an exact (but still prettier) copy of herself.

«Please don't hurt me!» she shrieked.

«Hurt you?-», Kol smiled, «-I wouldn't dream of it.»

Addison walked like a snail, so I gave her a push upon entering Sebastian's room. She was about to say something bitchy, but she was too scared of me.

The room itself smelled like cup pudding and football shoes, the blue walls were covered with posters of sci-fi movies and vintage cars, the only thing missing was half naked girls and we'd be in the mind of a teenage boy.

«Can I leave now?» Addison asked, she was almost as annoying as Elena. I grabbed her by her raincoat and looked her in the eyes.

«You are not leaving this room until I say it's ok.» I compelled.

«Your breath smells awful!»

I take it back, she was by far more annoying than Elena.

«Sebastian, leave, we're having a little chat with your girlfriend.» Kol demanded, Sebastian did as he was told.

«FIY, he is _so _not my boyfriend anymore!» Addison commented, I was one bitchy comment away from beating the crap out of her.

«How lovely it is to see you again, Addison.» he smirked.

«What do you mean, ''again''?» I commented.

«None of your business, Katherine.»

I grabbed Addison again.

«What does he mean?!»

«We met at a bar downtown a few weeks ago, he took me over to his place and-»

I threw her on the floor and looked panicked at Kol.

«Did you sleep with her?!»

«So what if I did? Why do you care?»

I was going to tell him why I cared, but I remembered that I couldn't.

«You're right, it's none of my business.» I mumbled, and looked back at Addison.

«Can someone please tell me what's going on?» she cried, I had to start talking before she flooded the house with her tears.

«Your grandmother was the last doppelgänger, she was killed in a ritual to create the first hybrid, and her blood was stored to make more. So when they ran out of blood, they went to search for the next doppelgänger AKA you. But Tyler beat them to it.»

«Who are ''they''? And what do you mean by ''search''?»

«The Originals, Klaus was the first hybrid, and all the hybrids were loyal to him, until Tyler one day went against him. So Tyler eventually found you and adopted you, now he's using you to make more hybrids.»

«That's crazy! Tyler is my dad and a woman named Caroline was my mom!»

«Caroline? No. Caroline was Tyler's vampire girlfriend, she had nothing to do with you.»

«So you're saying he's not my dad?»

«That's exactly what we're saying.»

«That's crazy!»

This was going to take a while.


	49. The Hybrid: chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: I CAN BE THOUGHTFUL, I CAN BE AWFUL  
_(Skinny - Pegasus Bridge)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

«How's it hangin'?» Lucas smiled, and leaned on the locker next to mine with the same, cocky smile as always.

«Did some traumatic incident in your childhood make you unable to greet like a normal person?» I scolded, refusing to return the smile.

«Come on, it's a joke!»

«Consider your comedic career dead, dude.»

«Aouch.»

I was overly thorough while putting books into my locker, and spent forever pretending to be looking for something, all so I wouldn't have to make eye-contact.

«Did you finish the part about the U-2 incident?» I asked.

«Wait… you were serious about that?»

«Yes! Very much, actually!»

«Well, sorry for thinking you were joking when you said an Irish rock band was an important event during the cold war!» he defended, making me hit myself in the face with my history book.

«Does your presence only exist for the soul purpose of making my live hell?»

«Your only making your own life hell with that attitude.»

I ignored his life-advice, and mentally scrolled through my social-life: Sebastian was busy babysitting Addison, Kol was busy annoying Sebastian babysitting Addison, Katherine was busy trying to make amends with Kol annoying Sebastian watching Addison- Jesus, Doppelgängers were like catnip for all my friends.

«Why don't you come over tonight-» I suggested, slightly nauseous by the idea, «-We only have a couple of days left before the project is due, and I _really _need a good grade.»

«Is this a booty call?»

«Not even in your wildest imaginations.»

«You'd want that, wouldn't you?» he challenged, and leaned closer towards me.

I rolled my eyes, and pushed my notes over to him.

«Just be there.»

* * *

One hour, twenty-nine minutes and five seconds later, and he _still _hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't right, him sitting there causally on the other side of the couch with his laptop, he was up to something.

There was this heavy tention in the room, I couldn't possibly be the only one feeling it. It was like we were stuck on pause upon doing something, anything, and I didn't like it.

Finally! I immediately reacted once he looked up from the screen, and opened this mouth, so I prepared my cold reply.

«Hey, what year did Stalin-»

«None of your busi- wait, what?»

A confused expression took over his face, and I realized I was overreacting… slightly.

«What year did Josef Stalin die?» he repeated, this time able to finish before I ripped his head off with my words.

«Uhm… 1953.» I mumbled, and got back to my work.

«You thought I was gonna say something nasty, weren't you?»

«Well, you're actually working, and it's suspicious!»

«You must think so low of me.»

«True.» I admitted, and shrugged my shoulders.

«As a matter of fact, I wasn't working.» Lucas chuckled, and turned his laptop over to me, showing our class' Facebook page.

«Nostalgic over Freshman year, huh?» I asked, and examined the fresh-faced, insecure newbees that used to be us.

«Things sure changed around here.» he asserted, and clicked through the gallery.

«Landon Clarke went emo.» I chuckled, as we saw Landon pre-green hair, and actually smiling for a change.

«The guy could be so popular-» Lucas sighed, and moved on to a picture of Marley Biggs and Emily Redfort, «-Oooh, Emily before her nose job!»

«Now that I think about it, she wasn't exaggerating when she said she looked like a rhino.»

«Wanna go on a safari? Check out the facial hair on this one.»

«Wow! Joe sure grew up fast.»

«That's Lauren Fawkes…»

We looked at eachother and laughed for a moment, enjoying our common interest in mocking our classmates. Until he clicked once more, and a picture of Gavin showed up.

I hadn't thought about him for a second since we ended it for good last year, and his passing didn't make me too emotional. Until I saw him on that picture, joking around with his friends. I suddenly realized that he was nothing but a little boy, a stupid, yet innocent, little boy.

«You and Gavin, huh?» he reminisced, and I remembered their close friendship. Lucas had always been one of Gavin's annoying, jock friends, one I'd hoped to never talk to again after our breakup.

«What a trainwreck.» I claimed, and had to laugh at my crash n' burn first love.

«Speaking as someone on the outside looking in: when things were good, they were great.»

«And when things got hard, he fled.»

«In his defense, you also fled far, far away when his _things _got- ahem, hard.» he joked, causing me to grab a pillow and hit him with it repeatedly. I always knew Gavin bitched about my prude attitude to his friends.

«God! You're such an ass!»

«I was kidding!»

«Glad to see the obnoxious part of him still lives on.»

«Please! If Gavin saw us now, he'd kill me for stealing his girl.»

«You wish.»

He just smiled (still giving me the feeling of a weird tension), and found the pictures of the ninth grade winter formal.

«Now THAT was a memorable night!» he asserted, and moved on to a picture of him and- OH GOD!

«IS THAT YOU AND NELLY CROSS?!» I yelled, appalled by the mere sight of the emo girl with the poorly dyed, greasy hair and Hot Topic dress covered with zombie pandas.

«I was fourteen and horny, and she was easy, ok?!-» he rushed, nearly turning red, «-I'm not exactly proud.»

How could he possibly have been with- with- with… THAT?! Hey, Ellie? Why are freaking out over this? It would only be fair to wish Nelly on your worst enemy, but was he?

«-Isn't that weird?» he asked, and I realized I was daydreaming.

«What's weird?»

«I can't find you on any of the pictures.»

«There's a simple explanation for that… I didn't go.» I revealed, and he looked at me like I just told him I rooted for Rick Perry (if he was ever smart enough to know who that was).

«It was like the highlight of the year! Why didn't you go?»

«I just… didn't want to.»

«Aaaah, come on! There's a real reason.»

«There's nothing more to it!»

«Tell me!»

«No!»

«HAH! So there _is_ a truth!»

«Maybe, I-»

«TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL-»

«Alright, alright!-» I surrendered, and buried my face in a pillow, «-I didn't go because no one invited me.»

He was completely expressionless for a moment, before he laughed his ass off.

«See! This is why I didn't wanna say anything.» I scolded, and turned away.

«Come on, Osbourne! I didn't mean it like that.»

«Then stop laughing!»

«We were all insecure as Freshmen, it's nothing to be ashamed over.»

«It wouldn't be if things had actually changed-» I asserted, and rolled around in my own insecurity, «-use as far as I see, there are still _no _one who'd wanna ask me out.»

Lucas lifted my chin, and gave me the most compassionate, most sincere look I had ever seen on him.

«I would.»

I forgot all about my conspiracies, and put all my thoughts into the moment. A moment I wouldn't have expected in my wildest imaginations. At least the tension was gone, cause now he was kissing me.

He slowly put his hands on my neck, and we both went down on the couch.

I enjoyed it, confusingly enough, I really did. But those feelings were fighting my tense guilt, that was struggling to put my emotional walls back up. Eventually, guilt won.

«No, no, no, no! We can't be doing this!» I objected, and shoved him away as I caught my breath.

«Why?»

«Because this isn't supposed to be happening, it just can't!»

He looked so disappointed, but ended up attacking me.

«You must really hate yourself, Ellie.» he alleged.

«What's that supposed to mean?!»

«Why else is that you can't accept that I like you?»

«I just can't understand it, ok?»

«So I must have some secret agenda, is that it?»

Was I really that transparent? How was it that Lucas had only known me for a couple of days, and he still knew me better than I did?

«You should leave-» I suggested, and sent my apologies via damp eyes, «-Now.»

«That's it? We're not even gonna talk about what happened?» he asked upset, and grabbed his stuff.

«I'd rather just forget it ever happened, and move on.»


	50. The Hybrid: chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15. TELL ME I'M YOUR NATIONAL ANTHEM  
_(National Anthem - Lana Del Rey)_**

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?!» Ellie yelled when I entered the apartment. It had been a week since she forced me and Kol to work together to get the doppelgänger on our side, and things hadn't changed between the two of us.

«I needed to talk to you about something!»

«Yeah, I got that. But it's three in the morning and I'm pretty sure I told you you're not welcome here anymore!»

I tried taking Ellie seriously in her nightshorts and the oversized sweatshirt she put on when she heard me knocking.

«Is Kol here?» I asked impatiently.

«What's it to ya?»

«Danielle Monroe Osbourne, I am dead serious when I'm telling you: this is important.»

Ellie always felt threatened whenever someone used her full name, and degraded by the fact that her middle-name was ''Monroe''.

«Alright, he's not here. What is it you wanted to talk about?»

All my thoughts came to me at once, and I wasn't able to process all of it.

«I didn't really leave Kol for Elijah because I'm more in love with him. I got back together with him because I needed to reveal his plans and I can tell you it's super, very, very important that Elijah stays the mayor and I know Kol is pissed at me and will probably hate me forever but I had to do it and-»

Ellie stopped me with a hug, I took a deep breath after my maniacal ranting.

«I'm sorry I called you a whore!» she apologized.

«You had all reason to, Ellie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but I couldn't tell anyone, not even Kol.»

«But what is it?»

I sat down to tell her the entire story.

«August fifth, 1963….

* * *

The popping of a champagne bottle was the first thing I heard upon entering a crowded white house, followed by the cheers of innumerable politicians and businessmen.

Elijah held my arm too tight, I felt like I was nothing but eye candy for the hungry eyes of those easy fools.

You didn't have to be there for long before you realized the main attraction of the party, the Kennedys. Jack was shaking the hands of every man trying to get near the president, you could see his tired eyes hidden behind the professional appearance. He lit up a little when he saw me and Elijah, and approached us with open arms.

«Eli, Kat, you made it!» he smiled, shaking Elijah's hand with enthusiasm before kissing me on both cheeks.

A thin figure with sad Bambi eyes hidden behind expensive makeup and a fake smile.

«Jackie!» I greeted, and preformed the standard greeting with a kiss on both cheeks.

«Katherine! It is so lovely to see you.» she laughed carelessly, but it really seemed like she didn't mean it.

«Why don't we let the ladies sit back and enjoy the party while we discuss?» Elijah suggested to Jack, he patted his shoulder and they both disappeared down the hall.

Jackie offered me a seat by the luxurious velvet sofa as the waiter handed us drinks.

«You look absolutely stunning tonight, Jackie!» I complimented, she put on a little grin and had a sip of her drink.

«I wish I could say the same, but it is already too obvious, Kat.»

Of course it was, I was always gorgeous.

«You look upset, what's wrong?»

«Oh dear, is it that obvious? I guess I'm just not in the mood for a party tonight, afterall, today is the anniversary of what happened to Marilyn.»

Jackie admitted, oh god, how could I forget that?

«Don't worry about that, darling. You had nothing to do with it, it wasn't your fault.» I reassured.

«Why do I feel so guilty, Katherine? I can't seem to get it out of my head!»

«If it is someone's fault, it's-», I lowered my voice so the nosy crown wouldn't hear, «-Rebekah's.»

«You're right.»

* * *

«WAIT A SECOND! Let's back that up a little: Rebekah? What the hell does she have to do with the death of _Marilyn Monroe_?!» Ellie interrupted.

«We were all close with the Kennedys, Rebekah, however, got a little too close with our dear JFK.» I explained, leaving Ellie with her jaw on the floor.

«So you're telling me that John F Kennedy was having an affair with Rebekah?»

«Yepp.»

«Not Marilyn Monroe?»

«Nope.»

«So Marilyn was just a cover-up?»

«Drawing that much attention to the Originals could've caused disastrous consequences. Linking him to Marilyn would take all the attention away from us.»

«But what does this have to do with Elijah?»

«I'll get to it if you stop interrupting me!»

«Right, sorry.»

«Where was I? Oh yes, so I was talking to Jackie…

* * *

«I am telling you! You're one of those women who gets more and more adorable the more pregnant they get!» I joked, Jackie put her hand on her baby bump.

«We are thinking of naming him Patric if it's a boy, after Jack's father. And I almost forgot-», she fished a little picture out of her pocket, «-Do you think Dallas will like it?»

I had a look at the pink Chanel suit on the picture, and thanked god for modern fashion.

«You're gonna look fabulous, Jackie!»

«I sure hope so.»

«Well, I better go look for Elijah, he promised me a dance and I'm not leaving until I get it.»

I said goodbye to Jackie and exited the party and headed towards the oval office where I was sure Elijah and Jack were.

My theory was confirmed when I heard a loud argument from the door.

«Dammit, Mikaelson! I gave you all the time in the world, why can't you see that?!» the President yelled.

«You attacked my city in the worst way! Which is clearly a violation of the treaty!»

«I warned you months ago that we wold take actions if there was no sign of movement within two years!»

«I told you I had changed my mind and that I didn't agree anymore!»

«Nowhere in the treaty did it say that you changing your mind would affect anything!»

«Your actions were still unacceptable, Jack!»

They seemed to calm down a notch before a heavily armed bodyguard in a suit caught me eavesdropping.

«What do you think you're doing here?!»

* * *

«… I'm confused.» Ellie acknowledged when I was done telling her about that evening.

«I was, too. Until last spring.» I acknowledged.

«What does that have to do with everything?»

«When I was unpacking all my stuff after my divorce, I found a picture of Jackie and me from that night, and then I remembered the argument I heard. So I went back to Elijah and got him to tell me what it was about-»

«Wait, how did you get him to tell you?» Ellie interrupted again.

«Ellie, you're not old enough to hear how I get my info.» I hinted.

«Oh, in that case…»

«Which is why I had to pretend like I loved him again, so he'd trust me. That's when he told me about the treaty.» I explained.

«What treaty?»

«During the civil war, vampires were completely out of control, they tried taking over the country, and they almost got their wish. So Abraham Lincoln offered them Bridgeport as a city just for them in order to stop them from terrorizing.

But Elijah was pretty high up in the political system, and he found out that Lincoln was starting to doubt how good the idea of a city full of vampires was, so he… took care of it.»

«Did Elijah kill Abraham Lincoln?!»

«Of course not!-» I assured, Ellie took a deep breath in relief, «-He compelled John Wilkens Booth to do it.»

«SO HE DID KILL HIM!»

«If you wanna look at it like that, then yeah.»

«Oh my god, continue!»

«The years passed and no president ever looked Bridgeport's way, vampires hadn't gone public so questions were never asked, until the Cold War.

President Truman needed powerful allies, and Elijah offered him full support from the vampires if a war was to happen over the next ten years. In exchange Truman had to agree not to interfere in Bridgeport's politics. So they made the Bridgeport Treaty in 1954, allowing vampires to do as they pleased in this city.

But a war never happened on American soil, so president John F Kennedy told Elijah they had to leave. When Elijah didn't listen, JFK sent troops over to Wilson Sixty Six Elementary School, the least known tragedy in American history.»

«So JFK was the one who shot and killed eighty-three children?!»

«All because Elijah refused to let go of this city. That's what they were fighting about that night at the White House. It was less than half a year until the treaty expired, and Elijah showed no sign of doing anything.

So to keep Jack from invading Bridgeport once more, he needed our dear president out of the way, and since Elijah doesn't like getting his hands dirty, he got Lee Harvey Oswald to do it.»

«YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! NO, NO, NO AND NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT ELIJAH WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR ASSASSINATING TWO PRESIDENTS! You know, this tops the time Kol told me he directed _and_ starred in Titanic!»

Ellie was currently walking around the apartment, shouting out things like an idiot.

«Ellie! Calm the fuck down! Elijah did what he had to do.»

She went over to the fridge and grabbed herself a bottle of vodka, I was almost impressed when I saw her chugging half the bottle within seconds.

«Alright, I'm calm.» she stated.

«The treaty is somewhere only the mayor can access, which is why Elijah is the only one who knows about it.» I revealed, Ellie looked at me with doozy eyes.

«Ok.»

«Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but I hope you can understand how important it is now that Tyler Lockwood does not become the mayor.»

The alcohol made Ellie take an even longer time to understand what I was talking about.

«Tyler wants to become mayor to find the treaty.»

«Exactly.»

«But it's a-», she started counting with her fingers, «-very old piece of paper, no one is gonna care.»

«A peice of paper where it clearly states that if vampires are still in Bridgeport after 1964, the government is going to take action and we'll have a new civil war on our hands.»

«...Oh.»


	51. The Hybrid: chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16. WE WERE FRIENDS AND LOVERS AND CLUELESS CLOWNS  
_(Sovereign Light Café - Keane)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

Communists would place spies everywhere in Europe during the Cold War. They would blackmail people to come to the Soviet Union, learn Russian and become a trained spy. The worst part was that these spies could be anyone, it could be your husband, your wife, your best friend, your parents or even your children!

Not only was espionage during the Cold War mine and Lucas' history project, but I also felt like I could relate to both parties. I knew what it was like to go undercover, and I also knew plenty about trusting no one. I guess you can say we had our own Cold War here in Bridgeport.

«Can you believe Sebastian and Addison are skipping school?» Katie asked, throwing her books in her locker with an angry frown.

«Aaaah, yes! Because I'm the face of responsibility itself!» I joked, pretending I knew nothing about where the two of them were.

«I'm just saying, they can get in some serious trouble.»

«And you're sure it has nothing to do with you being extremely jealous of her?»

«What? Pfsht, that's crazy talk, Ellie!»

«Katie, you're a terrible liar.»

«Ok, so maybe I'm like a… tiny whiny… tidbit jealous of her! But it has nothing to do with Sebastian! I just hate that she… gets her hair that straight.»

«Mhm, suuuure.»

«Can we talk about something else?»

I grabbed my paperwork for the history project and gave it a quick read-through, Lucas and I managed to finish it yesterday, after a week of having to spend time together.

«Did you know that Communists had spies everywhere in Europe during the Cold War?» I asked, stuck in my head.

«Yeah, not only was I in Europe at the time, you've also asked me that question five times today.» Katie reminded, I hadn't realized how caught up I was in all of it until now.

«Sorry about that.» I apologized, just in time for the two of us to start walking down the corridor when we saw Lucas heading towards us.  
«What's crackin', Osbourne?»

Seriously? _Seriously?_

«Not only hasn't the phrase ''what's crackin'' been used since the dinosaurs ran from the meteor and their last thoughts were: hey, that was a pretty lame phrase! But also, we're done with the project, so now we can go back to not existing to each other, ok?» I bitched, hoping he'd take the hint and go.

«Why are you so mean?»

«It runs in the family, believe me.»

«Should I go?» Katie asked, I could tell she was uncomfortable with the situation.

«It's fine, Katie, I'm just here to ask Danielle if she wanted to go out to dinner with me.» he acknowledged. Right then I wished I had something drinkable so I could spit it out just like they did on tv, but I was stuck with my best ''say wuuut''-face.

«Are you asking me out on a date?» I responded.

«Not a date, just two friends having dinner together to celebrate the end of the world's most boring project!»

«Well, too bad we're not friends!»

«Come on! We're clicking and you know it!»

«Again with the dinosaur slang?»

«Ok, why don't we label it as the last time you'll ever have to speak to me, and I'm buying!»

«You're buying?»

Maybe I was thinking too much, afterall, working with him wasn't the worst time of my life. Maybe he was just trying to be nice.

«And you'll never talk to me again?»

«Unless you change your mind after we have the most awesome not-a-date ever!»

«I doubt it, but fine, let's do it.»

Lucas put his hands on my shoulders and gave me an uncomfortable look, but it quickly changed to a big smile.

«I'll pick you up at six?»

«I'll walk, alone.»

«Meh, close enough!» he smiled, and walked away. Leaving me with Katie's judgy eyes.

«Gee, will you guys just make out already?» she implied.

«What?! Why are you saying that?! What did you hear?!»

«Relax, girl! I'm kidding… unless-»

«I kissed Lucas-» I admitted, and put my head in my locker, «-Or… he kissed me , and I didn't exactly push him away… until I did, a-and things got awkward.»

«Awkward as in… kinky?»

«No! Awkward as in I yelled at him for no good reason at all, and he left.»

«Well, do you like him?»

«I don- I- I'm like 99% that I can't stand him, and for the sake of that one percent, I need to go on this… date.»

* * *

«Look who showed up!»

«Yeah, don't make me regret it.»

This was the first time I'd been to ''The Great Ganesh'' since last year, where I insulted the hell out of the owner before I got kidnapped by evil Elijah. Something told me this night could turn out just as bad.

«I see what you did, by the way.» Lucas commented as we sat down by one of the tables.

«What do you mean?»

«Oh please, you put on the most comfortable and least sexy sweatshirt you could find so I wouldn't get the wrong impression.»

«I already think you have the wrong impression.»

«I don't think so! If you went through all the work of looking unattractive which isn't working by the way, just for dinner with me, I'm sure there's something here!»

Did he just tell me I was pretty in my oversized sweatshirt?

«You're over-analyzing!»

«Am I though?»

«Very much, can we just eat and leave?»

After the waiter (thank god it wasn't Raj) took our orders and came with our drinks, Lucas asked me what was by far the strangest question until now.

«Can I kiss you tonight?»

Luckily I happened to have something to drink this time, and I spit it out like a fountain when I catched what he said.

«Excuse me?»

«You heard me, can I kiss you tonight?»

«NO!»

«Do I have to start singing that One Direction song? So tell me girl if every time we tou-»

«NO, NO, NO, NO!» I stopped him before he embarrassed himself even more.

«I thought girls loved that song!»

«Well, I happen to hate that song and One Direction, and you still don't get to kiss me!»

«Is there anything you don't hate?»

«What's that supposed to mean?!»

«I'm just saying, you only talk about everything you hate, tell me what you like!»

«Lucas-»

«No, seriously! I'll make a list!»

And then he found a pen in his pocket and started writing on a napkin, was he seriously doing this? Ugh, I gave up.

«Fuck it, I guess this night can't get any weirder than it already is.»

«Great! Now tell me, what do you like?»

Was I on hidden camera or something?

«Sloths.» I revealed, it was the first thing I could come up with.

«Sloths?»

«Yes! They're adorable! I also love garlic bread.»

«Noted, continue!»

«I'm the world's biggest Apple fanboy, I'm obsessed with iPhone cases and I can't get enough of Nicolas Cage memes.»

«There you go! I knew you weren't just a hateful bitch!»

«Only like 75%!»

We both laughed a little, for a while I was actually having fun with him.

«What about music?» he continued.

«I always feel like blasting my brains out if I have to hear anything involving boybands, dubstep or Lil Wayne, etc.»

«Movies?»

«Classics or comedies, I'm the world's biggest wimp when it comes to horror movies, I barely sat through Scooby Doo on Zombie Island!»

* * *

We kept writing down things I liked until our food came, and after we were done. Eventually I had to go, and of course he offered follow me home, and since we actually had a good time, I let him.

«Are you seriously telling me you've never watched Star Wars?»

«I never thought it looked interesting!» he confirmed.

«There is just no excuse for that! That reminds me you have to add Star Wars to the list.»

«Already on it!»

Then we reached the foot of the building my apartment was in, he followed he all the way to the entrance.

«Admit it: you had a blast tonight.» he encouraged.

«Alright, I did!» I admitted, giving him a big smile. We were both quiet for a while.

«I'm still not letting you kiss me, though.» I declared.

«Are you sure about that?»

«Very sure.»

He took a step closer.

«Still sure?»

«Still sure.»

He got even closer, I could smell his breath.

«Still sure?»

This time I didn't answer…

_«I'm gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pocket.»_

«Saved by the bell!»

«Thrift Shop? Seriously?»

«You can add it to the list!»

I picked my phone up from my pocket and answered.

_«ELLIE! I need you to come over right away!»_

«Slow down, Katie! What's wrong?»

_«Can you just come? I really need you!»_

I looked at Lucas, he looked bummed after his seduction failed.

«It's alright! I'll be there as fast as I can, just send me the address.»

_«Ok.»_

I put the phone back in my pocket and felt a little guilty for leaving Lucas behind.

«I'm sorry, it was Katie. She needs my help!» I explained.

«It's ok, you should go.» he encouraged.

«Thanks! Again, I'm so sorry!»

* * *

It didn't take long before I found Katie's apartment across town, she lived in one of the finer neighborhoods.

I took the elevator up to the thrid floor and knocked on the door labeled ''C12'', Katie opened the second I started knocking.

«Hey, girl!» I greeted and gave her a hug, she wasn't crying, but she did seem very upset about something.

«I'm sorry I made you come all the way over here, but I couldn't tell you this over the phone, after all, you were out with him.» she explained.

«Him? You mean Lucas?»

Her heart started beating faster once she heard his name.

«Yeah.»

«Ok, let's just sit down and we'll talk about it.»

She offered me a seat on her classy Lexington sofa, the apartment wasn't as pretentious and high-class as vampire homes usually were (Katherine's was a great example), but most of the furniture was of the kind you see in the windows of stores out of your price range.

«I've been having this weird feeling every time I'm near him, and they always took me back to… April, but I couldn't understand why.»

«And? What was it?»

«He's the one who attacked her, he bit her and threw her at me because he knew I'd lose control!»

Katie broke down crying, I let her put her head on my shoulders to comfort her.

A part of me was shocked, that was the part who almost let him kiss me tonight, but the rest of me knew not to trust him. And boy was I right.

«Oh my god.» I squealed after realizing a terrible connection between all of this.

«What?»

«He didn't just attack April Young. Katie, I think Lucas did the massacre!»

«He couldn't have done that by himself!»

«He wasn't by himself, he had help from the other hybrids!»

«Are you saying that Lucas Browne is a hybrid?»

All the puzzle pieces were put together perfectly.

«I'm saying he's one of Tyler's hybrids, which means-»

«Tyler Lockwood was behind all of it!»

I wasn't sure whether to be happy or furious, but we finally had something on him to make him pull out of the election.

«That's why he's been trying to get to know me all this time!»

Katie got even more confused.

«What do you have to do with all of this?» she asked.

If there was ever a time to tell Katie the entire story, it was right now.


	52. The Hybrid: chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17. BABY, I'M A SOCIOPATH  
_(Serial Killer - Lana Del Rey)_**

**GWYNETH POV (FLASHBACK)**

* * *

«I don't know, Kat, maybe we're just not meant to be?»

«Come on, Gwyn! Who slipped crazypills in your drink?»

«I know you're joking, but I really do think that guy over there slipped me something.»

I looked down at the still full martini glass. Fuck it. Suddenly, it wasn't so full anymore.

«It's stress that's talking, not you!» Kat claimed, she always insisted she got even better at relationship advice when she was drunk. I didn't agree with her, but paying for real advice was like admitting to having a failed marriage.

«It's like we're not even married anymore, like-»

«Are you still getting laid?»

Kat knew I hated it when she got too personal, so of course that's what she insisted on doing all the time. It wasn't that I didn't love having a best friend who'd stay young and frisky forever (Ok, I didn't love it when she kept reminding me I was getting older), but sometimes I just wanted someone who'd actually listen.

«It's always the same routine, you know. We still do the things we used to, but we're not doing it because we feel like it, but because we feel obligated to. Peter barely even looks at me.»

«Everyone has a rough patch sometimes, Gwyneth. It's nothing but a natural part to mature relationships.»

Wow, that was actually the first real advice she had given me all night.

«I guess. You and Elijah have been together for half a decade, so you must've gone through it, right?»

Kat froze for less than a second, but enough for me to notice her trying to come up with a lie.

«All the time! Once I was so tired of it all, I flew to Korea and stayed there for two years! Elijah got so mad he took control over the Southern part and-»

«Aaaaand you just made that up.»

«What can I say, Gwyn? Elijah is sort of amazing.»

I could tell she felt guilty for putting it like that, but the truth was easier to hear than poorly executed lies.

«And Peter isn't.» I mumbled.

«Peter is a great guy, which is why you shouldn't let go of him just because he makes mistakes! Good guys like him don't come around often, so stick to him.»

Right, stick to the good guy. That was always how the discussion ended whenever I'd try to talk to Kat about it. This time it ended because of a text that popped up on her phone. She picked it up, opened it and giggled.

«I gotta go, Elijah needs me for something.» she smirked, I stopped her before she got up from the bar stool.

«Can I come with you? I really don't wanna go home, yet.» I begged, desperate for company. Kat considered it when she saw how down I looked, but she went back to giggling.

«Believe me, he needs me alone.»

She was out of the bar before I obliviously asked what exactly he needed her for. I could practically hear the invisible cloud of misery hanging above me whisper: _«Forever alone.»_

I paid for both of our drinks and got out as well. A wall of November chills met me out on the empty street. God, how I hated November. The only good part about November, was looking forward to December. Ok, how drunk was I? Clearly drunk enough to think walking alone in a city like this at night was totally a good idea.

«You're a pretty little thing!» a Southern accent with a matching redneck to go with it complimented, I almost tripped when he suddenly showed up in front of me.

«I could say the same thing about you, it's just that you're not my husband.» I acclaimed and tried walking away, with no luck.

«I don't think I was done with you, sweet thing.»

I could feel his menthol breath sneaking up on me, whispering those words into my ear while spitting in my face.

My head turned from side to side, desperately looking for someone to help, but he was the only one there. I took deep breaths, trying to stay calm, he couldn't see how scared I was.

What I really wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs desperately for help, but if this is how I was going down, I didn't want to give him that satisfaction.

Until this moment I wasn't sure what he wanted from me, but I sure as hell understood when he pulled my hair to the side and sniffed my neck.

Why? Why the fuck did I have to be this idiotic? Why was I so determined to go out tonight? Oh yeah, cause I was mad at my husband, that's not at all a shallow or cunty reason to die. I tried thinking that if I got another chance of life, I'd forgive Peter for everything and we'd be happy again, but it didn't work. My head was blank, I had no clue as to how I wanted my life to be, but it sure as hell wasn't what Kat had in mind.

What happened next, was what defined the rest of my life. At that point I thought it was just because it saved me. I had no idea what it would mean in the future.

Menthol Redneck got ripped away from me at a speed so high, I couldn't even see it in the moment, but in the next, he was on the ground.

«Run along, Morgan, she clearly doesn't want to be bothered.»

I didn't know what to think of the voice I heard, right now it sounded so intimidating that even ''Morgan'' looked afraid. But it was also what saved me.

«DAMMIT, NIK!» Mr. Redneck yelled, but he looked like he didn't want to pick a fight with this guy, and fled. And I was left with whoever beat the big, bad vampire.

«Are you ok?» he asked gently, turning his face towards a hyperventilating me.

«Yeah.. I-I'm fine.» I uttered.

If James Dean was here right now, he'd envy this guy for his stunningly sharp, blue eyes planted on the face built up by perfect cheekbones. Maybe it was James Dean, I wasn't sure of it, maybe I was dead and the first thing I saw was an angel disguised as my teenage celebrity crush.

No, NO! I had to snap out of this trance, my mind was clearly fucked up by all the adrenaline. I tried blinking really fast and shaking my head, nope, he was still there, and he still looked the same.

«He's actually not a bad guy, he got up on the wrong foot today.» the guy told me, I assumed he was talking about Morgan.

«I guess you can put it like that.» I mumbled, still not entirely stable.

«Did he hurt you?»

«Sorry, you sort of put a stop to that-», he laughed a little of the way I formulated my answers, «-Thanks for saving me.»

«The guy needed to learn a lesson, and you looked like a defenceless little deer, so I couldn't resist.»

Oh, so we were being straight forward, huh?

«Deer?! I'll have you know, I could've beaten the crap out of him…»

We shared a look before I got to finish, and we both started laughing.

«...Ok, maybe not! I was lucky you were here.» I admitted, he didn't put any effort into hiding his smug smile.

«Well, it was nice meeting you.»

«Nice meeting you, too-», it took a second before I remembered what the other guy called him, «-Nik?»

«That's me, and you are?»

«I'm stupid girl who doesn't know how to look after herself!»

«That's a pretty name, what about your real one?»

I gave him a clever (but what I'd later in life look back at as a flirty) smile, and he gladly returned it.

«I'm not allowed to tell strangers.»

«Can I at least follow you home? We wouldn't want another incident, would we?» he offered, it couldn't hurt, right?

«After me!»

We walked towards my apartment downtown, I was planning on taking the short route, but I didn't want our conversation to end.

«So, what brings you out here all alone at a night like this?» Nik asked, his British accent ran through my mind in constant echoes.

«I want to say marriage troubles, but I keep thinking that if I label it, it'll somehow become worse than I tell myself it is.»

«And how bad is it?»

«I don't know. It's like we've turned into these two robots, like nothing we do is ever out of love.

At first we just stopped doing the little things, like how he'd always tell me how pretty I looked when I woke up, even if I was too tired to thank him. How the last thing he'd tell me before he went to work was that he loved me, now we barely even say it anymore.

It's like we're on autopilot, and logic is making the decisions love used to take by itself.»

I was a little embarrassed when I realized I had just poured my heart out to a complete stranger, but I felt like I could tell him, for some reason I kept thinking he'd understand.

Nik was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a sudden outbreak from me, he turned into one big question mark when he saw me laughing like a maniac, but then he just laughed with me.

«What's so funny?»

I got myself together for a bit to explain.

«It's just that… I actually married my high school boyfriend! At the age of twenty, I swore to stay with the same guy for the rest of my life, and now it's like my life is over! Maybe that's why we're not working anymore, because I held my promise, and now my life is just done.

I barely do anything, I get up in the morning for some reason, I go to class, go back home, and if I'm lucky I'm home just in time for re-runs of Doogie Howser MD! That's the so-called ''life'' that I'm living right now, all because I was too in love with one guy to even think about other possibilities than being a housewife!»

I immediately stopped laughing and giggling when I was done, now it was just sad. I had never said anything like that before, why now?

Nik leaned over me as comfort when it looked like I was about to cry, but I got it together, I didn't want to sound more schizophrenic than I already did.

«I must sound like I'm crazy!» I sobbed.

The expression on his face was a thousand times more comforting than any relationship advice Kat had ever given me, he made me feel safe.

«You sound like you have a lot on your mind.»

I wiped away a few of the tears that had managed to escape my resistant eyes and smiled.

«How can I pay you back for saving me?» I asked.

«Don't worry, the first time is free!»

«No, I insist! I'll pay you back with coffee, whatever we can get from-», I fished around in my pockets and found twenty cents, «-this!»

«There is no place in this town that sells coffee for under twenty cents!»

«Wanna bet?»

* * *

I tried having a sip of the almost cold coffee the Mongolian vendor had handed me in a paper cup, it tasted like the mix of rust and butter you find in a waffle iron.

On the plus side: I won a bet.

«Ten cents for one cup of coffee! In. Your. Face!» I gloated.

«Fine, I admit defeat!»

«Quick sidenote: it's also the worst coffee ever made.»

Nik held his cup in front of me and shook it, only to show me there was nothing left.

«You drank all of it?! So you didn't hate it?»

«Don't get me wrong, it was the worst coffee I have ever tasted, but I didn't want your cents to go to waste!»

That was… thoughtful. An actual gesture of kindness was something I hadn't come across in a while.

«If you feel funny I highly recommend you go see a doctor, I think I saw the same vendor on the news with drug dealing charges.» I joked, it was so nice being able to be myself and just have fun for a while.

«Does this mean I can get your name now, since I highly doubt it's ''stupid girl who doesn't know how to look after herself''.»

«You got me! It's actually Gwyneth, Gwyneth Osbourne.»

«Well, that's almost as pretty as your previous name.»

«What about you? I'm sure you're not just ''Nik''.»

He looked a little surprised, like he thought I already knew who he was, and he was ashamed to tell.

«Klaus Mikaelson.»

Oh god, OH GOD. It was him, the Original vampire. I did my best not to look shocked or scared, but he could tell.

«Are you surprised?»

«No! I mean… yeah, a little. It's just that I've heard a lot about you and I didn't think… you know-»

«You think I'm a heartless mass murderer?»

Yes, that was exactly how I had always imagined the great Klaus Mikaelson to be like. But now? If the brutal and soulless serial killer was Klaus, who was it that I thought I could trust? Who was this guy?

«No! No, no, no! I just… you're supposed to be like a billion years old! And you're so… not old and…. Stuff!»

Yes, ''not old'' is exactly what I was going for… totally.

Nik hesitated, but eventually he smiled at me.

«I'll tell you this much, it's not always easy to act human with a reputation like mine.» he admitted, actually sounding sincere.

«I get it, I don't mind.»

«So this won't be the last time I'll see you?»

I gave it some thinking, if I could open up like this a couple more times, maybe my problems would be gone. And who cares what kind of guy he was? If the person I met tonight was somewhere in there, it was worth fighting for.

«I'll give you a call if I ever feel like talking crazy talk again.»


	53. The Hybrid: chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18. THE NIGHTIME FEAR  
_(No Light, No Light - Florence + The Machine)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

Have you ever been given the assignment «write about yourself» in school? I'm sure you have, it's the most standard crap teachers can give you.

I've always hated it, how am I supposed to write about myself? I can't write that I'm thin, I would think too highly of myself, and if I write that I'm fat, I would think too low of myself. Writing about what I'm good at? Even worse. It's a dilemma like no other, describing yourself. But it has always left me with that one question: who am I?

That was a question I'd ask myself a lot this past year, and a part of me still thought of this as an obscure HBO series rather than my life. I would sometimes remember a switch that could turn off the game and restart, but then I remembered that no such thing existed.

Whenever I'd think about who I was, my mind would always go straight to my family, and who I was with. That part annoyed me, how I couldn't see myself as my own person, but instead had to lean on others.

Sebastian was my guilt, he practically represented everything I regretted, like throwing him into this mess in the first place.

Katie was my moral compass, she gave me the strength to look myself in the mirror and not see everything I had done wrong.

Katherine was my bodyguard, she would stop at nothing to protect me, even if I didn't want her to.

Kol was my rock, the only thing I could count on was that he'd always have my back, even if it meant we wouldn't get along.

Peter was this distant, dystopian flash of how my life would've been if a few little things were done differently.

Addison took me back to how unfair it all was, how someone you thought you could trust turned out to be anything but.

And Klaus? I had no idea what to think of Klaus, he was the first thing I thought of when I asked myself who I was. It was so annoying how a relation to someone you didn't know at all would change everyone's view of you, including yours. Ever since this summer, he had made efforts to make me like him, and sometimes I'd buy into it.

And then it was Lucas, a big part of me wasn't surprised, of course a guy who showed the slightest interest in me turned out to work for the guy who wants to end all of us.

The snow filled the empty park like I had been waiting for since it disappeared last spring. I was a winter person, that's why I took my time when I headed home from Katie's. For a few minutes I just wanted to pretend like I wasn't the absurd project of a goddess or the family of murderous vampires, just a girl who liked snow.

It was suprising to see that I was the only one who wanted to go for a walk tonight. I looked at the time, it was just past midnight. Kol would call me any minute and ask where I was.

I swore I could hear something moving, I scouted out in all directions to see what it was. I knew what to do in a situation like this, run like hell, but a brutal power grabbed my arm and tossed me round like I was weightless.

When it stopped, I realized I was looking right into Tyler's eyes.

«LET ME GO!» I yelled, hoping someone would hear me, but we were all alone.

«I know who you are!» he alleged, his expression made him look like he was insane. I had to play dumb.

«I don't know what you're talking about!» I lied, he picked me up by my throat, and held me dangling.

«You're a liar! Just like him!»

«Who?!»

I struggled to catch my breath, he held me too tight.

«You know who I'm talking about! You're his daughter!»

HE KNEW?! How the hell did he know?

«I have nothing to do with this! Just let go of me!» I shrieked, waving my arms around and kicking like an idiot.

«He cares about you!»

«No! He doesn't! I'm telling you: I have nothing to do with this! So let go of me!»

«Klaus took away the one thing I loved the most, and I want him to suffer just as much as I did!»

Tyler ripped off a branch from the tree he was standing next to and drove it right through my abdominals.

All I could see was the snow falling down perfectly, like it was covering up every bad thing happening on the ground. That's what I liked about snow, how it could make the ugliest of things look so beautiful and innocent.

What a cliché, I was blacking out and all I could think about was snow.

* * *

«I'm suprised to see you came.» Tyler acknowledged as Klaus stepped into his office.

I was barely alive, but I could still hear everything they said, and when I opened my eyes, I could see them through the crack.

«Whatever trap you have put up for me, I'm sure it's too poorly executed to work.» Klaus assured confidently, thinking there was no way Tyler could hurt him.

Tyler was leaning back in his expensive office chair with his feet on his wooden desk, said desk was filled with paperwork and campaign posters.

«Do you feel that, Klaus?» he asked, stroking his beard. Klaus told me he was just a teenager back when he was turned into a hybrid, so you could tell he had a skilled alchemist on his side, fixing with his appearance

«Your pathetic ego filling the air? Yes I do.»

«I'd say it's good to have a big ego when you're on the verge of winning, don't you think?»

«And what makes you think you're going to win?»

«Can't you see it, Klaus? The city loves me, I have a doppelgänger, I have full control over the hybrids and there's not a single things you can do about it!»

«I have to say, your hybrids did a good job killing sixty five children, what do you think the voters would think about that?»

Tyler got up from his seat and approached his archenemy, he had been waiting for this day for so many years, the day he finally won.

«I'm gonna win anyway, and you're making sure of that!» he alleged, Klaus laughed, thinking he was joking.

«And how would I do that, exactly?» he asked, not taking any of it seriously. He still didn't see Tyler as a threat.

«You're gonna make Elijah pull out of the election.»

«Why would I let you win? Please enlighten me.»

Tyler smirked, this was going to be better than he thought.

He then opened the wardrobe, and I fell out, my hands and feet were tied, and I could barely move. He enjoyed every second of seing Klaus' pale, wide-eyed face as he saw me.

«What the hell did you do to her?!»

«Don't worry, she's alive… for now.» Tyler assured smugly.

«What do you mean?!»

«Well, she had a pretty nasty run-in with me, and it didn't end that well.»

Klaus was too upset to let him stand there and talk in riddles, he slammed Tyler against the wall.

«I bit her! You know, like you did with Caroline! The only difference is that now _my_ blood is the only cure!» Tyler explained, and pushed Klaus away, he was a lot stronger than the last time they faced each other.

«You're bluffing.» Klaus claimed, making Tyler chuckle.

«I got some help with that from a witch, what's the point of being in control over the hybrids, if you're just gonna jump around and save everyone? I'm sorry, but you're useless!»

«No!»

«I'm suprised to see that you actually care for someone other that yourself, Klaus! I'm sure it's gonna be tough watching her die a slow and painful death! Unless you decide to save her and make me win!»Tyler teased, laughing a maniacal laugh.

«You don't understand! If she dies there will be consequences for all of us!» Klaus tried explaining, but Tyler didn't buy it.

«I've learned not to trust anything you say, Klaus! So good luck bargaining your way out of this!»

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out again.

* * *

I opened my eyes for the first time since I passed out, I was lying on a couch somewhere that wasn't home. I tried moving my arm, it still hurt like never before.

My brain didn't even bother to make me react at who was sitting there, watching over me.

«Hi.» I managed to utter, Klaus looked slightly optimistic for a second when he heard me speaking, but he got serious again.

«How are you feeling?» he asked gently. I had never seen him like this, I didn't know how to describe it, but he looked sort of vulnerable. Like for the first time, something could actually hurt him, like he wasn't invincible anymore.

«I've been awake for a while now, just thinking about it, taking it all in. I heard everything you and Tyler talked about, so you don't have to explain.»

«I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.»

«There's no use in putting the blame on anyone, I don't have time for that.»

«What do you mean?»

It was hard for me to actually say it, but I knew that I had to.

«I know that I'm dying, I know that the poison will tear up my insides slowly, and eventually I'll just die.»

He moved a little closer to me and had a look at the bitemark, it didn't look that bad now, but it was going to.

«We'll find a way to make it go away, there has to be something we can do.»

«There isn't. Tyler can't become the mayor and we both know it, we can't let him win.»

I saw how he looked at me with such sentimental eyes, usually I'd turn around and pretend he didn't exist, but I didn't have the strength to it at the moment.

«He already won.» Klaus alleged.

«No, not if we do something about it. It doesn't matter if I die, you're gonna beat him.» I reassured.

«If you die, he will get his wish.»

«And what is that?»

He struggled to find the right words, I struggled to find out how to respond to them. I just wished he didn't have to talk at all.

«To take away the one thing I care about the most.»

Just as I thought, I didn't know how to respond. A part of me felt like running away, but I could barely move. The other part of me was happy, happier than I had been in a while, until I realized I was still going to die.

«You can't tell anyone about this, ok?» I demanded.

«Why not?»

«If I'm gonna die, I don't want to spend my last days watching everyone running around trying to save me. I just want to spend time with the people I love, and they care too much.»

It seemed like he didn't agree to my plan, but he eventually nodded.

«Fine, I won't tell anybody.» he promised.

I gave him a thankful smile. I still didn't know how to feel about him, but right now I didn't want to think about it.

«Is it alright if I just lie here for the rest of the night? I really don't feel like going home.»

«Of course.»


	54. The Hybrid: chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19. WHO IS THE LAMB AND WHO IS THE KNIFE?  
_(Rabbit Heart - Florence + The Machine) _**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

I did my best not to make a sound when I unlocked the door, but it was a lost case.

«Where have you been?» Kol asked demanding, he looked like he hadn't slept all night.

«Out.» I mumbled, and tired passing him.

«Can you be a little more specific?»

«Katie needed some support, so I stayed with her.»

«I call bullshit on this one!»

«Good thing no one asked for your opinion!»

I kept my jacked zipped until I reached my room, I locked the door behind me and took off the bloody sweater underneath. I had a look at my wrist, it didn't look too bad, at least not yet.

«Can you please just tell me where you were?» Kol asked from behind the door as I found some clean clothes.

«I already told you, you're just not believing me.» I asserted.

«I can hear your heart beating, you're lying.»

«Maybe it's because I'm running late for school and I don't have time to argue with you.»

Kol sighed, and gave up. I could hear him turning on the tv.

«In other news, I think you should see this!»

I went out to see what was on.

_«Harrison Coonts.»_

«Ashley Yarl.»

«Betty Wingfield.»

«Gavin Meester.»

«Ron Alexander.»

Every name was said by different serious faces in black and white, I could recognize Gavin's mother as one of them.

_«He was thirty-three.»_

«She was twenty-nine.»

«Nineteen.»

«Sixteen.»

«My son was eight years old when he was murdered by a vampire.»

Ron Alexander's father (hopefully his father and not some low-paid actor) was struggling to hold back his tears.

_«Enough.»_

«Enough.»

«Enough.»

«Enough!»

«We've had enough of this unfairness!»

«You can make a difference!»

«You can vote for difference!»

«You can vote for change.»

«You can vote for justice!»

«You can vote for Tyler Lockwood!»

The campaign commercial ended with Tyler's smile and a video of him putting a rose on a tombstone.

_«Enough.»_ he nearly whispered before it faded to black, the screen then turned to a commercial for cereal.

_«WHO SAYS SUGAR IS BAD FOR YOU?!» _the rainbow colored flamingo yelled happily, Kol turned the tv off before he went on to explain how sugar helps you smile.

«What the hell kind of bullshit was that?!» I moaped.

«Tyler Lockwood.»

My shock turned to anger when Kol said his name, flashes of last night came back to me.

«Are you ok?»

«Yeah, but I really have to go to school!» I lied, and fled out the door.

* * *

Katie and Sebastian moaped (just as much as I did earlier that morning) when I told them my plans.

«I thought you were buying us pinkberries…» Katie sighed.

«Can we stick to the subject?» I asked.

«Ellie, you just offered us to engage in mass-homicide!» Sebastian reminded.

«We're doing the school a favor! We finally found out who is responsible for the massacre, it's better if we do it before they do another one!»

«So does this mean you're not buying us pinkberries?»

«OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!»

* * *

Three fro-yos and twenty dollars later, we were at the window table at Pinkberry. I watched annoyed as the two of them drained down their strange mixes of chocolate sauce, various berries I had no idea what were, cookie dough and the cereal from earlier. Still waiting for them to answer my suggestion.

«Can you now please tell me what you think?»

«It's the first school event since the massacre, I don't think they'll let us pass with stakes and silver bullets!» Sebastian alleged with his mouth full of yogurt.

«That's where Katie comes in, you're in the committee, isn't there a way you can smuggle it in?»

«I guess there is, but what's the rush? So, Lucas is a hybrid, he'll still be a hybrid after the biggest dance of the year!»

«Tyler Lockwood is this too close to becoming the new mayor, trust me, we're running out of time!»

«But why exactly _this _dance? I haven't been on an eighties dance since… well, the eighties!»

«Seriously, how old are you?» Sebastian interrupted.

«Katie, Lucas made you kill April Young! Don't you just wanna kill him the first chance you get?»

Katie looked down and stirred in her cup with a frown.

«I guess you're right-» she admitted, «-Alright! I'm in!»

I looked over at Sebastian.

«What about you? Are you up for this?»

«Let me think: would I miss out on a chance to live my lifelong Felton Tomlinson fantasy? It's like you don't even know me!»

«No, Sebastian! I don't think you fully understand the danger in this!» I snapped.

«Where did that come from?» Sebastian asked confused.

«I'm sorry-» I mumbled embarrassed, «-I've had a rough night.»

* * *

Back at school after lunch, we said goodbye to Katie, who was prepping the gym for the dance.

«So we're keeping a close eye on the guys at the football team, they're the biggest suspects at the moment.»

«Is… coleslaw going to help us out?» Sebastian whispered, by ''coleslaw'' he meant Kol.

«There's no way in hell they're letting him in, Katie said it's gonna be too heavily guarded, wouldn't want another ''incident''.»

«And yet we're making another ''incident'' happen.»

«I already told you, Sebastian, if you're not up for it, just say so.»

Sebastian gave me a worried look, he always knew when something was wrong.

«Ok, what the hell is going on with you?»

«I told you, I just had a rough night!»

«And what exactly happened?»

Dammit, Danielle! Come up with a lie! FAST!

«Just the normal Original drama, mixed with finding out everything with Lucas and stuff.»

«Are you sure that's all?»

«Sebastian, my closest family turned out to be you-know-who, I'm currently living with a thousand year old, sometimes sadistic, immature, whining, New York New York-whistling, coffee stealing bastard, one of my friends turned out to be working for the guy looking to turn this city into ruins and How I Met Your Mother is on a hiatus.

Trust me, that's all there is.»


	55. The Hybrid: chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20. I WON'T STAY BUT I CAN'T LEAVE  
_(Keep Pushing Me - Gabrielle Aplin)  
_  
GWYNETH POV ****(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

A couple of high school boys gave me some dirty looks when I passed the school to get to the café, and I quickly remembered why I didn't miss high school.

I used to be the dorkiest looking girl, with my braces and crimped hair covering up the shoulder pads that were already out of fashion. Luckily I managed to get a boyfriend who was just as dorky as me, who would've thought that an acne covered face with a mullet and Star Trek inspired thrift shop clothes was hiding underneath the bulldog costume?

Ok, everyone did, but I still found him cute at the time. Eventually we both grew up to become husband and wife, people say that you're pretty lucky if you end up with your high school sweetheart, but I wasn't so sure about that anymore.

I always felt a lot less attractive in the presence of Katherine Pierce, with her designer clothing and stunningly beautiful, brown hair. But what could I do? She was my best friend.

«Hey, I was starting to think you were bailing on me, what took you so long?» Kat asked as I sat down by our usual table, coming here for lunch was sort of a tradition for us, since we both had nothing to do in the middle of the day.

Coming here was actually how we became such good friends, everyday we'd both come here to eat and look out of the window with empty looks, just because we had nothing better to do.

Kat was bored out of her mind ever since her boyfriend, Elijah, started with his new campaign, and since she wanted to show her support, she stayed in town to settle down. I was on my break from all my college classes, I had started taking a few extra cause I needed to fill my time with something while Peter was at work.

So one day we both agreed it would be better to start getting to know each other.

«I got caught up in traffic, sorry.» I mumbled.

«How can you get caught up in traffic when you insist on walking?»

I realized there was no point in keeping it from her, anymore.

«I was seeing someone, a friend.»

«Friend? What kind of friend?»

«Just a friend! I met him the night you abandoned my at the bar by myself, and we talked all night.»

«Wait, ''he''?!»

Kat was over-protective of me, she kept acting like a big sister when it came to guy problems, or any problem at all. But it always boiled down to the same conclusion: stay with Peter, he's a great guy.

«So what? He's a guy, a guy who just happens to be a better therapist than you.» I defended, not realizing how insulted she was.

«Is this about you so-called ''issues'' with Peter? Gwyneth, I'm telling you: you're overreacting! And this guy of yours is telling you what you want so he can get in your pants, trust me.»

«He has been nothing but nice to me! And he's helping me realize what I want in life, is that so bad?»

«Yes it is! Because you are still married and that means you can't have an affair like this!»

«Who said it was an affair? We're just two people talking.»

«And your husband knows nothing about it?»

«No, he doesn't.»

«That's an affair!»

We both took a moment to calm down, we had a tendency to get a little hot headed, but never like this.

«Wait, that night we went to the bar was over three weeks ago.» she stated, I felt like she was getting more and more judgemental, and regretted even telling her.

«Yes, I know that.»

«And you've been seeing him ever since?»

«Yeah.» I sighed, watching as she got wide eyed. Whenever Kat was really upset and couldn't rip someone's head off, she'd just sit there with her mouth open and dream about it.

I could almost feel her jumping at me and use her perfectly painted fingernails to decapitate my head, but I snapped out of the horrible dream once she asked me another question I feared.

«What's his name?»

«Nik.»

«Does ''Nik'' have a full name?»

«You may also know him as Klaus.»

And we were back to the rip-your-head-off fantasy, but now she was also making noises like she was going to yell at me, but didn't.

«How… on earth… can you be _so _incredibly stupid to think that Klaus, the Klaus Mikaelson is actually a nice guy?»

«You just don't know him like I do!»

«No, Gwyneth! _You _don't know him! Cause if you did, you would've known that Klaus doesn't care about people. He's nothing but a manipulative psychopath who's probably gonna kill you once you're not interesting anymore!»

That was the final drop for me, I was so sick of her judgement.

«Well, isn't that a little ironic?» I scolded.

«What do you mean by that?»

«Oh, nothing! It's just that you aren't exactly Mother Theresa, are you? Not to mention the fact that you're dating Elijah, Klaus' _brother_! So you're not in the position to judge.»

«I'm just trying to tell you what's best for you! And the best thing you can do is cut out all contact with Klaus an stick to your amazing hus-»

«No, Katherine! My entire life, I've been doing nothing but what's best for me, maybe I want to explore the other options.»

«Are you telling me you have feelings for him?»

«Maybe, I don't know! But I do know that I'm sure as hell not going to find out by sitting in that damn apartment all day waiting for my ''perfect'' husband to come home!»

Kat got up with angry movements, we had never fought like this, mainly because I never dared to argue with her.

«Fine, go have your fun exploring other options, but when you've ruined the best relationship you're ever going to get just to be with Klaus, don't come crying to me.»

«Trust me, I won't.»

* * *

I was never by the port, it just never appealed to me to hang out by the tragic sailors and warehouses, but it didn't matter if it meant spending time with Nik. It was half past eight on a cold Thursday night, and I chose to give him a call because Peter had to work late.

«Can I ask you something?» I carefully asked as we walked by the tank ships by the sea.

«Anything.» he replied encouraging.

I hesitated a little, but I figured it wouldn't hurt.

«Why do vampires kill people? I mean, I know you need blood to survive, but there are other ways, why chose the worst one?»

I wasn't trying to be condescending, I was honestly just curious, and I knew Nik would always tell me the truth.

«Vampires don't kill because we want to be ruthless or evil, we do it for that feeling for power.»

«Power?»

«The feeling you get when you have someone's life in your hands, and you're the only one determining their fate. It makes you feel like you can do anything. I know, you must think it sounds horrible.»

«Don't worry, I'm not judging, I've had enough judgement thrown at me today to know what it feels like.»

I loved it when he looked at me, he just made me feel like there was nothing else in the world but me and him.

«What happened?» he asked, he was the only person who actually gave a crap about my feelings right now.

«I told Katherine about seeing you, so of course she was being a bitch about it.» I explained, he didn't seem too surprised.

«It's going to be alright, you'll see.» he assured.

It was in that moment I realized Katherine was right, I did feel something for him, something I wasn't supposed to feel. And no matter how innocent it was, it still couldn't happen.

«I can't see you anymore.» I acknowledged, stepping away from him.

«Why? We're not doing anything wrong!» he argued.

«I like you, ok?-», oh god, OH GOD, did I just say that out loud? «-I like you in a way that I'm not supposed to, so I think it's just best if we leave it at this.»

He followed the steps I took so we stood right next to each other, again.

«I know, I totally got the wrong impression.» I added embarrassed.

«I don't think you did.» he claimed with a mysterious smile.

«What do you mean?»

«Let's just say I like you in... a way I'm not supposed to.»

I was left speechless for a moment, admiring his amazing smile, there was something thrilling and dangerous about it, but I quickly shook my head and snapped out of it.

«No, no! Just… NO! This is why we can't see each other!»

«Come on, Gwyn! I know you.»

«Oh yeah?»

«Enough to know that you'd much rather be here with me than stay home and be faithful to your lousy husband.»

It felt like he could see straight through me, because he was right about everything. But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

«Goodbye, Nik.»


	56. The Hybrid: chapter 21

**CHAPTER** **21.**** HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF  
_(Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran) _**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Let me guess… Claire Standish?»

«Bingo!»

Katie and Ellie turned over to Sebastian, who had just smacked a leopard-print vest (from his father's old closet) over a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

«I thought you said Ferris Bueller was a complete douchebag!» Ellie commented.

«Well, you already called dibs Marty McFly, and I simply ran out of ideas!»

«You were just jealous cause you can't twist and shout like him!» Ellie teased, she was dressed in a white shirt tucked in a pair of jean shorts, with a jean jacket and a red puffy west Katie borrowed her from her time in the actual eighties.

«Do you have the stuff, Katie?» Sebastian asked anxious.

«Yeah, they're in the A&C room, follow me!»

Both of them followed Katie in to the Arts & Crafts room, where Katie pulled out everything they needed for their plan from a locker.

«Do you have the flask?» she asked him, Sebastian found his metal flask in his pocket, it was already filled halfway with vodka when he opened it and put it on the table.

Katie found the bottle wolfsbane and poured its content in the flask until it was full, she gave the rest of it to Ellie.

«So you offer the entire football team a sip of this, and if any of them starts choking on it-»

«They're the Teen Wolf, I got it. And then I point them out to Katie who will-»

«Have a very pleasant chat with them!»

Their plotting was interrupted when Jake Saunders entered the room dressed like Bender from Breakfast Club, Katie quickly hid their weapons and pretended like nothing was wrong.

«Uhm, Jake? We're a little busy at the moment.» Ellie notified.

«Killing hybrids, yeah, I know!»

They all looked at eachother, then back at Jake, who had a smug look on his face, and then back at eachother.

«Have we been smoking some bad weed, again?» Katie assumed.

«You blokes are terrible liars!»

Ellie had an idea of what was going on.

«There is only one person in the whole world who says ''blokes'', KOL?»

«You guessed it, kiddo!»

«Wait-» Sebastian interrupted, «-how do we know he's Kol?»

«That's easy! Ellie, remember that time you came home from school and was standing with the-»

«IT'S HIM!-» Ellie confirmed, she never wanted to re-live that experience ever again, «-What are you doing here?»

«Helping you guys out, this guy was already in his costume and Mrs. Holum was nice enough to let me borrow him for a while.»

None of them like the way he said ''borrow''.

«Alright, then you and Katie can go with Sebastian to the gym, and try to ask before you kill this time.»

Ellie had her look fastened at Kol when she said it.

«What about you?» Kol asked.

«I have some unfinished business with Lucas.»

* * *

«Hey, guys!» Sebastian greeted his teammates, Tony Montana, Terminator, Jack Torrance, Indiana Jones and Darth Vader over by the punch bowls.

«You owe us some serious explaining, Striker! What makes you think you can show your face here after hanging out with the vampire bitches?» Austin (with his poorly executed Terminator face paint) intimidated.

«Yeah, you let us down, man!» Glenn Parker added, trying to scare him off with his fake axe.

«Guys-»

«You hurt us, man!-» George Mason sobbed, «-And it really hurt!»

The rest of the team gave him an angry look.

«Get it together, _Scarface_!» Austin demanded.

«Did you seriously think we'd let you off the hook just like that?» Bruce Wilkinson asked in the voice the Darth Vader mask gave him.

«Uhm, I brought alcohol?» Sebastian suggested and showed them the flask. They were all wide-eyed when they felt the urge for something stronger than Hawaiian punch.

«We've been thinking, and-»

«You're off the hook, man!»

* * *

«Look at them, it's almost too easy!» Katie commented at the football players waiting for their solo cups to be filled.

«You've always been stuck-up, Claire.» Kol joked, hinting at her costume. She was dressed in a pink, puffy top and a high-waisted skirt (a whole lot shorter than in the movie) and some brown boots.

«I didn't know Originals watched teen movies.»

«Oh, this one does! At least the classics. You're old, you know what I mean.»

«I'm not that old!» Katie defended, slightly embarrassed.

«Old enough to have non-ironic puffy wests and shoulder pads laying around.»

«At least I'm not a gazillion like you!»

«Ouch!»

Katie didn't expect the mighty Kol Mikaelson to be so normal, she still had trouble believing it was him behind the face of the school's biggest stoner.

«Ok, I'll admit: I was around to buy puffy wests.» she admitted.

«Then I suppose you still know the lyrics to this one?»

He offered her his hand as ''Don't You Forget About Me'' started playing.

«Always!»

* * *

Ellie scanned the crowd to look for Lucas, but she should've guessed that he'd find her before that.

«Can you be completely honest with me, Osbourne?» he asked, she held back a shriek when she saw him.

«You know that I'm brutally honest.» she reminded.

«… Am I a pornstar?»

«Uhm… I hope not?»

«Everyone keps calling me ''Han Solo'', and then they ask me where my lightsaber is!»

Ellie had a quick look at his costume and laughed.

«Star Wars, buddy! Star Wars.» she explained.

«Well, that explains a lot. And you're… a handyman?»

«… Close enough, I guess.»

«Hey, wanna dance?»

* * *

«Let us see what mister Jake Saunders has in his pockets!»

«This is interesting!» Katie smiled as Kol fished around in the pockets of the trenchcoat.

«Here we have: king-sized Trojan condoms, I must say he's ambitious! A pack of cigarettes, fifty bucks, a lighter, handcuffs-»

«Ok, I do not wanna know why he has handcuffs!»

«We also find: some breathmints, gatorade and- wait for it! A _lot _of weed!»

«I sort of saw that last one coming.»

«Hey, wanna smoke it if the night ends well?»

Their fun time was interrupted by Sebastian approaching them.

«None of the guys responded! They're clean.» he explained.

«What the hell are we supposed to do now? There are over four-hundred students here! It's not like we can pass around drinks to all of them!»

Kol put a clever smile on Jake's face.

«There is one way…»

* * *

«Little sidenote: I have two left feet.» Ellie acknowledged when she and Lucas were in the gym, everyone was slow-dancing to ''Don't Stop Believing''.

«But you have to admit this is pretty damn romantic.»

«Not really, I hate this song.» she admitted.

«Again with the hating?»

«What? Glee ruined it for me.»

«If we let Glee ruin all the songs they cover, there would be no good mainstream music!»

«They way I see it, there is no such thing as good mainstream music anyway.»

«Is it wrong of me find your hostility very hot?»

She kept returning his smiles, even though the one thing she truly hated at the time was him.

«I'm still not letting you kiss me.»

«That wasn't your attitude the last time we were this close.» he reminded.

«I was waiting until you were close enough so I could slap you.»

«Oh, really?»

«Really.»

Ellie looked around the gym, she couldn't spot any of the others.

«I can't take any more of this song, I'm gonna go to my locker.»

«Can I join you?»

Ellie smiled, everything was going just as planned.

«I guess it wouldn't kill me.»

* * *

Sebastian, Katie and Kol were in the school's control room, it was way more complicated than they'd expected it to be.

«What now?» Sebastian asked, since he hadn't gotten a straight answer as to what their plan was.

«You're gonna pour the rest of the wolfsbane into the school's sprinkler system, little Katie and I will light a fire and we'll look for hybrids when the sprinklers go off.» Kol explained confidently.

«Dude, that stuff only works in movies!»

«Relax, Striker! It'll work perfectly if you can find the right pipe system to pour the poison.» Katie reassured.

«But-»

«Alright, let's do this!»

* * *

Luckily the corridor with her locker was very quiet that night, all the other kids were in the gym having the time of their life.

Ellie grabbed what she needed from the locker when Lucas wasn't looking.

«You know, if this was a horror movie, we'd be brutally slaughtered by some coo-coo in a hockeymask just about now.» Ellie joked.

«I wouldn't let him hurt you.» Lucas assured in a flirty tone.

«Huh! Yeah right.» she snarked.

«What's that supposed to mean?»

«I'm way stronger than you, I could kick the coo-coo all the way to the West-Coast!»

«But still-», he took her hands and smiled, «-it's the thought that counts, right?»

He was tired of her rules, and kissed her right there. They could still hear the same song playing from the gym.

Ellie felt an adrenaline rush like never before, it was amazing, thrilling and terrifying all in one, and none of it had to do with the kiss.

She laughed maniacally once she saw how Lucas rolled around on the floor in agony after she injected him with wolfsbane.

* * *

«What do we have to burn?» Kol asked when they reached the end of the most remote corridor at school.

«Give me your coat!» Katie demanded, he emptied the pockets and threw it to her. She wrapped it into a ball and threw it in a trash can. Kol picked up the lighter they found in Jake's pocket.

«It's like you've never even used a lighter before!» Katie nagged as Kol tried lighting the trenchcoat.

«I'm trying my best, woman!»

The coat was finally on fire, they were careful to put it in the trash can made of metal, so the school wouldn't burn to the ground.

«Hang on, I got a text-», Kol opened the message, «-Ellie has that Lucas kid in the girl's locker room downstairs.»

«Then everything is going according to plan!»

«So, what do we do now?»

«I guess… we wait for the alarm to go off.»

* * *

When Lucas woke up, he was tied up in wolfsbane ropes, sitting on a chair in a room ha hadn't been in before.

«I've been through a lot of shit, so I know what it feels like to sit there, all tied up in ropes burning through your skin, and there is not a single thing you can do!»

As he opened his eyes he could see Ellie standing over him, she almost looked amused by his misery.

He tried screaming.

«These walls are soundproof, idiot. No one is gonna hear you!» she went on to explain.

«There must be some sort of misunderstanding, I don't know why I'm here!» Lucas lied, doing his best to sit completely still so the ropes wouldn't hurt any more than they already did.

«You know, maybe if you start telling me the truth, I'll let you go.»

«I'll tell you anything!»

Ellie walked back and forth as she thought about what question to ask him first.

«How did Tyler find out about my family?»

«When you left to see Katie, I broke in to your apartment and found a journal your mom wrote, she pretty much explained everything.» Lucas revealed, Ellie cursed loudly for being stupid enough not to go through her mom's stuff.

«Was all of this about finding out my secret?»

«It started out that way, but then I started liking you!»

Ellie found another dose of wolfsbane in her pocket and threw it in his face.

«LIAR!» she yelled, holding back some tears.

«I'M NOT LYING!» he alleged once his face was starting to heal.

Ellie dragged up her sleeve and revealed the bite from Tyler.

«Thanks to you, I'm gonna die!»

* * *

«Ok, we'll try something else.» Katie told Sebastian over the phone before she hung up.

«What did he say?» Kol asked frustrated.

«Well, the sprinklers are working, which means we're the problem.»

Kol put on his thinking cap.

«Idea!» he declared, he then found something else he had taken from Jake's pockets.

«Are those firecrackers?»

«Yepp, this guy is like the traveling Tijuana!»

«Are you sure it's a good idea to light them in here?» Katie asked while Kol took the lighter away from her.

«Come on! What's the worst thing that can happen?»

* * *

Lucas was shocked when he saw what his master had done to her. The bite was still just the size of a small pine cone, but they both knew how it would grow.

«I never thought he was gonna hurt you!»

«What did you think was going to happen, DAMMIT?!»

«I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DID WHAT I WAS TOLD!»

Ellie took a moment to get it together, she had to calm down.

«Just like when you killed all those students?» she continued.

«I wasn't alone on that, I had help.» Lucas acknowledged.

«It doesn't matter! You still killed people!»

«Yeah, you're right! I killed a lot of people, even Gavin! I killed my best friend! But if you kill me now, you're not any better than me.»

She slapped him as hard as she could without knocking over the chair.

«I have a soul, that's the difference.» she claimed, before sticking her hand right through his chest, she found his heart and got a good grip of it.

«I know you have a heart, I've seen the human side of you and I like that side! This isn't you, Ellie! You're not a vengeful monster who's biggest joy in life is to watch me die! Please, hold on to your humanity!»

* * *

«WOAH!» Katie uttered, she took some steps back when she saw how effective the firecrackers were. One of them hit a fern standing in the corner of the corridor, it was on fire within seconds. And it wasn't the only thing on fire, before they knew it, it got out of control.

«Shouldn't we put it out?» Katie suggested, but Kol didn't listen. She had to follow him to the gym, that's when the sprinklers went off.

Kol immediately fell down screaming.

«What's wrong?!» Katie asked, but she quickly realized it.

«Oh my god! Jake is one of the hybrids!»

«GET…. SEBASTIAN TO… TO TURN IT OFF!» he demanded while trying to cover his face.

Katie did what she was told, and ran over to the control room, where Sebastian doing a little victory dance in the pouring drizzle.

«YOU HAVE TO TURN OFF THE SPRINKLERS!»

Sebastian catched what she said, and started looking for the right flip.

«HURRY!»

«I'M DOING MY BEST!»

He finally found it, and they both calmed down a notch before heading over to Kol, who was still on the floor.

«At least we found one of them!» Kol mumbled while trying to get on his feet.

«Guys, did you light that fire?» Sebastian asked.

«Yes, of course we did!» Katie confirmed.

«And did you put it out?»

* * *

Ellie's hand was still holding his heart, Lucas didn't beg for mercy, he just sat there.

«ELLIE!-», she turned around to see Kol there, «-THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!»

She looked back at Lucas, this was it, it was now or never.

«Don't do it, Ellie! I know what I did was wrong, but you can't do this to yourself!»

The memories of the nice guy she knew came back, and she almost changed her mind.

But then she remembered every dangerous situation she had been in: the night she got killed by Nigel, the two times evil Elijah almost killed her, when her mom sacrificed her life so she could live, when Trixie was about to kill her, the hybrids in the forest and when Tyler attacked her.

All of those things happened because she couldn't defend herself, because she always had to find another way out.

The times of everyone defending her was over, she had to stand up for herself.


	57. The Hybrid: chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22. IF YOU LOVE ME, WON'T YOU LET ME KNOW  
_(Violet Hill - Coldplay)  
_  
GWYNETH POV (FLASHBACK)**

* * *

I finally got my wish for snow. And when it first started snowing in the streets of Bridgeport, it didn't stop until every single corner was filled with the magical powder I loved so much.

The park looked like a wonderland tonight, but I felt more like one of those trashy glamour models doing half naked photoshoots in the snow for whatever men's magazine paid them the most, as I was only wearing a thin jacket over the dress Peter forced me to put on.

«If have to say: for someone who's avoiding me, you're doing a pretty terrible job.»

I felt a thousand pounds lighter when I heard Nik's voice, I turned around to meet his hopeful eyes and warm smile, I wished there was a law against looking at married women like that. Why couldn't we go back to being objectified sex symbols like in the fifties for crying out loud?!

«I'm about to go have dinner with Peter and his mother, so I needed to see you, I don't know why, I just-», I was all out of words, I couldn't handle looking at him, «-Never mind.»

«The famous mother-in-law that I have heard so much about.» Nik teased, pretending he didn't notice how I was struggling to think straight.

«Yeah, she's… uhm… something. I don't know, but Peter loves her, and I-», why was it so hard for me to say it? What had changed since it was just me and him to after I met Nik? «-You know, he's my husband.»

He took a chance and got a little closer, I prayed for the strength to act normal, but what I really thought about made me feel a rush like never before.

«Do you love him?» he asked like it was a casual thing, I almost didn't react to the question with the tone he was using, he looked like we both knew the answer.

«What kind of question is that?» I responded in my best attempt to look shocked at his vulgarity.

«You heard me: do you love him?» he repeated.

«Of course I do! He's my husband!»

«Yes, you keep saying that, but it doesn't really matter if you don't love him, does it?»

He got even closer to me, I could feel him staring at me even when I tried to look away, but my eyes couldn't help but go back to looking into his.

«You can't just ask someone they're in love with!» I defended.

«If you do, it shouldn't be so hard to answer.»

«I already said it! Of course!»

«Say it, say that you love him.»

«What?!»

«Say it out loud and I'll stop.»

«I DON'T, OK?! I don't love him.»

I took a step back when I realized what I had just said, and bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream, there were too many emotions.

«Why are you doing this to me?! Why did you make me say that?!» I yelled frustrated, waving my hands around like an idiot while walking back and forth.

I kept yelling the same thing over and over again, hoping it would make me realize that I didn't mean what I said about Peter. I was at the point of weeping when he put his arms around me, and I immediately felt better.

«It's okay.» he whispered.

I rested my head on his chest for a while without saying anything, he didn't seem to mind. I finally raised it and went back to staring into those amazing eyes, all I wanted was to stay like this forever, I just didn't realize it yet.

That's when I stopped doing what I thought was right, and instead did what I felt like. It was almost magnetic how we in tha one moment thought the exact same thing, and we were immediately drawn even closer together.

Freshman year I kissed Peter for the first time at the high school's Halloween dance, it was awkward, clammy, clumsy and the reason it happened was 90% because of the cough medicine he passed to me, convincing me it was alcohol. Ever since I always thought of it as the perfect first kiss, with the most romantic setting and the greatest guy on the planet.

This had to be the perfect first kiss, but it was nothing like the previous one.

Everything was just so right, it was like we were meant for this all along, and our passion convinced screamed the name of the feeling I had been trying to repress for so long.

Peter. It wasn't my heart that kicked and screamed, begging me to stop, but my guilt. I didn't want to, but my brain was working on autopilot, and I pulled myself away from what had to be the greatest experience of my life.

«I have to go!» I declared as my legs moved backwards with the same stability as gelatin.

«No, stay!» Nik begged with those vulnerable puppydog eyes that made me want to go back and hug him.

«I have to go meet my husband.» I asserted monotone, but my sense of reason was the one speaking, not me.

«I love you.»

Those words hit me like an airplane crashing through a blue sky, and my heart shattered to a million pieces, I felt powerless, but I had to resist.

«I have to go meet my husband.»

* * *

«-So I said: Mr. President, if you do not pour more champagne caviar on my diamonds I will have you removed from my castle by my lovely fiancé, Sean Connery.»

I'm pretty sure that's not what Lola said, but that's what it sounded like when my mind was miles away from the candlelit dinner table at the fancy restaurant. The first thing she did when she came to town was to rub all of her money in our faces, and she was getting really got at it.

After being married to three different successful businessmen, her diamond crusted wallet was getting fatter and fatter (much like her Botox lips or her ego).

«Yeah, great story.» I mumbled, not being able to take my mind off of what happened earlier that evening, and how much I was longing back to Nik.

Peter was sitting there as the mommy's boy he was, nodding and smiling at her every word, I found them borderline obnoxious.

«How was your flight here, mom?» he asked, and he actually sounded like he was interested.

«Oh dear lord, it was just terrible! This young couple with three tired children were sitting next to me, and those darn kids just wouldn't stop screaming!»

«How awful!»

«Be careful, Jupiter-», (that wasn't his nickname, his real name was actually Jupiter), «-That is going to be you in a short while!»  
I choked on my glass of red wine when I realized what she meant, and felt like she just pushed some big, red button that made the walls come closer and smash us to smithereens.

«Excuse me?!»

«Oh, don't worry dear, Jupiter has told me everything about your plans.» she reassured, but it left me even more confused.

«What are those "plans"?»

Peter looked a prepubescent teenager getting busted at a shady porn site by his parents, when he realized how I had been left out of this whole thing.

«What my mom is trying to sa-»

«Honey sweety baby, when are you going to get pregnant?» Lola interrupted, if my imagined airplanes crashing through me had all been real tonight, someone had to reconsider their air traffic.

«Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were planning on knocking me up without talking to me about it first!» I yelled, just loud enough for the people dining at the table closer to us gave us some uncomfortable stares, but I didn't give a crap about them right now.

«She's just trying to say that we are two married adults and it's only natural for us to take the next step.»

«We're twenty-one for crying out loud, Peter! I'm not freaking ready to settle down like that!»

«Settle down? Gwyneth, we're _married_.» Peter argued, he said the word ''married'' like it was some sort of business contract, and I got even madder.

«I am so sorry, poor girl, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. But there is so much to think about when becoming a mother, not to mention a great wife! When I had baby Jupiter, it was all about saying goodbye to your work, the most important thing is to make sure your family is safe and happy! I will admit: giving up everything is hard, but love can and will conquer it all in the end-»

She didn't get to finish before I threw what was left of my drink in her face and watched as the drops of the mascara she was probably overcharged for ran down her face, like the finish line was the bedazzled diamond necklace on the bony neck that made her look like a vulture.

I'm guessing she was about to scream, but her manners made her settle with little panicking hand movements and a moaping expression, making her look like the early work of Edvard Munch.

I grabbed my jacket and ran outside before Peter could ask me what the hell I was thinking, cause honestly, I had no idea.

I took deep breaths of the fresh winter air, hoping would give me some sort of clarity, but gave me nothing. Instead, I was given a husband with a tomato red face rushing after me.

«WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!» he yelled.

«I was freaking out, ok?! It just feels like everything is planned out for me, and I don't get a saying at all!»

«That's what being married is all about, Gwyneth! You chose someone to spend the rest of your life with, and you stay with that person!»

«You think _that's_ what marriage is about?! Goddammit, no wonder you're such a crappy husband!»

«What's that supposed to mean?!»

«Come ON, PETER! It's like you don't even care about me anymore! The person I was in love with disappeared and was replaced by this raging asshole who barely even looks at me!»

«The old me was nothing but a loser, I grew up, I got a job and I'm living in the real world where people can love eachother without spending every second making googly eyes at eachother!»

«THEN WHY DO WE EVEN BOTHER?!»

«BECAUSE WE'RE IN LOVE, THAT'S WHY! BECAUSE WE'RE SO DESPERATELY IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER, WHICH IS WHY WE GOT MARRIED...»

I could hear the words coming out of his mouth, but I didn't feel them, they just left me emotionless standing there while he kept going on and on about how much we loved eachother.

«...SO WE SETTLE DOWN, WE START A FAMILY AND WE GROW OLD TOGETHER, THAT'S WHAT MOST PEOPLE DREAM OF! CAN YOU LIVE WITH THAT?!»

I caught the last part well enough to give him my final answer for the night.

«No.»

* * *

I was done with everything called common sense, because it sure as hell wasn't what led me to where I was right now, I was done with trying to figure out what I felt.

I desperately knocked on his door, the seconds felt like hours when waiting for him to open. But eventually I saw his face light up my existence, and the firs thing I did was to jump right at him and kiss him with such a strong desire that I couldn't feel anything but his embrace.

I took a break from the passionate moment to tell him the thing we had both been waiting for…

«I love you.»

Those words, no matter how true they were, no matter how much they needed to be said, would also be my curse. And they led me to make the single greatest mistake of my life.


	58. The Hybrid: chapter 23

**CHAPTER 22. TO KNOW YOU IS HARD  
_(The Funeral - Band of Horses)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

The shower I had after the eighties dance was a close second to the best shower of my life, which was after Kol and I had been driving for three straight days, and finally checked in on a motel because I felt (and looked like) Medusa.

Instead of the unbearable guild I thought I'd feel after killing Lucas, I actually felt pretty ok with it. I wouldn't say I felt great, cause I was still going to die.

I found some comfortable, clean clothes and went out to the livingroom, where Kol had just gotten home in his own body.

«You did pretty good today.» he complimented.

«Please don't say you're proud of me, it's just gonna make this a lot weirder.»

«I'm just gonna say it anyway: I'm proud of you.»

«Yeah, we killed two hybrids and all it took was the school burning down.»

«Not entirely, the news says it can be salvaged!»

«At least I'm getting some vacation-»

I couldn't even finish my sentence, I could again feel the werewolf poison streaming from my arm and out in my entire body.

«Ellie, what's wrong?!»

«I'm fine!» I uttered, gasping for air.

«You're not fine, come here!»

Kol pulled a resistant me up from the floor, I tried to push him away so he wouldn't see my arm, but of course it didn't work. He grabbed my arm and pulled up the sleeve of my sweater so the bite was completely visible.

«What is that?!» he asked, but I didn't answer.

«Danielle, tell me what happened!»

I struggled to find the most delicate way to explain.

«It's a hybrid bite, a gift from Tyler Lockwood.»

Kol let go of me and started walking around in circles.

«What the hell are you talking about?! You have to take it to Klaus so he can heal it!»

«Klaus… he can't…» I mumbled.

«WHAT?!»

«He can't heal it, only Tyler's blood can save me.»

«WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!»

«He's using me as blackmail, ok?! He found out about me and you guys so he attacked me!» I explained, I went over to the fridge and got some ice, hoping it would mend the pain of the bite.

«What is he asking for?»

«He wants Elijah to pull out of the election! But listen: I've talked to Klaus about it and we both agreed it's best if I just die.»

Kol, who until now had his face in his palms, raised his head.

«Just die? Are we just supposed to watch as you die when there is a way to save you?!»

«There is no way to save me! Elijah has to win the election to save the city, and my life is less important than that!»

The ice bag didn't work, I threw it in the trash and walked over to Kol. I tried looking him in the eyes, but he was too upset to let me.

«How long has it been?» he asked, trying to calm himself down.

«Three days.» I admitted, ashamed over keeping it a secret.

«Why didn't you tell me?!»

«Because I knew you were going to react like this!»

Kol grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

«Then I'm going to make it easier for you.»

* * *

It's kind of strange how it works, how feeling totally alone opens your eyes to who you really needed all along. It may have sounded like some cheesy line I stole from a Tumblr girl somewhere, but that's how I felt tonight.

I somehow managed to remember the way back to Klaus' apartment. I felt like an idiot when I knocked on the exclusive door, but it was too late to turn around when he opened.

«I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go.» I rushed when he looked at me.

«No, come in, I insist.» he offered, I politely followed into the room that had to be at least twice the size of my entire apartment.

«I didn't mean to bother you, I just… Kol found out… he didn't take it that well.»

«I'm sorry.»

«It's fine, he has all reason to be mad at me, it wasn't fair to keep it a secret.»

«But it was your choice.»

«Yeah, a stupid one.»

The room was filled with an awkward silence mixed with stares at things that didn't need the attention, only so we wouldn't have to look at eachother.

«How did it go with your plan?» he asked, I had earlier told him about our plans for the school dance over the phone, back then I didn't think I was able to kill someone.

«Two of the hybrids are dead, including the guy who sold me out to Tyler, I took extra care of him.»

I was so happy when he didn't tell me he was proud of me.

«How do you feel?»

«Like I just killed someone… and I didn't mind at all.» I admitted, I wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or extremely shameful, but I felt like both.

«I'm sure it's not going to help if I tell you you'll get used to it.»

«Not exactly.»

«You'll be fine.»

The way he said that made me think for one split second that I was actually going to be fine, but no matter how much we both tried to get along, it still wouldn't be worth it since I had less than a month left to live. But I didn't want it to end like that.

«So, what brings you here tonight?» he asked to change the subject, great, an even harder question.

«I really needed to talk to you because you're the only one who isn't going to freak out about it, because you don't care too much like Kol. I've been so mad at you for so long, and I don't want to end things like that, so now I'm just letting go of all the anger.

You wanted a second chance, well, right now the only thing you can do is to stay with me and keep calm. Do you think you can do that?»

He took his time to answer, he looked like he didn't want to agree with me, but felt obligated to it.

«Yeah, sure.»


	59. The Hybrid: chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24. I'M MR. BRIGHTSIDE  
_(Mr. Brightside - The Killers)_**

**KOL POV**

* * *

I knew that I had to go see Danielle eventually, there was no way I could solve the problem if I kept avoiding it. So that morning I went over to the apartment to clear things up.

I was honestly willing to do anything, bribes, blackmail, murder, anything to keep her alive.

I never thought the fate of one single person could affect me like this, but I couldn't lose the one person who saw me as more than some satanic asshole, especially now that I didn't have Katherine.

If Ellie died, I would have no one. Maybe I'd try to reach out to my family, but they were too busy worrying about the city and their own problems. Not even Klaus was doing anything, something that truly pissed me off.

The livingroom was filled with innumerable paper boxes, and Ellie's laugh quickly stopped when she saw me enter the room, she certainly didn't look like she was dying.

«What the hell are you doing?» I questioned, peaking in some of the boxes lying on around.

«Well, there's no point in having an apartment filled with my stuff if I'm not gonna live here anymore.» she explained, and stopped to have a look at a photo she took down from the bookshelf.

«But you're not dead yet!»

«I know, but I will be in a short while. And I think it's better if I do this instead of you when I'm gone.»

«You're saying it like it's for certain!»

«Yes, because it is!»

She put her thick hair up in an unintentionally funky ponytail on the upper side of her head, and continued storing everything in the boxes while humming the soundtrack to ''Rocky''.

«Why are you acting like this, Ellie?»

«Because there is absolutely _nothing_ I can do with it, so I'm sure as hell not gonna spend my last days crying in a corner.»

«How can you say that? All we have to do is to let Tyler win!»

«We are _not _letting Tyler Lockwood take over this damn city, so all we can do is suck it up and let me die!»

«I can understand Elijah having this way of thinking, he probably got Katherine on board with it and Rebekah and Finn don't even know you. I still can't believe Klaus, though, cause I really thought he cared about you, but it turns out he's still the same cynical bastard he's always been, and you're letting him get to you!»

«Klaus isn't affecting my decisions, Kol! I'm not that desperate! I'm just thinking that maybe I'm not worth the trouble we're causing if we give up!»

She wasn't herself, she couldn't be. Klaus must've brainwashed her or something to think she didn't matter.

«I'm not letting you do this!»

«Well, too bad! Cause this is happening.»

«How can you agree to it like that?!»

«I'm not accepting it, I'm coming to terms with it! And unless you want to end it like this, I suggest you do, too.»

Ellie didn't sound too hostile when speaking, her undertone told me she was just trying to make me understand, but I wasn't making it easy on her.

«I can't come to terms with it, I'm sorry.» I acknowledged.

«Why? Why is it so hard for you to just let go of me?»

«Because you're my family! If I lose you, I'm going back to being all alone, and I can't do that, not again.»

«That's not true! You did just fine the first thousand years without me, you can do it again.»

«No! I spent those thousand years being broken, and no one was there to help me out of my dark times, so I stayed that way. No one gave me a reason to change before you came along, which is why I so desperately need you to stay.»

I felt like an idiot for admitting that, I felt like a weak and caring fool, but that's who I wanted to be if it meant that I could keep my best friend around.

She became a little speechless after my confession, and tried picking herself up so she wouldn't respond as mushy as me.

«You don't need me to be a good person, you've always been one, all you needed was someone to bring him out.»

I wanted to believe that she was right, for a moment I almost agreed with her, but I couldn't.

«What have you got there?» I asked to change the subject, hinting at the old journal she kept looking at, but not opening.

«Turns out my mom was the worst pathological thinker in history, so since she had to keep the biggest secret ever, she thought it would be a great idea to keep a journal! And of course said journal was conveniently located in this unlocked apartment the night Lucas Browne broke in to find out my secret.»

How big of a fool was she? I wasn't sure if her stupidity came from her idiotic mother or Nik.

«Did you read it?»

«It says it's gonna give me some answers, but I'm not sure if I wanna know.»

«I get it.»

* * *

«I jut can't sit on my ass and watch as she slowly dies! I just-»

«KOL! We've already talked about this! We do _not_ throw stuff!» Addison interrupted and tried calming me down as I was about to break the window with one of Sebastian's Lord Of The Rings book.

«Right, sorry.» I mumbled and laid back down on the football themed bed.

«What do you think about her decision?»

«I hate it! She's giving up on everything and agreeing with my brother of all people!»

«Does it make you jealous to see her on good terms with your brother?»

«It's just that I was always the one who was there for her, so why the hell is she choosing him over me?!»

«Relax! We've been through this, you know what to do when you get too upset.»

«…. One, two, three, four, five, si- why am I even discussing this with you?!»

«Because you're the one who compelled me to stay in this house, so you can might as well entertain me!»

«What is going on here?» Sebastian asked as he entered his room, I ran over to Addison so she'd shut up.

«Not a word about what we just discussed.» I compelled.

«I hate it when you do that! Stop it!» she bitched, but I had already lost interest in her.

«We were just having a little chat, nothing involving you.» I affirmed to Sebastian, who disliked our privacy in his home.

«Is there something wrong with Ellie?»

«Ellie is fine. When is your mom coming home?»

«WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH MY MOTHER?!»

I didn't get to answer before someone called me.

«No?» the hypnotizing amazing voice I was so fond of implied on the other side of the line.

«No.» I answered, hoping the kids wouldn't ask about the phone call as I hung up and dived back into the conversation.

Ok, I understood where he was coming from, given the fact that I killed his girlfriend and all, but sheesh!

«Be kind to your mother, Sebastian, I bet she misses a strong man to hold her after your dad went full Elton John.»

Sebastian's nostrils vibrated more than that time- wait, I have no intention of telling that story… ever.

«I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!» he yelled, only to get another guest in his room.

«Sebastian Richard Striker, we do _not _curse in this house, nor do we threaten our guests!» Stella lectured, she blushed from head to toe when she saw me standing there.

«Hello there, Stella.» I greeted with a stunning smile, and she practically melted.


	60. The Hybrid: chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25. MY LIFE'S BECOME SOME BLURRY LITTLE QUEST  
_(Cry Like a Ghost - Passion Pit)  
_  
ELLIE POV**

* * *

Kol and I left it that morning with a polite smile and a subtle «Goodbye», we were both trying to keep up the appearance that everything was alright, but we knew we weren't on the same page with this.

The only reason I didn't yell at him and demanded a hug with some comforting words to go along with them, what that if I freaked out, he'd freak out, too. I wasn't sure how to live without Kol on my side at the moment, but I had to suck it up, I was going to die, anyway.

_«The Ugha word for gold translates as "treasure." But their treasure wasn't gold. It was knowledge. Knowledge was their treasure.»_

I sighed as I closed my MacBook to put an end to the terror that was ''Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull'', I thought that dying would open my eyes to a greater purpose with that movie, but no, I still couldn't take it.

I had another look at the journal next to me, and considered reading it. Maybe it would make me feel closer to my mother than ever, or maybe it would ruin every image I ever have of her. Who knows? Maybe it would give me every answer I had ever searched for, or maybe I was being way too dramatic about this, and it was nothing but a stupid journal.

Lately I'd begun to realize that I knew nothing about her, of course I knew the woman I grew up to call ''mom'', but that woman wasn't the same who fell in love with Klaus, and I started to think that that one was the real Gwyneth Osbourne.

«One would think you'd be out living your life by now, considering time is running out.» Klaus remarked as he entered the apartment, I had started getting used to him just popping up, and it was fine since I didn't have to choke up an awkward ''hello''.

«Yeah, people say you should live your life to the fullest while you still can, but I like my life just the way it is.»

«With the deaths and crazy vampires?»

«Aside from that, but you know what I mean. Why ruin something that works?»

He looked like he had a different answer, but he just silently agreed with me.

«Are you ok?»

«As ok as I can be, I guess.»

«I wish there was something I could do.»

How did we get here? How was it that a few weeks ago, I couldn't even look at him for more than a second without feeling the urge to vomit, and now he was the person I leaned on the most.

«There is actually one thing you can do.» I acknowledged, somehow trying to make him feel like he mattered.

«I'm listening.»

«Kol once mentioned something about you having a medical licence -which I'd mock you for endlessly if I had the time but I don't, so I was thinking you could forge my-», I had to pick myself up in order to finish the sentence, «-my death certificate. Just in case any relatives ever asks any questions.»

I had thought about it a lot lately, what would happen when I was gone. Would anyone miss me? If so, who? Not that I had so much contact with the family on my mother's side, but I guess they'd feel sort of responsible for me given the fact that I was left alone with no mother at fifteen.

By now I could recognize the expression Klaus made when he didn't support my decisions at all, but just felt like agreeing was the right thing. I also didn't know if it was a good thing or not, afterall, I was the one who told him bend down bite the dust in order to make me like him, but it did make me kid of guilty.

«What would be the cause of death, then?» he asked.

«I was thinking suicide, I mean, it would be sort of logical, right?-», I didn't realize I was actually smiling, only because I saw how fucked up everything was, «-Poor little girl loses her mother and has to watch as her life slowly ends, and no one is there for her.»

I had to add something when I saw how worried he got.

«Hypothetically, of course.»

«Are you sure?»

«I'm not hanging from the ceiling, am I?»

«I'm serious.»

«And so am I! Didn't we start this conversation with me telling you that I liked my life?»

«Yes, and there are clearly some things you're too scared to admit to yourself.»

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

«Ok, so I guess it gets pretty messed up sometimes, but I wouldn't kill myself over it, that would be a violation of the prophecy.» I acknowledged.

He stepped closer to me, I could practically hear my comfort zone yelling at me for not stopping him.

«But let's say it wasn't a violation, and you could do whatever you wanted, would you?»

Unbelievable, he had turned this conversation into if I wanted to kill myself or not, and he talked about it like if I was willing to trade a Pokémon card.

«I was going to.»

«When?»

I sighed, I had tried shutting out the memories, but they had their way of crawling back.

«When I made that deal with the Original witch, I was actually planning on going through with it -DO NOT FREAK OUT, OK?! The last thing I need right now is for you to freak out as well.»

I thought he'd get furious, but he still looked at me with pitiful eyes, and I felt completely defenseless.

«Why would you do that?» he gently asked.

«The timing-» I admitted, as a nicer way of spelling out ''all the crap you did to me'', «-I was so alone, and along came this woman who told me all these things about how much I mattered, and that she understood me. So she used all that trust I for some reason put in her, and I just started seeing the logic in everything she said.»

«What made you re-consider?»

«Someone reminded me that all the issues I had with my family -and especially you, wasn't worth it.»

I tried telling the story in a way that wouldn't make it seem like it was all his fault, but it sort of was when I looked back at it. I was like a porcelain doll on the edge of a cliff, and Klaus was the breath of wind that made me tip over the edge.

With everything happening around me, I also had to deal with how much I hated myself, all because of something he said.

«I'm sorry I made you feel that way.»

«It's fine, it's in the past.» I assured, trying to lure myself out of what looked to be a long and sentimental conversation.

«We have to leave now if we want to catch that family meeting.» he stated to change the subject.

«Wait, what family meeting?»

«No worries, kid, we're just discussing the Tyler situation.»

I didn't have to think twice before I was determined not to go. Thought one: did I want to watch the Originals argue? No. Case closed.

«There is not way I am going to that!» I objected.

* * *

«I can't believe you made me go to this.» I asserted.

«It's not that bad!» Klaus argued, followed by Elijah who entered the room with his dark cloud of evil powers following him (figuratively speaking, or?).

«We're killing Tyler Lockwood!» was the first thing he yelled into the room.

«Boy, that escalated quickly.»


	61. The Hybrid: chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26. WASTE IT ON FIXING ALL THE PROBLEMS THAT YOU MADE IN YOUR OWN HEAD  
_(Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons)  
_  
WATCHER POV**

* * *

«HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO BEFORE YOU HEAR ME?! WE ARE _NOT_ KILLING ANYONE TONIGHT!»

«YOU JUST SAID WE WERE!»

«I MEANT THAT WE WERE KILLING HIM ON THE POLLS, EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO USE MODERN LANGUAGE!»

«YOU'RE JUST AN EMPTY MINDED FOOL WHO CAN'T SEE THE WHOLE PICTURE, ELIJAH! THIS IS NECESSARY!»

«OH, YES! BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS IMPORTANT IF THE MIGHTY KOL SAYS SO!»

«NOBODY ASKED YOU, REBEKAH!»

I seriously couldn't take any more of this, so let's just skip five minutes into the argument.

«-AND ALABAMA, AND MISSISIPPI, AND SOUTH DAKOTA!»

«HE SAID NOTHING ABOUT SOUTH DAKOTA!»

«YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE FOR THE SPEECH!»

«YES I WAS!»

«YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE COLOR OF THE EMPEROR'S-»

Nope, no, a little further.

«-SO NO ONE ASKED ME!»

«FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, ELIJAH! NO ONE NEEDED YOUR PERMISSION TO LAUNCH THE FIRST SPACE SHUTTLE!»

Ok, it was time to make an appearance.

«EVERYONE ZIPPIT!» I yelled, and they all shut up, surprised to see me again.

«Oh, so now you decide to show up!» Kol remarked angrily, tapping his foot in impatience.

«I have better things to do than babysit you people, Kol.»

«So you don't show yourself for months, and instead you wait until we're stuck in a potential disaster?» Klaus added, he was by far the one who worried the most.

«Don't be silly, Klaus. It's already a disaster!»

«Yes, thank you for the reminder. Do you have _anything _useful to say?»

Aaah, those poor kids. They really had no clue.

«I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news for you.»

«What?!-» Kol yelled, «-What can possibly make this situation worse?!»

«Yeaaaah… here's the thing, guys: you can't kill Tyler.» I revealed, and watched as their faces changed colors in the blink of a second.

«Great-» Elijah remarked with a subtle smile, «-Now that that's settled, we can get back to our normal business.»

«So, that's it? We do nothing?!»

Elijah took some time to think of a logical approach for their problem.

«If both Tyler and Danielle cannot die, we make a deal with him.» he proposed.

«He already made a deal! You just have to step down as mayor!»

«And since that is not an option, we give him back the doppelgänger in exchange for saving the girl.»

«Hey, I'm still here, and I also have a name!» Ellie reminded, she was currently hiding in the background, afraid to be a part of the argument she just witnessed.

But no one cared about her right now, or maybe it was that someone cared about her too much to hear what she had to say.

«We cannot give him the doppelgänger, you know that!» Klaus objected.

«Nik, is right-» Kol agreed, «-There are enough hybrids as there is!»

«My decision is final, brothers. Bring me the doppelgänger tonight, and everything will be alright.»

That was the last thing Elijah said before he left the room as quickly as he entered. Since I had gone back to lurking in the shadows, it was just Ellie, Kol, Klaus and Rebekah.

«Alright-» Rebekah raised her voice and turned to the two remaining brothers, «-what's the plan, eggheads?»

«Don't you see, Becky? There is no plan.» Kol murmured.

«What do you mean, there is no plan? There is always a plan. Nik is the definition of darkness and you're the prodigy of Satan himself! I'm sure the two of you have some sort of plan.»

«For god's sake, Rebekah! Why do you even care?!» Klaus barked.

«Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less about this kid, but I was just getting used to not being the youngest in the family-», Rebekah looked at her niece, who was already giving up all hope «-Besides, you're right about her being one of us. So whatever plan you have, I'm in.»

Kol raised his face from his palms with an angry frown.

«For the last time, Rebekah: there is no pla-»

And so, a plan took shape in his head.

«Elijah is pissed and all of you are still alive, soooo… what did I miss?» Katherine greeted when she entered the ruins of the family meeting.

«You guys can fill her in -and not literally since I know you're a fan of that, Kol-» Rebekah commanded, «-I need to have a word with Danielle here.»

They did as she said, and Ellie followed her down the hall and into a meeting room of some kind.

«Well, don't be so scared, I'm only trying to help you.» Rebekah reassured.

«Seriously?» Ellie scolded, thinking this had to be some kind of joke.

«Why are you so surprised?»

«Nothing, just the fact that we haven't really talked since… ever… why do you wanna help me?»

Rebekah smiled with teeth so bright, they practically lit up her wavy, blonde hair, resting perfectly on her shoulders.

«My brothers care about you, and I care about my brothers. However, I know for a fact that whatever they're planning is destined to go wrong.» Rebekah explained.

«Why?»

«Because they're going up against Elijah, and no one goes up against Elijah.»

Ok, she did have some pretty solid points.

«Alright, so how are you gonna help me?» Ellie continued.

Rebekah leaned closer to her to be sure that no one heard her.

«Bonnie Bennett is Tyler Lockwood's witch bitch, if you find her, she'll know a way to break the spell she put on him.»

«How do I find her?»

Rebekah giggled a little when thinking about her time in Mystic Falls.

«Damon Salvatore.»


	62. The Hybrid: chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27. WHEN IT STARTED WE HAD HIGH HOPES  
_(Yes - Coldplay)_**

**GWYNETH POV** **(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

After Peter and I got back together for real, it was like nothing had happened. We were back to being our normal, happy, shiny selves, the perfect couple. Maybe it was because he was so excited to be a dad, but maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad if he kept up the pace when we became parents.

Right now it was all about lying on the couch, staring at the roof and think, think about how my life was going to get better. The Watcher was once sad exception when you thought about what could go wrong, but I hadn't seen her in days. Maybe she was nothing but a fragment of my imagination afterall.

«Oh, so you think you're rid of me?»

Spoke too soon.

«What more could you possibly want from me?»

«Maybe I just showed up to tell you that you made the made the right choice.»

She threw herself down on the floor and laid there with her arms behind her head, I sighed at her vulgarity.

«Don't remind me, I made the right choice, end of story. You can leave me alone.»

«Woah, woah, woah now! Easy on the pregnancy hormones, missy! I just need you to do one more tiny, whiny thing for me.»

«I'm already as pregnant as I can get... hopefully, so what more can you ask of me?»

«That's right, you did, but some people aren't as aware of it as others…»

Did she mean what I thought she meant?

«No! There is NO way I am telling Klaus about this!» I objected, even though I knew I had no power over it.

«But he's the baby daddy, don't you think he should know?»

«Oh, I think he'll be just fine! And I am going to do just fine when Peter and I move to Canada with _our_ baby.»

«So your plan is to hide for the next seven and a half months?»

«Well, sorry for not coming up with a better plan the second you knocked me up, ''Watcher''!»

«Technically, I wasn't the one who-»

«Doesn't matter! I'm still not telling him.»

«Oh yeah?»

«I'll just stay here and enjoy the inside of this safe apartment for the next months if I have to.»

«CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!»

«What?! Wai-»

Aaaaand she was gone.

* * *

It was couple of days later, and I barely even left the apartment anymore, just to be sure that I wouldn't run into Nik anywhere.

«Good morning, babe!» Peter greeted as I stepped into the kitchen and sat down by our cheap dinner table. It was always a little victory when I woke up and he still loved me, which meant he still knew nothing.

«Morning.» I mumbled, he almost couldn't hear me over the crackle from the bacon he was cooking.

My morning sickness had just started and everything I ate tasted like the lunch of an Indian tribe child.

«How are you feeling?» he asked oh so gently, more gentle than I ever deserved.

«Apathetic.» I grinned, making it look like I was joking.

«Well, I know just the thing that'll cheer you up!» he announced, and threw an open envelope on the table. The first thing that hit me was pompous font declaring our invitation to a gallery opening at the Bridgeport historical museum. If this is what would cheer me up, my husband clearly didn't know me at all.

«Since when did we get invites to fancy parties?» I asked with a slight hint of disgust from the mere thought of attending.

«That's the great part, I really think my job is starting to take me places!»

«Do you willing to go to those places alone? Cause I'm just feeling really pregnant and gross today, and I was planning on staying in and eat canned soup for the next eternity.» I tried explaining in the cutest way possible, to conceal my selfishness.

«Come on, Gwyn! This will be one last times we'll get to go out before the baby comes. It'll be so much fun!-» Peter encouraged, but didn't quite manage to convince me, «-I'll buy you ice-cream when it's ov-»

«WE'RE GOING.»

* * *

I was back to resenting the idea of attending, but it was a little too late now that we were standing in the middle of the pretentious crowd. I felt like the biggest (literally) loser compared to the beautiful women with dresses worth more than the rent I struggled to pay.

«Gwyneth, Gwyneth!-» Peter yelled a little too loud, and shoved a fat business man in front of me, «-This is Stu Fletcher, the guy who made our move possible.»

The awkward introduction to the guy who was about to make my life unnecessarily boring lasted for too long. I only saw it as a reminder to what my future was gonna be like: PTA meetings with stressed-out hockey moms and a crybaby on my neck at all times, and that was just my husband. But now that I thought about it, Peter would probably be too busy with his new job, and he'd lose interest in me and the little bugger.

«Nice to meet you!» I smiled, lying like hell.

«Stu, this is Gwyneth, my beautiful wife and the mother of our soon-to-be firstborn.» Peter introduced, causing me to drag him away from the crowd and up in a corner.

«Can you stop introducing me like that?! It's embarrassing!» I complained.

«What are you talking about? It's nothing to be ashamed about!» he defended, not able to understand my problem.

«Just stop it! I don't feel like broadcasting it to the world, ok?!»

Peter muttered a few angry words before he returned to his colleagues, and I could finally breathe out. Or not, the pastel cocktail dress I borrowed from Katherine was suffocating me, I was a fool to think it would fit me.

And here to remind me of yet another reason I was a fool:

«Didn't expect to see you here tonight.» Klaus remarked, not even trying to hide his true intentions.

«Of course!-» I scolded, «-Of course you had to be behind this!»

«I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, love.»

«You invited us here!»

«You know, it's sad how you're not happy about your husband's success.»

«Not too sad for you, I assume.»

«Maybe not…» he smiled cleverly, and offered me a glass of martini.

«No thanks, I'm driving.» I rushed, and ignored my urge to drain the drink just to end the tension. Nik and I hadn't talked since we… whatever.

«It's kind of weird how you can profess your love for me, spend the night with me, and then pretend like I don't exist.» he whispered, raising my heartbeat to the sound of the slow bass filling the gallery. I felt like complete shit, I was complete shit.

«It was a mistake-» I declared after gathering the strength to face him, «-You were a mistake. And it took a mistake to realize how much I actually loved my husband.»

«So that's it? You're just gonna say everything we had was completely meaningless?»

It was awful to lie to him like that, but who I lied for was motivation enough.

«Why wouldn't I? It was!» I borderline yelled, struggling not to cause a scene.

«See, I don't believe you.» he argued, making me realize he knew me too well.

«I don't need you to believe me, I just need you to leave me alone.»

I stormed into the restroom and tried getting it together in front of the mirror, not even caring about the three other ladies whispering degrading slurs.

«Get it together, Gwyneth! You can't cry right now!» I told myself when I was finally alone.

«Yeah, get it together, Gwyneth!»

This time it wasn't me, just the horrible voice inside of me.

«Are you always spying on me?» I asked, and blinked a thousand times to keep myself from weeping.

«Let's just say that if I wasn't here, something's terribly wrong.» the Watcher chuckled.

«Well, it wouldn't matter now that everything's terribly wrong!»

«Now, now, Gwyneth. Let's not overreact-»

«I'm not overreacting, I just can't keep lying to him like this! I can't be here!»

«I recall telling you to do the exact opposite: tell him the truth.»

«No way!» I yelled, and stormed out of the restroom, trying to escape her.

«You can't run from the truth forever, honey.» she comforted in her own twisted way.

«Oh yeah? Watch me!»

I hurried back to the party, and quickly found Peter sipping vodka with his new best friends.

«Peter, I'm not feeling that well, do you think we can leave?» I asked sweetly, but Peter barely responded after too much drinking.

«But babe, the party just started!»

«I know, I know. But please!»

«Alright, just give me a minute to say goodbye to some people.» he gave in, and I happily walked away from them.

«Leaving so soon?»

I turned to find Nik standing my side, and immediately walked away from him.

«Gwyneth, I just wanna talk, that's all!» he begged, refusing to leave me alone.

«We're done, Nik! Everything we thought we had is over, there's nothing to talk about!»

«Is that really what you think, that we we nothing?»

NO! No, no, no! No was all I wanted to scream, then I'd tell him just how much I loved him, over and over again.

I was just about to do so, when the Watcher showed me just how little I was in charge of my own life.

«Hey, babe! Who's your friend?» a drunken Peter asked, putting his arm roughly around my neck.

«Uhm… he's just-»

«Klaus Mikaelson-» Nik introduced, and shook his hand politely, «-Pleasure to finally meet you, Peter.»

«Wow, I know I've become successful when a Mikaelson knows my name! I see you've meet my wife, too.»

«Yes, the lovely Gwyneth was just telling me about how happy the two of you are.»

«You have NO idea how happy this woman has made me!-»

I needed to act fast, and tried dragging him away from the conversation.

«Peter, I think it's time for us to-»

«I am so blessed to have her as the mother of my child.»

And there it was, the truth I had been running from. Well, if you've run for too long, you run a little more. And that's just what I did, I rushed out of the party as fast as my high heels could carry me, and into the restricted section for finer art.

I couldn't take it anymore, I let the tears run lose as I tried to keep myself standing.

«I'm sorry about that.» Nik apologized, entering the room like he owned the place.

«Go away.» I mumbled, the only thing I felt like saying.

«This may not be what you had in mind, but you can't let it ruin your life.»

I didn't even wanna repeat myself, so I just let him comfort me.

«Now I get why you think you have to stay with him, but if you don't love him, it's not-»

«Goddammit, Nik! Can't you see how happy I am?!-» I yelled, with the loud acoustic of the room repeating every angry word, «-I'm happily married to an amazing man with a great job! Now we're having a kid, who's gonna have the best father in the world! It's all perfect, my life is perfect! I couldn't be happier!»

He got closer to me, and wiped some tears off my cheek.

«Then why are you crying?»

«Because it's not true.»

«Of course it is! Peter will make a great father.»

That's when I realized how oblivious he was, that bastard.

«Well, I hope you're still as enthusiastic when I tell you that Peter isn't gonna be a great father, you are.»

Have you ever seen fear in a powerful man's eyes? Probably not, because by the time you spot it, he's no longer powerful, he's just as mortal as the rest of us. He loathes it, despises it, and will stop at nothing to avoid it.

Even if it meant leaving you.


	63. The Hybrid: chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28. THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES, EVEN THOUGH THEY WEREN'T SO GREAT  
_(Thanks For The Memories - Fall Out Boy)  
_  
WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Remind me why I'm here again?»

«You're here so we can trade you for Danielle's life.»

«What if I don't want to go back to Tyler?»

«Life fucks us all, at least you didn't get your heart ripped out by the girl you loved.»

Addison stopped to give Kol an angry look.

«Not here!» she whispered, and straightened her cream-colored dress, stomping with her high heels so everyone would notice her displeasure.

«Get it together, _Addison_! Or else...» Kol threatened.

«Or else what? Are you gonna strap a dog collar on me?» They stopped arguing when they met Elijah at the crowded party.

«Elijah!-» Kol asserted, «-One would think you'd be leading a Congo line by now, since you're always the highlight of the evening!»

«I hope you're not plotting anything, brother.» Elijah stated, but you could clearly take it as a threat.

«And why would I go against your word?»

«Because you're you, and you don't care about the rules.»

«I have to say I'm offended by this, Elijah. I can't believe you think that low of me!»

Elijah uttered a little chuckle, that somehow managed to sound like he was even angrier.

Kol took a moment to look at his brother with hatred in his eyes, but a smile covered it up.

«I'll pick her up when I need her.»

Kol was just about to leave with Addison when Elijah stopped him.

«Have you seen Katherine tonight?» he asked.

«Nope, no! Why would I? Any specific reason?» Kol lied, was Elijah oblivious to the fact that he had nailed his wife for months?

«I just know that the two of you are close, and I appreciate that-» he reassured, and lowered his voice as he patted Kol's shoulder in a seemingly friendly manner, «-But not too close.»

Kol roughly dragged Addison with him as he got as far away from Elijah as the museum walls would allow. He took the resistant deer on heels into one of the restricted areas, filled with sculptures and artifacts that had yet to be revealed to the crowd.

«I hate him so much!» Kol yelled, and smashed a one of a kind, fifty-six million dollar vase from the ming dynasty. As if he cared, he was around for the ming dynasty, anyway.

«Relax, Kol!» Addison attempted, but Kol couldn't hear her as he broke everything in sight. Vases, sculptures and artwork turned to smithereens.

«What makes you think you get to say that, Katherine?!» he, looking down at the antique ceramics plate, Katherine snatched it away from him before he got to smash it.

«Because I'm still in love with you!» she revealed.

«What? Did you change your mind again?!»

«I never changed it in the first place! The only reason I'm with Elijah was to get close to him, and I couldn't tell you because it would ruin everything!»

Kol wasn't sure whether if he loved or hated her in that moment, it was a fine line. But hearing that she still loved him made him tip over to one of the sides.

He took a good grip of her thick, long hair and kissed her more aggressively than ever, with a hint of that hatred from before.

«It's me and you.» she uttered as she catched her breath, and fished what she needed up from his jacket pocket.

She and him, only them. It was an interesting thought, but Kol knew she'd never go through with it. This is what she did, she broke his heart, over and over and over. He pushed her away from him and took some heave breaths.

«I'm really fucking tired of your shit, Katherine.» he declared, and left the room.

Little did they know of who was watching them.

* * *

«I didn't think you'd be able to show your face at _my_ party-» Tyler greeted and attempted to shake the hand of his arch nemesis, «-Oh well, I'm glad you could make it!»

«Why so smug, Tyler? This isn't over, you know.» Klaus alleged.

«And how are you planning on turning things around? Last time I checked, I got my revenge, I won!»

Klaus was tired of showing compassion for others, so instead he concealed all his feelings in an attempt to scare off Tyler.

«Your little revenge is nothing if you don't have a doppelgänger.» he asserted, and Tyler immediately got interested.

«I'm listening.»

«We'll give her back in exchange for your blood, does that sound fair?»

«What's the catch?»

«No catch, mate! After all, you've already won, right?»

«Alright, meet me in the restricted section in twenty minutes. And bring me to doppelgänger.»

* * *

«Did you get it?»

«Of course I did, it's not like I haven't done this before.»

«How did you proceed, exactly?»

«I got it, didn't I?!»

Elijah looked at Katherine, pretending like he didn't know why she was upset.

«I'm sorry.» she mumbled, handing what he needed over to him.

«Thank you for showing your loyalty, Katerina.» he praised, like he was her boss giving her a promotion.

«Anything for you!»

Kol had freshened up, and met them by the section for African artifacts like nothing had happened.

«There you are, Addison!-» he remarked, «-Tyler says he wants to meet up outside in ten, and we wouldn't want him to wait.»

The Bridgeport Historical Museum had a garden filled with ancient, Greek statues, one of the brothers had no idea who'd end up like one of them within minutes.

«Where is Tyler?» Elijah asked, and what he had a hard time realizing that his brother was actually planning on killing him.

«I'm sorry, brother, there's a slight change of plans.» Kol smiled, searching pockets in desperation.

«Looking for this?»

Kol became wide eyed as he watched Elijah pull out the dagger from his sleeve, and the shocking betrayal made him blind to the fact that his big brother stabbed him.

«WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!» Katherine screamed, and ran over to Kol, who was lying on the cold ground.

«He deserved it.» Elijah mumbled.

«YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST GONNA TALK TO HIM!»

«And you believed me?»

«How could you use me like that?!»

He stopped to look at an upset Katherine as he dragged the body of his brother back inside.

«Nothing you haven't done before.»

* * *

Klaus opened the door to the restricted section of the museum, a big, squared room with tall walls covered in 16-18th century paintings.

The view was something he'd usually take a moment to admire, but the happy couple standing there beat him to it. They hadn't noticed him standing by the door, they were too busy enjoying eachother's company.

It took him way back in time, in the exact same room, where he had hoped to end the night as happy as them.  
The one second they were kissing and making googly eyes at eachother, the other, Klaus was snapping the guy's neck like a matchstick.

The girl was too in shock to scream, which was a great advantage for her boyfriend's (and soon to be her) killer.

«Oh, sorry to ruin your night love-» he apologized before he took a firm grip of her head, «-You'll see him again, soon.»

Katherine was less shocked than she should've been when she saw the macabre scene taking place in the room as Klaus drained the girl of blood and snapped her neck when he was finished.

«Don't mind them.» Klaus insisted, wiping away the blood dripping from his mouth.

«Someone's in a bad mood.» she suggested, getting ready for the role she had to play.

«I have to admit, Klaus: you really kept your word!» Tyler praised when he entered, with hungry eyes at his dearest doppelgänger.

«Dad!» ''Addison'' cried of happiness, trying to run over to him, but Klaus grabbed her arm to stop her.

«You'll get her back, if you keep your part of the deal.» Klaus bargained.

«Give her back first.» Tyler argued.

«And how do I know you're not just gonna run away?»

«You don't. But there is no other way of saving your precious little girl.»

Klaus had to make a decision, in the end he trusted his plan would work, and let go of the doppelgänger.

''Addison'' bounced over to her father, and jumped in his arms. For a split second, Klaus could almost spot a spark of love in Tyler's eyes when he got to hold his daughter again, but it didn't last long until Katherine drove the stake through his back.

Tyler's scream echoed in the room, and victory was the only thing Klaus could feel as he heard it. But it was followed by the unbearable sound of an explosion, brutally blowing them onto the walls as I appeared in front of their eyes.

«NEVER GO AGAINST MY WORD-» I yelled, making Klaus and Katherine hear it a hundred times louder than everyone else «-I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL HIM!»

I let my words echo in their minds for a while before I disappeared once more, that will teach them.

Tyler got up, realizing the stake was gone.

«Nice try, Klaus!-» he gloated, «-I wanna wish you better luck next time, but it looks like there's not gonna be a next time.»


	64. The Hybrid: chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29. WHO'S GONNA CATCH YOU NOW?  
_(Beach - San Cisco)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

_«We are never ever ever, getting back toge-»_

«I am titaniuuuuu-»

«Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle-»

«She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better better bet-»

«Oppan Gangnam Sty-»

«-Nobody was injured when the house burned down, but all signs are pointing towards the clown and the horse-»

«Only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I-I-I'm hunting-»

«-And the horse was congratulated by the Duchess herself for-»

«-Like we are never getting back together, like ever! NOOOO-»

_«-The prostitute and the clown.»_

«JUST DECIDE, ALREADY!»

«Geez, sorry!»

But Addison wasn't sorry at all, she'd been doing this for two hours (and Ellie really wanted to hear the story about the clown and the horse).

«Why did you get to sit in the front seat, anyway?» Katie asked, she and Ellie both found Addison extremely annoying.

«I'm reading the map, remember?» she reminded.

«I can read the map.» Ellie suggested, Sebastian laughed so hard, he almost drove us off the road.

«Ellie, no offense, but you couldn't read a map to save your own life!» he teased, she knew he was right, she was just tired of Addison bossing them around.

«What's the name of the place, again?» their dear map reader asked.

«Are you kidding me?! You've read the map for two hours and you don't even know where we're going?!» Katie yelled, and Ellie couldn't agree with her more.

«Chillax! We're on the highway, and there is no possible way we can get lost on the highway!-» Addison assured, for some reason it didn't make them feel any better, «-Can you now tell me the name of the place?»

«Mystic Falls, Virginia.» Katie reminded.

«Am I the only one who thinks ''Mystic Falls'' is a lousy name for a town full of supernaturals? It's like: if you're gonna hunt down vampires, which place would you look first? Denver or _Mystic Falls_?» Ellie commented.

«Ellie's got a point-» Sebastian praised, «-Mystic Falls used to be full of supernaturals, until they got a new sheriff who chased them out, now there's barely any of them left.»

«Looks like someone did their homework, nice job Sebastian!» Katie complimented while trying to straighten her headphones so she could listen to something else than Addison's poor radio choices.

«Unlike _someone _who doesn't even know why we're going!» Ellie hinted.

«Do too!» Addison defended herself.

«Fine, tell us!»

«We're here to meet my grandfather-»

«Allegedly your grandfather.» Ellie corrected.

«-As I was saying! We're gonna talk to him and some vampires about a witch and then we'll all have drinks!»

«Are you sure if the vampires can be trusted, Ellie?» Sebastian asked her, turning his head to the backseat.

«The Watcher said so.» she reassured.

«And what makes you think _she_ can be trusted?» Addison commented.

«I don't know why I think you can be trusted, but I still let you come with us, didn't I?»

«I chose to come with you so I could meet my grandfather! Believe me, I got better offers for this weekend!»

«Oh, you mean like helping out your fake daddy build an army to destroy us all?» Katie mocked.

«OK, ENOUGH OF THIS!» Sebastian interrupted before Addison could come up with a good comeback.

«Addison started it!» she defended.

«It doesn't matter who started it! I was already tired of the fighting when we stopped for kebabs and you and Addison couldn't figure out if it originated in Eastern Europe or Asia, but this shit is going too far!»

«None of this would be necessary if _Danielle_ hadn't been so obsessed with finding that witch! And you're still not telling us why!» Addison claimed.

«I already told you it's because Klaus needs to regain control over the hybrids so Tyler is no longer a threat!»

«Then why are we the ones looking for the witch and not him?»

Ellie hadn't told any of them the full truth about the witch, she didn't want them to freak out if it could be avoided.

«Because he doesn't know that I'm here! And it's going to stay that way.»

She finally got Addison to shut up… for as long as it lasted…

«Hey, can we stop for Shwarma?»

This was going to be a long ride…

* * *

Ellie and Katie were on their way to meet the vampires, while Addison and Sebastian went straight look for the guy with all the answers.

«Eeeew, It smells like old people here.» Addison commented when they entered the depressing atmosphere that was Mystic Falls Retirement Home.

Sebastian pretended not to notice the smell of processed steak and mashed potatoes mixed with the antibiotics being pumped into every tired soul who needed it.

They went down the hallways to find the room they were looking for, and stopped by a red door with a sign that matched the info they'd gotten.

He carefully opened the door, only to be greeted by a rocking chair turned away from them, and a seemingly dead dude staring out the window to a depressing fall-ish nature.

«Uhm, Mr. Donovan?» Addison tried greeting, but she got no answer. She and Sebastian shared a look that suggested he'd might be dead. She tiptoed over to the rocking chair, to see if there was any life left in the poor guy. Luckily, now there was.

«ELENA?!» he screamed, catching his breath after what seemed to be a challenging thing to say.

«My name is Addison, and I heard you knew my grandmother, Elena Gilbert.» Addison explained, sitting down in the window sill.

«You're the new doppelgänger.» he mumbled to himself, trying to get a grip on the situation he was in.

«I know, and me and my friend, Sebastian, are here to get some information.»

Sebastian went over to them and sat down next to her.

«We need to know about what happened with you and your friends when you were in high school.» he added.

«My friends?-» Mr. Donovan snarked, «-I have no friends, not anymore.»

«What happened?» Addison asked quietly.

«Vampires, dollface, vampires.»

«Can you please tell the whole story?»

The old man coughed to get ready for the story he was about to tell, looking back at those memories was something he did every single day, but never had he told anyone about them.

«What are you talking about?»

«I used to be a happy kid once, I had good friends, I was on the football team and my cheerleader girlfriend was everything I could ever wish for. But when the vampires came along, no one was happy anymore.

I mean, we pretended like we were happy sometimes, but we did nothing but fool ourselves. I had two girlfriends over high school, the first being Elena, and you know how that went, and then it was Caroline, who turned just to die once again. I also had a sister, Vicki, the same thing happened to her.»

Matt didn't sob or even shed a tear while telling the story of how everyone he ever cared about died, he just sat there with the same, blank expression.

«...I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Donovan. I can't imagine how you must feel.» Addison comforted, but her grandfather rejected her.

«Just because we're related, doesn't mean I care about what you think, dollface.»

Addison shut up, slightly embarrassed.

«My point is that they are all dead, there is nothing more to it. Vampires ruined my friends' life.»

It took a while before the two of them found the right thing to say, none of them knew how to respond to his remarks.

«Addison here, was tracked down and raised by Tyler Lockwood to create an army of hybrids, do you remember him?»

«Remember him? Tyler was my best friend, until he went crazy just like the rest of them. Ever since Caroline died, his hatred got the best of him, and the only thing he cares about is revenge.»

«But who was Caroline?» Addison asked, trying to find out about the girl she thought was her mother for so long. Mr. Donovan laughed a little when he thought back at his high school sweetheart.

«She was my girlfriend, until she turned into one of them. Then she got together with Tyler, and they were perfectly happy together until Klaus came into the picture.»

«Klaus killed her?» Sebastian gasped.

«Why so surprised, son? All the Originals are nothing but pure evil.»

«Right, of course.»

«Now, can you kids leave me the hell alone before I call the nurses?!»

* * *

«YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT ADDISON DID!» Ellie yelled when all four of them met up by the Mystic Grill (I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later).

«IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DANIELLE!» Addison defended.

«I am not interested in any of your fighting right now! Can we please just shut the fuck up and eat for a little while before we go back to all of our drama?»  
Sebastian declared.

«But she-»

«ZIPPIT!»

«And I-»

«NO!»

«Come on-»

«SIT, EAT, SMILE!»

* * *

«Remind me to ask for the recipe on this burger, it's ridiculously amazing!» Addison praised.

«Yes, we knew that the first time we saw it. Close you mouth, please?» Katie reminded, and put her hand up so she wouldn't have to se Addison's poor table manners.

Ellie didn't pay attention to anything they said, Sebastian had to snap his fingers right in her face three times before she responded.

«Earth to Ellie, anybody home?»

She rubbed her fingers over her eyes and had a look at the setting. Like Addison commented earlier: if this was the town's hotspot, it said a thing or two about the town.

«I'm sorry. I'm just so upset about the thing I'm not allowed to talk about!» she explained catty.

«It's gonna be alright!» Katie reassured, giving her a little sidehug. Ellie put on a fake smile, good enough for them to believe she had hope.

Sebastian jumped in his seat when a wrinkly finger poked his arm, he caught his breath as he turned around to find Mr. Donovan standing over him. Addison gave him a wide smile, but he only one he looked at was Sebastian.

«Do you mind if we talk in private, son?» he asked.

Sebastian and the others shared a look before he eventually nodded and got up.

«Wait!-» Addison stopped, «-If there's something worth discussing, I should be present as well.»

Mr. Donovan returned her smile, but with the same grumpy eyes as earlier.

«When are you doppelgänger going to realize that not everything is about you?»

She sat down again, with her pride halfway to Alaska to hide in shame as she watched Sebastian walk out with her grandfather. He followed him across the street and over to a bench by a fountain who's water had been stopped for the winter.

«What did you want to talk about, Mr. Donovan?»

«There was a time they used to just call me ''Matt'', of course they didn't call me at all unless they needed a worthless human around.»

«What are you talking about?»

«All my friends are dead, son.»

«I'm really sorry… Matt, but what does this have to do with me?»

«The girl with the horrendous red hair, she's Klaus' daughter, am I right?»

«How did you-»

«You'll always remember the face of the man who killed your friends, I see the resemblance.»

«Well, Danielle isn't like him, she's my best friend.»

«I'm sure she is. And you keep telling yourself the frightening things she says and does are nothing but trifles, but deep down you see how much she's changed, and you know she's growing less like you and more like him.»

Sebastian didn't like having Matt there to tell him things about himself he would usually ignore, he knew he was right, but he still chose to disagree.  
«You don't know what you're talking about.» he claimed.

«Oh yeah? I had friends once, Sebastian, friends I was willing to die for. You already know what happened to Elena and Caroline, the witch, Bonnie, went crazy and no one has seen her since. Elena's little brother, Jeremy, became a vampire hunter against his will, and he also died, just like Alaric, our teacher and friend.

Tyler had to leave town, and he became a powersick fool, so obsessed with getting revenge, he forgot why he even wanted it from the start. One by one, I watched my friends go away, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, because I was just the human. The reason I am telling you this is because I don't want you to end up like me, bitter and alone.»

«What am I supposed to do, then?»

«You already know the answer to that, son. Leave that damn town and never look back, and do it while you still have nothing to lose.»


	65. The Hybrid: chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30. IT SEEMS LIKE THEY THINK THEY'RE GANGSTERS  
_(Stay Out - Nina Nesbitt)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

When we stood by the doorstep of the Salvatore house, we quickly realized all the weird looks we got when we asked for the way there.

«You know that scene in Temple of Doom where they watch when the creepy cult sacrifices that guy?»

«Yeah, why?»

«I don't know, I was just trying to come up with something creepier than this place.»

Katie stroked her hand over the old-fashioned doorknob.

«How are we supposed to do this?» she asked.

I had a look at her.

«Sip up your jacket as far as you can, will you?»

She did what I said.

«Why?»

«Put your hair up in pigtails and try to look thirteen, ok?»

«I'm not following…»

«We're about to do a little manoeuver I like to call: ''Life Unexpected''!» I explained, and did my best to look young and innocent.

«Are you sure that's gonna work?» Katie doubted.

«Please, Sebastian and I used to do this all the time when we were kids, it works like 83% of the time!» I reassured.

«83% is not good enou-»

I had already started knocking on the door.

«I guess we'll just wait and see.»

It didn't take long before the door was opened by a very dapper and very shirtless man who reeked of scotch. He stroked his hand over his dark, hair while giving us both suspicious looks with his ocean blue eyes. It was very hard trying to describe what he looked like, so I'm gonna put it like this: if Ryan Gosling raped a pixie, the offspring would look something like him.

«If you're trying to sell me something, it better be those girl scout cookies and they better be free.» he greeted with a smile bright enough to light up North Korea on a cloudy night, but he didn't seem very friendly.

«Uhm, are you Damon Salvatore?» I asked, trying to keep my eyes off the overexposed six-pack.

«Are you from the authorities?»

«No?»

«CIA?»

«No?»

«CSI?»

«What? No!»

«Then I'm Damon Salvatore, what can I do for you?»

«I'm Ashley and this is my friend, Paige.»

Katie blushed when Damon looked at her and gave him a polite wave.

«Alright, Ashley and Paige, what makes you think you can get me out of bed at-», he looked at his (seemingly expensive) watch, «-Six PM?»

So that's what vampires spent their time doing in a small town like this.

I rehearsed the line Sebastian and I used to scare so many guys back in the days, and maybe leave with some pocket money.

«You don't know me, but you knew my mom, Emma Smith a couple of years ago… I think you might be my dad.»

Damon had the exact same reaction as all those other guys, with all the blood leaving his face, his heart started beating faster and the only thing he could utter was a little:

«Oh.»

«Sooo, can we come in?»

He still looked like he was in shock, but he did a hand gesture signalizing that it was ok for us to enter.

If the outside was Temple Of Doom-creepy, I had no idea how to define this, Jack Nicholson holding a chainsaw while humming the verse of some orphan rhyme would shit his pants if he saw the inside of this god forsaken palace of death and despair.

Ok, maybe looking back at it, it wasn't as bad as I made it up to be, but Damon's shady appearance made it a whole lot worse. Alright, let's say it was Taylor Momsen post 2010-creepy.

«This place is… cozy…» I mumbled, wiping my finger over an antique sword hanging on the wall, Damon didn't seem like the type of guy to be a Dungeons and Dragons fanboy, so I took it he used this when he was in a war at some point in his life. But I could without a doubt tell you it hadn't been cleaned for a long time.

«I wasn't expecting any guests to say the least.» he observed, he followed us to an enormous livingroom where he poured himself a glass of scotch.

«I know it's a lot to process, I feel awful for just showing up like this, but I-»

«I heard we have company.» an annoyingly familiar voice remarked from somewhere down the hall, but I couldn't put my finger to it until I saw the serious look underneath a perfectly shaped Edward Cullen-like hairstyle.

«Emo poetry dude!» I gasped, of all the places I'd find him, why here?

«Ellie, haven't seen you since you dropped out of Kent.»

I felt a little embarrassed when he remembered my name perfectly and I didn't even bother to catch his when he gave me his number that time in the cafeteria.

«Ellie? She said her name was Ashley and that she was my daughter!» Damon interrupted, I totally forgot about him.

«Yeah, I still can't believe you bought that!» I smirked.

«I met her in Connecticut last semester, she's a one year old vampire.» emo poetry dude explained, I had only been around him for less than a minute, and he already brought my mood down.

«So newbie vampire here comes barging in here with her little friend and claims she's my daughter of all things, seriously?»

«Again, I still c_annot _believe you bought that!»

Emo poetry dude held back some laughter, I hadn't seen him smile like that since that one time in the cafeteria.

«So you're saying it's still impossible for vampires to have offspring?» Damon asked.

«Yes, but no… I mean… yeah, but you're safe, don't worry… but it's not really relevant as to why I'm here!»

The guys were left a little speechless, Katie (who until now had been busy checking out Damon's abs) gave me the: ''TMI''-look.

«Then you better start talking.» emo dude demanded.

«Sure thing…. Uhm…Steven?»

«Stefan, actually, Stefan Salvatore.» he reminded.

Dammit, I knew Steven Salmonella wasn't right.

«I'm here to find Bonnie Bennett, and you guys are rumored to know her location, so if you can please just tell me where she is then that would be great!»

I didn't react as well as I used to when Damon suddenly had a good grip of me, and pushed me against one of the numerous bookshelves in the room.

«Give me one good reason I shouldn't just rip your heart out right now!»

«First of all: you'll have a very angry Original after you!»

«Oh yeah?»

«Perhaps you remember him, Klaus, does it ring a bell?»

«How do I know you're not bluffing?»

«Do you really want to find out?»

He hesitated, but let go of me. Stefan (although I still prefered calling him ''emo poetry dude'') looked like he hadn't heard that name for a while.

«What's your deal with Klaus? He doesn't care about anyone, let alone some bitchy vampire brat.»

I then realized there were more holes to my plans than previously considered, how the hell was I supposed to use Klaus as a threat, if I couldn't tell them anything? Fuck it, it was time to improvise.

«Hey, Stefan? Did you get your Fifty Shades of Grey copy back?» I teased, putting on an attempt of a sexy smile, and his face looked like it caught on fire.

«I… got it… thanks…» he mumbled, Damon and Katie were both on the verge of laughing their asses off.

«Come on, people! It is perfectly healthy for middle aged housewives to get some from the fiction!»

I assumed Stefan wanted to kill me now, but he still gave me that same intense stare as he used to.

«What do you want with Bonnie?» he asked.

«I'll tell you all about it if you two tell me about your time with Elena.»

Stefan and Damon shared a long look before they responded, you could feel the tension rise in the room.

«Alright-» Damon agreed, «-but pigtails over here has to beat it.»

Katie took the hint, and ripped out the stupid looking pigtails upon heading for the door.

«I'll go meet the others, call if you need me.» she assured and left, now it was just me and the Salvatores. I figured it was best if I stayed confident, so I bounced down to the big sofa and made myself at home.

«Now, can you please tell me how the two of you fell head over heels in love with the pretty little doppelgänger, only to end up miserable as she couldn't make her mind up?»

«It's like you know the entire story-», Damon sat down in one of the massive leaning chairs with a glass of bourbon, «-how'd you know about us and Elena?»

«Rumors on the street and Stefan's poetry mixed with household knowledge about doppelgänger.»

Stefan dived back into the conversation.

«Then you also know that Elena is dead, right?»

«Yes, thank you Captain Duh!»

«Don't be a bitch, we're actually trying to help you missy fire engine.» Damon asserted.

«You don't really have a choice but to cooperate, so feel free to continue your story!»

«It's not that much of a story to tell. Klaus killed Elena and all of our friends and then I made a sandwich.»

Oh, how lovely it was to hear what a great guy Klaus was.

«I'm sure he didn't everyone, right?»

«Doesn't matter, the point is that his crap is the reason everyone is dead.»

«So the two of you just stuck around for the nostalgia, or do you enjoy the smell of trailerparks and logging factories in the morning?»

I sure as hell managed to piss them off, but they didn't react as violently as last time, instead they kept sharing pensive looks before looking back at me with curious eyes.

«You're saying Klaus sent you here?» Damon added.

«He didn't send me, I just casually pointed out the fact that I'm on his side.»

«Then what the hell do you need Bonnie Bennett for?»

«None of your business!»

«And why would anyone side with Klaus in the first place?»

«It's sort of a long story, and I can guarantee that I'm a better storyteller than you, so it's gonna take a while.»

«We've got time.»

«Just let it go, OK?!»

«Man, this place is place is huge!»

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

I rushed over to the front entrance to stop Addison from entering, but it was too late.

«ELENA?!» Damon and Stefan yelled almost at the same time.

«Oh, I had a horrible time talking to Mr. Donovan, thank you very much for asking, Danielle! It's a shame you were busy with whatever vampire threesome you're having here!» she pointed out, words couldn't describe how much I wanted to rip her tongue out on the spot.

«Addison, we were sort of in the middle of something.» I mumbled, and tried shoving her out the door, but I knew someone would stop me. Afterall, wasn't obsessing over doppelgänger every guy's thing?

«Is that what I think it is?» Damon asked.

«The new doppelgänger, indeed.» I affirmed, but Damon and Stefan were both hypnotized by Addison, I had to snap my fingers in front of them so they'd snap out of it.

«How did you find her?»

«Easy, she's the adoptive daughter of Tyler Lockwood, another friend of yours, I presume.»

«Tyler Lockwood?!»

«That's the guy! He's been spending the past sixteen years building up an army of hybrids, with the help of Bonnie Bennett. Now, do you see why I need your help?»

I wanted to see how Stefan reacted to all of this, but I couldn't tell his faces apart. But it seemed like I lost my credibility.

«Tyler Lockwood is a good guy, him having control over the hybrids is a good thing.» Stefan claimed.

«Oh, sorry for leaving out the part about him trying to take over Bridgeport, the only safe place for vampires on this continent. How's that for your good guy?»

«You're bluffing!» Damon alleged, still not able to take his eyes off Addison, who was giving herself a tour of the house.

«Maybe he was different when you knew him, but now he's nothing but a cynical, evil and _very_ hateful son of a bitch!»

«We get it, Ellie!-» Addison yelled as my comments on Tyler clearly hit a nerve, «-If it weren't for _your_ dad we wouldn't be having these problems in the first place!»

Now words could in fact describe how much I wanted to rip her tongue out. I'd probably chop it off with a spoon, deep fry it and glue it on to that annoyingly preppy headband of hers.

«What the hell is she talking about?»

«So I take it she _didn't_ tell you about the whole Original-situation she's in-», she seemed to enjoy how the Salvatores had their minds blown, «-But that's fine, Ellie isn't really the one to tell you things.»

«Is döppelganger 3.0 saying what I think she's saying?»Damon suggested.

«That she's Klaus' daughter? I believe I am!»

I felt so humiliated when a sudden silence filled the entire Salvatore house, and for a moment I just wished the werewolf poison would start kicking in so I could die at the spot.

Damon was left with his jaw halfway down on the floor, while Stefan looked like he was about to throw up from the horror of knowing who I really was.

«See, this is why I don't tell people.» I commented, trying to break the silence.

«So you're the daughter of-»

«Yes! We all heard it the first time, and I really don't feel like being reminded of it every other second, so can we just move on?!»

«How is this possible?!» Stefan uttered with the same, green look on his face.

«It's a long story that I don't have time for, now, back to the whole ''we're-all-in-danger-if-you-don't-help-me-out''-s ituation?»

«Why the hell should we help you?» Damon scolded.

«Because Tyler Lockwood bit me!» I yelled, dragging up my sleeve to show them the now pretty nasty bitemark on my arm.

«So? Why don't you make Klaus save you?»

«Because he can't. Tyler has all control over the hybrids, which also means he's the only one who can heal a hybrid bite. Do you understand where I'm coming from now?»

Damon grabbed my arm an examined it, while Stefan was standing like a statue in the background.

«Klaus deserves it after everything he did, you dying is one big party for us!» he cheered.

«When is everyone gonna get that I'm not him?! Ok, so maybe he did some bad things, but I was never there, why should I suffer-» I objected angrily, and looked back at Stefan, hoping he'd understand, «-It's really hard when everyone judges you for the one thing you can't change about yourself.»

Damon pushed me away and pointed at the door.

«Go cry somewhere else, you can burn in hell for all we care.»


	66. The Hybrid: chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31. GET OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME FOR DAYS  
_(Awkward - San Cisco)_**

**STEFAN/ELLIE POV (FLASHBACK)**

* * *

Ever since Elena died, I had a hole in my heart, a hole with nothing more than bitterness and regrets. Regrets of what I should've done back then, and if she would've been alive now if I did them.

«Elena was my world, my soulmate, my one true love, when I was lost, she was my dove. She was the apple of my eye, the wind in my sail, the pumpkin in my pie. She had the biggest heart, bigger than any other, it was beating for me when she was banging my brother. Making her mind up, was not an easy thing, but I guess I stole her heart, with my awesome, shiny ring.»

I must've done something right, cause I sure left the class speechless, even the teacher! Ok, I'll admit: I was a lot better with poetry than the rest of these kids, but I did have several lifetimes more experience than them.

«That was… go back to your seat Mr. Salvatore, and next up we have Mr. Povich, come on up here!»

I sat down on my chair in the back of the classroom and watched as the sad Eddie Povich took his feet off his desk and took my place by the blackboard.

Little did I know that my whole life was about to change when a slight poke tapped the back of my uniform, and I turned around. Her velvet red hair fell down on her shoulders like flowers on a windy meadow as her ocean blue eyes hit me like thunder from a clear sky.

I despised myself for looking at her like that, I knew Elena wouldn't like it, but I couldn't help it. There was something about her that attracted me, like this magnetic power the two of us were made to feel.

* * *

Was he constipated or something? Should I just poke him with my pen, again? It was like his eyes were frozen on me, I thought he was having some sort of seizure until I started moving my head, and his look just imitated my movements.

«Excuse me?» I tried when it just got borderline disturbing.

«Yes, no need to ask for excuses, my lady.»

Was this some sort of flirting?

«I was just gonna give you your book back.» I explained, and handed him the paperback copy of Fifty Shades of Grey, his face turned to the same color as my hair when he noticed it.

«That's... not mine.» he alleged rushed.

«Then why did it fall out of your backpack?»

«It didn't.»

«But I-»

«It didn't.»

He gave me a long and pensive look, and by long I mean: I'm not sure if it ever stopped.

«Alright then, it's not yours-», he seemed a little relieved, but didn't say anything, «-I'll just put it in the trash can-», he carefully shook his head to communicate, «-Ok… I'll just put it back on the floor, then… so its rightful owner can get it later…»

He casually nodded when I did as he wished, and laid it back on the floor.

And so ended one of the most awkward classes I would ever have, but creepy poetry boy didn't go away as fast as I hoped.

* * *

I knew it! I knew there was something special about her! She was a vampire just like me! I had spent all night looking up info about her online, her name was apparently Ellie Monroe, but I didn't get more out of it than that.

But there was more, there had to be. I didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that reminded me of someone I used to know, I wasn't sure who, but it had to be someone as amazing and wonderful as her.

The line in the cafeteria was always a good place to learn more about a person, at least that's how the girls at all the schools I used to go to would check me up and flirt with me. Now that I had been the prize for so long, it was time to make a move myself.

I must've compelled at least sixteen guys to cut in the line so I'd end up right behind Ellie, I could feel the smell of her beautiful hair arouse me with a rush of joy, it was now or never.

«I see you like spaghetti.» I remarked in a flirty and confident tone, she turned around and I could just feel (I didn't exactly see it, but she must've been so surprised to see me) her face light up when I looked at her, her legs must've been the same consistence as the spaghetti on the plate she was holding.

«Yeaaah… you sure got me there.»

«I know more about you than you think.»

«Uhm, what… are you talking about?»

I leaned over to her and whispered beautiful words in her ear.

«I know what you actually like to eat.»

«Again: what?!»

* * *

What the hell was he talking about? And why was he smiling? Did I take the wrong highway and end up at some hospital for lunatics? Hmm, well, that would explain about half the people here, especially What's-His-Face-Housewife-Pornography-dude over here.

«It's alright, I know you're a vampire.» he alleged.

SAY WHAT NOW?!

«Uhm, come again?» I asked, pretending I didn't understand a word of what he said.

«But that's ok, cause I'm one, too!»

«Ellie? Am I interrupting something?»

Whatever god sent Lizzie from heaven right now had my eternal gratitude (unless it was the Watcher, in that case I was still pissed).

«Not at all, let's go!» I rushed, and followed my dearest roommate to our normal table.

* * *

_«Dear Diary. Ever since I watched as she was dragged away from me once again in the cafeteria, I haven't gotten the chance to see her. It's like she always knows where I am, and decides to be somewhere else, like fate is pulling us apart only to later bring us back together.  
_

_Little does she know that we are made for eachother, but she will know, some day. And hopefully, today is that day. Yours truly -Stefan.»_

It had been four painful days since the last time we spoke, but that was going to change today.

I had memorized her daily schedule down to the last detail, and today it couldn't go wrong. You see: every night at exactly three in the morning, she sneaks down to the basement and grabs a late-night snack in one of the big freezers.

I laughed a little diabolical laugh to myself as I tried not to make a sound while walking down the wooden staircases.

«Good evening.» I greeted when I caught her sipping on a blood bag from the local hospital. She jumped when she heard she had company, and dropped the half empty bag on the floor.

«What are you doing here?!» she whispered romantically.

* * *

Why did he look somewhat turned on? I was trying to keep my voice down so I wouldn't wake the entire school.

«I know what you're probably thinking.» he claimed. Huh, that's weird, because what I was thinking was somewhere down the lines of: ''JESUS CHRIST, WHY COULDN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!''

«That doesn't sound creepy at all, dude.» I remarked, and picked up the blood bag I dropped.

«I'm sorry is I scared you.» he apologized and offered me to shake his hand, what was this? 1922?

«Can't say it's the first time.»

«Have someone else been bothering you? Who is it?-», ok, so now we were also Whitney Huston and Kevin Costner in some bad, romantic nineties movie? «-It's that freak kid Eddie Povich! He's been checking you out all week!»

«It's _you_, dude! I don't even know your name, but you've been stalking me for the past two weeks, and I am so sick of it!»

* * *

That's when I realized what I was really doing. I wasn't in love with Ellie, I was in love with the thought of moving on.

I hadn't been close to anyone since Elena, and the thought of it always scared me. So instead of doing with her like I did with any other girl over the years, I initiated stalker-Stefan mode. Why couldn't I do things right with this one girl?

There was _something _about her that made her different from all the others, and it wasn't just because she was a vampire like me. No, there was something else, but what?

«It's Stefan Salvatore, by the way.» I explained.

«Alright, Stefan Salvatore, can you please leave me alone before I tear out your liver? And believe me, I can, and I will.»

Did she remind me of someone? It had to be that, every time I looked at her it was like a blurry flashback to something or someone in my past that I couldn't remember. There was something intriguing about it, but for now, I had to let it go.

«Sure, I'll leave you alone.»


	67. The Hybrid: chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32. SOME KIND OF MONSTER  
_(Some Kind Of Monster - Neon Trees)  
_  
****ELLIE/KATIE POV**

* * *

Mystic Falls wasn't that much to brag about, and the motels were no better. The guy running the place we stayed at (who kept checking out Katie's ass and gave some not to subtle offers to sleep with him) threw us the keys to a lousy room for twenty bucks, and gave us a dirty smile with a pair of teeth so filthy, they made me re-think my life.

«There is _no _way I am sleeping here!» Addison declared, throwing her pink duffel bag on the floor that looked like it hadn't been washed since the Berlin Wall was still a thing.

«Suck it up, princess-» I mumbled, and watched as the dust raised when I smacked the sheets of the bed. «-Dibs on sleeping on the floor, by the way.»

«Are you still mad about what happened with the Salvatores?» she asked obliviously, I tried settling with a mean look, but I just had to yell at her.

«Thanks to you, Addison, we are further away from saving the city than ever! Now that Stefan and Damon knows about me, they'll never help!»

«I didn't know it was that big of a deal, ok? Can't we just forgive and forget?»

«No, we can't-» Katie asserted, I could always count on her having my back, «-Not only are you the one who's given Tyler everything he needs for years, but now you're also the reason we can't beat him. Good freakin' job, bitch!»

«I made a mistake, alright?!» Addison defended.

«And you're gonna keep making mistakes until you've killed everyone!»

«Hey, I didn't ask for this! How can I suddenly know what to do all the time?!»

«You're right, Addison, you didn't ask for this, none of us did! But this is our life now, and sooner or later we're just gonna have to learn how to live with it!»

Addison's eyes filled up with salty crocodile tears when she saw Sebastian afeared in the room, and she practically threw herself at him.

«What the fuck is going on here?» he asked angrily, and automatically looked at us as the bad guys.

«Well, sorry for being a little upset that she ruins everything!» I defended, but Sebastian wasn't convinced that it was Addison's fault.

«You can't possibly take her side, Sebastian!» Katie argued.

«I'm not taking anyone's side!»

«Yes, you sort of are!»

He carefully patted Addison's back as she squeezed her thin arms around him, I just felt like vomiting.

«Look, why can't we just all get along?» he suggested.

«Of course we can, when Addison grows the fuck up!»

«ENOUGH!»

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, my anger towards Addison kept me awake, I hadn't wanted to kill anyone this bad in a long time, and my urges scared me.

Ellie somehow managed to fall asleep on the cold, hard floor, I guess she had had a rough day. I felt bad for her, I knew there was more to the story than she wanted us to believe, and I was afraid of what would happen to her if we didn't find this witch.

It was around two in the morning when I heard buzzing from the phone on one of the nightstands, since everyone else were sleeping, I figured it was best if I answered.

«Hello?» I answered with a lowered voice.

_«There's a guy down in the lobby looking for someone in your room, and he refuses to leave.» _the creepy motel owner explained on the other line.

«I'll be down there in a minute.»

I strapped on my shoes and headed down to the lobby, only to be met by Stefan Salvatore, who did a bad job hiding his disappointment when he saw it was just me.

«What do you want?» I asked, trying to sound intimidating.

«I need to apologize to Ellie, is she here?»

«She's sleeping, I can give her a message.»

Stefan fished up a thick, square package wrapped in brown paper.

«Tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't help her any more than I did, and that I didn't mean to judge her.» he acknowledged with a voice that made him sound constantly bored.

«What's the package for?»

He looked at me, trying to make me understand what he clearly couldn't say out loud.

«It's useful, trust me.» he reassured, and left it at that.

«Alright, I'll give it to her.» I stated, and grabbed the package that turned out to be heavier than expected.

«Again, tell her how sorry I am.» he repeated, I could tell there was something unfinished there.

«You really like her, don't you?»

The lobby was filled with an awkward silence, I could hear the chanting of a sports commentator on the owner's tv in the other room.

«It won't matter if you don't give this to her.» he mumbled, and that was the last we saw of Stefan Salvatore, for now.

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare with a little shriek, hoping it wouldn't wake anyone.

«Bad dream?» Sebastian asked, confirming that I did.

«I was taken hostage in North Korea, and the only way to get out was by becoming a pole vaulter.» I explained.

«You hate pole vaulting.»

«I know, so I had to join the Jehovah Witnesses and find the mascara.»

«What was the mascara for?»

«Saving Jimmy Fallon.»

«You hate Jimmy Fallon.»

«I know.»

Things had been cold between me and Sebastian since our fight with Addison, and this was the first time he had talked to me in a while without sounding hostile.

«Hey, where's Katie and Addison?»

* * *

I was just about to go back inside when Addison met me in the backlot of the motel. She wrapped her cardigan closer to her skin to keep herself warm in the cold night.

«What the hell are you doing here?» I asked catty.

«I needed some air, spending one more second in that room would give me asthma.»

«Well, find your own place to be and leave me alone.»

She looked like she didn't want to start a fight with me, and started walking away, but she turned back around.

«Why do you hate me so much?» she asked.

«You ruin everything, that's why.»

«No, that's Danielle's excuse, there's more to it with you.»

I didn't want it to come to this, but I had to confront my problems eventually.

«Fine, I hate you because you remind me of me when I was human.» I admitted.

«Why is that?»

«Because you're a little, innocent and carefree girl with no worries who thinks the world revolves around you. And because of that, you're bound to make some fucked up decisions that are going to hurt people!»

All of a sudden, Addison didn't look so mad anymore.

«Tell me what happened to you.»

«You wouldn't understand.»

«Try me.»

I knew she wouldn't leave me alone before I told her, so I told her what I had been hiding for too many years.

«I grew up in Little Rock, Arkansas with my family. My dad was a priest so I was taught from an early age not to misbehave, he and my mom raised me and my five siblings in an ultra christian community, and our life was pretty perfect.

But then the vampires came to town, and I was so mad at my dad for driving them away as violently as he did, so I broke out of my good-girl bubble and started rebelling. The one minute I was having fun with the vampires I thought I could call my friends, next thing you know it's four days later, and I woke up in Atlantic City with no memory of what happened, I was also dead.

I tried taking contact with my family, but they kept rejecting me because they thought I was taken by satan, so I was all alone for years. Until Thanksgiving, 1993, when I got the invite to their dinner, I gladly accepted and went back home. It didn't take long before me and my parents started arguing, so in a moment of weakness, I killed them.»

Addison got scared, I could tell, but she didn't leave.

«You killed your own parents?»

«Not just my father, but four of my siblings with their six children. Once I realized what I had done, I immediately changed my way of life. I didn't want to be the monster who was desperate enough to slaughter her own family, so I stopped acting like a monster, and instead reached out to all the vampires who were as weak as I once was.»

Our moment of honesty and actual communication was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice a few feet away from us, and three people closed the car doors behind them.

«We have to get out of here!» I rushed, and dragged Addison with me.

«What is it?!»

«They found us.»

* * *

«I told you we should've compelled her!» I reminded as Sebastian and I searched the motel for our friends.

«I gave her my vervain pills from home before we left, we couldn't risk her getting compelled any more than she already has!»

«Oh yeah, and how's that working out for you?!»

«Maybe she'd stay in her room if you and Katie hadn't been so tough on her!»

«This is her life now, she has to learn how to deal with it! And that's not going to work if you keep treating her like a defenceless little puppy!»

Sebastian looked at me with angry eyes, there was something different about him now, ever since we came to this town.

«It's called being human, Ellie! You know, the thing you used to be!» he defended, leaving me speechless for a moment.

«What did you just say to me?!»

«I'm sorry! I didn't meant that.»

«Oh, really?»

«I'm just under a lot of pressure, and I'm so worried about Addison.»

The fact that he didn't even mention Katie left me even more offended than I already was. How could he, after everything we'd been through, say something like that?

«It's fine, let's go find your girlfriend.» I mumbled, and turned on the flashlight on my iPhone.

«She's not my girlfriend, you know.»

«Please, I've seen the way you are with her, it's Lexie all over again!»

«Oh, that's great! Let's talk about Lexie some more! I especially like the part where she died, how did that part go, exactly?»

«I thought you were _over _that!»

«How can I possibly get over the fact that someone killed my girlfriend, when that someone is walking around in my house, reminding me of it?!»

«Alright, I'll make him stop hanging out in your house, anything to make you stop this!»

«But it's not just Kol, it's you!»

«Wait, what the hell did I do wrong?!»

«Nothing! That's the problem! You don't even care about it!» Sebastian suddenly realized what a total ass he was making of himself, and calmed down.

«Just forget I ever said anything, like I said: I've had a rough day.»

I looked down at my nails with a frown, and pretended like I wasn't affected by what he said.

«Alright, fine.» I mumbled.

«No it's not fine, you're mad at me!»

«Ok, so maybe I'm mad that you suddenly think I'm some sort of a soulless monster, it kinda sucks.» I admitted.

«I don't!»

«Drop the act, don't think I don't notice how you've practically changed teams!»

«I'm here, aren't I? What more do you want from me?!»

«I want you to admit that you're miserable!»

We stopped arguing and took a moment to just look at eachother, we hadn't fought like this since the night we found out who killed Lexie, and I really didn't want to go back to that.

«Hey, guys! Is it room for one more?»

Sebastian and I both knew exactly what to say when that one person asked us a question.

«Now now, Dana!» we yelled at the same time, but then we processed the fact that Dana was right here, on the exact same motel as us, thousands of miles away from Bridgeport.

«SEBASTIAN, RUN!» I yelled, and attacked the hybrid before I thought she reacted, but instead I landed on the floor.

«It's not funny when no one is there for you-» Dana laughed, «-Welcome to my world!»

I grabbed her chickeny legs and dragged her down with me, but she was stronger than I thought. With one quick movement she was on top of me, gloating and laughing.

«Too bad I can't kill you!»

«Bitch please, be my guest.»

I had to do something she wasn't expecting, so I got my hand free from her grip and ripped off a large lock of her dark hair. Her hand immediately let go of me and stroked over the bare spot on her head. I seized the opportunity to snatch her arm and break it right off, and uttered a little squeal as I saw the blood gush out of her, but my mood bettered when I heard her screaming.

She was now distracted enough for me to rip her heart out before she could react, and before I knew it, she was dead.

«ELLIE!» I heard Sebastian scream, and learned why when another familiar face approached me with rapid movements.

He was just about to attack when his head was chopped off by what looked like a firefighter's axe, and Sebastian showed up from behind as his body fell to the ground.

«Thanks.» I mumbled as I got up from the bloody floor.

«Yeah, no problem.» he murmured with a heavy breath, even though I knew he had a problem with it.

«George Mason, huh?»

«Never would've thought.»

I wiped the blood on my hands off on the ugly seventies' wallpaper.

«We have to find the others!» Sebastian remembered, and we ran down to the lobby, only to find yet another familiar face.

Dana and George were one thing, but this, oh god.

«So this is where you spend your time when you could've worked on that history paper, Miss Osbourne.» Mrs. Wresser remarked with a stiff smile as she slowly walked over to us.

«I've had a lot of things on my plate.» I explained, and pushed her up against the wall (a move that was getting old, but it was still effective). I always knew our dear history teacher was cray cray, but never in a million years would I think of her as a hybrid.

«Where's the doppelgänger?» she asked.

«I was just about to ask you the same.»

«You're lying!»

«I guess you'll never find out-» I smirked, I'd wanted to do this ever since she gave us homework the day before summer vacation in grade nine, «-Bye now!»

Then I ripped her heart out as light hearted as I did with Dana, and listened as Mrs. Nora Wresser uttered her last little shriek.

When I turned around, I saw the motel owner stand there with eyes with the size of frisbees, and I could hear his heart beat out of his chest. I casually walked over to him with unsteady feet from the euphoric feeling of taking those lives away from someone.

«You're gonna clean this up, and never think about it again.» I compelled, and his fear turned into a melancholic frown when he went to grab the cleaning supplies he probably never used.

«What now?» Sebastian questioned, he tried concealing it, but he was just as scared as the owner.

«They couldn't have been the only ones, Katie and Addison probably fled.» I suggested, heading back up to our room.

«So we're just gonna sit on our asses and wait for them to come back?»

«Don't be stupid, we have more important things to do.»


	68. The Hybrid: chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33. I SAID I'D TAKEN IT ALL IN TO MAKE THE GOOD LIFE  
_(Gold - Wake Owl)  
_  
WATCHER POV**

* * *

Sebastian Striker had alway been a smart kid, which is why he never felt like he fitted in with the other kids. All the other boys were so simple, you'd give them a toy gun or a racecar and they'd be entertained for hours. But Sebastian always wanted more, he knew that if he had an actual gun, he'd only shoot the ones who deserved it, and the car would be so he could run away.

From a young age, he'd hide that side of him that screamed for more, and go do everything everyone else did, because he wanted to feel human like them. All that changed when he met Danielle, the only one who understood him, his very best friend.

When they became friends, it was goodbye other kids, and hello world. They'd go on so many little adventures, talking about the big ones they'd have when they grew up. She was the only one who didn't laugh at him when he said he wanted to be a ghostbuster or a vampire slayer, she'd just step on his foot and yell: «Pretend like I'm one of them!» Then they'd have their fun pretending.

But then it wasn't pretend, anymore.

When Danielle became a vampire, he thought it wouldn't be that bad, she was still the same old girl he knew and loved. That may have been true, but she was also one of them. The reason Sebastian didn't react to this at first, is that he had simply forgotten what it meant to be human.

«What's up, Striker? I thought you were kidnapped by some Mexican drug cartel, what happened to you?»

«What do you mean?»

«It's just you haven't talked to me since we got back from Virginia, and it's been two days.»

«I've had a lot to think about.»

«So… do you usually do your thinking at a bus stop in the middle of the night?»

Sebastian had to laugh, Ellie had that effect on him, she could make him smile at his own funeral if she wanted to.

They were at the bus stop they used to stand by all the time back when things weren't this difficult.

«I need to tell you something… something important.» he acknowledged, now dead serious.

«Alright, I sort of need to tell you something, as well.»

Ellie had finally gathered the courage to tell him what happened to her the night she ran into Tyler Lockwood.

«I'm-»

«I'm leaving, Ellie.» he revealed, her mind took some time to process it.

«What do you mean by ''leaving''?»

«I'm going to stay with my dad for a while… I have to get out of town.»

Of course she knew what he meant, but she had to hear him say it.

«Why?»

«I just don't wanna end up like Mr. Donovan, you know. And I feel like every second I'm here, a part of the happy guy I used to be… just dies.»

All Ellie wanted to do was to beg him to stay here, but she knew what it was like to be in that situation, where everything gets so out of control, and all you can think of is to run away. The only difference was that Sebastian actually had a choice, she didn't.

«Sure-» she uttered, trying not to cry, «-I totally understand.»

«I'm so sorry, Ellie. I know you're going through a lot, and it's not fair of me to leave.»

«No, Sebastian. What's not fair is me trying to keep you close even though I know how screwed up or dangerous it gets! You should be able to exit whenever you want.»

He gave her a hug, she held him tighter than ever, like he'd disappear forever if she let him slip away.

«Ellie?» he uttered.

«Yeah?»

«You're smothering me!»

«Right, sorry!» she chuckled and let go of him, she had forgotten how strong she actually was.

«You're still gonna be my best friend, I hope you know that.» he reassured.

«Yeah, you better not replace me with some trashy California Gurl if you know what's best for you!»

«I wouldn't dream of it!»

They hugged each other again and kept quiet for a while.

«So, what were you gonna tell me?» Sebastian asked.

Ellie couldn't possibly tell him she was dying now, if she did he wouldn't leave, and she would just become another one on the list of people who left him.

«Uhm, Mr. Galafinakis is retiring, I just heard.» she lied.

«What?! He's the best supernaturals teacher we've got!»

Ellie thought there was something comforting about seeing him worry about the little things, he should get to experience that every day. She sort of knew from the moment she woke up in that car with Kol last year, that Sebastian no longer had any role in this. It was time for her to let him go.

«But you're leaving, so it's ok.»


	69. The Hybrid: chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34. I'M YOUR FRIEND, DON'T QUOTE ME! BUT NOT A FRIEND WORTH KNOWING  
_(Carried Away - Passion Pit)_**

**ELLIE/KATIE POV**

* * *

_«Ellie! Are you and Sebastian alright?»_

It was so good to finally hear from Katie again, I had been a nervous wreck ever since we got back from Mystic Falls, begging for them to be alright.

«Yeah, we're fine… but Sebastian left…» I revealed, going at it like it wasn't such a big deal, I knew we had bigger problems.  
_  
«What?! Why?»  
_  
«It's complicated, but it's for the best, I think. Is Addison with you?»

_«Unfortunately, yes. I compelled us a ride out of Mystic Falls.»  
_  
«I'm sorry you're stuck with her.»  
_  
«I think I'll survive.»_

For a split second I almost envied her for having Addison there, now that Sebastian was gone, Kol was daggered and Katherine was nowhere to be found.

Kat gave me a quick call the night hey tried to kill Tyler, about how Kol tried daggering Elijah so he wouldn't punish them for going against his word, and then he ended up being the one locked up in a coffin thanks to her betrayal.

She also told me that the Watcher stopped them from killing Tyler, which made me even more concerned for my own well-being. Ever since I got the werewolf bite, I had managed to keep cool and not make a big number out of it, like I actually didn't care, but then I began to realize how bad it really was.

Me dying would go against the prophecy, and that would trigger hell on earth. But the million dollar question was still this: if the Watcher was so resistant to let Tyler die, why was I still walking around with a lethal werewolf bite?

Klaus once told me that if the werewolf who had bitten someone died before it was too late, the bite would disappear. It made me angry that it was so easy to kill him, and the only thing keeping us from it was the Watcher and Elijah's stupid face.

«Katie, there's something I have to tell you.» I revealed, putting my phone on speaker so I could multitask and pack up the rest of the stuff in the guestroom.

_«What is it?»_ she asked carefully, like she knew how bad it was.

«It kinda sucks that Tyler has control over the hybrids… cause he sort of… bit me, aaaand now I'm gonna die…»

Katie was the only person I knew who managed to keep her cool under any circumstances, and that was exactly what I needed at the moment. Instead of freaking out like Kol did, she responded carefully:

_«Oh my god... is there anything I can do?»  
_  
«Actually, there is. I'm gonna do some bargaining with Tyler tomorrow, and if he doesn't to as I say, you have to kill Addison.»

Katie choked on her own words as she tried expressing her feelings for this plan, but she got herself together before she answered.

_«I'm so not sure if that's a good idea.»_ she murmured, I knew she had a problem with killing people, but everything sort of depended on it.

«The election is two days away, I'm not sure if there's any other option. But Tyler isn't gonna take the risk and let her die, he needs his hybrids, so you don't even have to kill her!»

She thought about it for a while, I knew it was a lot to ask from her, but it was the only option I saw.

_«Didn't Klaus already try that?»  
_  
«He did, but he was planning a trap, I'm doing it for real.»

_«Alright, I'm in.»_ she eventually agreed.

«Thank you so much, Katie! I've lost track of how much I owe you by now!» I thanked, heading for the fridge to get a pre-victory drink.

_«I'm sure you'll make it up to me someday!»_

«But there's just one more thing…» I added before she hung up.

_«What?»  
_  
«The only ones who know about my… situation are the Originals, no one else, not even Sebastian! So can you swear not to tell anyone?»

_«Of course! Your secret is safe with me!»_

I was enjoying the feeling of having such a great friend for about eleven seconds, when all the happiness was sucked out of the atmosphere thanks to a certain someone's presence.

«Katie, I gotta go! » I rushed, and hung up the phone right before Klaus opened the door. I hadn't talked to him since I got back, that may have been because I was avoiding him at all costs, I really didn't feel like explaining myself for everything I had done, or rather hadn't done.

Like how Katherine had told me what she was gong to do, since we were the only two people who knew why Elijah couldn't be daggered, or how I so graciously skipped town without any explanation, because of something his crazy sister told me to do.

* * *

I threw the phone I stole from some old lady on the bed, and started getting dressed. The ride I compelled out of town dropped us off at yet another dusty motel so I could take a shower, I needed to look my best for the meeting I was gonna have today.

I was a little embarrassed when Addison opened the door to the room and I was standing there in nothing but a black tank top. But I was just gonna have to live with her having any no boundaries, since I was gonna have to kill her anyway.

«What's that thing?» Addison asked as she picked up Stefan's gift from one of the beds.

«That would be Bonnie Bennett's grimoire.» I stated, putting on the rest of my clothes.

«Where did you get it?»

«Stefan Salvatore gave it to me to give to Ellie, it's supposed to be helpful for some reason.»

«Are you sure it's Bonnie Bennett's grimoire?»

I went over to her, ripped the book out of her hands and flipped it to the first page, where it was clearly written in block letters: ''property of Bonnie Bennett''.

«Pretty sure, yeah.»

I was enjoying the silence as I tried turning on the crappy straightening iron for guests, but it was quickly interrupted.

«I wanna go home, can we go home, now?» she nagged.

«I have another mission, Stefan wrote something in the grimoire, and we're taking it to someone who can translate it for us. And if you manage to keep your mouth shut for more than twenty minutes, I'll consider not dropping you off at some sketchy truck stop our way back home.» I explained, with a more threatening voice for the last part.

«I wanna se it!» she demanded, trying to rip the grimoire away from me, I held it out of her reach until she calmed down and politely waited for me to hand it over.

«Just be careful! I reminded, but she barely took notice of me as she looked at the cluttered yet detailed map on the last page of the thick book.

«It's all gibberish, are you sure this guy isn't as cray cray as the rest of you?»

«It's in Latin, you ignorant peasant!»

«Why the hell did he write it in Latin?!»

«I don't know! Dramatic effect, I guess.»

«Yeah, sounds like Stefan.» she mumbled.

«What?!»

«Nothing!»

* * *

Klaus looked like some thugs from a Japanese Dole commercial had just shot a a panda in the face, and he was forced to witness it.

«Go ahead-» I demanded, «-Yell at me.»

«I'm not gonna yell at you.» he alleged, with the same angry look.

«Well‚ I know you want to! You've wanted to yell at me for a long time now. So go ahead! Be my guest!»

He tried resisting, but eventually he grabbed the opportunity I gave him.

«How can you be so stupid to just skip town without telling anyone?! And why did you leave in the first place?!»

«Rebekah told me to! She knew your plan wasn't gonna work out, so she told me to go to Mystic Falls and track down Bonnie Bennett.

And I can't exactly tell you I had a blast hearing from the Salvatore brothers how you ruined everyone's lives, so you don't really get to blame me for making stupid decisions!» I explained, hoping it would sound more rational than it did in my head, mission failed.

«You talked to the Salvatores?» he asked, with pure hatred in his voice.

«As a matter of fact, I did! And since the doppelgänger so graciously managed to spill everything about me and you, they refused to help me out! Thank you very much.»

«It wouldn't matter, anyway. We were gonna save you by killing Tyler and daggering Elijah!» he defended.

«And how did that go? No, wait, I already know how it turned out.» I scolded.

«How do you know that?»

«Katherine told me about her plans before I left.»

«And it never occurred to you to tell me?!»

I knew I couldn't tell him about why I betrayed him. I had sworn to Kat not to tell anyone about Elijah's treaty, so now it was all about distracting him from the subject.

* * *

«Are we there, yet?»

«No.»

«You've already said that a billion times!»

I wanted to punch her so bad, but I had to concentrate on driving the piece of junk I compelled from one of the motel guests.

«Maybe that's because you've asked a billion times over the past fourteen and a half minutes, and yes, I counted.»

«You're being mean!»

«And you're being a bitch, I guess there are just some things we can't change!»

«I don't get why we have to go to this place!»

«So that we can find Bonnie Bennett, take down your dad and save the city.»

«Sorry, but I don't really care about saving that stupid city, anyway!»

«Ok, why don't you focus on the ''taking down your dad''-part?»

«Oh, you mean like you did with your dad?!»

I stomped on the brakes so Addison fell forward and hit her head in the dashboard.

«AND YOU WONDER WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU!-» I yelled, «-That was for not wearing a seatbelt, you little whore!»

She melodramatically uttered a shriek and held her hand against her forehead, that had no signs of injury at all.

«I thought we buried the hatchet when we had that meaningful conversation!» she cried, trying to look defenceless and innocent, but I didn't feel for her.

«And I still don't like you.»

«What are you gonna do? Kill me like you did with your family?!»

Alright, calm down, Katie! Out with the negative energy and breathe in the positive!

«Just sit down, shut up and pray to the gods that I don't rip out your kidney, are we cool?»

She carefully nodded and didn't say a word for the rest of the trip.

* * *

«Katherine is my godmother, I trust her to do the right thing! And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be dying in the first place!»

«I've been doing nothing but what you've wanted me to ever since you let Tyler attack you, why am I the problem?!»

«YOU NOW WHAT, KLAUS?! You may be unable to hate me, but sometimes you can be damn sure that I hate you-»

I watched as my words burned their way into his soul, it felt liberating at the same time as it felt like one of the worst things I had ever done,

«-You try so hard to make me think you're good person, and sometimes I buy into it! But you do horrible things, you kill people and ruin other's lives without thinking twice about it! And you know who has to pay the price for that? That's right, _me_!»

«That's not true.» he eventually denied, it was like I could his pride shatter into a million pieces.

«Oh, yeah? What about the Salvatores, huh? They specifically told me that my death was nothing but a great way to avenge their loved ones, the ones you killed! Or what about the fact that I wouldn't even be dying in the first place if you hadn't killed that Caroline girl?!

You know, Tyler may be crazy, but you're the one who made him that way, so stop trying to be the solution when we both know you're nothing but the problem.»

It felt great to finally let all that anger out, the only problem was that I didn't mean half of it.

«Election night is two days away, which I'm guessing is when the werewolf bite will start kicking in for real. So now the only thing left to do is sit back and watch me as I suffer my slow and painful death.» I continued, almost shedding a tear from realizing how real it all was, but holding it back to conceal how weak I was.

«We can still figure out something-»

«If you have any objections, I suggest you leave.» I ended, surprised that he actually still wanted me alive after everything I had said. Then I watched as he angrily left, and I was once again left utterly alone.

* * *

Little Rock, Arkansas. I barely recognized the place since the last time I was here, which had to be around the early 2000s.

The only thing that always remained the same, was the church. I had spent pretty much all of my childhood in that place, running around with my younger siblings as my father would stand by the altar and preach.

I had my baptism here, my first communion and my confirmation. I was also gonna marry my high school boyfriend, Abraham, after we graduated. Then I'd have my funeral here and get buried in the family tomb, but I'm guessing that was pretty packed by now, thanks to me.

«Tell me again why we're here.» Addison nagged when we got out of the car, heading for the entrance to Little Rock Catholic Church.

«Stefan Salvatore was kind enough to write Bonnie Bennett's location in Latin, do you speak Latin?»

«Uhm, no?»

«Neither do I, but I do know someone who does.»

«And why are you so sure that this someone is right here, in the church, today?»

«Because today marks the twentieth anniversary of her family's death. Trust me, she wouldn't be anywhere else.»

Addison didn't have the guts to keep the conversation going, she just followed me into the church.

«Are you planning on going back to Fredericton?» a dark, old man dressed in a long, white robe asked the woman standing beside him.

«I think I will stay here for a while, but I still have something unfinished in Fredericton.» she replied, before she turned over to see who entered.

Her dark, beautiful hair was hidden underneath a poorly executed, blond dye job. I hadn't seen her since she was eighteen, twenty years later, and she was still wearing those nerdy horn-rimmed glasses I used to tease her about.

Her face looked like she had seen a ghost, and she sort of had.

«Look! I got into the church, so I guess I'm not satan, after all!» I joked in a sad attempt of breaking the ice.

I started to think she was having a stroke when she didn't move at all.

«It's me, Kaytlin, your big sister!»

«I had a sister named Kaytlin once, I used to have a lot of siblings, but they are all dead.» she finally replied, but she didn't even look at me.

«I need your help, Joanie.» I acknowledged, approaching her slowly.

Joan was standing as still as the marble statues of noteworthy biblical characters, even they were judging me.

«Why do you deserve my help?» she challenged, her eyes were filled with so much hatred.

«Because I have come to seek forgiveness. I have had many years to punish myself for my actions, and the way have become clear.»

«The way have become clear?-» Addison declaimed, «-What kind of lunatic bullshit is that?»

«Addison, go and wait outside.» I commanded, trying to come across as controlled for my little sis. Addison sighed and followed the other priest outside.

«Have you come to seek forgiveness, or did you need me for your own winnings sake?» Joan asked.

«A little bit of both. But please, sister! Isn't helping out the cursed and the damned a part of your plan to get to heaven?»

Looking her in the eyes was one of the hardest things I had ever done, seeing the girl I used to love and protect as my little sister all grown up, hating me for all these years.

But in that moment I thought I had triggered something deep down in her heart, a fridgement of what our relationship used to be, perhaps. Whatever it was, I was so grateful for it.

«What do you need?»

I pulled the grimoire out of my jacket and flipped it to the last page, hoping she'd be able to look past Stefan's cluttery handwriting.

«I know father taught so Latin, so I was hoping you could help me understand this.» I explained, holding my breath as I watched her translate the words.

«It's a map.» she revealed mumbling.

«Where does it lead?»

She found her phone in her pocket and searched up something in Google Maps.

«A place called Stony Kill Falls. It's in Minnewaska State Park, not too far from the town of Wawarsing, New York.»

The name of the town sounded familiar to me, and it couldn't be more than a day to drive there.

«Does it say anything about what's there?»

«Someone you seek is there.»

«But wh-»

«Goodbye, Kaytlin.»

That was everything she said before she walked away and into a door in the church, I wanted to thank her, but I was too psyched to know we finally knew where to go.

When I went outside, I saw what had to be the most shocking thing today, and today had been pretty eventful.

«WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!» I yelled, and Addison looked up with guilty eyes, shaking off the killer look she had seconds ago, when she was sucking all the life out of the old priest. And not just like she did with everyone else just by being present, but with actual fangs buried into the throat of the now deceased man. She let go of him and wiped off the last drops of blood on her face.

«This is awkward…» she remarked.

«Addison, what's wrong with yo-»

«Oh, would you stop it! I think you've figured out that I'm not Addison by now!» she claimed, and I took my time to figure out what was going on.

«Katherine Peirce?» I suggested, and she confidently nodded.

«That sure took you long! I should've gone into acting!»

«How long have you been Addison?!»

«Since the night we split up with Ellie and her annoying friend, she went out to get some air, and I grabbed the opportunity to kill her.»

It almost scared me how ok I was with Addison getting killed, but half of my cool was from the shock of finding out who I had spent the past few days with.

«Why?»

«Elijah is furious at me, and when Elijah is furious at you, it's best if you stay as far away as possible. So I followed you out to Mystic Falls, killed the doppelgänger bitch and took her place.»

«Does anyone know about this?!»

«Well… you, obviously! And that's about everyone.»

Her attitude changed from the quirky and annoying Addison, to the classy and sexy Katherine Pierce I had heard so much about.

«Not even Ellie?» I continued.

«Not even Ellie. You clearly don't know what it means to wipe out all your tracks, do you?»

Different doppelgänger, same bitch.

«Whatever, we have to leave. I got Joan to translate Stefan's words, turns out it's the location of the Bennett witch.»

«Are you sure about that?»

«Nope, but I need some hope right now.»


	70. The Hybrid: chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35. THIS IS WHERE THE BAD GUY WINS  
_(Bad Guy - 3OH!3)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Katie and Katherine could finally pull over after their day-long car ride, Katie double checked their location on her phone just to be sure.

«You should've compelled yourself a car with a GPS-» Katherine commented, as if Katie didn't already know it, «-And why the hell did you get a Lada in the first place? You could've gotten any oth-»

«I get it, ok?!» Katie shouted, she was so sick of Addison, Katherine or whoever she was.

«Someone's pissed!»

«I'm focusing, you should try it!»

«Uhm, you're talking to the girl who made everyone think she was Adrienne Bolland for five years, and who also happened to screw you over big time!» Katherine reminded as they got out of the car.

«After my sister's instructions there should be a cabin about five miles into the forest, so we better get walking.»

«Huh! Yeah right.»

«What's that supposed to mean?»

«A cabin in the middle of a state park? Think a little, Katie!»

«Are you suggesting my sister is a liar?»

«That is exactly what I'm suggesting! And you're the dumbest person to have ever walked this planet if you for one second think she's leading us in the right direction!»

Katie didn't know what to think, she really wanted to believe her sister had given her a second chance to redeem herself. All she knew was that her life was falling apart, and what could possibly save everything was lying right ahead of them.

She was so relieved when she heard the phone in her pocket ring, which mean she wouldn't have to respond to Katherine's crass criticism.

«Hello?»

_«Hey, Katie! I just called to make sure the plan is still on for tonight, are you still up for it?» _Ellie explained.

«What plan?» Katherine asked threatening.

«Yeah, sure!» Katie agreed, trying to ignore Katherine's pensive stares.

_«Now, just remember that the second I call you, you kill her.»_

«Of course! No problemo, amiga!»  
_  
«Is everything alright? You sound a little… scared.»_

«Everything is great!» Katie assured, trying to hide her nervousness from Katherine approaching her, grabbing her chin in a hard grip to make sure she finished the conversation.

_«Alrightie then... Oh, and Katie? one last thing.»  
_  
«Yeah?»

_«Thank you for not freaking out about the whole werewolf bite situation, it's nice knowing I have someone on my side!»  
_  
Katherine kept holding Katie's head tighter and tighter until she eventually let go in shock.

«No problem! Bye, Ellie!» she ended, and hung up the phone to catch her breath.

«WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?!» Katherine yelled, her eyes practically lit up with flames after hearing Ellie's revelation.

«Tyler Lockwood bit her! Which is just another reason we have to find this witch!» Katie revealed.

«No, I have to go back! I have to save her!»

«What are you gonna do, huh?! Go back and beg him to heal her? Don't you get it, Katherine? There is no other way to do it!»

«There is if I kill him!»

«Oh, yeah! Cause that worked out so well the last time!»

«I have to at least try! My best friend left me in charge of her daughter, and I'm not gonna trust some dumb whore like you with her life!»

Katie wasn't used any sort of confrontation, she always avoided drama, so this was new to her. She knew Katherine was too powerful to fight, so she had to channel her inner bitch to take her down.

«Katherine, I swear to god! If you leave me now, I'll make sure to tell Elijah all about where you've been and what you've done! I'm sure he'll be very pleased to hear!» she threatened, and enjoyed seeing Katherine's confidence fade.

«You wouldn't.»

«Lately I've come to realize that I'm capable of more than I thought, and I really don't like you.»

* * *

«-It is your duty as a citizen to know what is best for your city, for your family and for yourself. I believe in the power of many, and standing together we shall overcome whatever the future brings us.

The people of Bridgeport have stood together for centuries, and as your leader I will make sure it continues to be like that. No one is left out, everyone is equal. Thank you.»

The surprisingly big turnout by the city hall all hailed Elijah's last speech, it was perhaps one of his more successful speeches during this election, as Tyler kicked his ass every time he got to speak.

«Ellie, how nice to hear from you.» Klaus greeted over the phone.

_«You don't sound very happy, please don't tell me you're still mad about what I said.»_

«Just checking if you're still alive.»

_«Unfortunately, I still am.»  
_  
«Then why aren't you here?»

_«Not really up for politics, I feel awful tonight.»  
_  
«Well, you should!»

_«That's very comforting, thanks.»_

«I'm sure that if Tyler thought through his plan, you'll still be alive and kicking until the election is over, so I wouldn't worry too much about your status for the time being.»

_«Remind me to send you flowers on Father's Day! Oh, wait! I'm gonna be dead by then.»_

«You are aware that no one is going to save you, so ending things on these terms wouldn't be the best thing!»

_«I know! You've given up, I've given up, it's over! You don't have to apologize, I know I'm not worth it._»  
_  
_He was going to defend himself, but she had already hung up on him. The last thing he wanted was to end things on this tone, which made stopping it even more important.

«Nice speech, brother-» Klaus applauded when he stepped into Elijah's office, «-Too bad it's all gonna be for nothing.»

«Is that so?» Elijah pondered condescending.

«You're stepping down as mayor, it's the right thing to do, Elijah.»

Rarely did Klaus tell him what was right. No, wait! He never did, ever. Which is why he understood how much this meant to him.

«Did you really think it would be that easy to convince me?»

«No, but I hoped this would be…»

Elijah quickly realized what he meant, and managed to stop him as he ran over with the dagger in his hand, and twisted his wrist before he broke his arm.

«Silly litte brother.» he smiled when he saw how painful it was for Klaus to realize his plan failed.

«I'll admit, the plan wasn't exactly bulletproof, but you see my point!»

«I'm hurt, Niklaus. I expected something like this from Kol, but I really didn't think you would go against me.»

«We both know what this is about, Elijah!»

Elijah removed the dagger from Klaus' hand before he let go of him.

«I cannot believe you're willing to destroy everything we've ever worked for just because of one meaningless little life.»

«Maybe it doesn't mean much to you, but it's sure as hell more worth than your job! Everyone is leaving you because you've stopped showing appreciation for your family, and your only argument is power!»

Elijah had to hold back some laughter when he saw how their roles had switched, and Klaus was now the one who cared about family. And he wanted to see if anything changed after he told him the full story.

«Close the door, brother. I'm going to let you in on a little secret.»

* * *

Ellie was willing to give him this: Tyler sure knew how to throw a party. He and Elijah were done with their second last debate before the voting started tomorrow morning, and the polls were almost at a tie.

All Tyler had to do was woo the crowd once more in his last speech tomorrow, and he was the new mayor.

Ellie did her best not to panic about it, because she knew Elijah must've had some sort of backup plan. So instead she focused on her plan for tonight.

She had managed to keep Klaus off her back since yesterday, and she considered their fight necessary. She needed to get somethings off her chest, and if it meant that he kept his distance, it was a win-win. But she hated myself for missing him a little.

This party wasn't like Elijah's parties at all. Instead of relaxed conversations with mini Quiche and fake smiles over classical music, there were average people drinking and laughing loudly over drunk and buddying arguments. It was like a senior citizen prom.

«Danielle, what brings you here?» Tyler welcomed, he sure seemed confident where he stood, certain that nothing could possibly hurt him.

«Elijah always serves champagne at his parties-» Ellie grabbed a full bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar next to them, «-I'm more of a whiskey person.»

«Aren't you gonna cover that up?» Tyler asked, bothered by her choice of clothing for the evening, that didn't cover up the bitemark the slightest.

«This? I'll just tell people the truth, isn't that what politics is all about?»

«I suggest you cover that up before I kill you here and now.» he threatened, but she just smiled at him.

«If you kill me now, your little blackmail scheme will be over, and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?»

«What do you want?

«Oh, you know! World peace, extra long weekends, Madonna to retire, abolish PE, oh! And one of those blankets with sleeves would be nice!»

«Stop playing dumb, what do you want from _me_?»

She made a show out of moving her injured arm around as much as possible when she spoke, almost pushing Tyler to the breaking point.

«It's a nice party you've got going on here! You know who would really make it fun? Your friend, Lucas!-», Ellie batted her eyes innocently to make a point, «-Ohhhh, that's right, I killed him! Super bummer.»

«And your point?»

«You know, I've killed quite a lot of your hybrid friends by now, I hope you're not running low! Cause, you know, you don't have a doppelgänger.»

Tyler tried appearing as threatening when he approached her with a frown, but she saw how desperate he was.

«Where is she?» he questioned.

«A better question would be: what am I gonna do with her? Because the answer is simple: your precious little girl is one phone call away from having her head decapitated-» Ellie revealed, looking ten times more threatening than Tyler would ever be, «-That is unless you cure me here and now.»

«How do I know you're not bluffing?»

«You don't, but do you really wanna take that risk?»

«You're a liar, just like Klaus! I wouldn't believe you even if I saw it myself.»

If it was one thing Ellie truly hated, it was being reminded that she was like him.

«I'm nothing like him, and you wanna know why? Because I'm telling the truth! And I'm also telling the truth when I say that I'll spend my last days hunting down as many of your little hybrid friends as possible, and laugh as they die. Eventually you'll just be all alone!»

A chubby, grey haired man in a silver suit that certainly wasn't his size approached them with a smile.

«I really liked your speech tonight, Mr. Lo-»

He didn't get to finish his last words before Ellie sliced over his throat like it was the most natural thing in the world, and looked a little disappointed when she saw how easy it was to kill him.

«That wasn't a hybrid, was it?» she asked obliviously, Tyler just responded by shaking his head before he picked the guy up from the floor.

«Are you crazy?! This is a public event, and a death like this could mean the end of my career!» he whispered angrily so the other guests wouldn't notice.

«And a werewolf bite like this could mean the end of my life, wanna see what's worse?»

She followed him as he went into his office and threw the corpse into the locked he had stored her in a while back.

«Alright, what's your deal?»

«I already told you: heal me and the doppelgänger bitch lives.»

«I don't believe you!»

Ellie confidently picked up her phone and found Katie in her contacts, ready to hear Addison's last dying breaths on the other line. But her confidence got smaller and smaller as no one answered, while Tyler's got bigger and bigger.

To understand why Katie didn't pick up, we're gonna have to back up about three hours, to the middle of Wawarsing State Park, New York.

* * *

«We're been walking for hours! Face it Katie: your sister tricked you!» Katherine nagged, stumbling over the branches and rocks thousands of tourists visited each year.

«She didn't trick us! And we've only been walking for thirty minutes, suck it up!» Katie objected as she stopped to listen for any sounds.

«There's nothing but trees… well… trees here! Let's just go back to Bridgeport and kill Tyler!»

«We are _not _killing anyone, and I'm in charge here.»

«Oh, yes! Because you're such a great leader!»

«Shut up!»

«Make me!»

And she did make her shut up, but only because Katherine was distracted by the bullets flying through Katie's back.

Katie dropped down on the ground and screamed in agony, Katherine quickly recognized the wooden bullets when she leaned over her.

«HELP ME!» Katie screamed, rolling around in pain.

Katherine had come across a crossroad of morals. She could either stay and save this really nice girl, or she could take matters into her own hands, run back to Bridgeport and save the other nice girl. She had to be cynical about it, and realized that Katie was nothing but dead weight, and if she wanted to get things done, it was time to get rid of it.

* * *

Klaus was left speechless for a moment when he heard Elijah's story about the treaty, and he had to endure all the heartbreak he felt when the hopelessness started sinking in.

«Do you now see why this is so important?» Elijah asked.

«Indeed.»

«I am in fact sorry about the girl, but there is nothing we can do. Unless a full prosecution of half the city's population is a good option.»

«If you only knew how small those things seem to me right now.»

* * *

«Come on, Katie! Pick up!» Ellie mumbled, until it finally went to voicemail.

«This is the third time you've tried calling. Face it, you failed!» Tyler gloated.

«I'm still the only one of us who knows where she is, Tyler! I'm the one with the power here!»

«DAD!»

They both turned around, only to be met by a relieved and confused little girl standing in the door opening, before she ran over to them and gave her dad a hug.

«I'm so sorry I ran away!» she cried.

«It's alright!» he comforted, before he looked over at Ellie with an evil smiled.

«Now I'm the one with all the power!» he alleged, and let go of his daughter to make one last phone call for the night.

«I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, Bonnie, but I need you to speed up the death process for our dearest little Danielle. I want her to suffer.»


	71. The Hybrid: chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36. AN EMPIRE'S FALL IN JUST ONE DAY  
_(Ready Aim Fire - Imagine Dragons)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Elijah had his baboons give him some space, saving him from having to give any further comment on how he felt about his chances.

The debate was over, the voting had started and the race was on for real. The most recent polls said that the election was more even than ever, with him in the lead with a few percent, but he still had his heard up his throat from the excitement.

Usually he'd be met by all of his siblings when he entered the door to his office on a day like this, it wouldn't matter if they were happy, furious or wanting to be anywhere but there, they were by his side.

But today was different, Katherine was running away from him, Finn was off to god knows where, Rebekah had dropped out of Team Elijah last minute and flew off to the other side of the globe and Kol was neutralized by Elijah himself. The only one left was Klaus, whose mind was anywhere but here.

Elijah was no longer able to understand his brother's feelings, he sacred bond between two people was a value he had abandoned so many times, but decided to drop it for good when he heard the love of his life tell Kol that she loved him. Which is ruling the city was so important to him, it was the only thing he had left to care for.

«You look worried, brother-» he asserted cynically, «-there is no need for worries, I have it all under control.»

«That's not what I'm worried about.» Klaus avowed.

«Let it go, Niklaus! There is nothing we can do about it.»

Right then Klaus deeply considered killing his big brother and leave without the slightest tidbit of guilt, but it would only make things worse. He also recalled a time where Elijah would do anything to save his family, and hoped for that brother to return when this insane power struggle was over.

«I think I'll go see what the young Brutus has to offer in his speech.»

The crowd had gotten even bigger when Tyler was about to have his final speech, everyone was interested in hearing his visions, even if they didn't share his opinions.

Even Tyler's appearance could define the fate of the city, he showed up in front of thousands of people in a casual white shirt without and form of formal stash, trying to come off as the casual dude. The worst part was that they actually bought it, and he waved to ever corner as he stepped on to the podium.

«Ladies and Gentlemen. By now I'm guessing you're all pretty sick of hearing me and my rival speak, which is why I'm sending another person up here to speak for the people. So that you can hear what it's like to actually feel the struggle of staying alive in the lethal environment Mr. Mikaelson here calls ''the prime example of natural selection at its finest''-», no one in the crowd knew whether to laugh or pity themselves for the life they lived,

«-So with no further comments, please welcome one of the true heroes of the terrible Wilson Sixty Seven High tragedy, Austin Wingfield!»

Everyone clapped when the suited up football player came up to speak, everyone that is, except for the ones who knew the truth.

«Uhm, hello everyone-» Austin started off, you could tell that he was nervous, but god only knows how much Tyler paid him to be there (Oh, wait! I am the god here, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it: he was promised new football equipment for the next season), «-A few months ago I witnessed the most traumatizing thing I have ever seen.

I saw my friends get eaten alive and people I barely knew screaming at me for help, all of this when I knew that I could do nothing but save myself. I tried taking as many other kids with me to the exits, but they were locked, and we had nowhere to run.

I almost became the prey of one of our own students! But I got away, me and my friend preformed CPR on the principal and called 911 the second we had the chance to. Unfortunately, my friend, Lucas, didn't get to live with his new status as a hero until he was killed by the same creature that killed his friends.

I am not asking you to vote for Tyler Lockwood because you feel sorry for me, I am telling you that it's the right thing to do! I didn't wish to be a hero, neither did Lucas! You shouldn't be recognized as a hero just because you know the difference between right and wrong, but if so, Elijah Mikaelson is as far from a hero as humanly possible, and in this election it's the human choice that counts!»

* * *

Ellie's mind blurred up completely, and she had no idea where she was or how she got there. All she could hear was applause, and the only thing she could were innumerable people all facing the same thing. She looked for some sort of way to get out, and decided to head straight for what the others were watching.

She ignored all the nasty comments she got from the people she barely even noticed as she bumped into them, they were all just a big blob surrounding her.

«Ellie!»

She was so relieved to hear the voice of someone she recognized, and smiled when she saw Klaus there in the middle of the crowd. But when she saw him she remembered everything from their last conversations, and understood why he didn't look happy to see her.

«You look like you wanna kill me!» she laughed, attracting some stares from the otherwise serious people surrounding them.

«Are you drunk?» Klaus asked angrily grabbing her wrist in a solid grip so she wouldn't run anywhere. She put her free hand on her forehead to check if her brain was in fact exploding, because that's what it felt like to her.

«I don't know, my head hurts.» she smirked, not sure why every word she said came out with a smile.

«What is the last thing you remember?»

«I don't know. Something about Tyler and a phone call, then I killed some guy!»

Klaus (convinced that she was just intoxicated) aggressively turned her face so she saw who was standing next to Tyler on the steps of the city hall.

«Then why don't you explain to me how the hell he has the doppelgänger?!» he demanded.

«Things didn't go as I planned, she must've gotten back somehow.»

Klaus was about to drag her out of the crowd and yell at her until there was nothing left of her but a pit of shame, but that's when he had another look of the arm he was holding.

There was no longer just a little bitemark, every vein inside flared up, making the entire arm burning red.

«Did something happen?!» he asked, suddenly noticing how Ellie was shivering of from head to toe.

«Uuuh… I think so…» she mumbled, trying to stay on her feet as she suffered from an agonizing dizziness.

«It's starting.»

She heard how scared he was, and for a moment they shared a look in complete fear of what were to happen next, until he let Ellie pull herself away from him.

«I have to go… pack the rest of my things…»


	72. The Hybrid: chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37. AS THE WORLD COMES TO AN END, I'LL BE THERE TO HOLD YOUR HAND  
_(King And Lionheart - Of Monsters And Men)_**

**ELLIE/KATHERINE POV**

* * *

That was the last of my stuff, now that the apartment was all cleaned out, there was nothing left to do but wait.

I had gathered just the strength I needed to pack those last few boxes, and now I could sit down and wait for death to strike. There wasn't much time left, I could feel it, every breath I took was a struggle.

I had a look around, and realized that the place meant nothing to me, anymore. The thing that truly meant something was the people who used to be here with me.

Now that none of them were here, there was only one thing I could think of that could bring me closer to anyone at this point. I looked down at the only thing left in the room but me, my mom's journal.

For weeks I had carried it around with me at all times, just in case I ever felt like reading it. Many times had I opened the first page, looked at it, and closed it again. It was too risky, I couldn't help but think what was actually behind that old, red, paperback binding. I finally picked it up for the last time, it was now or never.

The firs thing that met me was the only thing I had read before, the little into in my mother's characteristic and cluttered handwriting:

_«Dear Ellie._

_If you're reading this, it means your life has completely changed since now, and that I'm not there with you. You probably have many questions about the past and the future, and I'll do my best to answer them. I know it's not fair of me to wait until after my passing to tell you all of this, and I hope that someday you can forgive me. Because I love you, always have, always will.»_

This time I finally gathered the courage to flip the page, and started reading.

_«When I was your age, I met my husband, Peter. I was inexperienced, naive and gullible, so our relationship was based on firsts. I thought it was love, because he was the only guy I had ever gotten so close to, I thought I could be one of those girls who fell in love in high school and lived happily ever after._

_Only a few weeks after graduation, he proposed to me, it was a dream come true! We got married on the beach, where we made promises we couldn't keep, like how we'd stay with eachother through the good and the bad. I was hypnotized by the way he told me he'd never stop loving me, and that he'd treat me like I deserved. But like I said: those were all promises we didn't keep._

_Because when you're young, you think everything is gonna be alright as long as you love someone deeply enough, but that is never the case. When we went to college, reality caught up with us, we didn't just need eachother, it turned out we needed so much more._

_Peter gave up his dream of becoming an enviromentalist and suited up to the nines to become a corporate lawyer._

_As for me, I still had no idea what I wanted from life, I got married at the age of twenty, without a clue about what would come next._

_When he was working more and more with internships and exams, I spent more time by myself than ever since sophmore year. I didn't even know who I was. My identity was always just ''Peter's girl'', so what was I without him?_

_One day, I was throwing away some old stuff from our new apartment, when I came across this old photo of me and Peter. It was from our first date. I'd never forget that night. Pete was really short on money, so he took me to the shadiest Mongolian restaurant in town, the food tasted like dirty socks, and we joked about the waiter collecting the fingernails of the people who died from food poisioning there!_

_When Peter came home, I showed him the picture, hoping he'd smile and say it was one of the best nights of his life, just like it was to me. But instead he laughed a cynical laugh and said: «Don't worry, now that the money starts to roll in, I can take you somewhere nicer! God, what was I thinking?»_

_Shortly after that, he stopped paying attention to me. All those little rituals we used to have, they just wanished, it was like I was nothing to him, like I was invisible._

_Since I clearly didn't matter to him anymore, I started thinking that, too._

_I was in a very dark place, now that I practically didn't have a husband anymore, I went back to being nothing._

_But all of that changed when I met Nik._

_We began talking, it felt so good to have someone there who actually listened to me. He made me feel like I was much more than just a bored little housewife. Whenever I was having a bad day or needed to blow some steam about Peter being an ass, he was always the first one I went to. Nik allowed me to dream, he made me confident in myself and told me I could do anything I wanted, cause it was my life, not Peter's._

_This was all so new to me, what I had with my husband couldn't even compare to what I had with this guy I barely knew. And that scared me._

_I was scared that I was falling in love with him, which was far from what I needed. What I needed was for things to fix between Peter and me, because he was the guy I was supposed to love, not Nik._

_But even though we tell ourselves differently, we have absolutely no control over who we love, because it's not something you choose._

_My mind was confusing me, and I needed to do something, so_

_I finally told my best friend, Katherine, about my problems._

_Kat only had one solution to my problem: end everything with Nik and fix my marriage before it was too late. And she was right, that was exactly what I should've done._

_That day I called up Nik and told him to meet me, with a heavy heart, I told him we could never see eachother again. He didn't take the news very well, and he asked me the question I was fearing: «Why?»_

_«I like you, ok? I like you in a way that I'm not supposed to, so I think it's just best if we leave it at this.»_

_He looked at me with puppy eyes, a little shaken by my answer, a little happy, but mostly upset. He claimed that it was ok of me to feel what I felt, because he felt the same way. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. So I said goodbye to him, and he let me go._

_The next few days were unbearable, Peter was still acting like a fool, and I had no one to go to anymore._

_And to top it all: Peter's mother was coming to town, the one thing that could make all of this worse._

_So I had to put up with Lola and her son discuss how the clock was ticking, and that we should really start thinking about starting a family. If there was one thing I didn't need, it was a little kid in the middle of our broken marriage, and I was still the only one who saw how broken it really was._

_That was the final drop for me, and I finally told Peter what a horrible husband he was, and if he didn't change anytime soon, I would leave him._  
_I was waiting for him to give me a huge apology, and tell me everything was gonna be alright. But my waiting was for nothing, he had nothing to say._

_And so I went back to the only person who truly understood me, I didn't care about what everyone else thought anymore._

_I wish I could tell you that that was the end, but it wasn't, because if it was, you wouldn't even be alive._

_I did many things I regret, but if I didn't go back to Peter after finding out I was pregnant, was what gave you such an amazing childhood. So I'm glad I did it._  
_You deserve to know the truth, Ellie. Amidst all this, it's the only thing that's never going to change._

_The universe had bigger plans for you, plans I didn't know about until later, so I can't really defend myself for certian things, but it all happened for a reason._  
_And if I'm gone, I really hope you have someone there by your side._

_You'll always have Katherine, and I'm sure she's taking good care of you, and if not, I swear to god she'll suffer! Nah, just kidding! There's a reason I picked her as your godmother, and that's because she always makes the best choices, at least better than me._

_Remember: there's always more sides to a person than you think, no one is pure evil. Not even your dad, no matter how much it somethimes seems like it. And if you didn't know this already, I'm gonna ruin the act for him and tell you that he really loves you._

_And I love you, never forget that!»_

The rest of the book was blank.

* * *

«Miss Lockwood!»

I turned around in shock from being caught down in the dark corners of the city hall by one of Tyler's men. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses (in a poor attempt of looking mysterious and cool, given that it was November), but I took it his look wasn't very happy.

«I was jus-»

«Your father asked me to look for you, he wants you to join the celebrations!» he explained before I got to lie about what I was doing.

«I just needed some space, but I'll be up in a minute!» I claimed, imitating Addison's innocent smile.

The second he left I turned back to what was our last hope, and prayed to the gods that I did it right, but the gods weren't on my side today. Or maybe they were? Afterall, I had planned this ever since I ditched Katie, and the Watcher still hadn't stopped me.

I put on the timer and ran back upstairs, where Tyler was in the middle of shaking hands with every person in the building that mattered, and thanking them for their support.

Never had I actually thought about how the course of events could change so drastically over a few hours, but that was the case today, as Tyler was now the mayor with 68% of the votes.

«Gongratulations, mayor Lockwood!-» I greeted when I met up with Tyler, «-But I can still call you ''dad'', right?»

He laughed, looking pretty happy about his daughter being back by his side. But I didn't know if it was just because of the doppelgänger thing, or if he actually cared about Addison.

«Come on, sweetheart! Let's celebrate world domination!»

Yeah, I had a feeling this party was gonna be killer.

* * *

When I was little, mom always told me she knew me even better than I did myself, apparently, that was still the case.

She knew that this was the answer to something that had been killing me for a long time: why?

I had always been hoping for something like this, but I never thought Peter would be the bad guy. I always thought he was the innocent victim, and that Klaus was the douchebag who just stole his wife from him. And honestly, a confirmation over the fact that he was more than he appeared to be, was also something I needed.

God, I missed my mom with every inch of my body, all I wanted was for her to sit down next to me and hold my hand through this. I just felt like screaming out her name, so she'd come back, but I knew it wouldn't help. But maybe there was someone else who could.

«Room for one more?»

Speak of the devil.

«I don't see why not.» I mumbled, hiding away the journal.

I tried getting up from the floor, but I immediately lost balance because of the uneven blood rationing in my body.

Klaus gave me a hand so I wouldn't fall down, I must've been so tragic to look at.

«We lost.» he revealed, like it wasn't such a big deal.

«You don't seem too upset about it.» I commented, supporting myself on the wall.

«I've had bigger things to worry about.»

«Like what?»

«Like the fact that you can't even stand up by yourself.»

I could feel all my powers slowly being drained out of me, and get replaced by the same unbearable pains I felt whenever the poison started kicking in. But this time it didn't stop after a while, it just kept getting worse and worse.

«I'm sorry you have to see me like this.» I apologized, thinking he'd maybe take the easy way out, and leave.

«I'm not going anywhere.» he reassured.

«Thanks.» I smiled, before the agony dragged me down on the floor, and I held back a few shrieks as I told myself I had to keep fighting.

«I'm fine!-» I uttered, holding my hand over my heart to make sure it didn't beat out of my chest, «-I'm fine, I promise!»

But he didn't believe me the slightest bit, not that I expected him to, I just wanted him to think I was strong.

«No, you're not.» he claimed.

«No, I'm not.»

I kept looking at ceiling, only so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes and admit to myself that I cared about him.

I refused to let this be the end, so I had to distract myself from giving up.

«Can I ask you something?»

«Anything.»

I changed my mind about six times before I eventually asked the last question I had on my mind.

«Why did you like her?»

«Well, it was pretty hard for anyone not to like your mother, she was amazing.» he answered with a nostalgic smile.

«Did you love her?»

«More than I thought I was capable of.»

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore when heard the way he said that, I felt so guilty for taking away the love of his life like that. I used to think he didn't feel anything at all, but now I realized that we were two of the same, we both cared too much.

«What's wrong?» he asked when he saw me crying.

«It's just that I've been dying for weeks now, and I've been telling everyone that I'm ok with it. I convince myself that it's ok, because my life is one big hell anyway, so this is one of the better things that could happen. But right now I feel like my life isn't so bad after all.»

I had to control myself, It must've been impossible to hear what I was saying over all the crying, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was tired of trying to be strong, it didn't matter.

It felt like someone just hit me in the stomach with a football, and I could feel my body surrendering for the pain. The intense, unbearable agony I felt in the arm with the bite hit me and then passed constantly. There was no point in trying to fight it, but I refused to give up.

«I don't wanna die!» I admitted weeping more than ever. Acting on impulse, I got up from the floor and started roaming around the boxes with my stuff once again. A part of me thought that the things that reminded me of my humanity could keep me alive, but I quickly realized how stupid it sounded.

I didn't know what was right or wrong, just that I couldn't go through with this, it was too much for me to handle. I refused to believe that this was the end. My clouded mind tried finding reasons for me to stay alive, but I remembered that no one was around to care about me anymore, until my last hope stood beside me.

Klaus grabbed my hands in an attempt to get me to stop, but my foggy thinking tried fighting him until he eventually just put his arms around me, again making me remember the last person I stuck around for. I kept crying and crying on his shoulder for what seemed like hours, until I had no tears left, and I was filled with a melancholic emptiness that still made me feel like I belonged more than ever.

* * *

«What time is it?» I kept asking, but no one bothered to answer the rather simple question, Tyler didn't even look at me, not that wasn't used to being overlooked by important business men, Elijah had made that a habit when we were together.

«-And then I said: no, Mr. President! _You_ shouldn't be driving!» Mayor Lockwood joked, and his new political allies had a telepathic competition on who could laugh the highest to gain their new leader's acceptance.

«Dad, what time is it?» I asked once again, worrying about the safety of my plan, but Tyler still ignored me.

At that point I had no other way of getting out of this, since I couldn't just run out of there.

«I KNOW THAT I'M ADOPTED!» I yelled to his face, making the entire room of people shut up, followed by some judging and confused stares.

«Addison, can we talk about this later?» Tyler suggested, red in his face from the humiliation.

«I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU DO!» I screamed, guessing it was the normal way Addison would react to something she didn't like.

«Sweetheart-»

«DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M LEAVING AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!»

Then I stormed off, nearly crashing into someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

«Elijah! You have to get out of here!» I emphasized, and he quickly understood who I was.

«Katerina, what the hell have you done?!» he questioned demandingly.

«WHAT TIME IS IT?!»

«Wha-»

«JUST ANSWER!»

A hesitating Elijah pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to look at his watch.

«It's two twenty-nine AM, why?»

«OH GOD, RUN! GET OUT! NOW!»

* * *

I caught my breath as I felt something get sucked out of my body at the speed of light.

«What is it?!» Klaus was quick to ask, worried that this was it for me.

«I don't know.» I mumbled, struggling to figure out what just happened.

«How are you feeling?»

«…I feel fine.»

«Are you serious?»

«Hell yeah, I'm serious! That can't be good, right?»

I looked down at my arm, only to see that it looked perfectly normal.

«It's gone!» I alleged.

Klaus examined my arm for a moment before he got a call, I could hear a stressed out Katherine on the phone.

_«Klaus, is Ellie there?!»  
_  
«Yeah, why?»

_«Is she alright?»  
_  
«Peculiarly, yes.»

_«Oh my god! That means it worked!»_

«Wait, what worked?»

_«Just get your ass down to city hall, I think you'll see.»_

She hung up before he got to ask her what the hell was going on, but I didn't care, because thanks to her I was still alive.

Klaus smiled at me, a rare glimpse of pure happiness I never thought I'd see from him, but in that moment we both realized that we didn't have to say goodbye, and it made things a whole lot easier.

«Are you sure you're ok?» he asked when heading for the door.

«Are you kidding me? I deleted my Twitter account, I nearly sold my apartment to a Chinese couple, and all because I thought I was gonna die today! I have honestly never been better!» I cried, but this time because I was happy.

He looked like he was summing up the courage to say something, but changed his mind last-minute and said instead said something else.

«I'm really glad I didn't lose you today.»

«Yeah, same here.»

He was just about to leave before I stopped him to say one last thing.

«Thank you for being here, I really don't know what I would've done without you-» I admitted, swallowing all my stupid pride, «-If this was my last day, I'm glad I got to end it like this.»

We both took a moment to smile, just breathing in the feeling of overcoming all the bad. But then he closed the door behind him and left.

* * *

Klaus met up with me by the ruins of what was the city's pride and joy a couple of minutes ago. Now it was nothing but smoke and ruins.

«I take it _someone_ didn't like the results of the election.» he joked, with an undertone of seriousness.

«_Someone_ did what they had to do, they saved your kid's life in the process so let's turn that sarcasm into gratefulness, shall we?»

«Elijah will not be pleased.»

«Elijah will never be pleased, who cares if he'll resent me forever?»

The whole scene was a total mess. The police struggled to put up barriers in front of the curious eyes of the people, the amount of ambulances kept growing, the same goes for the amount of casualties. Finally came the thing I had been waiting for, as two paramedics rushed out of the ruins with a body on the stretcher.

They hadn't even gotten the time to cover him up, so you could see the grotesque sight that now was Tyler Lockwood's corpse.

«There's a special place in hell for that guy.» Klaus alleged, making some sort of ironic salute with a smirk on his face.

«He was just a guy driven mad by loss, that would've been you if I hadn't fixed things today.» I reminded, making him think twice about the situation, but I still agreed with him. There was a special place in hell for people like Tyler Lockwood, located right next to where our special place was waiting for us.

«So, what are you doing now?» he asked.

«I'll have to leave town and never come back, at least until Elijah has cooled down, which will be sometime around World War VII.»

«You're not making it easy on yourself.»

«I do what I have to do so I won't lose anyone else that I love. Even if it means they'll hate me forever.»

«That doesn't sound like the Katherine Pierce I used to know.»

«Sometimes bitches die to make room for bigger bitches-», I looked up at the sky, the dark was starting to fade, «-speaking of, I better go see Danielle before I leave, I need her to thank me.»

* * *

The building was unusually quiet, I took it everyone had gone out after they heard the explosion, but there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on as I stepped out of the elevator and went over to Ellie's door.

I can't remember what my last thoughts were before I opened the door, but I remember everything after that too clearly. How my eyes met every corner of the empty livingroom, before I noticed her.

Witnessing death with my own eyes had never had a particular impact on me until that moment, when I saw her lifeless body lying on the floor, with a wooden stake still standing bold and proud where her heart used to be.

That's when I knew I had failed her.


	73. The Hybrid: chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38. THE STORY OF THE BEAST WITH THOSE FOUR DIRTY PAWS  
_(Dirty Paws - Of Monsters And Men)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Elijah was just standing there like a statue, looking out into the cold November night. Katherine had always known him as a balanced man, and she rarely saw him throwing a fit. He wasn't like his brothers, he managed to keep is anger stored up until it was proper to let it out. But now she could tell that something was different.

Katherine suddenly realized why she was here, and her emotions nearly choked her, this was it, this was their defeat.

«Are you alright?» she carefully asked as she approached him by the window.

He didn't respond for a while, he kept staring at the city that used to be his with sorry eyes before he turned back to the woman he used to love.

«Six minutes, you have six minutes.» he declared, like Katherine was supposed to know what he meant.

«I-I don't understand, wha-»

«You have six minutes to get as far away from here as possible before I murder you.»

She was sure he had to be joking, or maybe it was all the stress, because this couldn't be him.

She did as she always did when he was acting out, and looked into his eyes to search his should for the part that still loved her, but it was nowhere to be found. There was officially no love left in them, they were just two people standing next to each other with no other relationship than the ghosts of their past.

«Elijah, I understand that yo-»

«Five minutes and thirty-four seconds.»

«But-»

«Thirty two, thirty-one, thirty…»

She had one last look at him before she stormed out of the place they used to call their home.

* * *

There was a place in Bridgeport people rarely visited, in fact, only a rare few knew of its existence. But a phone call was about to change that. You could hear the clinging of a standard tone from a coffin resting by itself in what looked like a gritty storage room.

The caller didn't get any answer, and that's why he found himself in the middle of nowhere, opening the door to the same room.

He carefully opened the lid to the coffin, and did what he had been told to do for so many years.

After he pulled out the dagger, he sat there and waited for something to happen.

Kol raised himself out of the coffin and wiped away some dust, he always hated it when he woke up from being neutralized, but it was better than staying that way for years to come.

«I see you followed my instructions.» he remarked he shook his saviour's hand like only old friends could.

«It was a pleasure to be useful for once, old pal.»

«I suggest you keep up the good work, Frankie, I have no idea what awaits me on the outside.»

Frank flipped his hat to his master as a sign of humility.

«You saved my life, pal, I can never thank you enough for that!» he praised, Kol always enjoyed the modesty of great people like Frank, but he was distracted by the fear of what had yet to come. He almost felt bad for all the people who thought Frank Sinatra died decades as he looked at his buddy who was starting to croak.

«What's happening to me?» he uttered.

«Well, if I told you from the start that you'd die when helping me out, would you do it?»

Kol saluted his now deceased friend and dialed the number to his brother so he'd catch up on the latest news.

* * *

Klaus stood there with an expressionless face while watching his daughter's body go up in flames. He hadn't made a sound since he found out from Katherine that Danielle was actually dead.

He didn't know how or why, but it didn't matter right then, the only thing he still cared about was gone. Now that both Gwyneth and her were gone, he saw no point in even existing, but for some reason the universe kept him alive at all costs, that was the price for immortality.

But just as you think no one shares your sorrows or cares about your troubles, a light appears, this time in the form of his brother.

Kol didn't have to say anything, everything was already said by the look they gave eachother, with their eyes filled with hopelessness and grief. It was peculiar even for them how they could walk around and feel invincible, when a thing like this blew them down with just one breath.

Kol looked at the fire, the body was now nothing but dust, flaring up and clouding the otherwise idyllic sunrise. He turned to his brother, who was just as lost as him. He couldn't figure out a better way to express his feelings than to embrace him like true brothers did, a gesture they couldn't recall having done in years. It was good to know they still had eachother, and that family still mattered, no matter what.

* * *

Katherine had one last place to visit before she left town, but she knew no one was there to meet her. Her best friend used to, but she had been gone for a long time now. Then it was her god-daughter, who she had just seen, but she was as lifeless as her mother.

She had managed to build up a hope that Ellie had magically come back to life when Klaus went to get rid of her body, but it slowly sank in as she opened the door, only to find a completely empty apartment behind it.

But it wasn't entirely empty, there was still one lost soul left, and he was sitting on the floor with a bottle in his hands. Out of the three people she loved the most in the world, Kol was the only one who was still there.

«I came here for some sort of answer…» Kol murmured in a monotone voice as he looked up at Katherine.

«Did you get it?» she asked, sitting down next to him and had a sip of the half empty bottle.

«I had been sitting here for a while before I realized that this place meant nothing to me, it was the company.»

Katherine wiped away one of the tears that had managed to dodge the defense system of her pride.

«How did it get to this?» she asked.

«We failed her, Kat-», he looked her in the eyes he used to love so much, and still did, «-We thought we could take care of her, and we failed.»

«What's done is done.»

What they said didn't even hold half the things they were thinking, because those two lost souls never let such a big part of them go, not even now.

«What happens now?» she added, trying to be somehow optimistic about the future.

«Well, we can pretend that all of this never happened, we can leave town and never return, and we can go back to the people we used to be. We can just go back to being the two people who cared the least.»

«Sounds good.» Katherine asserted.

«But we can't do that.» he added, leaving her a little surprised.

«The last time I checked, those two never got their feelings hurt, so I'd love to go back!»

«Don't you get it, Katherine? Those people weren't real, they were just the characters we were playing as we tried not to feel, but we did, we felt everything. And now I just know for certain that I care, no matter how much I try not to, I care.»

There was something unfinished between them, they could both feel it in the air. But for now, some things were better left unfinished than fixed at the wrong time.

«I love you, Kol-» she revealed, making her the vulnerable girl she never wanted to be, «-I am so hopelessly, ridiculously, amazingly in love with you! Always have, always will.»

She silently begged to the gods, more specifically me, to make him feel the same. He did feel the same, but as I said: this wasn't the right time.  
«Hold on to that, Kat.» he encouraged, trying to sound like he still had hope.

«Until when?»

«Times aren't the same as they used to be, I can feel it. And chances are that in a short matter of time, we'll all get caught up in the war we've always feared. So right now I just want to take a moment to mourn the best friend I ever had.»

«I understand.» she shrieked, choking on her own tears, demanding them to stay down.

«Where are you going?» Kol asked when Katherine headed for the door.

«As far away as possible, I have to lay low for a while.» she explained.

«Oh, ok.» he mumbled, and got up to say goodbye.

«Until next time, then.»

Kol suddenly understood what his friend would've wanted him to do in that moment, but kissing her would only make him miss her more. So instead he reached out his hand, waiting for her to shake it.

«Until next time.»

* * *

Danielle woke up from the worst nightmare ever: life.

«Took you long enough.» I remarked when she got up on her feet, turning her head in all directions to see where she was, but all she could see was the deep forest.

«Where am I?» she asked horrified.

«You're dead, congratulations.»

«Oh yeah, that's right. I was killed by someone.»

I got closer to her, and had to look directly to the ground to see her because of the height difference.

«Listen carefully now, Danielle: you cannot be here, therefore you have to get back home.»

«What? I'm dead! How am I supposed to get home?»

«You have to find Nature at the end of the forest, it doesn't matter what direction you run in, you'll eventually find her.

Run as fast as you can, and you do not stop for anyone, because there are people here you know and love, but in their condition they'll stop at nothing to take your place.

You're gonna ask her to bring you back to life, but that's all I can say for now.»

«What do you mean?! No one I know and love would ruin my chances of coming back to life!»

«Their lives may be here, but their souls are on earth, that's why people chose to come back as ghosts, to remind themselves of who they used to be. But the people here are nothing but empty shells, they may act like they're alive, but they're nothing but zombies. Do you understand?!»

Danielle sucked up all her fear and spit it out, she had to be brave for this.

«I understand.» she confirmed.

«Life isn't a gift, it's a fight. Your fight starts now.»


	74. The Underdog: chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1. IN THE LAND OF GODS AND MONSTERS  
_(Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey)_**

**WATCHER/ELLIE POV**

* * *

_«NASA has given no further comment as to why the hurricane faded, but official sources tells us there is no reason to panic. We still highly recommend all of you to stay indoors. So far the death count under these storms have been-»_**  
**

The slutty news anchor didn't get to tell everyone in the reception what they already knew, nurse Morgan didn't want to hear any more depressing news, he got enough of that at work. He sighed and went back to his usual paperwork, constantly peeking up from his desk to look at the girl arriving.

His boss arrived in the reception room seconds later.  
_  
_«What have we got here?» chief Newton asked the interns who brought the girl there, a hispanic resident raised his voice.

«Jane Doe, in her teenages, hasn't given any response but her vitals are working perfectly. She was found near Chester fields up in the valley by some hikers.» he explained.

«Why isn't she identified, yet?»

«There are no one matching her, chief.»

«Girls don't just fall out of the sky, Zaragosa, get your head out of your ass! What else did the hospital say?»

Dr. Zaragosa didn't care about the harsh comments from his boss, she was always like this. Instead he found the chart from the hospital.

«There are no signs of an accident and she's absoulutely fine physically.»

«Then what's the problem?»

«She can't speak, chief.»

The chief got on her knees so she could have a closer look at the Jane Doe. Her face gave away nothing, it almost looked like she was bored or about to fall asleep, but there was something melancholic about it. Her big, blue eyes barely took notice of the chief.

«My name is Dr. Newton, you are at St. Clarke's mental hospital in Western Oregon, can you understand me?»

Chief Newton always went from stone cold bitch to loving and caring human being when working on her patients. She tried to hide her disappointment as the patient gave her no response.

Dr. Zaragosa followed her as she headed down the hall to get an examination room ready.

«What do you think? Is this another-», he lowered his voice, «-Cabbage Patch?»

''Cabbage Patch'' was the name they usually gave the most mentally challenged patients, and Newton hated how degrading it made them sound.

* * *

I didn't know where I was heading, just that I had to get to the end of the forest as quickly as possible, wherever that was. I didn't take the time to stop, in fear that I'd see someone I knew, and that would mean the end for me.

I couldn't even tell what speed I was moving in, either, as the scenery never changed. I was starting to think this forest was everything I'd see for the rest of my life, but then I remembered: I wasn't alive.

It was weird how that I was dead right now, yet, I couldn't recall having ever thought clearer than then. It was like this place was made for me to reflect on the life I had lived, and it became more and more tempting to just give up, sit down and think about everything.

My constant thinking made me stumble in what I thought was a branch, but I was wrong, terribly wrong.

* * *

«Any news?»

«Still no vocal response, but she seems to understand what I say.»

«It's something, right?»

«I guess.»

The girl was now dressed in a beige pullover and a pair of sweatpants, rather than the wrecked clothes she was found in.

She still had this empty look on her face, like she was nothing by a shell trying to find its inside. She had beautiful, blond locks of hair constantly getting in the way of her eyes that did nothing by stare out in the thin air. They'd given her a room on the fourth floor, with big, glass windows for the doctors to examine her when she was alone.

Dr. Newton was fascinated by her, there was something about the way she walked about in her room that made her look like a lost puppy, and she sort of was. This was her second day at the hospital, but she looked around like it was her second day on planet Earth.

«Maybe she's an alien!» Dr. Zaragosa joked, his smile was barely visible under his dark, curly beard that covered his face. Dr. Newton gave him an angry frown.

«Are you expecting me to laugh at the jokes from a clown who could might as well have gotten his degree on a Taco Bell napkin?-» she intimidated, Dr. Zaragosa took a step back, «-Don't mess with me today.»

«I got a call from the police station, there's still no match.»

«Of course there isn't! Nothing is going my way today!»

Dr. Newton leaned over the railings by the window and sighed, that's when she remembered something.

«Zaragosa, aren't you supposed to be taking care of your patient right now?!» she asked, making Dr. Zaragosa red in the face.

«Uhm…. Uuuh… I'm sure there's nothi-»

«WOAH, GUYS! NO ONE TOLD ME YOU HAD A COFFEE MACHINE!» an enthusiastic, young boy yelled from down the hall, approaching them with a smile.

«Mr. McRudy, you should go back to your room.» Dr. Zaragosa suggested, trying to take his hand, but it wasn't that hard to dodge him as he was nothing but a bear in scrubs.

«There's so much room for activities here! Why don't you let me travel around more often? The fourth floor is magical!»

«Mr. McRudy, please go with Dr. Zaragosa to-»

«Oh hey, Dr. L! What are we looking at here?» he interrupted, and leaned over the railings along with Dr. Newton, who was trying to calm him down. Jane Doe could hear there was something going on, and turned her head in curiosity.

«Wait, I know her!» he alleged.

«You do?! How? Who is she?»

«She's Danielle! She's the girl I killed!»

* * *

I didn't want to look at what was behind me, all I wanted was to sink down into the ground and stay that way. I wasn't sure why my heart was still beating, but it was hitting my chest like a Metallica concert on LSD when I heard footsteps in the grass.

Why was I so scared of dying? I was already dead! But nevertheless, I was terrified. Horrifying images took shape in my head as the steps came closer in slow motion, what the hell was this? A zombie? An ogre? The ghost of Adam Sandler's acting career?

My eyes were wide open as I saw a hand reaching down to me, and it took me a while before I realized it was trying to help me back on my feet. I considered it for a while, but then I figured this was the only act of kindness I'd gotten so far.

I leaned up against whoever helped me, dizzy after getting back on my feet. And his face shook me once I looked into his eyes. He was still the same. The same light brown hair, the same cocky yet adorable, green eyes, the same confident look and the same dashing smile.

I had never quite seen him like this, I guess it was because I had never admitted to myself that I actually felt something for him, but I sure did.

«That sure took you long enough-» he remarked jokingly, «-Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?»

«LUCAS!» I cried, and embraced him in happiness.

«Woah! Someone's happy to have stumbled across the hottest guy in the afterlife!»

«Maybe a little bit.»

«Good, cause I sure met the prettiest girl.»

Usually I'd just roll my eyes at his remarks, thinking he wasn't sincere, but this time I actually caught myself blushing.

«So you're not mad at me?»

«Why would I be mad at you?»

«Come on, Lucas! I'm the reason you're here!»

«But I'm also the reason you're here, so we're even.»

It took me a while before I realized I was still holding his hand, something that made me feel a whole lot safer.

«Actually, you're not. Some jackass backstabbed me right after Katherine killed Tyler.» I revealed, and we walked slowly through the forest.

«I'm sorry.»

«No! If anyone should be sorry, it's me! It was wrong of me to kill you.»

«And it was wrong of me to work for Tyler, I knew that!»

«So… why did you do it?»

«Well, life as a ''Teen Wolf'' isn't exactly easy when you're going through it alone. And there Tyler was to welcome me, so I joined him. Being sired to him was a living hell, but it was better than being alone. It's hard to understand, but-»

«I get it. You have no idea how much I get it.» I assured. I just couldn't stop smiling at him, but it kept hitting me how I was responsible for his death.

«I'm so incredibly sorry-» I tried apologizing, but I was interrupted when he suddenly kissed me. All the feelings I'd concealed when I was alive came rushing back now, and it felt like a shot of pure happiness.

The ecstasy of the moment flowed through me and gave the most euphoric feeling. Could it be good that I had never felt more alive than now that I was dead? It didn't matter, the only thing that did was me and him.

«Don't feel guilty-» he reassured, «-we can spend the next eternity together.»

All I wanted was to say yes, but then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be here, and it broke my heart.

«I can't.»

«Wha-what do you mean? It's not like we have a choice!»

«It's a long story, but I have to find Nature and get sent back to life.»

I looked into those beautiful eyes, but everything I loved about them faded away, and was replaced by a stranger.

«I'm afraid I can't let you do that.» he threatened.

I suddenly remembered what the Watcher told me: the people here weren't real people, they had no soul. And more importantly: they'd do anything to stop me.  
I couldn't dwell on it any longer before I started running, praying that I was faster than him.

* * *

«Alright, Nigel, you can sit down on that chair.» Dr. Newton commanded.

«I know how to sit down, Dr. L, I'm not a cabbage patch!» Nigel alleged, but all of the doctors there knew he was a basketcase. He was admitted here for the murder of a teenage girl, that detail haunted the minds of everyone present in the room right now. Could he actually be telling the truth?

Jane Doe tilted her head when she looked at Nigel, with more emotion in her eyes than ever since she got there.

«Can you please tell us what you know about this girl?» Dr. Zaragosa asked Nigel politely.

«Sure thing, Dr. Z! Her name is Danielle, she's Sebastian's best friend and Gavin's girlfriend. She was actually pretty cool, you know, until I had to kill her.»  
«Does any of this sound familiar to you, miss?»

Jane Doe mumbled something without sound, but it was hope for the doctors.

«Anyways, I lured her up to a classroom, said some shit about my destiny being fulfilled, and then I stabbed her with a pretty sweet-» Nigel continued, but he was interrupted by an angry Dr. Newton

«This is a waste of time, Dr. Zaragosa! You're ruining my patient's mind with this big load of bullshi-»

«Shhh! Can you hear that?»

All of them looked over at Jane Doe, who was still mumbling something, but now they could hear her lowered voice.

«...I am just a puppet in a play, not meant for bigger things than this. If I did this I would be rewarded, rewarded with closure. Closure on all my questions, the big and the small ones. The meaning of life-»

«That's it!-» Nigel yelled happily, «-That was the speech I gave her!»

She stopped mumbling at looked up at him, like a switch had been flipped in her mind, and she now knew who he was.

«Miss, do you know who you are?» Dr. Newton asked, baffled by the recent revelation.

«I'm Danielle.»

* * *

I had finally reached it, the end of the forest. I wasn't sure what to expect when the Watcher told me to ''look for nature'', but it certainly wasn't this. A thick lady dressed in a gracious gown that touched the ground even when she was sitting on a four meter high throne.

Her long, white hair was filled with braids of flowers and plants. And she sort of resembled one of those cranky, old ladies you know won't buy your scout cookies just by looking at them. It took a while before she finally looked down, and to her surprise, I was there.

«Who might you be?» she asked.

«Uhm... I'm Danielle, Danielle Osbourne.»

Her eyes became wide when she heard my name, followed by a reminiscing smile.

«I remember the night I made you-»

«Yeah, I'm trying not to get too much details on that night, thank you very much! Who are you?»

«Well, isn't it obvious? I'm Nature! Goddess of creation!» she introduced, and got down from her throne with fairy-like steps.

«Then why do you sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger?» I asked.

«I don't sound like him, he sounds like me! I made him, hell, I had the idea of him!»

«How does that work, exactly? Your job?»

«You see: I come up with a brilliant idea, and then I create it on earth! Everything you call evolution was my idea, everything you call anything was my idea!» she explained, eager to tell someone about her job.

«I thought that was the Watcher's job.»

«Oh, no! My sister's job is making sure everything I create goes by the Prophecy!»

«Gee, you make it sound so simple.»

«What is that tone? You're talking to the creator of bacon, the dishwasher, How I Met Your Mother, Ryan Gosling, bublewrap and cats! Everything you step on, touch, think of or even dream of is created by me, that includes yourself! So be grateful!»

«Alright, alright!»

Nature whistled and called over a skinny man dressed in nothing but what looked like a towel wrapped around his waist, I couldn't see his face under his long, blonde hair.

«Mr. Cobain, bring me my scepter!» she commanded, and who to my surprise turned out to be Kurt Cobain ran to get it.

«ARE YOU AN IDIOT, KURT?!» she screamed when he came back with a proud, golden scepter.

«I-I just brought-»

«Bring me the scary scepter!»

«The b-b-bedazzled or the one with the nails?»

«What do you think, butthead? The nails, the nails!»

She smacked him and turned back to me.

«What can I do for you, Danielle Osbourne?»

«The Watcher says I had to find you, and ask you to bring me back to life.» I explained, and lost all hope when she started laughing at me.

«My sister sure has a lively fantasy! I do not do such things!»

«But I can't be dead! It'll cause unbalance in the system, it breaks the Prophecy!»

«You wouldn't be here if my sister just did her job, and if you are here, then that means the Prophecy is ok with it!»

«THE PROFECY IS NOT OK WITH IT! And you can see that if you look at how the planet is right now!»

It was impossible to argue with her, she was like an ignorant little kid.

«BULLSHIT! The only way the Prophecy can be broken is if… Oh no! OH NO!»

«What is it?»

«What we have feared is happening, she is stronger than ever.»

«Wha- who?»

«You have to go back! You have to warn them!»

«ABOUT WHAT?!»

Kurt Cobain returned with the ''scary'' scepter, and she pointed it at me before I got to ask any more questions.

* * *

Dr. Zaragosa opened the door to Danielle's room carefully, and put her dinner tray on the nightstand.

«Danielle, we're gonna find your family.» he smiled, but she was busy staring at the floor.

«Just let me know if you remember anything else!» he encouraged, causing her to look at him.

«I'm hungry.» she declared, making the kind hearted doctor slightly scared.

«Well, dinner is here!»

She got up from the bed and approached him with calm steps.

«Yes, it is.»


	75. The Underdog: chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2. WELCOME HOME  
_(Welcome Home - Radical Face)_**

**KATIE POV**

* * *

«It's your lucky day, 506-» the guard declared when he opened the door to my cell, I could barely see him through the clouds of vervain, «-You're getting a roommate.»

And I was shocked (to say the least) when I saw who this roommate was. She looked at me with what I caught as fear, but it never hit me that Katherine Pierce of all people was capable of being afraid.

«What the hell… are you doing here?» I uttered as the guard slammed the door, thinking back at how she so graciously left me to die.

«What do you fucking think, bitch?-» she implied, coughing her way through the vervain, «-I got caught.»

«If you had just stuck around to help me, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!» I claimed, using all my powers to sound more threatening, but I was too tired for that.

«Ugh, get over yourself, princess Katie! I did what I had to, and it's not like we were BFFs, so don't expect me to save your pathetic little life whenever you're in trouble!»

«You think that makes it better?!»

«NO! But it doesn't matter! We both gonna die in this hell house! And what is this place, anyway?»

I could tell her everything I knew about that place, how there kept coming more and more vampires, and how they were fetched from their cells after their number, only to never be seen again. Last night they were on number 498, so my time was almost up. I wasn't sure what to expect, but all signs pointed towards a slow and painful death, as I could hear the screams from far away.

But I didn't have enough powers to say all of that, so instead I went straight to the point, so I'd shut up Katherine once and for all.

«This is where we die.»

* * *

Time went by so slow in there, the only thing you could count with was the sound of your heart, but that beat even slower the longer you went without blood. They'd throw some dead mice through the cell window a couple of times each week, but it didn't help too much.

The other thing you could measure time with, was the pickups. Every day they'd come down here twice and grab two of us. Usually they called out their number before they came, so you could spend a little extra time thinking about your fate. At least that's what I did when they one day called:

«506! Your turn!»

And it wasn't just anyone calling my new name, it was my own sister. She tried not to look at me when she unlocked the door, waking up Katherine on the other side of the little cell.

«Get up.» she commanded, completely emotionless.

I didn't want to fight her, so I lifted myself up from the floor, even though it was nearly impossible with the metal ball fastened to my feet with shackles. My hands were also chained, and my mouth muzzled, making it impossible for me to attack.

I stumbled and fell the first time trying, but eventually I got up, and headed for the door.

«Please, Joanie-» I begged, ignoring the tears streaming down my face, «-please, please, please! Don't do this!»

«Don't talk to me.»

«I'm not a monster! I'm your sister, Kaytlin! Please, please, please, don't let them take me!»

I grew hopeful when she finally looked me in the eyes, and hoped I had gotten through to her. She looked around to see if there were any other guards there, and since there weren't, she got down on her knees and unlocked the chains on my feet.

«Run, don't talk to anyone, _don't_ kill anyone, just run.» she commanded, and I did as she said, only stopping to see what she did next. I heard Katherine scream as Joan dragged her out of the cell. For a second I considered helping her, but then I remembered that she didn't, it's not like we were BFFs.

* * *

Why was I here? I had no idea? How did I get here? No idea? How did I manage to escape? No fucking clue. All I knew was that in that moment, the only person who could help me, was the guy about the open the door I knocked on.

And boy, was I lucky he did.

By that time I was too ''de-hydraded'' to stand on my feet for another second, and I literally fell into his apartment.

«Usually girls fall like that on their way _out_ of here, cause I'm just that good!» he joked, bending down to see what was wrong with me.

«Are you alright?»

I tried speaking, but all that came out were silent murmurs.

«Hey, you were Danielle's friend? Katie, right?»

I nodded, and he gave me a helping hand to get up, but I ended up tumbling down on him.

He placed me in a chair next to a seemingly (super duper) expensive dining table, and went to the fridge. What he pulled out of there made my mind think of one principal instinct, and I almost lost my mind.

«Aaaah, I see! You're hungry.» he realized, and threw the blood bag over to me. I catched it in the air and ripped it open.

The sweet sauce of mother nature repaired everything in me except for my broken mind, but I was willing to ignore that one little fact. I made sure to get every last drop of it before I put the now empty bag aside, and looked over at my saviour, who was now sitting on the other side of the table.

«Thanks, Kol.» I smiled, trying not to stare too much on his dapper appearance.

«No problemo, amiga. Now, can you please tell me what you're doing here?»

«I've been an inmate for god knows how long, and I finally managed to escape. And since my friends are either moved away or… whatever, I figured you were my only hope.» I explained. I could tell how his expression changed when I brought up Ellie's whereabouts, and figured it was best not to bring it up once more.

«What do you mean by ''inmate''? And where?»

«I don't know. It was like some sort of twisted...concentration camp for vampires-», I buried my head in my hands, «-I don't wanna talk about it, not now, not yet.»

«It's fine, just take your time.» he comforted, I just looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile, I couldn't believe how kind he was.

«On a happier note: what's happened here?» I asked.

«What? Why would that be on a happier note?»

«I don't know, the city looks shinier than ever, so I figured-»

«Well, you figured wrong! Bridgeport is nothing but a living hell on earth! Demetrius Archibald is the mayor now.»

«Demetrius Archibald? He sounds mean.»

«Oh, he's a great guy! A Real pocketful of sunshine! But he's nice for the wrong team. The new rules are straight out painful, but it's the best Elijah could give us with his new spot on the city council.»

«Rules? What rules?»

«Rule number one: every vampire who choses to stay in town must have real identification and their DNA must be submitted to the police. Number two: vampires are banned from consuming human blood in any way, injuring others is also illegal-»

«The how the hell are we supposed to stay alive?!» I interrupted.

«You either feast off of cuddly forest creatures, or you do like me. I get blood bags from my brother, Nik, who works as a surgeon at the hospital.» he explained.

«Hold on, cowboy! So you're saying that Klaus Mikaelson, _the_ Klaus Mikaelson is a doctor?!»

«Yepp.»

«Who works for the greater good?»

«Affirmative.»

«And operates?»

«Mhm.»

«On people?»

«I certianly hope so.»

It didn't matter how specific he got, I still refused to believe it. Even though I took it Klaus wasn't pure evil since Ellie turned out pretty great, I didn't wanna face that one.

«Why the fuck is he a doctor?»

It seemed like Kol struggled to come up with a good answer, so instead he formulated it with a question.

«Katie, what is the best thing about taking lives? Other than the blood.»

«The feeling of power.»

«Yes! Because nothing beats the feeling of holding someone's life in your hands. Nik has been going through a bit of a… rough time to say the least, and since we're all dogs on a leesh, he found another way to blow steam.»

«Makes sense.»

«And it also brings me to rule number three: every vampire who is not enrolled as a student at a local school facility must have a legal occupation.»  
«Alright, I can live with that. What's yours?»

Was my vision damaged by the trauma or did I actually see him look embarrassed? For a moment I chose to believe the first.

«Nothing, it's just nothing…» he mumbled.

«Well, it has to be something!»

«It's stupid…»

«Come on, Kol Mikaelson! I swear I won't laugh.»

«Just drop it!-» he barked, without the same hostility I had gotten used to Kat slamming in my face, «-You'll find out soon enough!»

No talk about Ellie and no talk about work, got it.

«Soooo, are there any other rules I should be aware of?»

«Yeah, the last one: any home that has been abandoned for more than ninety days will be sold by the city council.»

«WHAT?!»

«It's apparently to stop vampire gypsies from popping in.»

«Wha- where am I supposed to live? I don't have anywhere to go!»

«It's ok, you can just crash here.»

Ellie had told me about Kol and Katherine, that they were hopelessly in love with eachother, but also hopelessly terrible at their relationship. But what I was certain of from my experience, was that Kol was a great guy, and passing up on him would be silly. But what would happen if Katherine came back? Would he drop everything and go back to her?

But then I remembered: Katherine was at some deserted place, trapped in a prison cell with her big, fat ego chained up. And since my dearest sister would never let her escape, I assumed she wouldn't be going anywhere. Would it be so horrible of me to leave out that tiny little detail about her whereabouts? Come on, Katie! You never do anything wrong, I'm sure the higher power is able to overlook this one this. And besides, Kol was probably just being nice, he would never be interested in a stupid girl like me.

«I'd like that!»


	76. The Underdog: chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. DEVIL'S WORK  
_(Devil's Work - Miike Snow)_**

**KOL/KLAUS POV**

* * *

I started regretting my decision when I walked down the corridors filled with the smell of fear and desperation. I considered leaving the continent and start a new life as a dromedary dealer in the outskirts or Iran and marry eight smoking hot Arabian chicks at the same time.

My little daydream distracted me from my actions until I realized I was inside the room I was about to spend forty five minutes in. Every fresh faced wannabee went silent when they saw their new teacher appear for their eyes, but the feeling of authority they gave me was quickly replaced by the humiliation I felt from sinking this low.

I could see Katie sitting in the corner of the classroom as I scanned through the group of high school juniors. She was doing her best not to laugh her ass off when she realized what I was there for.

Even though it was extremely belittling to take this job, seeing her happier than she was when she first came knocking on my door made it a little more bearable. You could tell she was a bit of an outsider, the two students sitting next to her had moved their desks slightly out of place to avoid her, and people often switched from judging me to judging her with their hateful eyes.

«Alright… class-» I started, picking up a piece of chalk and started writing my name on the blackboard, «-My name -as you all know is Kol Mikaelson, but you already knew that. I am going to be your new history teacher since Mrs. Wresser suffered a painful death when her heart was ripped out of her chest. Any questions?»

It didn't take long before three hands were in the air, well, four if you count the greasy haired girl with butterfly bedazzled, flared jeans who kept raising and lowering it in fear of me killing her.

«Yes, you have a question, shoot!» I answered, pointing at a brown-haired girl in an inappropriately tight cheerleading uniform.

«How do you spell your name?» she asked sincerely, so sincere I thought she had to be joking.

«Are you serious? It's a three-letter name and I just wrote it on the blackboard!»

A surprisingly little amount of the class laughed when she lowered her head in shame, I'm guessing it helped that she was a cheerleader.

«You over there, question, go!»

«Are you like… a real teacher?» a kid with an afro so big made me question Newton's laws of physics.

«Not important-» I rushed and pointed at what seemed to be an extra in some failed nineties sitcom about drug addicted teens, «-Next question!»

«Yeah, so… can you be our math teacher instead? Cause I'm totally failing and my mom says I need better grades if I don't wanna live with my like ...alcoholic grandfather and shit.» he mumbled in a monotone voice.

«Son, what's eight plus eight?»

«Sixteen?»

«Multiply that with two.»

«Uuuh… thirty two?»

«Great! Now, divide that by four.»

«...Eight?»

«Divide that by zero.»

«Uhm, like… isn't that just zero?»

«And it's also the amount of fucks I give about your problems. Let's start the lesson, shall we? What was the last thing you learned about?»

* * *

«Are you sure she's going to be fine?» he asked for the third time since I got out of the OR.

«I guarantee there is no reason for concerns, Sir.» I assured once more, offering him a handshake to loosen up the dense tension in the room. His wife had her head buried under his arm, gasping for air as she tried letting out all the tears. When the hell was she going to stop crying? They'd been acting like this ever since their twelve-year-old daughter was admitted for Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.

It was truly agonizing to hear them whining about their peasant problems.  
«Promise us she'll be alright!» she wailed, and I had to do my best not to roll my eyes.

«Come on, sweetie-» the husband distracted, leading her to the door, «-Let's go get some coffee.»

And then it was just me and little Maleah, who was barely holding on to the last bit of life she had after the heart attack.

It truly hurt to see her unconscious body lie there, doing its best to stay alive, she was a fighter. Why did she get to live on? Why should these people get a happy ending?I couldn't take this, anymore. I was so sick of making other people's lives better.

I hadn't realized what I was doing until I was standing next to the incubated girl, about to turn off the life support. Ruining everything was too tempting, but I was stopped by the bold remark from a voice I hadn't hear in a long time:

«Years later and you still don't own a heart, I'm impressed.»

«I told them there was a possibility of complications.»

«I'm sure none of those complications included you being, well... you.»

«What do you want from me, Stefan?»

Stefan was leaned by the door, trying desperately to look cool, but failed terribly, as always.

«Don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts, Klaus. But I need your help.» he explained.

«I never quite considered myself your emergency hotline.»

«Damon is gone, I think he's been prosecuted. Do you think you can help me out?»

«How inspiring! Yeah… how about no?»

I was about to leave the room to attend my next scheduled surgery, but Stefan blocked me.

«Get in my way once more and I'll make sure a plane crash lands at your funeral.» I threatened.

«You murdered my girlfriend, Klaus. You owe me!»

«Then why don't you tell me about how you so graciously helped out when I lost everything I cared about? And yes, Stefan, I actually own a heart.»  
It took him a while to realize what I was talking about, but his expression was more than questionable when he did.

«Where is Ellie, anyway? I've been trying to contact her, but hasn't responded.»

That oblivious bastard.

«Have you tried an ouija board?»

«...Oh.»

«Now that that's out of the bag, I have a pediatric cardiovascular surgery to get to, and I'm not gonna make almost murdering my patients a habit.»

«Wait!»

Again with the blockage? Sometimes I wondered what it was about Stefan that made us become friends back in the days, was he always this annoyingly needy?

«I'm sorry… you know… about Ellie.» he admitted.

«Save it! You wouldn't feel sorry for me, even if your brother's life was depending on it!»

«That may be true, but Ellie was a great girl. She didn't deserve to get caught up in all of this.»

I wasn't sure how he even knew her, but I also wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

«At least you're right about that.»

«So, what do you say? Wanna be partners in crime once again?» he encouraged.

«If you haven't noticed, I no longer have any authority with the city.»

«All I was aiming for was the immortal hybrid part of you!»

Not even Stefan's poor sense of humor made anything better, but what was I supposed to do? The guy wouldn't take no for an answer.

«What's your plan?»

* * *

«You wanted to see me-», Katie couldn't hold back her laugh anymore when she was back in the classroom, «-Professor?»

«Have a seat, Katie.» I commanded and untied the tangled power cords for the projector, for someone who suggested the idea of the computer decades ago, I was still pretty bad at these things.

«Did I do something?» she asked curious as to why she was here.

«Before I show you anything, I need you to promise me something!»

«Uhm, what?»

«You cannot at any point question or be concerned about my mental stability and- or try to help me, understood?»

She flipped her pretty, dark hair behind her ear as she considered my terms.

«Ok, I promise.» she eventually answered. Something I liked about her was how she could unconditionally help you out without asking for anything in return. It was refreshing from how Katherine never agreed to something unless it affected her.

«Good. Because what I'm about to tell you will make you want to break that promise.»

«Come on, Kol! You can trust me with anything!»

«Danielle is alive!»

The encouraging smile was wiped off her face immediately, followed by some hesitation before she finally managed to come up with something to respond with.

«Kol... it's been three months.»

«I know, I know! But hear me out, ok?»

«Alright, fine. Let's say she isn't dead, why?»

I turned on the projector and the first thing to appear on the screen was a map over North America.

«Over the course of two and a half weeks there have been a series of similar murders stretching over the entire country, starting in Salem, Oregon and following a route all the way down to Abilene, Texas.»

«It's America we're talking about! Crimes happen all the time!»

I clicked over to the grotesque remains of a thirty eight year old caucasian male from the rather confidential report from the Utah Police Department. That's when Katie's curiosity struck.

«Alright… I'll admit that does look a little peculiar.»

«Peculiar doesn't even begin to explain this. All the victims had their bodies drained of blood, and many of them were missing everything from their heads to their fingers, which indicates that we're dealing with one person in all cases.»

«It's clearly a vampire, but what does this have to do with Ellie?»

«Any vampire who's been present over these past few months knows not to attack, so we're talking about someone who doesn't know the rules.»

«Well, I didn't know them until yesterda-»

«Evidence number two!» I interrupted, switching back to the map.

«The murders started in Oregon, continuing throughout these states summed up chronologically: Utah, Idaho, Wyoming, Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, Iowa, Nebraska, Colorado, Kansas, Oklahoma and Texas-», I drew the route on the board as I named the states, «-As you can see this isn't the most efficient traveling route.»

«Uhm, I guess not.»

«Which was exactly what I thought when I originally came up with it, when I had to take Ellie out of town over a year ago. The route was designed to avoid any big city, dodge pay tolls and only stop at god forsaken, old trucker bars. My theory is that Ellie somehow managed to come back to life and did so in Oregon, and because of her horrible sense of direction she just followed the road we once drove, trying to get back home.»

«Wait, so you're saying Ellie is the one doing all the murders?»

«She clearly hasn't gotten the memo about no feasting over pedestrians, so why not?»

«Because Ellie would never do that! I'm sorry, Kol, but I don't think it's her.»

Katie tried giving me an understanding look, but I dodged it by focusing on my next piece of evidence.

«The Watcher said there would be lethal consequences if the prophecy was broken, which it was when Ellie got killed. And what happened? Earthquakes on the safest places, sleeping volcanoes exploding in Indonesia, Hawaii and Iceland, hurricanes destroying the coasts of every continent.

Everyone thought it was global warming finally killing us, but it was another unbalance in nature causing it. We started off the year with hurricane Amanda, and hurricane Veronica was just about to strike the East-Coast when it stopped.»

«Stopped? Hurricanes can't just stop!»

«Excactly! But this one did, it vanished completely. And this was three weeks ago, just a few days before the murders started to happen. And can you guess what caused this?»

«The balance in nature was restored!»

«Presenation over.»

«I have to say you're quite the detective!» Katie complimented when she got up from her desk, giving me a hopeful smile.

«So you don't think I'm crazy?»

«Maybe a little crazy, but I just think you miss your friend.»

We were silent for a little while, I took some time to admire her support. I was still amazed by how strong she was, and how she managed to stay positive through the darkest times.

Then someone else popped into my head, someone who I'd usually think about all day, but had been overshadowed since Katie came back. Katherine. My mind was certain that I was in love with her, but then again, when was the last time I stopped to think about what true love was?

«So what's your plan now?» Katie asked, snapping me out of my pondering.

«Well, according to my research, she's heading towards Hattiesburg, Mississippi. I'm gonna see if I can find her there.» I explained as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

«I hope you're right.» she smiled.

«Yeah, me too.»

She was just about to leave when she turned around to say one last thing.

«But if you don't, I just want you to know that I'm here… you know… if you ever wanna talk.»

A part of me just wanted to walk over to her and kiss her, but it was held back by the part convinced that Katherine was the only one for me. So instead I tried acting all cool, like I always did when I had nothing else to say.

«Sure, thanks.»


	77. The Underdog: chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4. MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
_(My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy)_**

**KOL POV**

* * *

There's a bar by the highway in southern Nevada, it only serves its one purpose: getting Harley Davidson enthusiasts and truck drivers hammered before they continue on their journey. The dim lights filled the packed room with a depressing atmosphere, and the feeling you got from hearing underground country-rock on the radio in the middle of the night made everyone's emotions conflicted.

The ''No smoking allowed''-sign on the front door didn't help the poor bartender, whose already grey-ish beard was braided down from his chin, and patriotic Vancouver Canucks tee that sparked enough bar fights to get him fired at any time. An obnoxious man kept stomping the butts of his Lucky Strikes in his whiskey glass, and the bartented had no choice but to raise his voice.

«Excuse me, Sir. If you want to smoke, I'm afraid you're gonna have to go outside.» he informed. The smoker seemed to enjoy the fear in the poor guy's eyes when he was at his most threatening, but he wasn't interested in a fight for real, so he did as he was told.

The temperature wasn't like what he was used to when cruising down route 66 in the summer, but the broken side of Nevada had its charm on this chilly, February night.

«Can I bum one?» a voice asked as he fished up his pack of cigarettes, the guy hadn't heard a voice that sweet and innocent in a long time.

«Sure.» he replied, turning his head in all directions to look for the mysterious person. He started worrying it was all in his head as there was no one there, but would quickly see that there was someone accompanying him that night, and it wasn't just anyone.

She stroked her long, blonde hair to the left side of her head, it had this light blue shimmer under the twitching lighting outside the bar, and her big, blue eyes made her look like she knew exactly what she was here for.

A baggy plaid shirt was tucked into a pair of teasingly short shorts, and her legs were fully exposed all the way down to some dirty sneakers. The girl couldn't be older than sixteen, yet, her appearance made her fit perfectly into the filthy scenery. She moved her body spontaneously yet gracious as she approaced the guy who had to be at least twice her age, she snached up one of the cigarettes and gave him an intense look until he realized he had to light it.

«Thanks.»

«You don't look like you belong here.» the guy asserted, examining her from head to toe.

«It's not like you dreamed of becoming a truck driver, who really belongs anywhere?» she questioned, with a certian level of maturity he hadn't expected.

The girl came closer to him, storking her hand over his trucker hat with a flirtatious look, but no smile, it was more of a serious glare with undertones of lust and desire. The guy felt a tingeling feeling rushing through his body, that's when his morals striked.

«How old are you?»

She took her time to awnser, and closed up to him even more, he could feel her soft hands caressing his hairy arms.

«Do you care?»

He when he swiped his hands over her waist he could feel the skinny figure warm up in the pure ecstasy of the moment. She tiptoed to make their eyes meet.  
«I'm not sure if this is right.» he mumbled, she put her finger over his mouth to shut him up, and his conscience faded.

«Just calm down, this will all be over very soon.»

And he calmed down, infact, he barely reacted when the mysterious girl sucked all the life out of him.

I couldn't believe it was actually her. I had spent the past fifteen miles or so bracing myself to be proven wrong, but there she was.

The sweet aroma of fresh blood filled my head with thoughts I'd been trying to obstain for too long, but I got my shit together for my big entrance.

«Is it wrong of me to look at this as some weird, vampire-fetish, amateur child pornography video?-» I remarked, waving my hands over my face to ignore the blood, «-No? Just me? Oh well.»

«What do you want from me, Kol?» Ellie asked angrily, kicking the remains of the poor man to make sure he was dead.

For months had I dreamt peculiarly vivid dreams about how our encounter would be if she ever came back, and that perfect picture certainly didn't look like this. Seeing her again was like a punch to the face by Sylvester Stallone's pet kangaroo. The comfort I usually felt when seeing her was no longer there, instead it was replaced by the stare of those animalistic eyes, trying to find something worth paying attention to with my presence.

«You've been a bit of a sloppy eater lately, and I'm here to save your ass from prosecution.»

«Because we all know what an honorable man you are!»

«Things have changed, kiddo. You can't just murder people as you please, anymore! There are certain rules you have to stick to if you wanna live.» I explained, but she rolled her eyes at me.

«Gee, I'm soooo scared!» she snarked.

«You should be! Around forty vamps have been prosecuted and sent away to god knows where, in Bridgeport alone this month.»

«So? This isn't Bridgeport!»

«It doesn't matter. The stories about the mysterious ripper of the West-Coast are spreading like wildfire in wheat feilds.»

«Let them talk, I don't care.»

«So that's what this is about? You just don't care!»

«Damn straight! Maybe you should try it, that way you won't find yourself bitching about Katherine all the time!»

«Easy with the sassy commentary, kid! It's not what I came her for.»

«Then why did you bother coming at all?»

«Because I hoped to find you alive and mentally stabile. Well, at least you're alive.»

How stupid was she to think she could run away from me? Stupid enough to look suprised when I caught up with her, as she was headed for the highway.

«There's nothing wrong with me, Kol! I can rip the head off of anyone and I won't feel guilty, do you call that unstabile?»

«No! I call that being an emontionless sociopath, or maybe just a real bitch!»

«Only time will tell.»

«And right now it's telling me that we don't have time for this! Let's go!»

I dragged her after me when I approached the car I ''borrowed'' from one of Ellie's victims in Colorado.

«If you're asking me to come with you back to Bridgeport, you can go to hell!» she threatened, but I just looked at her with a forced smile (as I didn't feel like smiling after seeing her like this).

«Oh, honey. Who said anything about asking?»

* * *

Hearing her wake up from a snapped neck was always amusing, as it brought me back to the good, old days when I'd kill her and drag her with me. But this time, she wouldn't be pissed at me for kidnapping her, I wasn't even sure what she'd think.

But if I showed the new her how much it affected me, she'd just it for her own winnings sake.

«I wanna say that I like your new hair-» I commented when she got her head back in the game, hinting at her currently wheat blond hair, «-but I really don't, it makes you look like a street walker.»

«Clever.» she asserted, dehydrated from the shaky experience.

«On the plus side: it does make you look more like Klaus!»

«One more word and I'll make sure it'll be your last.»

«Yeah, you just proved my point, right there!»

She ripped the radio out of its docking to stop the sound of ''Suit & Tie'' from playing for the twelfth time since I started driving, and grabbed the wheel to make me turn over, nearly hitting a car driving the opposite direction.

«Do you think I'm scared of you?!» she yelled over the honk from a rather upset driver.

«I think you should be if you don't stop acting like this!» I threatened.

«FOR GOD'S SAKE, KOL! I'M NOT ACTING!»

«SO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!»

The question seemed to make her calm down a notch.

«I was killed, go figure.»

«By who?»

«Don't ask me! I was stabbed in the back and was a little too busy dying to turn around and see who gave me the not so pleasant suprise! One would think you and Klaus would've figured it out by now.»

«We've been occupied. Your passing didn't exactly leave us thrilled.»

«I'm sure it was heartbreaking. Now, tell it to someone who actually cares.»

«Do you mind if I ask you how you broke all the laws of nature and came back to life?»

«I don't remember anything from my visit in dreamland, I just know that I was found wandering by myself in some forest, with no memory of who I was.»

«How did you eventually remember?»

«Truth be told: I'm not sure if I ever knew.»


	78. The Underdog: chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5. WHEN ROME'S IN RUINS  
_(Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy)_**

**ELLIE/KOL POV**

* * *

There was something odd about the city's atmosphere when I came back, I wasn't sure if it was because I had changed or the city itself, but there was something.

«Searching for your humanity?» Kol asked when he spotted me staring out the window of the car.

«More like searching for the foot I'm gonna put up your ass if you don't stop talking to me.»

«Shesh, that's harsh.»

«You're welcome.»

Is was disguisting how much this reminded me of the first scene of some crappy, straight-to-dvd Disney movie. As the children were running through the streets with their cherrox splashing through the slushy snow melting under the late-February sun.

«I thought you said Bridgeport was a living hell.» I remarked.

«What did you expect? Flaming buildings and terrorists?»

«Save it with the sarcasm, that's my thing.»

He kept his mouth shut for a while, until he eventually pulled up by the fourth building by the Gillmore Bridge. He opened my car door (as if I was so ''mentally unstabile'' that I was unable to do it myself) and I jumped out.

«I thought we'd stop by here, maybe provoke some emotio-»

«Well, you thought wrong. This place isn't gonna change anything! It's not even mine anymore.» I claimed. But nevertheless, I went inside and jumped straight into the elevator with Kol after me.

«You're right! It's not yours anymore, how does that make you feel?» he asked when the elevator dinged, signalizing that we were on the ninth floor. I quickly exited and knocked on the door that was rightfully mine. It didn't take long before a short, Chinese woman in her sixties opened.

«DO YOU LIVE HERE?!» I asked demandingly, ripping her off the ground and leaving her dangling as I held her by the robe she was wearing. She answered me in a language that sounded like Mandarin, making me even more upset.

«English, motherfucker! Do you speak it?!»

She kicked and screamed, leaving Kol no choice but to save her from me. He took control of her and put her down on the floor, comforting her in her mother tongue.

«CONTROL, MOTHERFUCKER! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!» he yelled at me.

«She pissed me off, ok?!» I defended.

«YOU'RE CRAZY!»

«Well, so be it! It's better than being weak!»

He calmed down to stay better than me, even though he looked like he wanted to slap me.

«These people are only renting, I bought the apartment when you died. All your stuff are still in the basement.»

«What? You seriously didn't have the guts to throw them out? Or did you think it was gonna make a difference if I came back?»

«Both! I guess I'm just weak.»

I was so fucking tired of his emotional bullshit, it was simply annoying to see him trying so desperately to make me feel something. So I fled down the emergency stairs, hoping he wouldn't come after me this time.

* * *

«Good evening, brother!» I smiled at Nik when I met up with him at the hospital. I'd usually spend the first minute being here laughing at the irony of him being a doctor, but I definitely wasn't in the mood for that. Nik wasn't, either.

«Did you really call me out of a twelve-hour craniotomy to say hello?» he sighed.

«So? Some guy loses a leg, big deal!»

«You really don't know what a craniotomy is, do you?»

«Oh no! Is he losing his mini-me? Am I close?»

«Goodbye, Kol.»

«Wait, Nik! It's important!» I stopped him from exiting the waiting room.

«What?»

«I have some really good news, and some really bad news. I'll just take the good news first-»

«No. Bad news first.» he insisted.

«Eh, no! Good news first!»

«Bad news first, or it's not worth my time!»

«Fine! But it's not gonna make any sense if you don't take the good new-»

«KOL!»

«Alright, alright!»

I knew this was gonna be hard for him to hear, since I'd kept my theories from him ever since I got a hunch. And I was really hoping I could deliver the news that his daughter was miraculously back from the dead without the bad, but there was nothing I could to about it.

«But with no humanity.» I revealed, without it making any sense, as Klaus quickly understood.

«What now?»

«Danielle is back.»

«WHAT?!»

«Nik, Nik, Nik! Klaus! Niklaus! Brother! Easy on the passive-agressive emotions, now! Let's just sit down and talk about this like-»

«What is going on?!»

He got intimidatingly close to my face, and my hair was looking too good to get my ass kicked.

«Alright, you're wearing your ''I'm gonna hurt Kol''-face, I don't like that face! And I'm not telling you anything until we turn that frown upside-down!»

«KOL!»

«Sorry! But in my defense this would be a whole lot easier if you could just calm down a notch!»

He took a deep breath and went back to an appropriate distance. Then I told him everything about my research, and how I decided to look for her at one of the places stopped when we were on the run, and how she was now a ruthless murderer.

«-I'm sorry, Nik.» I finished. The brotherly part of me just wanted to hug him when I saw his sad eyes. I couldn't remember the last time we had been this close. But I knew one thing for sure: Klaus needed Ellie more than anything.

«Where is she?» he eventually asked.

«I let her get away, but she's around. She's still a clever girl, she knews better than to break the rules.» I informed.

«I hope so. I need to see her.»

«Woah, woah, woah! Lets's just drive that emotional wreck of a car back into the driveway of sanity and think before we do!»

«Kol?»

«Yes, brother?»

«Please let go of me.»

I hadn't realized until now that I was hugging him in the middle of a _very_ crowded hospital. I awkwardly let go of him, looking for my masculinity, that was hiding somewhere in the corner.

«You're gonna see her, trust me! But I just need to try something first. I need to see if the old her is still there.»

* * *

I couldn't belive what a bunny-hugging hole the city had turned into when I was gone. The ''no killing people''-policy was something I could live with, but now I had to show ID when buying alcohol! What was I supposed to satisfy myself with? Milk? Tomato juice?!

«Surprise!» was the first thing I heard from Katie when I opened the door to the apartment. And it actually surprised me to see every piece of furniture and everything I owned back in its rightful place. Standing there was her and Kol, each of them giving me hopeful smiles, which I didn't return.

«What's this?» I asked cynically.

«Maybe your humanity won't be back today, or tomorrow-» Katie began.

«-But one day you'll be back to yourself, and then you'll want a home.» Kol continued. For a moment they just stood there, perhaps they were waiting for me to hug them and cry my eyes out of happiness. But their waiting was for nothing.

«Are you two serious?» I laughed sarcastically.

«Why wouldn't we be?» Katie asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

«Do you really think some old knick-knacks are gonna bring my humanity back? I knew you were pathetic, Katie, but I never expected this!»

«We're just trying to help you!» Kol argued.

«Maybe you're the ones who need help! Cause I'm fine!»

«Yeah, too bad there's not a cure for bitch!»

«Well, clearly there's a cure for heartsick puppy, and it's labeled Katie! At least from the looks of it.»

«What are you talking about? Me and Kol are just friends!» Katie defended.

«Yeah, sure! Don't worry, Katie! Kol sleeps with everyone, it's nothing to be ashamed of!»

«Who are you?!»

«Definitely not the person you want me to be, not anymore.»

* * *

«FUCK THIS!» I yelled, slamming the door as I entered my own apartment, with Katie right behind me.

«It's gonna be fine, Kol! Just give it some time!» Katie encouraged, but I refused to believe her.

«I try _so_ hard, Katie. I keep trying and trying to be a better person, but for what?! So everyone can reject me? Not even Ellie wants anything to do with me anymore.»

«Ellie isn't in her right mind, you said that yourself! As goes for everyone rejecting you-», she took my hand and held it tightly, «-I'm not gonna leave.»

«Really?»

«Really! You're right, you should be recognized for the person you're trying to be, which is what I'm trying to do!»

Katie had such a beautiful smile, one of those smiles that could comfort you without even trying. But who was I fooling? The girl herself was beautiful.

«Thank you, Katie.»

«It's what I'm here for!»

«What about Ellie? She's right, you know! She's not the person we want her to be.»

«Kol, a few days ago you were sure that she was dead! You're forgetting the fact that she's back to life! You can't let this one little, emotionless bump in the road get in the way! We just have to look on the bright side!»

«But what am I gonna do about her?»

«Tonight? Nothing! Let her be someone else's problem for now, and take care of it tomorrow. The only drama you're gonna handle tonight is Real Housewives!»  
She let go of my hand and turned on my impressively huge flat-screen, going straight to my beloved Orange County and its Botox-injected drama-queens. Katie sat down on the comfortable, leather couch and patted the seat next to her, hinting that I had to sit down.

«How do you do it?» I asked, admiring her with both my eyes and soul.

«Do what?»

«Stay so positive, even when there's nothing to be happy about, you're still so shiny.»

«I guess it's because I surround myself with people who bring out the best in me. It's easier to know your place if someone makes you feel like you're worth something!»

The girl should've written a book. No, seriously! I'd be on the verge of calling a publishing company if I hadn't been so lost in her in that moment.

«That's amazing.» I applauded, making her blush a little.

«I'm sure you know what I mean! Weren't you with Katherine Pierce?»

It usually felt like a punch to the face (or other beloved body parts) when someone mentioned Katherine, but for once it wasn't like that. Katie made me sort out all the negative from the positive, which gave me an overlook of me and Kat's relationship: it fucking sucked.

«We were… turbulent.» I admitted.

«What do you mean? Didn't you love her?»

«I did, yeah. But when she wasn't dating my brother, she was challenging me in ways I didn't wish to be challenged. It was always too complicated.»

Then she asked the one question I feared the most:

«Do you miss her?»

«Sometimes, but right now… I guess I just think I'm better off without her.»

For a moment we got caught up in staring at eachother, I was still admiring her, and she looked at me like I was a lost puppy.

«Well, I better leave. It's getting late!» she stated, and got up, but I went after her.

«Stay!» I begged.

«I shouldn't-»

«Katie, right now I need someone to bring out the best in me, do you think you can be that person for me?»

My heart dropped at her surprise turned to an emotionless face, but it raised again when she smiled.

«I never thought you'd ask!»

We both laughed a little of our own ridiculousness, but then I did something I had been waiting to do for days. I pulled her towards me and begged for her to stay in my arms when I kissed her gently. Luckily, she was as steady as I needed her to be. We were stuck like this for a while, until she pulled herself away, just to smile at me and come rushing back. Happiness, something I truly needed right now.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been watching him like this, but I could say this for sure: he was one unhappy motherfucker. I knew Kol had told him I was back, and right now he was at that stage where he couldn't decide between laughing, crying or vomiting. I was glad I was passed those stupid emotions.

Klaus had been looking after some little bitch ever since I got here, constantly admiring the button that turned off life-support. The classic ''if I can't be happy, no one can''-routine he was so known for.

«Just because she's not saying no, it doesn't mean she wants you here.» I commented, making him freeze completely.

«Didn't think I'd see you here.» he claimed.

«Don't you mean: you didn't _want_ to see me here? Cause let's face it, you'd rather want me dead than like this.»

«That's not true.»

«Isn't it? I bet you're scared that I'm no longer your defenseless little baby, huh? That I'm back to seeing all the horrible things you do?»

He still didn't dare facing me, he just stared at the unconscious body in the hospital bed.

«You should be proud, Klaus! Your little girl went on her first murder-spree and didn't end up dead! Well, at least not again.»

«Are you expecting me to be happy about this_ thing_ you've become?!» he yelled, finally having the courage to face me.

«I'm simply suggesting that this is no worse than what you've done over the years. Gluing together skulls or sewing on a foot here and there isn't gonna change what I see when I look at you: a crazy, ruthless killing machine.»

«I'm not gonna let you turn into me, Danielle!»

«Like father, like daughter, right?»

I hit a nerve whenever I used titles like that, and it certainly amused me to see him bend for my words. I was finally able to knock him down without feeling bad about it.

«If you care about what I have to say, why are you here?!»

«I'm here to tell you that as of this moment, we are no longer related, we're not family, we're not friends, we are _nothing_. I have my own plans for how things are gonna be from now on that don't include you, so you better stay away from me!»

I was about to leave, but then I came up with yet another way to get to him.

I rushed back to the hospital bed, ripped the wires out of her mouth, grabbed the pillow from under the girl's head and smothered her with, until the monitor showing her heartbeat made a monotone sound, signalizing her passing.

«Let's be honest: you've been wanting to do that for a long time!»


	79. The Underdog: chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 IT'S HARD TO DANCE WITH THE DEVIL ON YOUR BACK  
_(Shake It Out - Florence + The Machine)_**

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«EIGHT-THREE-SIX!» the overly manly voice yelled. I almost ignored him and fell asleep again, but then I realized: holy shitfuck, that's me.

I crumbled into the wall and hoped for them to overlook me, but the woman who let Katie get away went straight back in to get me. I'd been there for a month and a half, counting the seconds, minutes, hours and days to make time pass.

All of that had let up to this moment, the moment I had to have enough physical and psychical strength to go through with my plan. Since every second felt like ages in here, I had the time to think through the situation after Katie escaped. I couldn't believe she just abandoned me here, and I swore all hell on Earth for her if I ever saw her again.

Joan, grabbed my handcuffs and dragged me out. When I was thrown at the ground, I could spot Katie standing a few feet away, considering saving me, but she fled. She climbed up one of the cells and broke herself through a window. Luckily for her, it was dark outside, because the prison guards stripped us of our daylight rings.

«IVAN!» Joan yelled, and the owner of the overly manly voice quickly showed up. He was dressed in the same cloak as Joan, with a pair of beautifully drawn eyes drawn in a crest on his chest, but his beard covered most of it.

«Shall I take her with me?» he asked.

«Do that, I will take the others.» Joan informed, and left the two of us alone.

«GET UP!» he commanded, but I decided to stay down. He kicked me, making me utter a pathetic shriek. I was all out of power.

«I SAID: GET UP!»

«I-I-I… I Ca-an't» I uttered, leaving him no choice but to drag me after the chain between my handcuffs. He approached a big, metal door with numerous locks, and started looking for the right key on his key chain.

That's when I seized the opportunity to drag myself after the rocky ground, getting closer to his feet, only covered by a pair of leather sandals.

After seeing how every other vampire got up on their feet, dragging their heavy chains after them, I realized that the only way to get anywhere was staying down. They couldn't force you up if you proved you had no power left, and the only time they stopped was to unlock all the doors. I had listened carefully whenever they picked someone up, and I always heard them stopping to fish up their keys and unlocking numerous locks. This was their weakest moment.

I finally managed to get close to his feet, and threw myself over them, sticking out my fangs to take a good bite of him. He fell to the ground, and I jumped over him to slice over his throat before he got to scream.

I ate with great please, even though he was filled with vervain, the sweet taste of blood compensated. When I had gathered my strength, I stripped him of his cloak, and drew it over my body, covering my head with the big hood.

I could hear Joan from down the hall, and threw Ivan into my old cell before I fled up the stairs. I unlocked the door and found myself standing in an empty hallway. I tried acting casual as I walked down the hallways and through the always locked doors, someone sure liked their privacy.

«Hold it!» someone yelled from down the hall, causing my heart to raise all the way to my throat. I took a deep breath and turned around to face a stressed woman in her mid-forties, carrying a stuffed sack on her shoulder.

«Uhm, me?» I asked, still trying to act as normal as possible.

«Do you see anyone else here?!-», she threw the sack at me, «-I need you to take this to the storage room, I did it yesterday!»

«Yeah, sure thing! I'll just take it to the storage room, which is…»

«Down the hall to the left, where it's always been! Dear Lord, you rookies are killing me.»

I was so relieved when she revealed the location for me, and I could proceed when she left. Before I went down the hall, I stopped to open the sack, that turned out to be filled with rings, daylight rings to be more specific.

Luckily, I didn't pass any of the other guards when I went to the storage room. After trying around eleven of the keys in my possession, I finally managed to open the room. Not until then had I realized just how many of us there were there.

There were shelves on shelves filled up entirely with daylight rings, each with their rightful owner in the dark cellars downstairs. Thank god mine was a bracelet, which made it easier to find in the pit of rings, each with a tag that said the number of the prisoner.

After I found my bracelet, I found Katie's onyx ring covered with silver, I figure it would come in handy someday.

«EY, YOU!»

I kept myself from jumping when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and casually turned around to meet with a man who had to be at least six feet tall.

«Yes?» I replied politely.

«It starts in three minutes, you do not want to miss out on this one, I hear he's crazy!»

What the hell was he talking about? And who was this crazy person?

«I wouldn't miss it.» I smiled, forgetting I had a hood drawn over my face. The man moved, and I followed him back down the hall. We were back by the place where I jumped the guard, and prayed they weren't gonna find him as the man unlocked the wooden door.

«Where is Ivan?» the man asked when Joan met up with us.

«I asked him to bring eight-three-six, but he never showed.»

«Him about that.»

The door opened, and we ended up as the last guests at this rather strange gathering. There were around a hundred cloak-dressed silhouettes standing there, in what seemed to be a chapel. The walls were shaped out of stone, as we were underground, with a simple decor of velvet red drapes on the ceiling.

In the front there was a ceramic-built altar with a round, metal table on the floor. Lying on the table, there was a man lying there with a stake through his abdominals, so he was fully fastened. I couldn't see who it was, as his face was covered with a hood that looked like it was carved out of a potato sack.

I found a free spot in the front, so I could clearly see what happened. After standing there for a while, overhearing small-talk from the other members, a group of members appearing from gates by the altar, two of them carrying torches behind the guy that looked like the leader. The room became dead silent when they appeared, and the leader took his place by the table, while the torch guys stood in opposite corners of the chapel.

«We are gathered here tonight to fulfill our great leader's dream. Tonight we can take the life from a dead soul, and pass it on to the one who rightfully deserves it, our goddess. You shall not feel guilt, because through this ritual of honor, we will gain our freedom.» he declared, followed by a brain-numbing wave of applause.

The leader walked over to the man lying on the table, ripping off his hood. I wasn't sure what to think when I saw who it was, a part of me wanted to scream, while the other part way busy convincing myself that I didn't care for his life anymore. Damon Salvatore.

He didn't look like his usual, cocky self, I saw nothing but fear in his eyes. He didn't even attempt to release himself from the wooden stake, not your typical Damon behaviour.

«YOU!»

I was too shocked from seeing Damon there, that I didn't take notice of the leader yelling at me. He had to repeat himself before I reacted.

«M-me?»

«You will prove your loyalty by putting this specimen through full dismemberment, have I made myself clear?»

One of the guards handed me a thick machete, and gave me a little push to go do my job. Full dismemberment? What the hell was wrong with these people? I had indeed done worse things to save my life, but it was Damon we were talking about! I slowly approached the table, and hoped for a miracle to happen, but I was too old to believe in miracles.

Damon didn't look up when he realized what was about to happen, he just lied there, bracing himself for the pain.

With the entire chapel cheering me on, I made a deep cut into his right leg, pretending to be weaker than I was as I heard him scream for help. When it was fully off, I started with his left foot, followed by his arms. It disgusted to see all these people enjoying the sight of the piles of blood dripping down from the table, all the way down to their feet.

Their stomping and clapping was almost synchronized to the sound of his heart beating out of his chest. What kind of ritual was this? A guard picked up the limbs from the floor, and ran off. The men with the torches both started heading towards us, lowering the flames to hit Damon at the exact same time, causing him to immediately combust.

The fire consumed him and tore him up as it burned him alive. All I wanted was to look away as his skin was being peeled off like an orange, making the tissue fully visible. At one point I could see his eyeballs melt from their sockets, that's when I couldn't take it anymore, and turned around. Something I shouldn't have done.  
The leader noticed me, and ripped the hood off my head, only to reveal my identity to the public.

«VAMPIRE!» he yelled, causing the guards to ambush me within seconds, tackling me to the ground and leaving me unconscious.

* * *

«Wake up, Katerina. There is plenty of time for sleep when you die.»

I tried shaking my head to get rid of a terrible headache, but just as this hell I was living, it wouldn't go away. I was in another room, chained up, dangling from the wall. That's when I was met by a familiar face, someone I hadn't expected to see at a place like this in a billion years.

«So kill me, already!» I insisted, trying to seem confident.

«I have other plans for you, dear.»

I could see Joan standing before what seemed to be her boss, shameful and humiliated.

«I should not have let this happen, I am so sorry, sir.» she apologized over and over, shaking her head at her mistakes.

«Do you think your sister will be a threat to us?»

«No. Kaitlyn will not be a problem-» she reassured, she then looked at me, «-This one on the other hand…»

«Aaaah, yes! Katerina Petrova! You are absolutely right, she can be a problem.»

«What are you gonna do about me, bastard? Throw me in a cell? Cause you know I'll get out.» I roared.

«Please, Katerina, do not fright! I was thinking of something down the lines of our own propaganda.»

«Propaganda?» Joan repeated.

«Darling, when you've known her as long as me, you learn this: if Katerina Petrova is scared, everyone is scared. All we have to do is place some little, white lies into her memory, and they'll never dare to go against us!»

«As if this wasn't traumatizing enough as it was.» I commented.

«I am giving you your freedom, Katerina. All you have to do, is deliver a message for me.»


	80. The Underdog: chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7. NO INTEREST  
_(No Interest - Nina Nesbitt)_**

**ELLIE/KOL POV**

* * *

Being back here was so weird. My room, my apartment, the building, hell, even the entire city seemed like nothing but a film set. I was stuck in an episode of The Truman Show, where everyone I used to be close to, pretended like everything was normal, but I was growing suspicious of them. They were too shiny, their smiles were too big and their attitude made it seem like I hadn't just been dead for months.

I refused to go with it. But if there was one thing the somewhat relatable nineties' comedy taught me, it was that to beat them, you had to play along.

I spent a little extra time in front of the mirror in my room, finding it impossible to look good since I was back to my old, hideous, velvet red hair. How the hell did the old me think it was cool? I looked like a bipolar Nickelodeon character! But Kol forced me to dye it, since the authorities had gotten reports about a mysterious blonde doing all the murders.

«Good morning.» Klaus greeted when I left my room.

«Morning.» I asserted, and headed for the door.

«Hold it, right there!»

Annoyed, I turned to give him a cynical smile which he gladly returned.

«What are you doing here?»

«Why wouldn't I be here?»

«Oh, I don't know! But out of all the people in the world who are pissed at me, you're at least on the top ten! Now, why are you here? After I made it so clear that I want nothing to do with you?»

«I'm here to make sure you go back to your normal life, normal routine and normal behaviour. That means you're gonna go back to school, smile, pretend like everything is normal and abstain from the occasional murder spree.»

His encouraging tone made me want to jump out of the window, but if I ever wanted him to leave me alone, I had to prove that I still had a certain amount of self-control.

«God dammit! Do I have to drill it into your thick skull? I am _not_ who I used to be!» I bellowed, hoping he'd finally get it. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a big, possibly delicious blood bag. I ripped it open the second he threw it over to me, and got a confirmation of its deliciousness.

«And there's more of it where that comes from, but you'll have to agree with my terms and conditions.» he tempted.

«The old me is dead, there's no point in trying to fix me.» I alleged.

He took a step closer, ripping the blood bag away from me.

«I'm not giving up on you. Not now that you're finally back.»

«How inspiring.» I muttered, and left before he gave me another moral lesson.

* * *

«Stop it!» Katie giggled, but i refused to let go of her.

«Why? You like it!» I teased, kissing her repeatedly.

«We're gonna get caught!»

«Isn't that what makes it fun?»

«Not if you get fired!»

«Then you'd be worth it!»

She stopped arguing and let me kiss her. For the first time in a long time, I actually felt safe letting someone in. Something I really needed now that Ellie was gone. Katie, too.

She simply made me feel good, there was nothing complicated about it. Until…

«Uhm… I wanna say sorry for interrupting-» Ellie remarked, I quickly pushed Katie away and straightened my shirt, «-But I'm really not sorry!»

«It's not what it looks like!» claimed, using the front camera on my phone to fix my makeup.

«So the two of you weren't sucking eachother's faces at school? Real classy, Kol!»

«You better keep your mouth shut!» Kol threatened.

«Oh, I won't say a word! Why would I? After all, this is just your way of staying occupied until Katherine comes running back to you.»

«YOU TAKE THAT BACK!» Katie yelled, but clearly not intimidatingly enough.

«What's the matter, Katie? Scared that it's true? That you're just a rebound?»

«Don't listen to her, Katie! She's not in her right mind.» I encouraged.

«Not in my right mind? I'm just not so scared of telling the truth, anymore. You should try it, Kol! Since we're being honest.»

«Is this junior history class?» a monotone voice asked from the door, and the last time I heard it, it didn't lead to good things. Stefan Salvatore entered the classroom, with a backpack on his shoulder and a curious look on his face. He lit up when he saw Ellie, but she certainly didn't enjoy his presence.

«Let me get this straight: Klaus sent not one, not two but three idiotic bodyguards to look after me? This is ridiculous!» Ellie yelled, to Stefan's surprise.

«I'm just here to make sure you won't do anything you regret.» Stefan explained.

«I liked you better when you were stalking me!» she cackled, making him red in the face.

«What is she talking about?!» I interrupted.

«I guess you can call me Stefan's rebound from Elena, just like Katie is your rebound from Katherine.»

«STOP IT!» Katie yelled.

«What are you gonna do about it?»

«We both know I can beat the crap out of you!»

«Be my guest! I'd love to see you standing up for yourself, for once…»

«What's that supposed to mean?»

«Aaaah, get your head out of your ass! Poor little Katie, always the victim! You can't hurt anyone without crying like the little baby you are, so you jump the bones of the guy you know will keep you safe! Completely ignorant, of course, since we all know he's gonna fly back to Katherine.»

«SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!»

Katie ran towards Ellie, ready to attack her, but Ellie tackled her. Katie got up and tried grabbing her, but Ellie beat her to it, and pulled her up against the wall.

«What's the matter, Katie?-» Ellie intimated, «-Are you scared?»

«Let go of me!» she shrieked.

«GIRLS! ENOUGH!»

Ellie held Katie by her throat, but resistantly threw her on the floor.

«I thought you'd be more protective of your new toy, Kol! I'm disappointed.» she laughed, on her way to leave the classroom, but I ran to block the door for her.

«You're not going anywhere!» I declared.

«Is this the part where you kill me, followed by a heartbreaking monologue?»

I looked over at Katie, who was still in shock from seeing her friend like this.

«I have a better idea…»

* * *

Principal Turnkist made a frown so angry, that not just his forehead (that had enough space to fit the captions for a Spanish soap opera), but also the wrinkles around his eyes made a frown.

«What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?!» he questioned, with a voice that reminded me of branches getting cut down by a rusty chainsaw.

«That if you think your two-feet trout hanging on the wall will make your office seem scarier, you've failed miserably.» I observed, trying to make myself comfortable on the plastic stool.

«Do you think this is all a joke?»

«No, I think your trout is a joke. This simply makes no sense.»

«You attacked a fellow student!» Kol implied, knocking his fist on the principal's desk. I could tell he was enjoying this.

«Did you leave out the part where you were you were swapping spit with the same student?-» I revealed, leaving the principal speechless.

«Keep the accusations coming, Miss. Osbourne, and we'll have to involve your parents!» Kol threatened. Yeah, he was really enjoying this.

«You are accusing a faculty member of having a relationship with a student, this is serious!» principal Turnkist stated.

«You should be wiser when choosing faculty members!»

«This will be a lot easier if you take responsibility for your actions.»

«Fine, I'm responsible for everything! Ya' happy now?»

The two of them shared a look, realizing they had nothing more to accuse me for. Turnkist opened a drawer on the side of the room, and pulled up a folder with my name on it.

«There is another thing we have to talk about, Danielle. It is your attendance record for the past year.» he revealed.

«What about it?»

«It's shockingly low. Your grades are fine, but if you don't do something about it soon, I am afraid you won't graduate next year.»

Attendance record?! As if I didn't have bigger problems on my hand, now I had to deal with this silly, human issue. But I made a Klaus, and a part of it was doing good at school.

«What do you want me to do about it?» I asked.

«Joining an extra curricular activity would do good, but I all the clubs are full for this semester.»

«Unless…»

Kol glared with a clever smile, and threw a familiar poster from the bulletin board down the hall. Facing me slap myself in the face.

«Movie club, seriously? _Seriously_?!»

«They need more members, and I think it will be good for you.» he encouraged.

«I can guarantee you that there is no chance in hell that I will ever, ever, EVER join-»

* * *

«-I'm here for the movie club.»

«Aaaah! Danielle! I'm so glad you could make it, yay!» Sarah Baker squealed, and gave me a bear hug. Her strawberry blond was thrown over me like a curtain, and her blue cashmere cardigan and tweed skirt made me look like a slob in comparison. She was the head of the Wilson Sixty Seven Movie Club, and took her job _very_ seriously.

«That makes one of us.» I mumbled, nearly choking in her embrace.

«Don't be a Negative Nelly, we already have one of those on the team! Right, Nelly?»

«Whatever, ugh.» Nelly Cross muttered, putting her oversized headset on her ears.

«Guys, this is Danielle, but I'm sure most of you already know her from class. I'm Sarah, that's Nelly Trent of course, this is Marie Chandler, Anson Bryce, Harper Nichols, Tori Lilachs and new kid, Stefan Salvatore!»

That's when I saw Stefan standing by the snack table Sarah had put up in the science classroom, where this meeting took place. He tried smiling at me, but I shot him down.

«I didn't think you'd show.» he acknowledged, heading towards me.

«Are you here to spy on me, or are you just an avid film enthusiast?» I scolded. Stefan looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to our conversation, and lowered his voice.

«Klaus wants me to look after you, and that's exactly what I'm doing.»

«Worried your ''bro'' will rip your head off if you don't do as he says? That's not pathetic or anything.»

«I'm not the one killing dozens of innocent people.» he insulted.

«Oooh, this kitty's got claws!»

«Don't mock me.»

«Who said anything about mocking?»

«Alright, everyone! It's time to pitch ideas for our upcoming movie, which as you all know, will be featured at the annual North-American Film Festival this month.» Sarah interrupted. The group gathered around her, and Nelly was the first one to raise her hand.

«Nelly, what's your idea?»

«A post-apocalyptic world where vampires are terrorizing the world. The vampires use their tongues to suck out the eyes of their victims and razor-sharp claws that can cut through walls. Only one girl named Zelda can save the univer-»

«Great idea, Nelly!-» I applauded, «-I'm sure that's not gonna draw any attention to the city's vampire problem!»

«Go suck an egg, hoe!» she bellowed, and put her headset back on. Sarah realized she had to do something about the tension in the room.

«I'm sure that would be great, Nelly, but I'm afraid there's not enough money in the budget to do that.» she explained.

«Any ideas that don't suck?» I suggested, entering the danger-zone of aspiring film-makers.

* * *

_«I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate-»_

«Her, I got it! Relax, love! A couple of days ago, you were the one who told me to look on the bright side.» I comforted. Katie had ranted like this over the phone for over an hour. I was heading back home after a painfully boring meeting for the teaching staff, making me regret taking that job more and more for every second that passed.

_«Yeah, but that was before I saw how awful she is!»  
_  
«The old Danielle is still in there somewhere, we just have to find her.»

_«But what if we don't?»  
_  
«Well, then we put her in a box, throw her at sea and pick her up once she changes her attitude.» I joked.

_«Don't make me laugh, I'm upset!»_ she laughed.

«I guess I'll just have to change that, then!»

_«Hopefully. When will you be back?»_

The answer was so easy, I would've told her I was three blocks away, staring into the window of a closed CVS Pharmacy, shaking off the hallucination of Katherine standing behind me.

_«Kol? Kol?»  
_  
But it turned out to be more complicated than that, because the hallucination of her beautiful presence that lit up the atmosphere was actually there. I turned around slowly, scared that this was all in my mind after all.

I hated and loved it at the same time, the feeling I got when I saw her. The same feeling I had gotten everytime I thought about her, no matter how much I tried putting it behind me.

_«KOL?! Are you still there?!» _Katie yelled concerned, more concerned for my well-being than anyone had ever been.

«Sorry, I'll be home in a few minutes.» I reassured, and hung up.

«Bet you didn't expect to see me, did you?» Katherine asked jokingly, as if she had been gone for a couple of days.

«Not really, no.» I muttered, and started walking towards my apartment.

«I honestly thought you'd be happier, given how I escaped my death!»

«A simple Facebook status would've enlightened me on the subject. For all I knew, you were sipping Mojitos on the coast of whatever Elijah-free country.»

«I was kidnapped, thrown in a cell and nearly starved to death, it's a miracle that I even live to tell the tale.»

«How was I supposed to know that?! Get lost, Kat.»

The bitch kept following me, grabbing my arm to stop me, but I threw her 180 degrees into one of the store windows.

«What happened to you, Kol?! We were on good terms!»

«Did you really expect me to leap back into your arms the second you came back?»

«You said ''until next time''!»

«I moved on! It's as simple as that.»

I finally got to my building, and fled through the elevator doors, clicking all the buttons like a maniac. Her hand got caught up between the doors when it started moving, and was nearly squished off before she gave up.

I could finally breathe out when the machinery started moving, but my worries came back when I was finally on the eleventh floor. Seeing both Katherine and Katie standing there.

«What the hell is she doing here?!» they both yelled at the same time.

«I've already broken up one girl fight today, soo-»

«KOL!»

«Alright, alright!-» I croaked, turning my head from one girl to the other, «-Katherine, this is Katie, she's my girlfriend.»

Katie got this look on her face when I called her my girlfriend, like she felt extremely superior against Katherine. Kat, on the other hand, was in shock.

«Y-y-your… girlfriend?! Katie, KATIE is your girlfriend?!»

«You heard him.» Katie scolded.

«How can you do this to me?-» Katherine asked in all honesty, «-we were in love! We were supposed to be together when things got better!»

She was on the verge of crying, with a vulnerability I had never seen from her before.

«Yeah, I tried being in love with you, Katherine. And it's the most painful thing I've ever done.» I admitted.

«You don't mean that!-» she denied screaming, «-Good luck with Katie, cause you're gonna get bored with her and dump her like the rebound she is! You don't want cozy evenings and late-night talks, you want excitement, danger, love!»

I opened the door to the apartment and hinted for Katie to go inside. I followed behind her, and turned around to give Katherine my final words for the night.

«If you knew exactly what I wanted, you would've given it to me a long time ago.»

* * *

«And if there are no further objections, ''The Nutella Monster'' is our movie of the year!» Sarah announced, I really wanted to object, but I also wanted to leave this stupid meeting as soon as possible.

Everyone were wasted off juice and finger-food, laying their sleepy heads on the desks. Except for Stefan, who just came back from the bathroom with the same pouting and brooding expression as always, but now there was a certain sexiness over this unhappy personality. Maybe it was me, the timing or him, but something suddenly made me awfully interested.

«Then I'll guess we'll call it a night.» Harper added, and clapped her hands. The rest of the club woke up, looked at the wall clock that told them it was almost midnight, and headed for the door.

I was relieved as I could finally leave the depressing atmosphere, and maybe hit up a late-night snack. Screw the new guidelines, no one would notice if a hobo or a Chris Brown fan suddenly went missing!

It seemed to be my lucky night, as a filthy, homeless crossed the street to the other side when I stepped out of the school. His blood was probably filled with cheap alcohol, making it even better.

«I don't think so!» Stefan stopped when he popped up in front of me, the hobo noticed us, and ran into an alley.

«How'd you know what I was thinking?»

«I've been on and off the sobriety wagon since before you were even born, I know a bloodthirsty amateur vampire when I see one.»

«Amateur?! I'm ashamed.»

«Maybe not. I've seen the beautiful work you've done on the West-Coast, you truly are your father's daughter.»

«I'll take that as a compliment.»

«It really wasn't.»

I bit my lip, playing with the tips of his stylish scarf, making him oddly uncomfortable.

«Sooo, how are you gonna be able to keep up this act?» I asked teasingly.

«What act?»

«Come on, Stefan! We both know what kind of thoughts you had about me back then…»

Stefan started shivering, looking in any other direction than my eyes, scared he'd get carried away.

«That's irrelevant now.» he murmured.

«Oh, really? I find it hard to believe you objected when Klaus set you to look after me, in fact, I think you had a hard time concealing your happiness!»

He was powerless, paralyzed and panicked when we were distracted by a loud scream coming from the alley. We both ran over to where we hear the homeless man's broken voice, only to be left speechless at the very sight of the horrid setting.

It was like a scene taken straight from a mobster movie, as the suited man was stapled on the brick walls with nails. The worst part was this: his throat was sliced, and his tongue dragged through the cut, making the blood flood from all angles. His eyes were only hanging by a few nerves from their sockets, making him look like a Halloween mask.

«Dude-» I uttered, «-I swear, it wasn't me.»


	81. The Underdog: chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8. THESE ARE DANGEROUS TIMES  
_(Dangerous Times - Wildlife)  
_  
KATHERINE/ELLIE POV**

* * *

«-Five spoons of sugar- _don't_ be generous! A dash of salt, three spoons of coffee beans, two cups or oreo filling, an eating spoon of vanilla and half a schmere and_ just_ a schmere of cinnamon! Got it?»

«Schmere of salt, five cups of cinnamon filling, three spoons of generous beans and an eating spoon of vanilla coffee.»

The manager must've thought I was on drugs, or recovering from an epic night of partying. He was partially right, as I had partied with eight different sorts of vodka and swallowed a dose of shady pills from a panicked homeless man, that made me pass out for three hours. Still, it wasn't enough to mend the pain from seeing Kol with… ughh… Katie.

«I guess that's close enough.» he manager sighed, and handed me a puke-green cap with the chain's logo on it.

«I've never really had a barista job-» I admitted shamefully, «-Or any other job at all…»

«You sure are lucky you're a pretty girl.»

«Yeah, it seems to be my greatest quality.»

«Well, your first job is super easy! All you have to do is flip the ''open''-sign, and stay here until another co-worker arrives, do you think you can do that?»

«I'm not a total idiot, of course I can do that!»

He hesitated a little, but eventually he gave me the mop he was holding, and headed out.

«Just making sure. Have a nice morning!»

Good god! How could Kol possibly move on from me that quick, and to Katie of all people?! Did he even know what she had done to me? Probably not, Katie was too much of a cowardly saint to admit her own mistakes. There were too many memories from that god forsaken place that I simply wanted to forget about, and decided not to say anything about it until it was necessary.

But every time I closed my eyes, I could clearly see Damon's dismembered body burning up, and a single moment of silence made my head fill up with his screams.

«Good morning, Katherine Pierce!» a voice greeted from the door, I turned around to meet a female mail carrier in a tacky, blue uniform. Her thick hair was braided in a fishtail to the left side of her head, underneath a hat so silly, it made me feel better about the Starbucks hat I was wearing.

«We're not open.» I claimed, even though I had just flipped the sign.

«I'm only here to deliver your mail!» she smiled.

«I don't even have an address!»

«Which is why I had to come to your workplace.»

«I started working here three hours ago...»

Her mouth turned to a perfectly straight line as she handed me an envelope with a suspicious bump on it, and walked out of the coffee shop. The envelope had no other outstanding characteristics, and didn't weigh much when I threw it from one hand to the other. The curiosity was killing me, so I ripped the top open, and shook the content out.

«HOLY-»

* * *

«Top of the morning, Stefan!» I smiled when I met him by his new locker, tripping down the school's corridors like the bubbly girls always did when trying to get a guy's attention.

«Who the hell says ''top of the morning'' anymore?» he asked.

«I like it, problem?»

«Why are you so bright and shiny, all of a sudden?»

I took his hand and dragged him over to the school's garden area, where me and Sebastian had lunch every day of freshmen year.

«Since I've been such a goodie-goodie and followed his terms and conditions, Klaus finally gave me this-», I fished up two of the blood bags from my bag and threw one over to him, «-I figured I'd share since I take it Klaus doesn't feed his pets.»

He looked borderline nauseous when he saw the red liquid in his hands, and handed it back to me quickly.

«I don't drink…» he murmured.

«Think about the starving children in Africa you spoiled little piece of shit! Drink it-», I gently put the bag back in his hands, leaning towards his face, «-I dare you.»

His hands started shaking when I touched them, making me enjoy just how much power I had.

«What's behind your sudden obsession over me?» he asked, sitting down on one of the benches to make a space between us.

«The way I recall it, I wasn't the first one out with a creepy obsession.» I reminded, sitting down next to him, sipping on my precious blood bag.

«I liked you, at least the way you were when you had your emotions.»

«But I'm way more fun this way!»

«I've tried having relationships without emotions, it's like driving a car without a destination.» he tried explaining. I stroked my hand over his arm, making it clear what interest I had in him.

«Isn't the ride the best part?» I whispered, making him frozen.

«Have you ever driven a car before, Ellie?»

«No… but you can teach me.»

He immediately moved half a meter away from me.

«You're not yourself, and I'm not gonna take advantage of you.» he declared.

«I'm perfectly fine just the way I am, I'm better.»

«You may think so now, but one day you'll get your emotions back, and you'll find yourself buried in all your mistakes.»

«Then it's a good thing I'm never gonna let happen.»

«Hello there, Lindsay Lohan, Shovel Face!» Kol interrupted just as I was about to get closer to Stefan once more.

«Oh, hey there, Kol! I almost didn't recognize you without Katie down your throat-» I commented, «-what brings you here?»

«I'm taking the two of you on a little field trip, Klaus wants us to meet him at the hospital.»

«Since when did Klaus become the boss over me?»

«Since when were you in a position to go against him?»

* * *

«AN EAR, KLAUS! Someone sent me an _ear_ in the mail!» I repeated, as if he didn't catch it the first five times. Klaus ignored my crazy eyes, and looked at his charts with a huge interest.

«Do I have to repeat myself, Dr. Dracula? A fucking- wait for it-»

«Ear! Yes, Katherine, I got it!-» he assured annoyed, «-Now, can you please let it go?»

«Ehm, no?»

«Alright, fine! But why am I the one who has to hear about this?»

«It's not like you were my first choice, asshole! But I'm having a pretty icy relationship with, well… everyone, so do you mind?»

«Yes, in fact, I do mind!»

«Just promise me you'll investigate.»

I handed the ear to him in a doggy-bag I found back at the coffee house.

«We have bigger things to be concerned about.» he revealed.

«Like what?!»

When he didn't answer, I followed him through the hallways of the crowded hospital, and down a set of concrete stairs. He unlocked a metal door with the sign ''morgue'' on it, and the smell of days-old, rotten skin only confirmed our location.

The room was filled with shelves reaching all the way to the ceiling, with blue body-bags and drawers stacked upon them. He finally found the drawer he was looking for, and pulled it out aggressively.

«Like this.» he affirmed.

And me who thought the ear was the most grotesque thing I'd witness all morning, now it was this!

«Some teenagers found him sometime night til Wednesday. I compelled the police to keep him here until further notice.» he explained casually.

«What. The. Hell. Happened?!» I stuttered, thinking I wouldn't have to witness something as twisted as they did to Damon ever again.

«That's a good question.»

«What is this about, brother?» a cynical and annoyed Kol asked when he approached us, hearing his voice was like a punch in the stomach. But what shook me more than the ear, the horrid corpse and Kol combined, was the person behind him. I was left speechless as Ellie ambled carelessly around, seemingly enjoying the sight of the body. Was this some sort of vivid drug-dream? Cause that would've been pretty logical after my night.

«Oh, joy. This again.» she stated, looking at Klaus. No, this was definitely not a dream. I nearly ran her over when I hugged her and held her tighter than ever, convincing myself I never had to feel the pain of losing her again.

«OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! OH GOD, I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!» I cried, not noticing how non-enthusiastic she was.

«Can someone please get the old lady away from me?!» she yelled.

«SAY WHAT?!»

«Alright, Katherine, meet no-humanity-Danielle. She's not all that charming.»

I let go of Ellie and pushed Kol with all the strength I had, kicking him while he was down.

«YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING ME MY DEAD GODDAUGHTER CAME BACK TO LIFE YOU EGOCENTRIC BASTARD?!» I yelled.

«It's alright, Katherine-» Ellie reassured, «-I wasn't neccessarly excited about your return, anyway. None of us were.»

«She may be a bitch, but she's right.» Kol added, I turned to him and kicked him some more.

«Alright, can everyone turn their attention towards the very dead gentleman over here?!» Klaus yelled, making everyone take it down a notch.

«Me and Stefan were the ones who found him, what is there left to talk about?» Ellie sighed, making me notice Stefan Salvatore casually leaning over a stretcher.

«What's the Salvatore bro doing here?» I asked.

«I'm looking for my brother, he's been kidnapped.» he explained. Oh god, it was time to shut my damn mouth about everything I knew. Everything I had to keep to myself boiled over in my head, making me feel like I was ready to explode. ''Cool story, Stefan! I sort of had to dismember your brother a few weeks ago, but we're cool, right?'', no, just no.

«Vampires are going missing all across the country, many of them as a part of the prosecution system.» Klaus added.

«Do you think this has something to do with it?» I asked obliviously, shutting out any thought of Damon and the place I had been.

«We're not sure-» Elijah replied when he entered the morgue, his voice sent a cold shiver down my spine, «-But there hasn't been a single murder since the new mayor was elected, and a homicide of this caliber is rare even for Bridgeport.»

There were so many things to say to Elijah after the way we left things, so of course I said the wrong thing.

«Comes from the guy who threatened to kill me the last time we spoke!» I snapped, hoping it didn't get me in trouble.

«Times have changed, everyone has to stick together. The new mayor is ruthless and even being here has its risk.»

«You lost the election, Elijah-» Ellie barked, «-Big deal!»

Elijah looked down at her, pretty shocked that she was even alive.

«I thought you were among the deceased, Danielle.»

«As you said: times have changed.»

He looked over at Kol and Klaus, who were both incredibly tired of Ellie's bitchy comments.

«The humanity train left without her. Not much we can do about it.» Kol explained.

Elijah leaned over the corpse and stroked a finger over the tongue sticking out of the throat.

«Murdering someone like this is called a ''Colombian Nectie'', you slit their throats deep enough for a cut, so you drag their tongues out of it, like a tie. The victim won't die from the cut itself, instead he'll bleed to death.»

«His name was Brandon Emmett, a member of the city council.» Klaus continued.

«He must've been walking home from one of our meetings-» Elijah added, «-At this time I think it is better if the family is gathered.»

«Where's Rebekah?» Ellie asked.

«She had enough of us, so she did what she always does when she's upset…» Kol informed.

«So Rebekah is in Paris, where's Finn?» Klaus asked.

«Oh, Finn's in Finland.» Elijah answered.

«What's Finn doing in Finland?»

«Learning Finnish.»

«From who?»

«A Finn.»

«We have to find him!»

«Are you saying we have to find Finn finishing Finnish from a Finn in Finland?»

«He told me that after he finished Finnish from a Finn in Finland he was going to Norway.»

«Where in Norway?»

«Finmark.»

«Ok, fine! We find Finn in Finnmark after finishing Finnish from a Finn in Finland.»

«Sounds like a Finntastic plan!»

Everyone stopped what they were doing to judge me for my poor joke.

«Oh, so that's what you react to?»

* * *

«I got your text, this better be worth my evening, Klaus.» I stated when I was back at the morgue for the second time that day. The rest of the day had gone to spying on Kol and Katie, while trying to talk to Ellie. Both of my missions being unsuccessful, I didn't hesitate when someone actually tried reaching me.

«As if you have better things to do now that my brothers have finally moved on.» he joked.

«Honestly, I'd rather die than watch Kol with someone else. I thought you of all people knew that feeling.»

Klaus looked at me with what I caught as compassion, once he realized I was talking about him and Gwyneth.

«Kol spent centuries trying to get you, that kind of love can't vanish in a flash.» he claimed.

«But you're right! He moved on.»

«And if he really loves you- which he does, by the looks of it, he'll come back. You both have forever, some of us didn't get that.»

It was weird seeing this side of Klaus, the one you didn't want to punch in the face the second he opened his mouth. Maybe Gwyneth was right about him all along.

«When did you become so good?» I asked impressed.

«Around the time I realized I had someone to be good for.»

A silence filled the morgue, as both of us thought about Ellie, and the twisted person she had become. Just like any other thing that involved emotions, Klaus chose not to talk about it.

«This afternoon we had to do an autopsy of a woman found slaughtered in the woods, it was done the exact same way as the council member. But she was missing an ear, the same ear you got in the mail.» he revealed, folding off a sheet, exposing the body to me. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

«That's her.» was the only thing I could utter.

«Who?!»

«The mail carrier, that was her.»

«Are you saying-»

«She gave her own ear.»

Klaus put the sheet back on to cover up the remains of her face.

«She was out jogging, her GPS said she started around five in the morning. The time of death was around seven.»

«No, that's impossible! She delivered my mail at nine!» I objected.

«Are you saying she died at seven, chopped her own ear off and delivered it to you at nine?»

«It sounds crazy. It could've been a ghost, but ghosts can't touch objects, let alone deliver mail!»

«Was there anything else in that envelope?»

I pulled the envelope out of my jean pocket, surprised to see that there was in fact something else there. But it was nothing but a page ripped out from a book or something. The entire page was over-written by angry pen-marks, making nothing possible to read, except for two, little words at the bottom: _''yours truly''._


	82. The Underdog: chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. THE QUESTIONS TO ADDRESS  
_(What You Know - Two Door Cinema Club)_**

**ELLE/KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Hey, Sarah. Why's everyone decorating?» I asked, when I was met by Stefan blowing up balloons with Sarah in the school's hallway. She finished up a blue one and gave me an annoyed look.

«The film festival is tonight, remember?!» she reminded as Stefan handed her a balloon to hang up.

«What?! We've only had one meeting!» I objected.

«No, you only showed up to one meeting, and that was two weeks ago.» Stefan reminded, filling each balloon with gas.

«Oh, sorry. I've been busy… washing my hair, life is tough sometimes.»

«Just make sure to show up tonight, or else I'll tell Turnkist you never helped out.» Sarah threatened, and left me with the balloons.

* * *

«Can someone take the AV equipment down to the auditorium? We're on a deadline, people!» Katie commanded with her squeaky, annoying voice. She had her hands filled decorating the school's gym with balloons, as if the five hundred in the hallways weren't enough to prove the school had a serious balloon problem.

«Someone's a busy bee.» I commented.

«If you're looking for Kol, let me just say that it doesn't matter how much you beg, he's taken.» she asserted catty, avoiding eye-contact.

«How's your little pedo relationship going, Katie?»

«I'm forty-five, what's the big issue?»

«You're supposedly seventeen and in high school, it's gross.»

«Too bad nobody cares about your opinion, Kat!»

She tried making space between us, so I grabbed a couple of balloons, and started filling them with helium.

«Actually, I was looking for you.» I acknowledged, sparking the curiosity she hid desperately behind a careless frown.

«Why?»

«Maybe I wanna spend time with my former roommate-» I smiled cleverly, «-Speaking of, have you told your boyfriend about that?»

Katie froze, realizing I had full control over her. It was a good day to be the queen bitch.

«I don't like talking about it.» she rushed.

«So then I take it you didn't tell him you took off without me?»

«You got out, what's your problem?!»

«I was tortured for weeks before I managed to escape, it still traumatizes me! Don't act all innocent.»

«So?! You left me to die, as well.»

«True, but I take full responsibility for that. While you covered it up and lied when Kol asked you if you knew where I was.»

«How did you know he asked that?!»

I laughed an evil, little laugh. I could do this all day!

«I didn't, but now I do. Nice one!»

Was she about to cry or something? She was a strange creature, crippling to pieces when things didn't go her way. That's what she got from letting her humanity get the best of her.

«Are you gonna tell him?» she sobbed.

«Oh, honey, I wouldn't dare-» I swore, leaning towards her to give her my last words, «-you're gonna prove your perfect relationship by telling him yourself.»  
I was about to leave the smelly gym, but my phone got called up by a hidden number.

«Hello?»

_«Eeeey, Kathy!-»_ a guy I had never heard before answered after a while, _«-Just wondering if you've given any more thought to that nasty letter you received.»  
_  
«Do you have something to do with it?!»

_«Kind of, but I'm more of a messenger.»  
_  
«Who are you working for?!»

_«What would be the fun in telling? But I'll tell you this much: my boss isn't the one you should worry about, but rather the ferocious serial killer in town.»_

«Please don't tell me you're dead as well!»

He laughed for a bit, raising the suspense even more.

_«Not quite-»_ he revealed, and could finally breathe again, _«-But my assassination will happen in a minute or so.»  
_  
«OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE YOU?!»

_«I'm by the shrimp trollers by the dock, nasty place to die if you ask me. Unfortunately, you won't be able to prevent my death, but I highly recommend you to check the place out afterwards, maybe you'll figure out a thing or two.»_

The first thing I did when he hung up, was to yell at Katie.

«Katie! Get Kol and the rest of them, and meet my by the docks ASAP, ok?!»

«What is it?!»

«JUST DO IT!»

* * *

The dock was a forty-minute walk from Wilson High, so I was annoyed for obvious reasons when I had run that distance in three minutes, and was still too late. The guy Katherine called us here for, was nailed up to the back of a warehouse, with the same characteristics as the other two.

I managed to recognize him as one of the politicians present at all of Elijah's big parties, but couldn't put a name to the jacked-up face.

«Again, seriously?» I commented, being the first one to show up. With Kol and Katie arriving shortly after, with Stefan on their neck.

«Yes, again!» Katherine snapped stressed with crazy eyes and a pale face.

«How did you know where he was?» Klaus asked seconds after his arrival.

«He called me, saying he was a messenger about to get killed right here!»

«Where's Elijah?-» Stefan asked, «-Shouldn't he be here?»

«The last deceased was identified as Belinda French, another city council member, and not a mail carrier at all. Elijah has a lot of work to do now that two of them are dead-» Klaus revealed, «-And since this is none other than Mikhael Yuri, I think he's gonna get busier.»

«Who the hell wants to kill council members?» I bitched.

«Good question.» Kol mumbled.

«Did he say anything else?» Katie asked, and Katherine lit up.

«He said I'd find out something if I came here!» she acknowledged, and had a second look at the body.

«What's that in his hand?»

I pointed at his left hand, holding something like a crumbled piece of paper. Before anyone stopped me, I ran over to him, and dismembered his hand from his arm with nothing but my shoe.

«What? It's not like he'll miss it. We'll just tell the police we found him like this.» I excused, and broke Mikhael's fingers to gain access to the paper. It was nothing like the paper in the letter, this was fresh, yellow and computer printed.

«It's a flyer for the film festival!» I revealed.

«What would he want with that?»

«I highly doubt he wanted to watch the movies, but Fredericton's team is circled around.»

«Fredericton, isn't that where you used to live?» Stefan asked.

«Yeah, the place is a craphole for Tim Hortons and polite bullshit. Their film team isn't all that, either.»

«Again with the aggressiveness.» Klaus remarked, but I ignored him.

«Get it together, people!» Katherine yelled.

«Katherine is right-» Katie alleged surprisingly, «-We need to figure out what we're gonna do.»

«I say we crash the festival and talk to the hosers and figure out their connection.» Kol suggested.

«And do what? Ask if they've send any body parts in the mail lately?» I criticized, disappointed by Kol's suggestion.

«What other choice do we have?»

After about half an hour of arguing, Katherine finally called the police to report the murder, and we all went out separate ways. Except for one in particular, who seemed to have some serious problem with leaving me alone.

«I already told you, unless you come bearing refreshments, I'm not interested.» I scolded, but Klaus didn't care.

«Which I am putting a stopper to as of right now.» he declared, sparking my temper.

«What do you mean by that?! I need blood to survive!»

«We made a deal: you acted on behaviour in exchange for blood, and you failed.»

«Have you seen me ripping anyone's heads off lately? I thought so.»

«True, but my brother tells me you've been absent from school four times this week.»

I stopped trying to out-walk him and stomped my feet in protest.

«Are you fucking kidding me?!» I yelled.

«I'm afraid not.» he smiled with a face I just wanted to punch.

«So this is what's it's gonna be from now on? For god's sake, Klaus, I don't care about school!»

«But will as soon as you get your feelings back, then we can re-discuss our settlement.»

Again I noticed how annoying his face was, and punched him with all the powers I had left without blood. It wasn't very effective, but enough to send a message.  
«Then I guess I'll just starve to death.»


	83. The Underdog: chapter 10

**THE UNDERDOG CHAPTER 10. WHERE DID THE PARTY GO?  
_(Where Did The Party Go - Fall Out Boy)_**

**ELLIE/KOL POV**

* * *

«Don't you look dapper, Stefan!» I complimented when Stefan met me at the film festival.

«...uhm… thanks…» He mumbled, and straightened up his tie.

«Aren't you gonna compliment me?»

I took a pirouette to show off my black, studded dress with a fierce smile.

«You look very pretty.» he admitted, resistantly avoiding eye contact.

«You know, it's weird how Klaus is still willing to work with you with the big crush you have on me.»

«Who said I still had a crush on you?»

«Save it, I've seen the way you look at me. Despite only having one expression, you're extremely transparent.»

«Really?»

«I know from experience what it's like to cover up all those feelings with a wall of indifference, but now that I don't care, I can see how miserable it was.»

«It doesn't mean I'm in love with you.»

«Oh, dear. Who said anything about love?»

I could hear the loud pop music from the gym, and thought this scene felt oddly familiar, but this time I didn't have any dark motives.

«Dance with me.»

* * *

«Well, hello there, sexy.» I whispered when I passed Katie in the hall, trying to stay discrete with all the bladder-mouth girls around us.

«Someone's not playing his part very well.» she remarked.

«But you're so hot!»

The eyes of the crowd looked away just long enough for me to kiss her on her cheek, and she clearly liked it.

«Aren't you guys just adorable!-» Katherine scolded in her glittery party dress and super-high heels, «-the invite said black&white, and someone has to be the _hottest_ elephant in the room!»

Classic Katherine, ruining everything in her own way. But since she was at the receiving end of the cryptic messages, it was necessary for her to be here.

«That's a pretty daylight ring, Katie.» she complimented, and Katie's lips tied themselves together for reasons unknown.

«Thanks.» she murmured.

«What happened to the old one, though?»

«I lost it.»

«Is that so? How does one lose such a necessity?» Katherine pondered, circling around us like a shark.

«I'm pretty messy!» Katie smiled, trying to shake her fear of Katherine away.

«I'm sure that's not your only flaw, but Kol can live with them.»

«You know it!» I assured, putting my arm around Katie as the other kids were on their way to the auditorium.

«It's starting, we better get going!» she rushed.

«Yeah, you're right, Katie-» Katherine applauded, looking for something in her purse and handed it over to Katie, I was even more confused when I realized it was her old daylight ring, «-For the record, the old one was much prettier, so I thought you'd might want it back.»

Katherine gave us a cryptic smile before she headed over to the auditorium, leaving me with a breathless Katie.

«Why did she have your ring?» I asked.

«I-I-I don't… I don't know!»

«I can tell you're lying. Katie, tell me the truth!»

«She got it from the cult, OK?!» she revealed sobbing.

«Cult? What the hell are you talking about?!»

«They held us hostage, me and Katherine! I know, I should've told you, I was just so…»

«Soooo... what?! What possible excuse could you have for keeping that from me?!»

«They were gonna kill me! My sister is one of them, and I begged her to let me go! I thought they took Katherine instead.»

This information was so overwhelming, I didn't even care when she started crying a river big enough to flood Arizona.

«HOW COULD YOU?!» I yelled.

«She did the same thing to me! They took me first, and she left me there to die, why should I have helped her?!»

«So you're telling me petty revenge is more important than telling me my ex-girlfriend may be dead?»

«NO! I just- I… I don't-»

«You just what, Katie?! There's no excuse for this!»

«I'M SORRY! I'm so, so, very sorry, Kol!»

I'd usually have a sudden urge to hug her when she looked vulnerable, but right now, I felt nothing.

«That's too bad.»

* * *

«You're a horrible dancer, Danielle.» Stefan insulted with a glimpse of humor in his eyes.

«I'll have you know:your skills are overrated, Stefan.»

«You know what would make this moment even better?»

«If you say turn my emotions back on, I swear to god-»

«I'm just saying, like this you're simply a smaller version of Klaus.»

«I'm nothing like Klaus.»

«Maybe with your feelings, you're right.»

«But what's the point of feelings if Klaus only makes me feel pain?»

«Does he?»

«Most of the time. Whatever, can we just talk about something else?»

Stefan held my hands too resistant to hold on, but too drawn to let go. I knew what I was getting him into, and it was arousing, the feeling of being in control.

«You know, Klaus killed my girlfriend, Elena-» Stefan revealed, as if it was brand new information, «-she was the love of my life, and no matter how much it looks like I accept him, all I want is revenge.»

«But here's the difference between you and me: I don't care what people do, as long as I'm not alone. People are shit, that's never gonna change.» I acknowledged.

«I don't think that's true. You're the kind to hold a grudge forever, just so you won't feel empty when you let go of it.»

«How poetic-» I scolded, annoyed by his sudden interest to search my soul, «-What do you say we get out of here and grab something to eat?»

«Like what?»

«Cut the obliviousness, Klaus is trying to piss me off by not giving me blood, so I have to find it elsewhere.»

«You are aware that's illegal?»

«You are aware I don't care?»

«Attention, everybody!-» Sarah announced from the stage, «-The screenings are about to start, so if you could all follow the chaperones into the auditorium!»

Stefan was about to leave in a hurry, so I followed after him.

«Where are you going?!» I yelled.

«I have somewhere to be, just try not to get in trouble, ok?»

«What makes you think I'll get into trouble? I'm just hungry for god's sake!

The thing he said to me next was the first thing in a long while that had actually made me truly angry.

«I wanted to look the other way, but Ellie, you've lost it»

* * *

Flashing lights, lense flares, blood, gore and explosions made it feel like we were in the political dreams of J.J. Abrams. But alas, this was nothing but the low-budget production from Fredericton Community High.

Admirably well executed ketchup blood and overly visual scenes gave me a sudden respect for these guys, as I was trying my best not to ''try it at home''. But with my current temper, it was hard to resist.

The plot of the ten-minute movie was simple: a local politician is constantly under-appreciated at work, and decides to jump up the ranks by getting rid of the competition. Not only was the execution method gruesome, but it was also the exact same method used at the victims of the city's serial killer.

When it was over, I clapped, more than I had clapped in a long while. I wasn't sure why, but it gave me this distinct feeling of some sort of homage. I had a pretty cluttered mind that night, but it slowly sank in what had entertained me for the past ten minutes and twenty seconds. Slowly, slowly, slowly, HOLY-

«KATHERINE!» I screamed, not realizing she was ten inches away.

«About fucking time!» she complained.

«Did this movie just suggest-»

«I believe it did.»

«Do you think it's true?»

«It can't be. It's impossible!»

At least that's what we wanted to think, but what happened next, confirmed our speculations.

«Oh, hello there-» an extremely friendly guy greeted, «-I sure hope you Gretskynappers enjoyed our fine movie, eh!»

Sweet baby Jesus, everything I despised with the Great, White North all wrapped up in one guy.

«Did you direct that movie?»

* * *

«Danielle Osbourne, is that you?» was the first thing I heard upon entering the gym once again. Katherine and Kol stormed off to find out more about the uncanny movie or something, Stefan was nowhere to be found and I had a free leash.

The one pondering upon my contemporary existence was Max Hops, one of the friendlier jocks at the school. He was a freshman, but despite the age difference he was still a head taller than me.

«In the flesh.» I replied.

«I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard a rumor you were dead.» he explained with that signature smile brightening up his boyish charm.

«What can I say? Shit happens.»

He looked so innocent where he stood in a suit a little too big for him, constantly removing the thick, dark hair from his eyes. The vulnerable ones were always the best prays.

«Well, it's nice to see you're still alive!» he smiled, about to leave for someone less interesting, but I grabbed his hand.

«You're cute, you know that?» I complimented, enjoyng the sight of his cheeks turning red.

«Danielle, uhm… you're really cool, but I have a girlfriend. I don't wanna be some lame cheater.» he muttered, desperately trying not to hurt my feelings.

«Of course, you're one of the good guys-», I stroked my hand over his hair, puffy enough to host a family of hedgehogs, «-God knows how much better my life would be if I'd stuck to guys like you.»

He started getting uncomfortable, realizing I had bigger plans for him.

«Yeah… but like I said I-I-I have a-a girlf-»

«Don't worry, kid, you're not gonna cheat on your girlfriend. You just have to do everything I say.»

* * *

«I'm sorry if I upset any of you fine folks in any way, but you're plowing over me like a drunk Manitoban on a Zamboni!» the director known as Ned Polliston uttered as I hung his tied hand up on the wall in the woodshop classroom, and thought of creative ways to get the truth out of him.

«Did you understand any of that?» Katherine asked.

«Not a word.»

«Can you please tell me what this is all aboat?» Ned begged.

«The movie, puckhead! Why did you make the movie?!»

I approached him with a box of nails and a screwdriver, determined to make this as painful as possible if necessary.

«I-IT'S JUST A M-M-M-MOVIE, I SWEAR!»

«What does it mean?»

«It's political satire on how corrupt our system is, and what it takes to get on top in the modern society!»

I looked at Katherine, then back at the boy.

«Bull-»

«Fucking-»

«-Shit.»

«I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!»

Katherine grabbed a hammer from the tool cabinet, and aimed for his face, making him spill like an oil field on the coast of Newfoundland… oh god, he was rubbing off on me.

«ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I CONFESS!-» he screamed in terror, «-I DIDN'T WRITE IT! I WASN'T EVEN THE ONE WHO THOUGHT ABOAT IT!»

«Then who?!»

Kat put the hammer away so he'd calm down.

«I needed a good idea for a script, but it was it was so hard to come up with ideas during hockey season. So one day I was sitting at a Tim Hortons, and I met this guy who helped me, and he told me aboat the story.»

«Did you get his name?» I quickly asked.

«No, sorry. But he didn't sound like he was from there, and we was wearing this beige trenchcoat all the time.»

«All the time?»

«Yeah, he sits there every day, eh.»

I gave it some thinking, but I eventually dragged him down from the wall, he was no longer useful.

«I'll be damned, if it wasn't yet another loose thread, Katherine.» I cackled at Kat, making Ned (who was about to flee) turn around.

«Are you Katherine Pierce?» he asked.

«Yeah, why?»

«I was told to tell you there's gonna be a special sequel to the movie tonight, at the temporary city council building.

«WHAT?!»

«You might wanna go see it, you might know someone in the cast.»


	84. The Underdog: chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11. YOU SAY FOR COWARDS, THERE'S NO REWARD  
_(I Feed You My Love - Margaret Berger)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

I made it! HAH! Suck it, hoes! Cause I. MADE. IT.

I figured I'd better get back to business as soon as possible, and what better way to start off the evening than follow Klaus around?

«I'm on my way, Katherine-» he stated over the phone, grumpy and annoyed as always, «-Now, why the hell couldn't you do this yourself?»

_«I need to close up at work, it's important I keep this job.»_ Katherine explained, worried that Klaus might abort the mission.

«Can you at least tell me what I'm doing here?»

_«One of the film kids made a movie with uncanny similarities to the Bridgeport killer, and told us there'd be a ''special screening'' of it in the new city hall!»  
_

«And you are aware that doesn't make _any _sense, what so ever?»

_«I know, I know! I'll give you the rest of the story later, but now it's important we check out all the leads we get.»_

«You are a true pain in the ass, you know that?»

_«So I've been told.»_

Klaus hung up as he opened the door to the ridiculously unsecured city hall. One would think they'd make sure nothing bad would happen by now, like the reason the first city hall blew up. But alas, the people of Bridgeport had given up safety a long time ago.

There was not much to be said about the building, ever since the bomb, the city council had to give up exclusive marble staircases, fine art and exquisite furnishing with only the standard necessities in a cheeky office building from the Seventies.

The grey-blue walls in the endless, slim corridors made Klaus feel like he was heading nowhere in the darkness only lit up by the occasional emergency exit sign, until someone met him, someone he hadn't expected.

«WOAH! Oh, Klaus-» Stefan mumbled when they crossed paths, coming down from the shock of seeing someone else there, «-what the hell are you doing here?»

«Katherine sent me, what the hell are you doing here?»

«Katherine told me you needed assistance, I just didn't think you'd actually show.»

Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking for traces of a big, fat lie, but all he could find was good in Stefan's eyes. Still, he didn't mind sharing the misery of a drab Friday night with someone else, so he kept walking with Stefan tagging along.

«Have you found anything suspicious, yet?» Klaus asked. Stefan was about to answer, but Terri Bremmer had other plans. Of course, she hadn't planned falling from the ceiling like that, but her killer wasn't very good with nailing.

«Well… now I have.»

* * *

Time to check up on the other kids, now, where the hell was Kol heading? Oh, no! Seriously, Kol? KOL!

«Top five last places you'd expect to find Katherine Pierce: church, the Mariana Trench, Canada, Sears aaaand this place.»

Kat got all red in the face when Kol caught her swiping the counter at the empty coffee shop. She ripped her Starbucks cap off her head and released her hair from what seemed to be a pretty uncomfortable knot. Not exactly how he was used to seeing her.

«People change.» she asserted, and went on with the cleaning.

«I thought staying just the way we were was our best option.» he suggested, closing the main entrance and heading towards her.

«How did it go with Katie?» she asked, resistant to talk about their relationship.

«I don't think things are gonna work out-», he touched her chin with his thumb, making her look him in the eyes, «-hence me being here.»

«You should really talk to her. That way she gets a chance to explain herself.» she encouraged, trying to sound neutral about everything.

«I'm sorry, Kat, but I don't think I want to talk to her after what she did. I'm not even sure if I can live with it!»

«For god's sake, Kol! It's a fucking bump in the road! A road on which you drove your little clown car on for about a mile!»

«I see I'm not the only one using car metaphors!»

«Does it look like I'm joking? Katie lied, _once_. It's not exactly an unforgivable sin and of course you can live with it if you just try for more than five minutes!»

Was he dreaming, or did Katherine actually defend Katie? He sure hoped some sort of surveillance camera caught this on tape. But for now, I couldn't take her quite seriously.

«I never expected her to do something like this.» he admitted.

«Of course you didn't, but you sure had some pretty high expectations, which is the only reason you're dating her in the first place!» Katherine yelled.

«Uhm, excuse me?»

«You got together with Katie because she's simple, it's easy. You chose her because you thought she was as far away from me as can be. And now, you're only mad at her because you realized she's as messed up as the rest of us!»

«Why are you defending her?»

«Because I'm a bad person, Kol! I lie, manipulate, destroy, murder and cheat my way through life, and I don't wanna be like that anymore! And you chose her over me, so I'm not gonna be your conciliation price just because you got hurt.»

«I should probably go make up with her.» Kol admitted.

«Yeah, you should.»

* * *

So if Kol was gonna make an ass out of himself for the entire evening, it was better to see what his better half was up to, or so I thought.

«I don't really like heights.» Max admitted, biting his tongue to avoid crying over the situation he was in. But Danielle didn't care, she wasn't gonna make this easy.  
«If you ever get bored, try switching legs! I'm sure rightie is getting pretty tired.»

Relieved, he switched legs, but it didn't make jumping up and down on the low mural any more bearable. He did his best not to look over the edge, fearing the school's three stories would seem even more frightening.

Danielle's view, however, was more than pleasant. Thinking of how easy it was for her to make him jump, but saved that up for later. Instead she grabbed his wrist, and started sucking more blood out of him.

«All the blood loss is making me kinda dizzy!» he commented, she pulled her teeth out of his system, and took a moment to enjoy the blood circling through her veins.

«Are you a good person, Max?» she asked, taking a step away from the edge.

«Yes. I mean, I think so.»

«Have you ever hurt anyone?»

«Uhh… not that I know of.»

«Then I'm guessing a lot of people would be sad if you died tonight. They'd spend weeks, month, maybe even years trying to cope with losing you.»

Max thought of all the people he'd leave behind if he died, and let the tears stream endlessly.

«My mom and dad, my three brothers, my nana… my girlfriend… please! I love them so much!» he wailed.

She came over to him to pat his shoulder.

«I'll be sure to tell them that.»

* * *

Klaus examined the body carefully, trying to determine when the murder took place.

«Have you seen anyone else here?» he asked Stefan, who kept his distance from all the blood.

«I've heard steps, but I assumed it was just one of the workers. You don't think the killer is stupid enough to stay here?»

«If so, I say we find the son of a bitch.»

Stefan pranced after Klaus like an obedient dog as he tried every light switch they came across.

«Looks like the power is out.» Stefan remarked.

«Thank you, captain obvious.» Klaus scolded, and started looking for the stairs.

«Maybe you should be a little nicer to me, now that I'm practically Danielle's babysitter.»

«If you were doing a good job, she wouldn't still feel the urge to rip everyone's heads off.»

«Why don't you try it? Isn't it more your job than mine?»

«There's no point to me trying to talk sense into her, she's never cared about me, and she never will.» he admitted, no matter how humiliating it was.

«You'll never know unless you give it a shot.»

«Oh yeah? There are two things Danielle cares about in this world: her friends and her father. Sadly, I don't fall in to neither categories.»

Stefan grew tired of the Original family already, and was therefore careless with his words.

«Well, my effort is apparently better than the work you've done over seventeen years-» he asserted, «-It doesn't matter, she's nothing but an annoying, little whore now.»

Klaus usually ignored comments about how horrible he was, but when it came to his investments as a father, he saw it as an abomination, because that was the only thing he was truly ashamed of. And that last part? Despite my absence, I still knew exactly how this was ending.

Before he knew it, Stefan's was embraced by the loving hand of a caring father figure, and cringed as Klaus did his best to make it painful.

«Consider your next words very carefully, cause they just might be your last.» he threatened as Stefan silently shrieked.

Stefan knew he had crossed a line, but luckily for him, the gods were on his side tonight.

«Niklaus!–» a confused Elijah yelled when he saw his brother's temper act out in front of him, «-What is this all about?»

Klaus chose to let this one slide, and put two bloody hands in the air to prove his pure intentions.

«We were told to investigate this damn toolshed of a building for an update on the city's little problem with slaughters.»

«Brother, I can assure you I have been here all day, and not a thing goes by in this building without me knowing about it.»

His bold statement made gave Klaus a good laugh, and he pointed in the direction of the recently deceased.

«Your mate down the hall begs to differ.»

Elijah ran over to check it out with the other boys right behind him. His pride became tainted, to Klaus' amusement.

«How is it that you didn't hear a man being brutally murdered?» Stefan questioned suspicious.

«I was in a meeting when I was told to find out what happened to the power, that's when I found you two clowning around-» Elijah alleged, turning his back on them, «-Now, if the Hardy boys will have me excused, I have a meeting to return to.»

He left with heavy steps, repressing all emotions towards his deceased colleague. He didn't know his brother well enough.

«Allow me to accompany you to this meeting!» Klaus smiled, catching up with his big brother.

«You shouldn't disturb me at work, you know that, Niklaus.»

«I insist! Besides, what kind of meeting takes place at one in the morning?»

«An important one. After all the casualties, the remaining city council members are working their head off.»

Elijah barged into the meeting room with an attitude implying he owned the entire universe.

What met them there wasn't necessarly any less grotesque than the others, in fact, it may have been worse. But the only thought striking them at that point, was how fucking tired they were of the whole thing.

«Oh yes, they worked their heads off, already.»

* * *

«Hey, are you busy?» Kol greeted when he went to see Katie back in the gym. She made an effort to smile.

«Just wiping off the blood on the dancefloor.»

«Oh, please get that shit away! Kill it with fire if you must.»

«You're talking about the band, aren't you?»

«That, too.»

She understood why he was there, and they both sat down on the bleachers.

«I'm sorry, Katie.»

«No, don't be. You had all reason to get mad at me.» she acknowledged.

«I need to know why you did it.»

She kept looking at her feet, sprinkling the confetti from the bleacher down on her tall shoes.

«Ever since I met her, she's been a threat. No matter what, she's always gonna be the superior one, and I can't compete with that.»

«Who said there was a competition?»

«You were in love her, and I can't seem to get that out of my mind. I just keep wondering why you wanted me instead of her, when she's so much better than me!»

«Katherine is in the past, I promise!»

He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb, putting the other arm over her shoulder.

«How do I know that?»

«I'm here, aren't I?»

She sobbed quietly, and looked him in the eyes.

«It's not about if you're with me when I'm here, it's if you wanna be with me when you're not.»

She was right, absolutely right. And right then, he wanted to believe that all he wanted was to be there for her.

«I'm here now, in five minutes I want to be with you, and in an hour I still want to be with you, and tomorrow, and the day after that, and next week, and-»

«Stop it!» she laughed.

«My point being: I wanna be with you, for as long as possible.»

She had finally stopped sobbing, gave Kol a grateful smile.

«Sounds like a plan-» she agreed, and kissed him, «-But I'm really not feeling well tonight, so I'll just clean up and head home.»

«I'll come with you!»

«No, I don't wanna be the over-bearing girlfriend who needs you by my side every second! I'm sure you're needed somewhere else.»

«Alright, then I'll see you later.»

* * *

«EIGHT PEOPLE DEAD IN THE SAME BUILDING! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THAT?!» Elijah yelled.

«Weren't you the one who _just _came downstairs to check the power outage?!» Klaus interrogated, hostile towards his brother.

«It was pitch black, it took me a while!»

«Great explanation, honestly.»

«Are you accusing me of something, Niklaus?!»

«You're not exactly making it easy on yourself!»

«It doesn't matter! We need to get rid of the bodies right now!»

Stefan, who had until now been standing in the shadows of the crime scene, finally spoke up.

«We should call the police.» he recommended, receiving some angry stares.

«Have you lost your mind, boy?!-» Elijah bellowed angrily, «-If we call the police, they'll suspect us, no questions asked!»

Their argument kept going, but Klaus was distracted by a phone call he never risked ignoring, no matter how much he hated it.

«What have you gotten yourself into now?!» he scolded, awaiting Ellie's sarcastic response, but all he could hear was wind.

«Ellie!»

_«P-p-please, please help me!» _an adolescent voice squealed.

«Who is this?»

_«PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA JUMP!»_

«It's alright, kid, I'll take it from here.»

Ellie calmed, and took over the phone.

«Ellie, what the hell are you doing?!»

_«Your little scheme with the blood-strike really inspired me to get creative, so I came up with a little blackmail of my own!-» _she explained carelessly, _«-I either get what I want, or no one does.»_

She rudely hung up on him, and he was left with a bit of a dilemma, one he didn't hesitate to solve. Elijah on the other hand.

«Where do you think you're going?!»

«Danielle needs my help, I'm sure the two of you can get by without it.»

Elijah refused to understand his brother's feelings, and saw them as nothing but pedestrian trifles.

«There is a killer on the loose who may or may not still be in this building, and you prioritize some peasant bastard?!»he declaimed.

«You know, Elijah, maybe if you ever cared for another person, you'd might understand.»

* * *

«Kol, what are yo-»

«There I sat, making promises about the future to my girlfriend, this amazing girl who deserves a great guy to take care of her. She was right all along, I need to let myself be happy. Katie makes me happy, it's simple, it's easy, it's great. And that's when I realized: I am never gonna be happy with just being happy, ya' know?»

«No… no, I really don't.»

«I don't wanna waste another moment being happy, if it means I can't have you.»

«Kol, I can't do this.»

«It hurts, doesn't it? I know that being in love with you is the most painful thing in the world. It's ugly, it's horriying, breathtaking and mind-numbing all at once, and that's how I know I'm alive.»

Katherine looked down at her nails, and scratched her thumb repeatedly until the red nail polish was all gone, like she always did when she was too worried to put words into context. Kol started worrying there was more to it than his sweeping declaration.

«Katherine, what's wrong?»

«I was just about to call you, mostly cause I didn't know who to talk to…»

«What is it, you can tell me anything!»

She sighed, and opened the door further, so Kol got a better view of her new one-room apartment. That's when he noticed it. A thin layer of rotten skin resting on the bones left of the skeleton, crippled fingers holding on to one-another with long, yellow fingernails, remains of long hair still fastened to the desiccated skull. He was left speechless, completely uncertain of what this meant.

«She was here when I got home.» Katherine acknowledged, on the brink of letting the tears take over.

«Who is she?»

She looked back at the rottening corpse, disgusted by the sight itself.

«It's Gwyneth-» she revealed, «-Ellie's mother.»

* * *

«Why are you doing this?» Max wailed when Ellie took another greedy sip of his blood, struggling to balance himself on the railing with only one foot.

«I was about to ask the same thing-» Klaus announced when making his appearance on the rooftop, «-Enjoying yourself?»

He knew what her plan was: consuming someone's blood upon killing them would get her prosecuted, something she knew he wouldn't let happen.

«Very much, actually. I have to say it was selfish of you not to tell me about the good life.» Ellie smirked, shoving Max a few inches, just to scare him.

«So you wanna stay like this?»

Ellie ambled around the rooftop, staring at the stars, reminiscing of how it was to actually enjoy the sight of them.

«I was killed.» she stated.

«What?!»

«As a human, I was killed by some guy, a total loser. I was at a stupid party in the woods, and me and my friends wanted to show the new kid the abandoned elementary school, a brilliantly executed plan as it turned out! I was left alone for hours, trying to find the others, and guess who I found? Before you know it, I'm stabbed to death by the world's biggest loser!

The first stab was only through my back, so I still felt the others with nothing to do about it. I was stabbed dozens of times before he finally drove the knife through my heart, and I could die like the vulnerable prey I was.

The only good thing about becoming a vampire, was knowing I'd never have to feel helpless again.»

«What does this have to do with anything?» Klaus asked, baffled by her indifferent storytelling.

«I was the weak one for too fucking long! I was thrown around by everyone and didn't do anything about it! I WAS TIRED OF BEING WEAK! I WANTED TO FEEL POWER, BUT NOW I CAN'T EVEN FEEL THAT!»

Klaus finally started understanding what this was all about.

«You're a good person, that doesn't make you weak, it only makes you better than the rest of us!» he claimed, hoping it would make her re-think.

«That's bullshit and you know it.» Ellie scolded, crossing her arms in a judgemental manner.

«Sinking down to their level isn't gonna make you feel anything!»

«I feel everying, Klaus-» she revealed, and walked over to Max, pushing him off the edge, «-I've just forgotten how to care.»

Her facial expression remained the same as Max's screams were silenced by the sound of him hitting the ground, clearly it didn't work. Klaus jumped after, desperately trying to salvage Ellie's future.

_«I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty-»  
_  
«I have to say, Stefan-» Ellie responded when he called her up, «-you missed quite the show here!»

_«Ellie! Where's Klaus?! He's not answering his calls.»_

«Something recuired immediate medical attention, why?»

«_The police just arrested someone for the slaughters…»_

«About freakin' time! Who's the motherfucker, anyway?»

Stefan got quiet for a moment, and Ellie had to repeat herself. After a while he responded, still in shock from receiving the news himself.

_«They arrested Elijah.»_


	85. The Underdog: chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12. TREMBLE, LITTLE LION MAN  
_(Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons)_**

**? POV**

* * *

«Good evening, sir.» the officer smiled and tipped his hat for me.

«Good evening, Officer Johnston.» I replied politely, and he immediately got up from his desk to lead me into the hallways of Bridgeport community prison. T

he white walls were covered by cells, each one housing one or two prisoners, wide eyed as they hoped for a miracle to set them free. We walked all the way to the custody section, and Johnston carefully unlocked the door to the most heavily guarded cell.

«Do you like your new home?» I asked jokingly, but Elijah was too shocked about his visitor to respond.

«What are _you_ doing here?!» he questioned, with his last shred of dignity.

«I have to say, you used to be a lot scarier, Elijah. Maybe it was the suit.» I commented, pointing at his orange jumpsuit.

«Who sent you here?»

I sat down on the bench on the other side of the room, nodding at the guards to close the door.

«My boss did. He prefers to remain anonymous until further notice, but I'm sure you know him.»

«SECURITY!» he yelled at the top of his lungs, but no one came.

«I'll have you know, I'm pretty good friends with the employees around here. I compelled them to ignore you, no matter what you say.»

«And what keeps me from killing you right here?»

«My boss has allies at every corner, kill me and all your secrets will be exposed to the world. And trust me, he knows them all.»

It was enjoyable to see his face when he realized he was losing, and instead of objecting, he leaned further back on the bench in despair.

«I didn't commit those murders, I'm innocent!» he alleged.

«Yeah, and here's the problem: I know that- hell, I was the one who did it, you know that, but they don't know that. Especially now that you're gonna tell them exactly what I want you to say.»

«What?!»

«That you're guilty, of course! Confess to everything, and let them see your true colors.»

«And if I don't?»

«Then your friends, Old Abe and Jack Kennedy will be avenged. And you wouldn't want that, would you?»

He swallowed his pride, and shook his head.

«But don't worry, Elijah. I'll take good care of your family until my time comes.» I added, and got up from my seat.

«Oh, I almost forgot-», I turned to him again, «-I have a message from my boss: how does it to feel when no one listens to you?»

Elijah's eyes became wide-open when he understood who I was working for. Making me enjoy this even more.

«Enjoy your lifetime in here, I'm sure time will fly by!»


	86. The Underdog: chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13. LOSING MY RELIGION  
_(Losing My Religion - R.E.M)_**

**ELLIE/KOL POV**

* * *

«Good morning!»

«Uhm… it's not-»

«It's four AM, trust me, it's morning.»

Katie's clever smile hid her disgust for me being home so late.

«I'm sorry, I had some stuff to do.» I rushed.

«Stuff? What stuff?»

I tried kissing her to distract her, but I should've figured she was smarter than me.

«What stuff, Kol?»

«You know that expression: best friends help best friends move dead bodies?»

«I don't like where this is going!»

«You see…»

A subtle knock on the door saved me from any further explanation, but today wasn't my lucky day.

«Heeeeeey… Katherine…»

Katie's mood dropped to a record low when she saw who it was. And the pep-talk we had the night earlier wouldn't help if she knew about my sweeping declaration to Katherine.

«You didn't have to move the body, Kol.» Katherine implied.

«No, I did. I wouldn't want you to go through that.» I insisted.

«Well, thanks anyway.»

«What are you guys talking about?» Katie asked happily, with a silent undertone of despise.

«Our mystery clueman was kind enough to drop off the corpse of my dead best friend last night, and Kol just moved her back to the graveyard where she belongs.» Katherine explained depressingly, leaving Katie more or less speechless.

«What she said…» I added.

«W-what do you think that means?»

«Adding up the Canadian kid meeting a trenchcoat-dressed foreigner, and now Gwyneth, we've found our guy.»

«So you're gonna track him down?»

Kat and me shared a good laugh at Katie's suggestion.

«Someone had unfinished business with the guy, so we handed him the heavy lifting.»

* * *

«What are we doing here?» I asked, with the same grumpy tone as I'd been using ever since they dragged me with them. Klaus had been hoping taking me to Canada would bring back some old emotions, but unsurprisingly, this wasn't the case.

«We're meeting with an old acquaintance for information.» Klaus informed, trying to stay as subtle as possible about the subject.

«Do you usually hang out with people at Tim Hortons?»

«You'd be baffled as to how little you know about me.»

«How come you never took me here?!» Stefan asked, slightly insulted. His stupidity made me want to hit something (or someone). Klaus was clearly hiding something from us.

It didn't take long before I laid eyes on who we were there for, as he was the only guest around.

He was dressed in a long, beige trenchcoat. It was wide open, so I could see that he was dressed way too formal for a visit to a fast food joint. There was something about his appearance that looked familiar. He was like one of those cameo characters in cartoons that never said or did anything, but were simply there to fill the background. But I couldn't figure out in what setting I had seen him. He had kind eyes the type of eyes only nice guys had.

Therefore I found it conflicting when Klaus looked at him with such despise. But then again, the people he wasn't upset with, were few.

«If it isn't Klaus Mikaelson!» he remarked when he saw us, putting on a wide smile.

«You can save the introductions for later, we are here for information.» Klaus asserted.

«Don't throw a fit at me, buddy! Let's be civilized.»

He patted the seat next to him, offering us a seat.

«Are you the one who sent the letters?!» I was quick to ask.

«Well, well, Klaus! I see you brought your family… give or take someone.»

«Did you or did you not send Katherine Pierce those letters?!» Klaus questioned demandingly.

«Alright, I'll admit it: yes, it was me. You people are slow, so I figured a push in the right direction wouldn't hurt you.» he revealed.

«Are you the one who framed Elijah for the murders?» Stefan asked.

«I bet you'd want that, but no. Elijah can't handle the time, he shouldn't have done the crime.»

So it really was Elijah, huh? Didn't sound very believable, but all signs pointed towards it.

«What about this?» Klaus asked, and stole Stefan's phone to show him the picture of the eye Katherine had drawn for them, claiming ones holding her and Katie hostage wore them on their robes.

«You've come to the right place, already.» he mumbled, and looked away after only seconds of examining the symbol.

«What does it say?» I was quick to ask.

«That, Danielle, is the symbol of the II-cult.»

How did he know my name?

«What the hell is that?»

«I hope you're all comfortable in your seats, because I have a little history lesson in store for you!»

«Continue.» Klaus commanded.

«I'm sure you three have all heard the legend of the three goddesses, am I right?»

«Yes, do tell.»

The man stirred around in his coffee, and bent his face over it to look mysterious.

«The three goddesses lived in harmony for a long time, until Nature got bored. She was creativity, aspiration and dreams, and she wanted to create something. So at first she made the sun, and spent a long time admiring its brightness, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to see something grow.

After trying numerous times to create a planet with life, she eventually made Earth. She filled Earth with plants, waters, mountains and everything she could think of, but it still wasn't enough for her. So she created life.

Life took shape in the smallest of creatures, and after spending millions of years tailoring them, she had dinosaurs. But she got sick of them as well, so she destroyed them and started over. Eventually she had humans, her proudest creation, mainly because they had a mind of their own.

But humans were too smart, they wanted so much from life, more than she was capable of giving them. Nature knew she had to do something about them, so she created the prophecy, a rule book that made sure everyone served their purpose, and died when their time came.

To make sure the prophecy was being followed, she brought in her younger sister, the Watcher, as the goddess of maintenance. The Watcher created disease, disasters and tragedies so no one could live forever. She also made sure everyone did what they were there for, so no one would be there for no reason.

But there was one who was unhappy with this, their youngest sister, the goddess of Destruction.

Destruction didn't like how the prophecy functioned, and wished for humans to be the masters of their own destiny. She saw that there was one creation of Nature that could bend the rules, the witches.

She spread the word around to all the witches, that if they helped her, they could do as they pleased. A large group of witches gathered, and they started slaughtering Nature's most sacred creations, vampires-»

«Wait-» I interrupted, the entire story filled me with confusion enough as it was, «-What would it help if witches killed vampires?»

«Never thought you'd ask! You see: the vampires were the only creatures able to cheat the system, and live forever. Each vampire possesses a great amount of power, and killing them makes Destruction stronger.

Nature and the Watcher saw that this as a huge problem, and brought in the principes of religion to straighten things up. Religion had such a great hold of people, and was therefore able to spread fear across the planet. Over the course of a few years, witches were almost extinct all over the world, so the remaining ones stepped back, and refused to get in the way of vampires. And balance once again controlled the world.»

He finished off and had a big sip of his coffee.

«Was that it?» Stefan asked, just as shocked as me and Klaus about this absurd story.

«Are you crazy?! One would think you immortals had a greater sense of patience, Jesus!»

«Go on!» Klaus commanded.

«As we all know, vampires lived in peace in the third world, since religion also drove them away. But when the colonizers came and took them as slaves, they were brought to America. The authorities knew just how to keep them down, and forced them down in the dirt. People didn't look down at blacks because they were a different race, but because they were a different species!

This is why racism grew so strong in the United States. But times changed, and the vampires slowly gained more strength. But powers like the KKK beat them, nearly extincting the vampire species in the south. Till this day, everyone believes these groups were religious, but they were a part of a bigger system, the II-cult.

So, along came assholes like Martin Luther King and made civil rights a contemporary thing. And since the whole world were watching, the authorities had no choice but to stop racism against vampires, as everyone though it was just about black and white.»

He stopped once again and told the waiter to bring over some jelly-filled donuts.

«Was _that_ it?» I asked.

«What is wrong with you people?! It's a long story, I need to take a break once in a while!» he sighed.

«You can take a break when I kill you, how about that?!» Klaus threatened.

«Alright, alright! No need to get violent with me, bud!»

«Just continue.»

«Where were we? Oh, yes! The KKK were just bus boys for the big guys, the II-cult. This cult are the humans who still believed in what the witches told them, that they would be free if they helped the goddess of destruction.

Their legacy lived on, and is still practiced today. They make their way up to the top, to gain power over everyone, which is the case today. Your dear mayor, Mr. Demetrius Archibald made a deal with the cult. They offered him a simple way to get rid of rebellious vampires, so of course he said yes as the empty-minded fool he is.

The II-cult take vampires hostage in their own form of concentration camp, before they sacrifice the one after the other to their dear goddess, making her stronger.»

He ate three of the fresh donuts the waiter put on the table within seconds, and licked his fingers in delight. We all kept quiet, waiting for him to continue the story.

«What are you guys staring at?! That was it!»

«Ooooh…» me and Stefan uttered at the same time.

«How do we know you're telling the truth?» Klaus asked.

«Why wouldn't I?»

«You know damn well why!»

«Calm down, bud! We're all friends here!»

«Why would you help us out?!»

«What would I gain if the balance of the world was ruined? We all saw how it went the last time that happened!»

«What do you mean?!» I questioned.

«Don't think I don't get the latest gossip, Danielle! I know that you got killed, presumably by someone high up in the system of the II-cult. It caused the balance of everything to wreck, and for months we were troubled by the most horrendous natural disasters.» he explained.

«Are you saying all natural disasters are caused by unbalance in the world?» Stefan asked.

«No, that would be crazy talk!»

Thank god! I was almost sure you were trying to say that-»

«But Global Warming is all thanks to the II-cult.»

«WHAT?!»

«Think about it! Racism was at its peak in the twentieth century, and now you know it was the cult sacrificing vampires to Destruction and not race that was the problem. The goddess of destruction is getting stronger, causing Nature and the Watcher to get weaker.»

«That's bullshit!-» I argued, «-The Watcher is still strong!»

«Oh yeah? Because I'm sure you've heard quite a lot from her lately!»

He made me shut up.

«The Watcher is weaker than ever! Which is why it was so simple for someone to kill you.»

«The guy's got a point.» Stefan admitted.

«So the II-cult were the ones who took Katherine and Katie?» I asked.

«And many more vampires, if we don't stop them.» Klaus added.

«Indeed. Does that mean you'll let me help you guys out?» the man asked, looking at Klaus.

«I still don't trust you.» he acknowledged.

«Maybe not, but I still have valuable information. Info that I'll only reveal if you agree to let me help you.»

«Dammit, Klaus! Just swallow your damn pride and agree!» I yelled, not able to understand what the guy had done that was so awful.

«Fine, you're on our team.» Klaus eventually agreed.

«Good! You won't regret it!»

«Make it worth it, what have you got?»

«It just so happens that the cult are having a gathering in Fredericton tomorrow. Create a big enough amount of casualties there, and you'll have gotten rid of most of them.»

I looked at Klaus, hoping he'd look at this as a golden opportunity, just as I did.

«Seems legit.»


	87. The Underdog: chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14. I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT FROM YOU, I'LL LET YOU GIVE IT TO ME  
_(Jenny - Walk The Moon)_**

**KOL POV**

* * *

«What does one have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?»

Katherine was stacked with work, meeting her at rush hours was a bad idea, but I needed to see her.

«Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?» asked condescendingly.

«I don't have to be with her every second of every day.»

«Oh yeah? Cause it sounds to me like you don't wanna be with her at all.»

«Maybe I don't.»

She realized this was going to take a while, and led me to the storage room.

«For god's sake, Kol! If don't wanna be with Katie, you break up with Katie! It's not rocket science!» she nagged.

«How am I supposed to do that?! After all the ''I wanna be with you for a long time-crap yesterday''.» I questioned, furious at myself for being so stupid.

«I don't know! Why did you say it in the first place?»

«Cause I like Katie, I really do. Not in a relationship kind of way, but in a ''wanna take her home, wrap her in a blanket and feed her''-kind of way.»

«Sooo… you like her like a stray dog?»

«I guess, if you wanna put it like that.»

«THEN BREAK UP WITH HER!»

«I'M GOING TO! I PROMISE!»

«WHY ARE WE YELLING AT EACHOTHER?!»

«I DON'T KNOW, YOU STARTED!»

We both took it down a notch, and sat down on the floor next to eachother. I couldn't remember the last time we were silent. Maybe we were scared it wouldn't be interesting if we didn't fight. Maybe love didn't need to be interesting.

«I'll break up with her tonight.» I acknowledged, causing her to fall on top of me and give me the biggest hug I had ever received.

«THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!»

«Hey, no problem!»

«Now we can finally be together for real! No husbands, no girlfriends, just me and you!»

«Sounds good to me!»

_«I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars-»  
_  
«Uhm, should I even ask?» Katherine laughed, teasing my new ringtone.

«It reminds me of the old Ellie, ok?» I defended upon answering my phone. The man calling only spent twenty seconds messing up the entire day for me.

«HE WHAT?!»

* * *

I couldn't stop twirling my fingers on my forehead, worried my brain would fall out if I didn't. But at some point, I had to make my one hand free to pick up the phone so me and Elijah could talk.

«Don't worry, Elijah! Nik, Bex and I will get you the best lawyer in the world, I've already talked to this guy who specializes in defending terrorists, you can really-»

«Give up, Kol.»

I released a small chuckle, convincing myself he was joking, but not even Elijah's dry sense of humor could defend what he had just said.

«What the hell are you talking about?»

«There is no point in getting a lawyer, I'm going to confess.» he revealed.

«Elijah… what the serious fuck is going on with you?!-» I yelled, upsetting the other visitors, «-Is this because I porked your wife, because you have _got _to get over that!»

«Thank you for that charming reminder, but no. I am confessing because I did it, it's the truth.»

«YOU GROTTY SON OF A-»

«Excuse me-» a tattooed woman to my right interrupted, «-I'm talking to my husband, so could ya not?»

«DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, YOUR HUSBAND ISN'T IN HERE FOR HUGGING BUNNIES, YOU WHORE!»

«KOL! You're embarrassing me.» Elijah complained cynically.

«Oh, sorry! I just thought serving time for a chain of man slaughters you didn't commit was an all time low!»

«I am a man of my word, and will gladly pay the price for the crimes i committed.»

«But you _didn't _commit them! I know you better than that, brother.»

Elijah raised an eyebrow at my accusation.

«What? You don't think I'm capable of homicide?» he declaimed.

«I think you're capable of anything, that includes getting a decent hitman for your assassinations.»

It almost looked like he took comfort in me knowing him so well, and struggled not to agree with me.

«Can you just let it go?» he asked, with a look of total fear I hadn't seen on him in decades, which made me realize just how serious this was.

«Elijah, is someone forcing you to confess?»

«Your time is up-» the prison guard announced, approaching Elijah to put his handcuffs back on, «-Time to leave.»

«But I just got here!»

«It's alright, brother, go home.»

* * *

Walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"

I'm so pumped about by life being complete shit and I hate everything and I'm starting to realize that rap-career I imagined in the nineties is never gonna happen…

Anyway, I figured I'd need some liquid courage to break Katie's heart that night, and with everything with Elijah going on, I couldn't imagine a better way to end my evening.

And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse…

«Did you hear Max Hops tried committing suicide last night?»

«NOOO!»

«SHUT UP!»

«It's true! Apparently, he jumped of the school rooftop.»

«Do you know if he's he okay?»

«I heard he's stabile, he got away with a few broken bones.»

«Oh my god, he's such a nice kid! I can't believe he'd-»

The faces of Marley Biggs, Inga Paladecki and Amanda Sutton turned pale white when I caught them at the gritty downtown bar. And it wasn't just them, at least half of my students were there, getting hammered off the cheapest drinks available.

Marley, as the leader of the pack along with Louis Rizzle, were quick to drag me into a corner.

«Please, Mr. Mikaelson! Please, please, please don't tell anyone we're here!» Marley begged, batting her long eyelashes and flipping her wheat blond hair in my face, trying to look cute and innocent.

«We just like hanging out here! If you keep this a secret, you'll be the coolest teacher ever!» Louis added.

«How'd you guys get served?» I asked.

«Chloe Fields is a total Photoshop guru, she made us all fake IDs!» Inga revealed, quickly realizing it wasn't a clever thing to admit.

«Are you gonna tell?»

«Depends-» I went over to the bar and told the skimpy waitress to bring me a bottle of bourbon, «-Are you gonna tell anyone THIS ROUND IS ON ME, Y'AALL!»

The next half hour was a bit blurry, but I could recall getting fifteen minors drunk with just one shot of tequilla each. Then there was some poker playing, and I think someone broke their arm, or someone else's arm.

The three hours that passed after that till this day only be summed up with these words: bullriding, Heineken, Toy Story 2, «I AM LEROY, THE GREATEST MUMFORD ONE-MAN-BAND TO HAVE EVER-», monkey, pitahaya. Did any of that make any sense? No? I didn't think so.

«Why are you sad?» Amanda asked me when we finally settled down on the tables, and Big Sean decided it was time for him to leave.

«I'm not sad!» I lied.

«Yes, you are!-» Marley insisted, «-Or else you wouldn't be here.»

«Alright, there's this girl I love, ok? Like, I really, really, really, really, REALLY love her. And I wanna be with her forever.»

«Well, does she know you love her?»

I had a horrible realisation when staring at the bottom of my glass.

«Oh my god, what if she doesn't know?»

«Don't be a chicken, tell her!»

«Yeah! You should tell her tonight!» Inga cheered.

«You gals are right-» I got up from my chair and clapped my hands, «-I should tell her! NOW! YEAAAAH!»

* * *

«Katie was so pretty when she opened the door, like, I should've installed plenty more doors in my apartment, so she'd have to open doors all the time. Was she always this pretty? Yes. Yes, she was. Good thing she couldn't hear what I was saying, so she didn't know how much I wanted to see her-»

«You are aware that I can hear you, right?» she asked, and led me over to the couch. She was so pretty.

«How many times have I told you how pretty you are?»

«Just tonight, you mean? Cause I've counted around three.»

«More like three badhullion in my mind! Do you think I can count that far? Let me try! One, two, three, fo-»

«Ok, sweetie! How drunk are you, exactly?» she laughed, she was so pretty when she laughed. But after a while, she stopped laughing, and it felt like we stopped breathing. This was so amazing, to do nothing but stare at her.

«I love you, Kat- I just really, REALLY love you!» I announced, and kissed her heavily until she shoved me away a little.

«Are you serious?» she asked.

«Why wouldn't I be? I LOVE YOU!»

She snapped out of her shock, and started smiling. She smiled more and more until she started kissing me.

* * *

We all have that moment, after you wake up and before you open your eyes. That's when you start recalling what was going on before you fell asleep. I didn't need that moment of memory reconciliation, I knew exactly how deep shit I was in.

Time to roll up the curtains to reality, and get an overlook of all my mistakes. Mistake number one: why was I wearing nothing but shoes? Guys, I'm scared.

Time to look at the pros: there was a totally hot, naked girl in my bed. Cons: there was a totally hot, naked girl in my bed. Some breakup.

Katie was sleeping like a sloth on sleeping pills, and I didn't have any other choice but to call Katherine.

_«Kol! How did the breakup go? Did she cry? You don't have to tell me that, oh who am I kidding, of course you have to tell me-»  
_  
«Katherine… I fucked up…» I admitted, putting on pants and stepping out of the bedroom.

_«Well… what happened?»  
_  
«I was just gonna have a few drinks to gather some courage, then a few turned to many, then many turned into German celebration of St. Patrick's Day on July fourth in Tijuana. And I sort of… I had sex with Katie.»

I could hear Katherine silently flipping out, just by hearing her vibrating nostrils in the background. But she took her time to gather herself before she started talking again.

_«It's fine! You were drunk, it happens! Besides, it was just sex, couldn't have meant that much to her!»_

«Uhm… it sort of was, because… it may or may not have been the first time we slept together.» I revealed.

_«Are you telling me you've dated someone for over a month, and you haven't even slept with her?!»_

«She wanted to wait until she trusted me, and I clearly said something that made her trust me last night.»

_«Does this mean what I think it means?»_

«We'll just postpone it a few days, I promise I'll do it!»

_«YOU BETTER! Or else you're gonna have to wait way longer than a month for sex, buddy!»_

I just felt like screaming, how did I always manage to fuck up? Things definitely couldn't get any worse now.

«Morning, babe!-» Katie greeted, and kissed me passionately, wearing nothing but my shirt, «-Thanks for last night.»

«No… thank _you_!» I complimented awkwardly.

«I'm making pancakes for breakfast! They may or may not be in the shape of little hearts, but I'm not gonna ruin the surprise!»

Ok, NOW things couldn't get any worse.

Katie started messing up the kitchen in her own, cute way, but stopped and turned to me.

«I'd hate to be one of those sappy, romantic girls, but I've never felt closer to you than right now!» she admitted.

Just kill me now.


	88. The Underdog: chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15. YOU ARE WHAT YOU LOVE, NOT WHO LOVES YOU  
_(Save Rock and Roll - Fall Out Boy)_**

**ELLIE/KLAUS POV**

* * *

«Are you sure this is gonna work?»

«My plans alway work, Klaus! You of all people know that.»

«Sadly, yes.»

Good god, when were they planning on telling me what the hell was wrong with the witch? I'll admit: he was a bit of a weasel. And he was a witch, which dragged down his likability with a hundred points, but you'd have to do some pretty horrible shit to make Klaus that angry.

In a way, I guess I sort of appreciated how Klaus put his anger towards the witch aside to go through with this, but then again, I didn't appreciate anything right now.

«Can we go through the plan once more?» Stefan asked shy, making the rest of us roll our eyes at his uselessness.

«There is a gathering for the cult members in the town square. I agreed to put a spell on the ground where the gathering is set, they won't be able to escape. Your only mission is to go over there, set off the bomb and leave, it is that simple.»

When the witch told us to find a base for our mission, I didn't hesitate to take them to Peter's house. Luckily, he wasn't home, and since we had been there for four hours, it seemed like he wasn't in a rush. It was uncanny how absolutely nothing had changed since the last time I was there.

«So we just murder a bunch of people… that simple?» Stefan repeated.

«Come on, Stefan! Where's your sense of adventure?» I encouraged, smacking his shoulder.

«Some people choose not to look at mass-murder as an adventure.»

«While some people grew the fuck up.»

«Easy now, kid-» Klaus calmed, «-let's save up all that emotionless rage for later, ok?»

«Funny.» I scolded, turning my back on the troubled trio to look at some old, childhood memories.

A tiffany lamp that once fell to its death when a certain someone discovered walking, with its life on a thin thread as its million pieces were poorly glued together. A bookshelf filled with all the books Peter promised himself he'd read by the end of the year, the end of the year 2003, that is.

But what really caught my eye, was a picture standing by the tv-table, where a happy man's smile lit up his face, as he posed with his happy wife and young daughter by the cabin he had spent such a long time building. I remembered when it was taken, the last winter where everything was perfect.

«Stefan, care to help out with the explosives?» Klaus asked, with no sign of taking no for an answer.

«Of course.» Stefan sighed, and followed him out, leaving me alone with witchy.

«I don't think we've been formally introduced-» he asserted, offering me his hand to shake, «-I'm tommy, Tommy Brandt.»

«I wanna say my name, but for some reason you already know it.» I scolded.

«Yes, you've been a popular topic in my social circles. Everyone wants to know about the child breaking all the rules of Nature.» he explained.

«Should I be flattered or something?»

«No need to be nasty, I'm only telling you the truth.»

«And you're annoying me, which is usually the last thing anyone ever does before they die.»

«Now, now, Danielle. Do you think your mother would've liked seeing you like this?»

His statement made me turn around from looking at the fireplace, and grow more and more suspicious of who he was.

«What do you know about my mother?!»

«She was something, already! You sure are lucky she was so selfless, sacrificing herself for her precious, little daughter.»

«How do you kn-»

«It was sort of my boss' orders, but I had to do the dirty job.»

«No, you're lying!»

«I killed your mother, Danielle. And I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't the most arousing thing I've done in my career as the bad guy.»

I immediately grabbed his arm and threw him on the floor, kicking him repeatedly until he hit the wall. I picked him up by his throat and got ready to pull his heart out, but something came between us. Klaus.

«WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!» he yelled.

«HE KILLED HER! HE KILLED MY MOM!»

«AND YOUR SOLUTION IS TO KILL HIM?!»

«OF COURSE, WHY AREN'T YOU MAD, KLAUS?! HE _KILLED_ HER!»

«If I may say something-» Tommy interrupted as he got up from the floor, «-the bigger question is: why are _you_ mad? Some hidden emotions rushing to the surface, perhaps?»

«I refuse to work with this guy!» I declared.

«That's too bad, because you have no other choice!» Klaus objected.

«What happens if I don't?»

He took a step closer, showing more authority than I expected.

«There will be consequences.» he threatened boldly, making me laugh right to his face.

«We both know you'd never hurt me. But go ahead, Klaus! I'd love to see you try.»

And only a second later, I was dead.

* * *

«Calm down, Klaus! You already compelled her to stay in the house, she's not gonna be a problem!» Stefan reassured, but I still gave him the same, worried look.

«I am not letting her turn into us, and this has gone too far.»

«But you're missing the silvet lining to all of this!»

«What is that?»

«When she found out Tommy killed her mother, she got angry. And the last time I checked, angry was an emotion.»

I looked at Stefan, who had finally managed to get my attention.

«She cares, it's starting to show-» Stefan continued, «-All we have to do is trigger it.»

And right there, I let go of the explosives I was carrying in my arms, and patted my friend's shoulder, because an idea had taken shape in my mind.

«That's gonna be your job, mate!» I revealed.

«Wait… what?»

«Don't think I'm blind, I can tell she has a certain interest in you, something we're gonna take advantage of!»

«And I repeat: what?!»

«Go back, flirt a little, show some interest. And when she buys it, you back off.»

«Third time's a charm: WHAT?!»

«Go head! Shatter her emotionless, little heart into a million pieces and leave her crying. You know, to save her!»

It slowly sank into Stefan's mind what this plan was about, and he liked it more and more.

«You know… what if I don't have to pretend to be interested in her? Hypothetically.» he hinted, making my face turn from a smile, to my death-stare, and back to a smile again.

«Then I'd rip your eyeballs out of their sockets, deep-fry them and serve them as finger food at your funeral-», I patted Stefan's shoulder once again and gave him a wide smile, «-Hypothetically.»

All the colors on Stefan's face fled, and he choked on all his words, until he eventually tried swallowing the fear of his ''friend''.

«Hypothetically, of course!» he emphasized.

«Suuure.»

«So… I'll just go talk to her aaaand pretend to find her attractive- not that she's not attractive cause I mean, she's beautiful- but not in that way! Never in that way… of course.»

* * *

«Time to wake up, sleepyhead!» Stefan cheered when he entered Peter's house, finding me on the floor, trying to move.

«That son of a bitch killed me!» I bellowed, taking Stefan's hand as he tried helping me up.

«How are you feeling?»

I shook off my dead-face and gave him my best attempt at a sexy smile.

«A lot better now that you're here!»

«Are you... flirting with me?»

«Depends-», I put my arms around his neck, «-Is it working?»

We spent a long time with the old ''staring longingly into eachother's eyes''-routine he loved to do with Elena, until he eventually pulled away.

«You need to get your head straight, I think there's a blood stash somewhe-»

«I don't need it.»

I bounced around the livingroom filled with early 2000's furniture, completing the suburban look.

«I bet you have a lot of memories from this place.» Stefan asserted, making me give him a sarcastic pouty face.

«Nobody likes a Klaus, so stop trying to ''wake my emotions'' or what not.»

«Maybe I just like you better with your emotions.»

My frown turned to a big smile when I heard exactly what I wanted to hear from him, and approached him with slow steps.

«Are you saying you like me?» I suggested.

«Are you gonna turn your emotions back on?» he challenged, stroking locks of red hair behind my ear.

«Oooh, you wanna play hard to get?»

«What makes you think I'm playing?»

«Come on, Stefan! Do you really wanna do the whole ''oh, it's so hot in here, I better take my sweater off''-routine?»

He clearly couldn't take the tension anymore, and kissed me at the spot. I let my walls come down as his strong arms held me tight, and his lingering stare grew more and more intense.

His kisses became lustier for every second that passed, and it felt like he was about to explode before he suddenly pushed me away.

«I can't do this! I'm sorry!» he apologized, and wiped his mouth as if what he just did was disgusting.

«What's wrong with me, Stefan?!»

«It's not you, it's just… I keep thinking of someone else…»

I slapped him after his half-hearted explanation, and straightened my hair.

«Elena! Of course! Is there _anything_ about you that doesn't boil down to her?!»

«I'm sorry, Ellie. But if you've ever felt that kind of love, you know that it doesn't fade when that someone is gone.»

«Or maybe you should after all these years, at least _try _to get a life of your own.»

* * *

«So this is what the sacraficial maniacs look like without their masks-» I commented while scouting through the heavy crowd of people, «-not exactly what I had in mind for psychopathic murderers.»

«I like to think of myself as a well-dressed, sharp, dapper, gorgeous, handsome, ridiculously good-lookin-»

«Get to the point, will you?»

«Bottom line: not all murderers are freaks. Take you and me, pal!»

I gave him a push, making him hit the mural of yet another Tim Hortons.

«Let me get this straight: we are _not _friends.» I declared.

«Why the long face?»

«You know damn good and well why I would rather see you rotten to death than work with you.»

«Klaus?»

I let go of my arch enemy to meet with my other one.

«If it isn't Peter Belle.» I smiled.

«I'll leave the two of you alone, so I can do my… thing.» Tommy mumbled, and went to do the spell he had been bragging about.

«First you take my wife, then my daughter, please don't tell me you're gonna take my town as well!»

«Don't worry, Peter. I'll leave this truck stop of a town to you.»

«You're hilarious, really. What do you want?!»

«Can't a guy visit the Great, White North without an agenda?»

«Not if it's you.»

Although I found his hostility amusing, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for the man.

«What brings you to this gathering, then?» I asked, curious as to what he did with a group of sadistic vampire haters.

«I honestly don't know what's going on, my wife dragged me here.» he explained.

«Your wife, huh?»

«Her name is Joan. I dumped her once because she hated Ellie, but thanks to you, that's not a problem anymore!»

«Then I'm glad I could help your love-life.»

«Whatever, just don't sleep with this one, too!»

«Sugarbear, there you are!» a woman I assumed was his beloved spouse yelled, and kissed him in a manner that made her aging appearance look like a teenager.

«If there's nothing more, I have to get back to the party.» he told me.

''Then it's a good thing I met you here, you see: the whole place is going to blow up in a few minutes! You should probably get the hell out of here, Danielle would be devastated if anything happened to you.'' is what I should've said. Instead, I couldn't help but think what would happen if I didn't.

* * *

«It's been an hour since we heard the explosion, what's taking Klaus so long?!» I asked Stefan, who was throwing a baseball to himself while lying on the couch.

That's when we heard the sound of a car pulling up outside the house, and I ran to the door, only for Stefan to block it. He took his mission of keeping me in here very seriously.

«What happened?!» I yelled the second Klaus entered, and got worried when I saw the sorry look on his face.

«The bombs went off, and everything worked.» he stated.

«Where's Tommy? Did he do the spell?!» Stefan questioned.

«He's gone, but whatever spell he used, it was effective.»

«Then what's the problem?!»

«Ellie, there's something you should know…»

«What is it?!»

Klaus swallowed the fear of telling me exactly what was wrong, and the effect was immediate.

«One of the victims were identified as Peter Belle-» he revealed, practically stabbing every inch of my body with shards of broken glass, «-I'm sorry, but he's dead.»

The wall was finally down, the one that had struggled for so long to keep all the emotions away, making me numb to everything around me. It was torn apart at the same speed as the tears came streaming, letting out everything I'd repressed for such a long time.

What I had feared every second of my life ever since it changed, had happened. Peter was… he was actually dead, and I had helped out with his death.

«I can't be in here-» I mumbled repeatedly, pushing Stefan away from the door, «-I can't be in here.»

I stepped outside to watch the sun set over the town I once called my home, standing on the porch where I once lived a happy life.

This was one of those times when you wonder if your whole life was a dream, and waited to wake up several years back in time. So I could snug up to my parents and ask them to keep the demons away from my life, but my parents were gona, and the demons were the only ones I knew.

I took a set of heavy breaths, struggling to let the air flow in, cause everything I did to stay alive felt like a waste. But I felt something, at least I felt something.

Klaus came running after me, and gave me his hand. For a while, I just squeezed it with all the strength I had left, which didn't seem like a lot. Until I eventually let him comfort me, and made me feel not all alone.

* * *

I silently admired the house I was parked outside, where the family that was rightfully mine, lived for years without offering me a single thought. I could spot Ellie from the window by the porch, she was wandering about with a melancholic look on her face, stroking her hand over every piece of furniture she came across.

«Why did you do that?» Stefan asked when he opened the car door, slamming it shut so he knew Ellie wouldn't hear us.

«I have no idea what you're talking about, mate.» I lied, but not very convincingly. As I was pleased to see Ellie finally letting her emotions affect her, even if it meant her being devastated.

«I heard you loud and clear when you told me that Ellie only cares about two things: her friends and her father.»

«I'd take my own life if it meant saving her, but that wouldn't make any difference. I know Peter would do the same.»

«You do realize she'll end up hating you when she finds out?»

«Then I'll let her.»


	89. The Underdog: chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16. TWO WEILS TO HIDE MY FACE  
_(Two Weils To Hide My Face - Passion Pit)_**

**ELLIE/KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Are you alright?»

«That's the fourth time you've asked me.»

«And I'm going to keep asking until I believe your answer.»

I sighed and looked over at Klaus. I hadn't had the pride to reject a ride back to Bridgeport, something I currently regretted.

«My father is dead, so no, I'm not alright.»

It hurt even to say it, but I had to get through it. Even this pain was better than not feeling anything at all. But convincing myself that the agony was a good thing, wasn't that easy right now.

«I should've done something.» he admitted, but I knew he didn't care the slightest about Peter, and that he was actually happy about the old me being back. I didn't blame him.

«It's too late now, so it doesn't matter.»

«Ok.»

«Can you just drop me off here?» I asked when I saw how peaceful the Whitmore forest looked under the sunset.

He pulled over by the side of the road and I slammed the door shut without saying goodbye, I needed to gather my thoughts.

For the first time in a long while, I could actually look out on the world and enjoy the beauty of it. It felt kind of rewarding, but it didn't make up for everything. It was awful knowing how many people I had killed, and not just after I lost my humanity.

Peter's death put everything in perspective, and I realized how many people who felt the same thanks to my actions. How many other children without their parents were out walking right now? Thinking about how easy it was for a monster like me to ruin their lives? Turning my emotions off once again was awfully tempting, but I couldn't risk another loss like this to get it back.

There was barely any snow left, the sun had melted most of it. Peter taught me there was something magical about spring, and now I saw it clearer than ever, it really was.

«Of course I want to-» a voice reassured from a distance, but who was it talking to? «-You know that I want nothing more than spend every second with you!»

I carefully approached the direction the voice came from, and suddenly I realized who it was.

«Stefan?»

Stefan looked like he just got busted for doing something mean, but all I saw was him standing there alone.

«Ellie! Uhm… I was just…»

«Taking a walk?»

«Yeah!»

I knew there was something else he was here for, but since I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation, I just went along with his act.  
«It's actually good that I found you, we really need to talk.» I acknowledged.

«What is it?» he asked, relieved I didn't ask any more questions.

«I don't remember every detail from being… sort of not me-», my face turned red from having to explain myself, «-But I do remember coming off very… strong on you… and I apologize for that!»

«So, you're saying none of it was real?»

«I mean, you're great! You're a really great guy! But I'm a seventeen-year-old trapped in the body of a fifteen-year-old with the emotionally maturity level of a thirteen-year-old! So what I'm saying is that I'm not ready for a relationship like that.»

My words sounded even dumber when saying them out loud, and it didn't get any better when Stefan started laughing at me.

«It's fine, Ellie. You don't have to explain yourself!» he assured, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

«So, no hard feelings?»

«No hard feelings! I promise.»

«Alrightie then! Where are you headed now?»

«Well, I'll be gone pretty soon, but we'll see eachother soon enough!»

There was something about the way he said it that worried me, like there was some hidden context beneath it. His shady smile didn't help.

«Ok, then… I'll see you around.»

«Sure. Goodbye, Ellie!»

I smiled and started finding my way back home. But then I heard something truly disturbing.

«I'm on my way, Elena!»

I turned around after Stefan's declaration, and witnessed him taking off his daylight ring and swallowing it.

«STEFAN! WHAT THE HELL?!» I screamed, and ran over to help him, but he was already on fire. The rays of light burned their way through his skin, and it didn't take long before croaked.

* * *

I tapped my foot on the wooden floor, hoping it would make the waiting more bearable. Finally, Kol came in through the door.

«Hey! How did it go?» I greeted, about to kiss him, but he pushed me back with a melancholic look on his face.

«What is it? What happened?»

He didn't look mad, but I knew something was wrong, even if it wasn't about me.

«I was on my way to meet Katie, when Nik called...» he explained.

«They killed the cult, what could possibly be wrong?»

«One of the members was a woman named Joan, Katie's sister. I had to break the news to her just now.»

«Oh my god.»

I tried sounding upset about poor, little, defenseless Katie's loss, but the only thing that upset me was the look Kol gave me.

«She's devastated.» he continued, I just had to give him a hug.

«Of course! First she gets dumped and then her sister dies. I feel so sorry for her!» I sobbed, impressively realistic.

«Katherine… I didn't break up with her.» Kol admitted, making me pull myself away from him in shock.

«What do you mean by that?! You promised!» I yelled.

«Katherine, I had to break the news that her sister was dead, it wasn't exactly the right time!»

I got myself together and took a deep breath. This wasn't as bad as I made it to be in my head.

«I get it! You'll just do it tomorrow!»

«Uhm… no.»

«Kol! What are you talking about?!»

«I love you, Katherine, I really love you! But I still care about Katie, and if she needs me to stay by her side as she grieves, I'll be there for her.»  
«So you're just gonna nurse her back to health like a sick little kitten and break her heart when she's feeling better?!»

«I'll have to break her heart no matter what, so I can might as well spare her for another tragedy right now!»

I gave it some thinking. I loved Kol, and that included every side of him, even the one that cared too much about worthless peasants.

«Katie is an emotional wreck in general, how long do you think it's gonna take?» I asked, ashamed that I had to give up.

«We'll give her a few weeks, then I'll tell her it's not working.» he suggested.

«Sounds like a plan.» I sighed.

«Thanks, Kat!»

I decided to make the best out of it, and took off the tank top I was wearing, leaning against him.

«You miss this, don't you?» I whispered in his ear. I could feel his pulse rising.

«Yeah.» he mumbled.

I stroked my hand over his hair and down his back, making him blush. My lips were inches away from his.

«You miss kissing me.»

«You have no idea.» he admitted, practically undressing me with his eyes. He left his mouth open, waiting for me to make a move. But to his surprise I slapped his face and pushed him away.

«Too bad, goldenboy.»

«Okay, I deserved that.»

«Yes, you did!»

I was going to make it up to him, but I heard my phone ringing. I leaned over my coffee table (making sure he got a good view of my fabulous ass) and grabbed it.

_«KATHERINE!» _Ellie screamed on the other line, and I quickly got my shit together.

«Ellie, what's wrong?!» I rushed.

_«Stefa-Stefan was... h-he is, I mean-»  
_  
I was waiting for her to continue, but she suddenly shut up.

«Ellie?!»

_«… you know what? Never mind! It's nothing!»_

«Well, it was clearly something, what is it?»

_«It's fine, Katherine. Everything is fine.»_


	90. The Underdog: chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17. YOUR SOUL IS HAUNTING ME AND TELLING ME THAT EVERYTHING IS FINE  
_(Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

«Katherine! What a surprise!»

«Uhm… I texted you and said I was coming over.»

«You did? I must've forgotten.»

«It was five minutes ago…»

«What do you want, Katherine?»

Katherine had expected Ellie to be a complete trainwreck by now, but that was far from the case. No, this was one of those mornings when she came to realize just how adorable she was.

Her velvet red hair was put up with a bandana, that way you could (for once) see her entire face, though the only thing Katherine saw was Gwyneth smiling at me. She had already seized the early signs of summer with a bright pink, knit sweater tucked in a pair of high-waisted shorts, yepp, she had taught her well.

«You sure look nice today-» Katherine commented, «-what's the occasion?»

«No occasion, just a had a lot of time on my hands.» Ellie smiled cleverly, and whistled whilst cleaning out empty beer bottles from the livingroom. She took it as an invite to enter.

«Someone's had quite the party.» Katherine alleged.

«What? Things have been stressful lately.»

«That's actually what I came to talk about…»

«Oh yeah? What's up?»

Other than the bottles, the place was spotless, a little too spotless.

«It's just that you haven't talked to anyone in five days, and I was kinda worried.»

«I needed some time to process everything, I'm fine-», Katherine gave her statement a pensive stare for a while, «-I'm fine! Pinkie swear!»

There was something about Ellie's apperance that reminded her of Gwyneth, but it wasn't the way she looked, but the way she acted. The tone of her voice, the carefree smiles and silly explanations. Then it hit her.

«Who is he?» Katherine asked, making her heart skip a beat or two.

«Who the hell are you talking about?»

«The guy you're seeing, what's his name?»

«How did you know about that?!»

«I didn't, now I do. So can you please tell me his name?»

Ellie circled around the room, cleaning as if the queen was about to visit. Trying to ignore her godmother's question.

«Just some guy, you don't know him.» she rushed.

How was it that her father was dead, and the first thing she did was get a boyfriend? Did she even wanna know?

«Well, you're gonna have to introduce him to me to him.» Katherine insisted, drinking the rest of a half-empty bottle of Smirnoff.

«He's not here!»

Why was she acting like Kat wasn't aware of it? She'd know if there was someone else there.

«Uhm… ok then.»

«But thanks for stopping by! It means a lot, but you shouldn't worry about me, I'm absolutely fine!»

Ellie practically pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. A little butthurt, Katherine decided to leave before things got stranger.

* * *

«I thought she'd never leave!» Ellie sighed, and unlocked the door to the bathroom, where he had been hiding ever since she heard the elevator go up.

«What's with all the sneaking around?-» he questioned, «-Ashamed of me?»

«I just don't wanna freak them out, you know?» she explained, even though she knew he was playing around.

«Does this mean I'm your dirty little secret?» he grinned.

«Little secret, not so dirty!»

He put his hands om her waist and gave her a flirty smile.

«Not yet…»

Ellie knew where he was going with this, so she teased him with a passionate kiss.

«I take it you know what time it is…» she hinted.

«I like where this is heading!»

«It's Ferris Beuller time!» she declared, and bounced over to the DVD player with a disappointed fellow behind her.

«I don't know what I expected.» he acknowledged.

«You're gonna have to find another girl for _that_.»

«And how could I possibly do that?-», he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, «-You're so cool, Danielle Osbourne.»

Ellie shut every negative thought out of my head when he kissed her, and kept thinking she never wanted to move past that moment.

«You're pretty cool, too, Lucas Browne.»

* * *

«STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN, STEFAN!» Katherine yelled furiously, knocking on his hotel room door like her life was depending on it.

«YOU SURE HAVE A LOT OF NERVES TO SCREW OVER MY GODDAUGHTER YOU IGNORANT LITTLE PIECE OF-»

«MAAM!» an angry little woman screamed, with a broom in her hand to intimidate her.

«I need to talk to the guy who lives here!» Katherine bellowed.

«You're distrubing the other guests! Besides, the man you're looking for hasn't been here for days.»

Oh, she knew exactly where he had been.

«I need to access this room.» she asserted.

«I'm afraid that's not possi-»

Kat grabbed her broom and crushed the lock into smithereens before she could even react.

«Anything's possible.»

She stuttered for what seemed like forever, before she ran down the aisle of the hotel in terror.

Which left Katherine alone with an incredibly cluttered room, even by Stefan standards. She remembered his passion for writing down every little detail of his life, but she couldn't recall the diary pages being ripped out and spread like confetti all across the room.

She picked some of the pages, and started reading through them:

_«They took him, and I did nothing to stop them, no matter how much I betrayed-»_

_«-I think she's growing stronger, I can feel her, it's almost like I can feel her breathing. God, how I've missed her, and soon-»_

_«I know it's wrong of me to feel this way, but I don't wanna hurt them, especially not Ellie, she's been so-»_

_«They don't suspect anything, but Katherine's been obsessing over the letters. Klaus wanted me to come with him-»_

_«She's about to lose her mind, I'm sure of it. Whatever they did to her really worked-»_

_«I picked up some milk at the grocery store today, along with five eggs, some breakfast rolls, and a stapler. The stapler was a bit pricy, but it was stainless steel, so it will last for a long time. The cashier asked me if I wanted a bag, I simply replied-»_

_«-Didn't say much when I visited, but he heard me loud and clear. We finally put him in his rightful place.»_

_«It worked. I still cannot believe it worked. Klaus did exactly what he was told, and the witch executed the spell perfectly. It was simpler than I thought, Klaus is really willing to do anything to destroy this cult, sucks for him. Now, all I have to do is wait for-»_

_«-It's happening.»_

All of this confused the hell out of her, nevertheless, she picked the rest of the pages up as well, and packed them in her purse. By then she was only sure of one thing: Stefan knew something, more than she ever thought he was capable of.

* * *

«What do you say? Was that the best movie you've ever seen or?»

«You asked me the same thing when we watched Star Wars, and Back To The Future, AND Indiana Jones, and-»

«I get it! I'm not very entertaining-» Ellie admitted, with Lucas laughing at her, «-Which is why we should go out.»

«I'm sure there's _something_ fun we can do here.» he teased, making her shove him lightly away from her.

«I'm serious! I don't wanna hide in here forever, let's go out and take the world by storm!»

«You know why we can't.» he reminded, now dead serious.

«I know, and it sucks.» she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

«You also know how you can fix it.»

She was perfectly aware of it, and it scared the living shit out of her. And she wasn't sure if it was because of how absurd it was, or because of how much she actually considered it.

«I can't do it, Lucas. I'm sorry-» she acknowledged, hoping he'd understand, «-Just please don't be mad!»

«I'm not mad. I just don't know what you're holding on to.»

«My friends, my family, everythi- oh my god! Why am I even explaining this to you? I don't need a reason!»

Lucas saw how much Ellie started panicking about it, and grabbed her hand.

«Do what makes you happy, and the rest won't matter.» he insisted.

«So you're not mad?» she sobbed, hating herself for not being able to give him what he wanted.

«More like disappointed. But I could never be mad at you for being who you are-», he was so sweet to her, so of course he had to ruin it, «-I mean, you're hateful, cynical, sarcastic, borderline depressed-»

«You're such an asshole!» she laughed, happy to have that side of him there as well.

«I was gonna say that all those things are what make you unique. Girls love that shit, right?»

«Lucky for you, I'm not most girls!»

«I know, it's why I like you so much.»

* * *

«Group meeting, now!» Katherine announced when slamming the door to Klaus' office open, and threw the stack of papers on his pretentious desk. He looked hungover, and had an expression on his face that made it seem like he was just about to jump out of the window to end his miserable life.

She put it up for consideration: did she want to hear about Klaus' problems? Hahahaha, no.

«I found these in Stefan's hotel room, which leads me to believe he was screwing us over.» she explained, and paid close attention to his face when he examined the extracts from Stefan's diary.

«Hold on, what were you doing at Stefan's hotel room?» he questioned.

She put this up for consideration: did she want to tell Klaus Stefan may have been spending the nights with Ellie? Hahahahahahahah, no.

«I hadn't heard from him for days, have you?»

«No, not since we killed the cult.»

He did a further examination of the diary entries, and grew more and more suspicious.

«Do you think it's Damon he's talking about?-» Katherine asked, «-You know, the person he betrayed when they took him.»

«Stefan told me he was wrong, that Damon had just run away.»

«That's impossible!» Katherine borderline yelled, resulting in Klaus' confusion.

«Why is that?»

«Because if Damon managed to ''run away'' after I chopped off his legs in some creepy cult sacrifice, then he should really think of joining the Paralympics!»

«What the-»

«Or maybe not, since HE'S DEAD!»

«…Come again?»

She hesitatingly told Klaus the full story of her escape from the cult's prison.

«-Luckily, I managed to sneak out of the ritual successfully, without getting caught. Then I just ran like hell.» she concluded.

«Which means Stefan lied.»

«I don't think it's the only thing he lied about, I think he's the one who led us to Tommy by-»

She put this up for consideration: did she want to tell Klaus someone dug up the love of his life, and left her rotten, bug-infested corpse in her livingroom? Hahahahahaha, HAHAHAH, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA, NO.

«...You know, stuff… and things.»

«But if Stefan was working for the cult, why would he lead us to the guy who helped us destroy it?» Klaus wondered, leading Katherine to believe the worst.

«What if he wasn't helping us out?»

* * *

«WHAT DID YOU DO?!» Klaus yelled, slamming Tommy repeatedly into the wall of the alchemy store he just bought from a now retired Hanna Holum. He revealed Stefan's diary entries, and demanded an explanation.

«Easy, champ, easy!» Tommy calmed as Klaus let go of him, and he looked at the pages.

«I take it you've understood Stefan's plan by now.» he asserted.

«No really, no.»

Tommy sat down in a classy rocking chair by the cosy fireplace, as always, taking his time to answer.

«I am an honorable man, and can therefore admit to not having been fully honest with you. I am afraid there's more to the story of Destruction than you think.»

«Speak.» Klaus roared, growing impatient.

«The only way for Destruction to get a good grip on the world, is to plant reflections of her presence on Earth. To do so, you'll need to spark a great spiritual power on holy ground.

These presences are the lost souls of the dead, and by performing a powerful spell- like the one I did when I screwed you over, they can flee into the minds of others.

But not just anyone, they have to seek the people they had a strong relationship with, a loved one, also known as their presenter.  
Now, these spirits have their way of getting to their presenters to feel and see the things they want, to get a good grip on them before they make a sacrifice of their own.

Some spirits choose to make their loved ones kill themselves, so they can go back to the afterlife and stay together forever, or…»

«I'm losing my patience with you, you unfiltered mothmouth, tell me!»

«Or… they make their presenter kill the person who killed them, annulling their death, therefore sending them back to life-», Tommy got up from his chair and tossed Klaus a beer, «-That's on the house, I'm guessing I owe you.»

But Klaus wasn't in the mood to drink, he was too busy processing all the new information. He thought back to when the possessed Elijah tried to kill Danielle at the witch's burial site, the most holy ground in town. Danielle was so crucial to the Prophecy, if she was killed there, it would be worth hundreds of lives.

He then remembered how Fredericton used to be the melting pot for witches all over the world, how many witches were buried there?

«Those people we killed, they weren't cult members.» Klaus implied with fear in his voice.

«Nope!» Tommy smiled.

«Stefan wanted you to do the spell so he could be reunited with Elena.»

«And the two of them are floating on a cloud like peas and carrots!»

Klaus started approaching Tommy in a threatening manner, causing him to put his hands up.

«Woah, woah, woah! Kill me now, and you won't have anyone to consult with when you need more info!»

* * *

«DANIELLE MONROE OSBOURNE! I'VE ALREADY TRASHED ONE DOOR TODAY, AND I'M NOT SCARED TO DO IT AGAIN!» Katherine yelled, almost about to kick the door down when Ellie finally opened.

«You rang?» she snarled.

«Don't try to be sassy with me, young lady! I know what you've been up to!»

«Katherine, I can-»

«I don't want any explanations, I want _him_ out of here!»

«You don't understa-»

«STEFAN, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!»

«Wait, come again for big fudge?»

«Stefan! I know he's in there with you! He's dangerous, and you can't see him anymore!»

«Yeah, Stefan's also dead-» Ellie revealed annoyed, «-But I'm guessing you were too busy thinking I've been hooking up with half the city!»

«Stefan is dead?»

«Yes, he committed suicide right before my eyes, I was gonna tell you, but I had other things on my mind.»

Katherine put her finger in the air like she was about to object, but realized this was a battle she was bound to lose.

«B-b-but, who's the guy you've been seeing?» she stuttered.

«_Lucas _is a guy from school. Like I said, you don't know him!»

«B-b-b-bu-bu-but I-»

«Goodbye, Katherine!»

* * *

_«What did Tommy tell you?»_ Katherine asked over the phone, still embarrassed from her confrontation with Ellie.

«Turns out you were right, he and Stefan screwed us over from day one.» Klaus explained.

_«Then you should probably know Stefan is dead.»_

«Not a big shock for me right now, he killed himself to be with Elena.»

_«… Do I wanna know?»_

«I'll tell you about it later. Do you know if Ellie's ok?»

_«As it turns out, she's been hanging out with this guy named Lucas-»_ Katherine revealed, only lighting up Klaus' parental instinct until he realized what was going on, _«-But it's probably harmless, he's been helping her cope after everything with Peter.»_

«Did you say his name was Lucas?» Klaus asked desperately.

_«Yeah, do you know who it is?»_

«Enough to know that he's supposed to be dead.»

* * *

Ellie held on to Lucas, like he'd fly away if she didn't keep him grounded. The building in which she lived, there was a rooftop rarely visited by anyone other than birds. It had a beautiful view over the city, but it wasn't what neither of them focused on.

«You convinced me.» she revealed, looking into his amazingly green eyes. Some kind of power made it so much easier for her to make her choice. She didn't know what it was, or how it got there, she only knew how she never wanted to leave his side.

«Oh yeah? About what?» he asked, and kissed her once again.

«About everything. You were right, nothing is keeping me here, and if you're my only shot at happiness, I've got nothing to lose.»

She silently admired her daylight ring, a discrete little thing her favorite witch had crafted for her.

«We can be together forever.» Lucas tempted.

Ellie held hand in front of her, and was fascinated the simplicity of the ring that could end her life if that was what she wanted.

«Ellie.»

She could hear a voice far, far away, not sure who it belonged to, or why it was calling her name. But someone knew her name, someone cared enough to learn it.

«Ellie, don't do this.» the voice begged.

«Don't listen to him-» Lucas commanded, «-they're selfish to force you to stay!»

«I don't… what if this isn't right?» she cried.

«You cannot let yourself die, please don't let yourself die!»

«You and me forever! Doesn't that sound good?-» Lucas encouraged, «-Do it! DO IT!»

Ellie put her arms around her head, trying to shut all the voices out, but it only got worse.

«You can end all of the pain, just do it!»

«Don't listen to them!»

«Listen to me! You can trust me!»

«It's all in your head! Don't let them get to you!»

«It's me and you, babe! For the rest of eternity!»

«Nothing is gonna get any better by killing yourself, Ellie!»

«SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!» she screamed maniacally.

She opened her eyes, and could see two figures in front of her. On the one side, there was Lucas, the guy trying to convince her they were in love. On the other, there was Klaus, the guy she was trying to convince herself she didn't love.

All of their words were amplified and echoed in her head, making it impossible for her to listen to them. She knew her way out, she knew how easy it was to go with Lucas, and end all the pain forever.

But what tipped her to the edge of one side, were the only words that stood out from the rest, a few simple words with an overpowering love.

«I need you to stay here.»

She shut down completely, like five tons were just removed from her head, and all the memories were lightweight compared to the burden she'd been carrying for the past days.

Klaus slowly got closer to her, and covered her shivering body with his arms. She was about to fall about, and he wouldn't let that happen.


	91. The Underdog: chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18. HEARTBROKEN HEARTBREAKER THAT'S ME, I ACCEPT IT, I GET THE POINT  
_(Boy - Nina Nesbitt)_**

**ELLIE/KOL POV**

* * *

«SON OF A BITCH!»

Katie's yelling was the first thing that met me, even before I knocked on her door. Things got quiet, and I started losing my impatience.

«Katie? Are you in there?» I yelled, knocking before I even got to remember just how mad she must've been at me.

I started looking back at all the things I had said to her, and wondered if anyone could possibly beat me in being a horrible friend.

«What do you want?» she barked.

«I wanna talk.»

«And what makes you think I wanna talk to you?»

«I brought donuts?»

I held up the carton filled with chocolate glazed rings sent from heaven above as the angels' life preservers. (at least that's how Katie described it for half an hour when we got to know eachother).

«You're lucky I'm hungry.» she asserted, and let me in.

Her eyes were framed by sleepy bags and spoiled mascara. Why did she insist on the heavy eye makeup every morning if she was just gonna end up crying? That poor girl.

«Other that that, how are you?»

«Oh, you know. I'll live, but… I still can't believe my sister is… i-she's…»

I put my arms around her before she started crying, determined to be the best friend I could be from now on.

«I get it, you don't have to say it!» I comforted.

«I know she was crazy and she hated me, but it was so nice to know that she was alive! All I wanted for her was a good life, even if it was without me!»

«It's fine! Just let it out.»

She sobbed quietly on my shoulder for a while, until she pulled herself away to find a tissue. There was more than just Joan, I could tell. This was another type of sadness, the type you didn't wanna talk about, so I wasn't gonna force her.

«I don't mean to dump all my problems on you, I know about… your dad.»

«I don't really feel like talking about it, it still hasn't quite gone up for me.»

«Sure. Kol tells me you've been through a lot more than just that. You know, Lucas.»

«Don't even get me started on that! It's too complicated for me to understand. But how are things between you and Kol?»

She put on a fake smile when I said his name, but I could tell she was upset about something.

«He's been so great! Just amazing! I mean, I love him for-»

Katie stopped as she realized what she just admitted, slightly embarrassed.

«Do you love him?» I asked, finding it heartwarming and frightening at the same time.

«I guess I do. He told me he loved me once when he was drunk, but when looking back at it, I don't think he was telling the truth.»

«He's an idiot not to love you! And I haven't seen him try this hard with someone since… never.»

«No, go head! Just say it.»

«I wasn't gonna say anything!»

«Yes, you were! Say it!»

«Alright… I haven't seen him try this hard since... Katherine.»

Katie snapped the second I said her name, and I didn't blame her.

«Katie! Kol is with you, he's not gonna dump you just because Katherine is there.» I reassured, but she didn't believe me.

«I can feel it, Ellie. I know something is wrong.» she acknowledged.

«Kol wouldn't do that to you! He's not that guy, not anymore!»

«But he was, once! And just take a moment to think about Katherine's ass.»

«Katie, I won't-»

«Just think about it!»

«I'm not gon-»

«Think! Just for a second!»

I hesitatingly did as she said, and took an awkward moment to think about Katherine's ass.

«It's pretty hot, right?» she questioned.

«Super hot, I'm sorry.» I admitted.

«And that super hot piece of ass is hanging out with my man all the time!»

«Katie, listen to me: Kol won't cheat on you just because of Katherine! I promise.»

Katie stared at the ground with sorry eyes. Love was something I'd never quite understood, and if understanding it was this scary, I'd keep my distance.

«I should tell him, shouldn't I?» she suggested.

«If that's how you feel, then go for it!» I encouraged, trying to put a smile on her face.

«Promise?»

«Promise! Kol is an amazing guy.»

* * *

«I am the scum of mankind.»

«You said that last time, and the time before that, and the three times before that again-»

«I get it, Kat! We had a productive morning.»

I laid my guilt-filled head back on the pillow, and cursed silently. Katherine dragged herself towards me, stroking her hand over my hair, something that usually made me feel better.

«Let's not forget that I did this for you, Kol, remember?» she reminisced.

«Cause I'm sure you felt sooo bad about that.» I barked.

«I didn't. And you shouldn't, either! There's nothing wrong with expressing your love for someone if you're meant to be!»

«But what about Katie? She's gonna be devastated!»

«That's her problem, not yours.»

I was right, Katie would be devastated, but having Katherine by my side, even if she was royally pissed off, made it all worth it.

«TONIGHT is the night I break up with her-» I announced, «-She's had her time to cope, it's time to rip of the band-aid!»

«KOL? ARE YOU HERE?»

Katherine hid under the sheets and I jumped out of bed to get dressed, I rushed to put on pants and locked the door before Ellie entered.

«Ellie! What an unexpected surprise!» I greeted from behind the door.

«I live here, Kol-» she reminded, «-unlike someone else, who has a perfectly functioning apartment three blocks down. I went over there, but you weren't-»

I unlocked the door and went out, still wearing nothing but trousers.

«Oooh, OH! I'll just leave _my _apartment and go… die now! Seriously, Kol?! Here, now?»

«No, it's fine! What did you want to say?»

«Don't sweat it- which you by the looks of it, already did… Uhm, I'll just come back later! I have to visit Katherine, anyway, sooo-»

«No worries, Ellie! It's just so good to see you back to your old self! And I'm sure _Katherine _will be just as happy as I am, when you visit her _later, _because she is _not here _but home in her own apartment. Which is like really, really, really_ not _here.»

«Kol, are you alright? You're acting kinda weird.»

Think, Kol, think! Was I always this useless after sex? I guess my mind just longed back to- do not think about that right now, you're in too deep enough as it is, idiot!

«Ellie, I don't want to worry you, but there is a spider in the shower.» I lied.

«So?»

«You need to go and kill it.»

«It's a spider Kol, I'm sure we'll live.»

«No! It has to be killed, right now.»

«Fine, then you do it.»

«… I can't.»

«What? Why?»

«Because… I'm scared of spiders, yupp, true story!»

See hesitated, but eventually she went into the bathroom.

«There's no spider in here!

I hurried to close the door, Katherine took the hint and ran out of the guestroom, but fell while trying to pull up her jeans.

«KOL, YOU'RE BLOCKING THE DOOR!» Ellie yelled, trying to break out.

«It could escape!»

«It's not here, let me out!»

Katherine panicked and pulled on her boots.

«How do I know if it's you and not the spider?»

«KOL!»

She was finally fully dressed and fled out the apartment.

«Right, I'm being silly!» I acknowledged, and let Ellie out of the bathroom.

«What the hell was that for?!»

«I was in the rainforest once, it scarred me for life. I don't wanna bother you with the details. So, what did you want to talk about?»

Ellie stopped being rather upset with me for a moment, and got serious. Even though I considered it a victory that she felt something, it still hurt to see her concerned.

«It's about Klaus.» she revealed.

Oh dear god, no. How did she find out about it? Time to play dumb.

«Klaus? What did he do this time?»

«Nothing-» she assured, having a hard time explaining, «-I'm just worried about him…»

«Klaus is a big boy, he can take care of himself.»

«I know, I know! But, I…»

«Would you look at that! You care about him.»

«I don't- alright, fine! I can might as well admit it before I start lying: I care about him! And right now, I really worried about him.»

«Alright, what is it?»

«Well, you remember everything Klaus told us, about Tommy setting us up to awaken spirits and all that crap?»

«Yeah, and it still gives me a headache.»

«I think I finally understood how the spirits get around. First it was Elena, who made Stefan kill himself to be with him, which means she disappeared. What if they go for the frist person around to present them? Wouldn't it make sense since I was the only one around when he died, and it was passed on to me?»

«That's a cute theory, but what does it have to do with Klaus?» I asked, trying to keep up with her conspiracies.

«Because: it went from the holy ground to Stefan as Elena,then it passed on to me as Lucas. Then nearly tricked me into suicide, if it hadn't been for the one other person who was present-»

«Klaus.»

«Bingo.»

«But who would want to haunt, Klaus?»

«I'll give you one guess, it starts with a G and rhymes with- now that I think about it, it doesn't rhyme with anything.»

«Gwyneth?»

«Exactly! Now, here's where things get worse: Stefan knew Elena for a year or so before she died, which left him pretty devastated. I only knew Lucas for a few weeks and I was convinced that I loved him enough to kill myself for him! Klaus loved my mom for over sixteen years, imagine what a hold she could have if she's haunting him!»

There was a great possibility she was right, but I didn't want to concern her in the state she was in. Especially not since my dear brother had come clean to me about what he did to her. It was his job to fix it, though, more drama was the last thing I needed. Even if it meant my heart breaking when I saw how much she cared about him.

«Like I said: Klaus can take care of himself. Don't worry about him, kiddo.»

* * *

Katherine was a brilliant compulsive liar, but I knew her well enough to know when she was panicking and improvising.

And from personal experiences, I was pretty sure reading the newspaper with a glass of milk while listening to Dolly Parton was a prime example.  
«Ellie! How are you?» she smiled, and got out of her leaning chair to give me a hug.

«Great! Awesome, actually! How are you?»

«You know, same-old, same-old! Everything's fine!»

«Good, great!»

«Fantastic!»

«Incredible! Yeah, how long have you been hooking up with Kol?»

At first she thought I was joking, but I got angrier and angrier the longer it took her to answer.

«Kids these days and their imagination!» she grinned innocently, causing me to knock her down in fury.

«Don't play with me, Katherine! I heard you and Kol talking when I got back home, I know what's going on!»

«I understand if you're mad-»

«Mad? MAD?!-» I cackled while she got up from the floor, «-KATHERINE, I'M FURIOUS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS… AGAIN?!»

«I didn't wanna start anything until he was broken up with Katie, but things got the way, then her sister died-»

«And that makes it ok?»

«Of course not! But I don't see what you have to do with any of this, it doesn't regard you!» Katherine objected, simply because she was mad at me for taking Katie's side. But as always, I was sick of her using everyone.

«Katie is one of my best friends, am I supposed to sit on the sideline and watch as Kol betrays her?»

«You won't have to! He's on his way to break up with her as we speak!» she revealed, making me aware of a whole new problem.

«HE CAN'T BREAK UP WITH HER NOW!» I yelled, in both distress and anger.

«Isn't that what you wanted?»

«Not on the same night Katie is gonna tell Kol she loves him!»

* * *

You can do this, Kol! You're a big, strong, stone-cold Original! You're a man! You can break hearts like no one else! You can do this! You can- OH SHIT, there she was.

Why the hell did I ask her to meet me here? The idyllic harbor at sunset, IDIOT! You could've might as well asked her to pick out an engagement ring!

«Hey.» she mumbled, and gave me a hug. Not one of those "hello-hugs", but a "hello-I-need-you-and-I'll-never-let-you-go-hugs", I was so fucked.

«There's something we have to talk about, Katie.» I acknowledged, sadder than I had seen her in days. It didn't matter, it was now or never.

«Actually, there's something I have to talk to you about…» she admitted, making me even more stressed-out.

«Mine is sort of important, and I'm not sure how you're gonna react.»

«Can I go first?-» I asked, clearly disappointing her, «-This is sort of important as well.»

She didn't seem like she took no for an answer, so I just had to beat her to it.

«Kol, I-»

«Katie… it's over.»

All I had to say was good riddance to that overweight, now I could move on with my life with Katherine, and I wouldn't have to feel so guilty anymore. I could leave her standing there with tear-filled eyes, and my conscience was clean!

My problems with Katie were over for good, at least that's what I thought.


	92. The Underdog: chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19. IT'S BETTER TO FEEL PAIN, THAN NOTHING AT ALL  
_(Stubborn Love - The Lumineers)_**

**ELLIE/KATIE POV**

* * *

I did my makeup halfway, glaring at the bathroom mirror, the lower side of my eyes had to be clean in case of a sudden breakdown. What was this gonna be like? How was I supposed to blend in among a family that hadn't seen me for over eleven years? As a walking, talking reminder of the horrible things my mother did, it was a miracle I was even invited.

«Don't you look pretty.» Katie complimented, leaning over the open doorway with her characteristic deer eyes giving me a pityful look. She had been crashing here ever since her breakup, and we barely spent any time apart, since we both needed a shoulder to lean on amidst everything.

«Does this say: I'm sorry I ruined the dead guys's life, but hey, shit happens?»

«It says: I get to be here, my father just died.»

I gave her a hug, worried my makeup be spoiled by the time I got out of the bathroom.

«What about Joan's funeral? Did you get invited?» I asked to change subjects. It was still a shocker to me that sweet, innocent Katie was related to horrible, sadistic Joan. But I knew to be respectful, estranged family was my field of expertise.

«What's left of my family doesn't know I still exist, but it's fine, I don't think Joanie would've wanted me there.» she explained, but not very sincere, though.

«Oh, honey. Are you gonna be okay?»

«Yeah, I'll get by. Besides, I have a billion things to do. I figured I'd go apartment hunting today.»

«I'm sorry, I wish I could've come with you.»

«It's alright, though I'd like some company.»

And so, an idea took shape in my head.

«What if I told you, I have someone who might be interested in joining you?» I proposed, catching her attention.

«Really? Who?»

«Well, Kol asked me to go see his sister. Apparently, she'd devastated for some reason, and could really use a friend.»

«Are you suggesting I should just go over and befriend Rebekah Mikaelson? Like it's that easy?»

«All I'm saying is: it's worth a shot. And who knows? Maybe she'll surprise you.»

* * *

Why did I let Ellie talk me into this?

Rebekah's house was enormous, so ridiculously big it wasn't even funny to joke about. But it didn't take long for me to find who I was looking for.  
The master bedroom was completely trashed, with signs of being very exclusive back in its glory days, everything was now either torn up or thrown on the dented floor.

In the middle I could spot something moving under a mountain of sheets, blankets and designer clothes.

«Ehrm… Rebekah?»

«PISS OFF YOU FUCKING CL-»

I'd love to tell you what you said, but that kind of language is just unspeakable.

«-HOBKNOCKER!»

«I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm a friend of Danielle, and she told me you were feeling do-»

«OH, SO YOU THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE A FRIEND OF THE BASTARD NIECE I NEVER ASKED FOR, YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND COME TO MY RESCUE?!»

I wasn't sure if I found her freak out frightening or just incredibly hilarious, but I had to settle for frightening to please her.

«I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come with me apartment hunting.» I stated in a tone encouraging her to calm down.

«MY HEART IS BROKEN AND YOU THINK LOOKING FOR SOME IDIOTIC APARTMENT WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER?!-», she blew her reddish nose on a Chanel jacket lying on top of her, «-But that does sound good, so I'm in.»

* * *

What was I doing here? There was a million other places I could be, rather than standing here, feeling sorry for myself. But I couldn't help it, I felt more awful than ever.

The worst thing that could happen, happened: someone I loved got hurt, thanks to me. Why did it had to be Peter? The guy I had been spending so much time keeping away from all of this, only to avoid standing in front of his tombstone.

And good god, who were these people around me? I refused to believe that Peter, _my_ Peter had been surrounding himself with these kinds of stuck-up breadsticks for all these years.

But one of the guests caught my eye. What was it that made him stand out? Nothing, the fact that he didn't particularly stand out from anything made him sort of special amidst that crowd.

«I'll be damned, if it isn't little Danielle.» he asserted baffled, heading over to see if it was really me.

«That would be me.» I confirmed with a struggling smile.

«I'm so sorry about… you know… erhm… Peter. My con-»

«Your condolences, thanks-» I finished, still deeply despising that word, «-But I don't really deserve them.»

«Of course you do. Despite everything, Peter really loved you, don't forget that.»

«Did you know him well?»

«Pete and I were roommates in college. You were probably too young to remember, but I used to give you piggybacks around the house-», he reached out a hand for me to shake as I started laughing at the reminiscing, «-I'm Josh Heuett.»

«Yeah, I remember. You were his best friend.»

It was good to catch up with someone I knew. My former grandmother was there, but not even she wanted to talk to me.

«It looks like people are starting to move, do you need someone to drive you to the wake?» he offered.

«Uhm, I think I'm just gonna skip it. My friend Klaus is gonna pick me up.»

«Did you say his name was Klaus?» Josh asked suspicious.

«Yeah… he's a family friend, why?»

He dragged down the collar of his shirt, exposing what I guessed had to be a pretty nasty scar under a huge bandage.

«I was also one of the survivors after the gas accident-» he revealed, thinking our failed cult-massacre (as Tommy revealed none of them were actually members of the cult) was the result of a broken pipeline, «-I'm pretty sure some guy named Klaus was there, so he must've made it out alive.»

«He wasn't there, but how are you so sure someone named Klaus was?» I asked, scared someone were to find out.

«I could've sworn Peter was talking to someone with that name. But it could've been anyone, right?»

«...Right.» I mumbled, as I tried putting together this new information to a frightening new truth I immediately started denying.

* * *

«Again, thank you so much for the generous offer!» I thanked the feminine real estate agent on his way out of the two-room apartment downtown.

«No problem, dear! The next buyer won't be here for another hour, so feel free to look around.» he offered.

«I'm actually in a hurry to get to the next open-»

«JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE-» Rebekah yelled from the lime-tiled bathroom we'd just checked out, «-THIS MIGHT TAKE A WHILE!»

I sighed and took the set of keys he offered me, and headed over to see what Rebekah was up to.

«Again, really?» I scolded when I caught her applying her mascara for the fourth time.

«What?! It's important I look good!» she barked, getting a thick line of mascara all the way up to her eyelid. She cursed as I had to handle her some paper.

«It's just that you keep applying your makeup only to ruin it five minutes later! Why don't you just go withou-»

«I don't like you, Katie. But I don't despise you enough to beat the crippling little shred of self-worth you have left because of what you were about to suggest.»

«All I'm saying is-»

«What?! Do you think I'm some weak little girl who can't even put on makeup?!»

«No! What I'm trying to say is-»

«I STILL HAVE MY PRIDE, AND MY BEAUTY! NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! NOT EVEN WHEN MY HEART IS BROKEN!»

«Rebekah-»

«NO! YOU TAKE YOUR PITY ELSEWHERE! BECAUSE I DO NOT NEED IT! I AM A STRONG, INDEPENDENT WOMAN WHO CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!»

«Ok, now you're just being childish.»

«I AM NOT OVERREACTING! MY HEART IS BROKEN AND I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN! MY LIFE IS OVER AND I JUST WANNA DIEEEEEE!»

She ran into the livingroom and threw herself on the decor sofa, burying her mascara stained face in a white pillow I probably had to pay for now. I sat down next to her, and started patting her back.

«Hey, it's alright!» I comforted the best I could, but all I got in response were some pig-ish noises of despair.

«You'll be happy again, you'll see! One day everything is gonna be better, and you'll smile… and laugh, and-»

She turned her face towards me, and blew her nose on the pillow (pretty sure I had to pay for it).

«If there's one thing I know, it is that I will never, ever, EVER LAUGH AGAIN!» she wailed, and started crying again.

«No, sweetie honey babyyy! What if I tell you a joke?»

«EEEEEEAAUWEEEEEEYOOOEEEEWW-»

«Ok, ok! Uhm… a horse and a priest walks into a bar and- no, wait, that's not it-»

«MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!»

«Uhm… Ehhh… No, it was three pigs and a Latin priest, just remember he's Latin, I think that's gonna be importa-»

The next few noises she made were impossible to identify, somewhere between a goat and a whale abusing a cow with a phone booth. I knew I had to distract her with something, something big… something like….

«I think I'm pregnant!»

I immediately got her to stop, with her face paused in the same grimace she had when crying. Then she slowly began laughing, and when she started, she didn't stop for another five minutes.

«Katie, you're hilarious!» she complimented.

«I wasn't-»

«I mean, first Elijah got married to Katherine, whom I deeply hate. Then Danielle came, who's just a little bitch, just her father. And when I finally thought I had gotten rid of Katherine, KOL DECIDES TO DATE HER!»

«But what does this have to do with-»

«And then you come along, and broke the two of them up. You made me think I had finally gotten an ally in this family war, so I actually didn't hate you! That means a lot to me. You really know how to joke, honey! Cause I was actually concerned for one second, that you were expecting Kol's child! Talk about genesis and catastrophe!»

I wasn't sure if she was in shock, or if she seriously thought it was a joke. But it was too late to back out now.

«Rebekah… I'm not kidding.»

For the first time since we met, Rebekah managed to stay dead serious for a while. Something I really needed.

«Are you absolutely sure?» she asked carefully.

«I took like eight different tests, I even went to a doctor! I know it's supposed to be impossible, but that comes from the immortal bloodsucker-relative of Dracula! Stranger things have happened.»

«… Does Kol know?»

«No. I mean, I was gonna tell him, but that was the night he dumped me.»

I did my best not to cry, as what was happening slowly started to sink in for real. Things only got worse when Rebekah told me what I had known from the start:

«Well, he's bound to know at some point.»

* * *

After watching every attendant moving on with their lives, I was left alone by Peter's grave, where I repeated Josh's new information again and again until Klaus came.

«Hi.» was the only thing he could come up with, and only that dug up feelings I didn't want to bring up.

«I love you-» I admitted, putting my arms around him before he could even process the revelation, «-I love you and I need you. I've lost too much already, and all I know is that I can't lose you too, I just can't. And I need you to know that, because all of that will probably change when you tell me the truth.»

«What truth?»

I stepped back, determined to look him in the eyes, when I asked him the toughest question I had ever had to ask.

* * *

«Where are we heading? I thought you were taking me to Kol.»

«Yeah, I lied.» Rebekah divulged light-heartedly, after finally getting her act together to help me out.

«Then where the hell are you taking me?»

«There's a free clinic two blocks away-» she revealed, «-Which leads me to my next question: Katie, do you wanna be a mother?»

Shaken by the unexpected question, I had to search myself for the answer for a long time, but was unable to find it.

«I'm not sure.»

«Because I know Kol better than anyone, so I know that what he wants more than anything, is to be a father. Tell him about this baby and you'll have no other choice but to keep it.»

I thought back at my time at him, the smile he had when he talked about Ellie, and the look of sadness in his eyes when he talked about how Klaus treated his child like dirt. It was all so clear to me right then. Nothing would hurt him more than seeing his chance to be a father pass him by.

Maybe even more than he hurt me.

* * *

«Did you kill my father?»

I could see how he just wanted to run away, forget about me and never think of me again. It would be so much easier for both of us, but he couldn't settle for that.

«There were so many people there-»

«But you knew he was there, didn't you? You talked to him.»

He looked at the ground, as he couldn't beare facing my hateful eyes.

«I did.» he admitted.

«You could've warned him! Why didn't you warn him?»

«Because I knew that when you found out, you'd get your humanity back! And if he knew that, he would've done the same!»

«IT DOESN'T MATTER!-» I wailed out into the night, «-I would never have let him die for me, you knew that! You knew that losing him was my biggest fear, and you still _killed_ him!»

«Ellie, I'm sorry-»

«Save it, you're not sorry! And even if you are, I will never forgive you! And I'll never forgive myself for thinking you were _ever _capable of being good.»

* * *

«You came, finally.» I greeted when Kol finally showed up by the same place he dumped me a few nights earlier.

«Did I have a choice? You called eight times, not really what I wished for when I broke up with you.» he asserted like the confident douche he always was.

«I figured some news were meant to be said in person, even if it required me to see a certain sick bastard again.» I declaimed.

«You shouldn't have gone for a guy like me, so I suggest you'll be more careful next time.»

«That's ironic! Coming from the guy who got me pregnant-» I revealed, spitting my words at him as my news rocked his world, «-But don't worry, I got rid of it for you.»


	93. The Underdog: chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20. HIDE ALL YOUR SECRETS IN THE DARK  
_(Back To The Start - Mr. Little Jeans)_**

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE, ELLIE!» I yelled, kicking the door to her room open.

«Go away!-» she murmured, hiding her face beneath a pillow.

«Get your sorry ass out of that bed before I make you.»

«Kat, it's like six in the morning, can't it wait?»

«Please, I have no one else to talk to.» I begged, turning on the ligths to make up for the lack of sunlight that dim spring morning.

«What about Kol?»

«We can safely say his life is crappy enough without knowing where his girlfriend spent the night.» I revealed, causing Ellie to jump out of her bed, ready to slap me for any further infidelity.

«YOU CHEATED ON HIM?!»

«NO! I swear to god, I would never do that to him-» I reassured, calming her down as she put on a sweatshirt, «-That being said… I have absolutely no idea what happened last night.»

«Katherine, if you're not gonna grant me at least eight hours of sleep, you're gonna have to be more specific.» she grunted, putting her hair up in a messy bun.

«...Is Katie here?» I asked as we walked out to the kitchen, where I put on some coffee for her, something she was gonna need.

«No, she moved out right after she bought the new apartment.»

«Poor girl.» I sighed.

«Well, we can either talk about why Katie's in pain- which a huge chunk of is _your_ fault, or you can start explaining what's so important it needs to be told at this hour.»

«Alright, alright! So last night ended pretty normal, aside from the elephant in the room...»

* * *

«Baby, relax!» I begged as Kol walked around the bedroom in circles like a maniac.

«I was going to relax, then you mentioned the B-word.» he sighed.

I took his hands and put them in mine, it wasn't until now I noticed how red his eyes were, god only knows how many hours he'd spent crying to himself.

«Look, I know it's awful, but it happened, and there's nothing you can do about it.»

«We shouldn't have played with her feelings, maybe she would've told me! I could've helped, I could've been there! Was it really worth it?»

«Do you love me?»

«Of course I love you.»

«Then there's your answer-» I smiled, planting a good one on him, «-Try not to think about it too much.»

«How did I get so lucky that I got you?» he wondered as we went to bed.

«Life gave you so many lemons, it owed you a super-hot girlfriend.» I joked (not really), finally getting him to smile and put his arms around me.

«Please don't ever leave me.»

«I'm not going anywhere.»

* * *

«Cute story, Kat, but was it really relevant to tell?» Ellie asked, sipping on her coffee by her kitchen table.

«Kol and I are finally a functional couple and I wanna brag about it, sue me!»

«And I'm really happy- not to mention relieved that you guys finally worked things out for real, but can you please get to the point?»

«So we-»

«Children present.»

«-Fell asleep…»

* * *

Another day, another beautiful morning to wake up to my dear trout. Wait… trout? TROUT?!

I opened my mouth to breathe for air, and possibly to wake up from his bizzare nightmare, but it only caused me to swallow a gallon of water. Where the hell was I? And why?

I fled to the surface, and gasped for air before I had a look around. I took to my reflexes and swam doggystyle to the forest in front of me, and dragged myself up to the ground.

I only knew one thing for sure: this wasn't Bridgeport.

* * *

«W-Well, where were you, then?» Ellie asked, as I had finally gotten her full attention.

«Saugatuck Reservoir, know where it is?»

«Enough to know that it's half an hour away, why did you go there?»

«That's the point, Ellie! I don't know how I got there! I only remember falling asleep, then waking up at the bottom of a lake!»

«So? Lots of people sleepwalk!»

«Fourteen miles?»

«I'm just saying: stranger things _have _happened.»

* * *

The sky told me it was just before dawn, giving me just enough time for this. I climbed down the rotten ladder, and tried turning on the flashlight, but just my luck, it didn't work. So I had to navigate my way through the dense passage in the dark.

The place smelled like the obvious, and of course: dirt. More dirt than someone in thousand-dollar heels should ever have to amble through.

I must've been walking through that maze of a place for fifteen minutes or so, before I finally found what I was looking for.

I thanked the lord it wasn't to big, nor heavy. Now it was all about getting it out of there. I carefully picked it up, and hurried finding my way out again, something that was even harder on my way back.

At last, there was the entrance. I tried to climb the latter with only one hand, but it was impossible with that height. I had to climb up, open the lid, then climb down, throw the box up, and then myself.

Without thinking, I rushed out of there. Someting I'd soon regret.

I didn't have to look back to realize what I had done, I could hear its heavy grunting right behind my shoulder.

* * *

«-KATHERINE!» Ellie yelled, and snapped me back to reality.

«Sorry… how long was I gone?»

«Long enough to miss the news.»

«News? What news?»

Ellie turned off the news segment on the tv, that was now talking about some charitable curch group in Arkansas.

«You said you woke up in the Saugatuck Reservoir?»

«Yeah?»

«That's where a camper was brutally attacked sometime over night.» she revealed.

«Do you think it could've been me?» I asked, scared of the truth behind my actions.

«I had a hunch at first, but this was ruled as cannibalism by the local police. Now, this was outside of Bridgeport, where they can't reveal if it's a vampire's work, so if it is, they rule it as an animal attack. And there is no way they'd draw that much attention to the case if anything supernatural was involved-» Ellie explained in her detective-voice, and found the article on her phone,

«-The victim, a fifteen-year-old male, is stabile, he got away with an infected leg after he was bitten by what he described as- and I quote: a person with animalistic behaviour, too dark to identify.»

«Have they found the suspect?»

«He's gone without any tracks, it's like he vanished completely.»

* * *

Running away from it, I could hear another monster calling me. One I could never outrun.

«LET GO OF IT!»

«I CAN'T!» I yelled, nearly stumbling by the roots of one of the many enormous trees surrounding me.

«YOU CAN ESCAPE THIS, JUST LET GO OF-»

«NEVER!»

«KATHERINE, IT'LL KILL YOU!»

«THEN I'D RATHER DIE!»

I ran down to the side of a lake, hoping the lack of obstacles could give me an advantage. But both were still breathing down my neck.

«YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, KATHERINE!»

And then, a forcefield of strength blew me away at a thousand miles per hour, and threw me into the water.

* * *

«-which leads me to believe that- YOU JUST TUNED OUT ON ME, AGAIN!»

«I'm sorry, I keep getting these wierd flashes… it's not important.» I muttered.

«You know, maybe this attack has nothing to do with you.» Ellie suggested, an awfully tempting suggestion.

«Yeah! With everything going on, why should we worry about this?»

«I'm still dealing with Klaus killing my father-»

«My boyfriend just lost a child-»

«My _dead _boyfriend nearly killed me-»

«You just got your humanity back-»

«We never found out who sent you all those messanges-»

«A bloodthirsty cult looking to eliminate our race is still out there-»

«Maybe this just a weird coincidence!» Ellie settled.

«Totally!» I agreed light-heartedly.

We smiled and laughed a little before an awkward silence took over. It lasted for so long, that we just had to look eachother in the eyes and admit what we already knew.

«This wasn't a coincidence-»

«Not a chance in hell.»


	94. The Underdog: chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21. SAVE THE NIGHTTIME FOR YOUR WEEPING  
_(Cemetries of London - Coldplay)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

«Good morning! I'm Kol, but if you haven't caught that by now, the nurse's office is right down the hall-», Kol slammed the door behind him, threw a tower of graded papers on his desk and pointed at Amanda Sutton, who had her hand raised, «-Question, go!»

«This is supernatural class, where's Mr. Galafinakis?» she asked.

«He suffered from a terrible case of medio vitae discrimine, so unfortunately he will no longer be teaching.»

«Oh god-» Inga Paladecki shrieked, along with the rest of the students, «Is he dying?!»

«Calm down, kids! He's going through a mid-life crisis and decided to ride his new Harley Davidson across the continent, oh well, him about that. But he did finish his plans for your feild trip before he took off, your trip to New Orleans to be precise.»

The mood in the classroom changed from seemingly depressed, to overly excited in seconds.

«Are you guys excited?» Kol asked, and his response was a wave of cheers. Except Katie, who hid her face behind a book about poltergeists.

«We've been planning it for months, it's gonna be awesome!» Marcus Peterson smiled.

«It says here you are gonna get a full ghost tour of Saint Louis Cemetery, as a part of your supernaturam curriculum for this year, is that right?»

«Damn straight!» Marley Biggs emphasized, punching the air.

«You'll be staying at the Carlson Hotel in the French Quarter, with inclusive breakfast and- drumroll please... Free wi-fi!»

«This is gonna be the best weekend of our lives!» Lee Stonesteen claimed, trying to make her best friend, Maria, slightly more enthusiastic.

«You sure are lucky I cancelled it!» Kol revealed, only to be met by gallons of: «AAAAAH, COME ON!», «WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!», «YOU BASTARD!» and «NOT EVEN HITLER WOULD LET THIS HAPPEN!»

«Alright, guys! Calm down!»

«What the fuck?! We worked so hard for this!» Emily Redfort nagged, on the verge of throwing a stapler at him.

«Yes, Emily. You had three slutty carwashes that raised enough for the bus trip to Louisiana, good for you!»

«How do you know it was slut-»

«No comment!»

I got up from my seat and dragged him out in the hall, of course everyone were too busy with their own despair to notice.

«Kol, sidebar, now!-» I commanded, and closed the door, making sure no one heard us, «Do you have ANY idea how excited we were for this trip?!»

«I know you were excited about it! Everone was excited about New Orleans, but the truth is that it fucking sucks! New Orleans is crap, New Orleans lets you down, New Orleans is absolute shit! Trust me, Bridgeport will always be the best.»

«Kol, what are you talking about?»

«Nevermind! But don't worry, I got us something way better!»

«Oh yeah? What?»

«We are now going to visit the Union Cemetery in Easton, it's gonna be a blast!»

«Easton? Seriously? EASTON?! You don't even get to blink twice before you've gone from Bridgeport to Easton! Where did all the transportation money go?!»

«Straight into the pocket of one underpaid teacher...»

«You're unbelievable, Kol!-» I yelled after slapping him in frustration, «-You've done a lot of douchy things, but this is by far-»

«It's all part of my plan, Ellie! I need to gain access to the cemetery, and they won't allow anyone after sunset unless you're in a group.» Kol explained with a clever smile.

«Wait, your plan?»

* * *

«Well, this isn't creepy or anything…» I commented when the bus dropped us off by Easton Baptist Church, a small, wooden church painted white, hidden under rotten trees.

The grass was still grey-ish with no signs of green, it was like this place was forever stuck in March, even though we were in the middle of May.

The grey clouds sparked hints of rain through the windy air, so I sipped up my navy blue hoodie and regretted putting on shorts, just like all the other girls. Another thing we had in common was our current despise for Kol , who single-handedly managed to make this the worst field tip of all time.

«I have no idea what he's planning, but I don't like it.» I told Katie, who didn't pay attention to a word I said.

«Awesome.» she mumbled.

«Good thing we're tent buddies with Sarah Palin!» I claimed.

«Awesome.»

«I once had a three-way with George Bush and Papa Smurf!»

«Awesome.»

«Katie!»

I pulled the headphones out of her ears and turned off the aggressive voice of Kurt Cobain (which gave me a weird sense of déjà vu).

«I'm sorry, my head is anywhere but here, I guess.» she apologized, and I immediately understood what she was upset about.

«Have you talked to Kol about it?» I asked carefully.

«What good would that do? I never wanna talk to him again.»

«Yeah, I know that feel, brah.»

I put my arm around her shoulder and as we walked over to the others, who were busy trying to figure out how tents worked.  
«For what it's worth, I think you made the right decision.» I comforted. Katie replied with a brave smile, and picked up one of the tent bags.

«Now over to our next challenge: camping!»

«Sebastian should've been here, he knows all there is about this stuff.» I sighed, but my longing for my best friend faded when a woman in oversized capri shorts and rainboots appeaed for our eyes, trying to get the attention of all twenty-four students.

«Alrightie, guys! My name is Lorraine, I will be your guide on this trip. Are you ready to stand face-to-face with the mysterious "White Lady"?»

«Yeah, maybe Kol will sleep with her as well.» Katie whispered to me. My chuckle seemed to annoy our tour guide.

«Has anyone seen her?» Marley asked.

«Of course! On numerous occasions!» Lorraine assured.

«Do you think we're gonna see her?»

How gullible were these idiots? If any of them had paid attention in class, they would've known that none of them could actually see ghosts.

«We'll just keep our fingers crossed! The tour starts at two.»

«Wait, two? It's four.» Chloe Fields interrupted.

«Two at night, you silly nilly! You should all get some sleep as soon as possible, it's gonna be a long night!»

«Ellie, conference call!» Kol declared, and dragged me away from the other kids.

«I'm gonna be on the ghost tour with the others tonight, I don't have time for whatever mission you have planned!» I complained as I was resistantly pulled behind a cork tree.

«I can guarantee this is a lot scarier, kid!»

«If it's your Jack Nicholson impression, we've already been through this: if you ever look at me like that again, I'm getting a restraining order.»

He kept himself from making the infamous face, and led me further away from the group.

«We have a mission to do, and it's not for the light-hearted.»

The truth was that I'd rather amble through wrecked tombstones looking for a ghost that didn't exist, than join Kol on whatever he had in mind. But I was uncertain of how much hostility he could take before he broke down. It was just a matter of time, I was sure, that at some point, the thing he pretended wasn't a big deal would tear him to shreds.

«Alright, what is it?»

«If I tell you, you're gonna say no. Just meet up with me here at half past two, got it?»

* * *

«Here's an idea: why don't you let me know the next time you're gonna drag me down some hole in the ground?»

«Would you come with me?»

«Probably not.» I sighed, and watcher him disappear downunder.

«Are you coming or not?» he asked once he was down, aware of how resistant I was.

Eventually I had to suck it up, and climb down the moltened ladder next to Kol, looking around the pitch black surroundings.

«Aren't you gonna turn on your flashlight?» I asked.

«First you have to promise me you won't leave.»

«I'm here, aren't I?»

«Just promise me, dammit!»

«Alright, geez! I promise I won't leave.»

«Good-» Kol smiled upon shedding light on what was the most frightening, grotesque and flat-out terrifying thing I had ever seen, «-Let's go!»

«Kol… those- who a- wh- what… what is this place?»

«Pretty sweet, isn't it?»

«I- I can't even-»

«This, my friend, are the Easton catacombs. Built it myself, watcha think?»

Bodies, bodies everywhere. An indescribable sight so horrid, I couldn't endure the pain of not being able to look away. Because the bodies were like nothing I'd seen before, these were old, if not ancient.

The light wouldn't let me see too far, but I was willing to bet those thirty or forty weren't the only ones carefully lined up, nailed to the wall in their finest clothing. They weren't skeletons, you could still see lots of skin embracing the bones, rotten, smelly skin.

I was so shocked by all this, Kol had to snap me back to life so I'd follow him down the passage of corpses.

«You probably figured by now that there's a cute backstory to all of this.» Kol remarked.

«I honestly don't give a fuck, but if you don't distract me, I think I'll pass out.» I stuttered.

«The year was 1854, and the town of Easton was founded here in Fairfield County. Right after these festive folks settled down, vampire killings got more and more popular. After figuring out that this fine bunch was behind it all, as a part of a then unfamiliar cult, I tracked them down and- ahem… exterminated the problem.»

«So they were a part of the cult we're dealing with?»

«Affirmative. I burned each and every one of them, but they weren't done bothering us just yet. Shortly after, locals were snatched up and eaten by so-called "animalistic cannibals". It turned out the witches had put a spell on the people, causing them to come back from the dead at night.»

«ARE YOU TELLING ME THESE ARE GONNA COME TO LIFE?!»

«They usually get up at three-ish, don't worry.»

«YEAH, THAT REALLY RELAXES ME!»

«Will you get it together? Anyway, their bodies became animate again at night, and vanished when the sun came up. I tried everything, but the bodies wouldn't be destroyed, and they always came back. So I got some help from the town priest, who was against the excessive use of witchcraft, we built these catacombs and stored them in here.»

«How did you keep them here?»

«Glad you asked! The priest taught me the only thing to beat such dark magic, was the ultimate sacrifice of the purest thing that exists.»

«The Jonas Brothers?»

«No! A child. There was a girl in town, a two-year-old dying from the flu. Little Adrienne Jebediah never knew how meaningful she'd end up, murdered, embalmed and stored down here in a box. Her pure soul guarded her body, while keeping the dark magic away.

That is until I got reports of some "maniac on bathsalts" roaming around here, and I understood that someone had taken the child away.»

«The hiker by the Saugatuck Reservoir!»

«Exactly!»

«Are you sure it's not a coincidence?»

Kol lit up a small shrine where I assumed the girl would be resting, that is if she was there.

«Let's just accept the fact that coincidences don't happen to us-» he suggested, and cursed at whoever had taken the body, «-Which brings me to the next step of my plan, where's your friends?»

«What are you gonna do wi-»

In that moment I could feel a bony hand caressing my neck, before it attacked, and left me dead.


	95. The Underdog: chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22. THIS IS IT, THE APOCALYPSE  
_(Radioactive - Imagine Dragons)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Ellie cringed, and swore she could feel a hand stroking over her shoulder, and two fingers on her throat. Then she remembered who it was: the corpses. She jumped up and got ready to protect herself. God, how she wanted it to be a corpse.

«Klaus!-» she yelled annoyed, and forced her way out of his grip, «-What are you doing here?!»

«Kol said he needed assistance with something, so I came.»

«Do you know where he is? Is he hurt?»

«I haven't seen him, but why would he be hurt? And who the hell knocked you unconscious?»

«I thought I was dead! Kol was telling me about this place, then th-the… the…»

«The what?»

«...The zombies.»

Everything came back to her, and she panicked as she looked around the naked walls of the catacombs, and desperately started walking around, hoping they were still there.

«Ellie, I know you're not speaking to me, but zombies, seriously?» Klaus belittled, trying to keep from laughing.

«Have you seen them here?! I can't find any!»

«What?! Who!?»

«THE BODIES! They have to be here somewhere, they couldn't have gotten away!»

«I searched through all these passages trying to find you, there's nothing here!-» he revealed to Ellie's great frustration, «-Can you now explain why you think there are zombies here?»

«What else do you call dead bodies re-animated by witchcraft?! God, they weren't supposed to escape! Kol never even told me how to stop them, dammit!»

He grabbed a hold of her, trying to calm her down.

«DON'T TOUCH ME!» she yelled, and took a deep breath.

«So, what happens if they get out?» Klaus asked worried, only leaving Ellie with the simplest answer:

«Then we're fucked.»

* * *

«As you can see, this tombstone is made from marble, while this one is made from concrete. The stone-type of your tombstone said a lot about your position in society…»

Lorraine the tour guide rambled on and on about everything and nothing, avoiding the topic the tour was really about: ghosts.

«Do you think she'll ever shut up?» Amanda sighed, clinging on her boyfriend, Marcus.

«She's been going on for an hour, she's cucoo bananasplit!» Marley complained, balancing herself on Austin's body-builder shoulders while her best friend, Carly, held her hand.

«I have a six-pack in my tent! Who wants to bail?» Austin offered.

«What about Mr. Mikaelson? He'll notice if we leave.» Carly asked.

«The last time we got wasted was _with _Mr. Mikaelson!-» Marley argued, «-Besides, he's not even here!»

«What are we waiting for? Let's go!»

* * *

«We have to find the others! We have to find Kol!» Ellie declared panicking upon climbing up to the surface. Klaus offered her a a hand, standing on top, but she slapped it away.

«Why would Kol take all of you here if he knew there were… zombies wandering about?» Klaus objected, still hesitant to Ellie's wild conspiracies.

«Kol is an asshole, but he's not an idiot… at least not one-hundred percent, he probably has something planned, we just have to find him and figure out what.»

They faltered around the dark forest for what seemed like ages, with nothing suspicious happening.

«Ignoring me is not gonna make me disappear, you know.» Klaus reminded, as if she didn't already know.

«A girl can dream.»

«Come on, don't be like this!»

«I have nothing to say to you.» Ellie scolded.

«But I have some things to say to you.» Klaus declaimed arrogantly, making her give up.

«I'm guessing you're not gonna let this go, so fine! Before _zombies_ eat our brains out.»

«I wanna make things better.» he acknowledged.

«Klaus, I'm tired of being mad at you, believe me. But what you did is just _unforgivable._» she explained, sighing at their hopelessness. He looked at her with eyes full of pity. She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep her mouth closed, or scream his head off, but she couldn't do any of them.

«I thought watching you die would be the most painful thing I'd ever have to go through, but seeing you that broken, without your humanity, was even worse. I would've gladly killed myself to save you, because my life means nothing when you're not here, but that wouldn't have made a difference because you don't care about me.»

«Yeah, but that's where you're wrong! I thought I'd be able to get through this, cause I knew that at least I had you by my side. But now… let's just say I didn't lose just one father.»

The look on his face when she said that, the look he had when he realized he had finally gained what he wanted, and let it slip away.

In other news: they could both hear stomping fill the quiet night, two feet ambling through the forest at a curious pace. Out of the blue came the remains of what once must've been a beautiful woman dressed in an evening gown and a bonnet covering her shaking head.

Klaus was the first one to react, and tackled the creature down to the ground, causing her to let out a terrible shriek, unbearable to listen to. He thought he had the upper-hand, but the corpse reached out a hand and drilled her sharp fingers into his back.

Ellie realized what she was doing when he heard him endure the pain, and jumped over her to stop her. The corpse quickly gained control over her as well, and got on top, ready to set her yellow teeth into her flesh.

But Ellie remembered a similar situation when she fought Dana the hybrid, and got one hand loose to rip off the few locks of hair she had left on her head. The shriek was heard again, and Klaus seized the opportunity to rip off both her arms.

Both of them started to dismember the body even more when she was down, cutting off her head, and all there was to it. But it didn't stop, it never stopped, every part of her still moved.

«HOW THE HELL DO WE KILL THIS THING?!» Ellie screamed.

«How do you kill something that's already dead?»

* * *

«I told you we shouldn't have left the group!» Lauren Fawkes nagged as she and her friends walked around in the fog.

«Our tent is somewhere around here! I saw that tree on the way to the graveyard!» Lee insisted, breathing heavily without her asthma medication.

«What if the tents are gone?!-» Inga questioned desperately, «-WHAT IF THE WHITE LADY TOOK THEM?!»

«Inga! The White Lady isn't real!» Maria reassured, holding on to her hand since she was also secretly scared.

«But if you're scared, I can protect you from her, Maria!» Jacob insisted, trying to get between her and Inga.

«...Thanks… Jacob.»

«WHAT WAS THAT?!» Inga yelled after hearing something moving from a far.

«Protect me, Jacob!» Lee squealed, but Jacob was too busy getting Maria's attention.

«I'm sure it's nothing, Lee!» he insisted.

«I'm scared!» Maria admitted.

«I'LL SAVE YOU!»

* * *

«KOL! Where have you been?!» Katie yelled when she finally found him by the parking area, picking up a heavy backpack from his car.

«I'm in a bit of a hurry, Katie, so why don't you make like a tree, and leave?»

«What's in the backpack?»

«The wrong tree for you to be barking on.»

«I know I'm not your favorite person right now, and you're far from mine. But I can't find anyone here and I'm getting worried.»

«Sorry, should I _cut _the tree jokes?»

«KOL! I'm serious!»

Kol erased the smile from his face, and looked more and more threatening the closer he got to Katie.

«And so am I when I say: get away from me before I do something I probably won't regret.»

* * *

«Her face looks like a bloated floating mattress!» Emily joked on their tour guide's behalf, giggling along with Louis.

«Her face? I thought that was her ass!» he added.

«Will you guys stop being so mean?-» Sarah complained, taking a second to stop taking notes from the tour, «-I'm trying to pay attention!»

«Of course, little miss perfect.» Emily scolded, and they continued with the vulgar jokes.

«GUYS!-» Ellie yelled when she met up with the group that was supposed to be severely bigger, «-Where are the others?!»

Emily and Louis giggled belittling at the class freak.

«Everyone bailed.»

«Well, where did they go?!»

«Nelly and Landon went to explore the other side of the graveyard.» Sarah acknowledged.

«What about ALL the others?!»

«Chill out, Osbourne! Everyone split up, but what's the big problem?» Louis smirked, not taking any of it seriously.

«Miss-» Lorraine interrupted, slowly realizing everyone bailed on her, «-May I ask why you're ruining the tour?»

«You guys have to stick together, and get the hell away from here!»

«BUT WHY?!» Emily questioned, with her mind set on Ellie being a psycho.

«Yes, why-»

Lorraine was ambushed by two of the corpses jumping her at a speed even faster than most vampires. They went straight for her face, and began to rip off her skin, enjoying the sound of her screams.

«THAT'S WHY!»

* * *

Jacob felt like it was his duty as the only guy there, to approach the weird noise with a stick he found lying around. His heart nearly stopped when something jumped out of the mist, and it didn't get better when he saw who it was.

«Y-YO-Y-Y-YOU'RE… YOU'RE-»

«Klaus Mikaelson, pleased to meet you.» Klaus greeted.

«OH MY GOD!-» Inga screamed, «-IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! OH MY GOD! IT'S REALLY-»

«Yes, we just settled that, love, can we please get back to how we're gonna save all of you?»

«Save us? From what?» Lee asked.

Klaus smiled at the children, and dragged out the squealing head of the creatures, until now they'd just figured the squealing came from Inga.

«Does this answer your question, or should I be more precise?»

«WOAH! WHAT IS THAT?!» Jacob asked baffled.

«That, kid, is what's going to eat you if you don't gather your girlfriends and escape this hell-hole.»

«Eeew! They're not my girlfriends!-» he alleged, «-Unless… Maria?»

«Jacob, where's Maria?» Lauren asked worried, causing Inga to scream.

«WHERE'S MARIA?!»

* * *

Ellie pushed the three remaining students away. She knew there was no hope for the tour guide, and was smart enough to get the others away when the living dead were feasting.

«RUN! NOW!» she commanded, and scouted through the night to see if there were others.

Ellie pulled a marble tombstone up from the dirt and threw it on one of the corpses when they were on the ground eating.

It screamed with the same unbearable sound as the woman from earlier, which signalized danger to the other.

Ellie hurried to separate his upper and lower body before the other one attacked her.

Its teeth clapped constantly, trying to get a bite of her, but he had yet to know she had teeth of her own, a pair so powerful, in fact, that they drilled their way through its skull, and it let go of her.

«CATCH!» Louis yelled, and threw Ellie another tombstone, which she cracked over the monster's head, and it was knocked down.

«IS IT DEAD?!» Emily hyperventilated, pushing Sarah in front of her so she wouldn't get eaten.

«It can't be killed, the only thing we can do is separate their body parts so it can't attack.» Ellie explained, and was overwhelmed by Louis, who was usually nothing but crude to her, embracing her in both fear and gratitude.

«Thanks for saving us.» he thanked, followed by Emily, who was still in shock.

«I think there's a cabin not far from here, you people have to get there and not come out until dawn-» Ellie commanded, comforting Sarah, who was struggling to breathe, «-If you come across someone else, take them with you.»

«What about you?»

«I have some ass-kicking to do.»

* * *

«Katie! Thank god I found you!» Ellie greeted relieved, not able to stop hugging her in spite of their situation.

«What's on, Ellie?!» Katie cried.

«I don't have time to explain, but there are things here out to kill us. You have to find the rest of the class and take them somewhere safe.»

«How do I kill these creatures?»

«You don't, you can't! Kol said he has a way to stop them, but until then, dismemberment is the only option.»

«Then I'll do that!»

«The hell you are! No way, not in your situation!»

«Ellie, I'll be fine!»

Ellie hesitated, but eventually let go of her.

«Just… be careful, ok?»

* * *

«Nelly, we have to run!» Landon emphasized, but his girlfriend wasn't even paying attention, watching the fascinating and gruesome creatures from behind a crypt.

«I can't believe it! It's the fucking zombie apocalypse!»

«And you can bet you're ass you're gonna stay right here while I take care of it-» Ellie explained seconds upon popping up beside them, «-Stay where you are and _don't _make a sound.»

She took a deep breath, and gathered the courage to run over to the corpses. Nelly was about to run after her, but Landon took a hold of her arm.  
«ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!»

«I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT MY ENTIRE LIFE, AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GONNA LET DANIELLE FUCKING OSBOURNE TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!»

She forced her way out of his grip, and sprinted down the hill to ''fulfill her destiny''.

Ellie was busy fighting off three walking dead at the time, struggling, but coping with kicking their stomachs to keep them away. She was just able to shake off one of them when the other took a greedy bite of her hand.

She took notice of her hand bleeding out when she tried simply dragging the beat off her, and saw tissue of her own flesh as she was almost out.

But something came over her, stopping her and tackling both her and the zombie to the ground. A desperate emo kid to be precise.

«NELLY, GET AWAY!» Ellie yelled, as Nelly quickly realized hitting the creature in the face wasn't a good strategy. The pressure she made from separating the two of them made the zombie bite Ellie's hand even harder.

«NEVER!»

«HE'S RIPPING MY HAND OFF!» she cried, attempting to push Nelly away, but she didn't flinch until Klaus took a hold of her, and threw her five feet away.

He ripped the corpse's arm off, and did the same to the second one until they were down.

«ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!»

«Yeah, yeah! I'll be fine!» Ellie assured, looking at her hand.

«I got four of the students to the cabin, but one of them are missing.» he explained, but something behind them caused Ellie to rapidly jump away before he even noticed.

«KLAUS, LOOK OUT!»

The third corpse was stomping its way to them, and slashed its nails through Klaus' arm, and up across his back before it drove its hand through his heart. Ellie tried shoving it away, but it only caused him to struggle even more. She finally got it out, but the zombie then went for her.

That's when Nelly got an idea of her own, and ripped off a branch from the rotten tree next to her, ready to save the day.

She angrily ran over to Klaus, who was struggling to get up from the ground, and drove the branch through his back.

Ellie ripped through the zombie's abdominals with great power, and from there managed to separate its upper and lower body.

«NELLY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!» she screamed, seeing Klaus trying to reach for the branch himself.

«HE'S EVIL! I DID WHAT I HAD TO!»

«DAMN RIGHT, HE'S EVIL! BUT HE WAS _HELPING _US YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF-»

* * *

«-DA DA DA DA DAA! IT'S THA MOTHAFUCKIN' D OH DOUBLE G-»

«-SNOOP DOGG!»

«DA DA DA DA DAA! YOU KNOW I'M MOBBIN' WITH THE-»

«With the D R E! Yeah, yeah, we get it! You smoke weed everyday!» Katie interrupted, ruining Austin's tent party.

«Way to be a party pooper, Katie!» Amanda complained.

«I'm not fucking kidding! Get the hell out of here if you wanna live!»

«Why should we listen to you?» Marley challenged.

«Can you just please get out?»

«Nobody cares about you, bitch!» Austin laughed, but stopped as soon as Katie grabbed him by his jacked, and pulled him out of the tent.

«Get comfortable in your jock strap, idiot, cause you're gonna listen to me: I have been through hell and back, and there is no way I am letting a low-life loser like yourself kick me down tonight. So you're gonna get out of that tent, bring your trail-trash friends and do as I say. ARE WE CLEAR?!»

Austin silently nodded, and the rest of them got out of there, and followed Katie through the foggy night and into the white church by the parking area.

She opened the door and listened carefully to what was hiding in the simplistic, wooden building. And she couldn't believe her own eyes when she saw what was going on by the altar.

«Guys, go down to the basement, and _don't _come up.» she commanded, and entered the main room.

Maria. Sweet, kind, friendly Maria was roughly fastened to the wall, bleeding out from her hands. Katie ran over to her to see if she was still breathing, luckily she was, unluckily…

«Nothing to see here, Katie, sush now!» Kol asserted, and tried shoving her away.

«Oh my god… is this your plan?! Killing an innocent person?!» Katie yelled.

«It's the only way, sorry not sorry.»

«This is wrong, Kol, and you know it!»

«This one life will save thousands of others!»

«It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you kill a child!»

«WHY NOT?!»

«You don't understand-»

«How can you say something like that? OF COURSE I UNDERSTAND! These kids here, they all have parents who love them, some not enough and some too much, but they all love them. That's what it's like to be a parent, even if it's for a few years or a few seconds, you have this feeling in you that just screams: "fuck me, fuck me and my problems!"

Cause none of that other stuff matters, only this little thing that exists because of you, and is now your responsibility. You feel the need to protect them, cherish them and love them forever.

And then someone tells you they're gone. Your child, the only thing that has ever truly mattered to you is brutally taken away from you.  
What do you say to someone who just lost all of that? Do you think it's gonna be fine if you tell them: "it's not your fault", "there was nothing you could do", "try not to think about it"? Is that what I should've told Nik when he lost Ellie? When he was so far down he could barely even breathe? OR WHAT ABOUT WHO YOU KILLED?!»

«KOL, STOP IT-»

«Stop what? I'm just telling you how wrong it is, isn't that what you wanted?»

«You're mad because of me and-»

«And what? My child? It's kind of funny, don't you think? How I kill a child and it's murder, BUT YOU KILL MY CHILD AND IT'S A CHOICE!»

«KOL, I LIED!» Katie admitted, immediately regretting it.

«What?»

«I LIED TO HURT YOU, BUT I COULDN'T GO TROUGH WITH IT!»

He didn't have to say anything, his eyes said it all. But right then, Katie still needed a confirmation that his mind was still on earth.

«Kol, please say something.» she begged.

«...I have a sacrifice to do.» he stated cynically, and looked over at Maria.

«THE HELL YOU ARE!» Katie yelled, grabbed the wooden cross placed on the altar, and staked him.

«KATIE!»

First she thought is was just a scared viewer, as she watched Kol die and got the unconscious girl off the wall. But when she turned around, she saw Marley, with a look of fear unlike anything she had seen before.

«KATIE! THEY'RE COMING!»

* * *

«GOD! Where did you learn to jump people like that?!» Ellie asked Nelly when she tried using her hands to remove the branch from Klaus' upper back, as it was dangerously close to his heart. They couldn't risk him dying right now, there were too many monsters out there for only her, outside the crypt they'd broken into.

«Vampire self-defense class, I knew it would come in handy someday.» Nelly explained, pretty smug about her accomplishment.

«Well, congratulations! You just staked our only hope of surviving the night.»

«Why the fuck is Klaus Mikaelson helping you, anyway?!»

«Because he's a lonesome sociopath, that's why.»

«And why are you so insisting on helping him?»

Ellie looked down at her father, who was halfway unconscious, and pretty helpless at the moment. Their feud was far from over, but she had to admit that a part of her still cared deeply for him.

«That's a good question.» she mumbled, but Nelly was already distracted by someone calling her.

«It was Joe, he said that he, Glenn and Chloe all went to the church with Marley and the others. He asks if we're coming.» she explained once she was done.

«There's no way we can get there alive, we'll just have to stay in here until dawn.»

«He says it's ok, Katie is fighting the zombies off!»

The shock of the news caused Ellie to furiously get the branch out, and ended up moping.

«Ellie, what's wrong?» Klaus asked, quickly recovering.

«KATIE'S IN DANGER, WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!»

«She's a strong vampire, she'll be fine!»

«IT'S NOT HER I'M WORRIED ABOUT!» she revealed, and fled the crypt with Klaus right behind her.

* * *

Arriving there was horrifying, watching the two dozens of corpses drop dead once again. They were all flocked around Katie, who had put up a hard fight to keep them away from the children. Now she was lying there, just as lifeless as them.

Ellie was unable to say or do anything, leaving Klaus with the hard job of checking on her.

He checked on her pulse, slow, but still there.

«You said they could only be put to sleep by child sacrifice-» he stated heavy-hearted, «-But Katie's not dead.»

And just like that, Ellie realized what had actually happened.

«Her baby is.»


	96. The Underdog: chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23. GUILTY FILTHY SOUL  
****_(Guilty Filthy Soul - Awolnation)_  
**  
**ELLIE/KATHERINE POV**

* * *

«Did she just move?»

«No, the curtains moved.»

«No! That was definitely her!»

«Yeah, maybe she saw me here and tried to escape.»

«Stop joking around, Katherine! This isn't exactly a jokable matter.»

It never was. Something told me it never would be.

I waltzed around the room, and searched my mind for an excuse to leave. Before I just snapped, and gave name to the unspoken tension going on in the hospital room.

«You know, Kol… it's been a month today.» I hinted.

«People can be in comas for year before they wake up. It's not a matter of time, it's a matter of patience.» Kol insisted, hiding away from the bitter truth.

She wasn't gonna wake up. I wanted to say it. I wanted to say it so bad. So Kol could move on from the guilt-filled, empty space he called a heart. But that wasn't an option.

If I wanted things between us to be the way they were before, I really wanted to be the supportive girlfriend. But that meant watching my boyfriend stare at his ex for hours a day.

I saw Ellie sprinting down the corridor, on her way here.

«Ellie, tell your uncle he needs to go out into the real world.» I commanded the second she opened the door, but she didn't even notice me.

«I got your text, did she move?!» she emphasized, and hurried to grab a hold of Katie's bony hand.

«I think so!»

«That's great!-» Ellie cheered, and leaned back in her normal chair, «-It's not amazing, but hell, it's progress!»

«Please, dear god, not you too.» I sighed, resulting in a series of dirty looks.

«I'm not giving up on her, Katherine.» Ellie swore.

«Me neither.» Kol added, not in the mood to discuss with me.

«Ellie, it's summer vacation! You could be out having fun, why are you doing this to yourself?»

«Cause my friend is suffering, not to mention your boyfriend, who you ''love''. I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like the right time to have fun.»

«Why are you bashing me, all of a sudden!?»

«Because for once-» Kol spoke up, «-you have to accept that something isn't about you.»

Sick of arguing, I marched out of the room, and found Klaus examining at x-ray scans on his own, like he always was.

«What now, Katherine?» he asked, in a better mood than I expected him to be.

«This Katiebonaza is driving me crazy, what have you got there?»

«Katie's x-rays.»

«Oooof course it is.»

«It is as I suspected. Since she's not human, the coma isn't caused by vital failure, but post traumatic stress. Her body is unable to process everything that happened to her, and it resolves it by total rest.» he explained.

«Yeah, I don't really care, Dr. McDreamy! Is she gonna wake up or not?»

«I don't know, I haven't seen a case this bad before. PTSD usually resolves itself after medicating the patient, not naturally. Worst case scenario is that it takes months, maybe even years.»

«Great! Why don't you waltz over to her room, and tell that to Kol and Ellie?»

Klaus did a poor attempt at avoiding his annoyance, but ended up rolling his eyes at me.

«They're allowed to be worried about their friend.» he defended.

«Hellooo! They're a couple of days away from moving in there! I thought you'd at least be concerned for your daughter!» I reminded.

«I am. But recent experiences taught me to stay away from her problems, and let her deal on her own. You should let Kol do the same.»

«I'm trying to, I really am-»

«But god forbid all eyes aren't on Katherine Pierce.»

«Finally! Someone who understands!» I applauded, briefly catching Klaus smiling out into the thin air.

«What was that?» I was quick to ask.

«What was what?»

«You were smiling.»

«So?»

«You don't smile, you never smile! It's just the laws of nature.»

He smiled once more, this time letting out a small chuckle.

«There it is again! What's going on? What are you so damn happy about?!»

Klaus picked up the x-ray scans and approached the door, but turned back to me right before he left.

«Trust me, you'll find out soon enough.»

* * *

I knocked on the doorway three times upon tossing a half-present Kol what probably was his breakfast, lunch and dinner.

«Oh... hey, Ellie.»

«Almond Snickers, Arizona green tea and springrolls.» I declared, and snatched one of the rolls from him.

«I got almond Snickers last Wednesday.» he implied.

«No, you got dark chocolate Snickers, diet Mountain Dew and pasta carbonara last Wednesday.»

«No way, pasta carbonara was May 31st.»

«May 31st: cherry red vines, Nesquick strawberry milk and BBQ sandwiches.»

«We have absolutely no life, do we?»

«We lost that on June 15th.»

«… June 15th: grape twisslers, Red Bull and... Greek salads?»

«Bingo.»

Trying out new combos each day had unwillingly turned into a source of entertainment for us, as sad as it was.

Today marked the one month anniversary of what happened on the feild trip, with everyone but me, Kol and Klaus remembering it as a dull and eventless evening of a rip-off talking about non-existant ghosts.

Isn't that just perfect? I finally did something to get along with the other kids, only to force them to forget.

Klaus had apparently fixed another dying kid from a children's hospital to keep the Easton corpses down, but what really worried me what that whoever released them in the first place, was still out there somewhere.

As we were sitting there, glancing at Katie, I realized how much this wasn't helping. How being there was a thoughtful thing in theory, but useless in practice.

I then looked up at the small tv on top of the wall, showing the original black & white version of ''The Wizard of Oz''.

«The Wizard of Oz-» I mumbled, repeating it a couple of times to myself before I caught Kol's attention, «-The Wizard can give you courage, knowledge, emotion-»

«Crazy ranting?»

«What I'm trying to say is: wizards can do some pretty sick magic, do you think a wake-up call is possible?»

«Are you saying what I think you're saying?»

«We know a wiza-wit-whatever! Tommy! He sort of owes me for killing my mother, I'm sure he can try!»

I got up and started packing my stuff before Kol stopped me.

«Do you really think this is gonna help?» he asked.

«Probably not. But I need to know that it's not gonna work, cause if it could and I didn't , I'd never forgive myself.»

* * *

«Knock, knock.» I smiled when I met Kol, who was clinging onto Katie's hand.

«What's up, Kat?» he asked drowsy, and not at all interested.

«The nurse asked me if your _girlfriend_ had any family members they could call.»

«Did you say no?»

«Yeah, but that wasn't the point, was it?»

«Jesus, Kat. Let them think what they want!» Kol snapped, still not able to take his eyes off Katie.

«Can you at least look at me instead of your braindead ex?!»

«What did you just say to me?»

«I'm just saying! It would be nice if you cared half as much about me, as you do about HER!»

«You don't get it! It's not about that!»

«Then tell me: what is it about, Kol? Cause I've been stepping on eggshells trying to respect this irrational and idiotic behaviour of yours, but I can't!»

«IT'S MY FAULT!» he admitted, more shameful than I had ever seen him.

«What are you talking about? Katie is… in her situation because she saved her friends, you weren't even there.»

«But who released those cannibalistic monsters, huh? Who left her out there in the cold to die while busy being mad at her?! Who got his own child killed?! I RUIN LIVES, KATHERINE! I ruin lives, and for once, I need to endure the consequences.»

I went over to him, and hugged him as hard and passionate as I could. Hoping it would comfort him now that I finally understood his pain.

«I know you think it's helping, but sitting here isn't gonna make you feel better.» I insisted, and he immediately pulled away.

«I'll feel better once Katie is awake.»

«Oh, babe-» I stroked my hand over his cheek, «-She's not gonna wake up.»

All the pain in his eyes turned to anger, and anger quickly turned to rage.

«Get the hell out of here.» he demanded.

«Kol, I'm sorry-»

«I said: get the hell out of here.»

* * *

«Ellie! What brings you to this side of town?» Klaus (to my surprise) greeted me when I entered my former workplace.

He looked like he was caught off guard, but was still awkwardly optimistic about something.

«I could ask you the same, but I don't give a damn about you anyway, so why don't you instead tell me where the witch is?» I demanded.

«Why? What do you need him for?»

«I was gonna ask him about something.»

«Can he take a message? His head isn't really in the right place at the moment.» he offered cryptically, and I noticed him discretely wiping something off his hands.

«N-no-» I stuttered as the smell of blood caught up with me, «-No, definitely not.»

«Aaah, so it's sort of a face-to-face thing?»

«I guess you can say that… can I just see him?»

It was all over the place now, a bittersweet, metallic symphony arousing my every sense.

«What have you done, Klaus?!»

«No worries, dear-», he assured, giving me a nasty smile upon lifting up Tommy's severed head from behind the counter, «-He's right here.»

I automatically took a couple of steps away, and it led me to crash into the door. I blindly grabbed for the handle, and fled outside, only for Klaus to come running after me.

«Aaah, come on! I thought it was pretty funny!» he laughed.

«OH, REALLY?! CAUSE WHEN THE CRAZY VERSION OF ME WANTED TO DO THAT, YOU SNAPPED MY NECK, JACKASS!» I yelled, unable to put any of it together, since none of it made any sense in general.

«Something tells me you're mad?»

«DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!»

His smugness over his bloody hands was visible in the mean, evil smile of his.

«What if I told you, I had an impeccably good reason?» he challenged.

«I'd kick you and tell you you're full of shit!»

«Oh, that's cute! You're trying to stand up for yourself!»

«What happened to: I wanna make things better?»

«The only good thing about you not liking me, is that I don't have to hide who I really am from you.»

«So that's what this is all about?!»

«Oh, dear god no! This was all for my own, selfish gain.»

«True story.»

It struck me, the voice of the one person I thought I would never hear from again. My reason for waking up in the middle of the night, confused and scared, having to comfort myself back to sleep. My reason for despising everyone around me for trying to help me, when all I really needed was to hear this voice, just once more.

I slowly understood what was going on. Something I'd feared a while back, but never got around to ask about, simply because I was convinced that Klaus would never let himself be used like that.

Yet, there she was. Like a day hadn't gone by since I last said goodbye to her, and we were back to where we left off. Mom.


	97. The Underdog: chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24. I'M THE SUPERMAN AND IT'S MY SHOW  
_(Don't Stop - Foster The People)_**

**ELLIE POV**

* * *

So many thoughts to process, and the only thing I could think of that morning was dragging myself out of bed to get coffee. But walking into the kitchen made me realize just how little I needed it.

«Morning, honey!-» mom greeted, and reached out a plate of waffles, «-Breakfast?»

«...Mom… What are you doing here?»

«I live here, this is _my _apartment!»

There was something incredibly off about her smile, and how she was cooking like this is where she'd been for the past year.

«Nooo… this is _my _apartment! Which I inherited when _you _died!» I informed, trying to keep my cool.

«Why are you saying it like it's news to me?»

«Because that's how you're acting! God, mom! It's been under forty-eight hours since you came back to life! The gum I nearly choked on when I saw you still has flavor, dammit!»

«But I'm back, everything's fine and we can go back to normal!»

«And act like this past year never happened?!»

«Why are you angry at me?»

«I don't know!-» I yelled, and stomped angrily back to my room, only to bump into the only person who could make things worse, «-Well, now I know!»

«Ellie, it's not what it looks like!» mom defended, quickly realizing she was unable to talk her way out of this.

«What… the… SERIOUS fuck is _he _doing here?!» I stuttered, with embarrassment quickly turning into fury.

«Wouldn't wanna miss out on breakfast!» Klaus smiled, embracing the awkwardness that was his shirtless self amble through MY home.

«You invited my arch enemy over for breakfast?!»

«No! I would never!-» mom objected, and stared shamefully down her coffee cup, «-He got here last night.»

I looked at my mother, who was doing her best not to smile, then turned to Klaus, who was doing nothing but smiling. My disgust for the two of them could only be summed up in the stutters of my despair, that came next:

«B-bu-b- how co-co-c-wa-huh… cuz- a- wha-» I got my shit together, and went back to being angry, «-I HAVE TO GO!»

«Where are you going?» mom asked.

«I don't know, school!»

«It's summer vacation.»

«Then I'll go hang out with my friends!»

Klaus made himself (even more) at home, and went to get coffee from one of my mugs.

«Oh yes! I'm sure visiting your braindead friend in the hospital eleven hours a day is a great social life!» he teased, back to his old, nasty self. I waited for mom to tell him he crossed the line, but of course that never happened.

«He's right, you know. It's kind of…»

«Pathetic?» Klaus suggested.

«I was gonna say it doesn't sound like a good idea.» mom implied.

«Yeah, I don't feel like taking life-advice from the chick who shacks up with the guy who killed her husband!» I declaimed.

«_Ex-_husband!»

«That's great, mom! Tell yourself whatever makes you sleep at night, cause hiding from the truth is sort of your thing!»

* * *

«-And then I stormed off, and walked down two blocks or so before I realized I was still in my PJs.» I concluded.

«Please tell me this story ends with ''then I woke up''.» Kol begged.

«I had go back there and beg them to open the door to MY apartment. FUCK THIS DAY!»

«If I may ask… why are you so upset with your mother? Aren't you happy she's alive again?»

«Of course I'm happy to have her back, but I don't wanna be! She's acting like this our happy ending, and let's just face it: we don't get happy endings!»

«You got that right.»

We both sank into each our hospital chairs, sighing as we watched Katie sleep peacefully in her bed. We knew everything there was to know about those chairs, that room and the entire hospital by now, after one month of constant visitations.

«They were right about one thing, though-» I admitted, «-This, what we're doing right now, it's pathetic.»

Kol was about to object the second I said it, but ended up stuck with his mouth open and finger in the air for a while, until he realized the same thing.

«Pathetic, indeed.» he agreed.

«Katie, do you we're pathetic?» I asked, sort of hoping for her to respond, only to be met by yet another disappointment.

«OH MY GOD, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!» Kol panicked, about to go crazy from the sterilized, white hospital room.

«Just calm down! I'm sure that if we just sit out asses down, an adventure will come to us!» I assured.

«Did all that hair dye get into your brain, kid?!» he complained, but eventually sat down next to me.

«This is ridiculous! It's not some magical sign will just-»

_«-In other news: Mayor Archibald announces a 4th of July celebration by Leftwhich Park-» _Madeline Sinclair announced on the morning news from tv _«-He goes on to tell that the whole event will be arranged by the city council, as Bridgeport still has a ban on private use of fireworks, after the enforcement settled in 1987.»_

«Why would the mayor care to set up a 4th of July party?» I questioned, turning off the tv.

«I hate to say it, but he's a pretty nice guy.»

«Nah, I'm buying the whole ''nice guy''-act, the guy is hiding something! And we're gonna find out what!»

I immediately got up and grabbed my stuff, but Kol blocked the door.

«Pretty sure that goes against the promise I made to your parents about not getting you into trouble.» he implied.

«The more reason to it!-» I encouraged, «-Come on! When was the last time you and I went on a crazy adventure?»

«The same night I got Katie in a coma and you had to save twenty-two kids.» he reminded.

«Other than that, it was a great night, huh?»

Kol hesitated, and turned to Katie.

«Do you think it's a good idea, Katie?-» he asked, raising his awareness on how crazy we were becoming, «-Who am I kidding? You're totally right, let's go.»

* * *

«Gee, how did you learn to pick locks like that?» I asked, fascinated by Kol's skills as he managed to open the door to the mayor's new office in the temporary city hall.

«Adultery taught me life lessons, kiddo. I can also forge signatures, disguise my voice over the phone, pickpocket, and I speak fluent Portuguese.»

«Are you still sure breaking into his office is the best idea?»

«It's sure as hell the fastest way.»

I had a quick look around, scared someone would catch us at any moment.

The office was simplistic, with rustic furnishing and no pompous art or any sign of a fortune, like Elijah never hesitated to show off. The only thing getting comfortable on the mural walls were plackets and diplomas, chronologically telling the life story of Demetrius Archibald.

«Finding anything of interest?» Kol asked, trying to log onto Archibald's computer.

«I don't know. Guys who get awards for helping out the autistic, the homeless, the drug-addicted, and the elderly usually aren't criminals.»

«Or they're trying to hide their true colors.»

«AHA!» I uttered, and confidently picked up an old news-article hiding under one of the numerous bookshelves, only to find a picture of him and a smiling boy covered in second-degree burns.

«Benton Mayor donates fifty grand to Arkansas children's hospital!-» I repeated after looking at the headline, «-It's like he came prancing out of an Astrid Lindgren novel!»

«Well, there's nothing here about the party he's throwing-», Kol got away from the computer and started roaming around the bookshelves until he remembered something, «-Wait… read that again.»

«Benton Mayor donates fifty grand to Arkansas children's hospital, why?»

«Because: _Benton Mayor _donates fifty grand to _Arkansas _children's hospital!-» he repeated cryptically, and stole the news article from my hands, «-Which means he's been mayor before.»

I immediately pulled out my iPhone, and searched the web for ''Demetrius Archibald, Benton Mayor''.

«There's no record him being Mayor there, or anything with him and the town at all!» I stated, and Kol took over the research. I'm assuming background-checks was one of the skills adultery taught him, cause he had an answer ready within three minutes.

«That's because his name was then Christoph Pamthéres, he was the Mayor of Benton, Arkansas until his forced resignation in 1999.» he explained.

«Are you saying Mayor Smileyface has a dark secret?»

«He was sentenced for a lifetime in prison after sexual abuse of dozens under the age of sixteen, no one has heard of him since-» Kol explained, and took some time to think, «-My guess is that the new city council offered to get him out of prison, to change identities and be the new Mayor here.»

«Holy shit! I think you're right!» I exclaimed.

«And now that we know his secret, all we have to do is-»

«SHHH!» I stopped, and listened carefully as we heard voices coming our way. We both panicked and looked for a place to hide.

I rushed to get inside the cabinet by the wall, but Kol beat me to it.

«There's only room for one, and I'm the brother of the guy who slaughtered his colleagues!» he declaimed.

«Shut your face!» I snapped, and invited myself in there, making our close relationship a little too literal. There was barely enough room for us to breathe, but no time for me to get out.

«I'm telling you, Phyllis, we have everything set up for the big day.» Mayor Archibald reassured, stepping into his office with a Blackberry on his ear, as I could see through the small crack in the closet, amidst being smothered by suit jackets.

_«But there is so much work left to be done, where do we even begin?» _the lady on the phone asked, worried sick.

«Relax! My guys have everything under control. Besides, I'm only the one hosting, Mikaelson was the one who planned it down to the last detail.»  
I almost made a light squeal from hearing the name of the one responsible for what they were up to, and I was pretty sure I heard Kol let it out.  
_«Should we discuss it with him?»_

Archibald walked around the office for a bit, until he eventually sat down by his desk, putting his laptop on his lap and feet on the table.

«Nah, the son of a bitch has enough on his mind already. Did you set up the meeting with the home for Alzheimer's patients? I wanna give them a big donation, you know, make gotta look good for them papers!»

_«Would you like to head down there his evening?»  
_  
«I'm just gonna chillax at the office De moa tonight. Got some e-mails and forms to send before the conference in Huston. After that I think I'm gonna head down to that bar on 7th street.»

_«Why would you to business at 7th street?»_

«Trust me, if people went there for business, it wouldn't be named ''Roadkill'', hah!»

* * *

E-mails and forms, my ass! The bastard spent forty minutes playing Farmville, after twenty minutes of some sketchy things I'd rather not repeat.  
Two hours later, my leg was asleep, Kol was fully asleep, and the Mayor finally left.

«TWO HOURS IN THAT CLOSET MADE ME RE-THINK EVERY DECISION I HAVE EVER MADE!» I yelled, when I was safe that no one could hear me.

«Good thing it gave me time to think of a plan.» Kol smiled.

«A plan to find out who this ''Mikaelson'' is, I hope!»

«Well, we know it's not me.»

«And we know it's not Finn.»

«Rebekah's too busy depressing over things.»

«And this is one of Klaus' better days, I don't think he's plotting against himself.»

«So unless Elijah is working for the bad guys from jail...»

«Alright, what's your plan?»

Kol took his time to plot his newest scheme, clearly torn between the matters of evil and justice.

«We know the guy likes them youngsters, I say we meet him at that bar of his, get him all buttered up, and get proof of who he really is-» he explained, «-And unless he wants his dirty laundry aired out to the whole city, he tells us the full truth.»

«Kol, you're a genious!-» I applauded, and high-fived him, «-but there's only the two of us, who's gonna seduce him?»

He put his arm around my shoulders as we headed out of the office, and I started fearing where he was going with this.

«You're right… and you already seen me in a skirt, I don't make the prettiest girl.»

«You still owe me an explanation for that.»

«My point is- and I don't mean to push any boundaries when saying so, but let's just face it-»

«Just get to the point, trannypants!»

«Fine, you're gonna do it.»

«SAY WHAT NOW?!»

Kol put his hand over my mouth to shut me up, and tried calming me down from his outrageous revelation.

«You're a pretty girl, kiddo!»

«Coming from the guy who calls me ''kiddo''!»

«Just imagine how angry your mother will get!» he tempted, and I quickly changed my mind about everything.

«On second thought, I'm all in!» I acknowledged smiling.

«Are you sure you can pull it off?»

«Oh, please! When my humanity was off, I picked up old men at bars ALL the time!»

Kol choked on his own words trying to find a response to that, but ended up staring awkwardly at me.

«To kill them! Jesus, relax!» I added, and he could finally breathe out.

«THANK GOD!»

* * *

There he was, sipping his scotch without a care in the world. Being that powerful must've been an amazing feeling. He wouldn't know what hit him.

«Oh. My. Gosh! I've never met a celebrity before!» I greeted, taking up the seat next to him by the bar.

I was having a hard time finding him ''attractive'' in any way under the dim lighting of the bar that really lived up to its name: roadkill. Mayor Archibald was in his late fifties, desperately trying to salvage the last flickers of aging, red hair, ashamed of the bald spot that prided the top of his head as someone showed interest in him. His bloated gut put up a fight with the brave buttons on the striped shirt hid under a navy-blue jacket.

«Celebrity, huh?» he blushed.

«I'm sure you could be partying anywhere in town… but I'm glad you picked here.»

«Yeah, me too!-» he smiled, and ordered a drink from the already intoxicated bartender, «-What's your name?»

«Not relevant, I wanna talk about you! You must be so rich-», I looked over my shoulder to confirm that Kol was on the other side of the bar, and caressed my hand over Archibald's arm, «-I bet you can get anything you want.»

_«Cough! Whore! Cough!-»_ Kol whispered to me from the table by the window, not at all suspiciously reading the newspaper, _«-But by all means, go on!»_

«Anything but good company.» Archibald confirmed, and released a small chuckle.

«Good company doesn't need to be bought.»

«So what do I have to do?»

«You can start by buying me a drink.»

* * *

This was going great! He was actually buying it. All I had to do was lead him on drastically.

I lead my hand up and down his arm, then changed to his thigh, causing him to blush shamefully. I lead my hand up and down his arm, then changed to his thigh, causing him to blush shamefully.

_«I'm starting to think you have bigger daddy-issues than I thought.» _Kol remarked.

«Shut up!» I rushed.

«Excuse me?» the Mayor bellowed, but I calmed him down by continuing the constant caressing, god, I felt like such a whore.

«I mean… we don't need to talk.»  
_  
_«What else do you think we should do?» he asked flirty, blowing his cigarette breath right in my face, growing creepier by the second.

«I don't know-» I hinted at Kol, «-What should we do?»

_«Get him out of here!»_

I leaned closer towards him, desperately trying to get past his repulsiveness. «Maybe we should go somewhere private.» I implied, and he immediately grabbed my hand, and dragged me roughly out of the gritty bar without paying.

Woah, he sure was eager.

Archibald lead me out to the backlot, and gave me a repellent smile. Just go along with it, Ellie!

He grabbed my waist, and pulled me closer to him. No problemo, this was going well… right?

He looked me in the eyes, and only them told me exactly what we were here for, biting his thick lips obnoxiously upon staring at mine.

«Woah… Uhm…» I uttered, uncertain of how ready I was for this little scheme.

«I know you want it!» he asserted, and forced me against the foggy brick wall, barely a centimeter away from my face.

«Easy, tiger!» I pleaded, but he kept going, stroking over my hair. My resistance was responded my his long tongue forcing its way down my throat as he grabbed a hold of my face, making me unable to escape.

I felt like puking right then, maybe that would get him off. But then I remembered: this sexually abusive pedophile bastard had spent fourteen years behind bars, there was no way he'd stop now.

GODDAMMIT! Where the hell was Kol?!

«Please!-» I begged amidst his breathless attempts of arousing me, «-Please! I don't wanna do this!»

He stopped the kissing and turned even more threatening, and slapped me in fury.

«You little tease!-» he yelled, and started feeling me up from behind my back, «-Girls like you are just asking for it.»

He went back to brutally kissing me. The more he began to show what how far he wanted to go, the more defenseless I felt.

But then I who had the upper hand here, and it sure as hell wasn't him.

I grabbed a hold of his jaw, and smashed his head into the wall, hearing his skull break in an instant.

«Creeps like you are just asking for it.» I declared, and kicked him just for good luck, before I saw who was standing in front of me.

«Danielle Monroe Osbourne, what the actual fuck is going on here!?»

On second thought, I'd settle for the rape. Anything but this.

«Nice to see you too, mom!»

«Still waiting for an answer here!-» mom nagged, furiously stomping her boots at the concrete ground.

«Ellie!-» Kol yelled, running out from the bar, «-YOUR MOM IS ON HER- Oh… hey, Gwyneth..»

«YOU don't talk!-» she commanded, and approached me as Kol lowered his head like a shameful Rottweiler, «-Go call an ambulance for this guy.»

«Yes, maam.»

«Still waiting to hear your explanation for why you were swapping spit with the Mayor!» she reminded.

«We were trying to get information, OK!?» I acknowledged.

«Do you have _any _idea how dangerous this is?!»

«What are you gonna do? Ground me?»

«What I want is an explanation for this behavior!»

«Relax, we do these types of things all the time!»

«Are you telling me you go on these suicide missions often?!»

«DON'T try to lesson me on suicide missions!»

Mom tried switching from angry to suddenly understanding, but I saw it as nothing but a forced parental act to put me in my place.

«So that's what this is about? You're acting out because you're mad at me?» she suggested, now it was my turn to get angry.

«Yes, mom! Yes, that is exactly what's going on! Way to go!

Your death is the one event that has defined me as a person, because everything I do goes back to my insane mother-issues! Not at all because you left me with a sociopathic son of a bitch as my only parent, and I had to deal with him constantly ruining my life! Not because the only guy I ever had real feelings for was plotting to kill me or because my best friend left me! Not because I have spent this past one and a half year being kicked, hit and killed every single day!»

«Ellie, I'm sorry-»

«I have gone through more pain, anger, loss and absolute hell than you can imagine-» I concluded, «-And if you think it's all thanks to you, you don't get to tell me how I'm gonna live my life.»


	98. The Underdog: chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25. TEENAGE DAUGHTER  
_(Teenage Daughter - Dog is Dead)_**

**WATCHER POV**

* * *

Klaus sat down next to his brother by the bar disk he was seated by, and ordered a drink. Not that he knew what Kol was doing there, even he had enough self-respect to avoid places like these.

«What's on your mind, little brother?»

«I fucked up, Nik, just like I always do.» Kol explained, and drank his brother's drink before he got to look at it.

«Yes, we're all used to that by now.» Klaus joked.

«This isn't funny! I fuck shit up, and I'm sick of it.»

Klaus didn't have to think twice before understanding what this was all about.

«What happened to Katie wasn't your fault, Kol.»

«You really think that's gonnna help?»

«Maybe not, but believe me, I know what you're going through-»

«That's just rich, Niklaus!» Kol snarled, and crashed a fist on the table.

«Well, it's true, isn't it?»

«You may have lost Danielle _once, _but you got her back!So yeah, maybe you know what I'm going through! But you are the worst parent to have ever walked this earth, and you refuse to do jack shit about it!»

«She's not exactly making it easy for me! I give up!» Klaus defended.

«She's a teenage girl, what did you expect?!-» Kol yelled, angered, drunk and frustrated, «-God, Nik! You're the one who's pathetic! You're giving up on your own daughter. You know, a part of me will always loathe you for being the one who got blessed with an amazing kid, YOU and not me!»

«What should I do, then?!»

«Just do her a favor, and stay the hell away from her until you've learned what really means to be a parent.»

* * *

Kol was bent over Katie's bed, trying desperately to spot any kind of movement. But he immediately put on his tough-guy act when he heard someone entering the room.

«That girl sure is lucky she has someone watching over her-» the intruder implied, revealed to be Gwyneth as she stepped into the dim light of the flickering nightstand lamp, «-I don't think she wants you that close, though.»

«She hates me already.» Kol muttered, and sat back in the chair he counted as his own by now.

«Nik told me about what happened… it sucks.»

«I'd hate to be rude, Gwyneth. But we don't know eachother, and you still despise me enough to gloat at a situation like this.»

«I'm not happy with you for using my daughter as a prostitute, but I like you enough to not tell her father about it.» Gwyneth joked, and sat down with him.

Kol realized that if Gwyneth could change a man like his brother, and raise a girl like Ellie, there was nothing wrong with being on good terms.

«In my defense, she didn't exactly say no.»

«Yeah, can't imagine what's next on the ''ways to act out on parents''-list.» Gwyneth sighed.

«Come on, it wasn't _all _about that.»

«I just don't know what I'm doing wrong, what makes me a bad mother?»

«From what I've seen so far, you're a great one.»

«Then what's the problem?»

«It's not you, Gwyneth, it's her. You're doing your best to keep her out of trouble, and that is exactly what she doesn't want.»

«Why?»

Kol gave her a nostalgic smile as he thought back to the time he first met Danielle. He thought of how quick it took for him to grow attached to her, without realizing his baggage was a lot for a teenage girl to carry.

«It took me a while to realize it myself, sometimes you even forget it, but the truth is: Ellie is just a kid. After you died, she was forced into innumerably many situations a fifteen-year-old should never have to go through, but she can't avoid it, so she tells herself she can do it on her own. Of course that has a way of exploding in her face, and someone has to come to the rescue, and she hates that. Because sometimes, she forgets that she's a kid, too.»

«Wow…» Gwyneth uttered, shocked by how this stranger knew her own daughter better than she did.

«What I'm trying to say is: Ellie thinks she needs to do everything on her own, because she doesn't want to need anyone. But she needs you more than you know, she's just scared she'll lose you again to show it.»

«You're an even better mother than I am.» she praised, a bit guilty for her flawed parenting.

«Hey, you did all the work, I just helped along the way!»

«I'm serious!-», she looked into the eyes that now knew no evil, «-You're really good for her.»

«Yeah, you can't help but love the girl… you and Klaus are really lucky to have her.» he complimented, and looked at the ground as Gwyneth realized she was saying all the wrong things.

«I'm so sorry, Kol. I totally forgot about-»

«Don't sweat it. I'll be alright.»

«You went through something horrible with Katie… so if you're not alright, it's alright.»

For the first time since he found out about Katie's secret, Kol let his most repressed feeling show: fear.

«Everyone keeps telling me it wasn't my fault, so why do I feel so guilty?» he asked sincerely.

«Because it was your child. No matter what, you're always gonna feel responsible.»

He even let a tear run loose, and buried his face in his palms, partially because he felt weak and idiotic for crying.

«All I wanted was for someone to need me.» he acknowledged embarrassed.

«I wouldn't worry about that, you're more needed than you can imagine from what I've heard-» Gwyneth comforted, «-Katherine needs the love of her life, Klaus needs his brother, Danielle needs her uncle more than ever, and I need you to keep her from trouble.»

He gave her a brave smile, she didn't know how much she helped him, he didn't even know it himself.

«Thanks, Gwyneth.»

She smiled back, and offered him her hand as she got up from the chair.

«You should go home. Out of all the people who need you, Katie isn't one of them, not tonight.» she assured.

Kol realized she was right, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't help Katie. So for the first time in weeks, he was ready to spend the night outside the hospital room.

«Let's go.»

* * *

Ellie kept licking her lips, in hope that the feeling of the nasty, old man sucking tongues with her would go away.

The paramedics had shown up at the scene, and took him to the hospital, apparently he got away with a concussion, that bastard.

The thought that she'd been too hard on her mother crossed her mind once or twice, and she was determined to make nice when she got home. But she couldn't say the same for who met her there.

«Get out.» she barked, but Klaus had no intension of leaving.

«Not until I've said something I've been holding back for a long time now.» he asserted, and had another sip of the beer he found in her fridge.

«Haven't we said enough?»

«No, you need to hear this!» he insisted, slightly unbalanced.

«Are you drunk?!» Ellie questioned, but he didn't even bother to answer, instead he ambled over to her.

«I killed your father, and you hate me for that. I did it so I could protect you, but I'm still evil to you!-» he bellowed to her face, «-Well, you're gonna get your wish. So as if now, I'm done helping you, I'm done caring for you, and god so help me, I'm not even gonna look at you. Because if you think I'm unredeemable after everything we've been through, you don't deserve my love, so why bother giving it to you?»

Ellie didn't know what do feel, if she wanted to laugh for finally getting through to him, or cry for realizing this isn't what she wanted, or was it?

«Is that what you want?» she asked fearlessly, maintaining the unbearable eye-contact.

«Right now, all I want is to forget you ever existed.»

Ellie took a step closer and kept herself from spitting in his face.

She wanted to be happy about getting rid of him, but she couldn't. His words were just as effective as they used to be, scratching her up from inside. What happened with Peter never changed a thing, she still loved him, as much as she tried not to. She knew he felt the same way, but that would only cause both of them to get hurt. Sooner or later, one of them would do something bad, why expect anything else? Why bother?

«Perfect.»

* * *

Back at the hospital, Katie spent her first night alone since she was admitted. To everyone who wanted to be there, it was a tragedy blown out of proportion. But what was seen as a tragedy for one, was a golden opportunity for another.

This other person approached her bed with steady steps, with the stake ready for use.

Limbs were warmed up for impact, and were all ready to attack. Their owner was, too.

But in the second she was doing it, Katherine stopped last second, and realized what she was doing.


	99. The Underdog: chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26. THIS IS HOW AN ANGEL DIES  
****_(SAIL - AWOLNATION) _**

**KATHERINE POV**

* * *

I snuk my way around the hospital in an unnecessarily dramatic manner. And kept on lurking until I was inside Klaus' office.

Klaus Mikaelson, _the _Klaus Mikaelson was whistling WHISTLING, while looking enthusiastically at Katie's new CT scans.

«Good news! Looks like the brain activity is going in the right direction-» he announced, «-Looks like our friend will wake up anytime now.»

Our friend? Whatever Gwyneth was doing to him sure was effective.

«Is Gwyneth here?» I asked, not all that interested in Katie's well-being.

«No, sorry. Can I take a message?»

«Actually… you're the one I need to talk to.» I revealed, to his surprise. Klaus opened the sad, hospital curtains and glanced outside.

«That's funny.»

«What is?»

«It's just that Katherine Pierce wants to talk to me, and it's not snowing on the hills of hell.» he joked with a clever smile.

«Your sassyness is as unusual as it is unneeded, Dr. Dracula.»

«Fine. What can I do you for, Kathy?»

Ok, seriously?! WHAT the hell did Gwyneth do to that man?

Whatever it was, it was almost as frightening as what I was about to reveal.

«I think I'm crazy.» I admitted, causing Klaus to laugh.

«Katherine, if there is one thing I know for certain, it is that you have _always _been crazy.» he chuckled, and tried to leave.

«I tried to kill Katie!» I revealed half-hearted.

«What?!»

«I didn't mean to, or… I'm not sure if I meant to. I blacked out, and next thing you know, I'm standing by her bed with a stake in my hand!»  
It looked like I'd finally caught Klaus' attention, and I got him to be serious.

«What are you talking about?»

«Lately I've started to remember things… things I've done without actually wanting to do them.» I admitted.

«Like what?» he asked.

«Remember the letter I got? The messages I got from people who were dead or about to die?-» I reminded, and Klaus nodded, «-All this time I've been trying to make sense out of it, but I couldn't. But then I started getting these… flashes, where I remembered chopping off that dead woman's ear, putting it in a letter to myself. A-and the guy who called me, he never did… I just knew what was going to happen.»

«But Stefan was the one who killed all those people. How were you supposed to know about it?»

«I just did! It was like someone had already told me, and this other... mind of mine started playing fucking Criminal Minds with me! With the ear in the letter, I also got a diary page with the words ''yours truly'', the same thing Stefan wrote at the end of all his diary entires! And with the guy on the dock, I got there first, and planted the invitation to the film festival!»

«What about the movie? Tommy was the one who got those kids to make it.»

«No, he didn't. I compelled the director to tell me that story when I asked. Then I went to Gwyneth's grave, dug her up and placed her in my apartment! I was trying to point all evidence towards Tommy, so seek him out, and help him release the spirits. I can also recall stealing the mummified toddler out of the Easton catacombs, the Watcher tried to reach out to me and tell me it was wrong, but I was convinced it was the right thing to do. KLAUS! I'M CRAZY!»

Klaus took his time to think it all through, while I tried getting it together.

«Tommy knew about this-»

«And he was working for the cult-»

«And the cult held you hostage for months. Did they do anything to you?» he suggested.

«All I remember after leaving my cell was witnessing them sacrificing Damon, then I left!» I claimed.

«But let's say they did do something, why would they help us out with clues?»

«I DON'T KNOW!» I weeped, and did my best not to cry.

«What do you need my help for?»

«You're a doctor! I was hoping you had some cough medicine for split personalities or something.»

«Well, we could always do a prefrontal lobotomy.» he suggested, and looked at his schedule.

«What's that?»

«It's a surgical operation involving incision into the prefrontal lobe of the brain, doctors used to do it to treat mental illnesses back in the days.»

«English, please.»

«Doctor drill big metal stick through brain to cure you.»

«That does _not_ sound safe!» I objected, and put my hands on my beautiful head.

«Relax! It's been done thousands of times, I can fit you in for an old-fashioned incision tonight if you're up for it.»

«And by ''it's been done thousands of times'' you mean ''I've done it thousands of times'', and that I have nothing to worry about, right?»

«Nah, this will be my first time-» he revealed, and smiled smug as he patted my shoulder, «-But you're right, you have nothing to worry about.»

* * *

This was so far out of my comfort zone, it reached a new, alternative dimension that still lives in a time period where the hospital gown I wore was still trendy.

Klaus entered the OR fully prepped and ready for surgery.

Why was I so scared? I was a vampire, he couldn't do any permanent damage!

«So, how do you do this, exactly?» I asked worried.

«Well, the procedure itself is infamously known for being… untraditional-», he put his hands on both sides of my head, and tilted it to the left for examination, «-If anyone finds out I'm doing this, I'll get in some serious trouble.»

«That doesn't really answer my question.»

Klaus went on to find a pair of ice picks and a hammer, and I tried not to look scared.

«A scientist I worked with back in the eighties perfected a narcosis for medical experiments on vampires. I'm gonna give you a good dose of that before I get started.»

«A-a-and the i-ice picks?»

«Aaah, those? I'm just gonna lift your eyelids, and hammer them through and into your brain.»

«YOU CALL THAT SAFE?!»

«I've been a neurosurgeon for a millenium, how hard can it be?» he reassured. I didn't get to protest before he pumped me full of anesthetics, and I drifted off…

* * *

I was awakened by a hard slap to the face, I could recognize the bony hands immediately.

«Wakey wakey, vanilla shakey.» she greeted, and slapped me once more just for good luck.

«KATIE?! Are you awake?!» I asked, stunned to see her up and kicking.

«No. You're the one who's asleep.» she revealed.

«Are you saying this some sort of artificial-coma dream?»

«More like an artificial-coma nightmare.»

I got up on my feet, and looked around. This had to be a dream, what else would I be doing in a forest?

«I'm not… dead… am I?»

«God, I wish, but no. You're just as alive as I am.»

«Katie, you've been unconscious for over a month, you're not exactly cheering me up!» I complained, and looked around.

«The only reason I'm unconscious, is because my body underwent a lot of trauma it shouldn't have, and now the Watcher is trying to take control of it.»

I looked at Katie, she didn't seem too worried about her situation, like she was unaware of the big picture.

«I'm waking up anytime now-» she continued, «-Then the Watcher will get the chance to get back to earth, and warn the Originals about what the goddess of destruction and the cult are plotting.»

«And what about me? Is this unconscious-land or something?»

«Why were you unconscious in the first place?»

«Klaus is doing a lobotomy on me, we think the cult brainwashed me-»

«OH GOD, NO!» Katie yelled, to my confusion.

«What's wrong? Do you know anything?»

«The Watcher… she told me something like this would happen.»

«KATIE! I don't understand!»

«She needs a body for herself… she must've taken over you...»

«WHO?!»

«...Destruction.»

* * *

«How are you feeling?» Klaus greeted when I finally woke up.

It worked.

«Never been better.» I asserted, and got out of the hospital bed.

«The healing process is a bit slowed down from the anesthetics, you should lay down for a while.» the doctor recommended, but it didn't keep me from walking out the door.

«Actually, I have someone to talk to.»

* * *

«I'm so sorry this had to have happened to you.»

I got comfortable in the chair next to Katie's bed, her face had a little more color. She would've woken up any minute if I didn't get a saying in things.

«I've got nothing against you, Kaitlyn, honestly. It's not your fault my sister wants to use you like a puppet-» I comforted, and found the bag of Klaus' special anesthetics, and replaced with with the bag connected to her arm, «-Me, on the other hand… I'm just gonna let you sleep a little more.»


	100. The Underdog: chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27. HOMEWRECKER  
****_(Homewrecker - Marina & The Diamonds)_**

Watcher POV

* * *

Klaus sat deeply focused in his work, putting all his frustration into fixing other people's problems, a job he never thought would turn out to be so joyful.

But a knock on the door made him aware of something far more enjoyable.

«I love you.» Gwyneth admitted the second he opened, and practically jumped up to kiss him. Just like the first time.

«Woah, woah, woah-» Klaus stopped amidst the heavy kissing, «-If this is a re-enactment, I'm not really feeling it. Try again?»

«I literally broke the laws of nature to be with you, so shut up and kiss me.» she commanded, and they kept going.

He grabbed a hold of her neck, she pulled off his leather jacket, he stroked his hand over her wheat blond hair, she removed his t-shirt.

This was one of those moments of pure happiness they'd spent years waiting for. But still, Gwyneth's passionate kisses implied this was the last moment they'd ever share, even if they had all the time in the world.

She wrapped his arms around him, and they made their way into his bedroom, where said bed was waiting for them to lie down.

«For the record, I love you, too.» he acknowledged as he looked down at her, and she put her finger on his lips.

«That's great, buddy. But let's focus on the dirty now, capisce?»

They both shared a smile, and kept going. Their hot and heavy makeout was going in the right direction, until…

«OH MY GOD, KOL!» Gwyneth yelled when she saw who was standing by the bed with an obnoxious smile and a can of Redbull.

«Not exactly what you hoped she'd say, huh, brother?» Kol joked as the two lovers recovered from the embarrassment.

«How long have you been standing there?!» Klaus asked annoyed.

«Depends, how mad are you?»

«Very.»

«Then I got here twenty seconds ago.»

«What do you want, Kol?» Gwyneth questioned, as she tried straightening the mess Klaus had made of her hair.

«The fundraiser for Bridgeport Memorial Hospital is tonight, and we need to planxney on the trapxney.» Kol informed.

«That wasn't pig Latin.»

«That wasn't anything Latin.» Klaus added, got up and led the unexpected guest out into the livingroom.

«Is everything set for tonight?»

«As long as your little girl plays her part well as we speak, then everything seems to be working.» Kol assured.

«You don't exactly seem nervous, given the circumstances and all.»

«See this?-», he showed off the now empty can of energy drink, «-This is my fifth can- TODAY. Now, I've been spending every waking hour of this week worrying. So if this doensn't work, I'm afraid I'll lose my mind.»

«So what do we do now?»

«We trust Ellie, I guess.» he mumbled.

«And do the dirty work tonight.» Klaus asserted.

Kol didn't answer, instead he went over to his fridge, found another can of Redbull, and headed for the door.

«But you're goooood at doing the dirty work from what I heard, Nik-» Kol teased and winked, «-Yeah, I was there for more than twenty seconds.»

* * *

Katherine leaned over Katie, and admired her sleepy face.

«You're cute when you sleep-» she complimented, and slapped her, «-Let's keep it that way.»

She looked at the wire filled with the slowly dropping fluid, making her weaker and weaker.

«I like you, Katie! You and I will make the perfect team.»

She grinned, and got ready to upper the dose, but a certain redheaded vampire got there just in time.

«Danielle! What brings you here?»

«Everyone is going to the hospital's big fundraiser at the boarding house tonight-» Ellie explained, and sat down with a large frappuchino in her hand, «-And since Katie is getting better, I figured I'd keep her company!»

«You don't have to, honestly. I can take care of her!» Katherine insisted.

«It's no bother, I want to! The question is: why do _you_ wanna do it?»

«Why wouldn't I? Katie is like a sister to me.»

«You guys hated eachother…»

«Well, sisters fight.»

«She called you Slutty McHotpants…»

«Yeah, but everyone did that!»

«...True, but you're still going to the fundraiser, right?»

Katherine got uncomfortable with the situation. Tonight was the night, that after weeks of fighting, Katie would finally pass away silently. She knew they were all going to the fundraiser, and this was the only night she could give her the remaining, lethal dose. When the doctors came back to check on her, she would've silently passed away in her sleep, and no one would trace it back to the killer.

«I think I'll just sit this one out.» she implied.

«Katherine Pierce is _not _in the mood to party? Whatever has this world come to?»

«Funny.»

«Well, if you reaaaally wanna look after Katie, let me just warn you: nine of ten doctors are gonna be at the fundraiser, the coma ward will be a real snooze-fest.» Ellie stated, and started heading out.

«Looks like it's just gonna be me and you, Katie.»

* * *

«Hey, remember when I was pregnant with Ellie, and I had to go to your stupid party with Peter?»

«Yeah?»

«I suddenly miss that party.»

Klaus stopped a zit-covered waiter, and handed Gwyneth a glass of champagne.

«It's not that boring.» he claimed as she chugged the whole thing.

«Honey, I love you. But if your colleagues give _one _more speech on the wonders of tracheotomy, I think I'll just re-marry Peter's dismembered corpse.»

«Aren't you feisty?»

«That's how you like me.»

«True.»

Klaus was about to lean over and kiss her, but she put her hand in front of him.

«Hey, isn't that your brother?» she asked, and pointed at a man with his head lowered, and self-esteem even lower.

«Finn? Yeah, he must've heard there would be an open bar.» Klaus asserted, and erased his brother from his mind as quickly as he appeared.

«Should we go say hi?»

«Are you serious? It's just Finn.»

«How can you say that?! He's your brother!»

«Not so loud! People can hear you.»

Gwyneth looked at the poor man, standing by himself in a dark corner. He wasn't like any of the other Originals, he looked damaged, almost broken. Despite the great power he possessed, Gwyneth had never seen anything look so helpless, so human.

«Fine! If you're not acknowledging him, I am!»

* * *

Katherine whistled while injecting Katie with more and more of her ''magic medicine''. She watched her turn paler and paler. It was only a matter of time before she'd pass away, and Katherine was looking forward to the show.

«Evening, darling.» Kol greeted, stealing her thunder for the second time that day.

«Hey, babe.» she sighed, and pretended to be happy.

«Ellie told me you'd be here, I was wondering if we could talk.»

«About what?»

«I know we haven't talked much since our fight, and I wanted to apologize… for being so unfair-» he went over to her, and gave her a kiss, «-By the looks of it, your guilt got the best of you.»

«Yeah, I'm just really hoping for her recovery.»

«Sooo, you and me, we're good?»

«Of course! No harm done.»

«Awesome-» he smiled, and kissed her more fiercely, «-Which means I get to do this.»

He lifted her up, and held her hips while kissing her passionately, she knew she had to play along, and enjoyed it.

Kol pushed her up against the wall as they continued, and brushed his hand under her summerdress and over her thigh.

«Wanna get outta here?» he suggested, pausing the makeout.

«I'm just fine right here.» Katherine assured, and continued.

«Don't worry-» he reassured, and carried her in his arms, «-I know just the place we can go.»

He carried her all the way down the hall, and into a janitor's closet. Pushing a broom and some cleaning supplies over, he made room for the two of them.

«I love you, Katherine.» he acknowledged, and stroked his hands through her brown curls.

«Thanks.» she muttered, and gave in to her attraction to him. She went along with it for a while, until she felt one hand letting go, and heard something swing through the air. In the blink of a millisecond, she jumped off of him, grabbed the broom lying on the floor, broke it in half and slashed it right into his heart.

When his life faded away, she saw the vervain shot in his left hand, meaning this was all a set-up. They knew.

She ran back to Katie's room as fast as she could, determined to kill her on the spot. But it was no use, Katie was gone.

* * *

Ellie ran for her life through the corridors of Bridgeport Memorial Hospital, with her hands clutching onto the bars of Katie's hospital bed. The bed slowed her down, giving Katherine a fair advantage to catch up with her.

She could hear steps coming from afar, and had to think quick. Turning her head in every direction, her eyes rested on one thing that could save her.

* * *

«Just give up, Danielle! You're no match for me!» Katherine bellowed, walked down the aisle slowly to torment the bastard child.  
The only good thing about Katie still being alive, was hearing her breathing, and that was exactly what Katherine heard when she passed the hospital beds covered in blue tarp.

Silly girl, to think some tarp would out-smart her.

She grabbed a hold of the bed, and went to look for Danielle, who couldn't be far away.

«You lost, kid! Don't be a coward about it!» Katherine yelled, and tapped her fingers on the metal bed. Until then, she thought it was them that made the constant clinging noise, but she quickly realized she was wrong. The elevator.

She rushed through a maze of doors and hallways, until she saw Danielle standing in the wide-open elevator, with Katie.

«Who said anything about being a coward?» she grinned as the doors shut.

Katherine desperately tried to open them, but they were already on their way down.

She looked back at the bed she'd been pushing around, and ripped the blue tarp off. Instead of Katie, a middle-aged nurse lied there, paralyzed and scared to death.

«BITCH!» Katherine yelled, and headed for the stairs.

She paid close attention to the sound of the elevator, and heard it stop in the basement. Why would she go to the basement? If they were planning on saving Katie, wouldn't it be smarter to just get the hell out of there?

She didn't have time to think about it, and instead, she climbed on the railings, and jumped down the eight floors to the basement, crashing on the concrete floor.

Despite the major impact she'd just made, she kept quiet to locate Danielle's whereabouts.

Door by door, she walked down the corridor with annoyingly flickering lights, until the only hiding place left was the morgue.

Of course, being the sly, little weasel she was, she chose the room containing nothing but storage for bodies.

Katherine got tired of being quiet, and dragged out every drawer on the walls, but the only thing meeting her, was the sight and smell of innumerable corpses.

«GIVE HER BACK, DANIELLE!» she screamed intimidatingly, and ran further into the morgue, where she eventually found Danielle, standing there without a care in the world.

«Well, hello! Didn't see ya' there!»

«Where is she?»

«Oh, Katie? I'm afraid I can't say. It would ruin the whole ''keep her away from the evil hag at all costs''-plan I've got going on.»

Katherine stormed into her, and smashed her into a dead body, punching her repeatedly in the face, until it was a symphony of black and blue.

«TELL ME!» she yelled, and dragged a sharp fingernail across her throat.

«SHE'S IN THE- THE CREMATION ROOM!» Ellie confessed, and gasped for air as her attacker let go of her.

«Thanks, sweetpea.»

She waltzed into the cremation room, a clever investment the city made in the nineties, when they realized how much they'd save, since two thirds of the dead bodies were unidentified vampire victims.

The hospital bed was knocked over in the middle of the room, but there was no sign of Katie.

The cremation oven, of course. The large, German-produced machinery stood proud in all its glory, a clever hiding spot for any unconscious girl.  
She lifted up the door to the oven itself, and looked inside. A cloud of ashes raised when it opened, and it was too dark to see, so she stuck her head inside of it.

In that moment, she felt someone pushing her inside, and the door got closed outside, her mysterious attacker turned on every switch on the machine, and enjoyed the sweet sound of the oven in action, and Katherine's screams as she was trapped inside her grave of fire.

«Nice job, girl!» Ellie complimented when she entered the room, and gave her friend a high-five

«I've been wanting to to that for too long.» Katie smiled.

* * *

«Wakey wakey, vanilla shakey.» Kol teased, and slapped Katherine's body as she slowly re-gained consciousness.

«What the fuck?!» she yelled, and tried escaping, but she was trapped. She was lying on a table, strapped up with vervain ropes and chains.

«You better get comfortable, you're gonna stay that way until you give me my girlfriend back.» he suggested, and tightened the chains.

«How'd you figure out?»

«Please, we're not idiots!-» he bellowed, «-Klaus was Katie's doctor, he re-filled her antibiotics every morning. Within hours after the start of your little scheme, the Watcher woke up in Katie's body, and warned us. So we figured we'd play along, and take you down like a bitch deserves.»

«Clever.»

«Thank you!»

«It's too bad your optimistic waiting will be for nothing, cause I'm not leaving her body.» Katherine warned with a bitchy smile.

«If you won't leave, we'll find a way to force you. It doesn't matter, I'm not giving up on my girlfriend.»

* * *

«Think fast!» Ellie rushed, and threw Katie the keys to her apartment.

«Thanks, I almost forgot about those.»

«You know there's a guestroom with your name on it if you're not ready to be by yourself.»

«It means a lot, Ellie-» she thanked, and gave her dear friend a hug, «-but I think I need some Katie-time, just to figure out where I'm going from here.»

«What do you mean?»

Katie took a break from packing up all her stuff in a duffelbag, and sank down in a chair.

«This whole year has been so… confusing… and I need to find out if that's what I want for my life-» she explained with damp eyes, «-For years I've been keeping my head up because I knew that I could always start fresh, and despite everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I want to.»

Please, dear god, Ellie thought to herself. She'd already lost Sebastian because of her complicated life, she couldn't risk losing Katie as well. But it was her choice.

«What are you gonna do?» Ellie asked half-hearted.

«Actually… I think I'm gonna go home, to Little Rock. If I miss Bridgeport, I can always come back.»

Ellie gave her another hug, and kept from crying.

«I'm gonna miss you, buddy!»

«It's alright, I'll be back.»


	101. The Underdog: chapter 28

**MAYBE I'M JUST LIKE MY FATHER  
****_(When Doves Cry - Prince)_**

**ELLIE/KLAUS POV**

* * *

It was a weird sight. Katherine tied to the table, completely defenseless. I'm not saying I hadn't wished to see her like that once or twice over the years, but this was different, she was actually our enemy. At least the goddess possessing her was.

Mom and Kol were already there, both of them struggling to look past the angered face of the person they loved.

«You called, what's going on?» I asked mom as I looked through the thick glass window over to where Katherine laid gazing the the ceiling.

«We need a shaman, a powerful one, to drive this demon scum out of my girlfriend.» Kol explained.

«Oh honey, that's Katherine on a normal day.» mom commented, with her joke not well received.

«Anyway… we think we've found someone who's shaman enough for the job, so two of us has to track him down, negotiate and bring him here.»

«Aaaand?»

Mom got up, patted my shoulder and gave me what is till this day known as the ''I-know-I-said-you-could-be-anything-but-an-astro naut-ain't-one-of-them-sweetheart''-look.

«Well-» mom began, scared to rip off the band-aid, «-what he means by ''we'' is… you aaaand-»

«Klaus.» Kol finished, not at all scared to rip off the band-aid, stab a knife in my wound and chop off my arm, all while listening to the early works of Billy Joel.

«No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! There is NO way I am going ANYWHERE with _him_!» I protested.

«This will good for you guys!»

«I'd rather stick a knife in my eye.»

«Come on, kiddo! Do it for Katherine!» Kol enouraged.

«Why don't you go? She's _your _girlfriend.»

«And because she's _my _girlfriend, I'm not gonna leave her side.»

«Fine! Mom?»

«I'm afraid I have other plans, sweetheart.»

I stomped my feet with a pout, hoping she'd change her mind.

«Why are you doing this to me?!» I complained.

«You two need to sort things out. He's gonna be happy about this, I'm sure!»

* * *

«There is NO way I am going ANYWHERE with _her_!» I protested.

«Not you, too!» Gwyneth sighed.

«When I said: get backup, I didn't mean that little bastard child!»

«_Your _bastard child, remember?-» she reminded, «-I thought the two of you were past this.»

«I know I was, but I do ONE bad thing, and I'm suddenly irredeemable!»

«And this is a great chance for you to bury the hatchet and bond like a real family!»

«I'd rather stick a knife in my eye.»

She'd caught me changing after five hours of neurosurgery, in other words, I seemed to have the upper hand. Emphasis on ''seemed''.

«This is really hard for me to say with you standing there half-naked-» she admitted, and kissed me, «-But if you don't agree to this, you won't see me half, three-quarters or anything even remotely close to naked.»

Damn, she was good. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, going for so long, thinking I'd never get to admire the sight of her made her more  
beautiful than ever.

Although I had to surrender, the mere thought spending as much as a second more with Danielle was awful.

The thought of who we were seeking up, though, was just sickening.

* * *

Twenty-six hours, 1730 miles, four cans of redbull and my entire music library later, Klaus stopped his car by a long row of rusty garages.

«Why are we stopping?» I asked, and dragged out my headphones.

«This is it: Knox City, Texas.»

«_City?! _This hell hole isn't even big enough to be called a gas station!»

«Well, suck it up. Given this guy's stubbornness, we could be stuck here for a while.»

«And spend more time with you, yaaay.»

«What? Do you think I'm happy about it?»

«Wouldn't be the most messed up thing in that psychotic head of yours-» I scolded, and looked out the window, «-Who are we seeking up, anyway?»

«There's a shaman living here, if anyone has the power to do an exorcism of the caliber we're looking for, it's him.»

«Why didn't we just go to him sooner?»

Aaaand there it was, another secret.

«...Let's just say he's not easy to work with.»

«In that case.» I mumbled, and pulled up a machete from my pockets.

«Why are you carrying that?»

«I figured: better safe than sorry.»

«God, I wish someone would've told me that seventeen years ago.» Klaus joked as we got out of the car.

«Bastard.»

«Brat.»

Stepping into the white-painted house I'd been told was the guy's batcave, I felt like everything was how it should've been.

Animal skins priding the walls, vases, paintings and antiques all descending from Native American culture. It all seemed promising, until I noticed the tag underneath one of the skins: "19,99$, made in Taiwan."

Why? Just why? There were more cockroaches in this town than there were people, so _why _did this shaman (whoever he was) insist on disguising himself as an antiques salesman?

«Are you sure this is the right place?» I asked, and Klaus (who seemed oddly uncomfortable) just nodded.

«Welcome to Knox City antiques, what can I help you with?»

It was the man stepping out of a backroom with a smile on his face. His smile was kind, lighting up the face that couldn't be more than in its fifties, with a striking familiarity I couldn't wrap my head around. Now I was sure we had the wrong place, the guy was practically an albino, let alone a native American medicine man.

«Nik! Never thought I'-» he welcomed when he saw who his guests were, «-Never thought I'd see you again.»

Klaus' expression changed, and heartbeat dropped once he saw the man, but forced himself to look him in the eyes.

«We need your help.»

«What? You're not gonna introduce me to your friend?»

The two of them looked over to me, who was trying to stay in a corner and not make a sound until it was over.

«This is Danielle-» Klaus asserted with no further introduction, pointing condescendingly at me, «-Danielle, this is Reed Weston, our medicine man.»

«The most powerful one that is, if I may add.» Reed complimented himself, and gave me a distinct wink.

«We need you to perform an exorcism.» Klaus continued, seemingly determined to make the meeting as formal as possible.

«So, Danielle, what did this guy to do make you angry?-» Reed asked casually, and shrugged his shoulders, «-I'm just assuming.»

«She doesn't have to answer to you. Cut the crap and tell me: are you help us or not?» Klaus threatened.

«Let the girl speak, Nik! She has a lot on her mind.» he insisted, and I figured I'd better answer him.

«Let's just say "Nik" and I aren't on the best of terms.»

«Did he throw a fit? His short temper is so inconvenient.»

«Yeah, no kidding!»

Whoever Reed was, I was already determined I liked him, to Klaus' great annoyance, which made me like him even more.

«You haven't answered my question.» Klaus asserted.

«Oh? The exorcism? I have to say, Nik, you're asking a lot for a guy who never visits.»

«Is that a no?»

Reed smirked, and looked over to me again with wide eyes.

«You know I would never miss out on a chance to help you out-» he assured, «-But because of your absence, I'm gonna have to ask something from you.»

Klaus noticed the way he looked at me, and quickly got angrier.

«Ellie, get outta here.» he commanded, and opened the door for me.

As much as I wanted to understand what was happening, I nodded, and exited the store.

Since Knox City wasn't all that big on tourist attractions, I figured it was best to wait for Klaus by what these hillbillies called a ''highway''. I didn't quite get to admire the view of a bankrupt gas station, the white square they called the town hall, and a series of depressingly white trash living facilities before an unknown force pushed me towards a rusty tin garage.

* * *

«So, when were you gonna tell me about this little abomination?» Reed asked when he was certain Ellie couldn't hear us anymore.

«It's not the first thing I start a conversation with.»

«To be fair, we haven't had an actual conversation for at least a decade or two.»

«And why do you think that is?»

He grinned intimidatingly, and took a step closer.

«Because you're an ungrateful deadbeat, Nik. And you'll be damn sure that I'll never help you a demand like the one you ask.»

«Fine, what do you want in return?» I asked demandingly, annoyed by the smugness in the geezer's cunning smile.

«Isn't it obvious? I want the girl, Nik.» he revealed.

«What makes her different from any other drifter you've caught?»

«Nothing. But if you care about her, it's only fair that I chop her to pieces and offer her to the gods, so I can spend a few more years on this earth helping you out.»

«Well, then you can go to hell! She's not for sale.» I informed, and headed for the door, "accidentally" breaking one of his ancient knick-knacks.

«So that is it? You're gonna sit down and watch the world burn, just so she can live?»

I turned back, smiled politely at him, broke another figurine, and told him the bitter truth.

«You have no idea about the things I'd do for her.»

* * *

«WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH KLAUS?!» the girl attacking me yelled, taking a while to realize that strangling me was a bad way of letting me speak. She lightened the pressure on my throat to let me speak, and grabbed my arms instead.

«Who the hell are you?!» I asked, as the first thing I could think of.

«WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HIM?!»

«Ok… lady… there is a reasonable way to talk about this, so if you could just-»

* * *

I bursted out the door, and didn't have to look for more than a mere two seconds before I found the kid, in trouble, as always.

«HAYLEY?!-» I yelled, rushing to check if Ellie wasn't _too _dead, «-WHAT THE HELL?!»

«Oh, Nik! I knew you'd come for me some day!» she cheered, and tried embracing me, but I shoved her off.

Her seemingly attractive surface could fool you, she was a frighteningly obsessive nutjob, just like always.

«Why did you kill this girl?!»

«Why do you care?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HER?!» she screamed like a madman.

«WHAT?! EEW! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm sort of… I'm her father, ok?» I revealed, hoping I'd talk some sense into her, but Hayley just stared at me with a mind-numb expression.

«Is she our daughter?»

«Oh my god, NO!-» I objected, tempted to decapitate her on the spot, «-For god's sake, Hayley, we never even slept together!»

She did her creepy attempt at a seductive smile, and put her claws around my neck before I got to push her away.

«One day. One day you'll realize we're meant to be.» she claimed, and I put my hands on her neck as well.

«Maybe one day-», I snapped her neck in an instant, «-But not today.»

* * *

**IT'S NO SECRET I HATE THE ORIGINALS SPIN-OFF, SO YEAH, I WENT THERE.**


	102. The Underdog: chaper 29

**CHAPTER 29. THIS KID'S NOT ALRIGHT  
****_(This Kid's Not Alright - Awolnation)_******

ELLIE/KLAUS POV

* * *

If there was one thing every living dead despised more than the concept of death, it was dying itself. The simple act of shutting down completely.  
You could still remember your fear when it happened the first time, back when you thought those would be your last breaths of life. But over time, it just got annoying.

If it wasn't your impending doom, you'd usually start your awakening by the first sense activating. In Ellie's case, it was a splash of water to the face.

«DAMMIT, BASTARD!» she yelled, and grabbed my bottle of water when she re-gained her consciousness.

«You've been out for hours, I got bored.» I asserted guilt-free, and took it back to have a sip.

Hours after Hayley's interruption, we were still in the same alley of Knox City. Apparently, dead girls by the main street was common enough for its one thousand citizen to ignore.

«What happened? Who was that chick?» Ellie asked, getting up on her feet and massaging her healing neck.

«Hayley happened-» I sighed, not too hyped on talking about my number-one-fan, «-She saw us together… and got the wrong impression.»

«What? So you have a groupie now?»

«Not just _one. _You know better than that.» I smiled, and winked as we started moving.

«How did it go with Reed the medicine man?»

«Same as it always ends, further back than we already were.»

«By that I take it he didn't want to help us.»

«What do you think? Of course he didn't!»

Ellie looked to the sky and sighed loudly, just like she always did when she couldn't figure out what she hated the most about me.

«Can we just get outta here?» she pleaded, and rubbed her fingers in her tired eyes.

«It's past midnight, there's no way I'm starting a twenty-six-hour long drive at this time of day!» I objected.

«If you listen very closely, you can hear the agonizing screams of every classic vampire-fiction writer ever.»

«There's that glimpse of buddying sarcasm of yours.»

«We're not buddies.»

«Good thing I hate it.»

* * *

Despite being a god-forsaken pissing pole founded by Honey Boo Boo's ancestors, rather than what the sign made it sound like, we checked in at the ''Ocean Holiday Motor Inn''. It was a cheeky, half-renovated, all marblewood construction, that in its three-story glory, managed to gain skyscraper-status the gutter of a town.

I got a room on the third floor, giving me a great view over all the local sights: ok, I've got nothing. There wasn't even anything to be witty about.  
But none of that crossed my mind when I was brushing my teeth, and looking out on what I believed to be the the geographical version of Adam Sandler's filmography, but instead it was the guy willing to pay fifty dollars extra so he wouldn't have to share rooms with me.

I could handle normal silence, hell, I even worshipped it at times. But this was a silence inflicted by someone who simply didn't want to spend any more time with me than necessary, add on some sloppy, indie music and a fancy CGI-shot of seasons changing, and I was trapped in a Bella Swan-like depression.

I put on my favorite hoodie and a pair of shorts after getting out of the shower, and started putting my hair up in a dot while Funkytown was playing over the gritty radio.

While stomping my feet to the guilty-pleasure beat, I noticed how wet the floor was. It had to be at least half a centimeter of water coming from under the sink.

I figured I'd have to go ask someone for help, which meant I had to make myself presentable.

_«Well I talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it!» _the radio sang, and I couldn't help but sing along, dancing around in the little, soaked bathroom.

«Won't you take me to-»

_«Funkytown?»  
_  
«Won't you take me to-»

_«Funkytown?»  
_  
«Won't you take me to-»

_«Funkytown?»  
_  
«Won't you ta-»

* * *

«So let me get this straight: you slipped on the bathroom floor, and broke your neck on the toilet bowl?» I repeated.

Ellie stole one of the towels from my room, and wrapped it around her head.

«Not exactly my proudest moment, but yeah.» she acknowledged with a cranky frown.

Two deaths in one night was a bit extreme, but probably just a weird coincidence.

«And what do you expect me to do?»

«You're gonna march downstairs and get me a new room-» she demanded, and dragged me downstairs, «-I don't know how many more freak accidents I can take!»

The sun was peeking up outside, and the motel's renovation workers were in full swing with their work. Two Slavic men were carrying a coat stand up the stairs to the thrid floor, as we walked downstairs.

The renovation included putting marble tiles on every floor, something the workers were soon reminded of as the frontman stepped onto the third floor.

He immediately slipped backwards, as the other let go of the coat stand and grabbed onto the railing.

None of the workers were injured in the accident, unfortunately for me, Ellie was.

«I was staked by coat stand?!»

«Technically, you were staked_ with _a coat stand.»

«I've been killed three times the last twenty-four hours, what the hell is going on?!» I yelled, frustratedly unlocking the door to my new room on the second floor.

Klaus pretended to be interested in the view, like he always did when he was hiding something.

«So, who's doing this?» I asked, and crawled up on the new bed.

«What do you mean?»

«Aaaah, please! Three deaths in one night, that's a little brutal, even for us!»

«You over-analyze too much.»

I was so tired, of both him, and the exhaustion from coming back to life more times than Madonna's career.

«Listen to me, you slow-minded sociopath. I know we're not talking, but if my life- and god-so-help-me, my sanity is at risk, I have a right to know!»

«And I will let you know if there's anything going on, but for now, you're just unlucky.» he alleged, and headed out.

«Whatever, scumbag.» I mumbled, and saluted him with an irritable expression as he left.

I kept from sobbing when I saw the damage done to my hoodie, a wide, gaping hole in the back, right through my stomach.

Speaking of my stomach, all this revival had gotten me hungry. I ambled over to the mini-fridge, and my frown turned to a wide smile when I noticed a pack of chocolate fudge pop-tarts.

Roaming through the cabinets, I found an old toaster, blew some dust off of it, and plugged it into the wall.

«Won't you take me to… funkytown...» I sang to myself, loud enough to not notice the dripping from the ceiling.

«Won't you take me to… FUNKYTOWN!»

The pop-tart finally jumped out, and just my luck, it was still frozen.

Was this thing working? As the dripping from the ceiling got heavier, I put my hand inside the toaster to check if it was hot.

On the bright side, it was.

* * *

It had been four hours since the last time I saw her, so my guesses were that the damn girl must've gotten herself into some kind of trouble by now.

«Ellie, are you in there?»

As well as the lack of an answer, my suspicions raised as soon as I saw water streaming out from under her door, and knocking was definitely not an option.

I ripped off the doorhandle, and barged inside. And there she was, with her eyes wide open, and dead body floating in the puddle of water from the gaping hole in the ceiling.

«Crap on things.» I muttered, and kicked her to see if there was any sign of life.

A pattern began to take shape in my head, unfortunately, it was the same as the one I'd been fearing. Why? WHY did we have to seek up _him?_ We were begging for trouble.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, she finally came back to life, choking on the water filling her lungs.

«WHAT THE-», her outrage was stopped by severe coughing, «-I'M PRETTY FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT!»

«Calm down!»

«HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?! I WAS WAS ELECTROCUTED BY A POP-TART!»

«I agree, that is a bit uncanny.»

I threw her a towel, and couldn't help but laugh, despite the situation.

«Is this the part where you tell me what's wrong?» she asked, and I followed her out of yet another flooded room.

«Ever heard of a freak accident? They happen.» I suggested, and tried leaving her with as few words as possible, but gave in to her next words.

«Klaus… I'm scared.» she admitted, with a vulnerability I had to fight to resist.

«Save it for someone who cares.»

* * *

It was funny, I'd always looked at myself as indestructible, after innumerable deaths over time. But four deaths had simply sucked all the power out of me.

I was shivering from toe to head, as my vital organs struggled to keep up with the constant changes, but couldn't keep up. My stomach hurt like hell, until I eventually fled into the remains of my room, and leaned over the toilet.

I had to throw up so bad, but nothing but fluids came out. That's when I realized I hadn't eaten anything since we left Bridgeport, which according to the calendar, was three days ago.

Klaus wouldn't care if I left the motel, so I put on some less trashed clothes, and went out into the ''fresh'' air in Knox City.

I was already drooling when I thought of all the food they'd have at the gas station across the street. It wasn't much to brag of, a tired, old Shell station with a guy smoking a cigarette queuing up for a re-fill at the _one _gasoline pump that wasn't out of order.

Amidst all the chaos, two guys,maybe a couple years older than me, were keeping their heads lowered as they bickered. One of them seemed nervous, the other one seemed to be causing it.

Despite the uncanny vibe they sent out, I- along with all the others standing there, decided to ignore them.

I went into the station, and was immediately drawn to the shelves filled with every mouth-watering bag of chips imaginable, a truly beautiful sight when you were as hungry as me. I grabbed a can of BBQ Pringles (make that two), and a carton of chocolate milk along with a Snickers bar, death gave me strangest cravings.

I cut in line in front of an elderly man, and fished out a twenty from my pockets to hand the adolescent checkout guy.

«EVERYBODY FREEZE!»

The command came from the anxious guy from outside, holding me and the other customers at gunpoint. Fuck.

«G-G-GIVE ME A-ALL THE MONEY YOU'VE GOT!» he demanded, with his braced teeth biting his bruised lip on the acne-covered face.

If this was just an unlucky streak for me, my luck must've turned. A simple handgun couldn't do me any harm! I finally felt powerful again.

The checkout guy rushed to hand all the money from the cash register to the robber. He put it in a worn-out, hiking backpack, and pointed the gun at the customers.

«I-I-I want your wallets.» he declared, and shivered as the gun went from the elderly man, to a cyclist in full gear, to a soccer mom in full shock, to me. They all tossed their valuables to him, except from me.

«I've got nothing!» I alleged, and put my hands in the air where he could see them.

«BULLSHIT!» he yelled, and loaded the gun, «-GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, OR I'LL SHOT YOU!» «Go ahead-» I encouraged with a smug smile, «-shoot me!»

And he did, surprisingly enough, he had the balls to pull the trigger. I may have been weakened by my condition, but I still managed to react quickly, and grab the bullet with my bare hands as it glided through the air.

«Is that the best you've got, punk?» I teased, as the other hostages stood there with their shocked faces pointed at me.

«WHAT THE-» the robber screamed, and panickingly shooting me once more. This time I wanted to shock him even more, and let the bullet hit my heart.

It hurt for a short moment, before I pulled it out with a smile. I cleaned the blood of the piece of metal, upon throwing it back to him, shooting his shoulder.

He screamed, the next shot went off, and the strangest thing happened.

I listened as the bullet hit the window, and thought that was the end of it. But it flew longer and longer, until it hit something. The gasoline pump, to be more precise.

I was relieved, when I realized we were safe, and I didn't die this time! But we still weren't at the end.

The hit to the pump resulted in a leakage, and gasoline splashed out in all directions. Phew, it was just a leak!

We were finally in the clear, and I decided to flee with my groceries before the cops got there.

Everything had all happened in less than ten seconds, and it wasn't until now that the smoking man by his pickup truck noticed what was going on. He was just about to light another cigarette, but in complete shock, he dropped his lighter right into the gasoline puddle surrounding him.

Fuck.

* * *

Just when I was going back to looking for Ellie, I hear a bang from outside the motel, and ran out to see what the hell was going on.

The gas station was up in flames, and the remains of the victims were spread across the sidewalks.

Ellie had to be here somewhere, all I could do was pray that she was alright.

God so help me, if Reed had done anything to put her out for good, he wouldn't be around for much longer.

I could finally breathe out when I found her in one piece, dead, but in one piece.

Even thought I knew she'd wake up soon enough, I couldn't help but cringe when I saw how fatal her injuries were. With her skin slashed and bruised all across her arms and legs, not to mention the panicked look in her eyes along with third-degree burns all over her face.

That was it, we had to get out of there.

* * *

Back to life, back to business. As I slowly regained my memory of what happened to me, I praised the lord that I was still whole.

Looking up, I saw the road flashing in front of me in full speed, and a pissed off Klaus behind the wheel.

«Slow down, crazy!-» I commanded, but he didn't listen, «-If you don't tell me the truth now, I'll risk a sixth death just to get out of this car!»

He did the exact opposite, and we were up to eighty-eight miles per hour, like we were on the run from something. Or someone.

«KLAUS, TALK TO ME!»

«He wants you dead, OK?!-» he revealed, and I assumed he was talking about Reed, «-The only way he stays alive is by taking others' souls. And in exchange for helping us out, he wants yours.»

«Then let him take it! Katherine is the one we have to save!»

«That's not even an option!»

«Of course it is! She'd do the same thing for me!»

«It doesn't matter, I'm not gonna let you die!»

«WHY NOT?!»

I couldn't understand any of his actions. Going out of his way to protect me, yet pushing me away. Telling me I'm the most important thing in his life, but still hating me. Trying to keep both of us alive, and driving at the left side of the ''Keep right''-sign.

I did't think of the last one until we hit the truck in front of us.

* * *

«YOU!»

«Me?»

«YES, OF COURSE, YOU!»

«I didn't do nothing.»

«YOU DID EVERYTHING!»

«Everything?»

«EVERYTHING!»

«Can you be a little more specific, son?»

I took what was left of my dignity and power after the front collision, and smashed Reed into the artifacts he cherished about everything else.

«STOP KILLING HER!» I commanded.

«I'm pretty certain someone taught you better manners than this, Nik-» he teased, and forced his way out of my grip, «-But I suppose I can take responsibility for some of the recent incidents.»

«And you better put a stopper to it before I end your thousand-year streak.»

«Please, you'd never kill me!»

«Wanna bet?!»

«Relax, kid! You know I've always enjoyed a good practical joke, but if this girl means so much to you, I'll stop.»

Yeah right, as if he'd give up that easily.

«And what's the catch?» I asked.

«It saddens me that you keep thinking I have hidden motives-» he claimed, and cleaned up the mess I'd made, «-But yeah, there's a catch. You see, it's a miracle I've been able to feed off of souls for a thousand years, but it's getting harder. I'm afraid that if I don't get a soul powerful enough soon, I'll have to lay down and die.»

«Please, be my guest!»

«Since you won't give me Danielle's, I want yours, your immortality, that is.»

«What the hell are you talking about?!»

«Calm down, son. I know the spell, but I need your blessing before doing it. It won't take away your precious, vampirism, just that Original part of you that lets you cheat death.»

«So I'll be dead?»

«No, but you can be if you're not careful-» he warned, waving his finger at me, «-Personally, I think it's a good offer. My granddaughter will live, and I'll be able to see her do so, with help from you.»

* * *

Blood! Sweet baby Jesus, that's the stuff! I immediately felt a thousand times better. The question was, who provided me with it?

I opened my eyes, and found myself safely lying on a bed, in what I guessed was Knox City's one and only hospital.

Klaus was seated next to me, with a distressful and worried look on his face, that lightened up when he saw me waking up.

«I never wanna die again.» I complained, and got more comfortable.

«Don't worry, I took care of it. Reed won't bother you anymore.» he assured, with a depressing undertone that I couldn't help but worry about.  
«Then what's with the worry-face?» I asked, trying out a friendlier tone than earlier. By the way he shook his head, I assumed I'd never know what he had to do to save me, but something had definitely changed.

«I was just thinking of the first time you and I met eachother.» he admitted half-hearted.

«What? The time Elijah tried to kill me, or the I was shitfaced drunk?» I joked, but his sentiment made me shut up.

«Actually, our first encounter was when you were two weeks old. I had set up a conference for your father to attend to, so I could say goodbye to your mother, and she let me see you. Then I had to say goodbye, again, and it was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. And I promised myself that if I ever got to see you again, I'd stop at nothing to keep you safe.»

I was speechless. What the hell could I possibly say as an appropriate response to that?

«Why are you telling me this?» I asked.

«Because I know that I won't always be at my best, so I need you to know that I still stand by that.»

«...Thanks.»


End file.
